Sonny gets a surprise!
by M273252
Summary: This is an Idea on how to bring Will back, its also my attempt to give him and Sonny the lives the characters deserved. I do not own Days of our lives or any of its characters.
1. Sonny gets a suprise Chapter 1

It's been almost 2 months since Will was murdered, and not a day of it has gone by for Sonny Kiriakis that has not been filled with grief.  
Sonny's sleep has been disturbed by nightmares of seeing Will being strangled with a necktie, and he can do nothing to stop it.  
Sonny sits at his desk in his office in Paris and tries to read thru paperwork when his phone rings.  
Hello, Sonny says into the phone.  
Sonny its Dad I just wanted to let you know they caught Wills killer.  
Who did it dad, Sonny asks Justin?  
Son it was Ben Weston, he did it because Will found out he was the killer, Justin tells him.  
Dad NO, Ben killed my husband, but Will was his friend, he was going to be his best man at his wedding, Sonny says in disbelief to Justin.  
Son I know this is a shock, I'm sorry; I just didn't want you to hear it some other way, Justin Replies to Sonny.  
Dad, What about Abby, is she OK and the baby she's carrying, Sonny asks Justin concerned?  
Sonny, both she and Colin are OK, so is Chad, Justin Replies.  
Colin, who is Colin, Sonny asks Justin bewildered?  
Colin is Abby's son, he was born early because of the stress she was under from Ben, Ben tried to kill her and Chad who was trying to rescue her by burning the cabin they were hiding in down, Everyone is safe, the baby is doing just fine, Justin Tells Sonny.  
Thank God dad, Sonny replies relieved to Justin!  
Sonny how are you doing, Justin asks concerned?  
Your mom and I are very concerned about you in Paris all alone, you just lost your husband, you should be here with your family, your uncle can get someone else to run his clubs, Justin tells Sonny.  
Dad I don't know if I can ever get over losing Will, I loved him so much, but I do know I can't be in Salem right now, I just can't, Sonny replies upset to Justin.

How about your Mom and I fly out there for a visit, Justin asks Sonny?  
We can spend Christmas together, Justin adds.  
Thank you dad but no I rather be alone anyway I don't feel much like Christmas this year, I sent presents to everyone especially to little Ari but I just can't deal with Christmas myself right now, Sonny tells Justin.  
OK son, but please call if you change your mind, I love you son, Justin Tells Sonny.  
I love you dad, bye, Sonny replies to Justin hanging up his phone.  
I love you Will, Sonny yells into the air I'll always love you.

Sonny tries to return to his work but can't, the news of Ben Weston being Wills killer is just to much for him to handle.  
Sonny are you alright, one of the waitress asks concerned?  
No no I'm not all right, I don't think I will ever be all right again, Sonny tells the waitress upset.  
Is there anything I can do for you Sonny, the waitress asks?  
No, I can't work today I'm going home Sonny yells in frustration.  
As he leaves the bartender calls after him about the ordering for the month but Sonny just keeps walking and yells order whatever the hell you want. The waitress and Bartender share worried looks.  
What was all that about, the bartender asks the waitress?  
He got a call and was very upset by it, I think it was his dad, I heard something about his husbands killer was caught, the waitress tells the bartender.

Sonny arrives home and goes to his bedroom and lies on his bed hugging a pillow and cries over Will.  
His phone rings many times over the next few hours.  
I don't want to talk to anyone, Sonny yells in angry as he reaches over and turns it off.  
Sonny decides to take one of the sleeping pills his doctor prescribed hoping he will sleep thru the night and not be woken up by his nightmares about Will, but the they didn't work.  
The following morning Sonny awakens and looks at the clock, its 11:30am and he still feels exhausted.  
He gets up and takes a shower and gets dressed to go to work, he's late for an appointment he had for a band auditions for the clubs.  
He turns on his phone and sees he has 27 voice mail messages and 20 plus text messages.  
I can't deal with this now he thinks shoving the phone in his briefcase.  
After Work Sonny arrives home at the condo he finds a note left by the building manager that he needs to call his uncle ASAP, its very important.  
Sonny ignores it.  
Uncle Vic probably wants to tell me about Ben, I can't take hearing how he murdered Will, Sonny thinks.  
Sonny turns on his phone again and sees he now has 48 voice messages and over a 100 text messages.  
He scrolls thru them and sees they're from his mom, dad, uncle Vic, Brady, Chad, Lucas, Rafe, Gabi, and Roman.  
I can't deal with these messages now, Sonny thinks turning the phone off and throwing it on the entryway table.  
Sonny goes to the kitchen and looks for something to eat, finding nothing but crackers and spoiled milk, he decides to try to do some work instead.

About an hour latter he hears a knock at the door.  
Sonny yells go away, figuring it's the building manager again with a message from Uncle Vic.  
The person knocks louder and Sonny gets annoyed and goes to answer the door.  
As he opens the door he yells leave me alone, but then sees who is standing there, Sonny rubs his eyes in disbelief and reaches out to touch the person who has to be a ghost, but no he's not he's real.  
Sonny I missed you so much, Will says to his stunned husband hugging and kissing him.  
Sonny realizes he's real, its Will and kisses him back.  
Will I can't believe its really you, Sonny finally says!  
Will looks concerned thinking Sonny is not happy to see him.  
Sonny didn't your dad or Victor call and tell you I was alive, Will asks him?  
No I had my phone turned off Will, I guess that's what all the messages were, Sonny replies still shocked.  
Will, Sonny yells crying and pulling him in for another kiss, this time for a very passionate kiss, I can't believe you're alive and here it's a miracle, Sonny says with tears in his eyes.  
Sonny pulls Will to his room and starts to undress him, he sees Wills neck that has several scars and stops.  
Will your beautiful neck, Sonny says touching Wills neck.  
Sonny I was strangled, I had to undergo many surgeries to repair the damage done to my neck, I also had to have a breathing tube put in by the EMTs in the ambulance when they discovered I was still alive, Will explains to him.  
Ohh Babe, Sonny says crying looking at Wills neck and realizing all that he had been thru.

Will what happened to you, Sonny finally asks?  
I mean, I know what I was told happened, but they said you died; Ben killed you, Sonny tells Will!  
Well Ben tried to kill me because I figured out he was the necktie killer, I had found one of the ties in his waste can, Will tells Sonny.

He came home and saw me holding it, when I tried to leave he blocked the door, and then he threw me into the kitchen, I hit my head hard against something and must have blacked out for a moment, the next thing I remember was him chocking me, Sonny I begged him not to kill me but he just kept chocking me, Will tells Sonny.

Sonny the look in his eyes, it was frightening, it was not the Ben we knew, Will adds.

Next I remember feeling cold, so cold then nothing till I woke up in the hospital, Daniel told me I had been in a coma for over a month, he asked me a lot of questions to see if I had suffered any brain damage from the lack of oxygen, he said the cold blowing on my body from the broken air conditioner in our apartment protected me from extensive brain damage till the breathing tube was put in, Will explains to Sonny.

Rafe and grandpa came to see me and told me everyone including that you thought I was dead, Sonny I begged them to tell you I was alive, but they were afraid to, Sonny I wanted and needed you so bad, but they explained since they had no idea who the killer was they had to keep my being alive a secret for now, Will tells Sonny crying.

They were afraid if the killer knew, he would try to kill me, or my family to keep me quiet, I remember crying myself to sleep thinking how you and Ari and everyone I loved thought I was dead, one day I stole my nurse's cell phone and I tried to call you but they discovered I had it and took it away, Will tells Sonny.

The mystery call I got, it was you Will, I heard a voice saying Sonny and one that said to hang up the phone now, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny cries realizing Will wanted and needed him and he didn't know he was alive.  
Babe I love you, I'm so sorry this happened to you, I wish I had known you needed me, Sonny tells Will.  
Then you still love me Sonny, Will asks?  
Babe I love you and only you, Sonny replies as he pulls Will into a another passionate kiss.  
Will I was going home after I heard you phone message saying everything was you fault, I wanted us to start over again, but then Uncle Vic called and said you were murdered, Will I have never felt so much grief in my life, Sonny tells Will with tears streaming down his face.

Sonny, I'm so sorry I wish they had told you the truth, it breaks my heart thinking what you must have gone thru thinking I was dead, Will tells him.  
Sonny pulls Will into a passionate kiss and then starts ripping off both their cloths, he rips the buttons off Will's shirt.  
Wait Sonny we need to talk first, I need you to know what I wanted to tell you when I called you, Will says.  
OK Will, Sonny replies.

Sonny when I was in California writing the movie script the studio provided me with an assistant, he was gay too and he kept hitting on me despite my telling him I was married, Will explains to Sonny.

My work wasn't going well, every script I wrote kept coming back with rewrite orders,  
finally he started writing them in secret and sending them to the studio with my name on them, when the studio sent one back with some notes I realized what he was doing and confronted him, Will tells Sonny.

He told me if I didn't have sex with him he would tell the studio he wrote all the scripts they liked and they would fire me, I felt like a failure, then the studio called and wanted more scripts and he told me he would only write them if I went to bed with him, Will tells Sonny.

Will he blackmailed you into having sex with him, Sonny asks shocked?

Yes Sonny he did, and I felt horrible, and had trouble living with it so I sent the studio one of my own scripts and told them he wrote the others, Sonny I wanted them to fire me, I felt so dirty and guilty for sleeping with him I could not stand it, all I wanted to do was come home to you, Will says.

So that's why they fired you Will, Sonny Replies?  
And you didn't really lie about why you came home, babe why didn't you tell me this sooner, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny I was so ashamed of myself and felt like a total failure compared to you, Will replies.

Will you're not a failure, I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like you were, this is my fault; I did this to you Will, Sonny tells him.

If I hadn't made you feel like you were a failure you would never have felt so much pressure to secede, you would not have slept with that jerk, Sonny adds.

Sonny No, this was me, I did it, I made the choice to have sex with two men, I really messed up our marriage, Will replies.

Will we're a team, if I had treated you like an adult and an equal you never would have felt like a failure and never would have felt you had to have sex to secede; I'm as much to blame as you were, I've had a lot of time to think back and I see it all so clearly, Sonny tells Will.  
You slept with Paul for the same reason didn't you Will, Sonny asks him?

Yes Sonny I acted like a common whore to get his coming out story so I could make you proud of me, and look how it turned out, Will replies.

Will, I've always been proud of you, I love you, please forgive me, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny I do forgive you, Will replies.  
Can you forgive me Sonny, Will asks?  
I do Will, I love you so much, Sonny tells him.

Will I also realize something else about Paul; I sent you mixed signals about him and my feelings for him, Sonny says.

Sonny I, Will starts to say till Sonny cuts him off.  
No Will wait; if I had told you and Paul I wanted you, you would never have acted so jealous like you did, I'm sorry, I was just confused, I remembered being with Paul, and thinking you cheated on me, well I was confused for a while, Will I love you and only you and I want to grow old with you, Sonny tells him.

Sonny I love you too so much I want to grow old with you too, Will replies.  
So what do we do now Sonny, do you think we can start over, Will asks?  
Will this is a fresh start for us, a new beginning but as a team and as equals, no more secrets from each other agreed, pinkies swear, Sonny says raising his hand and extending his pinky to Will!  
Will holds up his hand to Sonny's and they lock pinkies and kiss.

Sonny starts kissing Will passionately he kisses his neck and the scars as he rips off their remaining cloths, Wills shirt is beyond repair.  
They make love twice with Will and Sonny trading positions.  
Latter they lie in bed holding each other.  
Sonny While I was in the hospital I would lay there dreaming of being with you and holding you as I am now, Will says.  
I know Will when I thought you were dead I kept wishing for one more hour to hold you too, to be able to say I loved you, Sonny replies.  
Sonny gets up to use the bathroom when there's someone banging on the Condo door.  
Will puts on his pants and answers it.  
Ohh I'm the building manager, I have an important message for Mr. Kiriakis to call his uncle immediately, he tells Will.  
The man looks at Will standing shirtless in the doorway looking like he just got out of bed.  
I'm sorry for interrupting you and Mr. Kiriakis, I didn't know he was entertaining a gentleman friend, he tells Will.  
He's been so depressed since his husband died, my wife and I have been worried about him, I'm glad he's seeing someone, the building manager tells Will.  
I guess I should have introduced myself I'm Sonny's husband Will Horton, he tells the shocked building manager.  
The building manager looks astonished and says I thought his husband was dead, he replies to Will shocked?  
Well everyone thought I was, it was a secret that I was alive to keep me safe till the man who tried to kill me was caught, and he was so here I am,  
I'll have Sonny call his uncle, Will tells the building manager.  
The man leaves and Will goes back to the bedroom and hears Sonny calling him from the shower.  
Will takes off his pants and joins Sonny and they make love in the shower.

Later Sonny decides to send a text message to everyone who called him, except Uncle Vic.  
Will I'm sending a blanket text to everyone at home except Uncle Vic; I need to call him and tell him he needs a new manager for his Paris Clubs, Sonny tells Will.  
Will I wrote Hi Everyone Will and I will be home soon, Love Sonny and Will, Sonny tells him.  
So you want to go home too Sonny, Will asks?  
Will that's where our lives are in Salem with all the people who love us, Sonny replies leaning in to kiss Will.  
Sonny's phone rings before he can kiss Will, he looks at the caller id and sees its Victor.  
Hey Uncle Vic, Sonny says answering the phone.  
Sonny where the hell have you been, Victor asks in his gruff voice?  
I've called you 20 times since yesterday, Victor adds.  
Sorry Uncle Vic, I was busy making love to my husband, Sonny replies.  
So Will is still there, Victor asks Sonny?  
Yes, he's still here, Sonny replies to Victor.  
So you're taking that lying cheating slut back Sonny, Victor says?  
Uncle Vic I love you, but if you say one more derogatory thing about my husband I'll never speak to you again, I'm a Kiriakis and you know I mean what I say, Sonny replies angry.  
OK OK Sonny its up to you what you do with your life, if you want Will I'll support it, Victor replies.  
So Sonny are you and Will coming home, Victor asks?  
We discussed it Uncle Vic were both anxious to see Ari and everyone, Sonny tells him.  
OK Sonny I'll arrange to get someone else to run the clubs, Victor tells him.  
Yell at Will for me, I let him fly off on a company jet without knowing he didn't wait to see his family and friends, After thinking he was dead for two months they want to see him in the flesh, Victor tells Sonny.  
Sonny I have been catching a lot of grief letting him go to Paris, while I don't mind Samantha Brady being angry with me, I do the others, Victor adds.  
Will you were so anxious to see me you flew here immediately, Wow, Sonny says.  
So I got to see you in the flesh first, Sonny says feeling Wills naked chest?  
Sonny looks at Will and pulls him into a kiss.  
Sonny are you still their Victor yells into the phone?  
Sonny hangs the phone up without answering Victor, he and Will make love again.

In Salem Victor stares at his phone as Maggie comes into the room.  
Well did you reach Sonny, Maggie asks?  
Yes he's with Will, they promise to come home as so as there done, Victor replies to Maggie.  
Done with what Victor, Maggie asks?  
Victor gives her a look of what else would they be doing.  
Maggie gets a smile on her face.

In Paris Will looks thru Sonny shirts to find one he can wear before Sonny packs them.  
Sorry babe, Sonny tells Will, holding the torn remains of his shirt.  
I guess I was a little excited Will, Sonny adds.  
Will laughs, A little Sonny?  
Sonny smiles and kisses Will.  
Sonny begins to pack as they hear a knock on the door.  
Will answers the door shirtless again.  
It's a delivery woman with a package for Will from Lucas; it's his cell phone and some of his cloths.  
Ohh Great, some of my shirts, Will says out loud as he opens the box.  
Hey Will, maybe you should stay shirtless till we leave so I don't tear any more of them; you know I love it when you're shirtless, Sonny says smirking.  
Hey there's a note from my dad, Will tells Sonny.  
Read it to me Will, Sonny tells him.  
Dear Will: Son first I love you, second PLEASE COME HOME or at least call me I need to hear your voice. Love Dad. PS I still have the rest of your things in storage. I could not bring myself to donate them after you well you know what I mean.  
Sonny I guess I better call my Dad, Will says putting down the note and picking up his phone.  
I'll get dressed so we can leave as soon as possible, Sonny tells Will.  
Ohh I better call the pilot and tell him were going home to Salem, Sonny says picking up his phone to Will.  
Hi this is Mr. Kiriakis, My husband and I are returning to Salem today, how soon can the plane be ready, OK sounds good, Sonny says to the pilot.  
After making the call Sonny puts on a pair of pants and then starts putting on his shirt.  
Will stands looking at his husbands thinking how handsome he is and that all he wants to do is go over and undresses him again.  
Concentrate Will you have to call dad he thinks.  
He dials his father's number.  
Dad it's me, Will says to Lucas.  
Will, thank god, it's so good to hear your voice his dad says almost crying, Will I love you and I'm glad you're with Sonny, but please come home, Lucas says.  
Dad I love you so much and can't wait to see everyone, Sonny and I are coming home today, Will tells Lucas.  
Will that's great, I can't wait till I can hug you, give Sonny my love, I love you son, Lucas tells Will.  
I love you too dad, Will tells Lucas.  
Will decides to text everyone, Hi it's me I'm alive and well, I'm so sorry I ran off before I saw you all, I love all of you so much, but I needed to see Sonny first.  
Were leaving Paris today so we'll see you all soon, Love Will.  
Sonny comes out of the bedroom dressed carrying his bags.  
So how is your dad Will, Sonny asks?  
Well Sonny dad misses me and reminded me I ran off to come to you before anyone could see me, Will replies.  
Sonny I sent a text message to everyone telling them we were coming home today, I guess I upset everyone running off like that before I saw them all Will adds.  
Ari, Will yells!  
Oh my god, I was so excited to see you I forgot to go see Ari, Will tells Sonny upset!  
Will lets go home; the Titan jet is fueled and ready to take us home, Sonny tells him.  
Will I told the pilot we'd be there in an hour or so, Sonny adds.  
Will kisses Sonny.  
Sonny I just need to grab a shirt and then we can leave, Will says excited.  
Hey we have an hour before the jet is ready hmm, Will gets a mischievous look in his eyes and pulls Sonny by the shirt and kisses him as he rips it off, he pushes Sonny onto the bed and takes his pants off and they make love.  
A half hour latter Sonny turns to Will, Wow I never knew Paris was so much fun, Are you sure you want to leave Will, he asks?  
Well we have a beautiful little girl waiting for her daddy and dada to come home to her,  
but we can always come back one day after all we never had the honeymoon we planed, Will replies to Sonny kissing him.  
Anywhere with you is a honeymoon Will, I love you so much, Sonny tells him.  
I love you Sonny, hey we'd better leave or we'll miss our plane, Will says looking at his watch.  
Will were going to have a few hours to kill on board the plane, ever make love on plane before, Sonny asks him smirking?  
Take me to your plane Sonny, Will replies excited!  
Latter on the Titan jet Sonny calls Victor.  
Uncle Vic we're on the plane and were coming home, Sonny tells him!  
Sonny you sound funny, wait, not on my plane you too, Victor yells into the phone to Sonny and Will!  
Sorry Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
Hey Will, Uncle Vic say's we have to stop it, Sonny tells him.  
OK, Wills say's kissing Sonny.  
Sonny, Will, Victor yells into the phone!  
Sonny hangs up the phone.  
Well Victor are they on there way home yet, Maggie asks?  
Yes, Victor replies in his gruff voice, remind me to have the bed removed from the plane Maggie.  
Maggie smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

In Salem word spreads that Will and Sonny are coming home.  
Brady has a brainstorm that everyone should meet at the Club TBD and throw a welcome home party for Will and Sonny.  
He makes a lot of calls and everyone agrees to meet at the Club TBD.  
Gabi picks out Ari's cutest dress for her to wear to see her daddy and da da.  
Victor agrees to go even thought it means seeing Sami.  
Sami had flown in with the kids when she got the news Will was alive.  
She was upset he flew to Paris without her being able to hug him first, but understood he needed to see Sonny.  
When the Titan jet arrives a car is waiting to take them to the Club, when they arrive the club is dark but when they enter everyone yells surprise. Everyone descends on Will and Sonny to welcome them home.  
Sonny grabs Will and they share a passionate kiss in front of everyone.  
Welcome Home Mr. Kiriakas-Horton, Sonny says kissing Will again.  
Welcome home Mr. Horton-Kiriakis ,Will replies kissing him.  
OK OK if you love birds are done kissing let's get this party started, Brady says.  
Gabi brings Ari up to Will.  
ARI! Ohh my god did I miss you, Will says excited to see her.  
Ari yells daddy and then da da excited, to Will and Sonny.  
Will takes her from Gabi and hugs and kisses her.  
Sonny joins them and they hug and kiss Ari together.  
We love you so much and we missed you Ari, Will tells her.  
Daddy is Home sweetie and daddy loves you and da da loves you, Sonny tells Ari.  
Sonny kisses Will and Ari giggles.

Sami and the kids come up to Will and have a group family hug.  
I can't believe it, I have my eldest son back, Sami says crying.  
Mom I'm here and I'm OK, and I have my husband back, and our daughter, everything is great now, Will tells Sami.  
Chad and Abby approach yelling WELCOME HOME!  
Sami turns and sees Abby.  
Abby how dare you show your face after nearly getting my son killed, Sami says angry.  
If you hadn't gotten involved with Ben and Chad like a common slut none of this would have happened, Sami adds.  
Sonny tries to block Sami from staying in Abby's face.  
Chad becomes angry at Sami and yells Abby went thru hell because of Ben, she doesn't need your crap now Sami, he yells at her!  
Abby cries and starts to leave when Will stops her.  
Will pulls her into a hug.  
Abby my mom is wrong; none of it was your fault, Ben did this all of his for own selfish reasons, Will tells her.  
Abby cries in Wills arms.  
Sonny comes over and joins the hug.  
Abby listen to Will, he's right none of this was your fault, Sonny says in a consoling tone.  
Chad takes Abby into his arms.  
Will is right Abby everything that happened was on BEN, he did everything because he's nuts, Chad says.  
Abby kisses Chad then Will then Sonny.  
Thanks guys, Abby says.  
Sami fumes over her son taking Abby's side and Sonny backing him up.  
Chad can you take me home I need to feed my Thomas, Abby asks him?  
Thomas, Sonny asks puzzled, I thought his name was Colin, Abby?  
No I changed it to Thomas, Ben had named him Colin, Abby explains to Sonny.  
Thomas Horton, I like it, Will says.  
Damn trash she almost got you killed Will how can you think she was not involved, Sami says angry?  
Feed her son, he's nothing but Ben Weston's bastard son, Sami yells!  
Abby leaves the Club to wait in Chad's car.  
Chad Hug's Will and Sonny.  
I love you guys like brothers. Chad tells Will and Sonny.  
Then Chad leaves to take Abby home giving Sami a disgusted look as he walks past her.  
Mom don't you ever say anything like that to Abby again, Will warns Sami!  
She was Ben's victim as much as I was, Will adds!  
Victim, she's a slut, after she slept with EJ I knew what she was and always will be a W, Sami tells Will before he cuts her off.  
Don't finish that word if you want me in your life Mom, and I mean it, Will tells Sami angry!  
None of what happened was her fault, none of it do you hear me, Will adds.  
Sami can hear the anger in her son's words.  
All right Will, I won't say another word to her, I promise, Sami replies to Will.  
For what that's worth Will thinks looking away.

Marlena hears the tense moment between Will and Sami and comes over to them.  
Marlena hugs Will, Welcome home Will, she says.  
Thanks Grandma, Will replies.  
I 'm so glad you and Sonny have patched things up, Marlena tells Will.  
Will, Kate calls out how giving you're other grandma a hug.  
Grandma Kate, Will calls out excited!  
They share a big hug.  
You look good Will for a dead man I mean, Kate says as a joke.  
No one laughs at Kate's joke.  
Kate after the last 2 months we grieved for Will that remark was in poor taste even for you, Marlena comments annoyed.  
OK OK I'm sorry I'm sorry, Kate tells Marlena.  
I'm glad this nightmare is finally over and I can see you all again grandma, Will says trying to change the subject.  
Kate gets the message, so how's my grandsons handsome husband, she asks Sonny?  
Hi Kate, Sonny replies.

Ok Ok stop monopolizing my son and let his dad give him a hug, Lucas says walking over to Kate and Marlena.  
Dad, Will calls out to Lucas as he hugs him!  
Will, Welcome home son, Lucas says as they hug!  
Lucas hugs his son, then Sonny.  
Sonny I missed you too, welcome home, Lucas says as he hugs him.  
Thanks Lucas,Sonny replies

Victor starts hitting a glass trying to get everyone's attention.  
OK I just wanted to say welcome home Sonny and Will, we all love you both and are happy you're back in Salem where you belong, Victor says.  
Thanks Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
Thank you Victor, Will says.  
Victor approaches the boys and hugs them both.  
I'll see you at the house latter boys, Victor says sneering at Sami as he leaves.  
Sonny are we staying at Victors, Will asks?  
What happened to our apartment, Will adds?  
We'll Will, I left Salem for good, at least I thought I did at the time and well since you were well, Sonny starts saying.  
Dead, Will finishes Sonny sentence.  
Yeah, I had no use for it and Gabi didn't want it after finding you there Will, Sonny explains to him.  
I can imagine how horrible that was for her, Will says as he begins to cry.  
Will its OK, your home now, Sonny tells him pulling him into a hug.  
Will stops crying, I love you Sonny, he says.  
I love you Will, Sonny replies.  
Well I guess were Victors house guests for a while Sonny, a short while I hope, Will tells Sonny.

Brady walks up to Sonny and puts his arm around his shoulder.  
Welcome home Sonny and welcome back Will, Brady says.  
Brady gives Will a big hug.  
So I guess we'll be seeing you at the house Brady, Sonny asks?  
No actually I moved out Sonny, Grandpa gave me a choice of living there and running Titan or going with Theresa and our son, I choose Theresa and our son, Brady explains to Sonny.  
Sonny is shocked; you left Titan, he says shocked?  
Brady then who's going to run it, not uncle Vic, Sonny adds?  
No he brought Phillip back to run Titan Sonny, Brady tells him.  
Listen I'm sorry but I have to go I like to be home to tuck in my son; we'll catch up tomorrow, how about lunch at the pub, Brady asks Will and Sonny?  
Sounds great Brady we'll meet you there at noon, Sonny replies after Will nods OK to him.  
Will and Sonny look at each other puzzled by what Brady has done.  
Will and Sonny continue making the rounds in the club.

Roman comes up behind Will.  
Will I'm so proud of you for making things right between you and Sonny, Roman tells Will.  
Thanks grandpa, Will replies.  
Grandpa I didn't ask you before I left does Ben know I'm alive, Will asks Roman?  
Sonny looks at Will wondering why he asked Roman that question.  
Will after everything Ben did to you I would think he is the last person you would be thinking about, Roman says.  
Will looks at Roman with a please answer me look.  
I don't know Will if he knows or not, Roman replies.  
Where is he, what prison is he in Grandpa, Will asks Roman?  
Will you don't plan to see him do you, Sonny asks concerned?  
Sonny he tried to kill me, I need to face him, Will replies.  
Will I don't think it's a good idea, Ben almost killed you son, I agree with Sonny it's not a good idea, Roman tells Will.  
Grandpa I need answers and he's the only one who can give them to me, Will replies to Roman.  
If you really want to do this I'll arrange it, I'll make a few calls in the morning, and let you know tomorrow, good night Will, Roman says leaving the club.  
Thanks grandpa, goodnight, Will calls after Roman.  
Babe are you sure you know what your doing, what do you expect Ben to tell you that he's sorry he almost killed you, Sonny asks Will?  
I really don't know but for me there is just this question of why, why did he try to kill me, Will explains to Sonny.  
Yes I know to keep me quiet, but how do you kill a close friend like that in cold blood, HOW, Will asks Sonny?  
Lucas hears the conversation and butts in, Will you can't be serious about seeing that nut job!  
He strangled you and left you for dead, he's nuts, Lucas adds!  
Dad I need to see him, if it's a mistake then I'll deal with it, Will tells Lucas.  
No we'll deal with it, I'm going with you Will, we got married for better or worse and him almost killing you was the worst, Sonny tells Will.

Gabi comes over to Sonny and Will.  
It's Ari's bedtime, How about you boys walking your favorite girls home and tuck this little one in, Gabi says to Will and Sonny.  
Will runs up front and bangs on the counter to get everyone's attention.  
Everyone Sonny and I need to take our daughter home and put her to bed, thanks for the warm welcome home, we love you all so much, Will tells them.  
At Rafe's Will dresses Ari in her pajamas and reads her a bedtime story and then Sonny sings her to sleep.  
I missed you guy so much, Gabi tells Will and Sonny hugging them both, its so great having you back.  
Hey Gabi, Will and I need a new place to live, would you move in with us again, Sonny asks her?  
I'd, we'd love to Sonny, I love you both so much and Ari belongs with all of us, were her parents, Gabi replies.

Will and Sonny arrive at the Kiraikis mansion.  
They go into the living room and Victor is there reading the paper.  
Hi Uncle Vic, Sonny says in greeting.  
Hello Victor, Will says.  
Well did you boys have fun at your welcome home party, Victor asks Will and Sonny?  
Yes we did Uncle Vic, but we left to go tuck Ari in, Sonny tells him.  
Maggie enters the room. Hi boys, Welcome home!  
Hi Maggie both boys reply.  
Well I had your room prepared Sonny so you boys can go up to bed anytime you want, Maggie tells Will and Sonny.  
Have you eaten, Maggie asks them?  
No Actually we haven't, Sonny replies to Maggie.  
Well come into the kitchen and help your selves, Maggie tells Will and Sonny.

Sonny and Will start to leave the room.  
Will I'd like to have a word with you alone, Victor tells Will in his gruff voice.  
Go ahead Sonny I'll be along in a minute, Will tells him.  
Uncle Vic we talked about this already, Sonny says in protest.  
Will is my husband and I love him, Sonny adds.  
I know that Sonny, but I still want a word with him, Victor replies.  
Sonny leaves the room but looks at Will hoping Victor will honor his promise.  
Well Will I get right to the point, Victor says.  
You hurt Sonny badly before and since your Samantha Brady's son I know enough not to trust your word you won't do it again, Victor says.  
Victor I w, Will starts to reply to Victor before he cuts him off.  
I'm not finished Will, If you hurt Sonny again you'll answer to me is that clear, Victor warns Will!  
Yes Victor its clear, Will replies.  
Well did you have something to say Will, Victor asks?  
Only this Victor, Sonny and I had a long talk in Paris and we resolved our problems, we both made mistakes in our marriage, mine worst then his, I know I hurt him and he forgave me even though I don't deserve it, I love Sonny, I know you look at me as Sami Brady's son and consider me a whore, a slut, a liar and a cheater, I'm all those things Victor I know it, I know I'm a complete screw up and don't deserve Sonny, Will tells Victor.

Sonny comes into the room angry.  
Uncle Vic I heard everything you just said to Will, Sonny yells at him!  
Babe you're none of those things, Sonny tells Will .  
You're my husband and the man I love, you're a great father and a great lover and a fantastic writer, you made some mistakes, but so have I, what matters is that we love each other, Sonny tells Will.

Uncle Vic, I love Will, what happened between us was between us and not you or any one else, if something happens we'll deal with it together, your threats are not necessary or appreciated, Sonny tells him.  
Will Maggie made us some sandwiches why don't you go into the kitchen and start eating I have a few words of my own for my Uncle, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny looks at Victor with a very angry look in his eye's.  
Will leaves the room quickly.  
Uncle Vic you promised to accept Will, and the first thing you do is threaten him and make him feel like dirt, the mess our marriage was in was due to me making Will feel like nothing, he felt like I accomplished so much and he accomplished nothing, I took all the money from our joint account and used it on the second club I tried to open without talking to him first, when he found out I had used the money we argued and I made him feel like the money was all mine, because I made more then he did, he went to California to try to prove he could succeed, when the writing he didn't go well his assistant started substituting his own work for Wills, the studio loved the assistant's work and when Will discovered what he was doing that jerk demanded Will sleep with him or he would tell the studio the truth, Will did it with that jerk because he thought he had to be successful for me, to keep me, he slept with Paul to get his coming out story, Sonny tells Victor.  
All that proves is Will is a work whore Sonny, Victor replies?  
Uncle Vic he's not a whore, not a slut or any other names you think he is, he is the love of my life, so accept that or we're leaving and I'm never going to talk to you again, Sonny tells Victor!  
OK Sonny you made your point, Victor replies.  
Will, Victor yells!  
Will comes running.  
Well Sonny has made me see how much he loves you, and since I love him, I have to accept you as a member of the Kiriakis family, I'm sorry if I made you feel like a whore before, sometimes I speak without thinking, I apologize Will, Victor says holding out his hand to Will.  
I would accept Will, Uncle Vic is not known for his apologies, Sonny tells him.  
Will walks over to Victor and offers his hand and they shake.  
Now boys go eat, Victor tells them.

Maggie enters the room.  
Well Victor that was quite a performance, did you mean that apology, it's not like you to offer one, Maggie says.  
Maggie I love Sonny and If Will makes him happy then I'll over look his faults and give him another chance, Victor replies

In there room latter that night Will and Sonny are lying in bed together.  
Sonny I heard what you told your uncle tonight, I can take your uncles comments about me, Will tells Sonny.  
Please don't cut him out of your life because of me if he makes any more remarks about me, Please, Will adds.  
Will you're my husband and I love you and I won't stand by while Uncle Vic or anyone else makes remarks about you, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I love you so much, but I don't ever want to be the one who separates you from your family, I know how much they mean to you, promise me that if Victor starts in on me again you won't do something drastic like cutting him out of your life, Please Sonny for me Please, Will begs him.  
Will I don't think I can promise that, I love you too much to allow anyone to insult you like Uncle Vic was doing tonight, and If I do cut him out of my life it won't be because of you it will because of him, Sonny tells Will.  
Now lets get some sleep, we have a lunch date tomorrow with Brady and then we need to start looking for a new place for the four of us.

The following day they meet Brady for lunch he explains why he made the choice he made when hr holds his son.  
Will looks at Brady's son and tells Sonny they would have made the same choice.  
Titan is just a thing, but Brady's son is his flesh and blood, a dad belongs in his child's life, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny smiles and nods that he understands Brady's choice.

Will gets a call from his grandfather who arranged for him and Sonny to visit Ben at the prison.  
Son are you sure you want to do this, I mean really sure, Roman asks Will?  
Ben is a monster, the past few months have changed him, be prepared Will, Roman warns him.  
Sonny, grandpa set up the visit for us to see Ben its tomorrow at 10am at the state prison, Will tells him.

The following day Will and Sonny are in the prison visiting area waiting for Ben to be brought in.  
Not like the jail Gabi was in is it Will, Sonny says.  
No Sonny, but since Gabi did a public service killing Nick and Ben brutally killed three people and almost did me, I think he deserves to be in this hellhole, Will replies,  
Ben is brought in and sees Sonny first and then he is shocked to see Will.  
WILL, Ben says in disbelief, I killed you?  
Your dead, I closed your dead eyes, you can't be alive, and you can't, or is this in my mind, I keep seeing you lying dead with the tie still around your neck, I keep seeing you…why did you have to find that damn tie, Ben says to Will.

Ben we were friends why did you try to kill me, WHY, Will asks?  
I was forced to kill you; you could have ruined everything between Abby and me, Ben replies to Will.  
You would have told her and she would have gone back to Chad, Ben adds.  
Forced to kill me, you weren't forced to kill me, you wanted to kill me you bastard, Will yells at Ben!  
I had to kill you, I HAD TOO!  
Now stop haunting me Will!  
You didn't kill Will as you can see Ben he's alive and well and Abby is with Chad and they are going to raise her son Thomas while you rot in here for the rest of your miserable life, Sonny yells at Ben very angry.  
You're not the least bit sorry are you Ben for what you did to me, Will yells at Ben?  
NO, Ben yells back to Will!  
I did what I had to do to get rid of Chad, Ben adds.  
Sonny calls the guard and tells him that he and Will are ready to leave.  
As Ben is led out, Sonny tells him he hopes he rots in hell for what he did to Will and Paige and Serena and the midwife.  
Sonny I'm sorry I dragged you here, you were right, Will says.  
Babe I'm the one who is sorry for loosing my temper with Ben, Sonny replies to Will.  
Hey that' a side of you I almost never see Sonny. Will says a bit excited.  
Yeah well it's the Greek in me Babe, Sonny replies.  
Well its kind of a turn on Sonny, Will says smirking.  
Will we're in a prison, Sonny replies wishing they weren't.  
Hey there's always the car Sonny, Will tells him.  
Sonny looks at Will wishing they were at home so they could have sex.  
Come on lets go home Will, Sonny says grabbing Wills hand.  
Will kisses Sonny and they leave the prison hand in hand.

After the horrible time seeing Ben Will decides he and Sonny need some daddy/ da da time with Ari.  
He and Sonny drive to Gabi 's and Will calls her on the phone on the way.  
Gabi could Ari spend a few days with Sonny and I at the mansion, Will asks?  
We both really miss her a lot, Will adds.  
Of course she can Will she's both of your daughter to, I'll pack a few thing up for her and you can come pick her up, Gabi replies thrilled.  
Great thanks Gabi, Will says excited.  
Sonny is excited at the idea of having their daughter for a few days.  
After they arrive at Gabi's Sonny calls uncle Vic and asks him if it's OK.  
Sonny you and Will didn't need to ask, Ari is family, I'll have the room next to yours made ready for her, Victor tells him.  
Are we getting company Victor, Maggie asks?  
Yes Sonny and Will have Ari for a few days, Victor tells her.  
Ohh that's wonderful, I 'm so happy for them, they love her so much, Maggie tells Victor  
Gabi gives Will and Sonny some of Ari's things and they leave for home.  
Will and Sonny go back to the mansion with Ari.  
Well look who's here, Victor says seeing Ari.  
She's staying with us for a few days so Will and I can have some quality time with our daughter, isn't it great Uncle Vic, Sonny says excited.  
Maggie enters the room and says the room next to there's all ready for this precious little girl.  
Will carries her up for her nap and Sonny follows.  
Victor the boy's look so happy don't they, Maggie says?  
Yes, lets hope it last this time, Victor says in his gruff voice.  
Victor you promised to give Will another chance, Maggie reminds him.  
I know and I will, but Paul Norita is still in Salem and still loves Sonny, how long before things get out of hand again, Victor replies to Maggie?  
Victor Paul is a grown man, by now he has to realize where Sonny heart lays.  
Maggie I hope your right, I really do, he replies.

Latter over dinner Victor asks Will what he plans to do, are you going back to Sonic?  
No Victor I want to write a book instead, I started one over a year ago but then my work for Sonic kind of stopped it, but I'd really like to finish it, Will replies.  
What about your plans on where to live, I hope you two will consider staying here, Victor asks Will and Sonny?  
Thanks Uncle Vic, but Will and I would rather have a place for the four of us again, we want this little angle under the same roof again, Sonny replies.  
Are you boys going to rent another apartment, Maggie asks?  
Well we want to rent either an apartment or a house Aunt Maggie, Sonny tells her.  
Sonny I'll give you and Will the money for a down payment on a house if you want to buy one instead of renting, its time you boys set down some permanent roots in Salem, Victor tells him.  
Thanks Uncle Vic but we want to get a house on our own, and we will when the time is right, Sonny replies.  
Well I own a few houses in town that you boys can look at, I know at least four are currently empty and have just been renovated, Sonny tells Will and Sonny.  
Sounds great Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
I make some calls after dinner for you two, Victor tells Sonny and Will.  
Thanks Victor, Will says excited.

After Dinner is over Will and Sonny play with Ari till its time for her bath.  
After that they put Ari to bed, Will reads her a story and Sonny sings to her.  
After she's asleep the boys go to there room.  
Will looks at Sonny with the lets make love look, Sonny needs no convincing.  
Will begins to strip off his shirt then his pants and underwear all the time looking deep into Sonny's eyes.  
After he's naked he walks over to Sonny and begins taking off Sonny's cloths kissing him as he does it.  
After Sonny is naked too he picks up his husband and carries him to there bed and they make love.

In the morning the boys go to look at the houses Victor has arranged for them to see.  
Sonny this is a tough choice all these houses are incredible, Will says after they see all the houses.  
I know babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
Do you have a favorite Sonny, Will asks?  
Yes Will I do how about you, Sonny asks him?  
Yes I do too, Will tells Sonny.  
At the count of three Will we'll both say the house we like, Sonny says.  
1 2 3, Sonny says.  
House 4 they both say.  
They kiss.  
Great I'll call Uncle Vic and arrange the lease, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I'm going to call Gabi and ask her to walk thru it with us before we sign since after all she's going to live there too, Will says.  
Hi Gabi, Yeah we picked a house from the four Victor arranged, can you come over and see it before we sign the lease, Will asks her?  
Great see you in a few minutes, Will says on the phone to Gabi.  
Sonny she's on her way, Will tells him.  
A few minutes latter Gabi arrives and instantly loves the house.  
I love it guys, its perfect, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
On the main floor its all open but the original floors and moldings have been well preserved.  
It has an office for Will and a large sunroom that can be a playroom for Ari.  
Gabi tours the upstairs and sees the master and says this will be your room, and this large room with the private bath can be mine and this one down the hall would be perfect for Ari.  
Ohh and there are other bedrooms too if you guys have any more kids, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
And Ari's room is far enough away from your room she won't hear the noises you guys make, Gabi adds smirking.  
Noises what noises are you talking about Gabi, Will asks?  
Noises that our little girl is to young to understand, just make sure the lock on you door works this time, I don't want to have to explain what daddy and da da are doing, Gabi tells Will and Sonny laughing.  
We don't really make noise do we Gabi, Will asks turning red?  
Will no offense but you do tend to be loud when you and Sonny are well doing it, Gabi replies.  
Sonny breaks out laughing.  
Sonny I hate to tell this, no wait I guess I do want to tell you, you're not quiet either especially when your doing something well private for Will, Gabi tells him.  
Sonny turns red.  
Will starts laughing.  
I guess we should invest in sound proofing Sonny, Will says.  
They sign the lease and prepare to move in.  
Gabi calls JJ and asks him to help them move in.  
Lucas had all of the boys things put into storage so Sonny rents a truck and he and Will and JJ go to bring everything over to the new house.  
This place is huge guys, JJ says looking around.  
You guys really found a great place to rent, JJ adds.  
The guys carry all the stuff from storage in and then they go to Rafe's place to get Gabi's and Ari's things too.  
After a few hours everything is moved in but the place is still a mess.  
First thing we need to do after we get organized is get a Christmas tree Sonny, Will tells him.  
It'll take us a few days to get organized Will, but we'll get one as a family over the weekend, Sonny replies to Will.  
That will be great Sonny, Will says excited.  
Will I need to go return the truck and then check the Club, I'll be home as soon as I can, and I'll pick up food for us from the Pub on the way home, Sonny tells Will.  
Will kisses Sonny and he leaves.  
Will and JJ work on arranging the furniture while Gabi tackles Ari's room.  
Lucas shows up and helps carrying boxes to there proper rooms.

Meanwhile Sonny returns the truck and walks to the club.  
Sonny sees Paul jogging thru Horton Square and he yells Hi Paul.  
Paul sees Sonny and runs over and kisses him.  
Sony pushes him away, which confuses Paul.  
Sonny what is it, Paul asks confused?  
Is it Will, Paul asks?  
I'm sorry I thought you were ready to move on and that's why you came back, Paul adds.  
Paul I'm not here for you I came home with Will, Sonny explains to him.  
Will, Paul replies shocked?  
But Will is dead Sonny, Paul says!  
No he's not Paul, Sonny replies.  
Paul is stunned.  
Will's not dead, how can that be, Paul asks Sonny?  
He was strangled to death, Paul adds.  
Well he was strangled, but not to death Paul, Sonny tells him.  
He survived the attack and was hidden away for his and our family's protection, Sonny adds.  
You didn't know Will was alive and that we came back here to restart our lives in Salem, Sonny asks Paul?  
Paul looking very disappointed replies, I thought you were back here for me.  
I didn't know about Will, I was away for the last week or so, Paul says sounding very sad.  
I didn't know I'm sorry I kissed you Sonny, Paul says as he walks away depressed.  
Honey you really should not be talking to Paul Norita, Adrienne says walking over to Sonny?  
Mom I didn't see you there, Sonny replies startled.  
No you didn't, because your eyes were glued on Paul, Adrienne tells Sonny worried.  
Mom I'm with Will and I love him not Paul, I just wish I didn't hurt him just now, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Sonny he's a grown man he'll get over it in time, Adrienne says.  
I hope your right Mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne.

Adrienne decides to take matters in her own hands and goes to Paul's place.  
Paul I want to talk to you, Adrienne tells him.  
Look Paul I hate to interfere but your presence here will only bring more trouble for Sonny, Adrienne says.  
It was Will who caused all the trouble not me, Paul says angry.  
Think back on all that happened I wonder if that's completely true Paul, Adrienne replies.  
I saw how you acted when you first saw Sonny just now; you're still in love with him, Adrienne adds.  
Paul, Sonny has made his choice and it's Will he loves, Adrienne says.  
I am not going to just sit by and watch him stay married to that lying slut Adrienne, Sonny belongs with me, Paul tells her!  
Paul Sonny belongs where his heart is and that's with Will not you, I don't mean to sound cruel but you have to face the fact that he loves Will, Adrienne tells him.  
He'll realize in time he made a mistake taking back that whore Adrienne, Paul replies.  
Paul for the last time forget Sonny and leave him and Will alone, Adrienne says.  
After Adrienne leaves Paul sits on his bed thinking I almost won Sonny before I will win him again this time.

A few days latter Sonny, Will, Ari and Gabi go out Christmas tree shopping.  
Ari picks out a nice very tall tree and they take it home and have quality family fun time decorating it.  
I think we need more ornaments for this tree Sonny, Will says.  
Yeah well get some more tomorrow, Sonny replies looking over the tree.  
The doorbell rings and Gabi answers it.  
Hi Adrienne, Gabi says.  
Grandma, Ari says.  
Hi sweetie, Adrienne says to Ari kissing her.  
Boys, Gabi this place is great, Adrienne says looking around.  
I love your tree Ari, Adrienne tells her.  
Did you pick it out, Adrienne asks Ari?  
I brought you boys some more ornaments, I figured you would let Ari pick the tree and it would be huge, Adrienne tells Will, Sonny and Gabi.  
Thanks Mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne taking the boxes of ornaments.  
Will look these ornaments, they were on our tree when I was a kid, Sonny says excited.  
Mom are you sure you want us to have them, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
Yes Sonny I do, Adrienne replies.  
After they hang the ornament Adrienne brought Will climbs a ladder and lifts up Ari and she puts the star on top and Gabi snaps a picture of them.  
They all stand back as Sonny plugs it in, Ok guys in 3 2 1, Sonny says as he plugs it in to everone.  
wights, Ari says clapping.  
Will and Sonny kiss, Ari giggles seeing her daddy and dada kiss.  
Dada and daddy wuv, Ari says.  
That's right Ari your daddy and dada love each other, Adrienne tells her.  
Will and Sonny both kiss Ari and tell her daddy and dada love her and mommy and grandma too.  
Adrienne leaves and JJ comes over to take Gabi to dinner while Will and Sonny take care of Ari for the night.  
Sonny hangs mistletoe in several places around the house including over there bed.  
After Ari is in bed Will builds a fire in the fire place and he and Sonny spend the night cuddling watching Christmas moves and drinking hot coco.  
Sonny and Will love every bit of there lives.

The following Day Will takes Ari out for a walk thru Horton Square.  
As they walk Will sees Paul.  
Paul hey Paul, Will calls out.  
Will nice to see you alive and well, Paul says.  
You say that as if you're not happy that I am Paul, Will replies.  
Look I know I did a lot of horrible things to you before I'm sorry, I really am Paul, Will says.  
Save your apology Will, I know from experience you don't mean a word of it, Paul replies angry.  
Paul I really, Paul wait please, Will says as Paul walks away.

Will, Sonny call's out.  
Hey babe hi Ari, Sonny says to Will as he picks Ari up.  
Hey was that Paul you were talking to Will, Sonny asks?  
Yes I tried to apologize to him, but he would not listen to me, Will replies.  
I'm sorry babe, but you know you did treat him badly in the past, Sonny tells Will.  
Give him time, he'll come around Will, Sonny says.  
I hope so Sonny, Salem is not a very big place so our paths are going to cross a lot, Will replies.  
We'll maybe he'll leave Salem Will, Sonny tells Will.  
No he won't and I don't want him to over me, Will tells Sonny.  
He and John made a connection as father and son and that's too important to both of them to loose it because of me.  
Will you have grown up so much since well you know, I so impressed on how you handle things.  
I love you babe Sonny says kissing Will.  
Ari giggles dada kiss daddy.  
Hey Will you said last night you wanted to do some Christmas shopping, how about I take Ari for the afternoon so you can do it.  
Really Sonny that would be great!  
Come on Ari lets spend some da da daughter time.  
Will Shops all after noon and buys Ari some toys and a few special gifts for Sonny and a few things for Gabi and Lucas.  
Marlena sees him shopping and comes over to him.  
Will.  
Hi grandma.  
Doing some last minute Christmas shopping Will?  
Yeah I needed a gift for Sonny.  
I think you gave Sonny the best gift he could ever get Will.  
I just want this to be the best Christmas we ever had together, the last few were marred with other things.  
I know Will a lot has happened the last few years to you both Nick and Paul.  
Ohh I'm sorry Will I should not have mentioned him.  
It's OK grandma.  
I saw him today and tried to apologize to him for what I did to him in the past.  
What happened Will?  
He would not listen to me grandma.  
Will it will take time, but you never know you two may just wind up being friends.  
I hope so grandma I hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

Its Christmas Eve in Salem and everywhere everybody is in the holiday spirit.  
JJ helps his mom prepare for the annual Christmas ornament hanging.  
All the the Horton ornaments are laid out and ready to go on the tree.  
Soon the Horton family will gather and the festive holiday tradition begins.  
This Christmas Eve is extra special to the Horton family because they have Will back after thinking he was dead and Sonny back from Paris.  
If only Bo hadn't dies Jennifer thinks looking at his ornament.  
Mom is everything ready for tonight, JJ asks Jennifer?  
Yes JJ I just wish Bo was still here with us, Jennifer replies.  
I feel so bad for Hope, to get him back and watch him die shes been thru so much, Jennifer tells JJ.  
I know mom, at least we have Will back mom, JJ says trying to cheer Jennifer up.  
Thank god for that JJ, Jennifer replies.  
Well I better check on things in the kitchen JJ, Jennifer says.  
Ohh Gabi is coming too isn't she JJ, Jennifer asks him?  
Yes mom she's bring Ari, JJ tells Jennifer.

Latter on the Horton family is assembled and ready to get the festivities underway they are just waiting on Sonny and Will.  
The doorbell rings and they arrive.  
Merry Christmas everyone sorry I had a problem getting away from the Club, Sonny says.  
Hey babe mistletoe, Sonny says pulling Will into a passionate kiss.  
Will, Sonny, Jennifer yells, Merry Christmas and she hugs them and kisses them.  
Where's Ari, Will asks?  
Daddy da da he hears and turns around to see his little girl dressed like an elf.  
Merry Christmas Ari, Will says taking her into his arms and giving her a kiss.  
Lets go hang your ornament on the tree, Will tells Ari.  
Twee, Ari says.  
OK Ari we'll get started, Jennifer says giving her a little hug.  
Jennifer starts by hanging her mother and fathers ornaments then her own and then Jack's on the tree.  
Then JJ hangs his and then Abby hangs hers.  
Abby hangs a new ornament for Thomas that was just made.  
Other family members come forward and put on their ornaments.  
Will and Sonny hang there's next to one another.  
With Ari in his arms he and Sonny help Ari hang hers.  
Ari yells Murry Chrismass!  
The Horton Family all raise a glass and say Merry Christmas.  
Will looks at Bo's ornament and a tear goes down his cheek.  
He turns to Jennifer and says I wish he could be here with us too, Will says.  
Not long ago everyone thought I was dead, Will adds.  
I feel so bad for Hope to get him back after all these years only to loose him again, Will tells Jennifer.  
Will it was a miracle that we got you back I can't tell you how happy we all were when we got the news that you were alive and well, Jennifer says.  
Jennifer Hugs Will.  
Sonny seeing how down Will has gotten and starts singing OH Christmas Tree and everyone joins in.  
Wills mood picks up and he sings too so does Jennifer.  
Sonny pulls Will into a Kiss as Ari giggles daddy and da da kiss.  
OK Ari, Will says as he pulls Sonny into a kiss.  
Hey our daughter said we should, Will tells Sonny.  
Ari giggles.  
JJ takes the innovative and kisses Gabi under mistletoe he holds over her head.  
Sonny and Will stay for a while and see family that they had not seen since before Will had supposedly died.

After they leave the Horton house the four go to Uncle Vic's for dinner.  
Ari gets a few early presents and plays happily on the floor.  
OK Boys I have a special gift for you both and this little one too, Victor tells Will and Sonny.  
Here open it, Victor demands.  
They open it together and are both surprised.  
Uncle Vic we can't accept this, Sonny says shocked.  
Victor we appreciate this but we..Will starts to tell Victor till he is cut off.  
Boys the house is yours, no arguments, just accept it gracefully, Victor says in his usual gruff tone to Will and Sonny.  
Sonny realizes that Victor has his mindset on giving them the house.  
OK thank you uncle Vic, Sonny says.  
Will follows Sonny and says thanks Victor.  
Ari what do you say to your great great uncle for the house he just gave us, Sonny asks.  
Twanks onkle Wic, Ari says.  
Your welcome Ari, Victor replies .  
Will and Sonny with Ari group hug Victor. Brady proposes a toast to Christmas and Family.  
Hear Hear! Everyone replies.

At home afterward Sonny and Will and Gabi help Ari put out milk and cookies for Santa then Will reads her Twas the Night Before Christmas then they put Ari to bed, as he carries her up to bed Sonny sings to her.  
As soon as they lay her down in her bed she's fast asleep.  
The three then go downstairs to put her presents under the tree and Sonny eats the cookies and drinks the milk.  
A da da's work is never done, Sonny says laughing.  
Da da not getting a special present from daddy for eating all the cookies, Will says laughing.  
OK boys Gabi says blushing knowing what Will was talking about.  
How about da da gives daddy the special gift too and calls it even, Gabi tells Will and Sonny laughing.  
Will and Sonny Blush.  
I love making you two blush, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
After they finish setting up Ari's gifts and stocking, Will gets a few gifts for Sonny and Gabi and puts them under the tree.  
Gabi moves the fire screen out so it looks like Santa moved it coming down the chimney.  
Sonny comes up from behind Will with mistletoe and holds it over his head and kisses his passionately.  
Will Grabs the mistletoe and holds it over Sonny's head and kisses him back.  
OK boys, Gabi says watching the cute scene, I'll finish up why don't you two go give each other your special gift in your room, and lock the door I don't want to explain to Ari what she sees da da and daddy doing just yet, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
The boys laugh and Sonny swoops Will up into his arms and carries him up stairs.  
Gabi watches and laughs and secretly wishes she would find someone that makes her happy like Will did with Sonny.  
Will and Sonny take a shower together and then kissing passionately go to their bed and give each other their very special gift.

Lying in bed latter they talk.  
I can't believe Victor gave us this house Sonny, Will says.  
I know Will, I was as surprised as you were, Sonny replies.  
Wow I have the man of my dreams, a beautiful daughter and now a great home of our own, life is great Will, Sonny tells Will.  
It sure is Sonny it sure is, Will replies.  
Will kisses Sonny and they lay there kissing and cuddling for a while before falling asleep.

Christmas morning is wonderful family time for Will, Sonny and Gabi.  
They have a great time watching Ari opening her presents. Little Ari loves all her gifts from Santa.  
Will gets up and gets Sonny's gift out from under the tree.  
Sonny opens it and it's a Watch that has an inscription on it Sonny reads it and cries and pulls Will into a kiss.  
So what does it say Sonny, Gabi asks curious?  
Gabi some things are private, Sonny replies.  
Will and Sonny kiss while Gabi gets up and makes some breakfast.  
Sonny goes in and makes coffee.  
Will cleans up the wrapping paper and straightens the living room up.  
Then Will sets the table and gets Ari ready for breakfast.  
After they eat Sonny cleans up and Gabi sits down on the floor with Will and Ari and they play with her toys.  
Sonny joins them after he finishes.  
They hear a knock on the front door and JJ comes in with a Santa hat on and a bag of gifts.  
Ho Ho Ho, JJ says.  
Ari runs over to him and hugs him and calls him Santa JJ.  
JJ gives Ari a few gifts from him and his mom and Abby.  
Ari and Will rip the gifts open.  
Will asks, what do we say to JJ Ari.  
JJ crouches down and Ari hugs him and gives him a kiss and says thank you.  
JJ hugs her and kisses her back and says you welcome.  
JJ has a large flat gift for Will and Sonny.  
They boys open it a see it's a painting made from there wedding photo.  
JJ this is beautiful Thank you, Sonny and Will with tears in tears in there eyes say.  
Gabi looks at the painting and says, guys I think that should go over the mantle it's beautiful, She tells Will and Sonny.  
Sonny places it up on the mantle and he and Will look at it and kiss.  
Gabi this is for you from me JJ. Gabi takes it and opens it.  
JJ these are so beautiful, thank you and she kisses him.  
Look Will , Sonny he gave me earrings, Gabi says putting them on.  
JJ I love them, Gabi says as she kisses him again.  
Gabi goes to the tree and takes out a box for JJ from her.  
JJ opens it and kisses Gabi.  
Gabi I love it, look guys he says showing off the watch she gave him to Will and Sonny.  
Gabi I love it and I love you, JJ says as he kisses her passionately.  
JJ and Gabi look like the want some alone time.  
Will carries Ari upstairs and gets her dressed then gets dressed himself.  
Sonny gets dressed too and he and Will get there coats and bundle Ari up and take her to see the family.

As they leave Sonny says to JJ that he thinks Gabi has a special present for him.  
JJ looks confused, and Gabi tells him I will tell or better still show you latter.  
She playfully throws a couch pillow at Sonny who ducks and runs out the door.  
After they leave JJ carries Gabi up to her room, in her room Gabi takes off JJ shirt and kisses him passionately.  
Gabi gives him her special gift and then he gives her his.  
Will, Sonny and Ari arrive at Lucas's place and he is excited to see his granddaughter.  
Lucas gives Ari a dollhouse and Ari is excited.  
Don't worry boys I'll drop this off latter, Lucas tells them.  
After Lucas's place they go to Kate's then Marlena's finally they wind up at the Kiriakis mansion.  
Will tells Sonny they should have brought his car too for all the gifts Ari has gotten from Santa.  
Brady offers to drop some of the gifts off latter for them.  
Sonny remembers he forgot a gift he got for Uncle Vic and tells Will he needs to go home and get it.

Sonny arrives at home just in time to see JJ naked except for a Santa hat, Gabi is wearing reindeer antlers and screams when she sees Sonny, she pulls a throw of a chair and wraps it around herself.  
JJ takes his hat off and tries to cover himself.  
Sonny you're back early, Gabi says embarrassed.  
Sorry Gabi, JJ but I forgot a gift for uncle Vic its under the tree in the back, Sonny tells them.  
JJ goes over and picks it up forgetting he's naked.  
Nice butt JJ, Sonny tells him.  
JJ blushes, hey I'm going to tell Will your looking at other guys butts, he tells Sonny.  
Hey you're naked in my living room, besides if Will were home he'd say the same thing, Sonny replies to JJ.  
Sonny tells Gabi and JJ that they should really keep it in the bedroom; I don't want to explain to our daughter what her mommy and uncle JJ are doing, at least not yet.  
Gabi and Sonny Laugh and JJ stares at them bewildered.  
JJ runs upstairs and gets dressed and so does Gabi.  
Look at the time were so late, Gabi tells JJ.  
What are we going to say to your Mom JJ, Gabi asks him?  
She expected us over an hour ago, Gabi adds.  
Well Gabi we could tell her we were making love, JJ says laughing.  
Gabi blushes, you wouldn't JJ would you, She asks him?  
Your mom would freak, Gabi tells JJ!  
Relax Gabi I was kidding, JJ replies.  
We'll tell her I was helping you to assemble one of Ari's gifts, JJ adds.  
Look at us worried that we have to explain this to your Mom were both adults, Gabi tells JJ.  
They both laugh.

At the Kiriakis mansion Sonny returns with Victors gift.  
It's a vase that his mom once owned that he and Will got at an auction.  
Victor is very touched they got this for him.  
My favorite picture of my mother has this in the picture.  
Victor hugs Sonny and then Will and says thank you.  
Will asks Sonny why he was gone so long?  
Well Babe I walked in and found Gabi and JJ naked in the living room it was awkward and funny at the same time, Sonny tells Will.  
Will laughs.  
And by the way if JJ asks tell him he has a nice butt, Sonny tells Will.  
Will says OK, but why Sonny?  
OHH, Will says as he understands what Sonny walked in on!  
So Sonny whose butt looks better his or mine, Will asks trying to sound jealous?  
Will I love your butt, Sonny says grabbing it.  
OK if you boys are done grabbing each other dinner is served, Victor says smirking.

A few days later Will runs into Kate in the Square.  
Hi grandma.  
Will how's my favorite grandson today, Kate asks?  
I'm doing great, Will replies to Kate.  
How's Sonny and Ari, Kate asks Will?  
They 're both great, Will replies .  
They see Paul walking thru the Square and when Paul sees Will he tries to turn around.  
Paul, Will yells.  
Will I don't think you should talk to him, Kate warns Will.  
Grandma I need to speak to him, I need to apologize to him for everything I did to him and his mom, Will replies to Kate.  
Will what ever you did Paul deserved, Kate replies.  
No grandma he didn't, Will tells Kate.  
Paul walks over to Will.  
Hi Paul, Will says holding out his hand.  
Will I thought we settled this over a week ago I'm not interested in anything you have to say, Paul tells him angry.  
Paul please listen to me please, Will begs.  
No you little whore, Paul replies to Will.  
Paul that's enough get out of here, Kate yells.  
Hey Will called me over so don't blame me, tell your little slut of a grandson to take his insincere apology and…Paul says until Sonny stops him.  
Leave Paul Now, Sonny says angry.  
GO, Sonny shouts at Paul!  
Sonny you know he's a whore and a slut how can you take him back like this you know he'll cheat on you again, If he hasn't already, Paul tells Sonny.  
Paul you have to the count of 5 to leave or so help me I'll deck you, Sonny warns him.  
All right Sonny but just do yourself a favor and use a condom when you have sex with him so you don't catch anything, Paul tells Sonny.  
Sonny gives Paul a angry look and Paul leaves in a hurry.  
That bastard how dare he talk to Will like that, Kate says angry?  
Grandmas please don't get involved leave Paul alone, Will begs Kate.  
Grandma I hurt Paul in the past, its no wonder he feels bitter towards me, Will adds.  
Sonny takes Wills hand, babe maybe you should just steer clear of Paul he's not going to listen to you.  
Will listen to Sonny, Paul's a jerk, Kate tells Will.  
If I could I would fire him from Basic Black, Kate tells Will and Sonny.  
Grandma no please don't do that, Will begs Kate!  
Will I just don't understand how you can allow him to call you names like he did or why your making excuses for him, Kate says.  
Grandma just stay out of it, Will tells Kate.  
Please, Will begs Kate!  
OK Will, Kate replies.

Will and Sonny go for a walk in the park.  
Sonny Please don't be angry with Paul, you know what I put him through, Will tells him.  
Will if he talks about you like he just did you can bet he'd regret it, Sonny replies angry to him.  
Sonny NO! No Sonny please just stay out of it, Will tells Sonny.  
OK Will I promise, Sonny replies.

Will and Sonny walk home together holding hands.  
Hey Sonny what do you want to do for New Years Eve.  
Are you having a special event for New Years at the Club, Will asks Sonny?  
No Babe the Club will be open but I plan to spend New Years Eve with you, Sonny replies to Will.  
Uncle Vic and Maggie are having a party this year and were invited, Sonny tells Will.  
We can dance all night and then kiss at the stroke of midnight, Sonny adds.  
Your dad will watch Ari for us, Sonny tells Will.  
Gabi and JJ are coming too, kind of a double date.  
Sounds like fun Sonny, Will says pulling him into a kiss.  
Just practicing for New Years Sonny, wait I need more practice nope still not right nope were getting there nope nope nope ahh got it, Will says.  
I don't know Will if we got it right, here we better try again, Sonny replies kissing Will.  
The sound of giggling interrupts them.  
Ohh Sonny I think a little someone is giggling at us what should we do about that, Will asks?  
Hmm Will I think we should tickle her, Sonny replies as he and Will start tickling Ari.  
Ari laughs.  
OK you three dinner is ready, Gabi says laughing watching Will and Sonny tickle Ari.  
Will picks up Ari and carries her to her chair on his shoulders.  
So guys are we all on for New Years Eve, Gabi asks Will and Sonny?  
Yes we are Gabi, Sonny replies.

On New Years Eve Will returns to the house after dropping off Ari at his dad's.  
Sonny dad said he will keep Ari overnight, so we can pick her up in the morning, Will tells him.  
Gabi comes down the stairs in a ball gown.  
Wow Gabi that's some dress, Sonny tells her.  
Gabi you look great, Will adds.  
Gabi do you and JJ want to ride over with us, Sonny asks?  
No Sonny JJ driving us he should be here any minute, Gabi replies.  
The doorbell rings.  
I'll get it you two go get dressed, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
Gabi opens the door.  
JJ stands there looking at how beautiful Gabi looks for several minutes till he says, you look fantastic Gabi.  
Thanks JJ you look very handsome in that tux. Gabi tells him.  
Gabi I got this for you, JJ says as he takes out a corsage.  
JJ thank you its lovely, Gabi replies.  
Here let me pin it on for you Gabi, JJ says.  
Gabi and JJ kiss.  
Let me get my wrap and we can go JJ the boy's will met us there, Gabi tells him.  
Upstairs Sonny is almost dressed and finishes tying his tie.  
Will are you ready Sonny calls into the bathroom?  
Will Will, Sonny calls out louder .  
Sonny goes into the bathroom and sees Will shaking by the mirror, his tie is lying on the floor.  
Babe what's wrong, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny pulls Will into a hug.  
Talk to me, what's wrong, Sonny asks Will worried?  
Will, Sonny says again!  
After a minute Will stops shaking and Sonny walks him into there room.  
Here Will sit on our bed, Sonny tells him.  
Can you tell me what happened, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny I saw his eye's again, Will replies terrified.  
Whose eyes babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Ohh god you saw Ben's eyes didn't you Will, Sonny says alarmed?  
The tie, Sonny yells to Will realizing what happened!  
Babe I forgot I'm sorry, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I feel so scared Will says shaking again and I don't know why.  
Its OK Will I'm here I got you it's OK, Sonny tells Will.  
Will starts to cry and Sonny holds him.  
Sonny I'm sorry, Will says.  
Will why don't we skip the party Uncle Vic will understand, Sonny tells him.  
No Sonny we should go we promised Victor we'd be there, Will replies.  
OK but no ties, just leave you collar unbuttoned, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny takes off his tie while Will's back is to him and opens his top button.  
Come on lets go Babe, Sonny tells Will.

At the party everyone is dancing.  
Will and Sonny arrive and Victor goes over to greet them.  
What no t... Victor starts saying till Sonny signals him to stop.  
Maggie comes over and asks Will for a dance.  
After they go to the dance floor Sonny pulls Victor aside.  
What's going on Sonny, Victor asks?  
Why did you cut me off, Victor adds?  
Uncle Vic Will had a panic attack over wearing a necktie, Sonny tells him.  
He looks OK now Sonny, Victor says watching him dance with Maggie.  
It took me awhile to calm him down Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
I think you should speak to Marlena tomorrow, she might know how to help him Sonny, Victor says.  
Sonny and Will dance the night away together.  
Gabi cuts in a few times and Sonny cuts in on her and JJ and dances with JJ.  
Everyone laughs watching how uncomfortable JJ is dancing with Sonny.  
At the stroke of midnight Will and Sonny share a passionate kiss so does Gabi and JJ.  
Maggie looks on and comments young love.  
Young love nothing, Victor says as he kisses her.  
Victor what has gotten into you, Maggie asks enjoying the moment?  
Just the night and the beautiful woman I married to, Victor replies to Maggie kissing her again.

Will and Sonny stay at the party until almost 2 am and then leave for home.  
JJ and Gabi also leave but go to a hotel room JJ got for them.  
Well Will we have the house to ourselves what would you like to do, Sonny asks?  
Sonny how about we have our own party, Will suggests.  
Will unbuttons his shirt and then unbuttons Sonny's.  
He puts both hands on Sonny's shoulders under his open shirt and pushes his shirt off him.  
Sonny does the same to Will.  
They kiss.  
Sonny kisses Will's neck then his chest then his abs and then proceeds to remove the rest of his cloths.  
Then he takes off his own cloths and pushes Will on to the couch and they make love.  
Afterward Will carries Sonny up to bed by accident he hits Sonny's head against the door jam in their room.  
Ouch, Sonny yells.  
Sorry Sonny Will says kissing the spot on Sonny's head.  
Well Will you know what will make it feel better, Sonny says?  
Ice, Will replies playing dumb?  
No think again Will, Sonny says looking down.  
Ohh OK Sonny I know what you want, Will says smiling.

In the morning Will wakes up first and looks at the clock and sees the time.  
Sonny wake up its 11:30.  
Sonny jumps out of bed.  
I'm late Sonny yells to Will!  
Will I was supposed to be at the club at 10:00, Sonny says.  
Sonny gets dressed in a hurry and leaves for the club.

The phone rings and its Lucas.  
Will were are you, Lucas asks?  
You were supposed to meet Ari and I for breakfast almost 2 hours ago, Lucas adds.  
Sorry dad Sonny and I over slept we had a late night, Will tells him.  
Late night Huh I know what that means, Lucas says laughing.  
Hey dad were married we can well you know when ever we want, Will tells Lucas.  
I just kidding you Will I think its great how much you and Sonny love each other, Lucas replies.  
Ari however misses her daddy and dada and mommy, Lucas tells Will.  
Ok dad, tell Ari daddy is coming right now, Will tells Lucas.  
Where are you two now dad. Will asks Lucas?  
Were back at my place having some grandpa granddaughter time, Lucas tells Will.  
Tell you what Will we'll meet you at the pub at 1:00 for lunch, Lucas says.  
Sounds great dad, Will replies to Lucas.  
Will calls Sonny first on the Clubs phone and gets no answer.  
That's strange Will thinks.  
Will then calls Sonny's cell.  
Sonny how about meeting us at 1:00 at the pub for some lunch, Will asks him?  
Sounds great, Sonny replies.  
OK bye Sonny, Will says hanging up the phone.

Will arrives at the pub just before 1 and sees Ari and his dad are already there.  
Daddy, Ari yells!  
Hi Ari daddy missed you, Will says.  
Will is Sonny coming too, Lucas asks?  
Yes he should be here soon, Will tells Lucas.  
Speak of the devil Lucas says as Sonny come into the pub to Will.  
Dada Ari, yells to Sonny!  
Ari da da missed you so much,Sonny says giving her a kiss.  
Sonny kisses Will.  
Don't you too ever stop, Lucas asks Will?  
Nope dad we don't, Will tells Lucas.  
Grwanpa daddy wuvs dada.  
Yes I know Ari, Lucas tells her.  
So Sonny what business did you have to do at the club on New Years day, Lucas asks?  
I had to check the new auto inventory system that was installed against the actual inventory, Sonny explains to Lucas.  
So how did the new system do Sonny, Lucas asks?  
Well Lucas it worked great, Sonny replies.  
It's going to cut payroll hours down since no one will need to do a physical inventory all the time, Sonny tells Lucas.  
It'll even generate orders for more supplies, Sonny adds.  
Wow at this rate soon you'll have automatic bartenders and won't need any staff, Lucas tells Sonny.  
I don't know about that Lucas, this upgrade was Chad's idea and I'm still not sure I like it, Sonny replies.  
I hate how machines are taking away jobs, Sonny adds.  
Sonny it's the wave of the future and besides you're a businessman you have to do what's good for the bottom line, Lucas tells Sonny.  
I know Lucas but it doesn't mean I have to like it, Sonny replies.

After lunch Will and Sonny take Ari home for her nap.  
Sonny why did you lie to my dad, Will asks?  
Lie I didn't lie to him Will, Sonny replies defensive .  
Sonny you told me that upgrade was put in before Christmas and you already checked its accuracy, Will tells him.  
What were you really doing Sonny, Will asks?  
I know you were not at the club; I called there first on the landline before I called your cell, Will tells Sonny.  
I'm sorry babe I went to talk to Marlena, Sonny finally replies to Will.  
About what Sonny, Will asks?  
About you Will, Sonny replies.  
You scared me last night when you had that attack over the tie, Sonny tells Will.  
I sorry I lied to you, but I'm worried about you Will, Sonny tells Will  
So what did grandma say Sonny, Will asks?  
She said it might be PTSD, Sonny replies.  
She recommended a Doctor who is a friend of hers who specializes in PTSD, Sonny tells Will.  
Here's his card Will, Sonny says handing him the card.  
Please call him babe, Sonny begs Will.  
Sonny I'm fine I don't need to see anyone, Will tells him.  
Will you were brutally attacked its normal for they're to be some emotional issues after something like that, Sonny tells Will.  
Please babe do it for me please Will, Sonny begs Will.  
All right Sonny I'll call the Doctor, Will finally says.  
If you want Will I'll go with you, Sonny offers.  
We'll get thru it together, Sonny tells Will taking his hand.  
I love you Will, Sonny says kissing him.  
I love you Sonny, Will replies kissing him back.

Daddy Ari calls from her room.  
Coming Ari, Will yells.  
Will runs upstairs.  
Gabi and JJ come in and see Sonny looking worried.  
Sonny is something wrong, Gabi asks concerned?  
No, well yes its Will, Sonny tells Gabi and JJ.  
Is he all right Sonny, JJ asks concerned?  
Something happened to him last night while he was getting dressed an attack of some kind, Sonny tells Gabi and JJ.  
Will started shaking and said he saw Ben's eyes staring at him, Sonny explains to Gabi and JJ.  
Is he OK now, Gabi asks?  
Yeah he's his normal self now, I'm just worried about it happening again, Sonny says concerned to Gabi and JJ.  
Don't worry Sonny were both here for Will, Gabi says hugging him.  
Thanks Gabi, Sonny replies.

So how was your night you two, Sonny asks Gabi and JJ?  
It was great, JJ replies.  
How was your night Sonny, Gabi asks?  
Great, Sonny replies to Gabi smiling.  
Will and I had a lot of fun, Sonny adds.  
I can see how much fun Sonny aren't those the cloths you both wore last night on the living room floor, Gabi asks rolling her eyes?  
Hey after what I walked in on you two Christmas day your one to talk, Sonny replies playfully.  
Hey JJ those pants really show off your cute butt, Sonny says laughing.  
JJ turns bright red.  
I better go JJ says, say hi to Will for me, he says to Sonny and Gabi.  
After he's gone Gabi goes up to her room to change.  
Sonny goes into the living room and picks up his and Wills cloths.  
He carries the cloths up to their room.  
He sees Will staring into the bathroom mirror again.  
Will, Sonny calls out worried.  
Babe, Sonny says to Will walking over to him.  
WILL, Sonny yells shaking him!  
Will is just staring into the mirror with a scared look on his face.  
On the vanity Sonny sees the necktie Will was supposed to wear the night before.  
Sonny guides him back to the bedroom and helps will lie down on the bed.  
He reaches for the phone and calls Marlena.  
Marlena its Sonny it happened again to Will but I can't snap him out of it can you come over, Sonny says alarmed?  
I'll be right there Sonny, Marlena replies.  
A short time latter Marlena arrives and Gabi lets her in and takes her up to Will.  
How long has he been like this Sonny, Marlena asks?  
At least half an hour Marlena, Sonny replies.  
What triggered it do you know Sonny, Marlena asks?  
Yes and its my fault Will saw the tie he was to wear last night still on the vanity were I guess I left it last night, Will tells Marlena.  
Sonny, Will calls out.  
Will are you OK babe, Sonny asks?  
Yeah, What happened, Will asks Sonny?  
You don't remember, Marlena asks Will?  
Grandma when did you get here, Will asks Marlena confused?  
Sonny called me Will, Marlena replies.  
I have been here for a few minutes, Marlena adds.  
How about you do you remember what happened Will, Marlena asks him?  
No Wait yes that tie.., Will tells Marlena.  
Sonny cuts him off, Babe I'm so sorry I thought I got rid of it last night, he tells Will.  
Sonny no I found it in the drawer you put it in and tried to put it on, Will tells Sonny.  
Will why did you do that, Marlena asks?  
Grandma I refuse to let a necktie affect me like that so I tried to tie it and then I felt the cold and saw Ben's eyes and then nothing till I woke up on the bed, Will tells Marlena.  
Is this going to be my reaction every time I try to wear a tie grandma, Will asks Marlena?  
Will I called doctor Cline for you he'll see you in the morning at 10 in my office.  
Will I want you take these tonight if you have problems sleeping, Marlena tells him handing him pills  
OK grandma, Will replies to Marlena.  
But will I al..., Will starts to ask Marlena till she cuts him off.  
Will doctor Cline can help you if you let him, Marlena says cutting him off.  
Promise me you'll go tomorrow, Marlena asks Will?  
Alright grandma. Will tells Marlena.  
After Marlena leaves Sonny spends the rest of the day with Will still worried for his husband.


	4. Chapter 4

The Following morning Will and Sonny get up early and have breakfast Will doesn't eat much.  
Will is nervous about his doctor's appointment.  
Sonny I don't know about doing this, Will says nervous.  
Will you promised your grandma and me that you would go this morning, Sonny replies.  
I know Sonny but I'm scared, Will says.  
Babe I'll be right there with you, Sonny tells Will.  
All right Sonny but I'm still scared but I'll go, Will tells Sonny.  
I love you Will, Sonny says.  
I know Sonny and I love you, Will replies.  
Don't worry Will we'll get thru this together, Sonny tells Will taking his hand.  
Come on lets take a quick walk thru the park and then we'll go to the appointment, Sonny tells Will.  
Will I missed Salem so much, Paris is a beautiful city but this is home, Sonny says.  
I glad we came home Sonny, I love Salem too, Will replies.  
Will kisses Sonny and he places his hand on Sonny's cheek.  
Well we better get going babe, Sonny says but first one more kiss Will.

Will and Sonny arrive a few minutes early for Will's appointment and Will is visible nervous about.  
Will calm down you've gone thru therapy before and everything went fine, Sonny tells Will.  
I know Sonny I guess what scares me is what ever is going on with me; I don't know what it is and can't control it, Will replies.  
I can understand your apprehension Mr. Horton, Dr. Cline says.  
You must be his husband Mr. Kiriakis, Dr Cline says offering his hand.  
Did I say that right, Dr Cline asks Sonny as they shake hands?  
Yes you did Dr. Cline and call me Sonny.  
And I'm Will, he tells Dr Cline.  
OK thank you, Dr Cline replies to both of them.  
Now if you'll come into the office we'll talk, Dr Cline says extending his arm towards the door.  
Now your grandmother has told me some of what happened to you Will, Dr Cline says.  
I would like to hear from you Will what happened in your own words, Dr Cline asks him?  
Can Sonny stay in here with me Doctor, Will asks?  
Of course Will, Dr Cline replies.  
Sonny you can sit next to him if you like and yes hold his hand too if it makes Will feel better, Dr Cline tells him.  
Sonny I would however ask that you not speak during the session unless answering a question is that OK, Dr Cline asks him?.  
Yes Dr Cline, Sonny replies.  
OK Will now don't worry this won't hurt a bit, Dr Cline tells him.

Now would you tell me what happened in as much detail as you can remember, Dr Cline instructs Will?  
Well I remember that I went to my cousin's apartment to help her and her fiance with their wedding plans, Will says.  
You were in the wedding party then Will, Dr Cline asks?  
Yes I was to be Ben's best man, Will replies.  
Now Ben was your friend and the man who tried to kill you is that right Will, Dr Cline asks?  
Yes, Will answers scared.  
Will I need you to stay as calm as you can, Dr Cline tells him.  
Sonny is right next to you and is not going to let anything happen to you OK, Dr Cline adds.  
Now please continue Will, Dr Cline instructs Will.

Well that same day Ben's father was arrested and was being sent back to Florida to face criminal charges, Abby was worried she could not reach Ben and wanted to go find him, she was expecting the cable guy and worried about loosing the appointment so I offered to stay and wait for him, Will tells Dr Cline.  
What did you do while waiting Will, Dr Cline asks?

While I was waiting I wrote a little and spoke to my grandma on the phone and I was tossing crumpled up paper balls into a waste can near their bed, I missed a few times and got up to pick them up and put them in the can when I found the necktie in the can, Will says.

Will is becoming scared again and squeezes Sonny's hand hard.  
Babe, Sonny says pulling his hand away that hurt.  
Are you OK Sonny, Dr. Cline asks concerned?  
Yes, I'm sorry to interrupt, Sonny replies rubbing his hand.  
Sonny I'm sorry if I hurt you, Will says.  
It's OK Will, Sonny says offering Will his hand again.  
When your ready Will please continue, Dr Cline tells Will.  
I was curious and picked it up Will says holding his throat with his other hand, Will tells Dr Cline.  
What happened then Will, Dr Cline asks?  
Well Ben came home and he seemed to act strange that I found the tie, Will says  
Strange how, Dr Cline asks?  
Nervous and worried, scared I don't know how else to describe it doctor, Will replies.  
OK Will, Dr Cline says.

Well I made small talk because he was starting to worry me, I felt scared and I wanted to get out of there, as I tried to leave he blocked the door, I realized it was him he was the necktie killer, Will yells out!  
And then Will, Dr Cline asks?

He threw me across the room and I must have hit my head and lost conscious for a moment the next thing I remember was him leaning over me with the tie around my neck, I begged him not to kill me but he started to strangle me with the tie, his eyes I'll never forget his eyes, Will says.  
What about his eyes Will, Dr Cline asks?  
Well they were scary he was not the Ben I knew at all, Will replies.  
I see then what happened, Dr Cline asks?  
Well I kept pleading for my life and tried to fight him off but he was too strong for me, then he, he closed my eyes and I could not move and could barely breath, everything was black; I guess he thought I was dead, I could hear him moving around it seemed like he was putting me in a bag or something and carrying me somewhere, I heard breaking sounds and then I felt cold so cold then nothing till I woke up weeks later in the hospital, Will tells Dr Cline.  
Will how do you feel about Ben now, Dr Cline asks Will?  
I hate him I wish he were, Will stops mid sentence.  
Will you wish he was what, Dr Cline asks him?  
I wish he was dead, I wanted to tell him that when we saw him at the prison, Will says.

You saw him Will, Dr Cline replies surprised?  
Yes two days after we get home Sonny and I went to see him, Will explains.  
I wanted him to answer me about why he tried to kill me, I guess I was hopping he was at least sorry for what he did, Will says.  
Was he sorry Will, Dr Cline asks?  
No, Will replies.  
How did he react to his seeing you and your husband, Dr Cline asks?  
He was shocked that I was alive; he kept talking like I was a ghost haunting him, Will replies.  
Sonny how did he seem to you, Dr Cline asks?  
Well like Will said he didn't seem to know Will had survived his attack and he was not the least sorry for what he did to him, Sonny replies.  
I see, Dr. Cline remarks.  
Will a few nights ago you and Sonny were going to a New Years party and you had to wear a tie, Dr Cline says.  
Can you tell me what happened Will, Dr Cline asks?  
I was in the bathroom in front of the mirror and I started to put the tie on when I suddenly felt intense cold and saw his eyes again and became scared. Will replies.  
And then Will, Dr Cline asks?  
Well I started shaking and could not stop, Sonny found me and took me into our room and tried to calm me down, I was all right after a while and we went to the party, Will says.  
Did you wear your tie Will, Dr Cline asks?  
No Sonny told me not to, Will replies.  
OK What happened yesterday Will, Dr Cline asks.  
Well I was down stairs talking to Sonny about his speaking to my grandma about my coming to see you then Ari called me and I went upstairs to her, Will says  
Ari, Dr Cline says Curious?  
She's our daughter, my biological daughter, Will explains.  
While you were upstairs with Ari what did you do, Dr Cline asks?  
I checked on her, she was supposed to be taking her nap, I tucked her in and kissed her and told her to go back to sleep, then I went into Sonny and my room and I looked for the tie, Will says.  
You looked for the tie why Will, Dr Cline asks?  
Well I thought if I could put it on I would be OK and I would stop worrying my husband, Will replies.  
What happened when you tried to put it on, Dr Cline asks?  
I felt the cold again, Will replies.  
Can you describe the feeling Will, Dr Cline asks?  
Cold just very very cold, Will tells Dr Cline.  
Then what happened, Dr Cline asks?  
I saw his eyes' again looking at me it was frightening, then nothing till I woke up in our room laying on the bed with grandma and Sonny standing over me looking worried, Will says.

Will I would like you to hold this tie and describe how it makes you feel, can you do that for me, Dr Cline asks him?  
Will takes it and shuts down, his breathing becomes very slight and he just sits and stares at the tie for several minutes and shakes.  
Dr. Cline takes the tie away and tells Will it's gone.  
Sonny hugs Will and after a minute Will is OK again.  
Will what happened while you held the tie, Dr Cline asks?  
I felt cold and scared and saw his eyes again I also felt like I could barley breath, Will says.  
Were you chocking Will, Dr Cline asks?  
No I just could not breath normally, Will replies.  
OK Will I think we have done enough today you remembered a lot of detail, and I'll help you remember the rest, I would like you to see me a few days a week so I can work with you, is that OK with you, Dr Cline asks?  
Yes Dr. Cline it is, Will replies.  
Dr. Cline is Will going to always have this reaction to ties, Sonny asks?  
No Sonny once we can get him to stop associating ties with Ben and what he did it'll stop, Dr Cline replies.  
You see Will right now is reliving the event every time he holds or tries to put on a tie, Dr Cline explains to Sonny.  
You mean it triggers the memory of what happened to me Doctor, Will asks?  
Will your not just remembering the event you're reliving the event, what we need to do is allow you to remember the attack without reliving it, Dr Cline explains to Will.  
That's what I will try to help you to do, Dr Cline tells Will and Sonny.  
In the mean time I need you to not wear or try to wear a tie, Dr Cline tells Will.  
I am also giving you two prescriptions Will, one is for anxiety and the other one is to help you sleep at night, keep the anxiety pills with you and take one as needed, just make sure your daughter can't get them, Dr Cline tells Will.  
Will Is Monday at 10:00 am good for you, Dr Cline asks him.  
Yes Doctor, Will replies.

After they leave Will tells Sonny it was not as bad as he thought.  
He likes Dr. Cline.  
I like him too Will, I think he can help you, Sonny tells him.  
Will what's wrong, Sonny asks?  
Will gets a look of disappointment on his face.  
I was hoping I could be cured in one appointment so you would stop worrying about me, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe it'll take time, so don't rush it, Sonny replies to Will.  
I love you Will, Sonny says.  
Sonny kisses Will.

Will and Sonny Walk thru the park again and run into Paul.  
Paul just turn around, Sonny tells him.  
Fine Sonny just rem…Paul starts saying till Sonny yells at him.  
Go Paul NOW, Sonny yells at him!  
Hey is everything all right over here, Rafe inquires.  
Yeah Rafe Sonny just is protecting his pillar of virtue husband, Paul replies.  
Sonny looks at Paul ready to hit him.  
Paul leave now, Rafe tells him.  
What I can't walk in the park, Paul asks?  
DO Will and Sonny own it now, I know the Square is named after his family but didn't realize they owned the whole town, Paul adds.  
Paul just leave Will and Sonny alone, if you see them walk the other way, Rafe tells him.  
FINE, Paul says angry.  
Will I'm sorry Paul is such a jerk towards you, Sonny says holding his hand.  
It's OK Sonny I can take his remarks, Will replies.  
Will you shouldn't have to, Rafe replies.  
If I were you I would file a restraining order against Paul, Rafe suggests.  
No Rafe it's all right I don't need to do that, Will replies.  
OK Will, Rafe says shaking his head.  
So how are you doing Will, Rafe asks him?  
Gabi told me about your having a problem; I just want you to know I here for you if you need anything Will, Rafe tells Will.  
Thanks Rafe, but I'll be OK so don't worry about me please, Will tells Rafe.  
He'll be fine Rafe, Sonny says.  
Hey I was just heading to the pub for lunch care to join me, Rafe tells Will and Sonny?  
Sounds good to me, Will replies.  
Sonny, how about you, Rafe asks?  
Yes to me too, Sonny replies as he looks at the direction Paul walk in.

At the pub they get a booth and order sandwiches and soup.  
So boys did you have a good time at Victors New Years party, Rafe asks Will and Sonny?  
Yes Rafe it was great we danced all night, Will replies.  
I heard you danced with JJ Sonny; I would have loved to see his face, Rafe says chuckling.  
Yeah that was funny to watch Will says I was a little jealous especially since you like his butt Sonny, Will says.  
Sonny turns red and Rafe looks puzzled.  
Sonny are you checking out other men, Rafe asks laughing?  
Lets just say I saw JJ's naked butt by accident and I'm not letting him live it down, Sonny replies.  
You saw his butt where Ohh OK I understand now, Rafe replies to Sonny.  
Wow so he and my sister have taken their relationship to the next level, Rafe says surprised to Will and Sonny.  
Hmm I need to have a talk with JJ, Rafe says out loud.  
JJ comes in to pick up an order.  
Hey JJ comes over here, so you and my sister are doing more then just kissing, Rafe says in a big brother kind of way?  
JJ turns bright red, well yes we are well doing stuff, but we use protection Rafe I swear, JJ replies to Rafe.  
Relax JJ I just busting your chops, Rafe tells him.  
An older brother has to have some fun with his sister's boyfriends you know, Rafe adds.  
JJ relaxes and asks Will how he's doing.

FINE will everyone please stop asking me that Will says angry and storms out.  
Will Sonny calls, come back.  
Will WILL Sonny yells outside the pub trying to find Will.  
JJ and Rafe come out and ask Sonny what happened?  
I don't know, Sonny replies.  
JJ and Rafe offer to help Sonny find Will.  
I'll check your house, JJ says.  
I'll check the park Sonny, Rafe says.  
I'll check with Marlena and Lucas, Sonny says worried.  
Hey Sonny don't worry he probably just went off somewhere to be alone, JJ tells a worried Sonny.  
Will runs past the park past everything till he reaches the cemetery.  
In the cemetery he sees Paige's grave and then is shocked to see his own.  
WILLIAM ROBERT HORTON he reads out loud, not even my married name is on it.  
Will what the hell are you doing here, Paul asks angry.  
Will turns around and sees Paul.  
Paul just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for your remarks, Will replies.  
Paul looks at the grave and comments that they should have removed the stone by now.  
Yeah I guess everyone forgot about it, Will tells him.  
I could be there right now, Will says in a strange depressed tone.  
I could be dead right now and you would be happy wouldn't you Paul, Will says.  
Hey Will I was just angry when I made those remarks, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, Paul tells Will.  
Sonny was a widower for 2 months because everyone thought I was here DEAD, Will tells Paul upset.  
Will you starting to scare me, let me call Sonny, Paul says.  
Paul pulls out his phone and starts to dial.  
NO Paul I'm fine, just leave me alone, Will yells at Paul.  
Paul walks away.  
Paul decides to call Sonny anyway.  
Sonny it's Paul, no look I'm not calling to make trouble, No I saw Will, Paul tells Sonny.  
Where is he, is he OK, Sonny asks Paul?  
Sonny he's in the cemetery at his grave just standing there talking about his supposed death, Paul tells Sonny.  
What, Sonny yells out shocked to Paul!  
Paul keep and eye on him and I'll be right there, Sonny tells Paul.  
I can't believe I'm doing this Paul thinks as he watches Will from a distance.  
Sonny when are you going to wake up and realize that little whore is no good for you Paul thinks.  
Sonny arrives at the cemetery a few minutes latter.  
Will, babe thank god I found you, Sonny tells him.  
Sony what are you doing here, Will asks?  
Paul, he told you I was here didn't he, Will says?  
Yes he did Will, Sonny replies.  
Why did you come here Will, Sonny asks?  
I don't know why I came here Sonny, Will replies.  
Now leave me alone, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe I just wanted to make sure you were OK, Sonny tells Will.  
Will turns to face Sonny and the look in his eyes is one of pure anger.  
Leave me alone he yells as he rips his grave marker from the ground and throws it.  
Rafe and JJ arrive and witness Will throwing the grave marker and are worried.  
The marker hits a large rock and breaks in half.  
Will looks up from the broken marker and sees JJ and Rafe you brought them too Sonny, Will yells angry.  
Get out all of you and leave me alone, Will yells at Sonny, Rafe and JJ!  
Will I think you need to take this, Sonny says handing him an anxiety pill.  
Will hits Sonny's hand causing the bottle to fly out of his hand.  
JJ picks it up and hands it back to Sonny.  
Babe I want you to take this, Sonny tells him.  
NO, Will yells at Sonny!  
Will I'm not going anywhere till you take this, Sonny replies.  
Will walks over and throws the bottle into the woods.  
Will then runs off yelling that he wants to be alone.

Sonny, JJ and Rafe as well as Brady Justin and Lucas search for a few hours for Will but can't find him.  
Rafe puts out a call for his fellow officers to keep a eye out for Will.  
Lucas calls Marlena and tells her what's happening.  
Marlena is alarmed and calls Dr. Cline.  
Dr. Cline calls Sonny and asks what happened that made Will react like that.  
Sonny tells him JJ asked how he was and suddenly Will freaked out.  
I tried to give him on of those anxiety pills but he threw the bottle into the woods, Sonny tells Dr Cline.  
I found them, JJ says handing them back to Sonny.  
Rafe sees Sonny near the club and walks up to him.  
Rafe did you find him, Sonny asks scared?  
No Sonny not yet, I think you should go home and wait, Rafe tells Sonny.  
I can't Rafe, Wills my husband I love him, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny listen your not going to do Will any good if you keep worrying like this, Go home, Rafe tells Sonny.  
Sonny, Rafe's right go home, Lucas tells Sonny.

Rafe gets a call on his phone.  
Rafe I found Will Horton he hurt his left hand so I'm taking him to the hospital.  
Where did you find him, Rafe asks?  
In a building owned by Mr. Kiriakis, he broke into one of the apartments, I think it's the one he was attacked in several months ago, the officer tells Rafe.  
Rafe he was very upset when I found him, the officer adds  
Is he all right, Sonny asks Rafe worried?  
Yes he's fine the officer is taking him to the hospital so he can be checked out, Rafe tells Sonny.  
Checked out why, Sonny asks scared?  
Sonny he broke into Abby's old apartment and busted up his hand pretty good, other wise he's fine, the officer said he found the apartment door broken down and Will was kneeling on the floor crying and pounding his fist onto the floor, I called Victor and he's not pressing any charges so Will's not under arrest or anything so calm down Sonny, Rafe tells Sonny.  
Come on I'll take you to the hospital, Lucas tells Sonny.

From the Hospital Lucas calls Adrienne to tell her Will was found and will be OK.  
Lucas tell Sonny that if he or Will need anything to call me, Adrienne tells Lucas.  
I will, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
At the Hospital Dr. Cline and Marlena are talking to Will when Sonny arrives.  
Will's left hand is in a cast.  
Will, Sonny yells!  
Sonny I'm sorry I spoke to you like that and knocked the pills out of your hand, I don't know what came over me, Will says upset.  
It's OK babe its OK, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny, Dr. Cline says signaling that he needs to talk to him in private.  
Sonny, Will is suffering from PTSD and its getting worse, his anger today is a prime example, I'd like you to take him home and give him this sleeping pill as soon as you get him there, Marlena is going to spend the night at your place in case you need help with Will, Will's dad is taking your daughter to his house for the night Marlena just arranged it, Dr Cline explains to Sonny.  
Doctor what can I do for Will, Sonny asks?  
Just give him all the love and understanding you can like you've been doing Sonny, Dr Cline replies.  
Sonny Lucas has left to get Ari for the night and I'm staying the night at your place to help with Will, Marlena tells him.  
I'll drive you both home in a few minutes, Marlena tells Sonny.  
What about his hand, Sonny asks Marlena?  
He broke 2 fingers on his left hand and sprained his wrist, it'll take about 4 to 6 weeks to heal, Marlena tells Sonny.  
Rafe comes over to Sonny and tells him Gabi called him and has the guest room ready for Marlena and that Lucas picked up Ari already.  
Marlena takes Will and Sonny home.  
After they get into the house Will asks where Ari is.  
She's spending the night with Lucas, Sonny tells him.  
Why, Will demands getting mad again?  
Calm down Will, Marlena tells her grandson.  
I suggested Ari spend the night with Lucas so the house would be quiet for you, Marlena replies to Will.  
Why because you're all afraid I throw a nutty again, Will says.  
Babe no one thinks your nuts, Sonny tells Will.  
If you want I'll call your dad and have her brought home, Sonny tells Will.  
No Sonny, I'm sorry, Will replies.  
I didn't mean to get angry like that, I don't know why I did, Will says.  
Maybe her staying with my dad is for the best tonight, Will adds.  
Will she'll be home tomorrow, Marlena tells him.  
Come on let me take you up to our room and I'll help you get ready for bed babe, Sonny tells Will.  
I 'm not an invalid Sonny, Will yells!  
Will go with Sonny, I'll be up to see you in a few minutes, Marlena says.  
Marlena whats wrong with Will, I've never seen him like this before, Gabi asks concerned?  
Gabi he's suffering from PTSD and it manifest itself in many ways anger is one fear is another, Marlena replies.  
Poor Will, Gabi says.  
But can't he get cured Marlena, Gabi asks?  
Yes with therapy he will recover, but it takes time Gabi, don't worry Will will be back to his old self soon enough Gabi, Marlena assures Gabi.  
I'd better go up and give him this pill so he'll sleep, Marlena tells Gabi.  
Gabi watches Marlena as she goes upstairs and prays Will recovers soon.  
Will are you ready for bed, Marlena asks?  
Yeah all tucked in grandma, Will replies.  
Take this Will and you'll get some rest, Marlena says handing Will a pill and water.  
After Will is asleep Sonny lies on the bed next to him and he prays that Will is going to be OK.  
In the morning Marlena checks on Will, he's up already and dressed.  
He signals Marlena to be quiet so Sonny can sleep in for a while.

In the hall he tells her that he's sorry he put everyone thru so much trouble.  
Will we all love you and its no trouble at all, how is your hand this morning Will, Marlena asks?  
It hurts grandma, Will replies to Marlena.  
Well the Doctor gave you pain pills to take, Marlena tells Will.  
I took one already thanks grandma,Will tells Marlena.  
Grandma what's happening to me, Will asks Marlena?  
I have never in my life gotten so angry like I did yesterday, Will says.  
I'm scared grandma I'm so scared, Will adds!  
Will starts to cry.  
Believe it or not Will that's a good sign, Marlena tells him.

Will meets with Dr. Cline many times over the next month.  
Will enters the Club and sees Sonny behind the counter.  
Sonny how's my handsome husband today, Will asks?  
Hey babe, Sonny says excited to see Will!  
Sonny leans over the counter and kisses Will.  
I'm doing great now that I see you Will, Sonny says.  
How' did your doctor's appointment go today babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Great Sonny the doctor said I'm making great progress, Will replies.  
Watch this Sonny, Will tells him.  
Will takes a tie out of his pocket and puts it on and smiles.  
Wow babe that's great I'm so proud of you, Sonny tells Will.  
You know Sonny a few weeks ago I thought I would never wear a tie again, Will tells Sonny.  
So it doesn't bother you anymore putting one on Will, Sonny asks?  
No Sonny, Will replies smiling.  
I remember but don't relive the attack any more Sonny, Dr. Cine has helped me so much, Will says relieved.  
Babe this calls for a toast, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny gets out a bottle of champagne and pours two glasses.  
To you babe, Sonny says raising his glass!  
No Sonny to us, Will replies raising his glass!  
They clink the glasses and then drink.  
Will looks down at his left hand; I just wish this would heal so I can get back to writing, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny takes his hand and kisses it, any better Will, Sonny asks?  
My hand no but something else is Sonny, Will replies smirking.  
Will how about we go home and make love all afternoon kind of an early Valentines celebration, Sonny suggests to him.  
Sounds great, Will replies grabbing Sonny's butt!  
Gabi and JJ took Ari out for the day so we'll have the house to ourselves Sonny, Will tells him.  
And I'll have you all to myself Sonny, Will says excited.  
They leave the club hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Will sits at his desk writing but is having trouble with the chapter he's on.  
He can't seem to workout in his mind what to write down, he just has too many ideas.  
He decides to take a walk and clear his head.  
Sonny I'm going for a walk, I need to clear my head, Will says as he bundles up.  
Do you want me to come with you Will, Sonny asks?  
Gabi is home so she can watch Ari babe, Sonny adds.  
No Sonny it's cold out and your just getting over the flu, besides I need to work out this chapter, Will replies.  
OK babe, Sonny replies.  
Oh just remember it's going to start snowing sometime this afternoon and they predict over a foot of snow Will, Sonny reminds him.  
I'll be home long before it starts Sonny, Will replies.  
OK Will, Sonny says kissing him.  
I love you Sonny, Will says kissing him back.

Will walks toward Horton Square; he can see the prep going on for the upcoming snowfall.  
Will reaches into his coat pocket and finds a recent note from Sonny and smiles as he re reads it.  
Babe I so sorry I got the flu for Valentines day, I love you so much I'll make it up to you I promise Love Sonny.  
Will smiles putting the note back in his pocket.  
Paul jogs past Will without stopping or saying a word to him.  
Will starts to call to Paul but stops.  
He really hates me Will thinks.  
Will continues his walk, he runs into a several friends on his way to the lake and stop and talks with them for a while before continuing his walk.  
He finally arrives at the lake but decides it's to cold to stay long.  
Just as he's ready to start back he sees something on the ground near the edge of the lake.  
What is that, he says out loud walking toward it.  
It looks like a body, Will thinks.  
As he approaches he sees its Paul.  
It looks like Paul slipped while jogging and fell Will thinks.  
Will bends down and checks him.  
Well he has a pulse but look at the head wound and all the blood he's lost, he thinks.  
Paul can you hear me, Will shouts?  
No he can't he's unconscious Will realizes.  
I'd better call 911, Will says out loud.  
Will takes out his cell phone and tries to call for help.  
Dam no service, Will says frustrated.  
I have to get you help Paul but I have to go back towards the park to do it, Will says to the unconscious Paul.  
But first I'd better cover you with my coat to keep you warm and I can use my scarf as a bandage on that head wound, Will thinks.  
Paul I'm going to get help, I'll be right back, Will tells the unconscious Paul.  
Will runs back towards the Park entrance till he gets cell reception and dials 911.  
This is Will Horton I just found a man near the lake unconscious and he's bleeding from a head wound and needs immediate help.  
Can you tells me exactly where he is Mr. Horton, the 911 Operator asks?  
No I'll have to show you, I'll wait in the park near the path to the lake.

Will waits for the ambulance freezing till the ambulance arrives and then takes the EMT s to Paul.  
The EMT gives Will back his coat and covers Paul with a blanked once he's on the stretcher.  
Will goes with Paul to the Hospital in the ambulance.

At the hospital Will calls John and tells him Paul is at the Hospital.  
Will I'll be right there, John says.  
Will calls Sonny next.  
Babe I've been so worried you've been gone for hours, are you all right, Sonny asks his husband worried?  
Sonny I'm at the Hospital with Paul, I found him unconscious in the park near the lake, Will replies.  
Is he all right Will, Sonny asks?  
I don't know, I called John and he should be here any minute Sonny, they won't tell me anything.  
I'm coming over to wait with you Will, Sonny tells Will.  
OK Sonny, Will replies.  
Will, John yell's getting off the elevator what happened?  
It looks to me like Paul fell while jogging near the lake, I found him unconscious and bleeding from a head wound, Will tells John.  
The nurse comes out and tells John that Paul needs surgery.  
The Doctor comes out and tells John that Paul is in unconscious and he needs surgery to repair a blood vessel in his head.  
John consents to the surgery and asks if Paul will be OK?  
We'll keep you posted is all the Doctor will say.  
Sonny arrives and so does Rafe.  
Hey Will what happened to Paul, Rafe asks?  
It looks like he slipped and fell while jogging he's in surgery now, Will replies.  
Sonny goes over and hugs Will.  
Are you OK babe , Sonny asks concerned?  
Yes Sonny, Will replies still freezing.  
John walks over to Rafe and fills him in on what the Doctor said about Paul's condition.  
John turns to Will and says, Will thank god you found him if you hadn't he would have died of exposure buried under the snow.  
Will your still shaking are you still cold babe, Sonny asks Worried?  
I just can't get warm Sonny, Will replies.  
I took off my coat when I found Paul and laid it over him to keep him warm and I used my scarf as a bandage on his head wound I guess I caught a chill or something, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny decides to ask the nurse if Will can be checked out too.  
The Nurse speaks with the Doctor after Sonny tells her Will still freezing.  
The Nurse comes over and tells Will the Doctor wants to check him out.  
Will goes with her but turns to Sonny who is following them.  
Sonny stay here in case there's word about Paul, Will tells Sonny.  
OK Babe, Sonny replies worried about Will.  
Sonny tries to comfort John who is very worried about Paul and now Will too.  
Sonny I can't loose my son John says crying, I can't, and if something happens to Will after what he did for my son I don't know what I'd do.  
Sonny hugs John and says, Paul will be OK he's young and strong and so is Will.  
John, Sonny is right Paul is young and strong he'll pull thru and Will probably caught the flu from Sonny he'll be alright, Rafe says in a reassuring tone.  
His mom, I have to call his mother and tell her, John tells Sonny and Rafe.  
John pulls out his phone and dials her number.  
Mrs. Norita is shocked and worried for their son.  
It was Will Horton who saved our son, Mrs. Norita says to John shocked?

In the exam room the Doctor finishes examining Will and he prescribes a few medications, it seems he does have the flu.  
Sorry babe I guess you caught it from me, Sonny says entering the exam room.  
Any word on Paul Sonny, Will asks his Sonny?  
No not yet Will, Sonny replies.  
How do you feel babe, Sonny asks felling guilty.  
Achy and cold, I wish I could get warm Sonny, Will tells Sonny.  
Well Sonny I guess it's your turn to play nurse, Will adds.  
I would rather play Doctor with you Will, Sonny says laughing.  
OK Sonny you can take him home and Will you get right into bed, the Doctor tells him.  
Sounds good to me, Will replies.  
Hopefully I'll finally get warm, Will adds.  
Sonny takes Will home after he gets his prescriptions filled, Will doesn't want him going out again during the snowstorm.  
Sonny puts him to bed after carrying him up to there room.  
Will falls asleep as soon as he lies down.  
Sonny calls John for an update on Paul.  
The surgery was a success Sonny, John tells him relieved.  
He needed a lot of stitches to close the head wound and has bandages wrapped around his head but he should be fine, John adds.  
That's great John, Sonny replies relieved.  
How's Will, John asks?  
He has the flu, Sonny replies.  
Well give him my best and my thanks Sonny good night, John says.

In Paul's room a short time later.  
Paul begins to move around on the bed and opens his eyes.  
Dad what happened Paul asks groggy?  
Son your awake, that's great.  
What happened dad how did I get here, Paul asks?  
What do you remember Paul, John asks his son?  
I was jogging and I think I fell, Paul replies.  
How did I get here dad, who found me, Paul ask his John?  
It was Will son who found you and kept you warm with his coat and got you help, John answers.  
Will saved me, Paul say's astonished?  
You would have died if Will hadn't found you and gotten you help son, John tells his son.  
I can't believe it was Will of all people, I would have thought he would have left me lying there, Paul says astonished.  
Son Will is a good man, I know you and he had issues in the past but they are in the past, John tells Paul.  
Will has grown up since the attack on him, he's not the same man anymore, John adds.  
Paul thinks it over and says, maybe I was wrong about him dad.  
Since he returned he has been trying to apologize to me and I would not listen, Paul says.  
I was wrong Dad, Paul adds.  
The following Morning John goes to see Will at his home.  
Sonny can I come in, I'd like to see Will?  
How's Paul, Sonny asks?  
He's doing fine, he'll be able to go home in a few more days, John tells a relieved Sonny.  
Wills upstairs in bed John.  
I'll take you up to see him but he might be asleep John, Sonny says.  
They go to the bedroom and find Will awake.  
John how's Paul, Will asks?  
He's going to be just fine thanks to you Will, John replies.  
If you hadn't found him when you did we would have lost him, John adds.  
Thank you Will Thank you, John says grateful.  
I just so relieved to know he'll be OK, Will replies.  
I just wish.. ,Will stops mid sentence.  
Just wish what Will, John asks?  
I was going to say I just wish he would forgive me for what I did to him in the past, Will replies.  
I think he has Will, John says in a reassuring tone.  
When I told him you were the one who saved him he realized he was wrong about you, John adds.  
I think he's ready to forgive you and have a fresh start with you, John continues saying to Will.  
Thank you John for telling me that, Will replies relieved.  
Paul leaves the Hospital a few days latter and Will recovers from the flu.

Will is anxious to get back to work on his book.  
He figured out what he wanted to say in the chapter he was stuck on.  
The work on the remaining chapters goes quickly and soon the book is finished.  
Will had already contacted a publisher about the book, he had even sent in the completed chapters to them.  
A week later he gets a call from the publisher.  
Mr. Horton we love your book and we're going to publish it, the publisher tells Will on the phone.  
Sonny they love my book, Will yells from his office a after the call from the publisher.  
Sonny comes running in carrying Ari.  
Babe that's great I'm so proud of you. Sonny says and gives Will a passionate kiss.  
Ari giggles kissy she says.  
Gabi decides to make a special dinner to celebrate Will getting published.  
Sonny goes out to the bakery and has a congratulations cake made.  
Babe here's a toast to Salem's newest and best author, Sonny says raising his glass towards Will.  
Here here, Gabi says raising her glass.  
The doorbell rings and Will goes to answer it.  
Paul, he says opening the door.  
Hi Will can I come in?  
Sure Paul, Will replies.  
Will I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, and I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior since you came home, I was wrong about you I'm sorry, Paul tells Will.  
Paul it's me who owes you the apology, Will replies.  
I was unfair to you in the past, I saw you as a revival for Sonny and as a problem, Will adds.  
Paul I was wrong I was the problem and the one causing the problems, could you forgive me Paul, Will asks sincere?  
Will I do forgive you, Paul replies.  
Well that's all I came here to say, I'll go, Paul adds.  
No Paul join us for some cake and coffee, Will says pointing toward the dinning room.  
Paul how are you, Sonny asks?  
I'm fine thanks to your husband, I mean Will, Paul replies grateful.  
Come on Paul join us please. Will asks again?  
OK Will, Paul replies.  
Hey what are the Congratulations for on the cake, Paul asks looking at the cake?  
Will is now a published author, Gabi replies to Paul.  
Congratulations Will, Paul says.  
Congratulations babe, Sonny says kissing Will.  
Paul watches Sonny congratulate and kiss Will and thinks I hope I can find the love these two have, they really belong together.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days after the celebration Will is at the gym for a training session with a personal trainer named Tim he sees Paul near the gymnastic area.  
Paul is watching a man on the pummel horse.  
The man is shirtless and has a very muscular body; he looks like a cross between a bodybuilder and a gymnast.  
Hi Paul, Will says.  
Will look at him isn't he beautiful, Paul asks Will?  
He's cute Paul, Will replies.  
His name is Tim he's a trainer here, I've worked out with him he really knows his stuff Paul, Will tells Paul.  
I wonder if he's gay Will, Paul asks Will hopeful?  
I don't know Paul; do you want help you in finding out, Will asks Paul?  
How Will, Paul asks Will concerned?  
Your not going to.. Paul stops short remembering he and Will have buried the hatchet.  
Sorry Will, Paul says to Will apologetic.  
You mean I not going to sleep with him like I did you to find out, Will says laughing?  
I'm sorry Will, Paul again says apologetic.  
No Paul it's OK I made a lot of mistakes in the past and sleeping with you to get your coming out story was a big one, Will replies to Paul.  
Will maybe we should forget the past OK Will, Paul tells Will?  
Friends Will says holding out his hand to Paul.  
Friends Paul says shaking Wills hand.  
So how do you plan to find out if he's gay or not Will, Paul asks?  
Well I have a workout session with him right now, Will replies.  
I'll try to steer the conservation that way, Will adds.  
OK Will, Tim says coming out of the gymnastic area still shirtless are you ready for your session, Tim asks Will?  
Standing so close to Tim almost drives Paul crazy, that body that voice Paul thinks almost unable to control himself.  
Will sees the expression on Paul's face and decides to take the inactive.  
Tim I would like you to meet Paul Norita a friend of mine and my husband Sonny, Will says pointing to Paul.  
Paul he says staring at him its great to meet you, Tim says to Paul.  
I read your coming out article Will wrote it was great, Tim says to Paul and Will.  
I wish my coming out was like yours; my family disowned me at 16, Tim adds looking at the floor sad.  
Paul is excited to here Paul is gay too.  
Will gets an idea on how to help Paul with Tim.  
Tim I was wondering if you would like to come to my house tomorrow for dinner and meet my husband and our daughter, Will asks Tim?  
Sonny and I have very few gay friends in town, it would be nice to count you among them, Will adds.  
Tim is excited to have dinner and meet another gay man, as it has been hard for him to make friends in town.  
Paul why don't you join us too,Will asks?  
Paul is excited at the idea, but tries to not show it.  
That sounds great Will I'll come, Paul says eagerly.  
Great how about 7pm tomorrow night, Will says to Paul and Tim.  
Tim let me give you our address, Will says to Tim looking at Paul.  
Hey Tim I could pick you up and we could go there together, Paul says to Tim looking thankful at Will.  
Tim loves the idea and accepts the ride, also looking thankful at Will.

Well Will we should get to our training session, Paul tells Will.  
Paul would you like to join us, Tim asks hopeful?  
I'd love to my Tim my body could use some work, Paul says pulling up his shirt.  
Especially after being laid up the last few weeks, Paul adds.  
You look pretty fantastic to me Paul, Tim says lustfully.  
The workout session goes well with Paul and Tim checking each other out all during it.  
Will is amused because it reminds him of when he first meet Sonny, they did the same thing.  
After Will leaves the gym he goes home and calls Sonny at the Club and tells him about the dinner.  
Babe I think that was a great idea, Sonny tells Will.  
From what you said it sounds like Paul and Tim have made a connection like we did, Sonny adds.

The following night Paul is standing shirtless in his room in front of his open closet.  
Dad which shirt should I wear, Paul asks John?  
John who came over to help his son get ready for his date looks over his son's numerous shirts.  
How about that blue one son, John suggests?  
Yeah or maybe the white one dad, Paul replies to John.  
Stop being so nervous son, John tells Paul.  
Come on you have to pick a shirt unless you plan to go shirtless to Will and Sonny's, John adds.  
Well if Tim goes that way dad well, Paul tells John Hopeful.  
Don't finish that son; there are some things a father doesn't need to know, John replies to Paul.  
Sorry dad, but I really like this guy, Paul adds.  
You'll be fine, I'm happy Will arranged this dinner so you and Tim can break the ice so to speak, John tells Paul.  
Yeah Will is really trying to be a good friend to me dad, Paul replies t John.  
Well I guess it's the blue one Paul says taking it out to John.  
He puts the shirt on and gets ready to leave and pick up Tim.

At Tim's Paul arrives on time.  
Tim answers the door shirtless.  
Sorry Paul I'll be ready to go in a minute my agent called me with a modeling assignment, Tim tells Paul apologetic.  
You model Tim; you must be great at it with that body, Paul replies to Tim looking at his upper body.  
Yeah I do OK, Tim replies to Paul.  
Who is the assignment with Tim, Paul asks?  
A company called Basic Black they said they needed a muscular man to compliant the spokesman in a photo shoot, Tim tells Paul garbing his shirt.  
Hey wait that's you Paul you're the spokesman for Basic Black, Tim says to Paul excited.  
Yes I am. I have a shoot in a few days they need me to be shirtless, Paul replies to Tim.  
Kate said they were getting a muscular male model for the shoot, Paul says still checking Tim's body out.  
Wow so we get to work together that's great, Tim says Happily to Paul.  
I don't know Tim if my body can compete with yours, Paul replies looking down at his own body.  
I've seen you shirtless Paul and believe me your hot as hell, Tim replies looking at Paul lustfully.  
You really think so Tim, Paul asks excited that Tim really thinks that?  
Yes Wow I mean you look great, Tim replies.  
Tim we better get going, it almost 7,Paul says looking at his watch.  
Ohh let me put my shirt on Paul and I'll be ready t go, Tim says buttoning it up.  
Paul looks at Tim's hot body and thinks do you have too put on that shirt.

They arrive at Will and Sonny and Will introduces Tim to Sonny.  
Tim and Paul talk most of the evening and really hit it off.  
Paul asks Tim out on a date to the movies and dinner.  
Tim is excited and says yes.  
At Tim's place when Paul drives him home Paul and Tim look at each other and move close and kiss.  
For both of them that kiss is electric.  
Wow they both say.  
They kiss again.  
Paul leaves to go home thinking Tim is the one.  
Tim thinks the same about Paul as he goes into his apartment.  
Both men realize they can't rush things, they want more, they want a relationship.  
After their date Paul and Tim wind up at Tim's place.  
Paul invites Paul in to meet his cousin who also models and is a huge fan of his.  
Kim I would like you to meet Paul Norita, Paul this is my cousin Kim, she's a nurse and a bodybuilder, Paul tells Tim.  
Kim it's nice to meet you, Tim has told me about you and your family on how you took him in when his family disowned him, Paul says to Kim shaking her hand.  
Tim told me about you to Paul, he really likes you, Kim tells Paul with a smirk on her face.  
Well I really like him Kim. Paul replies to Kim.  
Well boys I have to go I have the night shift at the Hospital, Kim tells Tim and Paul walking toward the door.  
After she leaves Tim and Paul kiss passionately but agree to wait on going any further till they know one another better.  
As Paul leaves he thinks I'm in love.  
Tim asks Paul out to a concert over the weekend and Paul accepts as long as he pays half.  
That date goes great and they meet the following night for dinner.  
Paul tells Tim he loves him and Tim tells Paul the same.

Tuesday afternoon Paul is out for a jog and he sees Will who just left a therapy session.  
Will he call's out.  
Hi Paul, how are thing going between you and Tim, Will asks Paul?  
Great Will we have had several dates and were falling in love, Paul responds to Will Happy.  
Wow that's great Paul, Will replies.  
I'm so happy for you both, Will tells Paul.  
Will can I ask you a personal question, Paul asks Will in a serious tone?  
Sure, Will replies to Paul.  
When you meet Sonny how long did it take you to know he was the one, Paul asks Will?  
Well I think we both realized it right away but it took us awhile till we said it, I wasn't out yet. Will replies to Paul.  
Will thinks a moment and has a idea.  
Paul Sonny and I are having a big Easter dinner at our house if you and Tim have no plans we'd love to have you both there, Will asks Paul hopeful? Sounds great Will let me check with Tim and I'll call you, Paul replies to Will Happy.  
Paul I really happy for you and Tim, Will adds.  
Thanks Will, Paul replies.  
Paul continues his run.  
Will heads to the Club to meet Abby.  
Abby and Chad are engaged and planning a short engagement the date of the wedding is in a week.  
Will is excited for them both.  
Abby asked him to be her man of honor and Chad asked Sonny to be his best man.  
Will is excited because he gets to plan the Bachelorete party.  
He even hired a male stripper.

Then night of the party Will arrives at the Club late the bartender tells him the stripper he ordered is already there and ready to perform.  
Will is shocked to see who it is.  
Tim, Will says out loud shocked!  
Abby comes over and comments to Will, Will that guy is hot and he certainly knows how to perform.  
As he dances around Will goes over to him Tim Stops for a moment.  
Will, Tim says shocked and embarrassed.  
The Women yell take it off to him and Will.  
One of the women grabs Will's shirt and tries to tear it off.  
Will stops her and replies, I don't strip for anyone but my husband.  
The women walks away disappointed.  
Why are all the good ones always gay or married or both, Will hears the Women ask a friend?  
Will laughs as he heard the female stripper T had gotten for his and Sonny's bachelor party say the same thing.  
Will turns back to Tim and tries to ask Tim something but its drowned out by the loud music.  
After he's done performing Tim walks nervously up to Will.  
Will I do this to make ends meet, Tim tells Will embarrassed.  
Does Paul know, Will asks Tim concerned?  
No I mean I never told him Will, Tim replies looking worried.  
What if he doesn't like me anymore when he finds out, Tim asks Will scared? Tim don't panic If you tell him he'll understand, If you don't and he finds out himself Well that's another story, Will tells Tim.  
Tim you have to tell him, honesty is the foundation of any relationship and once its lost its hard to rebuild, Will tells Tim.  
I know that from experience Tim , Will Adds.  
I was not always honest with Sonny and it almost destroyed our marriage, Will tells Tim.  
I tell him Will I promise, Tim replies grateful for Will good advice.

The following afternoon Tim and Paul meet for lunch.  
Paul I need to tell you something important, Tim tells Paul.  
What is it Tim, Paul asks worried?  
I'm a male stripper. I only do it occasionally to make ends meet, Tim says to a shocked Paul.  
Last night I stripped at a party at Sonny's club and Will was there, Tim adds worried on how Paul is looking at him.  
He saw me stripping and I was embarrassed, Tim continues.  
Will told me I should tell you before someone else did that was at the party, Tim finishes his story to Paul.  
I'm sorry Paul, Tim says hoping he hasn't ruined his relationship with Paul.  
Tim Paul says taking his hand I glad you told me it shows how honest you are, Paul says lovingly to Tim.  
Will told me last night honesty was the foundation of any relationship and he was right, I was just so ashamed to tell you sooner, Tim replies to Paul. Its OK Tim I love you, how about you give me a little show, Paul asks with a mischievous look in his eye?  
Really Paul I loved to almost as much as I love you, Tim says excited.  
They kiss.  
Tim takes Paul back to his apartment and tells him his cousin moved out so they have the place to themselves.  
Tim goes into the bathroom to prepare and comes out and puts on his stripper music and dances for Paul stripping down to nothing.  
Paul is turned on by Tim stripping and picks up some of his moves and tries them himself soon he's naked too.  
Paul and Tim make love for the first time and its beautiful.  
After they make love they cuddle and talk.  
Paul remembers to ask Tim about Easter, Tim Will asked me if we would like to go to his and Sonny's house for Easter Dinner, it's freinds and some of there family?  
Tim responses, Yes I would love to go, they both have been such good friends to us Paul. Paul looks for his cell phone it's in his pants pocket and his cloths are scattered about from his stripping for Tim.  
Hey Will its Paul first thank you for what you said to Tim last night and second we'd love to come for Easter dinner, Paul tells Will over the phone.  
Paul that s great, Will replies happy.  
Dinner will be at 4:00 but feel free to come early and Tim can meet people, Will tells Paul.

On Easter Sunday Sonny and Will host an Easter egg hunt at the park in the morning for the kids in town.  
Paul and Tim come and help out.  
Tim is really great with kids, Sonny tells Paul.  
Yes he is Sonny, Paul replies looking at Tim helping a child find eggs.  
You found a great guy Paul, Will adds.  
Latter at Will and Sonny's Will has he house decorated for the holiday.  
A large table is set up in the Dinning room to seat 12.  
Will is busy in the kitchen helping Gabi with the cooking.  
Gabi has been teaching Will to cook and he's learned well.  
Sonny loves the dishes he's made.  
Well Will everything is almost ready for dinner, Gabi comments.  
Can you watch things while I go get dressed, Gabi asks Will?  
Sure Gabi, Will replies.

The doorbell rings and its Tim and Paul, they brought a bottle of wine and flowers.  
Hey guys Sonny says thanks again for helping out this morning taking the bottle and smelling the flowers, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
And thanks for these Sonny says hugging both Paul and Tim.  
The Easter egg hunt was a great success.  
Where's Will, Tim asks Sonny?  
He's in the kitchen Tim, Sonny replies pointing towards the kitchen.  
Can he use any help, I love to cook, Tim explains to Sonny.  
I'm sure he can Tim, Sonny replies.  
Tim goes into the kitchen and Paul helps Sonny with the table.  
Tim helps Will with the food till Gabi comes back.  
Gabi Tim says excited, I didn't know you lived here.  
Yes Will and Sonny are my best friends and Will is my daughters father, Gabi replies to Tim.  
Ari comes running into the kitchen.  
Daddy, she says looking at Will.  
Hi Ari are you all ready for our guests for dinner, Will asks Ari?  
Yes daddy I weady, Ari replies to Will.  
Ari this is Tim he's Paul's boyfriend and your dada and my friend, Will tells Ari.  
Tim this is our daughter Ari, Will tells Tim.  
Well Ari it's so nice to meet you Tim says crouching down.  
Paul comes into the room and Tim stands up.  
Paul kisses Tim and Ari giggles.  
I better take her out to Sonny, Will, Gabi says.  
I don't like her in the kitchen when were cooking like this, Gabi tells Will concerned.  
Gabi, Paul and I will take her out to Sonny, Tim offers.  
Thanks, Gabi replies.  
Tim offers Ari his hand and she takes it and he and Paul walk her out to Sonny.  
Ari I see you made a new friends, Sonny says to Ari happy.  
Wes dada, Ari replies to Sonny.  
TIM she says happy, to Tim.  
Tim I think our daughter likes you, Sonny tells Tim smiling.  
Not as much as I do Tim Paul says kissing him.  
Ari giggles and says, whey in wove.  
More guests arrive.  
John, Marlena, Rafe, JJ, Jennifer, Adrienne, Lucas Abby, Thomas and Chad.  
Wow look how big he's gotten Will says seeing Thomas to Abby and Chad.  
Sonny introduces Tim to everyone.  
Abby recognizes him as the stripper from her party but Will asks her to not mention it.  
Will loves holding Thomas, it reminds him of when Ari was little.  
Sonny comes over to Will.  
Wow babe you look so great holding him, but let Uncle Sonny have a chance, Sonny says to Will.  
Will hands Thomas over to Sonny.  
You too need to have more kids your such natural fathers, Jennifer says to Will and Sonny.  
Sonny replies, we want more kids Jennifer.  
Will adds, a lot more Jennifer.  
Adrienne and Lucas get excited to here there sons want more kids.  
Just think Lucas says, more grand kids to play with to Adrienne.  
More to spoil, Adrienne Replies to Lucas smiling.  
OK you two, Sonny says to Adrienne and Lucas.  
So babe I think your father and my mom are OK with our wanting more kids, Sonny tells Will happy.  
Yes they sure are Sonny; I guess we better get going then, Will says smirking to Sonny.  
So wait Will, Sonny you really want more kids, Gabi asks?  
Yes Gabi like you said when you first saw the house it's large enough for more kids, Will tells he.  
Will, Sonny I'm so Happy for you both, Gabi says kissing Will and Sonny.  
Gabi, Will and I have always talked about having more kids its been our dream, we both love being dads, Sonny says to Gabi.  
Well everyone dinner is ready, Gabi announces to all the guests.  
Everyone goes to the dinning room.  
Will puts Ari in her chair and Abby puts Thomas down in his portable playpen Chad set up in Will's office for a nap.  
So boys or girls Sonny and Will, Adrienne asks excited?  
Yes, Will says in response to Adrienne laughing.  
Yes I think that sounds right Will, Sonny replies to Will and Adrienne.  
Adrienne playfully hits Sonny in the arm and replies, you boys.  
Mom in answer to your question we want healthy kids boys or girls, Sonny says rubbing his arm.  
Oh hey Sonny were the host's we need to say something to our guests, Will reminds Sonny.  
Sonny gets up and hits his glass with his spoon.  
Everyone Will, Gabi, Ari and I welcome you to our home, we love you all and are happy to have you here with us.  
Happy Easter Will says getting up, and anything that tastes bad Gabi cooked, Wills says laughing.  
You, Gabi says replies to Will throwing a roll at him laughing.  
OK you too Sonny says laughing, See what I have to put up with, Sonny tells everyone laughing.  
Will and Gabi get up and run over to Sonny and each kisses him on the cheek.  
Ari claps so everyone joins in and claps.  
So if the show is over can we eat, Lucas asks Sonny, Will and Gabi.  
After the dinner is over Will and Sonny bring out dessert.  
Tim turns to Paul, I'm having a lot of fun Paul I miss family dinners.  
Paul kisses Tim and says, I love you Tim.

Latter Sonny comes into the dinning room with a tray of filled champagne glasses and passes them out.  
Sonny asks for everyone's attention.  
Family, friends I wanted to take a moment today to congratulate my husband on the success of his first book, Sonny tells everyone.  
Will's book has been a best seller now for several weeks now and a few days ago he was approached by the publisher who wants several more books and the best part is a movie studio wants to make a movie out of his book, Sonny tells everyone excited.  
So Will I love you so much congratulations babe I 'm so proud of you, Sonny says facing Will with his glass raised.  
Here's to Will, Gabi yells.  
To Will everyone says raising a glass and clinking them with each other.  
Will smiles and says thank you to everyone.  
Sonny goes over to Will and kisses him passionately.  
Ari giggles and says, kissy.  
After they drink there champagne Tim and Paul follow Lucas and the others in congratulating Will.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny stands behind his desk at the Club telling his mom what needs to be done at the Club for the next week or so.  
Sonny relax I ran the Club just fine while you were in Paris I can handle it now, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
I know Mom I guess I'm just nervous, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Nervous Why Sonny, Adrienne asks?  
Your not worried Will will do something again are you, Adrienne asks Sonny concerned?  
NO mom, Sonny replies angry!  
I'm sorry Sonny I should not have said that, Adrienne says.  
Sonny come on whats wrong, Adrienne asks again?  
I guess I just have a problem not being in control not supporting ... ,Sonny stops talking.  
Sonny are you jealous of Will success, Adrienne asks Sonny astonished?  
No mom I'm proud of him, I just thought it was going to be both of us that were going to make our dreams come true, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Sonny you are jealous I can't believe it, Adrienne says surprised.  
Mom I'm not I swear I'm not, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Sonny it's OK, but you and Will are a team, Adrienne tells Sonny taking his hand.  
Your work here at the Club gave him the time he needed to write, Adrienne says holding both of Sonny's hands.  
The success is both of yours, Adrienne tells Sonny in a reassuring tone.  
Your Moms right Sonny, Will says entering the club!  
If you hadn't supported our family I could never have had time to write that book, Will tells Sonny taking his hands from Adrienne.  
I would probably have returned to Sonic and my book would never have been written, Will adds.  
Sonny looks at Will and kisses him.  
Thanks babe, Sonny says to Will.  
No thank you Sonny, I love you so much thanks to your hard work here were so much closer to fulfilling our dreams, Will says caressing Sonny's face.  
I love you Will, Sonny tells Will caressing Wills face.  
Will kisses Sonny passionately.  
Adrienne looks on with a tear in her eye.  
Lucas arrives at the Club.  
Will are you and Sonny packed, Lucas asks?  
Yes dad and so is Ari, Will replies to Lucas.  
Your taking Ari too. Adrienne asks Sonny?  
Yes mom we are, Sonny responds to Adrienne.  
The studio has made arrangements for her too, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Wow they really are treating you guys well, Adrienne tells Sonny and Will in a thrilled tone.  
I just hope everything goes well Adrienne, Will responds to Adrienne.  
Don't worry babe the movie will be a success, Sonny tells Will taking his hand again.  
Oh I spoke to the studio president Sonny we are invited to a big party at his home Sunday night, Will tells Sonny.  
They arranged for a sitter for Ari at our hotel, Will adds.  
So you boys will be meeting a lot of big stars I'm jealous, Lucas says.  
Well your plane takes off in 2 hours so you better get moving boys, Lucas says looking at his watch.  
I'll say good bye here, Good luck Will, Adrienne says kissing him.  
Have a great trip Sonny, Adrienne says kissing him.  
Come on boys the car will be at your house soon to take you to the airport, Lucas reminds Will and Sonny.  
OK dad, Will replies to Lucas.  
Lets go Sonny, Will says taking his hand.  
At their house Will packs a few more things for Ari and Gabi dresses her for the trip.  
With tears in her eye's she tells her to be a good girl for daddy and dada.  
I love you Ari, Gabi says kissing her.  
The car arrives and the drivers starts loading the bags.  
Will and Sonny get in and Gabi carries Ari to the car and Will helps fasten her into the car seat.  
Bye bye Ari Mommy loves you, Gabi says waving.  
Bye Mommy, Ari says waving.  
Bye Will, Sonny have a great trip, Gabi says waving to them as the car drives off.

On the plane Ari sits on Sonny's lap and they look out the window together.  
Cwouds, Arie says excited.  
Yes Ari clouds, Sonny tells Ari.  
Daddy did you wive there, Ari asks Will?  
Will looks uncomfortable for a moment.  
No Ari I didn't, I was in the hospital, Will explains to Ari.  
Oh daddy why mommy said you wived there, Ari tells Will.  
Ari, daddy had a lot of hurts and he needed rest so he was in the hospital, Sonny tells Ari.  
Daddy got better and came home to us Ari because he loves us, Sonny adds.  
Wove, Ari says happy.  
Will takes Sonny's hand and mouths thank you to Sonny.  
Sonny kisses Wills hand.  
No dada kiss daddy wike this, Ari kisses Sonny.  
OK Ari Sonny says kissing Will passionately.  
A woman in the seat across from them looks on and is disgusted at two men kissing.  
That's disgusting, she says in a loud voice to the other passengers.  
Sonny looks at the women who made the comment and replies, what you never saw a married couple kiss before?  
Married, The woman yells in disgust!  
The stewardess witnesses the scene and moves Will, Sonny and Ari to better seats.  
I hate people like that ,she tells Will and Sonny.  
Its OK we forget there are still people like that in the world at home everyone accepts us, Will tells the stewardess.  
You should be accepted everywhere, the stewardess replies to Will.  
After the plane lands they are meet by a car with a driver the studio provided for the duration of there stay.  
The driver's name is Sue.  
She drives them to there Hotel.  
Will checks in and they are shown to their suite.  
Wow is all the Will and Sonny can say.  
The hotel's sitter comes up to the suite and introduces herself.  
She helps put Ari down for her nap so Ari gets used to her.  
Will and Sonny also take a nap.  
Later they feed Ari dinner and the sitter returns so they can go and have dinner.  
Will and Sonny go out and have a romantic dinner in the hotels dinning room.  
After dinner Sue drives them to a Club where they dance all night.  
Back at the hotel they make love.  
Babe this was a fantastic night, Sonny tells Will while they cuddle.  
Will takes Sonny hand and says, I love you Sonny.  
Sonny caresses Wills face and kisses him and says I love you Will.

In the morning they take Ari to the Zoo, Ari has a great time.  
Then they go and have a nice family lunch at a restaurant Sue suggests.  
After lunch they return to the hotel and start dressing for the party that night at the studio presidents home.  
The sitter arrives to watch Ari.  
Don't worry about this little one, she tells Will and Sonny.  
Will look at this place Sonny says excited when they arrive at the party.  
Will and Sonny meet a lot of celebrities and to Wills surprise they treat him like a celebrity.  
They all love his book.  
Latter they arrive home and Will is pumped for the week.  
I'm so proud of you Will I love you so much, Sonny tells Will.  
I love you too Sonny, Will says kissing him.  
Monday morning Sue takes Will to the studio to sign the contracts for the movie.  
Will makes a few conditions.  
1 He has control of all changes to characters and story lines for the movie from the book.  
2 He reviews the finished scripts.  
3 He does his work at home in Salem.  
The studio agrees to Will's conditions.  
The studio pays Will a large amount of money up front for the right to make the movie and Will gets a large percentage of box office sales.  
Also a agreement is made to make another movie from his sequel book if the first move does well inbox office sales.  
Will returns to the Hotel and tells Sonny the news.  
Sonny we can start our family now and you can open more clubs, Will tells Sonny excited.  
More Clubs Will, Sonny asks floored?  
Sonny you helped me realize my dream so now its your turn, Will explains to Sonny.  
Sonny is excited at the idea.  
They make love and afterward talk some more cuddling in bed.  
Sonny I know we talked about adoption, but how would you feel about a surrogacy, Will asks Sonny?  
I would love us to have your child with your dark hair and great smile and your beautiful eyes, Will tells Sonny caressing his face.  
Sonny sits up thinking a biological child of my own, our child, Sonny says excited to Will.  
Will I love the idea, Sonny says excited!  
Ari calls from her room and Will pulls on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and goes to her room.  
Hi baby, Will says to Ari.  
Daddy, Ari says to Will excited!  
He sits on the floor and plays with her for a while, Sonny soon joins them.  
Guess what Ari dada and daddy want to have another baby, Will tells Ari whose sitting on his lap.  
Is that OK with you Ari, Sonny asks?  
Baby, Ari yells excited!  
Yes Ari a little brother or sister, Sonny tells her.  
YEAH! Ari yells.  
Well babe I guess Ari just gave us her approval, Sonny tells Will.  
I guess she did Sonny, Will says kissing Sonny.  
Ari giggles and they tickle her.

Back in Salem Lucas and Adrienne are having lunch at the pub when Justin comes in excited.  
Adrienne I just got off the phone with Sonny, Justin tells her.  
Is everything all right, Adrienne asks concerned?  
Sonny wants me to find him and Will a lawyer that handles surrogacy, they want a surrogate to have Sonny's child, Justin tells Adrienne.  
Adrienne is excited and hugs Justin and then Lucas.  
Another grand child they all say excited.  
Will calls Gabi and tel her the plan and she is excited at the idea.  
Will puts her on the phone with Ari and they talk.  
Will I almost forgot the studio sent a man here this afternoon to install some new equipment in your office It all looks so high tech, Gabi tells Will over the phone.  
Will Pulls out his lap top and tries to video conference with Gabi.  
JJ who is there with Gabi figures out how to make it work.  
Mommy, Ari yells excited!  
Unkle JJ, Ari yells to JJ.!  
The rest of there time is California goes great.  
Before they leave they get a tour of several wineries and Sonny orders several cases for the Club.

Back in Salem Justin has set up an appointment for Sonny and Will to meet a lawyer who handles surrogates who is a old friend of his.  
Justin that's fantastic, Adrienne replies happy.  
Justin calls Will to set up the appointment for when the get home.  
Justin that's great, Will tells him  
The plane ride home is a happy one no one makes any rude comments like on the flight.  
Lucas picks them up at the airport excited about there plan to expand there family.  
Hi dad, Will says in greeting to Lucas.  
Will Sonny how was your trip, Lucas ask them? Ar there's my grandpa's favorite girl, Lucas says to Ari.  
California was great Lucas but Will , Ari and I are glad to be home, Sonny tells Lucas.  
Adrienne tells me Justin arrange a lawyer to handle the surrogate, that's so exciting boys, Lucas tells Sonny and Will.  
Brother or sister,Ari says to Lucas.  
That's right Ari Sonny says your going to have a brother or a sister.  
Two days latter Will and Sonny meet with Leo Jameston who has a few surrogates he normal deals with for them to interview, He also hands them a questioner to fill out about what they are looking for.  
Latter that night while in bed they fill out the questioner.  
They laugh at some of the questions.  
Wow its to bad we can't just make this baby ourselves babe it would be so much easier, Sonny tells Will laughing.  
Wills laughs and then takes the papers from Sonny and says lets try it.  
I think you should carry it Sonny Will says turning him over.

The following morning they send the completed paperwork off to the lawyer.  
After breakfast Sonny goes to check on the Club and Will goes to his office after playing with Ari for awhile.  
Wills second book is halfway finished and he hopes to have it done before Memorial Day.  
He works for a while till lunchtime and then feeds Ari and puts her down for her nap.  
I guess I better put dinner in the oven he thinks and puts in a pot roast.  
Gabi calls and asks if he can watch Ari tonight.  
Sure Gabi do you have a date with JJ, Will He asks Gabi.  
Yes were going to the movies and then dinner, Gabi answers.  
The smell of the roast drifts thru the house and Will puts a bottle of the wine on ice.  
Sonny comes home and smells the roast cooking and kisses Will, he also sees the table set for two in front of the fireplace.  
Gabi is on a date with JJ for the night and Ari is with grandma so we have the house to ourselves Sonny.  
Will I have exciting news I saw a location today that would be perfect for a new Club.  
Sonny that's great, where is it, Will asks excited?  
Do you know that large old restaurant that closed down last month well its for sale Will, Sonny replies.  
Sonny that's a great spot and the building wouldn't need a lot of work, Will replies.  
I know babe Sonny tells Will.  
I spoke to the bank already and I can get a loan to cover the purchase I just need to raise the down payment, Sonny tells Will.  
How much do you need Sonny, Will asks?  
At least $250,000 Will, Sonny replies.  
We can do that Sonny, Will says.  
I 'm so proud of you Sonny Will says kissing him.  
Will the club needs a name, but I can't think of a good one, Sonny tells Will.  
Well lets eat dinner and we'll talk about it Sonny, Will replies.  
Will this roast is great, you really learned to cook, Sonny says.  
Remember Sonny when we first got together the burnt food I made, Will says laughing.  
Babe you even burned water as I recall, Sonny jokes to Will.  
Hey I only burned one pot Sonny, Will says laughing.  
Will and Sonny share a big laugh.  
So what did you make for dessert Will, Sonny asks smirking?  
Your favorite Me, Will responds removing his shirt!  
Sonny carries Will upstairs for dessert.  
Back downstairs a hour latter Sonny helps Will clean up they stop and kiss.  
How about another helping of dessert Will, Sonny asks?  
Will carries Sonny to the couch where they make love again.  
Just as they are in the middle of it Gabi and JJ arrive home.  
Gabi and JJ turn around and start to leave, as Sonny realizes they're home and he tries to pull the throw off the couch to cover him and Will.  
Gabi your home early, Sonny says embarrassed.  
Sorry guys, Gabi replies embarrassed.  
JJ looks at Will and Sonny and just laughs.  
So this is what Gabi and I looked like Christmas Day Sonny?  
Yeah, Sonny says embarrassed.  
Well I'll give you this you to are a lot more flexible then we are, JJ says laughing.  
Gabi his JJ in the arm, that's not funny JJ.  
Will tries to put his pants on and falls over and says flexible yes, agile NO.  
Are you OK babe, Sonny asks concerned?  
Yes just my pride got hurt Sonny, Will responds.  
They all laugh.  
Gabi and JJ go into the kitchen to get something to eat while Will and Sonny gets dressed.  
Gabi and JJ come back into the living room eating sandwiches made from the left over pot roast.  
Will you turning into a good cook, JJ says.  
Gabi is a great teacher, Will responds.  
I can't wait till Ari is older then we can teach her Will, Gabi says.  
Will, Gabi said you and Sonny were serious on Easter about wanting more kids, JJ says.  
She said you were looking at surrogacy, JJ adds.  
Yes we are, Sonny replies to JJ.  
Sonny and I love kids JJ we love being fathers and we always wanted more kids, Will replies.  
I think that's great Will, Sonny, JJ replies.  
I asked Ari what she thought and she wants a little brother or sister, I don't think she understands yet that you can't just get one at the store at her age Gabi tells them.  
She kept asking when the baby would get here, Gabi adds.  
Well we meet with the lawyer the day after tomorrow Gabi so hopefully we'll get the process started soon, Sonny tells Gabi.  
I hope so Sonny, Will says hopeful.  
So about the new Club have you thought up a name babe, Sonny asks Will?  
How about Wilson, it's a play on our first names, Will responds.  
Wilson's Sonny repeats I like it Will.

Late that night as Will and Sonny sleep having happy dreams of their future while something that could spoil it happens.  
Ben Weston a guard calls into his cell at the state prison.  
What Ben says?  
I have a message for you from Clyde, the guard tells Ben.  
And Ben asks?  
It's time, the guard tells Ben.  
Ben gets up and puts his shirt on and the guard takes him to a empty store room where a guard uniform and gun are waiting.  
Puts these on Ben, Hurry the changing of the guards happens in a few minutes and we have to be walking out with them, the guard tells Ben.  
I have a distraction already planed near the front gate so we can slip out with the other guards UN detected, the Guard adds.  
As they leave a scream is heard inside the prison and the guards manning the entrance run toward the disturbance.  
Ben and the guard leave the prison and get into a waiting car and speed off.  
Clyde sent money and cloths for you as well as new papers Mr. Robert Evans, the guard tells Ben.  
He also arranged for a Doctor to make a few changes to your face so you can start your new life, the guard continues.  
I'm not done with my old one Ben says taking out his gun and shooting Clyde's men.  
Ben dumps the bodies deep in the woods and then takes the car and drives toward Salem.


	8. Chapter 8

News Of Ben Weston's escape reaches Salem.  
Rafe calls his sister and Will and Sonny to warn them.  
Rafe also calls Chad.  
Abby and Thomas are placed under guard for there protection.  
Lucas upon hearing the news races to Wills house with a gun.  
Will he yell's letting himself in where are you Will, Lucas calls out worried?  
Dad I right here in my office what's wrong, Will asks Lucas?  
What's wrong there is the cold blooded killer who almost killed you on the loose, Lucas replies.  
I know that dad, Will replies to Lucas.  
But Ben is probably hundreds of miles from Salem by now so stop worrying dad, Will tells Lucas.  
Will you're my son and I love you and I don't want to loose you again, Lucas says worried.  
I think you, Ari and Sonny should leave Salem for a while till he's recaptured, Lucas adds.  
Dad no, Will tells Lucas.  
Ben's not stupid enough to come after me, Will adds.  
If anyone he would probably go after Chad or try to kidnap Thomas, Will tells Lucas.  
Ben is going to be angry when he discovers Chad is really Thomas's father, Lucas tells Will worried.  
Dad the police have Abby and Thomas under guard and JJ has a gun, Will tells Lucas.  
Chads brother Andre has increased security at the DiMera mansion, Will adds.  
But what about you and Sonny and Ari Will, Lucas replies scared?  
Dad Ben only tried to kill me to keep his secret safe now it's common knowledge that he is the neck tie killer so he has no reason to come after me again, Will tells Lucas trying to sound reassuring.  
I pray that your right Son, Lucas says shrugging.  
Will at least take this, Lucas says handing Will a gun.  
No way dad, Will responds refusing to take it from Lucas.  
I don't want that gun around this house what if Ari finds it dad, Will asks Lucas?  
OK Will, Lucas says putting it back in his pocket.  
But Will please keep your doors and windows locked and don't go anywhere alone until that monster is caught, Lucas begs Will as he leaves.  
OK dad, Will says locking the front door alter Lucas leaves.  
Mean while Ben has driven into Salem and starts looking for a place to hide.  
He see's the old closed restaurant that's for sale and decides to hide there at least for the night.

Will looks up at the clock in his office, he almost forgot he arranged to look at the building Sonny wants to buy this afternoon the Realtor gave him the key.  
There's no way Ben could be in Salem Will thinks, I'll be safe going there.  
Gabi comes home and agrees to watch Ari so Will can go out, he forgets to tell Gabi where he's going.  
When Will arrives he uses the key the Realtor gave him and starts looking around.  
This place is perfect he thinks.  
Sonny can turn this place into a great club, Will says out loud.  
Will hears a noise coming from the kitchen and calls out, is anyone here?  
Ben emerges from the kitchen and yells Will you should not have come here!  
Ben over powers Will and ties him up.  
Look Will I won't kill you if you cooperate with me, Ben says.  
What do you want Ben, Will asks struggling to escape?  
I want my son Will, Ben replies.  
No way Ben, Will says struggling against the chair he's tied to.  
If you don't help me Will I'll finish the job I started months ago he says placing both of his hands around Will neck.  
And this time I'll make sure your dead, Ben tells Will.  
Ben takes Will's Phone and tries to dial Abby number.  
Will gets his one hand free and knocks the phone out of Ben's hand.  
Ben hits Will several times till he is bloody.  
Ben re secures Wills hand tighter.  
Do any thing like that again Will and Sonny will be a widower, Ben tells Will.  
He picks up the phone and dials Abby's number again.  
This time its answered and Ben fumes at who answers it.  
Chad, Ben says angry into the phone.  
BEN, Chad says!  
But that's Will's phone Ben's using, Chad realizes in horror.  
Where is Will, Chad hollers into the phone to Ben?  
He's here Chad and I'll kill him unless I get my son, Ben replies.  
No don't give him your son Chad, Will yells.  
He's my son not Chads, Ben yells hitting Will several times.  
Ben don't hurt Will If you let him go I'll take his place its me you want to kill, Chad is heard yelling into the phone by Ben and Will.  
Ben repeats I want my son Chad or Will dies.  
You have 1 hour, Ben yells to Chad on the phone.  
OK Ben where do I bring him, Chad asks Ben?  
I'll call you in a hour and tell you then Chad, Ben replies.  
Ben hits Will a few more times angered at Chads being at Abby's and lying that HE is Colins father.  
Chad calls Rafe and tells him about Ben having Will.  
Rafe puts out a app on Ben and Will.

Chad also calls Sonny.  
What NO, Sonny screams into the phone to Chad.  
At the club Sonny is talking to Lucas about Ben having Will when Rafe calls him.  
Sonny I have bad news Ben has Will, Rafe says.  
I know Chad just called me and told me Rafe, Sony replies upset.  
Where is my husband Sonny sobs crying into the phone to Rafe?  
Sonny begins to have a panic attack and Lucas tries to calm him down.  
Lucas takes the phone and begs Rafe to find Will.  
Lucas were doing everything we can to find Will, Rafe says trying to reassure Lucas.  
Sonny takes the phone back having calmed down.  
Now Sonny do you know where Will was going when he left the house he didn't tell Gabi, Rafe asks Sonny?  
Wasn't he home, Sonny asks?  
Ari where's Ari Rafe, Sonny asks scared?  
Ari is home with Gabi Sonny I need you to think where would Will go, Rafe asks Sonny?  
Sonny thinks a moment its not his gym day, he doesn't have Ari with him and no therapy today either, Sonny tells Rafe.  
Come on think Sonny, Rafe tells Sonny.  
Wait Rafe there's a building on the other side of town, that closed down restaurant I want to buy it and turn into another club Will may have gone there to check it out, Sonny tells Rafe.  
OK Sonny we'll check it out, Rafe replies to Sonny.  
Sonny stay at the Club and let us handle it please, Rafe adds.  
Chad arrives at the club to ask Sonny about where Will might be.  
Chad I think Will went to the closed restaurant that I want to buy, Sonny tells Chad.  
Chad starts runs out the door but Sonny stops him outside.  
Chad what are you going to do, Sonny asks Chad?  
I'm going to offer myself to Ben in exchange for Will, Chad tells Sonny.  
Chad NO Ben will kill you, Sonny replies.  
I don't care I won't let him hurt Will anymore then he already has, Chad tells Sonny.  
I'm going with you Will is my husband Chad and you're my friend, Sonny tells Chad.  
Lucas comes out of the Club and tells Chad that he is coming too.  
OK lets go Chad, tells Sonny and Lucas.  
Sonny see's the gun Lucas has and takes it from him.  
I'm going to kill Ben if he hurt Will, Sonny tells Lucas.

Chad speeds to the restaurant.  
That's Wills car parked in front, Sonny yells.  
Chad jumps out of the car and runs toward the restaurant with his gun in hand.  
Rafe and a army of police arrive but Chad makes it to the entrance and disappears inside.  
Rafe manages to stop Sonny and takes Lucas's gun from him.  
Ben Ben Weston I'm here let Will go and take me instead, Chad yell's.  
Well Chad Ben says hitting him from behind this is going to be fun.  
Ben drags the now unconscious Chad near to where Will is tied up bloody and bruised.  
Well Will I guess you survived again, Ben says untying him.  
If you want to live Will get out now, Ben tells him.  
Will looks at Chad and begs Ben to let him go to and surrender but Ben laughs.  
You have till the count of 3 Will 1 2, Will starts to run toward the door.  
Sonny see's Will emerging from the entrance door and hears a shot fired from inside.  
Will staggers outside and collapses.  
WILL, Sonny yells running toward him.  
No, Rafe yells holding Sonny back.  
Rafe runs up and grabs Will and carries him to Sonny.  
Rafe calls for an ambulance for Will who was shot in the back by Ben.  
WILL, Sonny screams cradling his husband.  
Please don't leave me PLEASE WILL, Sonny repeats over and over crying.

The ambulance arrives and the E MT's take Will and Sonny away to the Hospital.  
Meanwhile Ben has tied Chad up and is hitting him till he is all bloody.  
Ben Ben Weston, Rafe calls over a mega phone.  
Let Chad go and surrender we have the building surrounded, Rafe tells Ben.  
Andre arrives on the scene and draws his gun and starts heading towards the entrance door.  
Rafe tackles Andre and disarms him.  
Andrea you can't help Chad this way now calm down, Rafe tells Andre.  
Andrea makes a few remarks about the police and him , Rafe ignores them.  
Ben he yells you have 2 minutes to surrender or we're coming in after you, Rafe tells Ben!  
I want my son Colin or Chad is dead, Ben yells back to Rafe.  
His name is Thomas now Ben and he's my son, Chad tells Ben.  
NO, Ben Yells at Chad!  
Ben pulls out his gun and shoots Chad in the shoulder.  
I want Colin Rafe NOW or I'll kill Chad, Ben yells!  
No deal Ben, Rafe replies to Ben.  
KILL HIM, Chad yells thru his pain and spitting up blood to Rafe!  
Ben turns his attention back to Chad and beats him again.  
Chad your times up Ben says raising the gun to Chads head.  
Ben is about to shoot Chad, when Rafe uses the distraction Chad provided to enter the building.  
Rafe shoots Ben in the arm that he holds the gun in and tells him to drop it, when he doesn't he shoots Ben in the leg causing him to fall down.  
After Ben falls the police grab him and take his gun.  
Rafe checks on Chad and unties him.  
Chad that was a very brave thing you just did you saved Will's life, Rafe tells Chad.  
Will's like a brother to me Rafe, Chad says weakly.  
I can't loose him again, Chad adds.  
Rafe nods he understands to Chad.  
Chad passes out and Rafe has the EMT s take him to the Hospital.  
Ben is cuffed and taken by ambulance to the Hospital as well with 2 police guarding him.

Sonny paces in the waiting area in the ER of the Hospital.  
Will requires surgery to repair the damage Ben did in beating him and to remove the bullet in his back.  
Sonny is joined By Lucas, his mom, Uncle Vic, Maggie, Gabi, JJ and Justin.  
Adrienne tries to comfort her worried Son.  
Will is strong he'll be fine, Adrienne Tells Sonny hugging him.  
The Doctor comes out and says Will is in recovery and he'll be fine.  
Sonny is relieved.  
Can I sit with him, Sonny asks the Doctor?  
I'll have the nurse come and get you as soon as Will is awake, The Doctor promises to Sonny.  
Just then Chad is brought in and everyone is shocked at how badly Ben beat him and see that he was shot too.  
Chad saved Will knowing what Ben would do to him, Sonny tells Adrienne sobbing.  
Adrienne pulls Sonny into a hug and tries to reassure him Chad will be fine.  
Chad is rushed into surgery.  
Ben is brought in next and Sonny wants to kill him.  
You bastard, Sonny yells at Ben.  
Ben I'm going to kill you If I get my hands on you, Sonny yells angry.  
Justin and JJ run over to Sonny to hold him back.  
Calm down Sonny, Victor tells him.  
Victor thinks about having both Ben and Clyde killed once and for all.  
Rafe arrives and asks Sonny about Will but he's to angry yet to answer.  
Lucas tells Rafe that Will is going to be fine.  
I need to see Will PLEASE, Sonny says having calmed down to the nurse.  
This way, the nurse says, leading Sonny to the recovery room.  
Lucas and Adrienne hug while Victor looks on with a smirk.  
Victor lays into Rafe about how Ben escaped in the first place.  
What the hell kind of prison is this state running that a cold blooded killer like Ben Weston could escape, Victor asks Rafe angry?  
And why the hell didn't you catch him before he could do this to Will, Victor yells at Rafe?  
Victor calm down, Lucas tells him.  
It wasn't Rafe's fault Ben escaped he doesn't work at the prison, Lucas adds.  
And the police have been turning this town upside down trying to find him Victor, Lucas tells the fuming Victor.  
Your right ,Victor admits.  
Adrienne tells Rafe that's as close to a apology as he's going to get from Victor Kiriakis.  
I'll take what I can get, Rafe replies to Adrienne

Will wakes up in recovery and Sonny takes his hand.  
Babe I thought I was going to loose you, Sonny says crying to Will.  
Sonny how about Chad, Will asks groggy?  
He's in surgery Will, Sonny Answers.  
And Ben, Will asks?  
They caught him, Rafe shot him twice so he's here in surgery too, Sonny tells Will.  
Will becomes very scared knowing Ben is in the same place as him and his family.  
Don't worry Babe he's well guarded, Sonny tells Will seeing the fear in his husbands face.  
Later Will is moved to a room.  
Sonny sits on his bed holding him till he falls asleep.  
How is Will, Lucas asks Sonny entering the room?  
He just fell asleep, Sonny whispers to Lucas getting up.  
Sonny you look like you need sleep I'll stay with Will, Lucas whispers to him.  
No I'm not leaving Will, Sonny replies loud to Lucas.  
Will stirs a little in his bed.  
Sonny sits in an arm chair next to Wills bed and falls asleep holding Wills hand.  
Lucas realizing Sonny will not leave Will, leaves himself to get some rest.

In the Operating Room the Doctors stop Chad's internal bleeding and they remove the bullet from his shoulder.  
Chad is moved to recovery where Abby sits with him all night.  
In the morning Chad is moved to a room were Abby continues to sit with him.  
Andre shows up and Abby throws him out.  
Sonny wakes up in the chair in Wills room in the morning, since Will is still sleeping he decides to go check on Chad.  
Abby how's Chad, Sonny asks entering his room?  
The Doctor said he'll recover, Abby replies relieved.  
Sonny breaths a sigh of relief over Chad.  
Sonny how about Will, Abby asks worried?  
He's fine and resting comfortable, Sonny replies to Abby.  
What happened to Ben, Abby asks?  
He's in surgery last I heard, Rafe shot him twice, Sonny tells Abby.  
I wish Rafe had killed Ben, Sonny says.  
I wish Rafe had too, Abby tells Sonny.  
Sonny goes back to Will's room to sit with him

Ben gets operated on to remove the 2 bullets Rafe shot into him.  
He is moved to a secure sound proof room, the same one Will was hidden in for months after Ben nearly killed him.  
Ben is chained to the bed and there are two Police officers guarding him one in the room and the other down the hall.  
Ben wakes up after a few hours and realizes his plan was ruined by Chad.  
Ben struggles to break free of the bed but the chains are too strong.  
He tugs and tugs on the chains.  
Rafe Arrives at Ben's room.  
You'll be moved back to prison as soon as the Doctor's say you can be moved and new charges will be added to your sentence, Rafe tells Ben.  
After Rafe leaves Ben tugs at the chains again this time the bed breaks.  
The Guard runs over to stop him but Ben uses the broken piece of bed to beat the officer to death.  
Ben searches the dead officer and finds the key to the chains in his pocket and unlocks them, he also takes his gun.  
Ben Shoots the guard at the end of the hall.  
Ben takes his gun too and then starts looking for Chad.  
The shot that killed the second officer is heard all over the Hospital.  
Rafe hears the shot outside and runs back into the Hospital.  
Rafe races to Ben's room and discovers the 2 dead officers.  
Damn, Rafe says in anger.  
Rafe Orders the Hospital to go on lock down and orders all police officers to converge on the hospital.  
The Police work hard to secure the different areas of the Hospital one by one.  
Ben mean while is now in the wing were Will's room is.  
Ben see's a nurse leaving Will's room and demands to know where Chad is.  
He shoots her when she says she doesn't know where Chad is.  
Ben enters the room and sees Will he raises the gun to kill him but Sonny sees him and tries to stop him.  
In the struggle Ben shoots Sonny in the chest.  
Ben tries to shoot Will again but the gun jams so he throws it at Will in anger.  
Well your luck held again Will, Ben says leaving with the second gun in hand.  
Ben continues looking for Chad.  
Rafe hears the 2 shots and orders the police officers to converge on Will's room.  
Will cries while he tries to stop Sonny from bleeding to death.  
Sonny No please don't die Sonny come on please, Will says crying to him.  
Rafe see's the nurse and checks her and discovers she is dead.  
Rafe finds Sonny lying on floor shot in the chest with Will trying to stop the bleeding.  
Rafe checks Sonny and calls for a Doctor.  
Rafe he shot Sonny, Will cries.  
I know Will but he's alive, Rafe tells Will.  
Will did you see where Ben went, Rafe asks Will?  
NO, Will answers crying.  
The Doctor comes into Wills Room and works on Sonny.  
I need to get him to the Operating Room Now, the Doctor tells Rafe.  
Rafe secures the route to the Operating Room and Sonny is moved.  
Will is taken to the secured section of the hospital.  
Will is covered in Sonny's blood.  
Rafe continues his search for Ben.  
Ben finally finds Chads room and is about to kill him when Rafe finds him. Drop the gun, Rafe yells at Ben.  
Ben raises the gun and is about to shoot Chad in the head when Rafe shoots Ben in the chest.  
Ben falls on top of Chad dead.

In the operating room Sonny needs blood and the nurse checks and they don't have enough.  
She wants to call Paul Norita like she did before, but Paul is openly gay and unable to give blood.  
Realizing they have no choice a exception is made in order to save Sonny's life and Paul is called  
At Paul's, Paul and Tim are in bed making love when they are interrupted by the phone.  
Paul reaches to answer it.  
Mr. Norita this is the Hospital we need you to come and donate blood now we have a critical patient who is you blood type.  
What happened, Paul asks the Nurse on the phone?  
Ben Weston got loose and shot Sonny Kiarikis and we need your blood or we're going to loose him, the nurse responds.  
Paul tells the nurse he'll right there.  
Paul what happened, Tim asks him as Paul is getting dressed?  
Sonny's been shot and they need my blood Tim I have to go, Paul tells Tim.  
I'll drive you Paul, Tim says getting dressed.  
Tim drives Paul to the Hospital where they are meet by a police escort to take them to a secure room.  
In the OR with Paul's donated blood the operation on Sonny begin.  
The bullet is logged in Sonny chest in the artery that feeds into his heart the repair is difficult and Sonny bleeds a lot as the bullet is remove.  
After several hours the damage to the artery is repaired and Sonny is sent to recovery.  
Adrienne and Justin are given the news by the Doctor and Justin runs to Will's room to tell him.  
Will, Sonny is going to be fine, Justin tells his son in law running into his room.  
Will is relieved.  
When can I see Sonny, Will asks Justin?  
In the morning Will I made arrangements for you and Sonny to share a room, Justin replies to Will.  
Thank you Justin, Will says.  
The nurse gives Will something to help him sleep now that he knows Sonny is going to be fine and Ben is dead.  
At the Kiriakis Mansion Victor is pacing in the living room when his phone rings.  
Well is it done, he asks in his gruff voice?  
You made sure you did the job right, Victor asks annoyed.  
What about in that hick town, Victor asks?  
All of them, Victor asks?  
Your sure, there can't be any mistakes, Victor reminds the caller.  
All right then, Victor says hanging up.

In the morning when Will wakes up he see's Sonny in the next bed sleeping.  
A nurse comes in to check on them both.  
How's Sonny, Will asks the nurse?  
I'm sorry I can only give the patients condition to his family hospital rules, the nurse replies to Will.  
I'm Will Kiarikis-Horton Sonny Horton-Kiarikis's husband, Will replies annoyed.  
The nurse checks Will's chart and then apologizes for her mistake.  
Sonny is going to be fine Mr. Horton, the nurse tells Will.  
Sonny wakes up in the afternoon and is relieved that Will is OK.  
Sonny I thought I lost you, Will cries.  
Babe I'm OK, Sonny tells Will.  
What about Ben, Sonny asks Will?  
Rafe killed him Sonny he had no choice, Will tells Sonny.  
Will moves and is in pain but tries to hide it from Sonny.  
Sonny looks at Wills face and sees it's all bruised from Ben hitting him.  
Will your poor face, Sonny says.  
Sonny, my face is UN important you were shot in the chest, Will replies crying. Babe I'll make you a deal I won't talk about your face if you don't about my chest, Sonny tells Will.  
OK Sonny so what do you want to talk about, Will asks Sonny?  
Well there's the Surrogacy and the new club Wilson's we can discuss Will, Sonny tells him.  
OK we'll concentrate on our future Sonny, Will replies happy.  
So what are we doing about the appointment with the lawyer for the surrogacy Sonny, Will asks?  
Maybe my dad can ask him to come to us here, Sonny replies to Will.  
The Doctor comes in to check his two patients.  
Well Sonny how do you feel, the Doctor asks?  
Groggy but OK, Sonny replies.  
How's my husband, Sonny asks?  
Will is fine Sonny the bullet didn't do any critical damage and the bruises and internal injuries will heal in time, The doctor replies to Sonny.  
Will should be able to go home in about 10 days, the Doctor adds.  
Sonny is relieved.  
What about Sonny Doctor, Will asks?  
Well Will the bullet hit the main artery to his heart so we may need to keep him for several week perhaps a month, The Doctor replies.  
A month, Sonny yells.  
I can't release you Sonny till I'm confident the artery has healed, the Doctor explains to him and Will.  
Will have you noticed we both seem to spend a lot of time in hospitals, Sonny asks Will?  
You know what Sonny I just realized that too, Will replies laughing.  
Well at least we're together, Sonny says laughing too.

At the Salem police Department Roman calls Rafe into his office.  
Rafe I have news for you, Clyde Weston is dead, it seems he was stabbed in prison late last night, Roman tells Rafe.  
I guess you don't need to worry about Clyde seeking revenge on you for killing Ben, Roman adds.  
I guess not, Rafe replies to Roman.  
I wonder if Victor had something to do with Clyde's death Rafe thinks going back to his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

Clyde and Ben Weston are dead and the residents of Salem can rest easy that the nightmare they brought to Salem is over.  
Will lies on his and Sonny's bed alone, he misses Sonny so much.  
Sonny is still in the hospital recovering from Ben shooting him while he was trying to protect Will.  
Will picks up the phone and calls Sonny at the hospital.  
Babe I was just going to call you, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I can't wait till you come home I miss you so much, Will says.  
Soon Babe, Sonny replies  
How's the nurse Uncle Vic got us Will, Sonny asks?  
Ms. Redder's a horror Sonny, she won't let me leave our room, she chases Ari out of the room, won't let anyone who comes to visit in to see me, she hangs the phone up when someone calls me or I call them, Will tells Sonny upset.  
I'm a prisoner in our own house, Will adds!  
Fire her Will, Sonny tells him.  
Believe me Sonny I've tried, but she claims the only one who can fire her is Victor, Will replies.  
I even called Victor and begged him to fire her, Will tells Sonny.  
And he wouldn't babe, Sonny asks?  
NO, Will replies to Sonny frustrated.  
I'll talk to my dad and Uncle Vic Will, Sonny replies.  
So how are you feeling Sonny, Will asks changing the subject?  
Great Will, I may come home in a few more days, Sonny replies hopeful.  
Sonny I love you so much and I can't wait till your lying next to me again, Will tells Sonny. I love you too Will, I cant wait till we can make love again, Sonny says. Hey just remember you have to abstain for at least a week so you can donate for the baby we want, Will reminds Sonny. A week, Sonny says. I don't know if I can keep my hands off you for a week Will, Sonny replies. Mr. Horton your supposed to be taking a nap, Ms. Redder yells taking the phone and hanging it up. Hey I was talking to my husband, Will yells to Ms. Redder. This is my house, Will reminds Ms. Redder angry. Your my patient and you will FOLLOW MY ORDERS Mr. Horton, now go to sleep, Ms. Redder tells Will.  
I hate that woman, Will thinks lying down.  
A while latter Ms. Redder comes back into Wills Room.  
Time for your medication Mr. Horton, Ms. Redder says handing him a pill and a glass of water.  
Ari runs into the room and climbs on the bed with Will.  
Little Girl leave this room now, my patient needs his rest, Ms. Redder tells Ari in a stern voice.  
Ari starts to cry and leaves the room.  
Hey I want to see my daughter, Will protests to Ms. Redder.  
And how dare you speak to her like that, Will yells at Ms. Redder!  
Visiting hours are over Mr. Horton now go to sleep, Ms. Redder tells Will ignoring his protests.  
Will shrugs, hits his pillow and lays down.  
When are you leaving Ms. Redder, Will asks?  
Not till your 100% and Mr. Kiriakis is too, I have a room all ready for him, She replies to Will.  
Will sits up in bed and looks very very angry!  
Now look Ms. Redder Sonny sleeps here with me were married, Will tells Ms. Redder angry.  
Mr Kiriakis will be just down the hall, he needs his rest as you do yours, Ms. Redder replies.  
Mr Kiriakis told me how you two can't keep your hand off one another, Ms. Redder adds.  
Now go to sleep Mr. Horton I'll be back to check on you in a hour or so I have to go get your medication refilled, Ms. Redder says again taking the phone and turning out the lights and closing the door.  
The door opens a few minutes latter and its Ari again dragging he favorite doll.  
Daddy, Ari says.  
Ari daddy is so happy to see you come here and give me a kiss, Will says.  
Ari runs over and jumps on the bed; Will hides her under the covers.  
We have to hide you from that nasty Ms. Redder, Will tells Ari.  
Ari kisses Will and he kisses her back.  
Ari wana take a nap with daddy, Will asks Ari.  
Wes Ari replies.  
Gabi comes in a short time latter and sees Ari in Will's bed and tucks them in kissing each of them on there foreheads and leaves the room smiling.

In the Hospital Sonny has been there for 3 weeks, Will was released a week earlier and Sonny misses him.  
Sonny reaches for his phone to call Will but stops, that nurse probably has him taking a nap right now.  
I have to get Uncle Vic to fire that woman, Sonny says out loud.  
Fire Who, Justin asks entering the room with get well balloons?  
Dad can you please ask Uncle Vic to fire that dam nurse, Sonny begs Justin.  
Son your Uncle likes her because she's stern and thinks she's just what you and Will need, Justin replies to Sonny laughing.  
Dad Will hates her and so do I after just talking to her on the phone, Sonny tells Justin.  
Look I'll ask Victor to replace her son but no promises Sonny, Justin tells him.  
Hey I have good news for you I closed on the building you and Will want for the new club this morning, Justin tells Sonny.  
Wow that great Dad, Sonny replies to Justin thrilled!  
Also I heard from Leo Jameston and he lined up the surrogate you and Will picked he has arranges for her to meet with you and Will at your home as soon as you're released from the hospital.  
As soon as the Doctor gives you the green light you can donate well your you know son, Justin tells Sonny.  
Hey maybe Ms. Redder can help you get the donation, Justin tells Sonny laughing.  
Dad that's NOT FUNNY, Sonny replies.  
Now all you boys need is to decide on a donor for the eggs, Justin tells Sonny.  
Dad Abby volunteered to be the egg donor so the child will be part Horton, Sonny tells Justin.  
That sounds great Son but how does Chad feel about it since he and Abby are getting married, Justin Asks Sonny?  
I don't know if she discussed with him yet dad, Sonny replies to Justin.  
Adrienne arrives with red roses and kisses Sonny.  
Mom there beautiful thank you, Sonny says to Adrienne.  
Actually there from Will Sonny, Adrienne tells him smiling.  
Sonny sniffs the roses and smiles.  
Here's the card Will wrote, Adrienne says.  
Sonny I miss you so much and can't wait till I can hold you in my arms, I love you, Will.  
Sonny cries.  
Adrienne cries too seeing Sonny cry but tries to pull herself together.  
Well did your dad tell you we closed on the new club building Sonny, Adrienne asks him?  
Yes mom he did, Sonny replies drying his eyes.  
Lucas and I can start the remodeling work in a few days fro you and Will, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Justin frowns and excuses himself and leaves.  
Mom how is Will today, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
I tried calling him but that nurse Uncle Vic hired refused to allow me to talk to him again, Sonny tells Adrienne annoyed.  
I know Sonny I had trouble getting in to see Will, So did Paul, Tim, Lucas, Abby, Maggie and even Gabi and Ari can't see him for very long,Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Gabi had to give me the card Will wrote for the flowers I just gave you, that Ms. Redder would not even let me see him long enough for that, Adrienne adds.  
That's it Sonny Yells picking up the phone dialing Victor.  
Uncle Vic fire that damn nurse, Sonny screams at Victor.  
Sonny she's there to help Will and you when they release to recover, Victor replies to Sonny annoyed.  
Uncle Vic that Woman is a horror and I want her gone NOW, Sonny tells Victor.  
I'll excuse the way your talking to me Sonny for now, but the nurse stays till I say she can go, Victor replies angry hanging up the phone.  
Victor what's wrong, Maggie asks him.  
Sonny wants me to fire the nurse I hired for them, Victor tells Maggie annoyed.  
Well Victor I tried to visit Will a few days ago and she refused to let me in, Maggie tells Victor.  
From what Gabi told me she won't even let her or Ari in to see Will for very long, she's a horror, Maggie explains to Victor.  
OK fine but the boys still need a nurse to look after them till they recover, Victor tells Maggie.  
You and I both know what they will do the moment they're in bed together, Victor adds.  
Really just what do you think they would do in bed Victor, Maggie asks laughing?  
Never mind Maggie, Victor replies in his gruff voice.  
Maggie looks at Victor with a please do it look.  
OK Fine I'll fire the witch, Victor tells Maggie.  
Victor picks up the phone and calls Ms. Redder and fires her.  
Then Victor calls and arranges for a new nurse to start immediately.  
The new nurse is named Jackie Wilton.  
Will calls Victor and thanks him for getting rid of Ms. Redder and also for engaging Jackie to replace her.  
Will calls Sonny and they talk for hours and plan the surrogacy and make big plans for the new club called Wilson's.

Sonny decides to call Victor and apologizes for the way he spoke to him earlier after he hangs up with Will.  
Hi Uncle Vic I'm really sorry for how I spoke to you before, I do appreciate all you have done for me and Will, Sonny tells Victor.  
I know Sonny and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Ms. Redder she was a witch, Victor admits to Sonny.  
The new nurse is highly recommended and Will seems to like here already, Victor Adds.  
Just promise me you and Will won't do anything till the Doctor says you can, Victor warns Sonny sternly.  
Uncle Vic you've seen Will and how hot he is, could you keep your hands off him, I mean if you were gay that is, Sonny says teasing Victor.  
Good bye Sonny , Victor replies not amused.  
Sonny is released a few days latter and comes home to Will.  
Babe it's great to be home and in our bed again, Sonny tells Will kissing him.  
Sonny are you happy to be home, Jackie asks as she enters the room?  
Great now that I'm here with Will, he replies kissing Will.  
Just watch it guys I'm under strict orders from Mr. Kiriakis to stop you from doing you know what, Jackie tells Sonny and Will laughing.  
Will and Sonny break out laughing too.  
Daddy dada, Ari says running into the room.  
Hi Ari, Jackie says lifting her up onto the bed with Sonny and Will. Ari settles in between Will and Sonny.  
Sonny here is you're medication and some water and Will here is your, Jackie says.  
Now you three can have some family time, Jackie says leaving the room.  
Wow she's sure a big change from that Ms. Redder, Will tells Sonny laughing.  
Yeah I know Will, Sonny replies also laughing.  
Well Ari how about da da and daddy read you a story and then we'll watch some cartoons, Sonny asks Ari?  
Yeah Story, Ari yells happy.  
Sonny reads Cinderella to Ari with Will reading part of the story too.  
Sonny cradles a sleeping Ari and looks at Will happy.  
After about 2 weeks Will is recovered enough that he can take care of Sonny and Jackie leaves.

Will and Sonny continue to work with Leo Jameston their lawyer for the surrogacy, they are both anxious to expand their family.  
With there choice already made for the surrogate Leo sets up an in person interview.  
The surrogate comes over the following day to meet with Will and Sonny.  
Hi you must be Ms. Richards, Will say's to the young woman Gabi brought into his office.  
Yes I am and you are Mr. Horton or Mr. Kiriakis, Ms. Richards asks?  
I'm Will Horton and this is my husband Sonny Kiriakis, but please call us Will and Sonny, Will tells Ms. Richards.  
And I'm Pam, she tells Will and Sonny.  
Well Sonny I understand from Leo that you are going to be the donor, Pam says to Sonny.  
Yes my husband and I want a biological child of mine, Sonny replies to Pam.  
We already have a daughter by me, Will explains to Pam.  
Is the woman who let me in the mother, Pam asks Will?  
Yes she is, she and Will were boyfriend/girlfriend before he came out as gay and Ari was conceived then, Sonny explains to Pam.  
Ari comes running in yelling daddy, dada and climbs on Wills lap.  
Where's baby, Ari asks looking around the room?  
Will laughs and tells Pam, this is our daughter Ari.  
Sonny leans over and kisses Ari and then Will.  
Hello Ari, Pam says.  
Where's baby, Ari asks again looking?  
Ari the baby is not here yet and may not be here for a long while, Sonny tries to explain to Ari.  
Oh, Ari says disappointed.  
Gabi comes in and apologizes for Ari interrupting them.  
It was no interruption it told me everything I wanted to know about the home and family the child will have, Pam tells Will, Sonny and Gabi.  
I can see the love Will and Sonny share and the love they have for Ari, it's just the kind of home I hoped it would be.  
Will and Sonny your great fathers and I'm ready to go thru the surrogacy, Pam tells them.  
Will and Sonny are thrilled and kiss again.  
Ari giggles and says, daddy wuv dada Pam.  
I know I can see that Ari, Pam replies.  
Do you gentlemen have any questions for me, Pam asks Will and Sonny?  
Pam how many times have you done this, Sonny asks Pam?  
I have been implanted 5 times and carried each to term and delivered healthy babies.  
Will and Sonny ask Pam more questions that they had prepared and are thrilled with Pam.  
Will calls Leo and asks him to draw up the contract.  
Will and Sonny also settle on the egg donor, Abigail has offered to donate so the child will be part Horton part Kiriakis.

A few days latter Leo comes over to the house with Pam and the contract is signed.  
Abby also comes over to sign her contract agreeing to donate her eggs but to not have a claim on the children born from them.  
Abby tells Will and Sonny she's so happy to help them expand their family.  
Abby goes to the Doctor and has the extraction preformed, Will goes with her. Sonny has to wait till his Doctor gives his OK and till he's off any medication that could affect the child.  
1 Weeks latter Will drives Sonny to the Doctor so he can donate.  
So Sonny if you want I can help you out with getting the donation,Will offers to Sonny.  
Thanks babe but I can handle things myself, Sonny replies smirking to Will.  
But when We get home Will then I can help you and you definitely can help me, Sonny tells Will grabbing his butt.  
Besides Babe I have this nude picture of you to inspire me, Sonny says showing it to Will.  
After Sonny finishes he and Will leave, as they get into the car Sonny playfully grabs Will.  
So you know what we can do latter Will don't you know, Sonny asks caressing Will's face and kissing him?  
Hmm mow the lawn, wash the windows, paint the guest room Hmm what else can we do latter I wonder, Will replies rolling his eyes and laughing.  
I hope you have fun doing all those things Will because that's THAT'S ALL YOU'LL BE DOING, Sonny replies pulling away from Will laughing.  
Will looks at Sonny with puppy eyes and leans over and kisses him passionately.  
OK babe, Sonny says kissing him back.  
Will and Sonny sit there in the car kissing for several minutes, Sonny starts to unbutton Wills shirt but stops at the 3rd one.  
Will I want you so much right now but we promised to go and see Chad, Sonny tells Will.  
I know Sonny, Will replies re buttoning his shirt and starting the car.

Will drives Sonny to the Hospital to visit Chad.  
Chad, both Will and Sonny say entering the room with balloons and flowers.  
Hi guys, Chad says happy to see them.  
How are you Chad, Will asks?  
Better I get to go home the day after tomorrow, Chad answers Will.  
I see they fixed your face up Chad, Sonny says.  
It looks great Chad right back to normal, Will adds.  
Yeah Ben did a real number on my face guys, Chad tells Will and Sonny  
Chad I never got the chance to thank you for saving me like you did it was very brave exchanging yourself for me, Will tells Chad.  
I was not brave Will, Chad replies.  
I did what I had to do, Chad adds.  
You knew Ben wanted to kill you and you exchanged yourself for me anyway that's brave in my book, Will says grateful.  
Will what Ben did to you was my fault he wanted to destroy me, Chad says.  
I could not stop him when he committed the murders or when he tried to kill you Will, but I could save you this time from him, Chad says.  
Chad it wasn't your, Will starts saying to Chad.  
No Will it was all my fault If I hadn't made Abby cheat on him, If I had stayed away from her, then none of this would have happened, Chad says crying.  
What I don't understand is why he didn't just kill me instead of the others, Chad adds still crying.  
Chad everything Ben did was for his own selfish twisted reasons to destroy you but none of it was your fault Chad, You and Abby love each other and Ben could not handle that, he manipulated Abby into staying with him, His father made the tech in the lab falsify the paternity test to make Ben the father of Abby's baby, Will Tells Chad.  
Chad Will is right it was not your fault, Ben was a monster he killed innocent people and almost killed Will because of his jealousy over you, Sonny tells Chad.  
It's just so hard to deal with all this knowing he killed three people and almost did you Will because of me, Chad says crying.  
Chad Will says I think you need to work with someone to get past this.  
The doctor I saw was great and really helped me, Will says pulling out the Doctor's card from his wallet and handing it to Chad.  
Chad please call him, Will says.  
OK Will I'll think about it, Chad replies looking at the card.

After Will and Sonny leave Chad they go to check out the new club.  
Will and Sonny get excited when they see the Wilson's sign ready to go up on the building.  
Adrienne comes out the front door and yells surprise pointing to the sign to Will and Sonny.  
Mom the sign looks great, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Wait till you boys see the inside, Adrienne tells Will and Sonny.  
She walks them in and they are speechless, Adrienne has had everything done to Sonny and Wills design down to the last detail.  
Mom its perfect, Sonny says kissing her.  
Will kisses Adrienne too.  
Adrienne you did a fantastic job on this place it's really coming together, Will tells Adrienne.  
Well I did have your dad helping to Will, Adrienne replies.  
I thought I heard both your voices, Lucas says coming out of the office to Will and Sonny.  
Lucas comes over and hugs Will then Sonny.  
So what do you think of Adrienne's hard work, Lucas asks Will and Sonny?  
Dad its fantastic, Will says.

Victor pays Sonny a visit the following day at their home.  
Will fixes lunch while Sonny and Victor talk.  
So I hear the new club is almost ready, and you and Will found a surrogate to have your baby, Victor says to Sonny.  
Yes Uncle Vic we're all set I did my part yesterday and Abby already did hers, Sonny explains to Victor.  
Abby what has she to do with this, Victor asks Sonny?  
Well she offered her eggs so the child we be part Horton and part Kiriakis Uncle Vic, Sonny tells him.  
Well at least it won't be part Sami, Victor tells Sonny just as Will comes into the room.  
Will just stares at Victor for a moment without saying a word.  
Babe I'm sure Uncle Vic didn't mean that like it sounded, Sonny tells Will.  
The hell I didn't, Victor replies.  
Will starts laughing.  
Your right Victor one Sami Brady is enough in the world.

Soon everything is ready with the surrogacy and its time for implantation into Pam.  
Will and Sonny are nervous because the next few weeks are the most critical.  
The Doctor tells them the first ultrasound will be done at around 5 weeks and they can know the babies sex after 3 months.  
Will glances at the calendar in his office and marks off another week, another week closer till the first ultrasound.  
Will and Sonny try to ease back to there normal routine, Will is frustrated that he's still not allowed to go to the gym till the tissue in his back heals completely.  
Sonny concentrates on Wilson's construction and running Club Tdb.  
Will returns to his writing of his third book. Jake his publisher wants it as soon as possible.  
Work on the movie from the first book is almost complete with February as the projected opening month.

Will and Sonny go to the annual 4th of July picnic with Gabi, JJ, Paul and Tim.  
Will and Sonny have fun seeing friends and family there.  
Ari spends the day playing with some of the other children while Will and Sonny keep a watchful eye on her.  
Abby and Chad arrive with Thomas.  
For Chad its his first time out since Ben's attack on him.  
Chad it's great to see you out and about, Sonny says hugging him.  
Hi Will, Ari, Chad says hugging them both.  
Will holds Thomas and loves it.  
You look great holding a baby babe, Sonny tells Will.  
Just think Sonny soon we'll have a baby of our own, Will replies.  
So any idea yet what the surrogate is having, Tim asks?  
Abby laughs and replies, Tim it won't be till the third month that they will know that.  
Hey what do you want I'm a gay man, Tim replies to Abby laughing.  
Hey Will why don't you take your shirt off it's hot out, Paul asks Will?  
Paul I'm so out of shape right now I don't even like Sonny to see me shirtless, Will replies.  
How long till you can workout Will, Tim asks?  
Next Week Tim and I can't wait, Will replies.  
You guys look great, Sonny says looking at Tim and Paul shirtless.  
Paul laughs and looking down at his body says, this is what happens when your boyfriend is a personal trainer.  
Paul caresses Tim's face and kisses him passionately.  
They love each other so much, it's almost like looking at the two of us Babe, Sonny says kissing Will.  
Tim Will tells me you do gymnastics beside bodybuilding, JJ asks walking over him.  
Yes I do JJ, Tim says doing a floor routine.  
Brady sees Tim doing gymnastics and walks over with Theresa and Tate.  
You look great Tim but do you have strength or are those muscles just for show, Brady asks?  
Brady challenges Tim to an arm wrestling competition.  
Brady looses.  
Brady dares his brother Paul to arm wrestle his boyfriend for private stakes to avenge the family honor.  
Paul and Tim arm wrestle and Tim wins again.  
Paul I guess you lost, Tim says smirking.  
Yeah yeah Tim I'll pay up latter, Paul tells Tim.  
How about double or nothing, Tim asks?  
Maybe latter Tim in our bed, Paul answers kissing Tim.  
Brady looks on and laughs and Says, you two really love each other.  
You found yourself a great man, Brady tells Paul with his arm around his shoulder.  
A few days latter Will gets the green light from his doctor to resume his exercise routine.  
Sonny comes into their room and finds Will standing naked in front of the mirror.  
Babe Sonny says getting naked himself, Ari is out with Gabi how about we make love all afternoon.  
Sonny and Will walk hand in hand to there bed and make love.

In the morning Will gets a call that the first ultrasound is set up for the following day.  
Will and Sonny are nervous all day and sleep very little that night.  
Well babe this is it, Sonny tells Will as they drive to the appointment.  
Pam is already there when they arrive. Will , Sonny and Pam are led into the exam room so the test can be done.  
A few minutes latter.  
Babe Twins, Sonny yells excited.  
Sonny pulls a stunned Will into a kiss.  
Twins Sonny Twins we're having twins, Will says excited.  
I wish we knew what they are, Will says to Sonny.  
As long as they are healthy Will I don't care, Sonny replies to Will happy.

So babe how should we tell the grandparents to be, Sonny asks Will?  
Let's have a dinner for them and tell them all together, Will suggests to Sonny.  
Will calls his dad and invites him to dinner the following night, Sonny calls his folks and invites them, Will tries to get hold of Sami but has no luck.  
The following evening.  
So babe is everything ready , Sonny asks warping his arms around Will's chest from behind in the kitchen.  
Yes but if you don't let me go the roast will burn Sonny, Will replies.  
I don't think it would mater babe after we tell the news I think everyone will be to excited to eat, Sonny tells Will.  
Lucas arrives with Adrienne and both question Will and Sonny trying to get information out of them.  
Look mom you're going to have to wait till dad arrives, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Lucas has no luck with Will trying to find anything out either in the kitchen.  
Justin arrives late and apologizes to everyone, sorry I had a case to work on.  
Well Sonny Will whats the big news, what is going on with the surrogacy, Adrienne asks Sonny excited?  
OK mom now that everyone is here we'll tell you, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
IT WORKED WE'RE HAVING TWINS grandma and grandpa's, Will and Sonny say together holding hands.  
Twins Adrienne says excited and kisses Will and Sonny.  
Twins Lucas says hugging Will and Sonny.  
Twins Lucas, Adrienne says kissing him passionately.  
Justin looks away from Adrienne and Lucas.  
Twin babies that's great, Justin says excited to Will and Sonny.  
What till Victor hears this, Justin says still excited.  
Will's dinner gets cold while everyone celebrates the great news.  
In bed that night Will and Sonny are still giddy from the news.  
Hey babe you should try Sami again and tell her, Sonny tells Will.  
Will picks up the phone and dials his mom.  
Mom hi guess what, Will says to Sami on the phone?  
Will whats going on, Sami asks?  
Sonny and I are having twins, Will tells Sami excited!  
Twins REALLY, Sami yells in excitement!  
Hi Sami, Sonny says taking the phone from Will.  
Sonny twins I'm so happy for you and Will, Sami says excited.  
When are they due, Sami asks?  
The end of February Sami, Sonny replies.  
Will gets back on the phone.  
So mom your about to have two more grand kids, Will tells Sami excited.  
I can't wait to see them, Sami tells Will and Sonny excited.  
I love you both, Sami tells them.  
Well that went really well babe, Sonny tells Will.  
Yes too well Sonny, Will says curious.  
What's my mom up to now, Will wonders?  
Babe maybe your just being paranoid about your mom, Sonny tells Will.  
Yeah maybe Sonny but with my mom it's always a good idea to expect her to be up to something, especially when things seem happy and calm, Will says worried.


	10. Chapter 10

Will lays awake most of the night thinking, there was something about mom on the phone she was happy about the twins and seemed excited but something was off, I could just feel it.  
I don't know Will thinks maybe Sonny is right maybe I'm just paranoid where my mom is concerned.  
Good morning babe, Sonny says kissing Will on the cheek.  
Babe you look terrible didn't you get any sleep, Sonny asks Will?  
No I guess not Sonny, Will replies yawning.  
Babe why don't you sleep in this morning I can take care of Ari, Sonny offers.  
Thanks Sonny I am tired, Will replies grateful.  
Sonny kisses Will and goes to get dressed.  
When he checks on Will a few minuted later he finds him fast asleep.  
Ari comes into the room but Sonny puts his hand up to stop her and walks her downstairs for breakfast.  
Da da why is daddy still sweeping, Ari asks?  
Daddy didn't sleep well last night Ari, Sonny replies.  
Why da da, Ari asks?  
Well Ari he was thinking about his new book and the new club and the twins, Sonny tells Ari.  
And me da da, Ari asks?  
Yes sweetie and you too, Sonny tells Ari kissing her on top of her head.  
So what do you want to do this morning with da da, Sonny asks Ari?  
Go to thw park, Ari replies.  
OK then we'll go to the park Ari, Sonny tells her.

Will sleeps till about noon then gets up.  
Sonny and Ari return from the park to have lunch as Will comes downstairs.  
Hey babe did you sleep well, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes I did Sonny, Will says kissing him on the lips.  
And did you have fun this morning with da da Ari, Will asks kissing her?  
Wes we went to the park daddy, Ari answers happy.  
Well I think after a morning in the park I should make you and da da a good lunch, Will tells Ari.  
What would you two like, Will asks Sonny and Ari?  
Gwill cheese pwease daddy, Ari answers.  
How about you da da, Will asks turning to Sonny chuckling?  
Grilled cheese sounds great to me babe, Sonny answers Will.  
OK three grill cheese sandwiches coming up, Will says heading into the kitchen.  
After lunch Sonny need to go check out Wilson's and Club TDB, while Ari takes her nap and Will goes into his office to write.  
Will works for a while till Ari is up from her nap then he plays with her and starts dinner.

Sonny calls Will latter in the afternoon.  
Hey babe how's it going at home, Sonny asks?  
Great I wrote 2 more chapters and just have two to go and the third book is done, Will replies to Sonny.  
Babe that's great, Sonny tells Will.  
How are the clubs today Sonny, Will asks?  
Wilson's is ready for the opening tomorrow babe and Club TBD is fine Sonny replies a little worried.  
Well if Wilson's is ready and Club TBD is fine why do you sound worried Sonny, Will asks?  
Well I'm a little worried tomorrows opening of Wilson's may impact Club TBDs business, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny you thought the same thing When Victor opened the club he bought and it didn't have any lasting impact on Club TBD, Will tells Sonny trying to reassure him.  
Your right babe, Sonny admits to Will.  
So babe why didn't you sleep last night, Sonny asks Will?  
Not still your mom, Sonny adds?  
Well yeah Sonny I told you I just got a funny feeling something was up with her, Will responds.  
Babe let it go if Sami is into something she'll tell you when she's ready, Sonny tells Will.  
Into something is not my concern Sonny, involving us is, Will replies worried.  
Will don't worry anything that happens we'll deal with together, Sonny replies to Will kissing him.  
Will decides to call Sami again but she doesn't answer so he texts her instead.  
Mom what's going on, love Will.  
Well all I can do now is wait till she replies and pray, Will thinks.

After dinner is over and everything is cleaned up Sonny invites Will to take a romantic walk with him, while Gabi takes care of Ari.  
So babe are you feeling any better about your mom tonight, Sonny asks Will?  
Well I called and texted her and heard nothing back so maybe you're right Sonny, I am just paranoid concerning her, Will replies.  
Will I know you don't want us to wind up involved in another Sami drama, but we could always just say no if she tries to involve us, Sonny tells Will.  
You're right Sonny, Will replies knowing that never works.  
So what do you say we walk toward the lake Sonny, Will asks?  
OK, Sonny replies.  
At the lake Will turns and kisses Sonny and Sonny kisses Will back.  
So Sonny have you thought of any names for the twins, Will asks?  
Well it depends on what they are Will, Sonny replies.  
Yes but you must have dreamed of naming the kids you always wanted something, Will asks Sonny?  
Well I have always liked the name Ryan, Ryan Christopher, Sonny tells Will.  
Ryan Christopher Horton-Kiriakis, I love it Sonny, Will says thrilled.  
But what if we have a girl or girls Sonny, Will asks?  
I don't know babe, Sonny answers Will.  
How about you Will, Sonny asks as he puts his arms around Will?  
I thought if we had a girl we could name her Victoria or a boy Victor to honor your uncle, Will replies.  
Victor or Victoria I like that idea babe, Sonny tells Will.  
Hey Will did you hear that, Sonny asks?  
Nearby Sonny hears a noise like someone making love and he and Will go to investigate the sound.  
As they get closer they see Tim and Paul making love naked.  
Sonny looks at Will with a mischievous look on his face, and Will understands what Sonny wants to do.  
Sonny looks on the ground and sees a twig and then steps on it the noise of it snapping interrupts the happy couple.  
Who's there Paul calls out scared?  
It's the police Sonny says changing his voice, to Paul and Tim.  
Come out of there with your hands up, Sonny adds.  
Will meanwhile has found Tim and Paul's cloths and takes them and runs back to Sonny.  
Paul and Tim look in vain for their cloths and Sonny repeats come out with your hands up to Paul and Tim.  
Paul and Tim walk toward the voice they hear and try to explain why they are naked, when they see Will and Sonny laughing holding there cloths.  
Very funny you two, Paul says grabbing their cloths from Will.  
Will and Sonny fall over laughing.  
Sorry Paul, Tim we just could not resist, Sonny tells them.  
Better us then the real police you know they monitor this area, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
Paul and Tim leave and Will and Sonny walk home still laughing.

The following morning Will goes to the gym to workout.  
Will sees Tim working on the rings shirtless and Paul's there watching him.  
Paul sees Will and walks over to him.  
Hey Officer Will, Paul says.  
Sorry about last night, Will says chuckling.  
Your lucky it was just us Paul, the police monitor that area at night just for that type of um entertainment, Will warns Paul.  
Yeah I guess we just got caught up in the moment, Paul tells Will.  
Don't worry Will we learned our lesson, well never do that again, Paul says turning back to watch Tim.  
Look at him Will isn't he beautiful, Paul says pointing to Tim?  
He's got a great body Paul but I only think one man is beautiful and that's Sonny, Will replies.  
Are you here to workout with Tim again Will, Paul asks still watching Tim.  
Yes, Will replies.  
It's my first time back in the gym since I was um injured, Will replies to Paul.  
Oh I heard the great news about the twins Congratulations Will, Paul says excited turning his attention back to Will.  
Thanks Paul it's exciting and scary too now we'll have three kids to raise, Will tells him.  
You and Sonny are great fathers Will you have nothing to be scared about, Paul says.  
Wow look at him Will, Paul says turning his attention back towards Tim on the rings.  
My brother has a one track mind these days, Brady says walking over to Will and Paul.  
It's difficult to keep his focus on anything non Tim related, Brady say's laughing.  
Paul turns and looks at Brady for a moment then looks back at Tim.  
Hey can I help it if I have a gorgeous boyfriend, Paul asks Will and Brady?  
Young love, Brady replies to Paul shaking his head.  
So Will it's great to see you back at the gym, Brady tells Will.  
Thanks Brady, Will replies.  
Oh hey Will congratulations I heard the great news about the twins, Brady says hugging Will.  
Sonny and I are so excited, Will replies to Brady.

Tim finishes his rings workout and joins Paul, Brady and Will still shirtless and sweaty.  
Hi Will are you ready for your training session, Tim asks?  
Yes, Will replies eager to start.  
Paul do you want to join us, Will asks?  
No Will I'm too much of a distraction to Tim, Paul replies.  
You're a distraction to him, Brady says to Paul Laughing?  
I think it's the other way around Paul, Brady adds.  
Tim gets a confused look on his face.  
Paul goes over and kisses him good bye and tells him, I explain latter Tim.  
Well I have to go too and see my son, Brady says proudly to Will and Tim.  
Will, Theresa and I will see you tomorrow at Wilson's grand opening, Brady tells him.  
See you there, Will replies as Brady leaves.  
Will and Tim walk towards the weight room as Tim puts on his shirt.  
Let's start you light on the weight, I don't want you over doing it on your first day back, Tim tells Will.  
Don't worry Will I'll have you back up to strength in a few weeks, Tim adds.  
So Tim you and Paul seem very solid, Will says in between sets.  
Yes we are, Tim replies.  
Its all thanks to you Will you got us together I'm so grateful to you, Tim tells Will.  
Hey all I did was introduce you two and invite you both to dinner, you guys did the rest, Will replies.  
Well thanks Will you're a good friend to us both, Tim tells him.  
After Will finishes the workout session with Tim, they talk while Will packs up his workout bag up.  
Congratulations on the twins Will, Paul and I are so thrilled for you and Sonny, Tim says excited.  
Oh and on the new club too, Tim adds.  
Speaking of the club, I'd better get going Tim I promised to meet Sonny at Wilson's to do a finial walk thru before it opens tomorrow night, Will tells him.  
Paul and I will be there Will, Tim says.  
Great you can be our guests, Will adds as he leaves the gym.

At Wilson's Will and Sonny check over the place and make a few minor notes on things they need to fix before tomorrow night.  
Sonny has the staff assemble in their uniforms so he and Will can inspect them.  
You guys look terrific, Sonny tells them.  
OK, Will and I just want to take this opportunity to thank all of you for everything you've done to get this place ready to open tomorrow night, Now go home and get plenty of rest we expect a large crowd for the grand opening, see you tomorrow afternoon, Sonny tells the staff.  
After the staff leave its just Will and Sonny alone in Wilson's and they talk and make a few minor adjustments together.  
Sonny you know what would be great if we had a shirtless bartender, Will tells Sonny laughing.  
Hey Wilson's is not a gay bar Will, Sonny says laughing.  
Just the owners are gay, Will replies kissing Sonny.  
But come to think about Rob does look like he has a great body under that shirt, Sonny says.  
Maybe I should do a inspection of him shirtless and see, Sonny adds laughing to Will.  
Will hits Sonny's arm.  
OW babe, Sonny says rubbing his arm.  
Babe you're the only man I like to see shirtless, Sonny tells Will still rubbing his arm.  
Will gets a idea.  
So Sonny lets check out your office, Will says smirking.  
Here Will, Sonny asks excited?  
Why not Sonny, Will replies grabbing Sonny's butt.  
Will kisses Sonny passionately and then leads him into the office locking the door behind them.  
Will takes off his shirt then his shoes, socks and pants all the while staring into Sonny's eye's.  
Then He walks over to Sonny and starts stripping him down.  
Sonny kisses Will passionately and maneuvers him to the couch where they make love.  
Afterward the lay there cuddling and talking about them and how much they love one another.  
Sonny hears a knock on the office door and shouts, just a minute.  
Sonny it's Mom I want to go over payroll with you, Adrienne says.  
Sonny are you OK in there, Adrienne asks concerned?  
Adrienne pulls out her office key and unlocks the door just in time to see Sonny and Will still naked on the couch.  
Oh boys sorry, Adrienne says embarrassed turning her eyes away.  
Adrienne leaves the room quickly closing the door behind her.  
Will and Sonny laugh.  
Well babe we've been caught, Sonny tells Will.  
Yep I'm afraid your mom got an eyeful, Will replies laughing.  
After they get dressed they join the red faced Adrienne on the club floor.  
Sorry Mom, Sonny says kissing her.  
Sorry Adrienne, Will says.

Opening night for Wilson's is a success.  
Sonny hired a band to play on the stage and they really draw in a crowd.  
JJ, Gabi, Tim,Paul, Justin,Eve,Adrienne,Lucas, Marlena,John, Chad,Abby, Brady,Theresa and even Uncle Vic and Maggie all show up.  
Everyone has a blast.  
Will and Sonny walk from table to table welcoming guest's and getting a feel on how people like the place.  
Sonny this beer is great, I really love the flavor, Brady tells him.  
I love it too Sonny, JJ adds.  
How is the food, Will asks Victor?  
Great, Victor replies to Will.  
Babe everyone loves this place, Sonny tells Will Thrilled.  
Hey Sonny how about a dance, Will asks Sonny?  
Will and Sonny proceed to the dance floor and soon many other people join them in dancing.  
Will and Sonny stay at till closing time after the last staff member leaves Sonny locks up and walks over to Will.  
Well babe we did it Wilson's is a great success, Sonny tells Will taking off his shirt and kissing him.  
Sonny starts kissing Will neck while he unbuttons his shirt.  
Will begins stripping off Sonny remaining cloths and they make love on the dance floor.  
In the morning Will and Sonny are still in bed mid morning when Gabi comes in and shows them the great review Wilson's got.  
Babe we really did it, Sonny yells excited.  
I knew you could do it Sonny I'm so proud of you, Will tells Sonny kissing him.  
Gabi takes the cue and leaves the room while Will and Sonny make love.

Later that afternoon while Will is working in his office he gets a call from Sami.  
I found him Will, Sami says excited!  
Mom found who, Will asks puzzled?  
EJ Will I found EJ and he's alive, Sami says.  
Mom that's not possible EJ died almost two years ago, Will replies.  
Hello William, EJ says to him over the phone.  
Will just looks stunned for a moment.  
EJ is that you, Will finally asks astonished?  
William it's me, EJ replies.  
My sister injected me with the serum my father has used in the past to restore life and it worked, EJ explains.  
It took me over a year to recover, EJ adds.  
Where are you EJ and where is my mom, Will asks still stunned?  
She's here at my fathers villa in Italy with me, EJ answers Will.  
Will for now no one except Sonny can know I'm alive, EJ tells Will.  
I don't want my brothers to know yet especially Andre, EJ adds.  
Sami comes back on the phone.  
Will I need you to do something for me, Sami tells Will.  
What mom, Will asks?  
I would like you to take in the kids for a day or so till EJ and I get back to Salem, Sami tells Will.  
They're not with you, Will asks astonished?  
No I left them in the care of there nanny in California, Sami explains to Will.  
It will only be for a day or so Will, Sami promises.  
OK, Will answers.  
If anyone asks just tell them they came for a visit, Sami tells Will.  
I'll have their nanny Katie bring them to you tomorrow Will, Sami tells him.  
Will just sits in his office stunned for a few minutes and then calls Sonny.  
Sonny I just heard from my mom your not going to believe this one, Will says still shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny is stunned by what Will just told him.  
Will how can EJ be alive, Sonny asks?  
Kristen injected him with Stefano's serum and it some how brought EJ back, Will answers.  
But babe it's impossible just impossible, Sonny says shocked.  
Sonny I spoke with EJ and he's alive, that's all I can tell you, Will tells him.  
I can't believe this Will, Sonny says still shocked.  
Well Sonny they're coming home soon and they want us to take in the kids till they get back, Will tells Sonny.  
Do we need to go get them babe, Sonny asks Will?  
No Sonny Katie is bringing them, I guess I should start getting rooms ready for them, Will replies to him.  
Oh hey babe I was just about to call and tell you Chad was here and said he and Abby are finally getting married next week and still want us as best man and man of honor, Sonny tells Will.  
This should be interesting Sonny I mean my mom coming home the same time Abby and Chad are getting married, Will says.  
Sonny before I forget don't mention EJ to anyone, he wants to surprise Andre and Chad for some reason, Will warns Sonny.  
OK babe I won't, Sonny tells Will.

Katie and the kids arrive the following day and Will and Sonny get them settled in.  
Will when will mom and dad be home, Johnny asks?  
Mom said in a few days Johnny, Will replies.  
Just remember your dad doesn't want anyone here to know he's alive OK, Will reminds Johnny.  
I'll remember Will, Johnny replies.  
Well who's hungry Sonny asks everyone?  
We made a special welcome home diner for you kids, Sonny tells them.  
Katie we can manage if you want to take the evening off, Will offers her.  
Yeah it will be great practice for us with the twins due in February, Sonny tells Katie.  
Twins Wills brother and sister say thrilled your having twins, the kids ask?  
Oh I thought mom had told you, Will replies.  
Yes Sonny and I are going to have twins, Will tells them.  
The kids group hugs Will and Sonny.  
So what will they be boys or girls Sydney, asks Will?  
We don't know yet we have to wait till the third month to find out, Will replies.  
So how much longer till you know then Will, Allie asks?  
About two months yet, Will tells her.  
Come on lets go eat dinner everyone and then we can watch movies or play some games, Will tells the kids.  
Sonny carries Ari into the kitchen and puts her in her chair and the rest of the kids sit down and they eat dinner.  
After dinner Will puts in a movie for everyone to watch.  
Sonny gets a call from Wilson's about a problem with the beer tap.  
Babe I need to go out for a while to see what the problem is at Wilson's can you handle things here, Sonny asks Will?  
Sure Sonny, Will answers.  
Sonny leaves and Will plays with his brother and sisters and Ari for the next few hours.  
Sonny comes home later after Will has gotten everyone into bed.  
Sonny what happened at Wilson's, Will asks?  
Babe the beer tap broke and I had to fix it, then there was a small fire in the kitchen I had to deal with that, Sonny responds exhausted.  
A fire, Will asks concerned?  
Nothing major a cook put his apron on the counter near the stove and it caught on fire, I got it out in less then a minute Will, Sonny answers.  
Was there much damage done, Will asks?  
No, just a burnt apron that's all, Sonny says getting undressed to shower.  
How are the kids, Sonny asks Will?  
Fine we had a fun evening, Will replies yawning.  
We did have a causality though, you know that lamp in the living room Gabi bought and we hated, well it kind of got broke, Will tells Sonny.  
Did you tell Gabi, Sonny asks?  
Yes and she hated it too, she thought we like it, Will tells Sonny laughing.  
Sonny strips down and goes into the bathroom to shower.  
When he comes out he sees Will is fast asleep.  
Good night babe, Sonny says kissing Will on the cheek.  
Sonny puts on his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and climbs into bed.

Early in the morning before breakfast Lucas comes over to see Allie and takes her and her brother and sister out for breakfast, Will, Ari and Sonny go along too.  
Hey dad how did you know Allie and the kids were here, Will asks?  
Your mom called me, she told me everything Will, Lucas says.  
Everything dad, I mean did she tell you about why she's away, Will asks Lucas?  
You mean about EJ being alive yes she did, Lucas replies.  
They should arrive here today, that's why I wanted to spend the morning with the kids, Lucas tells Will.  
Will looks at Sonny and says, so they are coming home today, this should be interesting, Will tells Sonny.  
Hey dad could you watch the kids for a while Sonny wanted to show me the damage from a minor fire in the kitchen at Wilson's, Will asks Lucas?  
Sure Will you and Sonny go, let me know if you need help with repairs, Lucas tells Will.  
Babe why did you just lie to your dad, Sonny asks Will?  
I told you last night there was no damage from the fire, Sonny adds.  
Sorry Sonny I thought we should talk about running for the hills before the town finds out about EJ, Will tells Sonny worried.  
It will be fine Will we'll just give Sami the kids and then run like hell, Sonny says.  
Sonny kisses Will and says, we'll get thru this babe.  
Get thru what, Adrienne asks Sonny?  
Mom I didn't see you, Sonny replies.  
Get thru what, Adrienne asks again?  
My mom is coming home Adrienne that's what we'll get thru, Will tells her.  
Sami is coming home, Why, Adrienne asks puzzled?  
We have Johnny, Allie and Sydney here staying with us mom and Sami is coming to get them, that's all, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Will is worried anytime his mom is in town because of the drama she starts up, Sonny adds.  
I'm sorry Will, I just worry about you boys so when I heard what Sonny said to you I just thought the worst, Adrienne tells Will.  
So where are the kids now Will, Adrienne asks?  
My dad has them while Sonny and I check out a minor problem at Wilson's, Will answers her.  
Anything I can help you boys with, Adrienne asks?  
No mom we can handle it, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Adrienne leaves to look for Lucas and the kids.  
Whew that was close babe, Sonny tells Will.  
Yeah I guess we should be more careful what we say in public, Will tells Sonny.  
Your mom is going to be angry with us you know Sonny when she finds out the real reason my mom is coming back to Salem, Will tells Sonny.  
You know what Will lets just stay out of it OK, Sonny says?  
Definitely Sonny, Will replies.

Adrienne joins Lucas and the kids in the park.  
Well you have your hands full I see Lucas, Adrienne says.  
Yeah my daughter and the kids are in town visiting Will while Sami is away on business, Lucas replies.  
Hi Ari, Adrienne says picking her up and giving her a kiss.  
Gwranma, Ari says kissing her back.  
Just think in a few more months we'll have 3 grand kids, Adrienne tells Lucas.  
I can't wait, Lucas says happy.  
So when does Sami get back, Adrienne asks Lucas?  
Today, Lucas answers Adrienne.  
Lucas and Adrienne sit on a bench and watch the kids play.

At the DiMera Mansion EJ and Sami are there in secret looking for something in the safe.  
I found it Samantha, EJ tells Her.  
What about the money EJ, Sami asks.  
I transferred the money into our secret account and the other one too, I also got the files so lets get out of here, EJ tells Sami.

Will and Sonny meet up with Lucas and Adrienne and the kids in the park.  
Dad mom just called she'll meet us at the house, Will tells Lucas.  
Come on kids lets go, your mom is at Will's and Sonny's, Lucas yells to the kids.  
Adrienne wants to go to and Will, Sonny and Lucas exchange worried looks.  
Mom why don't you and Lucas let Will and I take the kids home and you two go have lunch, Sonny offers to Adrienne.  
Why Sonny is there some reason you don't want me to see Sami, Adrienne asks?  
Adrienne you have to admit you and my mom don't usually get along, Sonny is just trying to cut down the drama mom brings with her, Will tells Adrienne.  
OK Lucas how about the pub for a nice lunch, Adrienne asks him?  
Great lets go, Lucas replies relieved.  
At Will and Sonny's Sami and EJ have arrived and were let in by Katie.  
Well we did it Samantha we have enough evidence to destroy my father and Andre and all the cash they had as well, EJ tells Sami hugging her.  
How much money did you get EJ, Sami asks?  
$250,000,000.00 all transferred to a new hidden account I set up before we left Italy, EJ replies to Sami.  
Wow that's a lot of money, your father and Andre are going to miss it soon, Sami warns EJ concerned.  
Don't worry Samantha with the information I now have on them both they can't lift a finger against us, EJ reassures her.  
Will and Sonny and the kids arrive home and the kids all hug Sami and EJ.  
Dad your finally home, Johnny and Sydney say hugging EJ.  
Yes I'm home to stay, EJ tells them.

At the DiMeria Mansion Andrea has just discovered the empty bank account and the missing files from the safe.  
Andrea bangs his fist on the desk just as Stefano enters the room.  
What's wrong Andre, Stefano asks?  
Father we've been robbed, Andre replies angry.  
Robbed what was taken, Stefano asks concerned?  
$250,000,000.00 from our secret account and all the files from the safe, Andrea tells Stefano worried.  
Who ever took them knew where the secret safe is and the combination, Andrea adds.  
Stefano looks down and tells Andrea, I know who did it.  
You know father then who the hell is it, Andrea asks Stefano?  
Your brother, Stefano replies.  
Chad, Andrea says puzzled!  
NO Andre it was Elvis, Stefano replies.


	12. Chapter 12

Father EJ is dead, Andrea tells Stefano.  
I had Kristen inject him with the serum and had him moved to Italy to my villa where he was brought back to health, Stefano explains to Andre.  
So he's back in Salem, Stefano says worried.  
Father we have to find him NOW, Andre tells Stefano!  
The information in those files could be used to destroy both of us and we need that money to fund our private business interests, Andre tells Stefano.  
My guess is that Elvis is with that bitch Samantha, Stefano replies to Andre.  
And as long as they have those files we can't do anything, Andre tells Stefano.

At Will and Sonny's the kids have packed and EJ and Will work on loading up the car.  
Well William I glad to see things have worked out between you and Sonny and I,m thrilled about the twins your having, EJ says hugging him.  
Your a good man William, I love you like a brother, EJ says.  
I love you like an brother and a step dad and a dear friend, Will tells EJ hugging him.  
Will and EJ go back into the house after loading the car and join Sami and Sonny.  
EJ I asked Katie to take the kids out to the car so we can talk to Will and Sonny alone before we leave, Sami says.  
Good Samantha, EJ replies.  
Will and Sonny look at each other concerned.  
Will, Sonny we love you both and your mother and I want you both to have this for your family, EJ says handing them a paper.  
Sonny and Will look at it and are shocked.  
Mom, EJ we can't take this, Will says looking at Sonny.  
William we want you to have this as a gift from us to you so please just take it, EJ replies to Will.  
Sonny please, Sami says.  
Will consider it a gift to make up for how bad I screwed up your life when you were a kid, Sami tells Will kissing him.  
Will looks at Sonny who nodes to accept it.  
OK mom, EJ thank you, Will tells Sami and EJ.  
Yes OK thank you both, Sonny says.  
Just one more thing boys, If any one asks about us just tell them the truth, I think you know who I'm talking about, EJ tells Sonny and Will.  
And if they ask where you are, Sonny asks?  
You can answer truthfully that you don't know Sonny, EJ replies.  
Sami and EJ hug Will and Sonny and kiss Ari good-bye and drive off.  
So I guess that's why your mom sent the kids here they knew they weren't going back to California, Sonny tells Will.  
I just pray wherever they go their safe, Will adds.

The following day Will is on his way to the gym when Andre stops him in the square.  
Well Will have you seen your mother and my brother recently, Andre asks him?  
Yes they were both here yesterday and they left yesterday afternoon, Will replies.  
The kids were staying with Sonny and I and my mom and EJ took them with them, Will adds.  
Where did they go Will, Andrea asks?  
I don't know they took the kids with them and left our house, I don't know where they went, Will tells Andre.  
If you hear from them I want to know about it, Andre tells Will.  
Andre, EJ told me to answer all your questions and I have now I'm going, Will tells Andre.  
Andre looks at Will trying to decide if he has told him the truth or not.

Will decides to call Sonny to warn him about Andre.  
Hey babe I thought you were supposed to be working out with Tim right now, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny I ran into Andre in the square, he asked about mom and EJ, Will says.  
Babe did you tell him the truth and answer all his questions, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes Sonny I told him everything, Will replies.  
Well then don't worry about it babe you did what EJ told you to do, Sonny tells Will.  
OK Sonny I just wanted you to know about Andre, Will tells him.  
I love you, Sonny tells Will.  
I love you too, Will tells Sonny.

Will enters the gym and sees both Tim and Paul shirtless and kissing.  
OK you two, Will says amused.  
So now you workout shirtless too Paul, Will asks rolling his eyes?  
What No Will, Tim just put me thru a hard workout and then he taught me some poses, Paul says embarrassed.  
I guess I should put my shirt back on now, Paul adds putting it on.  
I was just kidding, Will says.  
You two remind me of Sonny and I when we were dating, Will adds.  
Tim pulls Paul into a kiss.  
Paul I saw the Basic Black ad your pictures with Tim were great, Will tells him.  
Thanks Will working with Tim was great I hope they want to use him again, Paul replies.  
Well speaking about Basic Black I have a meeting with Kate and Theresa, Paul says as he kisses Tim good bye and waves bye at Will.  
Well Will lets get sweating, Tim says as he puts on his shirt?  
I ready Tim, Will says.  
Tim works Will's biceps hard as well as his abs.  
Will that was a great workout, your form has improved a lot, Tim tells Will.  
Next week I want to start measuring you muscle gains Will, Tim says.  
Yeah if I keep going like this I'll need to buy new cloths, Will tells Tim.  
Just think how much Sonny will appreciate your new muscles Will, Tim replies smirking.  
Like Paul likes your, Will replies smirking.  
No like I love his, Tim replies.  
Will and Tim Laugh.  
Will leaves while Tim moves on to his next client.

Andre sees Sonny at Club TBD.  
Sonny, Andre calls out.  
Well Andre what can I get you, Sonny asks him?  
I want information Sonny that's what I want, Andre replies.  
OK what do you want to know Andre, Sonny asks?  
Tell me about EJ and Sami, Andre replies.  
Lets see, Sami had the kids come and visit their brother and Sami broke the news that EJ was alive to us, then they came and picked up the kids at our house and didn't say where they were going, oh and EJ told Will and I to answer all your questions which I just did so good bye Andre, Sonny says walking away.  
So I can't learn anything from these two Andre thinks walking out of the club.  
But maybe I can use them, Andre thinks.

Will goes home and showers and then plays with Ari for a while.  
Sonny surprises him by coming home for lunch.  
Hi babe, Sonny says kissing Will.  
Ari looks who came home for lunch, Will says.  
Da da, Ari yells out happy!  
Sonny picks up Ari and gives her a kiss.  
So what should we have for lunch, Will asks Ari and Sonny?  
Sandwiches out of last nights roast beef would be great, Sonny says to Will and Ari.  
Woast Weef, Ari says excited.  
OK roast beef sandwiches it is, Will replies getting out the meat slicer.  
Sonny Gabi and I were talking about preschool's for Ari and we want to have a talk after dinner tonight if that's OK with you, Will says.  
Sounds good babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
So has Andre gone to see you yet, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes he saw me at the club and I answered all his questions so I don't think we'll hear from him again babe, Sonny tells Will eating chips.  
So what are we going to do with the money Sami and EJ gave us Will, Sonny asks?  
Well put some of it away for the kids I guess and invest some for our old age Sonny, Will says as he brings the sandwiches to the table.  
What about the rest babe, Sonny asks?  
I don't know Sonny, Will replies.  
We could use some of the money and take our honeymoon Will after all we never went on one and soon we'll soon have 3 kids to raise, Sonny says.  
Where do you want to go and what do want to do Sonny, Will asks?  
Hawaii maybe babe, long sandy beaches, tropical drinks and sexy men running around shirtless, Sonny tells Will.  
Hey the only shirtless man you're allowed to look at is me, Will says.  
Will I 'm kidding honest I love you and I love your body your sexy, Sonny says apologetic kissing him.  
Daddy is wexy, Ari says.  
Opps we forgot this little one was in the room, Sonny tells Will.  
Ari daddy being sexy is our secret OK, Sonny tells her.  
OK da da, Ari replies.  
Daddy is dada wexy, Ari asks Will?  
We created a monster Sonny, Will says laughing.  
Hey it'll be really funny if she says that to Uncle Vic, Sonny says laughing.

Latter that night Will and Sonny are lying in bed shirtless and cuddling while they talk.  
20 million dollars, I still can't believe your mom and EJ gave us that much money babe, Sonny tells Will.  
I know Sonny but what are we going to do if Stefano and Andre want it back I mean mom and EJ did steal it from them, Will tells Sonny.  
Hey as far as were concerned EJ took his own money and it was a gift to our family, Sonny replies to Will.  
So what about our honeymoon plans babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Well Gabi thinks it is a great idea, Will tells Sonny.  
And I think its a brilliant idea, Will tells Sonny kissing him.  
So when do you want to go Sonny, Will asks still kissing him?  
How about the week after next babe, Sonny replies kissing Will's neck?  
Sounds good for me about what about Wilson's we just opened it, Will asks Sonny?  
My mom and Lucas already volunteered to watch it and Club TBD so were set, Sonny tells Will.  
Well then Sonny we just need to get some sunscreen and swim trunks, Will says kissing Sonny's chest.  
Will maybe we should get in some practice for our honeymoon, Sonny says.  
Sonny practice is one thing you don't need, Will says turning out the light and tossing the bed covers back.

In the morning Adrienne runs to Sonny and Will's house in a hurry.  
Sonny answers the door in his shorts and a t shirt due to the early hour.  
Mom, Sonny says surprised.  
Sonny what has Sami gotten you and Will into now, Adrienne asks worried?  
Mom what are you talking about, Sonny asks as he leads her into the living room?  
I think you know Sonny, I think that's what you and Will were talking about the other day, Adrienne says.  
OK mom we knew Sami was coming back to Salem so what about it, Sonny asks?  
I mean about EJ, Adrienne says annoyed.  
Oh you know about that mom, Sonny says sitting down.  
Sonny how long have you and Will know EJ was alive, Adrienne asks?  
Relax mom, Will and I only found out just before the kids came here to stay and we where as shocked as you at the news, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Sonny I heard a rumor that EJ and Sami stole something from his father and brother, Adrienne says worried.  
Mom Will and I are staying out of Sami and EJ's drama, I promise, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Will comes downstairs carrying Ari.  
Sonny was that the door I heard, Will calls out.  
Oh hi Adrienne, Will says.  
Granma, Ari yells running to Adrienne.  
Adrienne picks Ari up and kisses her.  
Hi Will I just heard about EJ being alive and I have a message I would like you to deliver to your mother from me, Adrienne says in a huff.  
Mom don't take this out on my husband, Sonny tells Adrienne taking Ari from her arms.  
Sonny I won't have Sami drag you boys into another Sami drama, I won't, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Adrienne I already told my mom that, Will tells her.  
Sonny and I have agreed to NOT GET INVOLVED in any of my mom's drama or problems or schemes, Will adds.  
Frankly I have had enough of my mom's drama to last a lifetime, Will adds.  
Sonny, Abby called me to remind us that we need to be at the wedding rehearsal tonight, Will reminds him.  
Adrienne have you had breakfast, Will asks?  
NO, Adrienne replies.  
Well I am making pancakes your welcome to stay, Will tells Adrienne.  
I'm sorry boys that I came over like this but the last year you two have faced so many problems and I was worried that Sami was going to drag you into another one, Adrienne says.  
Well mom now you know Will and I have no interest in getting involved with Sami, or EJ either, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Adrienne Will says taking both her hands, I know you came here this morning because you love us and want us to be safe from my mom's drama and the problems she creates and I love you for that, Will says kissing her on the cheek and hugging her.  
Sonny looks on at Will amazed at his reaction to his mom, so does Adrienne.  
So Adrienne can I tempt you to stay, Will asks again walking toward the kitchen?  
Sure Will, Adrienne answers.  
Sonny you married a good man, Adrienne says.

After breakfast Adrienne leaves and Sonny helps Will clean up the kitchen.  
Thanks babe for not getting mad with my mom over what she was saying about Sami, Sonny tells Will.  
I don't blame her for being worried Sonny, I still worry that we're going to get pulled into this mess mom and EJ created with his dad and brother, Will replies.  
Don't worry Will we won't, Sonny replies kissing him.  
Well I need to get to the clubs to go over the books but first I'll take Ari up to get dressed, Sonny says.  
Sonny gets Ari dressed and lets her play in her room while he gets dressed in his.  
Will comes up and gets dressed too.  
Sonny do you want me to arrange our flight to Hawaii, Will asks?  
No babe I'll take care of it, I'll also make reservations for us too in the best hotel and some activities, Sonny adds.  
Just don't include me in any rock climbing and you'll have a happy husband Sonny, Will says kissing him.  
Don't worry babe I learned that when we were dating, Sonny says chuckling.

At the DiMera mansion Andre paces thinking how he can get EJ and Sami to return the files and money they took.  
Will and Sonny he thinks, I can use them to get EJ and Sami to return what they have stolen.  
Andre makes a few calls.  
I want that house bugged now and both club offices too, Andre tells someone on the phone.  
On the next call Andre says, follow them I want to know every place they go and who they see.  
The third one Andre makes, I want their cell phone calls monitored.  
Andre hangs up the phone and thinks his plan will work he'll force EJ and Sami to give everything back or else Will and Sonny are dead men.  
Chad arrives at the house to see Stefano.  
Father I'm getting married to Abby tomorrow and I don't want you or Andre there do you understand me, Chad warns him.  
Chad I'm your father I will be at your wedding son, Stefano insists.  
Andre comes into the room.  
Chad I hear congratulations are in order, Andre says to him.  
Not from you, Chad replies to Andre.  
I don't want you at the wedding or in our lives Andre, Chad says angry.  
Chad is this any way to talk to your older brother, Andre asks?  
You're not my brother Andre only EJ was my brother at least till he cheated on Sami with Abby, Chad replies.  
OH haven't you heard Chad, EJ is alive, Andre tells him.  
What, no that's not possible, wait the serum, Chad replies.  
So you gave him the serum Father, Chad asks Stefano?  
He is my son like you and Andre are, of course I gave it to him I just wish I could have given it to Kristen, Stefano replies to Chad.  
So Chad where are you and Abigail going on your honeymoon, Andre asks?  
None of your business where were going Andre, Chad replies angry.  
Son we need to know where you are going in case something happens to me, Stefano tells Chad with a serious look in his eyes.  
I'm dying Chad, Stefano adds.  
Father where we go is none of your business, Chad repeats as he leaves and slams the door.

Latter that night Andre listens in on the bug placed in Will and Sonny's bedroom.  
Babe I made all the arrangements, we leave next weekend for 10 days in Hawaii, Sonny tells Will.  
Our honeymoon Sonny I think we need to practice again for it, Will says pulling Sonny closer to him in bed.  
Andre turns off the receiver and says, so a honeymoon good then no one will miss them in Salem.


	13. Chapter 13

Andre makes a call after learning Will and Sonny are planning to take their long awaited honeymoon to Hawaii.  
I want them taken as soon as they arrive in Hawaii, no keep them in a secure place, no don't hurt them unless I tell you to, is that clear, Andrea tells one of his men on the phone.  
Now I just wait for my plan to go into motion, EJ your going to regret crossing me, Andre says out loud.

At Club TBD Sonny is looking up all the fun things he and Will can do on their Honeymoon on his computer.  
Hey babe would you like to take a romantic cruise overnight on a private yacht, Sonny asks Will over the phone?  
Sounds great Sonny, Will replies excited.  
Sonny one question about Hawaii, are they gay friendly, Will asks?  
We'll I was there before and they were Will, Sonny replies.  
But I mean are they OK with us showing affection in public Sonny, Will asks?  
Can I kiss you or hold your hand without nasty comments, Will asks Sonny concerned?  
Don't worry as long as we don't make love in public we'll have no problems, Sonny tells Will.  
You know Will there are gay resorts in Hawaii we could stay at one of them, you wouldn't even need to wear cloths, Sonny tells Will.  
NO way Sonny the only one seeing you naked is ME, Will replies laughing.  
On another note Sonny I picked up our tuxes for the wedding this afternoon so when will you be home, Will asks?  
Soon babe I'm just waiting for a delivery which I think just arrived so I'll be home in a few minutes, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will starts to get dressed for Chad and Abby's Wedding.  
Babe you look terrific, Sonny tells Will entering their room.  
Thanks Sonny, Will replies putting on his cuff links.  
Will I'm going to grab a shower before I get dressed, Sonny says.  
To bad your dressed already Will you could have joined me, Sonny adds.  
Will looks at his watch and realizes he has time so he strips down and joins Sonny in the shower.

Later at the Wedding.  
SO Chad are you nervous, Sonny asks him as he helps with his tie?  
A little, Chad replies.  
Where you nervous at your wedding Sonny, Chad asks?  
Yes it goes with territory, Sonny tells Chad finishing the tie.  
Just concentrate on Abby and how much you love her and you'll be fine, Sonny tells Chad helping him on with his jacket.  
Thanks Sonny, Chad tells him.  
In the brides room Abby is dressed and Will is there helping her with finial preparations.  
Well Abby this is it soon you'll be Mrs. Chad DiMera, Will tells her excited.  
I know Will and I'm nervous and excited at the same time, Abby tells him.  
Don't worry that's how I felt when Sonny and I got married, Will tells Abby.  
Jennifer comes into the room with JJ who is walking Abby down the aisle.  
So are you ready JJ, Abby asks?  
Yes I'm ready, JJ replies to Abby.  
Abby you look fantastic if only dad where here to see you today, JJ says sadly.  
He's here in spirit, Jennifer tells JJ and Abby.  
Both JJ and Abby nod that they know he is there in spirit.  
The wedding march begins.  
Well we'd better get out there, Will says.  
Where's Sonny, Will asks looking around?  
He and Chad are already up front Will, JJ replies.  
I'd better get up there too, Will says running.  
Well sis here we go, JJ says taking her arm.

The wedding ceremony goes well until Andre and Stefano show up mid ceremony.  
Chad looks back at them worried and annoyed.  
Andre stands in the back with Stefano who is in his wheel chair.  
Dammit, Chad says under his breath from the altar.  
Chad considers going back to his father and Andre and throwing them out, but Sonny and Will stop him.  
Chad just get thru the ceremony, Sonny tells him in a hushed voice.  
Ignore them Chad concentrate on Abby just look into her eyes, Will tells him in a hush voice.  
May we continue, Chad is asked?  
Yes sorry please continue, Chad says as he looks into Abby's eyes.  
After the ceremony to Chad's relief his father and Andre are gone.  
At the reception Sonny rises and gives the best mans speech.  
Well the happy day finally arrived for you Chad and you Abigail and Will and I are so happy for you both I hope you have a long and happy life together filled with love, happiness, joy,and will always be surrounded by the love of family and friends as you are today, we all love you both, here's a toast to the bride and groom Mr. and Mrs. DiMera, Sonny says raising his glass.  
Will rises and lifts his glass up and repeats Sonny's toast, to the bride and groom.  
Everyone rises and repeats to the bride and groom raising their glasses to the toast.  
Later Abby throws her bouquet and Gabi is the woman who catches it.  
JJ watches and thinks maybe we will be next Gabi.  
Will and Sonny dance all night and they try to cut in on Gabi and JJ as a joke.  
JJ responds remembering the New Years eve party, NO WAY, NOT AGAIN Sonny go dance with Will, you wouldn't let me lead last time!  
Hey I was going to dance with you this time JJ and I'll was even going to let you lead, Will says chuckling.

Back at home later that night.  
Well Sonny they're finally married, Will says as he takes off his tux.  
Yep babe I hope they are as happy as we are, Sonny tells Will kissing him.  
Sonny did you know that we are alone in this house; Will says wrapping his arms around Sonny.  
The thought did cross my mind Will, Sonny says picking Will up and carrying him to their bed.

At an undisclosed location.  
EJ paces the floor worried when Sami enters the room.  
EJ what is it, Sami asks?  
Andre has had Will and Sonny's house and both of their clubs bugged, I also just got a report about a secure house being made ready in Hawaii, EJ tells Sami.  
EJ, Andre is going after the boys, Sami says frightened.  
It would seem Samantha but I just thought of a way to out smart Andre and keep the boys safe, EJ tells her.  
EJ maybe we should warn the boys, I don't trust Andre or your father, Sami says alarmed.  
Don't worry Samantha I'll take care of it EJ says looking determined.  
EJ makes a call while Sami sits and listens.  
Yes its me again, I need you to do something for me, good now listen I need you to get a secure cell phone to Sonny Kiriakis or Will Horton but do it outside when their alone, yes tell them it's from me, no make sure my number is programmed into the pone already but without the number showing up on the phone, make sure you warn them to call me from outside only and NOT from inside their home or either club not even from their cars, is that understood, Good.  
OK Samantha now well be able to talk to the boys in a secure fashion, EJ tells her.  
Then what EJ, Sami asks still worried?  
After we speak to them we take the next step in my plan Samantha, EJ tells her.

In Salem a strange man approaches Will and Sonny in the park.  
Hello I have something for you two from EJ DiMera, the man says handing them the cell phone EJ had him prepare.  
Who are you, Will asks?  
A friend of EJ DiMera's he asked me to give you this and have you call him by hitting 1, EJ's man tells Will and Sonny.  
Also DO NOT use it in your home or either of your clubs or even your cars, EJ's man adds.  
Is that understood, EJ's man asks Will and Sonny both?  
OK sure, Sonny replies taking the phone from him.  
Just hit one to call EJ, Will repeats to the EJ's man?  
Yes but ONLY from outside and only when there's no one around, EJ's man repeats to Will as he walks away.  
Sonny hits one on the phone.  
Will, Sonny its that you, EJ asks?  
Yes were both here EJ what the hell is going on, Sonny asks worried?  
Andre has had your home and both clubs bugged Sonny, EJ tells him.  
WHY would he do that, Sonny asks now scared?  
He's trying to get information on you and Will, EJ tells Sonny  
What kind of information, we already told him all we know about you and Sami, Sonny tells EJ.  
I have reason to believe he plans to kidnap you boys in Hawaii, EJ tells Sonny.  
WHAT, Sonny says alarmed!  
Sonny what's going on, Will asks alarmed?  
Andre is planning to kidnap us in Hawaii and he has had our home and both of the clubs bugged, Sonny tells Will scared!  
What the hell has my mother gotten us involved in this time, Will says angry?  
Babe calm down, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny give the phone to William, EJ instructs him.  
William listen to me your in no danger I already have a plan of my own to stop Andre so just calm down, EJ tells Will.  
OK what are we supposed to do, Will asks EJ.  
For starters I need you to talk about changing your destination for your honeymoon at your house or in one of the clubs do you understand William, EJ asks?  
I think so, but what if that monster tries to kidnap us here in Salem or tries to take Ari or the woman having our twins, Will says panicked.  
Will has a anxiety attack and Sonny works to calm him down.  
Babe it's OK, come on listen we're safe as long as we do as EJ tells us OK, Sonny tells Will.  
EJ we'll do what you want us to do, but I share Will fears, Sonny tells EJ after taking the phone from Will.  
Sonny is William all right now, EJ asks concerned?  
Yes he's calmed down a little now he's just pacing, Sonny replies.  
Look Sonny I know this is a scary situation for you and Will but everything will be fine you have my word on that, EJ tells Sonny.  
Sonny lets just pack up and get the hell out of Salem, Will tells Sonny and walks off.  
EJ I'd better go and calm Will down, Sonny says walking after him.  
look I know you and Sami didn't know this would happen, but dam you both for involving Will and I, Sonny says hanging up the phone.

How are they, Sami asks EJ?  
Worried, scared, panicked, angry take your pick I wish to hell we never involved them, EJ says banging his fist on a table.

Babe stop walking so fast and listen to me, Sonny says catching up to Will.  
No Sonny I'm going to Andre and giving him the money EJ and my mom gave us and this dam cell phone and then we're getting as far from Salem as we can, Will tells Sonny scared.  
Babe that won't help, running away won't help us get out of this mess, Sonny tells Will putting his arms around him.  
Dam my mother and DAM EJ I wish he had stayed DEAD, Will tells Sonny crying.  
Will I know your upset so am I, but all we can do now is follow EJ's instructions, Sonny tells Will drying his tears.  
Babe I need you to calm down, I need you to focus and not give into your fear, Sonny tells Will.  
We'll get thru this together Will, Sonny tells him as he hugs him.  
OK Sonny lets do what EJ wants us to do, Will replies still scared.  
They walk to Wilson's holding hands.  
Sonny I was thinking maybe Hawaii is not where we should go for our honeymoon, Will tells him in the office at Wilson's.  
Well where then babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Well we could go back to Paris you know how much fun we had there, Will says kissing Sonny.  
Or how about London I've always wanted to tour the Tower of London, Will tells Sonny excited.  
Will we can go where ever you want to go, Sonny replies.  
At the DiMera Mansion Andre listens in on Will and Sonny conversation and bangs his hand on the table.  
If they change their destination I need to change all my plans too, Andre shouts out loud frustrated!

EJ looks at his phone waiting for it to ring.  
The phone rings a hour later and EJ answers it.  
Well how did you make out, he asks the caller?  
You did, all of it, what about the secure place,and the men too good, now next I want someone to remove the bugs from Will Horton's home and from Club TBD and Wilson's and send them to me, let me know when that's done, EJ tells the caller hanging up.  
EJ what are you doing, Sami asks?  
Protecting the boys Samantha, EJ replies.  
I have all the proof of what Andre planned to do to Will and Sonny and it's time to confront him and my father face to face, EJ says apprehensive.  
EJ that's dangerous I thought we weren't going to confront them in person, Sami says.  
Were not, I am Samantha, I want you to stay here with the children hidden just in case, EJ replies.  
EJ kisses and hugs a scared Sami.

Will and Sonny go home after carrying out EJ instructions.  
At home they notice that a few things in the house have been moved.  
Sonny it looks like someone was here, Will says alarmed!  
I know Will, Sonny says.  
What should we do, should we call the police, Will asks Sonny?  
No, Sonny says going to the hall closet and pulling a gun from a hidden safe.  
When did you get that Sonny, Will asks?  
After Ben Weston nearly killed us both Will, Sonny replies.  
No one is hurting my family ever again, Sonny adds loading it.  
Sonny and Will look thru the whole house attic to basement and are relieved that no one is there.  
Lucky for us Gabi has Ari in New York, Will tells Sonny relieved.  
Yeah I hate to think of them being here Will, Sonny says as he unloads and puts the gun away again.  
Will's cell phone rings and he answers it.  
EJ Yes it looks like someone was here in the house, What one of yours, oh good, all of them, that's a relief, what about our trip, great, and you know who, you did, you are, that's not a safe idea EJ, no I wouldn't do that EJ it's to dangerous, OK Ok, stay safe please, Bye, Will hangs up his phone.  
Babe what's going on, Sonny asks?  
It was one of EJ's men who was here, he removed all the bugs and also removed the spy ware program from our computers, Will tells Sonny relieved.  
What about the clubs Will, Sonny asks?  
He took them out to Sonny, Will replies.  
What else is going on Will, Sonny asks?  
EJ is coming to Salem and having a show down with Andre and his father, he has all the evidence of Andre bugging our house and the clubs and of his plans to kidnap us in Hawaii, Will explains to Sonny.  
But if EJ comes here what's to stop Andre from kidnapping him or worse, Sonny asks Will?  
I know I thought the same thing, but EJ says he has everything under control and told me we need to stay out of it and go on our trip as planned, Will tells Sonny.  
To tell you the truth babe with all that happened I'm not sure I would feel safe going away anymore, Sonny tells Will.  
I know but we have a week to decide Sonny and EJ assured me we will be safe, Will tells Sonny.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonny I don't know if I would enjoy Hawaii now after learning Andre planned to kidnap us and who knows what else, Will says.  
I know Will I was just thinking the same thing, Sonny replies.  
The only problem with not going is that everything is already paid for Will, it would be a waste for no one to enjoy the trip, Sonny tells Will.  
Well we have a week to decide babe, maybe we'll change our minds tomorrow, Sonny tells Will.

At the DiMeria Mansion the following morning, Andre comes downstairs and enters the living room.  
Good morning Andre, EJ says holding a gun on him.  
I do hope you had a good sleep dear brother, EJ adds.  
EJ well welcome home I'm sure father will be delighted you dropped by, Andre replies.  
Well now that the social graces are done Andre it's time we talked, EJ tells him.  
ELVIS, Stefano says entering the room.  
So where is Samantha, Stefano asks looking around?  
And my grand kids, Stefano adds?  
They're safe, EJ replies to Stefano.  
Safe from what from whom, Stefano asks EJ?  
Oh come now father let's stop this silly game, you know why I'm here, EJ tells Stefano.  
Elvis all I know is you're in my living room holding a gun on your brother, Stefano replies.  
And you know nothing about what I have and what I took, EJ asks Stefano?  
Yes your brother made me aware you took a lot of money and some of my files, Stefano tells EJ.  
The files have enough incriminating evidence in them to put you both away, EJ tells Stefano and Andre.  
You won't use them Elvis, Stefano says.  
Oh I will father after everything you've done and everything he's done and what he's about to do, EJ tells Stefano and Andre.  
About to do, Stefano asks looking at Andre?  
Andre had Will and Sonny's home and club's bugged and is planning to kidnap them in Hawaii, EJ tells Stefano.  
I have your men now Andre as well as all the calls recorded and the bugs you had in Will and Sonny's home and clubs, EJ tells him smiling.  
You went ahead and did that to William and his husband after I told you to take no action, Stefano yells at Andre holding his chest.  
Father don't excite yourself I did what I needed to do to protect us, Andre replies to Stefano.  
Well that finishes the job Andre thank you, EJ says.  
Gentlemen if you would, EJ calls out.  
The police lead by Rafe come into the room to arrest Andre and Stefano.  
You just made a big mistake EJ, Andre says as Rafe hand cuffs him and reads him his rights.  
Elvis why, Stefano asks EJ as he is cuffed and read his rights too?  
Father after everything you have done to me and my family, I needed to protect us once and for all, EJ replies to Stefano.  
And the only way to do that is to take you both down for good, EJ adds.  
Stefano gets a painful look on his face and cries out in pain and falls over and out of his wheel chair.  
Rafe runs over to him and checks for a pulse.  
He's dead, Rafe announces.  
It looks like he had a massive heart attack, Rafe tells EJ .  
Father, Andre calls out in handcuffs to Stefano.  
OK take him away Rafe tells his men motioning towards Andre .  
Well EJ you brought down your brother, protected your family, stopped Will and Sonny from being kidnapped and killed your father all in the same morning, Rafe tells him.  
I feel like I should congratulate you, Rafe adds.  
EJ just stares at Rafe for a moment.  
Rafe calls for the EMT's for Stefano and prays that this time he's dead for good.  
After Rafe and the police leave and Stefano's body is taken away, EJ breaks down and cries.

A while latter EJ realizes he should call Sami and tell her what's happened.  
Samantha its me, it's done the boys and our family are safe, EJ tells her.  
So Stefano and Andre are locked up EJ, Sami asks?  
Andre is locked up; my father is dead, EJ replies a little sad..  
Stefano's dead are you sure I mean he's been dead so many time before and he always comes back, Sami tells EJ.  
No this time is for good Samantha, EJ replies.  
Well then is over EJ it's finally over, Sami says.  
I'd better call Will and let him and Sonny know too, EJ tells Sami.  
I'll call them EJ, Sami says.  
Give them my love Samantha, EJ tells her still sounding sad.  
I will I love you EJ, Sami says as she hangs up the phone.

At Will and Sonny's  
Babe relax EJ said he'd call us and let us know what happened, Sonny tells Will.  
Will's phone rings and he looks at the caller ID.  
Mom where's EJ, Will asks concerned?  
He's fine and Andre is locked up but Stefano is dead, Sami tells Will.  
Stefano is dead, are they sure this time, Will asks?  
Babe what happened, Sonny asks?  
EJ is safe Andre is locked up and Stefano is dead Sonny, Will tells him.  
Mom so it's over then, we can stop worrying, Will asks Sami?  
Yes Will you can, you and Sonny can live your lives and not worry anymore, Sami tells him.  
So go and enjoy Hawaii and have a great honeymoon, you both deserve it, We love you both, Sami says.

Word of Stefano's death spreads around Salem.  
At the Kiriaki's mansion Victor has just learned of Stefano's death.  
Are they sure he's dead, did someone poke him with a stick, Victor asks upon learning of Stefano's passing?  
Victor have some compassion, Maggie says.  
Compassion Stefano DiMeria put most of this town thru hell at one time or another, Victor tells Maggie in his gruff voice.  
Victor there is more news EJ is alive and he had his father and brother Andre arrested this morning and that's when Stefano died, Maggie adds.  
EJ's alive, well like father like son, Victor comments to Maggie.  
I also heard that Andre was planning to have Will and Sonny kidnapped while they are on their honeymoon in Hawaii to use as pawns to get something EJ and Sami stole back, Maggie tells Victor.  
So Sami and EJ involved the boys again in one of their plots and almost got them kidnapped or even killed, Victor replies to Maggie angry.  
So that explains why EJ did this now doesn't it, he did it to save the boys from Andre, Maggie tells Victor trying to calm him down.  
So now we have to hope the Salem police can hold onto Andre DiMera and not let him escape, Victor says angry.  
It would have been better if Andre had died to, Victor adds.  
Victor starts thinking of ways to kill Andre in jail to end this nightmare once and for all.

At the police station Andre is booked and escorted to a cell by Rafe.  
Well Andre I hope you like our accommodations, Rafe tells him as he locks the cell door.  
Enjoy this while you can, I won't be in here very long and I have a long memory, Andre taunts Rafe.  
These bogus charges will never stick Rafe, Andre adds.  
Well I think they will, anyway with Justin Kiriakis as the DA I think your chances are very slim of escaping the charges Andre, Rafe tells him.  
We'll just see about that, Andre thinks.

EJ sits at the desk in the living room of the DiMeria mansion staring at the painting of his father, when Rafe and Justin arrive with a search warrant.  
Well EJ we have a warrant to search the house and tunnels for evidence we can use against Andre, Rafe tells EJ.  
Well EJ you're lucky that your father died like he did, I'd hate to have seen what he would have done to you for this betrayal, Justin says.  
I always dreamed about taking down your family, Justin adds  
EJ gives Justin a angry look and for a moment it looks like he might hit Justin.  
First of all Justin you have taken down nothing I came forward with the necessary evidence to bring down my father and Andre, and I did it in part to protect your son and son in law, EJ tells Justin.  
Yes I was shocked to hear that Andre planed to kidnap the boys on their honeymoon, Justin replies to EJ.  
But why were they involved at all is what I want to know, Justin asks EJ?  
Andre thought he could use the boys as leverage to get back the files and money I took form my father a few days ago, EJ tells Justin.  
I learned of his plan thru my contacts and foiled it to protect Sonny and William, EJ adds.  
Well thank you for that EJ, Justin says.  
Samantha and I love the boys, EJ tells Justin.  
I think of William and Sonny as a brothers, EJ adds.  
I assume you know what happened while you were gone to them, how everyone thought Will was dead, murdered, and also what proceeded it, Will's cheating on my son and the lies, but they rebuilt their relationship and there marriage is stronger then ever now, Justin tells EJ.  
Samantha told me, she told me how horrible Will's funeral was and what happened in his and Sonny's marriage Justin, EJ says.  
One thing puzzles me about Williams behavior that last year or so before he was thought dead, didn't anyone especially Sonny see that Williams behavior was out of character for him, EJ asks Justin?  
Well no why EJ, Justin asks?  
There is a drug my father had made that alters a person's personality; make them do things they normally would not do, EJ tells Justin.  
Are you saying you think Stefano was drugging Will, Justin asks EJ.  
No not my father, the drug and the contents of the safe it was in were stolen by Clyde Weston, EJ tells Justin.  
Clyde Weston, but why would he do something like that to Will, Justin asks EJ?  
Clyde Weston was trying to take over this town, when I tried to stop him I was almost killed, EJ tells Justin.  
Clyde Weston may have wanted to see what the drug did and William was in the wrong place at the wrong time, EJ tells Justin.  
So you think Clyde used Will as a guinea pig, Justin asks?  
If that were true it would explain a lot Justin, EJ replies.  
Is there anyway to find out if the drug was in fact used on Will, Justin asks EJ?  
Perhaps Justin, I imagine blood tests were done on William while he was in the coma after the attack by Ben Weston, EJ asks?  
Yes I guess so though they would not have looked for anything like this in his blood at the time, Justin tells EJ.  
We need to be sure for William and Sonny, EJ tells Justin,  
Well I'll get a court order to see the test results and any samples left can be tested for any drugs, Justin tells EJ.  
But even if it's true Clyde Weston is dead, Justin adds.  
I know but William deserves to know the truth, I'm sure some people in this town like Victor look down at him as a cheater, EJ tells Justin.  
Here Justin I found a small sample of the drug in another safe, EJ tells Justin as he hands it to him.  
OK I'll get to work, Justin tells EJ as he looks at the bottle in his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Justin requests a judge to grant him access to Will Horton's blood test results from his hospital stay after Ben Weston almost killed him.  
He gets the order and goes to Salem Hospital to see Kayla.  
Hi Kayla I have an order to see my son in laws hospital records and all tests done on him along with any samples the hospital still may have and I need it to stay a secret, Justin tells her.  
Justin what is it you suspect, Kayla asks?  
Were looking for any unknown drug that may have been in Will's system when he was first admitted, Justin tells Kayla.  
You think Will has been taking drugs, Kayla says shocked to Justin!  
NO Kayla I think it's possible that someone was drugging him without his knowledge, Justin tells her.  
Well here are his records lets take a look, Kayla tells Justin after she finds them.  
OK his first blood test does show something in his system that the technicians in the lab could not identify, Kayla tells Justin.  
Here's the drug I suspect Will was given Kayla I would like you to tell me if it's possible that this is what was in Will's system, Justin asks.  
We would have to run tests to be positive, what is it, Kayla asks?  
For the moment I need you to answer my questions Kayla, I'll explain everything later, Justin tells her.  
According to the lab report one blood sample was kept in order to run further tests to try to identify what ever was in Will's blood, Kayla tells Justin.  
If this drug is what was in his system we should be able to tell, Kayla adds.  
Justin what is this drug and, wait Will's odd behavior you think this drug made Will act like he did Justin, Kayla asks?  
I can't tell you that right now Kayla, but I need this test done on the sample now, Justin tells her.  
OK, Justin I'll order it right now, Kayla says processing the order.  
A while later the results are in and Justin gets the conformation he expected.  
So EJ was right, Justin thinks.

Justin goes to Will and Sonny's house excited.  
Hi Sonny where is Will, Justin asks?  
He's in his office writing, if you want him I'll see if I can interrupt him, Sonny tells Justin curious.  
Sonny walks back to Will's office, wondering what his father wants to talk to Will about.  
Will my dad is here and needs to speak to you, Sonny says worried.  
Why Sonny, Will asks confused?  
I don't know babe, Sonny tells Will.  
Dad come back to Will's office, Sonny calls to Justin.  
Justin comes into the office and he and Will and Sonny sit down.  
Justin what do you need to see me about, Will asks?  
Will I need to ask you some questions as DA, Justin tells him and Sonny.  
OK, Will replies looking at Sonny worried.  
Will relax, your not in any trouble but I need you to answer my questions OK, Justin tells Will after seeing the worried look on Will's face.  
Will before you were attacked and the months before that were you taking any medication or illegal drugs, Justin asks?  
Dad no of course Will didn't take any illegal drugs, and he had no prescription drugs either, Sonny tells Justin.  
Sonny I need Will to answer the question, Justin tells him.  
I'm not accusing him of anything Sonny, but I have to ask these questions, Justin replies.  
No Justin I was not taking any prescriptions or any illegal drugs, Will answers confused.  
Will are you aware that while you were in the coma blood tests were done, Justin asks?  
Well I assumed tests were done on me, Will answers Justin.  
Why Justin, Will asks?  
Dad what is this all about, Sonny asks Justin?  
Boys please, I'll answer your questions when I'm done asking mine, Justin tells Will and Sonny.  
Did you take and are still taking any sports supplements or any vitamins Will, Justin asks?  
Yes I take a vitamin and use a supplement after workouts I have used both for over a year, Will tells Justin.  
Will I need the bottles your using now and any bottles you may still have from before Ben attacked you, Justin tells him.  
Dad what the hell is going on, Sonny asks Justin.  
Will please get me the bottles now, Justin tells Will.  
Dad answer me, Sonny demands!  
Will leaves the room and gets the bottles; he returns a few moments later with them.  
Justin there's still a bottle that was opened before I was attacked, I left in on top of a box as soon as you enter the storage unit my dad got for our stuff when Sonny left town, and I was believed dead, Will says handing him the storage unit's key.  
Good, thanks this will help in my investigation, Justin tells Will as he takes the storage units key.  
I'll return the key latter Will, Justin adds as he puts it in his pocket.  
Justin what is going on, Will asks?  
Will I have a few more questions then I'll answer your and Sonny questions, Justin replies.

Will where you ever at Club TBD at the same time as Clyde Weston, Justin asks?  
Yes sure, Will tells Justin confused.  
But why, Will asks Justin?  
Will I need you to think about this, did you ever drink anything while Clyde was there, Justin asks?  
Yes I think I did, Will replies confused.  
Was Clyde Weston ever close enough to you that he might have slipped something into your drink, Justin asks?  
Slipped something into my drink, Will yells alarmed!  
Dad will you tell us what's going on, Sonny asks Justin angry?  
Will I need you to remain calm and answer my questions, Justin tells him.  
Sonny I need you to remain quiet, or I need you to leave the room, your choice, Justin tells Sonny before he can say anything more.  
Sonny nods his head in agreement to Justin.  
Yes I think several times while I visited Sonny or Ben at the bar, I remember Clyde standing either next to me or behind me, Will tells Justin.  
Will we found a drug in your system, a drug that was designed originally to make a subject do what the person who administered it wanted, Justin tells Will.  
But in reality it made the subject unstable by impairing the judgment center of the brain, it also causes perception problems leading to the subject obsessing over things to the point of paranoia plus a bunch of other symptoms that in total alter a the subjects personality over a period of time, Justin continues telling Will.  
The personality changes advance the longer the drug in administered until it is either stopped or till the body becomes accustomed to the drug and it becomes ineffective, it usually takes about a year, Justin tells Will with his head down.  
Does this sound familiar to either of you Will, Sonny, Justin asks looking up at them?  
Will sits shocked and speechless.  
Dad wait are you saying Will's behavior, his cheating on me were because of a drug, Sonny asks Justin shocked?  
Yes Sonny, I am, Justin replies.  
Why would Clyde Weston give me a drug like that, Will asks Justin while looking at Sonny scared?  
Clyde was employing some of Stefano's henchman behind Stefano's back and one of those men gave Clyde access to one of Stefano's hidden safes and the drug was in it, Justin tells Will and Sonny.  
I think he was giving you the drug to test it, to see what the long-term effects were, Justin adds.  
Clyde Weston used me as a guinea pig, Will says shocked to Justin.  
But why me, Will asks Justin upset?  
I think after he got the drug he wanted to test it on someone and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, Justin tells Will.  
I think he put the first dose in what ever you were drinking at the club and then added it to your supplement powder after that by gaining access to your apartment, Justin adds.  
Will looks at Sonny who is just sitting in his chair staring.  
Justin how did you even know to have my blood tested for this drug, Will asks?  
EJ did an inventory of his fathers safes and discovered the drug was missing, he said Stefano had it made but never used it because it didn't work as expected in lab tests that were preformed , Justin tells Will.  
Will I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say, Justin tells Will.  
Justin walks over to Sonny and places his hand on Sonny's shoulder to comfort him, but gets no response from him.  
I'd better go I need to get that bottle from the storage unit to have it tested, I love you boys, Justin says as he leaves.

After Justin leaves Will fills in Gabi on what Justin just told him and Sonny.  
Gabi is shocked.  
Sonny sits silent in Wills office for over a hour after his dad leaves and Will and Gabi grow concerned for him.  
Sonny come on its dinner time, Will tells him.  
Sonny its all right, I'm fine, we're fine, Will tells him trying to get response.  
I'm not hungry Will, Sonny replies looking up at him.  
Come on for me please Sonny, Will begs him?  
OK, Sonny replies walking to the kitchen table.  
Sonny doesn't eat much at dinner, and Will and Gabi are concerned because he hasn't said anything since Will got him to come to the table.  
Will maybe I'll take Ari for a walk so you and Sonny can talk, Gabi tells Will.  
Thanks Gabi, Will replies to her as he looks at Sonny worried.

Sonny leaves the table and goes into the living room and sits on the couch.  
Gabi and Ari leave for their walk.  
Whats wrong with da da, Ari asks as she and Gabi leave?  
Sonny cries as Ari leaves.  
Will sits down next to him on the couch and takes Sonny's hand in his.  
I failed you Will, I failed our vows, I didn't see the change in you and do something to help, I just blamed you and wondered if I made a mistake marrying you, Sonny says crying looking at the floor.  
Sonny you didn't know, I didn't know I was being drugged, Will tells him holding Sonny's hand tight.  
Sonny you forgave me for what happened, my cheating on our marriage and we're stronger then ever now, Will tells Sonny hugging him.  
Will you didn't cheat on me, or lie, and the jealously you felt over Paul it was that dam drug and I didn't see it, Sonny says pulling away from Will.  
Will I failed you when it mattered most, I didn't get you help, I didn't do anything but blame you and none of it was your fault, it was a drug a stupid dam drug that was to blame, Sonny says banging his fist on the coffee table hard.  
Sonny your hand, Will says concerned as Sonny rubs it.  
See you're concerned about MY hand but I was not concerned about your personality changes Will, Sonny says crying.  
And Will come on we both know why I didn't notice the changes, Sonny says angry!  
OK why then, Will asks?  
Paul, Paul Norita that was the reason, Sonny answers Will.  
Sonny I, Will starts to say till Sonny cuts him off.  
Will I was so confused about Paul, I didn't know if I loved him or not anymore, and the way you acted just made me more confused, I'm sorry  
Will but this was my fault, all of it was my fault, Sonny tells Will crying.  
Sonny no please listen to me it's wasn't your fault, Will tells Sonny.  
I know you were conflicted about your feelings over Paul, he was the man you once wanted to marry, but he turned you down, I understand that you had and may still have some feelings for him, Will says.  
But in the end you chose me, you were able to answer for yourself who you wanted to be with Sonny, Will tells him taking Sonny's hand.  
Will the man you are now is the way you were when we fell in love and got married, I didn't recognize that you were changing because I was distracted by my feelings for Paul, if I hadn't been so distracted I would have seen the changes in you and done something, Sonny says pulling his hand away from Will.  
I can't forgive myself for that Will and I'll understand if you can't forgive me ether, Sonny adds.

The phone rings and Will answers it.  
Justin hi, Will says looking over at Sonny concerned.  
Will I had the bottle from the storage unit and the ones you gave me from your house tested and only the one in the storage unit tested positive for the drug, Justin tells him.  
Well that's good, Will replies to Justin.  
How are you and Sonny doing, Justin asks?  
Sonny blames himself for this Justin, he thinks he failed me and our marriage for not seeing that something was wrong with me, Will tells him.  
I can't make him see that its not his fault, Will tells Justin worried.  
Will I hope you don't mind but I told Adrienne and your dad what happened and they said that they would both be going to your place to see you and Sonny, Justin tells Will.  
That's great Justin I just hope Adrienne and my dad can make Sonny understand it was not his fault, Will tells him.

The doorbell rings a few minutes later and its both Adrienne and Lucas.  
Will I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Lucas says hugging him.  
Will, Adrienne cries hugging him too.  
Adrienne thank god you're here I need your help I can't get thru to Sonny please help me, Will begs.  
What's wrong with Sonny, Adrienne asks Will?  
He blames himself for not getting me help, for not realizing something was wrong with me, Will tells Lucas and Adrienne upset.  
Sonny, Adrienne says.  
Mom, Lucas, Sonny says barley looking up.  
Sonny it's not your fault, how many more time do I need to say it before you listen to me, Will asks?  
Sonny listen to Will, listen to him, Adrienne tells him sitting next to him and hugging him.  
Sonny Will is right, stop beating your self up over this, Lucas tells him.  
But I failed Will, I'm his husband and I failed him mom, Lucas, I should have seen the changes and known something was wrong and gotten him help, But no I was more interested in my deciding on my feelings for Paul so instead I just blamed Will, I BLAMED HIM and now I blame myself, Sonny tells Lucas and Adrienne crying.  
Sonny you didn't know, Lucas tells him.  
BUT I SHOULD HAVE, Sonny yells getting up.  
Sonny where are you going, Will asks as Sonny runs out the front door?  
OUT, Sonny yells.  
Will gets up and runs after Sonny.

Sonny runs to the Square where Paul and Tim see him.  
Hi Sonny, Paul says.  
Sonny runs right past them.  
Sonny Sonny come back here SONNY, Will screams as he follows him.  
Will what's wrong, what happened, Tim asks concerned?  
I don't have time, I'm sorry I have to find Sonny, Will tells Tim running off.  
Tim and Paul run after Will worried.  
Will, Paul calls out stop please tell us what's wrong, maybe we can help, Paul says.  
I lost him, Will says as Tim and Paul catch up to him.  
Do either of you see Sonny, Will asks Tim and Paul as he's looking frantically for Sonny.  
Will what's happened, Paul asks?  
Long story short I was drugged the last year of Sonny and my marriage and how I acted my cheating on Sonny with you Paul is was because of a stupid drug, Will tells Paul and Tim.  
A drug, Tim says.  
How, why, Paul asks?  
Clyde Weston needed a guinea pig to test a drug he stole from Stefano DiMeria and he chose to use me, he put the drug into a drink I had at Club TBD and then added it to a sports supplement I take, it altered my personality and that's why I cheated on Sonny, Will tells Paul and Tim.  
Paul and Tim help Will search for Sonny for over an hour.  
Finally Will sees Sonny.  
Sonny, Will calls out as he runs to him!  
Will, I'm sorry if I worried you, Sonny says walking towards him.  
Will hugs and kisses.  
I'm so sorry babe, I am, please forgive me, please babe forgive me, Sonny begs Will with tears streaming down his face.  
Sonny I do forgive you, I love you so much Sonny, I forgive you, Will tells Sonny hugging him.  
Sonny gets a relieved look on his face after he hears Will forgave him.  
Will takes Sonny's hand and they walk home.  
Paul and Tim follow them.

At Will and Sonny's Marlena is there with Gabi, Lucas and Adrienne waiting for them to come home.  
They hear the front door open and are relieved to see Will and Sonny followed by Tim and Paul come in.  
Sonny, are you OK, Adrienne asks as she hugs him?  
Yes mom I'm OK, Will forgave me, and I'm OK now, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Gabi runs over and hugs Sonny.  
Marlena Hi I guess they called you because of me, Sonny says.  
Well Gabi, Lucas, Adrienne and Will are worried about you and how your handling this development, Marlena tells Sonny.  
I think Paul and Tim are too, Marlena adds.  
I'm sorry I worried everyone, Sonny tells them.  
Don't worry about that Sonny, we all love you very much, Marlena says.  
Sonny you and Will must be exhausted why don't you both go to bed, Adrienne suggests.  
That's a good idea, Lucas says to Will and Sonny.  
Come on why don't you let Will take you up to bed and take this it'll help you sleep, Marlena says handing Sonny a pill.  
Sonny lets Will take him up stairs and takes the pill Marlena gave him and soon he's asleep.  
Will lies down next to him praying that he'll be alright in the morning.

Waiting downstairs at Will and Sonny's.  
Is he going to be all right, Paul asks Marlena?  
Yes he will be, Marlena replies to Paul.  
Tim comes out of the kitchen that he cleaned up.  
Thanks Tim for doing that, Gabi says.  
Can we do anything else to help, Tim asks Lucas, Adrienne, Gabi and Marlena?  
No Tim but thank you for helping Sonny and Will tonight, we appreciate it, Lucas says shaking Tim and Paul's hands.  
You boys are good friends to Will and Sonny, Adrienne tells them.  
Thanks guys, Gabi says hugging Tim and Paul.  
Tim and Paul leave to go home followed by Marlena.  
Well we'd better get home ourselves Adrienne, Lucas says finding his car keys.  
Lets go, Adrienne replies.  
After everyone is gone Gabi locks up and goes to bed after looking in on Ari and Will and Sonny.


	16. Chapter 16

Justin and Adrienne sit in the Kiriakis living room having coffee as they discuss Sonny and Will.  
Justin I feel so awful I was so hard on Will last year, Adrienne says.  
I blamed him for things that were not his fault, Adrienne adds upset.  
I know I did too, I even tried to fix Sonny up with Paul hoping he would leave Will, Justin replies to Adrienne.  
Why did Clyde Weston have to do this to Will, Adrienne asks Justin angry?  
He wanted to test the drug he stole from Stefano on someone and he chose Will, Justin tells Adrienne.  
That man was a monster and so was his son, Adrienne replies to Justin upset and angry.  
Well at least they're both dead and can't hurt anyone again Adrienne, Justin says.  
Yes but all the damage is already done, Adrienne replies still upset.  
The poor boys Justin, Adrienne says crying.  
I'd better call Will and check on how Sonny's doing today, Adrienne tells Justin.  
Adrienne dries her eyes and takes out her phone to call Will when Victor enters the room.  
What's wrong with Sonny, Victor asks Adrienne?  
Sonny is having problems dealing with Will's being drugged Uncle Victor, he blames himself for not realizing something was wrong with Will, Justin tells him.  
Sonny was distracted because of Paul Norita, Victor tells Justin in his gruff tone.  
If Sonny hadn't been so distracted he would have realized something was wrong with his husband, Victor adds.  
Don't you dare blame Sonny for this Victor, Adrienne yells at him angry.  
I'm not blaming Sonny; I'm trying to point out why he was so distracted and why he blames himself Adrienne, Victor replies annoyed with her.  
How is Will handling it, is he blaming Sonny, Victor asks Adrienne and Justin concerned?  
No, Will's been telling Sonny it wasn't his fault, Adrienne replies to Victor.  
Well that's good then if Will doesn't blame Sonny, Victor replies to Adrienne.  
Has Sonny asked Will to forgive him yet, Victor asks Adrienne?  
Yes he did last night and Will told him he did and that he loves him, Adrienne replies.  
Well then it sounds like they already resolved this together, Victor responds to Adrienne relieved.  
Will is a good man and husband, Adrienne says to Justin and Victor.  
Yes he is, Victor admits to Justin and Adrienne.

Will wakes up and rolls over to check if Sonny is awake.  
Good morning Sonny, Will says kissing him.  
Good morning babe, Sonny replies kissing Will back.  
Will about last night I'm really sorry that I scared you, I just had trouble dealing with the news my dad gave us, I felt so guilty, Sonny says.  
Sonny I told you last night you have nothing to feel guilty about, Will tells him.  
Will did you mean it last night that you forgive me, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny I forgive you and I love you, Will replies.  
I love you Will, Sonny replies looking into Will's eyes.  
Will starts caressing Sonny's face and kisses him passionately.  
Will and Sonny start to make love when they hear Ari at their door.

Daddy, dada, Ari yells to Will and Sonny outside their bedroom door .  
OK Ari da da is coming, Sonny replies getting up.  
Will and Sonny put there pajamas back on and Sonny goes to the bedroom door.  
There's our girl, Sonny says opening the door and picking Ari up and kissing her.  
Morning da da, daddy, Ari says to Will and Sonny.  
Good morning Ari, Will says walking over and kissing her while she's in Sonny's arms.  
Well I'll take this little one downstairs and start the coffee, Sonny tells Will.  
I'll be down in a minute Sonny to make breakfast what would you like, Will asks?  
Egg whites, turkey bacon and wheat toast would be great Will, Sonny replies.  
And how about you Ari, Will asks?  
The same as da da, daddy, Ari tells Will.  
OK sweetie, Will replies kissing Ari.  
Will's phone rings after Sonny and Ari go down stairs.  
Adrienne good morning, Will says.  
Will how's Sonny this morning, Adrienne asks?  
He's fine, back to his normal self, Will says happy.  
Sonny and I had a talk about what happened and everything is fine now, Will adds.  
That's great news I was worried, thank you Will, Adrienne says.  
For what Adrienne, Will asks?  
For forgiving Sonny like you did, for not blaming him and for being a good man and a great husband to my son, Adrienne replies to Will.  
I love him Adrienne, Will tells her.  
I know you do Will, Adrienne replies.  
Well I'll let you go Will, just remember I love you both, Adrienne tells him.  
We love you too Adrienne, Will replies.

Will goes downstairs and makes breakfast afterward Sonny and Gabi offer to clean up while Will plays with Ari in the playroom.  
So babe about Hawaii have you decided if you still want to go, Sonny asks Will as he comes into the playroom?  
Yes Sonny I think we should go, Will replies excited.  
OK then we'd better pickup what we need for the trip today so we can pack, Sonny tells Will.  
Great, Will says kissing Sonny passionately.  
Ari giggles.  
OK Ari do you know what happens to little girls that giggle at their daddy and da da kissing, Sonny asks?  
No da da, Ari responds.  
Sonny looks at Will and winks.  
They get kisses from daddy and da da, Will and Sonny both say as they kiss Ari.  
And what did I miss, Gabi asks coming into the playroom while Sonny and Will are kissing Ari?  
You missed daddy and da da showering Ari with kisses Will says as he and Sonny kiss Ari again.  
Oh mommy wants in on that, Gabi says kissing Ari too.  
Ari giggles.

Sonny and Will go upstairs and take a shower together, while Gabi and Ari play.  
Lets finish what we started, Sonny tells Will leading him into the shower.  
After their shower Will and Sonny get dressed and talk in their room for a few minutes.  
Babe I want to go check on the clubs this morning, so how about I'll meet you for lunch at the pub and then we'll go shopping for our honeymoon, Sonny asks Will?  
Sounds great Sonny, Will replies.  
I'm thinking a sexy Speedo for you Will, Sonny says looking at Wills butt.  
Not unless you wear one too Sonny, Will replies.  
Well we'll talk about it later Will, Sonny tells him as he grabs Will's butt.  
Sonny leaves and goes to Club TBD first then Wilson's, Will goes to his office to write.

Sonny is in the office at Wilson's going over expenses when Paul arrives.  
Hi Sonny how are this morning, Paul asks?  
OK Paul, Will forgave me I feel better about the whole thing, Sonny replies to Paul.  
Sonny I feel guilty too about what happened, If I hadn't pursued you then you would have seen the problem with Will and gotten him help, Paul tells Sonny.  
Paul you have nothing to feel guilty about so just forget it OK, Sonny tells him.  
OK Sonny, Paul replies relieved.  
So are you and Will still taking your honeymoon trip to Hawaii, Paul asks?  
Yes we leave in a few days Paul, 10 whole days together, Sonny says smiling.  
Hey maybe you and Tim will take a honeymoon trip together one day, Sonny says hopeful.  
I think we will one day Sonny, Paul replies smiling.  
And if we do its all thanks to Will, Paul adds grateful.  
So have you asked him yet, Sonny asks Paul?  
No but maybe soon Sonny, Paul replies.  
Paul leaves Wilson's and pulls out his phone to call Tim.  
Hi Tim, I just saw him and he's fine today, yeah I know, hey I love you too Tim I'll see you later bye, Paul says.  
I love that man, Paul thinks as he puts his phone away.

That afternoon at the pub.  
Babe good you're here I need to go over a few things for Wilson's, Sonny tells Will.  
OK Sonny, Will replies.  
For starters I think we need to hire 2 more servers, Sonny tells Will.  
That sounds fine Sonny I trust your judgment on staffing, Will replies.  
Also I would like to move this door to the kitchen to this spot to make the flow in and out more efficient, Sonny tells Will as he points on a sketch of Wilson's layout.  
That's a great idea Sonny, Will replies looking at the sketch.  
How soon can it be done, Will asks Sonny?  
Well the contractor said it will take no more then a day to do since he checked and nothing runs thru that wall, Sonny replies to Will.  
He said he can do it next week, Sonny adds.  
And finally I would like to rearrange behind the bar a bit, we're doing more business in shots then in wine so flipping them would make the bar more efficient, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny these ideas are all great, Will tells Sonny.  
You have a great eye for detail Sonny, Will tells him.  
The waitress comes over and takes their orders.

After they eat they leave the pub to start their shopping.  
The first item up is swimwear.  
Hey babe try this on, Sonny says handing Will a Speedo.  
No way Sonny, Will replies shaking his head.  
Sonny I'm thinking this bathing suit, Will says picking it up and heading back to the dressing room.  
Will puts on the bathing suit and models it for Sonny.  
Babe I love it, it shows off your cute butt, Sonny tells Will excited.  
Well here's one for you to try on Sonny, Will says handing Sonny a bathing suit.  
OK babe I'll try it on, Sonny tells Will heading back to the fitting room.  
So let me see Sonny, Will calls into the fitting room.  
Wow Sonny I love it, turn around, that's the one all right, Will says.  
So we have our swimwear, now we need something for evening wear, Sonny tells Will.  
I have just the thing in mind babe, Sonny tells Will leading him to another shop.

Will and Sonny arrive home at dinnertime just as Gabi is setting the table.  
So boys how was your shopping, Gabi asks Will and Sonny?  
Great Gabi we got everything we need for our honeymoon, Will tells her.  
Dinners ready so go get washed up, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
Will and Sonny return to the table and see JJ has arrived.  
Hi JJ I didn't know your were joining us, Will says thrilled.  
Yes I spent the day with my favorite two ladies, JJ replies kissing Gabi and then Ari.  
Hey are you and Sonny going to Stefano's funeral tomorrow, JJ asks Will?  
Tomorrow, I didn't realize it would be so soon, Will replies to JJ.  
Are Chad and Abby back for the funeral, Sonny asks JJ?  
No and I don't think they plan to come back for it either, JJ tells Sonny.  
But its Chad's father, Will tells JJ shocked.  
I wonder if EJ and my mom and the kids are going to go, Will says to Sonny, JJ and Gabi.  
Maybe you should call your mom and find out Will, Sonny suggests.  
Will takes out his phone and dials Sami.  
Mom did you know Stefano's funeral is tomorrow, Will asks Sami?  
Yes we know and EJ and I and the kids won't be there Will, Sami replies to him.  
But mom Johnny and Sydney might want to say good-bye to their grandfather, Will tells Sami.  
No Will none of us will be going, Sami replies.  
How are you and Sonny doing, Sami asks Will?  
Stefano has done too much to our family over the years Will, Sami tells Will.  
I know mom, Will replies to Sami.  
EJ told me about your being drugged with one of Stefano's drugs Will, I'm so sorry, Sami tells him.  
Mom I don't want to even think about that anymore, Will tells Sami.  
So are you and Sonny still going to Hawaii, Sami ask Will?  
Yes we leave in a few days, Will tells Sami.  
Well have fun, we love you both, Sami tells Will.  
We love you all too, Will says as he hangs up the phone.  
Well no one is going tomorrow to Stefano's funeral service Sonny, Will tells him.  
Well Stefano hurt a lot of people in this town and I hope he rots in hell for that, JJ tells Will, Sonny and Gabi.  
JJ remember there are little ears present, Gabi reminds JJ looking at Ari.  
Sorry, Gabi, Ari, Will and Sonny, JJ says.  
To Gabi's relief Ari was busy playing with her doll and was not listening to the conservation.  
Well let's eat guys the food is getting cold, Gabi says.

In the Salem Police Department Jail, Andre paces in his cell.  
I have to get out of here, Andre thinks.  
Then Justin Kiriakis and EJ and the rest of this town will regret ever having crossed me, Andre says out loud banging his fist on the cell door.

The following day at Stefano's funeral no one is there except a lone woman dressed in black wearing a heavy black Vail covering her face, she walks over to the casket and places a single rose on top says a prayer and then leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

After the lone woman leaves the funeral, Stefano's casket is taken to a plane to be transported to Italy for burial.

At the DiMera Mansion.  
EJ calls the family lawyer and wants Stefano's will probated immediately.  
Stefano's will names Elvis DiMera as the prime beneficiary.  
Chad gets an inheritance of some cash and stock in DiMera Enterprises so do Stefano's grandchildren.  
Andre receives nothing in the will except a stern warning from Stefano to stay out of Salem and away from the family.  
Once the legal formalities are done EJ decides to visit Andre at the Salem Jail.  
Andre are you enjoying the accommodations, EJ asks?  
EJ I swear I will get even with you for this, on you and your precious Sami and everyone in this town, Andre tells EJ.  
Andre what would you use to get even with; father left you nothing in his will.

At Wilson's later that night Sonny, Will and Adrienne are sitting at a table going over a few things before the boys leave on their honeymoon.  
Hey mom did I tell you to order another case of Vodka, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
Sonny you told me that already and about ordering another towel dispenser for the men's restroom and about ordering the new filter for the cook top vent, Sonny everything is under control, Adrienne says.  
Oh mom the contractor is coming next week to move the kitchen doorway, Sonny starts to tell Adrienne.  
Yes and its goes right there and that doorway gets closed off, Adrienne tells Sonny a little annoyed.  
What about at Club TBD the problem with the computer network you need to call the tech company tomorrow to get it fixed or the ordering/inventory system will be screwed up, Sonny tells Adrienne?  
Sonny you told me about that too, as well as the shipment on Tuesday of the Coffee, as well as the supplies you want ordered, you also told me about the coffee/tea/hot chocolate supplies that need to be brought to the Hospital next week, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Now relax Sonny why don't you and Will go dance, Adrienne replies hopeful.  
Will please take Sonny to the dance floor or to the office or somewhere else, Adrienne begs.  
Sonny I think your wearing on your mom's patience, Will says chuckling.  
Yeah babe I guess I am, Sonny replies to Will.  
OK mom you win Will and I are going home, Sonny says kissing her good bye.  
Good and you boys have a great time and DON'T WORRY about ARI, THE CLUBS or anything, Adrienne tells Will and Sonny.  
And Will take his cell phone away and keep him distracted so he doesn't call every few minutes, Adrienne begs Will.  
OK Adrienne, I think I know how to keep him distracted, Will says smirking.  
Yes you do Will, Adrienne says smiling.  
After Will and Sonny leave Lucas comes into Wilson's.  
Are they gone yet, Lucas asks Adrienne hopeful?  
Yes they finally just left, Adrienne replies to Lucas relieved.

The following morning.  
Lucas arrives to take Will and Sonny to the airport for their trip to Hawaii.  
Will and Sonny kiss Ari good-bye.  
Bye daddy bye bye da vda hawe ov gwret swexy honeywoon, Ari says.  
Wow our daughter wants us to have a lot of sex, Sonny says kissing Will.  
Lucas looks at Will confused.  
I explain in the car dad, Will tells Lucas chuckling.

On the plane they get settled in and relax.  
So babe are you sure I can't convince you to go mountain climbing, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny the only thing I want to climb, is on top of you, Will replies kissing him.

Will and Sonny's plane lands in Hawaii and they rent a convertible and drive to the hotel.  
I can't believe we're finally here Sonny, Will says excited.  
10 whole days together Sonny replies to Will.  
Babe isn't this fantastic, Sonny tells Will when they see the hotel.  
Sonny I love it, Will replies kissing him.  
Mr. Horton, Mr. Kiriakis we have given you the honeymoon suite on our top floor.  
Will and Sonny are lead up to their suite.  
Sonny picks Will up and carries him into the suite.  
Will gives Sonny a passionate kiss.  
After their kiss they look around the suite.  
The suites living room has red roses and bouquets of flowers everywhere from family and friends in Salem, there are also almost a dozen bottles of expensive champagne waiting for them too.  
Sonny pulls Will into another passionate kiss.  
Uhmm Mr. Kiriakis, Mr Horton I was asked to give you both this from Mr. Victor Kiriakis, the bellhop says handing Sonny the envelope.  
Will tips the bellhop and he leaves.  
Sonny opens the envelope and finds a 2 day trip on a private yacht paid for by Victor and Maggie.  
Babe look at this, Sonny tells Will showing him the contents of the envelope.  
Thank you Uncle Vic, Sonny says out loud.

Well Mr. Horton – Kiriakis we're here in Hawaii in a romantic suite on our honeymoon what should we do first, Will asks taking off his shirt then his pants and underwear and running and jumping on the oversize bed naked?  
Oh I think I have a few ideas Mr. Kiriakis – Horton, Sonny replies as he strips off his cloths and joins Will on the bed.  
Will wraps his arms around Sonny and starts kissing him passionately.  
Will and Sonny make love several times till their stomachs rumble reminding them to eat.  
Babe my mom was right she said you and I would make love and forget things like eating, Sonny tells Will laughing.  
But what a fun way to starve, Will replies to Sonny kissing him.  
Will reaches over to the nightstand and finds the room service menu.  
Lets order in Sonny, Will says.  
OK babe lets see what goes well with champagne since we seem to have a lot of it, Sonny says looking around the room.  
How about the lobster and steak Sonny, Will asks?  
Sounds great, Sonny replies.  
Will places the order and then he and Sonny kiss and cuddle till the food arrives.

Room service delivers their dinner.  
Thank you put it on the balcony please, Sonny requests.  
Sonny takes Wills hand and leads him to the balcony to eat a romantic dinner.  
Well Sonny here's to us, Will says raising his glass.  
To us, Sonny repeats as he clinks Will glass.

In the morning Will orders breakfast for him and Sonny and they make plans for the day.  
Will lets go jet skiing, Sonny says excited.  
Why not Sonny, Will replies kissing him.  
Sonny rents a Jet Ski for him and Will to ride together.  
On the Jet Ski Sonny operates it with Will sitting behind him with his arms wrapped around Sonny's waist.  
Sonny this is great, Will says.  
I know I love jet ski's Will there so much fun, Sonny replies.  
There even more fun riding with you babe, Sonny adds.

Later they go to a Luau on the beach in front of the hotel.  
A girl puts a Lei around each of there necks.  
To Will's relief no one there has a problem with two gay men showing affection in public.  
So you two gentlemen are married, an elderly woman asks smiling?  
Yes we are, I'm Will and this is my husband Sonny, Will replies to the woman.  
I'm Doris and this is my husband Frank, we've been married 50 years, she tells Will and Sonny.  
Wow that's great, Will replies smiling.  
How long have you two been married, Frank Asks Will and Sonny?  
A year and a half, Sonny replies to Frank holding Will's hand.  
Well we both wish you many happy years together, Frank tells Will and Sonny as he kisses Doris.  
Do you boys have any kids, Doris asks Will and Sonny?  
Yes, we have a daughter, and have twins on the way, Will answers Doris smiling.  
OH that's wonderful, Doris exclaims to Will.  
How about you and Frank, Will asks Doris?  
We have 9 children and 15 grand children and 4 great grand kids, Doris replies to Will.  
That's fantastic Doris, Frank that sounds like the family size we hope to have one day, Sonny replies looking at Will.  
Family is whats important boys, Frank tells Will and Sonny.  
That it is, Sonny replies to Frank kissing Will.

After the Luau Sonny and Will go to a bonfire further down the beach and listen to music all night.  
Well babe this has been a fantastic day, Sonny tells Will as the get into bed later that night.  
It sure has Sonny, Will replies pulling Sonny into a passionate kiss.  
And the fun's not over yet Sonny, Will adds.

The next few days Will and Sonny go to the beach and swim they try wind surfing, go water skiing and try surfing and they have a blast together.  
Will insists that Sonny go parasailing while Will watches from the beach.  
So what would you like to do today Sonny, Will asks?  
We could go explore the National Park, go sight seeing, go swimming, Will suggests to Sonny.  
I have something fun we can do here right now Will, Sonny says smirking.  
That does sound like fun Sonny, Will says as Sonny works his way down his body.

Later that day.  
So babe tomorrow we go on the yacht for a 2 day excursion, Sonny tells Will excited.  
That sounds great they have a gourmet chef on board to cook what ever we want, Will tells Sonny while looking online on his tablet.  
And there's a hot tub babe, Sonny tells Will as he looks on his own tablet.  
Just think of the fun we can have in there, Will replies to Sonny smirking.  
We're getting so spoiled on this trip Will, and I love every minute of it babe, Sonny says kissing him.  
And I love you babe, Sonny adds.  
I love you Sonny, Will says kissing him.  
Sonny and Will pack up for their 2 days on the yacht and they leave for the dock.  
Babe look at that boat, Sonny says amazed to Will.  
It's even more impressive then it looked online, Sonny adds  
Sonny remind me to thank Victor and Maggie when we get home, Will replies.  
Welcome aboard Mr. Horton, Mr. Kiriakis I'm your Captain Alex Garson, this is my first mate Ron Thompson, our stewardess Robin Thompson and our chef Mark Johnston.  
If you gentlemen are ready to leave we'll cast off, Capt. Garson tells Will and Sonny.  
We're ready, Will says excited.  
At sea Sonny and Will strip down to shorts to catch some sun.  
May I get you gentlemen something to drink, I can make you any drink you would like, Robin asks?  
Will orders tropical drinks for them.  
Wow that's strong but good, Sonny says enjoying the drink.  
A few of these and you could have your wicked way with me Sonny, Will says chuckling while sipping his drink.  
I think I'll have my way with you now Will, Sonny says grabbing him.  
Sonny carries Will down to their stateroom and plops Will on the bed to make love.  
Lunch is served up on deck and with the ocean breeze it's a very comfortable spot.  
The chef serves a gourmet lunch of Island delicacies.  
Well If you gentlemen would like anything else please let me know, the chef tells them.

Back in Salem Sami and the kids have joined EJ at the DiMera Mansion.  
The first thing EJ and Sami do is destroy Stefano's portrait.  
We'll I never thought we would ever call this place home EJ, Sami says looking over the living room.  
Samantha it's just a house and we can redecorate it any way we want, EJ tells her while holding her in his arms.  
I want to fumigate Andre's room, Sami replies.

At the Salem police department Andre is in the interrogation room with Justin and Andre's lawyer.  
Well Andre you are being charged with countless murders, extortion, kidnapping, brainwashing, ect…..your looking at life in prison, Justin says happily.  
You're enjoying this aren't you Kiriakis, but don't count me down and out just yet Andre taunts Justin.  
A loud explosion is heard outside the room followed by gunfire and screams.  
A man in a black mask burst into the room and fires at Justin and hits him in the right arm.  
Well you took your time getting here, Andre tells the man.  
Sorry sir but with your brother monitoring we needed to be very careful setting this up, the man explains to Andre.  
Andre is taken to a vehicle and driven away at high speed to a waiting plane.  
Let's go, Andre tells the pilot.  
The plane takes off a minute later.  
Back at the Police Station Roman and Rafe arrive and see the carnage, EMT's are working on the wounded.  
We have to find Andre DiMera, Roman tells Rafe.  
Roman and Rafe call in every off duty officer they have to look for Andre.

Rafe calls EJ to tell him Andre has escaped.  
EJ Andre is gone, he had men come and shoot up the police station 4 of our men were hit 1 died, Rafe tells him.  
EJ you'd better move your family to a secure location, and we'd better call Will and Sonny and warn them too, Rafe tells EJ.  
They're on a yacht right now Rafe, so they may not have cell service, EJ warns him.  
EJ dials Will's cell but gets voice mail.  
William I need you to call me as soon as you get this message, Its very important, EJ says.  
EJ dials Sonny's cell next and leaves the same message on his voice mail.  
Rafe I can't reach the boys, EJ says alarmed.  
EJ whats the name of the boat they're on, Rafe asks?


	18. Chapter 18

EJ what's the name of the boat Will and Sonny are on, Rafe asks over the phone?  
I don't know the name Rafe we need to call Victor he arranged the yacht for the boys as a honeymoon gift, EJ tells Rafe.  
Alright I'll call Victor and then call you right back, Rafe tells EJ.  
Victor it' s Rafe, what no we haven't got him yet, 4 men and 1 died from his wounds, no we know he boarded a plane but have no idea where he went, because the plane is flying under radar, Victor I need to contact Sonny and Will but I need the name of the boat they are on to do it, no we tried calling both their cell phones and left messages but they haven't called back yet, Victor they probably are just out of range to make or receive calls, no Victor don't worry, No EJ has contacts he trusts in Hawaii already leave it to him Victor, I know he's you nephew, LET US HANDLE IT VICTOR PLEASE, Rafe tells him.  
Rafe hangs up with Victor and calls EJ back after getting the name of the boat.  
OK EJ the name is the Hawaii Princess, Rafe tells him.  
Alright Rafe hold on while I make a call, EJ tells him.  
This is EJ DiMera I need you to locate a yacht named the Hawaii Princess, I need to speak to Will Horton or his husband Sonny Kiriakis immediately, no I have not been able to get thru on either of their cell phones, find out where the vessel is, and a way to make contact with them for me and call me right back, EJ tells his contact.  
Well Rafe that's all we can do for now, EJ says taking him off hold.  
Any idea where Andre might go EJ, Rafe asks worried.  
No , EJ replies also worried.  
Are Sami and the kids safe EJ, Rafe asks concerned?  
Yes, EJ replies to Rafe.  
As safe as I can make them, EJ adds.

On the Hawaii Princess a few hours later Will and Sonny are have a great time.  
Sonny this boat is fantastic, Will says as he and Sonny are enjoying the hot tub.  
Babe that's an understatement, Sonny says kissing Will.  
Will grabs Sonny and pulls him in front of him and starts kissing Sonny's neck.  
Excuse me Mr. Horton, Mr. Kiriakis but we have a call for you from a Mr. EJ DiMera over the radio up on the bridge, the stewardess tells them,  
Could one of you gentleman accompany me there right now please, the stewardess asks Will and Sonny?  
I'll get it, Sonny tells the stewardess as he climbs out of the hot tub.  
Babe you wait here I'll be right back, Sonny tells Will kissing him before accompanying the stewardess.  
Will starts to panic thinking what may have happened back home.  
No I have to remain calm, Will tells himself.  
Sonny will be back in a moment and say EJ just called to make sure we're having fun, Will tells himself.

Hi EJ, no the trip has been fantastic so far, what, when, how many, is my dad all right, thank god, OK, yes we will, what about Ari and Gabi, good, We will, bye, Sonny says to EJ on the.  
Sonny leaves the bridge and runs back to Will trying to keep a calm look on his face.  
Sonny whats wrong, Will asks alarmed after seeing the expression on his face?  
Is it Ari did something happen to her, Will asks Sonny scared?  
No Ari is fine its Andre DiMera, babe he escaped from jail, Sonny tells Will trying to sound calm.  
What but how, Will asks Sonny?  
A group of his men broke him out of the jail and killed one police offer and wounded 3 others, babe they shot my dad in the right arm, Andre was taken to a plane that took off for a unknown destination, Sonny tells Will still trying to act calm.  
Is Justin all right, Will asks Sonny worried?  
My dad is fine babe but EJ is worried Andre may come after us or me specifically, Sonny tells Will.  
Oh god what should we do Sonny, Will asks scared?  
EJ told me that we should leave Hawaii just to be safe and come home, Sonny tells Will.  
EJ said to have the boat dock at another island and that we should then take a plane home, he said he would have our things picked up from the hotel, Sonny tells Will.  
Uncle Vic has already sent his plane to pick us up at the Big islands Airport, Sonny adds.  
What about Ari and Gabi are they somewhere safe till we get home, Will asks Sonny?  
Gabi and Ari are staying with Rafe for the time being till we get home, Sonny replies to Will.  
Mr. Kiriakis, Mr. Horton I just got orders to take you to the Maui we will arrive tomorrow morning, the captain tells them.  
Who gave you that order Captain, Will asks?  
Mr EJ DiMera, the Captain tells Will.  
Did he give you a code word, Sonny asks the Captain?  
No sir why, The Captain asks Sonny?  
Divert course to the Big Island Captain, Sonny tells him.  
Sir I don't understand, but all right, the Captain replies to Sonny.  
Sonny why did you tel him to go to the Big Island when EJ called and told him to go to Maui, Will asks Sonny?  
Babe it wasn't EJ that gave that order to the Captain, Sonny tells Will.  
What you mean Andre told the Captain to divert course, Will asks Sonny scared?  
Yes babe, EJ and I worked out a code in the event something like this happened while we were here, Sonny tells Will.  
What is the code Sonny, Will asks?  
Wilson's, Sonny tells Will.

The following day from the place Andre is hiding in.  
Andre calls his man whom he sent to Maui to grab Sonny Kiriakis after he got off the yacht in Maui.  
Sir no sign of them the boat was due in an hour ago, the man tells Andre over the phone.  
Dam they must have changed their destination, Andre tells the man.  
What would you like me to do now sir, the man asks Andre?  
Get back here now, Andre tells the man.

That the morning the yacht arrived on the Big Island, Will and Sonny departed at once for the airport and got on Victors plane for the ride home.  
Mr. Kiriakis , Mr. Horton we'll land in Salem in a few hours, the pilot tells them.  
Your uncle has a car waiting to take you home and asked that you call him to discuss a few matters, the pilot tells Sonny.  
Well I guess I should call Uncle Vic Will, Sonny says picking up the phone.  
Hi Uncle Vic yes were airborne and should land in a few hours, we had a good time at least till EJ called about Andre, any more news on him, OK, yes we plan on going back to our house, what a security system, alright, and bodyguards, but is that really necessary Uncle Vic, OK, no I understand, thank you Uncle Vic we'll see you soon, Sonny says to Victor on the phone.  
Will Uncle Vic has made a few arrangements for our safety, Sonny tells Will.  
Like what, Will asks?  
He had a security system installed in our house, plus he got us bodyguards, Sonny tells Will.  
Bodyguards, isn't that a bit much, Will asks Sonny?  
Uncle Vic wants to know we're safe he said the alternative is us staying at his house till Andre is caught, Sonny replies to Will.  
I'll take the security system and bodyguards Sonny, Will says.  
I agree babe, Sonny tells Will.  
So what should we do for the next few hours babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Well Victor had the bed removed from the plane Sonny so what your thinking is out, Will replies disappointed.  
Well there's always the couch Will, Sonny says taking off Will's shirt and then his own.

The plane lands and Will and Sonny are taken home.  
Daddy, da da, Ari says running to them as the enter the house.  
Ari we missed you, Will and Sonny both say .  
Will picks Ari up and he and Sonny kiss her.  
Daddy, da da did you have a swexy honeywoon, Ari asks?  
Yes we did Ari, Sonny replies taking her from Wills arms.  
Gabi Hi, Will says kissing her cheek.  
Gabi are you and Ari home now, Sonny asks still holding Ari?  
Yes we're home, Gabi replies.  
How was the honeymoon, Gabi asks Will and Sonny?  
Short but fantastic, Sonny replies to Gabi as he puts Ari down.  
EJ called your stuff from the hotel will arrive tomorrow with one of his men, Gabi tells Will.  
Good did EJ say anything about Andre, Will asks Gabi?  
Nothing new, but it's been a few hours since I spoke to him, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
Sonny I think I'll call EJ, I want to make sure my mom and the kids are safe, and he may have more information with his contacts, Will tells him.  
Hi EJ yes we just got home, no we're fine, how's mom and the kids, good, nothing new on Andre, OK, I know, thanks, Will hangs up his phone.  
EJ doesn't know anything more Will, Sonny asks?  
No, Will replies.  
Sonny I still can't believe that Andre would come after us, I mean there's no reason for it now, Will tells Sonny.  
You're forgetting my dad is the DA Will and I'm a Kiriakis and so are you for that mater by marriage, Sonny replies to Will.  
But Sonny what purpose would it serve, EJ turned the evidence over already so it's not like he can ransom us to get it back like he originally planed to do, Will tells Sonny.  
And even the money EJ and my mom stole, he can't get it back EJ inherited it from Stefano in his will, Will adds.  
Babe for Andre this is about revenge now, he may try to hurt EJ by hurting or killing those people close to him, he also wants to hurt my dad too, Sonny explains to Will.  
Killing me would hurt my dad or my brothers OH GOD WILL, Sonny says alarmed!  
Sonny pulls out his phone to call his dad.  
Dad my brothers are they safe, Sonny asks Justin alarmed?  
I told them to be careful and Uncle Victor has bodyguards with them Sonny, Justin tells him.  
Thank god dad, Sonny replies relieved to Justin.  
Dad how is your arm, Sonny asks Justin?  
It throbs a lot but it'll be fine in a few weeks, Justin tells Sonny.  
How are you and Will, Justin asks Sonny?  
Were OK dad, just worried and scared that's all, Sonny tells Justin.  
Sonny I wish you and Will and Ari and Gabi would come and stay here for the time being, Justin asks Sonny?  
Dad Uncle Vic has turned this place into Fort knocks, well be fine here, Sonny replies to Justin.  
OK son, Justin says.  
I love you and Will and my granddaughter, Justin adds before hanging up the phone.  
So are your brothers safe Sonny, Will asks?  
Yes my Uncle Vic took care of them already Will, Sonny replies relieved.  
Babe dad asks that we stay at the Mansion till Andre is caught and I'm starting to think it may be a good idea, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny's phone rings and its Victor.  
Hi Uncle Vic, Yes dad just asked me, no Will and I are just discussing it now, well if he agrees and Gabi does we will, what you want to talk to him, OK Uncle Vic, Sonny replies to Victor on the phone.  
Will Uncle Vic wants to talk to you and Gabi, let me put the phone on speaker babe, Sonny says.  
Will I want you and Sonny and Ari and Gabi to stay here for your protection, I'll arrange a suit of rooms in the empty wing for all of you to stay in, Victor tells Gabi and Will.  
Gabi do you want to go, Will asks her?  
Yes to keep Ari and you boys safe, Gabi replies.  
OK Victor I guess you have house guests, Will tells Victor.  
Victor is relieved that they all agreed to stay at his home.  
Maggie Will, Sonny, Gabi and Ari will be staying with us for a while could you have the staff get the empty wing made ready for them, Victor asks her. Thank god they changed their mind Victor I was worried about them in that house with Andre on the loose, Maggie tells Victor relieved.  
Will, Sonny and Gabi pack up what they need into their cars and set the house alarm and leave for the Kiriakis Mansion.

In the woods near Will and Sonny's a man has been watching them pack the cars and then drive away.  
Andre they moved to the Kiriakis mansion, the man says into his phone.  
Dam it, Andre replies angry.  
Go to plan B then, Andre tells his man frustrated.  
mean while Sonny, Will , Gabi and Ari arrive at the Kiriakis Mansion and Maggie helps them get settled in.  
Victor gets a call on his cell.  
We just caught a man in the woods near your nephews home do you want us to turn him over to the police or bring him to the usual place, Victors man asks?  
The usual place and let me know when you arrive I have a few questions to ask that man, Victor replies to his man.

At Victor's secret place the captive man is tied with his arms stretched out.  
Well, were is Andre, Victor asks the captive man as he has one of his men beat the captive man?  
I won't tell you, the captive man replies bleeding from the corner of his mouth.  
Where is Andre, Victor asks again as his man hits the captive man several more times.  
The captive man continues to refuse to answer Victors questions so Victor has his man beat him more.  
Soon several of the captive man's ribs are broken, his left eye is swollen shut and his nose is broken.  
Had enough yet, Victor asks the captive man?  
If not my man can keep this up all night, Victor adds.  
What were you doing outside my nephews home, Victor asks?  
The captive man shakes his head.  
Victor's man hits the captive man a few more times till the man yells out in pain and begs him to stop.  
Watching them, the captive man replies to Victor after spitting out blood.  
What were you supposed to do to them, Victor asks the captive man angry?  
I was supposed to kidnap Sonny Kiriakis and kill Will Horton as well as the kid and the woman, the captive man replies to Victor.  
Were where you supposed to take Sonny Kiriakis, Victor asks the captive man while he grows more angry.  
To a cabin in the woods just north of town, the captive man replies to Victor.  
Is Andre hiding there, Victor asks the captive man?  
I don't know where Andre is, I swear, the captive man replies to Victor.  
What is Andre's plan now that you can't kidnap Sonny, Victor asks the captive man?  
Samantha Brady, I was supposed to locate Samantha Brady, the captive man replies to Victor.  
Victor pulls out his phone and calls EJ and warns him that Andre is planning to get Sami and tells him what Andre had planed for Sonny and Will, Gabi and Ari.  
Mr. Kiriakis what should I do with him, Victor's man asks about the captive man?  
Kill him and get rid of the body, Victor replies as he leaves to his man.


	19. Chapter 19

Late at night in Sonny and Will's room in the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Sonny tosses and turns in bed all night from nightmares.  
Will has never seen his husband so restless.  
His constant moving around keeps waking Will up.  
Suddenly Will hears Sonny calling his name in his sleep while he he is having a violent nightmare.  
Sonny wake up, Will says as he shakes his husband.  
Will, I'm sorry I was having a horrible nightmare, Sonny tells him covered in sweat and shaking.  
Sonny its OK, Will tells Sonny holding him.  
Will it was just so real, I can't stop thinking about it, Sonny tells him still shaking.  
Tell me about it Sonny, Will asks him?  
Will you were dead so was Gabi and Ari, Sonny tells Will frightened and still shaking.  
Will I was so scared, Sonny tells Will.  
In the dream I was in our bed and saw you dead lying next to me I reached over and felt your hand and it was cold, so cold, then I was in Gabi's room and she was dead too, then.. then I saw Ari lying dead in her bed, Sonny tells Will crying and still shaking.  
Sonny I'm here and I'm fine, so is Gabi and Ari, Will reassures Sonny.  
You need to calm down now Sonny, it was just a bad dream nothing more, Will tells Sonny while he caress his face.  
Sonny come with me lets look in on Ari and Gabi OK, Will tells Sonny taking his hand and leading him out of their room.  
In the hall they meet Gabi who is also checking on Ari.  
Look at her sleeping like a little angle, Gabi tells Will and Sonny as she looks at Ari from the doorway.  
Yes she is, Will tells Gabi as he looks at Ari sleeping.  
Sonny looks into Ari's room and gets a relieved look on his face, but still feels scared.  
After they leave Ari's room Gabi notices how scared Sonny is.  
Sonny are you OK, Gabi asks concerned.  
Yeah Gabi I just had a bad nightmare that's all, Sonny tells Gabi trying to relax.  
He'll be OK, Will tells Gabi trying to interrupt her and Sonny's conversation.  
Come on Sonny we should get back to bed, good night Gabi, Will says rushing Sonny back to their room.  
OK I'll see you guys in the morning good night, Gabi tells Will and Sonny as she heads back to her room puzzeled.  
Thanks Babe, I was afraid she was going to ask me about my dream, Sonny tells Will after the get back to their room.  
Sonny lets get you cleaned up, Will says leading Sonny into the bathroom.  
Will helps Sonny wash up and change into clean pajamas and then leads him back into their room.  
Sonny lets go back to bed, Will says still holding his hand.  
Would you like a sleeping pill Sonny or some brandy, Will asks?  
No babe I should be able to sleep now, Sonny tells Will kissing him good night.

In the morning Sonny wakes up first and tries to let Will sleep in for a while after he kept him up part of the night before.  
Sonny goes downstairs and see's Uncle Vic already up in the living room drinking coffee.  
Sonny just reaches for the door knob of the front door when he hears Victor behind him.  
Sonny where are you going, Victor asks him?  
I want to go and check on the clubs, I've been away for a week Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
Sonny until Andre is caught I don't want you leaving the grounds, Victor tells him.  
And that goes for Will, Ari and Gabi too, Victor adds.  
Uncle Vic I need to get back to work, Sonny tells Victor in protest.  
Sonny I wasn't planing to tell you this but I guess I should after all, Victor tells Sonny.  
What is it Uncle Vic, why do you look so worried, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny, Andre planed to kidnap you last night from your house and he planned to kill Will, Gabi and Ari, Victor tells him.  
WHAT, OH MY GOD, Sonny yells shocked!  
That was my nightmare last night, Sonny adds terrified.  
Nightmare, Victor asks confused?  
I had a nightmare last night where Will, Gabi and Ari were dead in our house, Sonny tells Victor terrified.  
Calm down Sonny you and others are safe in this house, Victor tells him.  
I need you and the others to stay here till Andre is caught, I'll have anything you need or want brought here, Victor tells Sonny.  
I'll leave it up to you weather you want to tell Will and Gabi what I just told you, Victor tells Sonny.  
Sonny please for your safety and for your family's please do as I ask, Victor tells Sonny.  
OK Uncle Vic, I will, Sonny tells him.  
Well I'd better go talk to Will and Gabi, Sonny tells Victor looking toward the stairs.  
Do you want me to tell them Sonny, Victor asks him placing his arm around his shoulder?  
No I'll tell them, Sonny replies to Victor.  
Victor watches Sonny go up the stairs and thinks, I just hope I can keep you all safe.

Victor's phone rings and he looks at the id and sees its EJ calling.  
Good Morning Victor, EJ says.  
Well what happened with the man Andre sent to Hawaii, Victor asks EJ?  
My people got him before he boarded a plane to come back here, EJ tells Victor.  
Did you find any thing out from him, Victor asks EJ?  
Yes he was supposed to kidnap Sonny and kill William, EJ replies to Victor.  
Did he tell you where Andre is, Victor asks EJ?  
No he said he was to go to Will and Sonny's home and wait for further instructions after he got to Salem, EJ tells Victor.  
How are the boys this morning Victor, EJ asks concerned?  
Well I had to tell Sonny what happened or rather what was going to happen to him and Will, Gabi and Ari, Victor tells EJ.  
It was the only way to make Sonny realize he and his family had to stay here for their safety, Victor adds.  
I just hope we can keep them safe till your brother is caught or better still killed, Victor tells EJ.  
Was there anything else, Victor asks EJ in his gruff voice?  
Yes, EJ tells Victor.  
I also found out that Andre only has four men helping him Victor and since you got one man and I another that leaves him with two men now, EJ tells him.  
Only two men now that's good to know, keep me informed, Victor tells EJ as he hangs up.

Meanwhile Sonny returns to his and Will's room and sees that Will is up and in the bathroom showering.  
Will comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
Good morning babe, Sonny says to Will excited to see him in just a towel.  
Sonny I thought you were going to the clubs this morning, Will asks?  
Well I was but Uncle Vic stopped me at the front door Will, Sonny replies.  
Will we need to talk, can you sit down over here, Sonny asks gesturing towards the bed?  
Sonny what's going on, Will asks as he sits beside Sonny?  
Babe I need to tell you something, Uncle Vic doesn't want any of us to leave the house or grounds for the time being, Sonny tells Will.  
Not leave the grounds but Why Sonny, Will asks shocked?  
Babe it seems that my nightmare was true, Andre planned to have me kidnapped and you, Gabi and Ari killed.  
WHAT, Will yells in disbelief!  
It's OK babe we're safe here at Uncle Vic's, Sonny tries to reassure Will.  
Sonny I can't believe any of this is happening to us, Will replies scared.  
Will we're going to be fine, so don't worry about Andre OK, Sonny tells Will hugging him.  
OK Sonny, Will finally says.  
Come on Will you'd better get dressed and we'll have a nice family breakfast, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny heads to Gabi's room and knocks on her door.  
Hi Sonny good morning, Gabi says.  
Good morning Gabi, Sonny replies.  
Sonny are you OK, Gabi asks concerned?  
Yes I am, Sonny replies.  
But Gabi we need to talk, Sonny adds.  
Sonny what's wrong you look scared, Gabi asks worried?  
Gabi I have to tell you what almost happened last night at our house, Sonny tells her.  
Andre had one of his men watching the house and the man was supposed to kidnap me and murder you, Will and Ari.  
What, NO Sonny, why, Gabi asks him terrified?  
Don't worry his men can't get to us here, were all safe, Sonny tells her as he hugs her.  
But Gabi my uncle wants us to stay on the grounds till Andre is caught for our safety, Sonny tells her.  
Will enters the room.  
I see you told her Sonny, Will says both relieved and terrified.  
Gabi I'm so sorry about all of this, Will says hugging her.  
It's not you fault Will and not yours either Sonny, Gabi replies taking both Will and Sonny's hand.  
We'll all be fine and safe thanks to Victor, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
I hope Rafe finds and kills Andre soon so this nightmare will be over, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
I hope so too, both Will and Sonny tell Gabi.

Andre paces the floor in his hidden location.  
Why have I not heard from my man in Salem yet and where is the man I sent to Hawaii, he says out loud angry?  
Andre's phone rings and he looks at the caller id and he answers it thinking it's his man.  
Well report do you have Samantha Brady yet, Andre asks the caller?  
Well Andre I love to inform you that your man here in Salem and the one you sent to Hawaii are both dead and Samantha is fine so are Sonny, William, Gabi and little Ari, EJ tells Andre.  
EJ so you got my men and foiled my plans yet again, but you haven't stopped me from getting my revenge quit yet dear brother, Andre tells EJ over the phone.  
EJ looks over to Rafe who is on his phone with a police officer trying to trace Andre's whereabouts.  
Andre what do you want to stop all of this, EJ asks trying to stall Andre?  
I want revenge for my father and for myself for your betrayal, Andre replies to EJ.  
Andre you were planning to hurt the people I love, I had to stop you, even father didn't want you to harm William or Sonny, EJ tells Andre.  
EJ, father was old and had lost his desire to fight and for revenge, but I have not, Andre tells him.  
Rafe signals EJ that they got a general fix on Andre's location from the cell tower being used.  
Rafe points to a area on a map for EJ.  
EJ nods he understands.  
EJ looks at the map and remembers a building his family owns in that area and points it out to Rafe on the map.  
Rafe nods and leaves the room to make a call to get back up to the location.  
Andre do you want me, I did this to you, so if I surrender myself to you will you leave the others alone, EJ asks?  
Killing you is not in my plans EJ, I want you alive to mourn those you claim to love, Andre tells EJ hanging up the phone.  
He was trying to keep me on the phone but why, Andre says out loud.  
Of course he was trying to track my location, well dear brother your plans to find me are going to fail, Andre thinks to himself.  
Rafe lets go, EJ tells him.

Outside the building Andre's is hiding in a short time later Rafe and EJ are the first ones on the scene.  
Rafe and EJ both draw their guns and head toward the buildings entrance.  
Andre is on his way to a vehicle to leave and move to another location after realizing EJ was helping the police to try to track him.  
Andre it's over, Rafe calls out as Andre leaves the building.  
Drop your weapons and surrender, Rafe tells Andre.  
Rafe and EJ both raise their guns towards Andre.  
Andre turns to face Rafe and EJ and raises his gun as Rafe fires his hitting Andre in the chest.  
Andre falls to the ground two of his men come out and shoot at Rafe and EJ and try to load the injured Andre into the vehicle but other police officers arrive and stop them.  
Both of Andre's men are shot and one is killed.  
Andre calls out for EJ who walks over to Andre and crouches down to hear what he has to say.  
Well dear brother if you think this ends my revenge your wrong, Andre tells EJ.  
Andre your not my brother, to me your nothing, EJ replies standing up and walking away from him.  
Andre winces in pain and starts to say something else but loses consciousness.  
Rafe orders a ambulance for Andre.  
The EMT's check over Andre and put him in the ambulance.  
Andre is rushed to the hospital, but is dead on arrival from loss of blood.  
Andre's body is taken down to the morgue.  
Rafe goes down to the morgue and looks at Andre's dead body.  
Checking to make sure he's really dead, Roman asks Rafe as he enters the room.  
Yeah Roman you know how DiMera's have a habit of coming back from the dead, Rafe replies.  
I know I keep waiting for Stefano to pop up again, Roman tells Rafe as he leaves the room.  
Well Andre I hope you stay dead and rot in hell for your crimes, Rafe tells his dead body.  
Well I guess I should call Victor and share the news with him, Rafe says pulling out his phone.

Back at the Kiriais Mansion word of Andre's death is delivered to Victor by Rafe on the phone.  
Sonny, Will I have great news for you both, Andre is dead, Victor tells them.  
Rafe and EJ tracked him down, Victor adds.  
So it's over babe, Sonny says kissing Will.  
Thank god, Will replies to Sonny.  
Are EJ and Rafe OK Victor, Will asks?  
Yes their both fine Will, Victor replies.  
Was anyone else hurt Uncle Vic, Sonny asks?  
No just Andre and one of his men are dead, Victor replies to Sonny.  
Will and Sonny both breath a sigh of relief that their nightmare is over.  
Well I guess we can pack and go home babe, Sonny tells Will.  
I guess so Sonny, Will Replies.  
Gabi comes into the room after putting Ari down for a nap and is given the good news.  
How's my brother, Gabi asks Will?  
He's fine so is EJ, Will replies relieved to Gabi.  
Sonny I'm going to go up and pack, Will tells him.  
Victor thank you, Will says.  
Victor nods in acceptance to Will.  
Babe, I'll join you upstairs in a minute, Sonny tells Will while signaling he wants to talk to Victor.  
Will leaves the room.  
Uncle Vic thank you for keeping my family safe, Sonny says hugging Victor.  
You're welcome Sonny, Victor replies.

At Will and Sonny's  
Welcome home Ari, Will says as he carries her into the house.  
And welcome home Mr. Horton – Kiriakis, Will says kissing him.  
Ari giggles.  
Well babe we'd better get the rest of the bags inside before it rains, Sonny tells Will.  
Just think tonight we can make love in our own bed Sonny, Will says as they carry the last of the bags inside.  
Boys I'm going to order dinner from the pub could one of you go get it, Gabi asks Will and Sonny?  
I'll go, Sonny offers to Gabi and Will.  
You just want to check out the Club TBD Sonny, Will says.  
It'll just take a moment, Sonny tells Will.  
OK but don't let our food get cold Sonny, Will tells him.  
After Sonny leaves, Will checks the messages in his office and has several from Jack his publisher.  
Will I want to know about the third book, you said you would have it done soon, Jack says in the first message.  
The movie from the first book will premier Valentines week, and sales for your second book have exceeded the first, I'd like you to do another book signing for the third book it's going to be big, Jack tells Will in the second message.  
Will call me, the studio wants to make the second book into a movie already based on its sales, Jack tells Will in the third message.  
Sonny returns with dinner to an excited Will.  
Sonny the second books sales have exceeded the first, Will tells his husband.  
They want to make a movie from it already, Will adds.  
Babe I'm so proud of you, Sonny says kissing Will.  
Will I have great news too, Sonny tells him also excited.  
Pam Richards called and the ultrasound appointment is set for next week, we're going to find out what were having, Sonny tells Will excited.  
Sonny that's fantastic news, Will says kissing him.  
Ari giggles.  
Ari we're going to know soon if your going to have brothers or sisters or one of each, Will tells her picking her up and kissing her.  
One of each, Ari replies to Will excited.  
Will, Sonny, Gabi and Ari sit down for a family dinner then they settle into the living room to watch a movie.  
Well boys it's time this little one was in bed, Gabi tells Will and Sonny picking her up.  
Night daddy, da da Ari says as she kisses them.  
Good night Ari, Will says kissing her.  
Nighty night Ari, Sonny says as he kisses her too.  
Good night boys, Gabi says as she carries Ari up to bed.  
Good night Gabi, both Will and Sonny say.  
So babe just think in about six more months we'll have two babies to take care of, Sonny tells Will excited.  
I know Sonny I can't wait, Will replies.  
You know my mom has volunteered to stay here after the twins come home to help us out babe, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny as much as I love your mom we need that time to bond with our kids, Will replies to Sonny.  
Your right babe, I'll tell my mom tomorrow I know she'll understand, Sonny tells Will.  
I can't wait till next week so we can start preparing the nursery, Will tells Sonny excited.  
Well it's been a long day Will how about we go up to bed, Sonny says kissing Will's neck?  
Something tells me you have more then sleep in mind Sonny, Will says.  
I do babe, Sonny replies to Will smirking.  
Sonny I'll go get ready if you lock up, Will replies running up the stairs.  
Sonny runs to lock up and sets the alarm then runs upstairs himself.

In the Salem morgue a mystery woman enters and injects Andre's body with something.  
OK take him, she tells an accomplice.  
The accomplice brings another body in and switches it for Andres and then takes Andre's body away.


	20. Chapter 20

A week goes by slowly for Will and Sonny but finally it's the long awaited day for the ultra sound.  
Pam Richards Will and Sonny's surrogate is in the room ready for the ultra sound to be preformed.  
Will I'm a little nervous, Sonny tells him.  
So am I Sonny, Will replies reaching for Sonny's hand.  
Don't be nervous guys, Pam tells Will and Sonny.  
Your going to be great dads, Pam adds.  
The Doctor comes in along with a nurse and they start the ultra sound.  
OK Pam this is going to be cold, the Doctor warns her as he squirts the jel on her.  
If you gentlemen keep an eye on the screen I'll show you your babies, the Doctor tells Will and Sonny.  
Well here is one baby and it's a girl, she looks great and now lets look at the other baby and its a boy and he looks great too, the Doctor tells Pam, Will and Sonny.  
Sonny and Will both stare at the monitor total amazed that they are seeing their kids for the first time.  
Well gentlemen you're having two beautiful babies, the Doctor tells Will and Sonny.  
A boy and a girl babe, we're having a boy and girl, I can't believe it, Sonny says excited kissing Will.  
A boy and girl Sonny, Will says thrilled.  
Will pulls Sonny into a passionate kiss.  
Pam looks on and smiles, so does the nurse and Doctor.  
After the ultrasound is over the doctor gives Sonny and Will a copy of the ultra sound pictures.  
A son and a daughter Will, a son and a daughter, Sonny says excited in the car.  
Ari is going to be so excited, Will tells Sonny.  
So what will we name out son and daughter Sonny, Will asks?  
I like your idea babe of naming our daughter Victoria, after Uncle Vic, Sonny replies still excited.  
And I love the name Ryan Christopher for our son, Will tells Sonny.  
Our son, our daughter that sounds so great Sonny, Will says.  
I just love saying that Sonny, our son and daughter, Will tells him.  
Our daughter Victoria and our son Ryan Christopher, our kids, Sonny says excited to Will.  
I love it babe, and I love saying it too, our kids, Sonny adds.  
So now we can start working on the nursery, Will tells Sonny excited.  
So babe lets go baby shopping, Sonny tells Will.  
Sounds great Sonny, Will replies starting up he car.

In the baby store Sonny and Will pick out two cribs and two playpens.  
Will finds two little bears one in pink and the other one in blue and shows them to Sonny excited.  
Babe that's how we'll tell everyone, Sonny says excited to Will.  
We'll take a picture with us holding the bears, Sonny adds.  
I love that idea Sonny, Will replies holding the two bears in his arms.  
Sonny goes and pays for the stuff they want for the nursery and makes arraignments for its delivery while Will pays for the bears.  
So where should we take the pictures, Will asks Sonny?  
How about the park babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sounds great Sonny, Will replies excited.  
Will and Sonny walk around the park for a few minutes till they find a suitable back drop for the picture.  
Right here Will is perfect, Sonny tells him.  
Hey Will, Sonny what's up, Tim asks as he jogs past shirtless?  
We're taking an announcement pic to let everyone know what sex the babies are, Will tells Tim.  
Do you want me to take the picture for you guys, Tim asks Will and Sonny?  
Sure Tim just give us a moment to get ready, Sonny replies excited.  
OK Tim just hit this button to take the pic, Sonny adds handing him his phone.  
OK guys on the count of three, 1 2 3, Tim tells Will and Sonny as he snaps the picture.  
Tim hands Sonny back the phone so he can look at the picture.  
It looks great Tim thanks, Sonny tells him.  
Look babe it turned out great, Sonny tells Will showing him the picture on the phones screen.  
I love it, I want to print this picture and put it in my office, Will tells Sonny kissing him.  
So a pink bear and a blue bear, what a boy and a girl oh my god CONGRATULATIONS Will, Sonny that's fantastic, Tim tells them hugging them.  
OH sorry I guess I'm a bit sweaty, Tim says to Will and Sonny.  
I can't wait to tell Paul the news, Tim tells Will excited.  
All right let me see I'll send it to everyone in my address book, Sonny tells Will as he types a short message.  
So do you have names picked out yet, Tim asks Will?  
Yes Victoria and Ryan Christopher, Will tells Tim excited.  
I like those names, Tim replies to Will.  
OK babe I think that will do it, Sonny tells Will hitting send on his phone.

Sonny, Will CONGRATULATIONS, Marlena says excited coming over from the Horton Square a minute latter!  
A boy and a girl, Marlena Adds.  
Hi grandma, Will says to Marlena giving her a hug and kiss.  
Will, Sonny I'm so happy for you both, Kate yells to Will and Sonny as she walks over.  
Hi grandma Kate, Will says.  
Hi Kate, Sonny says.  
Well I think I better finish my run I'll see you guys later, Tim says to Will and Sonny running off.  
So Victoria and Ryan Christopher, I like those names, Marlena says thrilled to Will and Sonny.  
Well I hate Victoria it sound to much like Victor, Kate says.  
Will looks at Kate and is about to say something when he hears Lucas.  
Hey Will, what grandpa's don't get to hear the news first, Lucas says running over to Will and Sonny in the park?  
Sorry dad, but we just have so many people to tell, we thought it would be easier this way, Will explains to Lucas.  
Will I was just joking , I'm so happy for you and Sonny, Lucas says hugging Will and then Sonny.  
Sonny, Will I just got your message, A granddaughter and a grandson, I'm thrilled for you boys, Adrienne tells them excited.  
Sonny, Will congrats on the kids, Chad says joining the rapidly growing group.  
Will, Sonny what's this I hear about your having a boy and girl, Gabi says while holding Ari.  
Yes Gabi we're having a boy and a girl, Victoria and Ryan Christopher are their names, Sonny tells her excited.  
I'm so happy for you both, Gabi says kissing and hugging Will and Sonny.  
Ari you're going to have a baby brother and sister, Will tells her taking her from Gabi and kissing her.  
Bwother and siswer, Gabi says excited.  
Ari claps in excitement.  
Yes Ari a brother and a sister, Sonny tells her as he kisses her.  
Will, Sonny Congrats, a friend yells to them.  
Sonny, Will I'm so thrilled for you both, Rafe tells them coming over to them.  
So Will I just got Sonny's message congratulations, Roman tells his grandson.  
Thanks grandpa, Will replies hugging Roman.  
Hey guys CONGRATULATIONS, another friend yells to Will and Sonny.  
Sonny maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, Will says chuckling.  
Yeah maybe we should make a run for it till the kids are born, Sonny replies to Will laughing.  
Will gets a call from Sami asking him and Sonny to dinner at the DiMera mansion to celebrate the happy news.  
Well mom let me talk to Sonny and I'll call you right back he's surrounded by well wishers at the moment, Will tells Sami.  
OK Will you'd better go rescue your husband, Sami tells him laughing.  
Are they coming Samantha, EJ asks?  
Will is going to ask Sonny and call me back as soon as he can get to him, Sami replies to EJ.  
Where is Sonny, EJ asks confused?  
Surrounded by well wishers , they're having twins after all, Sami tells EJ laughing.  
EJ laughs too.

In the park Will finally gets to Sonny and asks about dinner at Sami and EJ's.  
Sure babe, but I warn you Uncle Vic will be mad that we're not going to his home to celebrate the news, Sonny tells Will.  
Well my mom asked first Sonny, Will replies.  
Well my guess is that's Uncle Vic now, Sonny says looking at his phone as it rings.  
Hi Uncle Vic yes a boy and a girl, names, yes we did already, Victoria and Ryan Christopher, Yes Victoria, it was Will idea to honor you, I know, hold on a moment, Sonny tells Victor on his cell phone.  
Babe Uncle Vic wants to talk to you, Sonny says handing Will his phone.  
Hi Victor, yes it was my idea, I glad you approve, yes well I think of you as my uncle too Victor, thanks, No we already accepted a invitation to my moms for tonight, how about tomorrow night, OK sounds great, bye, Will says to Victor hanging up Sonny's phone and returning it to him.  
So babe Uncle Vic was OK with us going to your moms tonight, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes he was Sonny he is so honored that were naming our daughter Victoria and besides I had to agree we will go to his house tomorrow night for dinner, Will tells Sonny.  
OK babe sounds great, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny pulls Will into a passionate kiss.  
To bad the house is so far away I'd love to make love to you Will, Sonny tells him kissing his neck.  
We'll Sonny there is always Wilson's, Will says.  
Sonny grabs Will's hand and they start running to Wilson's.

A short time later at Wilson's, Sonny and Will are in the office making love when Adrienne and Lucas enter Wilson's.  
I hope the boys are here, Adrienne tells Lucas as they enter the club and go to the office.  
Lucas open the door and catches sight of Sonny on top of Will naked on the desk.  
What's that noise, Adrienne asks Lucas as she enters the office.  
OH god they're not, Adrienne says to Lucas as she turns her head embarrassed after seeing Sonny on top of Will naked.  
Yes they are, Lucas replies to Adrienne smirking as he turns his head.  
Oh god, Adrienne says turning around and running out of the office.  
Dad, Will says in shock after catching sight of Lucas.  
Sonny we're not alone stop, Will adds pushing Sonny off him.  
What babe is something wrong, OH LUCAS, Sonny says embarrassed seeing his father in law standing in the room.  
Dad could you give us a minute to um get dressed, Will asks Lucas as he tries to cover himself and Sonny.  
Yeah, you know what we'll congratulate you guys later so carry on, Lucas tells Will and Sonny as he leaves the office and closes the door laughing.  
On the desk, Adrienne says still shocked as Lucas walks over to her.  
Could be worse they could be doing it on the bar, Lucas tells Adrienne laughing.  
Dad Sorry for that, Sonny and I were just so excited at the great news and well.., Will tells Lucas embarrassed as he puts his shirt on.  
Mom I so sorry you walked in on us like that, Sonny says as he buttons his shirt.  
Adrienne breaks out laughing and soon they all are laughing at the situation.  
So Will one question about what you and Sonny we're doing just now, are you always the bottom or do you take turns, Lucas asks a red faced Will?  
Dad that's between my husband and I, Will replies to Lucas shocked.  
Lucas don't ask the boys questions like that, Adrienne says hitting his arm.  
Hey I was just curious, Lucas replies to Adrienne.  
Come to think of it Will was on the bottom the last time I caught the boys having sex, Adrienne tells Lucas joining in on the fun of embarrassing the boys.  
Both Sonny and Will are red faced at the idea of their parents discussing their sex life.  
All right mom, Lucas well never do that here again, OK, Sonny tells Adrienne and Lucas.  
Well that would be a relief to Adrienne and I, Lucas replies to Sonny.  
But seriously is Will always the bottom, Lucas asks Will and Sonny again laughing?  
No dad we take turns, Will replies to Lucas, which makes Lucas's face turn red.  
Plus we do other stuff too; Sonny says to get in on Will's fun-making Lucas turn red.  
Will tell him about that thing you do for me that well makes my, Sonny says till Adrienne stops him.  
OK enough all of you, Sonny, Will were sorry that we walked in on you while you were well you know, Adrienne tells Will and Sonny.  
OK mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Now dad what I do for Sonny I think you could do too, you just will need to modify it a little for sex with a woman, Will tells Lucas still trying to make his dad red faced.  
Adrienne lets leave and let the boys do what ever the hell they want, Lucas says grabbing her hand and walking them out of Wilson's.  
Well babe we're alone how about we finish what we started, Sonny says stripping off his shirt again.  
Why not Sonny, Will replies as he strips naked.

In a Villa in Italy the mystery woman identity is revealed as Kristen DiMera.  
Kristen walks thru the house to a room where a hospital bed is and checks the patient laying on it.  
Well Doctor how is he, Kristen asks?  
He's alive but barley, the Doctor replies.  
Will he recover, Kristen demands to know?  
I can't say, the Doctor replies to Kristen.  
I have repaired the damage from the bullet wound in his chest and given him a transfusion, that coupled with the drug you gave him I'm hopeful he will recover but it will take a lot of time, the Doctor tells Kristen.

At the DiMera mansion  
Will and Sonny arrive after going back to their house to shower and change for dinner.  
Hi mom, Will says to Sami hugging her.  
EJ, Sonny says hugging him.  
William, Sonny I'm so thrilled for you both, EJ says.  
Thanks EJ, Will replies hugging him.  
Wow look at that banner, Will says to Sonny.  
The kids have made a congratulations banner in pink and blue for Will and Sonny and hung a copy of their announcement picture on it.  
Wait till you see the cake the girls helped decorate, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
So you have names picked out for the twins William, EJ asks?  
Yes Victoria and Ryan Christopher, Will tells EJ.  
Victoria and Ryan Christopher, I like those names William, EJ tells him and Sonny.  
Victor must be very pleased with the name Victoria, Sami remarks to Will, Sonny and EJ.  
I trust he is Samantha, since William means it to honor him, EJ tells Sami.  
You naming your daughter to honor Victor Kiriakis, WHY Will, Sami asks annoyed?  
He's my Uncle Sami and Will thinks of him as his Uncle now too, Sonny tells Sami.  
Sami shakes her head in disgust.  
After the way he treated you last year, No I'm sorry Will I should not bring that up, Sami tells Will.  
EJ gives Sami a don't go there glance.  
Mom Victor forgave me and gave me a second chance before anyone knew I was being drugged and I love him for that, Will tells Sami.  
Will he treated you like dirt, he would not even put your married name on your.. Sami tells Will but stops before she finishes.  
My grave stone Mom is that what you were going to say, look you don't need to like Victor, but I do mom, I'm a Kiriakis, Will tells Sami.  
Mom look Victor has done a lot for Sonny and I, we both love him for that plus I like the name Victoria, we can call her Vicky for short, Will tells Sami.  
OK I'll make my peace with her name, Sami tells Will and Sonny.  
After all she is my grand daughter Will, Sami says with a tear in her eye.  
Will's brother and sister run into the room and hug Will and Sonny thrilled at getting a nephew and niece.  
Its so great to have you guys living here in Salem again, Sonny tells EJ and Sami as he and Will hug the kids.  
Salem is home, EJ replies to Sonny.  
But why in this place, Will asks EJ and Sami?  
Well Samantha and I plan to redo the mansion and make it our own, EJ tells Sonny and Will.  
In a few months you won't recognize it, Sami tells Will and Sonny.

At the Kiriakis Mansion Victor and Maggie sit in the living room when Adrienne arrives home.  
Adrienne why aren't you and Lucas whopping it up after all your going to have two more grand kids, Victor ask her?  
Lucas is at Wilson's running the place so Sonny and Will can dine at Sami and EJ's , Adrienne replies.  
Don't remind me, Victor tells Adrienne annoyed.  
Victor what happened to your good mood, Maggie asks him?  
The garbage that just came in spoiled it, Victor replies to Maggie.  
Victor, Maggie says disgusted.  
Adrienne why do you continue to live here, go shack up with Lucas or some other man, Victor tells her.  
Adrienne leaves the room in a huff and Maggie gives Victor a very angry look.


	21. Chapter 21

Victor, Adrienne is Sonny's mother and a member of our family how can you treat her so badly, Maggie asks Victor?  
She and Justin are divorced so she's no longer a member of this family, plus she is shacking up with Lucas so let her move the hell out and in with him, Victor replies to Maggie in his gruff tone.  
Maggie stares at Victor and shakes her head.

In Will and Sonny's bedroom later that night they are lying in bed shirtless and Sonny has his head resting on Will's chest.  
Well babe it was a great day today wasn't it, Sonny tells Will?  
Sure was Sonny, Will replies kissing him.  
Will is something bothering you, Sonny asks concerned?  
Will hesitates a moment.  
Sonny can I ask you a question, Will finally asks?  
Babe you can ask me anything, Sonny tells Will taking his hand and kissing it as he moves up to face Will.  
Sonny was the grave, I mean my grave, was it removed, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes babe, Uncle Vic had it removed the day after he found out you were alive, Sonny replies to Will.  
Why babe, Sonny asks Will concerned while looking into his eyes?  
I don't know Sonny its just that till mom mentioned it tonight I hadn't thought about the fact that there was a grave that was supposed to be mine, that's all, Will tells Sonny.  
It's just a odd and weird feeling knowing that everyone thought I was dead for a few months Sonny, Will adds.  
I guess it was very hard for you when you thought I was dead, Will asks Sonny?  
Babe it was horrible, you're the love of my life and thinking your were gone, well I was a wreck for a while, Sonny tells Will getting a little upset.  
How did you cope Sonny, Will asks him looking into his eyes?  
Well I started hitting the bottle for a while till I realized it wasn't helping, then I tried throwing myself into my work but that didn't help either, Sonny tells Will still a bit upset.  
I think I was at the end of my rope when you came back to me Will, Sonny tells him.  
If you hadn't I don't know what would have happened, Sonny adds sadly.  
I can't imagine the hell you went thru Sonny, Will says holding him.  
Until tonight I had buried those memories, then when Sami brought it up it all flooded back, Sonny tells Will.  
I figured that's why you were so quiet tonight Sonny, Will says.  
Well if you need to talk about it Sonny, I'm here, Will tells Sonny taking his hand.  
No babe I'm OK now, Sonny replies to Will kissing his hand.  
I got you back, Sonny adds pulling Will into a kiss.  
I just wish my grandfather and Rafe had told you the truth and spared you the hell you went thru, Will tells Sonny.  
I know Will but its done now, we need to think about our future, not the past, Sonny tells Will.  
And we're going to have a boy and a girl, Sonny reminds Will smiling.  
Just think Sonny in just over five months were going to be fathers to another girl and a boy, Will says getting excited again.  
I know Will, Ari, Victoria and Ryan, Sonny tells Will kissing him.  
Sonny moves closer to Will in bed so they can cuddle.

At the DiMera mansion that same night.  
Samantha why did you have to bring up Williams grave tonight, it really upset the boys, EJ tells her.  
I know I'm so sorry that I did, it was just talking about Victor my anger got the better of me and I blurted it out before I realized it, Sami tells EJ.  
I spoiled the celebration of the boys having a boy and a girl, Sami adds sounding sorry.  
You're still angry with Victor over his not including Williams married name on his grave marker Samantha, EJ tells her.  
Well it was what I thought at the time a finial slap in the face to Will, a denial of his marriage to Sonny by Victor, Sami explains to EJ.  
When I pointed it out to Victor he said Will was no Kiriakis and he was not including it on the marker, Sami tells EJ angry.  
OK you have reason to be angry at Victor, Samantha but William is not dead and the grave marker is gone and Victor accepts William as part of his family now that he knows his previous behavior was due to his being drugged, EJ tells her looking into her eyes.  
For Williams sake you need to bury the hatchet with Victor Samantha, EJ adds.  
You're right EJ I guess I need to let go of my anger towards Victor for Will and Sonny's sake, Sami admits to him.  
For Will and Sonny's sake I promise that I will accept the name Victoria after all she is my granddaughter, Sami tells EJ.  
But I'm calling her Vicky, Sami adds to EJ.  
OK Samantha Vicky it is, EJ replies hugging her.

The following evening Will arrives first at the Kiriakis Mansion for dinner.  
Hello Will, Victor says opening the door.  
Where's Sonny, Victor asks?  
He'll be here in a few minutes he had a problem at Club TBD at the last moment Victor, Will replies.  
Good we never had a chance to talk after the truth about your being drugged last year came out, Victor tells Will pointing him towards the living room sofa.  
Victor that's a chapter in my life I would rather forget, I still can't believe the things that damn drug made me do, Will replies.  
I sorry to bring it up Will but I just wanted to apologize to you for how I treated you, Victor tells Will.  
Victor you acted like a loving Uncle and don't need to apologize to me for that, you had no way of knowing about the drug and what it was making me do, Will tells Victor placing his hand on Victor's arm.  
Actually I wanted to thank you for what you did for Sonny when everyone thought I was dead Victor, Will says.  
All I did was make the funeral arrangements Will, Victor replies.  
But that was a great help to Sonny,when he needed it most Victor, Will replies.  
I'm just happy he got you back Will and that you two are so happy together and starting a bigger family, Victor tells him.  
Sonny arrives, and Maggie lets him in.  
Hi Uncle Vic, Sonny says warmly to him.  
Sonny good the two fathers to be are here, Victor says putting his arm around both Will and Sonny.  
They sit down and have a nice family dinner , later the return to the living room for coffee.  
So Will, Sonny which last name will the kids have, Kiriakis or Horton, Victor asks?  
Well Will and I decided to hyphenate the names like we did for ourselves when we got married, Sonny tells Victor.  
They will be Victoria Horton - Kiriakis and Ryan Christopher Horton - Kiriakis, Will tells Victor.  
Victor gets a very pleased look on his face.  
Then Uncle Vic if Will and I have more kids that are fathered by him then they will be Kiriakis - Horton, Sonny says.  
Ari is already a Horton, Sonny adds.  
Well you boys really have everything well planed out, Maggie tells Will and Sonny.  
I think that's great, she adds.  
They're a team Maggie, Victor tells her.

The following day after the baby furniture is delivered, Will and Sonny try to get the nursery set up.  
So babe should we put the cribs next to each other or across from one another, Sonny asks Will?  
I think across from one another Sonny and then we can set the changing tables next to one another, Will tells him.  
And then we can put the dressers over there, Sonny tells Will pointing at the opposite wall.  
Hey babe we should get two rocking chairs too, babies like the rocking motion, Sonny tells Will.  
OK I'll add them to the list of what we still need, Will tells Sonny writing it down.  
I also want to install a closet system for all the babies cloths, My mom has already bought stuff, Sonny tells Will laughing.  
I can just see it now, her showing up with huge bags full of baby cloths, Sonny adds still laughing.  
So boys the nursery is really shaping up, Gabi says entering the room to Will and Sonny.  
How do you like it so far, Sonny asks Gabi?  
It looks great Sonny, Gabi replies.  
But if you boys can find the time lunch is ready, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
We're is Ari, Sonny asks Gabi?  
Downstairs with JJ, Gabi relies to Sonny.  
Lets go eat I'm starved, Will tells Sonny and Gabi.

Downstairs in the kitchen JJ and Ari wait for the others to come and eat lunch.  
Hi JJ, Sonny says entering the kitchen.  
Da da, Ari yells out excited.  
Ari, Sonny says as he walks over and kisses her on the forehead.  
Daddy, Ari yells to Will as he enters the kitchen.  
Will walks over to Ari and picks her up and gives her a big kiss.  
So Will how is the nursery coming, JJ asks him?  
Great we still need to buy more stuff, but we made a good start, Will replies to JJ.  
I bet you and Sonny can't wait till the babies are in it, JJ says to Will.  
No we can't, Sonny tells JJ.  
So JJ how is working for the Salem Police force working out for you, Will asks?  
Great I was involved in a bust last night, JJ tells Will excited.  
So when will you make Detective, Sonny asks JJ?  
Not for a long time Sonny, JJ replies.  
Well what's for lunch, Sonny asks Gabi?  
Chicken salad sandwiches, Gabi replies placing a stack of sandwiches on the table in front of Will, Sonny and JJ.  
Dig in boys, Gabi tells them.  
After lunch Sonny goes out to check the clubs and Will goes back to work on his 3rd book.  
Gabi and JJ take Ari out to the park to play so Will can get some work done.

After a few hours Will finishes his work.  
Well its done I hope my fans like it, Will says out loud as he packs up a hard copy to mail as well as flash drive copy to be mail separately.  
Hi Jake it's Will Horton , yes I just finished it, Yeah I know I told you to give me till Christmas , Well I hate being rushed that's why, No I'm sending a hard copy and a flash drive thru the mail and I can send a you a copy now by email for you to download now, OK file is being sent this will take a while, no I haven't decided on the book tour yet Jake, Well I need to speak to Sonny about it, What no I can't just give you a answer now I'm married, you know we have twins being born around that time, no of course I plan to be there, look Jake just read the third book and get back to me, good bye, Will says into the phone.  
Hey babe whats the matter, Sonny asks Will?  
Jake was pressing me for an answer on the book tour for the book I just finished, he was being very pushy and I hate when he does that, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny walks behind Wills chair and starts massaging his shoulders.  
Come on babe calm down, Sonny tells Will.  
Maybe you should hire someone to act as a go between with the publisher, Sonny suggests to Will.  
Maybe Sonny, but I know what will calm me down, Will says spinning the chair around and pulling Sonny down on to his lap, YOU, Will says kissing him.

Will looks at the clock in his office and sees it almost dinnertime and he gets up and puts his cloths on.  
Sonny Will says nudging him on the couch come on you have to get dressed we need to make dinner for Gabi and Ari, Will says.  
Actually we don't babe I ran into Gabi and JJ in the park on my way home and they have plans already for dinner and a movie, Sonny replies pulling Will back to the couch.  
Well then, Will says taking off his cloths its time for round two.  
So babe your third book is done I think that means we should go for round three to celebrate, Sonny tells Will.  
Why not Sonny, Will says kissing him.

An hour later Will and Sonny's stomachs start to grumble.  
Babe we did it again, we forgot to eat because we were making love, Sonny tells Will laughing.  
Will laughs too.  
Sonny how about we order a pizza, Will suggests  
OK babe but no anchovies, Sonny replies.  
Gabi, JJ and Ari arrive home from their dinner out and movie.  
Hi guys, Gabi says to Will and Sonny as she walks in the front door.  
Daddy, da da we saw a wovie, Ari says.  
Yes we know, Sonny says picking her up.  
I think it's time someone was in bed, Will tells Ari.  
I'll take her up while you order pizza Will, Sonny says picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

Order pizza, didn't you two have dinner, Gabi asks Will realizing why they didn't eat already?  
We'll no we were busy Gabi, Will replies blushing.  
Doing what, Gabi's asks Will trying to make him turn red?  
We'll we had the house to ourselves what do you thing, Will tells Gabi.  
Man you two really do forget to eat don't you, I thought Adrienne was just kidding, JJ tells Will laughing.  
No it's true JJ, they do, Gabi tells him laughing.  
OK you two do you and Gabi want some pizza, or are you two planing to go upstairs to have some fun of your own, Will asks JJ smirking.  
Hey that's none of your business Will, Gabi says hitting his arm.  
Hey but it sounds like a great idea Gabi, JJ says.  
They all break out laughing as Sonny comes back downstairs.  
Did I miss something babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Just Gabi and JJ busting my chops over us forgetting to eat dinner, remind me to have a talk with your mom Sonny, Will replies laughing.  
Sonny looks at the three of them puzzled and then turns red when he realizes what Will meant.  
After they all eat the pizza and watch a movie Will turns to Sonny and Gabi and asks them about making some changes to the house.  
Sonny, Gabi I just realized we need more space in this house for our expanding family, Will tells them.  
I was thinking the basement could be turned into a family room/playroom the ceilings are more then high enough, Will tells Gabi and Sonny.  
I like that idea Will, Sonny tells him.  
So do I, Gabi replies to Will.  
I was also thinking that the property next door is for sale we could buy it and add it to our land, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny do you mean the house next door too, Gabi asks him thinking.  
Yes Gabi, Sonny replies.  
Yes I know Gabi, and I was thinking the same thing that maybe if you and officer JJ here want to have a place of your own it could be right next door, Sonny tells her.  
I love the idea Sonny, Gabi tells him excited.  
So do I, JJ tells Sonny while kissing Gabi.  
Sonny that's a great idea, Will tells Sonny excited.  
Sonny pulls out his phone and calls Victor and asks him about the property.  
Uncle Vic that property next to us Will and I want to buy it from you, Sonny tells Victor.  
OK Sonny I was hoping you boys would, I'll talk to my lawyers and have him call you tomorrow, Victor tells him.  
Hey maybe we can get a connection made from that house to this one, Will suggests to Sonny and Gabi.  
That would be great if we can do it, JJ tells Will and Sonny and Gabi.  
But if we do this then JJ and I will pay you rent, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
Rent no way, your both family, besides you're the mother of our daughter, I do have financial responsibilities to you for that, Will tells Gabi.  
OK then we'll pay the utilities, JJ tells Will and Sonny.  
Deal, Sonny says offering his hand to JJ.  
Will there is one problem though, Gabi tells him.  
What problem Gabi, Will asks?  
Who is going to remind you and Sonny to eat, Gabi says laughing.  
Will and Sonny throw couch pillows at Gabi while laughing themselves.

In the morning Sonny speaks to Victor's lawyer and he and Will negotiate a price for the house and the land, Victor also throws the undeveloped lots behind both houses into the deal.  
Will, Uncle Vic accepted our price and my dad will handle the closing, Sonny tells Will excited on the phone late that afternoon.  
Great Sonny, I'll tell Gabi and JJ, Will tells him.  
Are you going to be home soon, Will asks Sonny?  
I'm making a London broil on the grill and corn on the cob, a garden salad and for desert Gabi baked an Apple pie, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe I'm running home right now, Sonny says excited to Will.

In Italy at Kristen's Villa Andre lies in a hospital bed in a coma.  
Well Andre how are you today, Kristen asks his unconscious body?  
Well Doctor is my brother going to recover or not, Kristen demands to know?  
Ms DiMera I told you he would remain in this coma for a long time, the Doctor tells her.  
His vitals are getting stronger, but his brain activity is still barley registering, the Doctor adds.  
He's not brain dead is he, Kristen asks the Doctor concerned?  
No, when your other brother was under my care he too had little to no brain activity for the first few months, but he regained normal brain function as I hope Andre does, the Doctor replies to Kristen.  
How long will he be like this, Kristen asks the Doctor?  
I can't say Ms DiMera your other brother is much younger and in better condition then Andre is so I have no way of knowing, The Doctor replies.  
After the Doctor leaves Kristen bends over and tells Andre she needs him to help her get revenge on the people in Salem.


	22. Chapter 22

At Wilson's a few days later Adrienne has set up a few interviews for the wait staff.  
Sonny I have a applicant I think that you will like coming in at 11am, Adrienne tells him.  
Great mom, do you have the application paperwork so I can look it over, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
Sure here it is Sonny, Adrienne says handing the paperwork over to him.  
Sonny looks at the name and flashes to his time in Paris.  
Sonny is something wrong, Adrienne asks?  
No mom you know what I can handle this interview alone, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
OK Sonny, I'll go shopping for the twins, Adrienne says leaving.  
It can't be her it can't be, Sonny thinks looking at the application.  
Hello Sonny, Rebecca Lawson says entering Wilson's.  
Hello is all Sonny manages to say to Rebecca Lawson.  
So you are the owner of this place, its nice, Rebecca tells Sonny sitting down at the same table he is sitting at.  
Yes I own it with my husband Will, Sonny replies to Rebecca still stunned.  
Husband, Rebecca says confused to Sonny.  
Your gay, you didn't act like a gay man in Paris, Rebecca tells Sonny.  
Yes I'm gay and I'm married, Sonny tells Rebecca jumping up.  
Wait I thought the person you were married to died, Rebecca asks confused?  
No, I thought he had died but he was really being hidden away by the Police here in Salem for his, our daughter and my protection, Sonny replies to Rebecca.  
So you have a daughter too, that's wonderful Sonny, I bet you and your husband love kids and are great fathers, Rebecca says.  
Sonny mind flashes to waking up naked in Rebecca's apartment in Paris.  
Look lets forget this interview I can't hire you OK Rebecca, Sonny says walking over to the door and holding it open.  
Sonny I need this job to support me and my son, Rebecca tells Sonny.  
Your son, you have a son, Sonny asks Rebecca letting go of the door so it closes?  
Yes he was born about six weeks ago in Paris, Rebecca replies to Sonny.  
Where is his father, Sonny asks Rebecca terrified.  
You're his father Sonny, Rebecca tells him.  
That's not possible Rebecca, Sonny replies.  
Well when we had sex that night in Paris in my apartment I got pregnant, Rebecca tells Sonny.  
No I don't remember us doing anything that night, Sonny replies to Rebecca in disbelief.  
Well Sonny you were pretty drunk, but we did make love, Rebecca tells Sonny.  
Rebecca there is no way I would do that I'm a openly gay man who is married to another gay man, I've been out for years, your son can't be mine, Sonny tells Rebecca annoyed and angry.  
Please leave, Sonny tells Rebecca holding the door open again.  
And don't try to tell any else your lies and don't apply to Club TBD I own that place too, Sonny tells Rebecca as she leaves.  
Rebecca leaves Wilson's in a huff and starts coughing; Sonny runs back to the office and locks the door.  
He can't be my son, I would never do that with a woman, Sonny thinks to himself, but I can't remember either.

Hi Sonny, Will says entering the office at Wilson's after unlocking the door.  
Why was the office door locked Sonny, Will asks puzzled?  
What oh I must have done it by accident, Sonny replies to Will pretending to be reading papers on his desk.  
What happened to the applicant you were interviewing, was she a no show, Will asks Sonny?  
What, yeah Will she was a no show, Sonny replies distracted.  
Sonny is everything OK, Will asks him?  
Yeah Will everything is great, Sonny replies trying to sound normal.  
Sonny I know you, something is bothering you let me help, Will tells Sonny.  
Will the woman was, Sonny starts to tell Will.  
Never mind, it's not important, Sonny tells Will.  
Look Will I have a lot of paperwork to do can we talk at home latter, Sonny asks Will?  
Sure Sonny, Will replies worried.

Rebecca goes into the Pub to inquire about a job and meets Caroline.  
So what experience do you have Rebecca, Caroline asks?  
Well I worked in Paris at a Club owned by Victor Kiriakis, Rebecca tells Caroline.  
And before that I was in the Army, Rebecca adds.  
The Army that's wonderful, what did you do in the Army, Caroline asks Rebecca?  
I worked as a nurse and medic in Iraq then I transferred to Paris Army hospital, Rebecca replies to Caroline.  
You didn't want to stay in the medical field Rebecca, Caroline asks curious?  
NO, I mean I have seen enough blood and injured people to last several lifetimes, Rebecca adds.  
Did you know my Great grandson's husband Sonny Kiriakis in Paris, Caroline asks?  
Yes I did, so you're his husband's great grandmother, Rebecca replies to Caroline.  
You seem surprised by that Rebecca, why, Caroline asks?  
Well I just didn't know Sonny was gay and married that's all, I mean he never mentioned anything about himself just that he was in mourning for someone he loved, Rebecca tells Caroline.  
Oh I see, yes everyone thought Will was dead for a few months, actually murdered is what we all thought; it wasn't till the killer was caught that we all learned the truth that Will was still alive, Caroline explains to Rebecca.  
Wow I had no idea any of that happened to Sonny, I'm sorry, Rebecca tells Caroline.  
And I'm sorry to hear what happened to his husband, was he badly injured, Rebecca asks Caroline?  
Yes he was strangled and in a coma for over a month his poor throat was badly damaged, but he's fully recovered now, Caroline tells Rebecca.  
Well tell me about you, Caroline asks Rebecca?  
Well I'm signal and raising a baby alone,that's why I came back to the states to raise him here, Rebecca tells Caroline.  
That's why I really need this job, Rebecca adds.  
OK you're hired you can start tomorrow, Caroline tells Rebecca.  
Do you have a place to live in town Rebecca, Caroline asks?  
No not yet, I have a room at a motel for now, Rebecca replies.  
Well I have a room upstairs you're welcome to use, a motel is no place for a baby, Caroline tells Rebecca.  
Thank you, Rebecca replies to Caroline.

Later that day Adrienne comes over to see Sonny and Will.  
Sonny so did you hire Rebecca Lawson, Adrienne asks her son?  
No mom I didn't, Sonny replies to Adrienne in a gruff tone.  
Why she was very qualified and a very nice young woman, Adrienne replies to Sonny confused as to why he didn't hire her?  
Mom I didn't like her so I didn't hire her case closed, Sonny tells Adrienne annoyed.  
Mom I'm sorry I just didn't like her, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
And I'm sorry for speaking like that to you, Sonny adds.  
Sonny it's your and Wills business so the finial decision is up to you on who you hire, Adrienne tells him.  
Well wait till you see what I bought for my new grand kids, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Can you come and help me carry it all in Sonny, Adrienne asks?  
Sure mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne as he walks toward the door relieved she dropped the subject of why he didn't hire Rebecca Lawson.  
Mom what did you do buy out the store; Sonny says laughing at the big bags of baby cloths Adrienne bought.  
Hey this is what grandma's do, Adrienne replies to Sonny.  
And I also bought some things for Ari too, Adrienne adds.  
Will and Ari arrive home from their walk to the see the overflowing bags of baby stuff Adrienne bought.  
Will starts laughing when he sees how much Adrienne bought.  
Adrienne hi, Will says walking over and kissing her.  
Hi Will look at what I bought for the kids, Adrienne tells him.  
Ari theirs my granddaughter come and give grandma a big hug and kiss, Adrienne says bending down and holding out her arms.  
Grandma, Ari says running into Adrienne arms.  
Wait till you see what grandma bought for you Ari, Adrienne tells her?  
Grandma bought me presents, Ari replies with a big smile.  
Yes she did, Adrienne replies kissing her.  
Mom you spoil her, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
This is what grandmas do Sonny, Adrienne replies again.  
Sonny look at how cute these baby cloths are, Will says as he starts going thru the bags.  
Adrienne thank you, Will says walking over and hugging and kissing her.  
Sonny follows suit and hugs and kisses Adrienne too.  
Thanks mom, is all he says to Adrienne.  
Sonny picks up a boys baby outfit and flashes to Rebecca claiming her son is his and drops the outfit on the floor.  
Sonny it's a good thing we put the closet organizer in already in the nursery, Will tells Sonny still looking at all the cloths.  
Yeah it is babe, Sonny replies leaving the room in a hurry.

Adrienne what's wrong with Sonny, Will asks concerned?  
I don't know Will; he's been acting like this since he interviewed a young lady at Wilson's this morning, Adrienne replies.  
He told me she was a no show when I went to Wilson's this afternoon, Will tells Adrienne puzzled.  
He told me he interviewed her but didn't like her, Adrienne replies also puzzled.  
I'm worried about him Adrienne, this afternoon he acted like he was trying to get rid of me at Wilson's, and he didn't like me questioning him, he's never acted like that before, Will says.  
No Will he didn't seem to like it when I questioned him either and he seemed very defensive when I asked him why he didn't hire her, Adrienne replies.  
What about this woman is she from Salem Adrienne, Will asks?  
No but she may have worked with Sonny in Paris come to think of it, Adrienne replies to Will.  
Well if that's the case maybe that's why he didn't want to hire her, Will tells Adrienne.  
Maybe, Adrienne replies to Will.  
Will has anything happened between you and Sonny, Adrienne asks concerned?  
I just love you boys so much that's why I ask, if there is anything wrong I'd really like to help if I can, Adrienne adds.  
No everything has been fine, except for the other night at my mom's she brought up the grave and it disturbed Sonny and I both, Will replies to Adrienne.  
Who's grave Will, Adrienne asks puzzled?  
Mine Adrienne, remember when you all thought Ben murdered me well my moms still angry that Victor did not include my married name on the marker and well that made Sonny and I remember that horrible period in our lives, Will replies.  
OH so maybe this woman reminds him of his time in Paris and that's why he's acting like this Will, Adrienne responds hopeful.  
That probably explains it then Will, Adrienne adds.

Well Adrienne I have a roast beef in the oven and I'm making mashed potatoes and corn and a tossed garden salad and a angle food cake topped with fresh fruit for desert, would you stay to dinner, Will asks?  
Sure just let me call Lucas and tell him, Adrienne replies.  
No need I already invited him, Will tells Adrienne.  
Adrienne kisses Will on the check.  
Well then why don't you play with Ari for a while and I'll check on the roast, Will tells Adrienne.

In the kitchen Sonny is sitting at the table when Will comes in.  
Sorry babe for how I acted in there, Sonny tells Will, looking down at the table  
I just have a lot on my mind, Sonny adds not looking up from the table.  
Is my mom still here Will, Sonny asks?  
Yes she is Sonny, I invited her and my dad to dinner tonight, Will replies.  
Good babe, can I do something to help you in here, Sonny asks Will?  
Sure you can help peel potatoes, but first I want a kiss, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny gets up and kisses Will, but then pulls away from him.  
Sonny what's wrong, Will asks worried?  
Nothing Will, I just feel a sore throat coming on and don't want you to get it that's all, Sonny replies as he starts peeling the potatoes.

Later that night  
Sonny please tell me what's wrong, Will pleads.  
Will for the last time nothing is wrong OK, goodnight, Sonny tells Will angry while turning away from him in bed.  
In the morning Sonny gets up before Will and dresses and leaves the house.  
I need to find out if what Rebecca claims is true Sonny thinks to himself and Will can't find out if it is, I can't loose him.

In Horton Square Sonny sees Tim and Paul sitting at a table drinking coffee and walks over to them.  
Hi Sonny, Paul says.  
Hi Paul, Tim, Sonny replies.  
Paul can I talk to you as a friend, Sonny asks him?  
Sure, Paul tells Sonny.  
You know what I need to get to the gym I have a client to train coming in early, Tim says excusing himself.  
Sonny what's wrong, Paul asks?  
Paul do you remember when I left Salem after Will's funeral, Sonny asks?  
Sure you were still very upset when you left, Paul tells Sonny.  
Well when I got back to Paris I started to drink pretty heavy and well one night while I was drunk I may have slept with a woman, Sonny tells Paul disgusted with himself.  
Sonny we all do things when we're drunk it's nothing to feel so ashamed about, Paul replies.  
Does Will know about this, Paul asks Sonny?  
No I haven't told him yet, Sonny replies to Paul with his head down.  
Paul I can't ever tell him, I'll loose him if he finds out, Sonny sobs.  
Sonny who, Paul starts to ask before Sonny cuts him of.  
Paul the woman I slept with is here in Salem and well she claims she had my baby, Sonny tells him still crying.  
What, OH NO, Paul replies to Sonny.  
Sonny are you sure it's true, Paul asks?  
I don't know Paul, I can't even remember sleeping with this woman, I only remember waking up in her apartment in the morning on the couch naked, Sonny tells him.  
Paul if Will finds out I cheated on him, I don't want to loose him, Sonny tells Paul very upset and still crying.  
Sonny I don't think you would loose Will over this because of the circumstances, besides Will loves you and you love him, Paul replies.  
Your marriage has over come bigger things then this, Paul tells Sonny.  
Yes but what Will did, I mean the cheating was because of the drug Clyde was giving him, Sonny tells Paul.  
What should I do, Sonny asks Paul banging his fists on the table.  
Sonny I would tell Will first then I would try to verify what this woman claims, Paul tells Sonny with his hand on Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny, Will calls out running towards him.  
Sonny what's going on, I wake up and your not in our bed at such a early hour, what's wrong, talk to me, Will pleads.  
Sonny just sits there looking at Will and then he gets up and starts to run away.  
Will runs after Sonny and spins him around to face him.  
Sonny answer me please, Will says looking into Sonny's eyes.  
Will, I did something in Paris that I'm ashamed of now, I need to work it out for myself, Sonny tells him walking away.  
Paul has followed Sonny and Will worried and walks over to Will after Sonny walks away.  
Will, Sonny needs you right now please go after him, Paul says.  
I know he needs me Paul but I can't seem to reach him, he won't talk to me, Will replies frustrated.  
What did Sonny tell you Paul, Will asks?  
Will I don't know if I should tell you, Paul replies worried?  
Paul you and I are friends, please in the name of that friendship tell me whats bothering Sonny if you know PLEASE, Will begs him.


	23. Chapter 23

Paul please tell me what Sonny told you, please Paul, Will begs.  
Paul looks at Will and realizes he has to tell him everything Sonny told him.  
Will when Sonny was mourning you in Paris he drank for a while, Paul tells him.  
OK that I already knew, Sonny told me that, Will replies to Paul.  
Well Will it seems he may have had a one night stand while he was drunk, Paul tells a shocked Will.  
Well who was he, who was the guy Sonny slept with, Will asks Paul?  
That's just it Will it wasn't with a guy it was with a woman, Paul tells Will.  
A woman, but Sonny is gay, that doesn't make any sense, Will tells Paul in disbelief.  
Will there's more the woman is in Salem and well she claims Sonny fathered her son, Paul tells a shocked Will.  
A baby, the woman had Sonny's child, who is she, Will asks Paul?  
Wait that woman Sonny refused to hire, that must be her, Will tells Paul.  
Yes, she is babe, Sonny tells Will walking back over to him and Paul.  
Will I'm so sorry please forgive me, please, Sonny begs Will crying.  
Sonny why didn't you just tell me this instead of putting yourself thru so much hell, Will asks?  
Then you're not mad or disappointed in me Will, Sonny asks?  
No Sonny I love you, I know how hard that period of your life was thinking I was dead, Will tells Sonny taking his hand.  
Will pulls Sonny into a hug.  
We'll, I'd better be going, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
Paul thanks, Will tells him as Paul walks away.  
Paul looks back at Will and nods.  
Sonny I love you and we can face any challenge life throws at us, but only if we face it together, Will tells him.  
Come on lets go home and talk, Gabi took Ari out for the day to do some shopping, so we can spend the day talking, Will tells Sonny offering him his hand.  
OK babe, Sonny replies grateful to Will.

Back at Will and Sonny's a short time later.  
So Sonny what do you actually remember about that day, Will asks?  
Well babe it was a few days after I got back to Paris, a few days after your funeral, I ran into the building manager and he and his wife asked me if you came back with me, I had to tell them you we're murdered, Sonny tells Will sad.  
They felt so sorry for me Will, Sonny says crying.  
Will I felt so numb after I thought you were dead, I can't describe how it felt anymore then that, Sonny tells Will.  
I thought if I distracted myself with work I would feel less grief but it didn't work, Sonny tells Will.  
Will ever time I closed my eyes I saw your face, in my dreams at night I saw you and heard you calling me but could never find you instead I kept finding your grave, Sonny says crying.  
Sonny, Will says hugging him, I wish Rafe and my Grandpa had told you the truth and spared you all that.  
I wish so too Will, Sonny replies.  
What happened next Sonny, Will asks stroking his face?  
Well the bartender at one of Uncle Vic's clubs asked me for a week off for his wedding and I guess I lost it I picked up a bottle and started to drink I don't know how many bottles I emptied that night, the next thing I remember clearly was waking up in Rebecca's apartment naked sitting on her couch with a bad headache, I got dressed and left for the condo before she got up, Sonny tells Will.  
Then there is no proof you and she were ever in bed together much less had sex, Will tells Sonny relieved.  
But I woke up naked Will, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny waking up naked doesn't mean you and she had sex, Will replies.  
But babe she has a baby boy who was conceived around that time, Sonny tells Will upset.  
Sonny hey its going to be aright I promise, Will says hugging him.  
You're really OK with this Will, why, Sonny asks?  
I mean I cheated on you with a woman, that doesn't bother you Will, Sonny asks looking down at the floor?  
Sonny I love you, you were going thru something you should never have been put thru what ever happened was not your fault, Will tells Sonny lifting his head up with his hand so he can face Will.  
Besides that you forgave me for so much since we got together, starting with not telling you I was Ari's father and instead letting you and everyone else think Nick was, Will adds.

OK so here is what we need to do first Sonny, I want you to promise me not to ever keep secrets from me again, do you promise, Will asks extending his pinky.  
Yes, pinky swear, Sonny says relieved.  
Will pulls Sonny into a passionate kiss.  
Are you OK now, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes babe, I am, Sonny tells Will.  
Now second we need to confirm if you are the boys father or not, we need to have a DNA test done, Will tells Sonny.  
Man I wish my grandfather and Rafe had just told you the truth Sonny, they put you thru so much hell, Will says angry.  
I know babe, I'm angry with them both for that too, Sonny admits to Will.  
And what they did to you Will, keeping you locked away like a prisoner, with the knowledge everyone who loves you thought you were dead and you couldn't tell them you weren't, Sonny tells Will disgusted.  
I know Sonny, but like you I have done my best to try to live with it by trying to forget it and just move on, I keep telling myself they had good intentions, they were keeping us all safe, Will replies.  
Well dwelling on this is not helping either of us so lets move on Sonny, Will tells him.  
What's the woman's name and how do we find her, Will asks Sonny?  
Rebecca Lawson but I don't know how to find her babe her application didn't have a address on it and I told her not to apply to Club TBD so I guess that leaves the pub and the restaurants in town that she may have applied to next, Sonny tells Will.  
Speaking of the pub I never ate breakfast so lets go there for lunch Sonny, Will tells him.  
Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll be there, Will adds.

At the Pub Rebecca Lawson is working when Will and Sonny come in.  
Will that's her, Sonny says turning pale.  
Hi welcome to, Rebecca starts saying to Will and Sonny and stops mid sentence.  
So you're Rebecca, Will says.  
Yes and you must be Sonny's husband and Caroline's great grandson Will Horton, Rebecca replies.  
Look Ms Lawson you made a claim to my husband the other day and I would like to have proof that its true, Will tells her.  
I see, so he told you about our son, Rebecca replies to Will.  
Rebecca I want a DNA test done on your son, Sonny tells her.  
So you still don't believe me Sonny, Rebecca says.  
Look at it from our point of view Rebecca, we're gay men and you claim Sonny, my husband slept with you, Will tells her.  
I mean its not like being gay can be turned on and off, its just how we are, Will adds.  
Mr Horton don't you have a daughter that you had with your girlfriend before you and Sonny got together, Rebecca asks?  
Yes I see where you're going with this, but that was before I came out and well it was after Sonny had kissed me in public and well I wanted to make myself straight, Will replies to Rebecca.

Wait that's why you slept with Gabi babe, because I kissed you, why didn't you ever tell me that, Sonny asks Will shocked?  
Because I figured you'd feel responsible for my doing it Sonny, Will replies.  
OK Mr Horton, Sonny I'll have a DNA test done on Jacob, but don't you want to at least see him first, Rebecca asks?  
When do you get off work Rebecca, Will asks?  
And please call me Will, he adds.  
OK Will I get off at 2, Rebecca replies.  
Sonny lets order something for lunch in the meantime, Will tells him.  
I'm not hungry Will, I think I'll take a walk, but you eat something babe, Sonny tells him getting up and leaving the pub.  
Look I'm sorry if I upset Sonny, but I thought he should know about our son, Rebecca says.  
It's very important to me, Rebecca tells Will coughing.  
Are you OK, Will asks Rebecca handing her his water glass?  
Yes thank you Will, Rebecca replies.  
Is everything all right here, Caroline asks Will and Rebecca coming over to the table?  
I just saw Sonny leave, and he seemed upset, Caroline adds.  
Everything is fine, Rebecca tells Caroline.  
I'll put your order in Will, Rebecca says walking toward the kitchen.  
Will whats wrong, Caroline asks worried?  
Nothing grandma, at least nothing I can talk about just yet, Will tells Caroline.

In the Park a short time later Will catches up to Sonny.  
Sonny I got you a sandwich to eat, come on please you have to eat something, Will tells him as he hands it to him.  
Will why didn't you tell me why you slept with Gabi, it's because you knew I would feel guilty because of the kiss didn't you, oh Will if I hadn't been so stupid to rush you by kissing you before you were ready you would never have slept with Gabi, I made a mess of things, Sonny says looking at the ground.  
Sonny, that's past history and we have Ari as a result and I love her and you more then anything in the world, Will replies kissing Sonny.  
Thanks babe, are there any more little secrets I need to know about, Sonny asks Will?  
Well there is one more Sonny, you know those boxer shorts that you like to sleep in, well I hate them, I mean your butt is so cute and sexy and they make it look like a sack of potatoes, Will replies.  
Consider them gone babe, Sonny tells Will kissing him.  
Well its almost 2 lets go and get Rebecca and Jacob and go to the hospital, I already called and made arrangements for the test Sonny, Will says.  
Babe if its true and he is mine, then what, Sonny asks Will?  
Lets take one thing at a time Sonny OK, Will replies taking his hand.

At the Hospital the tech swabs the inside of both Sonny's and the babies mouths for the test.  
Sonny sees Jacob and notices how much he does resemble him and wonders if he's his father.  
Well all we can do now is wait a few days to find out the results, Will tells Rebecca and Sonny.  
Rebecca I took the liberty of arranging a pediatric doctor to check little Jacob over since he was born in France, they're sending me the bill, Will tells her.  
Thank you Will that's very nice of you, Rebecca replies grateful.  
A nurse gives Rebecca the Doctors name and shows her where to go, after she leaves Will turns to Sonny and comments that he did notice a resemblance between him and Jacob.  
I know babe I saw it too, Sonny replies to Will wondering.

Will thank you for all that you've done today and for putting up with me and not freaking out about what I may have done, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny I love you, I'll do what ever I have to do, and no matter what I'll always love you, Will replies kissing Sonny.  
Come on Sonny lets go home, Will tells him taking his hand.

So what do we do now Will, Sonny asks?  
We wait Sonny that's all we can do, we have plenty to keep us occupied, Will tells Sonny.  
We close on the property on Friday so we should start planning on what we're going to do with it, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe Uncle Vic gave me the key already to the house next door so we can go over and check it out, Sonny tells Will.  
I think we need to call Brian in and ask him to draw up the connection for the two houses, Will replies to Sonny excited.

OK babe I'll call him now and see when he can come over, Sonny tells Will taking out his phone.  
I spoke to Gabi this morning briefly and she said she and JJ would like to move in asap, she also had a few ideas on the connection, she called the towns building and zoning department and they told her our area is zoned for town homes connected by garage space and bedrooms on top of that as long as the connecting wall is fire proof for one hour or something, Will explains to Sonny.  
So then we could do a two or three car garage and two bedrooms above that, maybe we can move Ari's room to the addition and then put a door on each side, Sonny tells Will.  
I like that idea, it solves the problem of which house Ari will live in, Will replies to Sonny excited.


	24. Chapter 24

The following morning Will decides to go see Rebecca and Jacob at the pub, he brings with him a few things for Jacob.  
Hi Will, Caroline says as he enters the pub.  
Hi grandma is Rebecca working today, Will asks?  
Well she wasn't feeling well today so I gave her the day off, Caroline tells Will worried.  
Will I think she's sick or something I heard her coughing all night, but she refused to go to the hospital, Caroline tells him.  
So she's staying here then grandma, Will asks Caroline?  
I gave her the empty rooms upstairs to stay in with her baby, Caroline tells Will.  
I'd like to do more to help her but she says she needs to speak with you and Sonny before she does anything else even taking care of herself, Caroline tells Will worried.  
Well I'll go up and check on her, Will tells Caroline heading towards the stairs.  
Upstairs Will hears Rebecca coughing and Jacob crying as he knocks on the door.  
When he gets no answer he gets worried so Will opens the door and goes into the room to check on Rebecca and Jacob.  
Rebecca its Will I just wanted to check on how you and Jacob were and I brought a few things for him, Will tells her as he enters the room.  
Are you OK Rebecca, you look very pale, Will asks alarmed when he sees her?  
I'm fine just a little cough, I'd better go check on Jacob excuse me for a moment Will, Rebecca says weakly as she walks towards his room.  
As Will waits he notices a few medication bottles on the dresser and walks over to see what they are.  
These drugs are for cancer treatment I think, Will thinks looking at the bottles.  
Will hears a thud in the next room and hears Jacob still crying.  
Will, Rebecca call's out, could you come here and help me with Jacob please, She calls to him.  
Sure Will says putting the bottles down and running into the next room.  
Will finds Rebecca on the floor and runs towards her to help her.  
Rebecca are you alright, Will asks concerned as he crouches down beside her?  
Yes Will please take care of Jacob, Rebecca asks him?  
But you need a ambulance Rebecca you may have broken something and your obviously very ill, Will says concerned.  
Will I'm OK, Jacob is the important one please go to him and take care of him for me, Rebecca tells Will holding her hand towards Jacob.  
Will changes Jacob and then puts him down for a nap and then helps Rebecca into the other room and on to her bed.  
Will looks at Rebecca and starts to realize why she really came to Salem.

You have cancer don't you Rebecca, Will finally says.  
Yes I do Will, I only have a short time left that's why I had to find Sonny I need to know Jacob is safe before I die Will, I'm hoping you and Sonny will take Jacob and raise him as your own, Rebecca says almost pleading.  
Why didn't you tell us that you were ill, and wanted to find Jacob a home, Will asks Rebecca?  
I wanted Sonny to agree first to the DNA test so he can see that Jacob is his son first, Rebecca tells Will.  
Rebecca you have no family of your own that might want Jacob, Will asks her?  
No one Will, just Jacob, Rebecca replies.  
What about Jacob is he OK, I mean is he healthy, Will asks Rebecca?  
Yes he's perfectly healthy, I developed cancer during my time in Iraq, but the cancer didn't affect Jacob while he was in my womb, Rebecca tells Will.  
Will I know I'm springing this question on you and you need to talk to Sonny before you answer it but please consider raising Jacob and help Sonny to accept him after the DNA test results are given, please Will, Rebecca begs him.  
If the DNA test turns out like you say Sonny will accept Jacob as his son, as for me I would love to raise Jacob with Sonny, you know we have a daughter already and twins on the way in about 5 months or so, Will tells Rebecca.  
We always dreamed of having a lot of kids, we both love being dads, Will adds.  
But is there nothing that can be done for you, we have great Doctors here in Salem Rebecca, maybe they can help you, Will says trying to sound hopeful.  
Will its too late for me, if they had caught it early before I got pregnant then maybe, but by the time I found out about the cancer I was already pregnant with Jacob, my choice was to treat the cancer and loose him, or protect him and I chose him, Rebecca tells Will.  
Can I get you anything, Will asks Rebecca?  
No but please keep this to your self for the moment Will, I want to wait till the DNA results come in before I ask Sonny to raise Jacob, Rebecca tells Will.

Will leaves Rebecca's and walks toward Club TBD to see Sonny.  
Sonny I need to talk to you, Will says as he enters the office.  
Will why did you go see that woman this morning and why did you take her some baby things, Sonny asks annoyed?  
Sonny that child may be yours and even if he's not that woman needs help so I gave her some, Will tells Sonny angry.  
What problem do you have with my trying to be kind and helpful to someone that clearly needs it Sonny, Will demands to know?  
Look babe I'm sorry, I should not have snapped at you like that, Sonny tells Will.  
I just don't want you to get close to the baby thinking it's mine when it can't be Will, Sonny tells him.  
And what if he is Sonny, Will asks angry?  
Are you going to step up like I did with Ari or are you planning to shut Jacob out of your life, Will asks Sonny?  
Will I don't want us to fight over this, Sonny says trying to put his arms around Will.  
Will pulls away from Sonny which startles him.  
Sonny I think that Jacob is yours, I believe Rebecca is telling the truth, he looks a lot like you Sonny, Will says leaving the office.  
Will come back please, Sonny calls after him.  
What the hell is going on Victor demands to know from Sonny?  
Uncle Vic I need to go after Will right now, Sonny tells him trying to leave.  
Victor blocks the door so Sonny can't leave till he get answers.  
What happened now, what has Will done that upset you so much Sonny, Victor demands to know?  
Will didn't do anything Uncle Vic , I did, I did something really stupid, Sonny tells Victor looking down at the floor.  
And Will is angry with you for it Sonny, Victor asks annoyed?  
No he's fine with what I did, just not with how I'm reacting to it Uncle Vic, Sonny says.  
Victor looks at Sonny and realizes he jumped to the wrong conclusion about Will.  
So it wasn't Will, Victor finally says to Sonny.  
Sonny what the hell did you do, Victor demands to know?  
Sonny realizes he has to tell Victor, and takes a deep breath before he starts.  
Uncle Vic when I left here after I thought Will died, well I started drinking very heavily, one night while I was drunk I slept with someone and now that person is here in Salem, Sonny explains to Victor.  
Well who was he, who is the man you slept with Sonny, Victor asks?  
That's just it Uncle Vic it wasn't a man it was a woman and I got her pregnant and she had a baby that may be mine, Sonny tells a shocked Victor.  
You cheated on Will while drunk with a woman and she had a baby that may be yours, Victor repeats in disbelief.  
How do you know its true, I mean that the baby is yours, Victor Asks?  
Well I don't know Uncle Vic but Will arranged for me and the baby to have a DNA test done and now we're waiting on the results, Sonny tells Victor.  
So what was that I just saw between you and Will, why if Will is OK with what you did are you two fighting, Victor demands to know?  
Uncle Vic I got mad that Will brought the woman, Rebecca Lawson some baby things for her son Jacob, he also paid for her to take the baby to a doctor the other day, I was afraid he was bonding with the child before we know if its mine, I over reacted and I need to apologize to Will, Sonny tells Victor leaving to find Will.  
Victor Pulls out his phone and orders a complete background check on Rebecca Lawson.

In Salem Park Sonny finds Will sitting on a bench.  
Babe I'm sorry for what I said to you, I will step up if Jacob is mine, I promise you I will, I just feel so overwhelmed right now I can't think straight, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I'm sorry too, I know you are a good man and will do the right thing for Jacob its just that I found out something today that really upset me about Rebecca, Will tells Sonny.  
What babe, what did you find out, Sonny asks Will sitting next to him on the bench?  
Sonny she's dying from cancer that she got in Iraq while in the Army, Will tells Sonny.  
That's why she came here, she wants us to raise Jacob as our son, Will adds.  
Sonny sits in shock over what Will just told him.

Dying are you sure Victor says a few hours later as he gets the background report on Rebecca Lawson.  
Dying whose dying Victor, Maggie asks concerned?  
No one you know Maggie I was just checking on someone for Sonny and Will, Victor tells her putting his phone away.  
Victor pulls out his phone to call Sonny after Maggie leaves the room.  
Sonny I just did a check on that woman for you and I found out she's dying from cancer she developed while she served as a nurse/medic in Iraq, I also found out you are listed as the boys father on the birth certificate, call me, Victor says in a message he leaves for Sonny.  
Sonny gets the phone message while he's at Wilson's and sits stunned for a moment at his desk.  
Sonny what is it, Will asks entering the office?  
Uncle Vic left me a message, he did a background check on Rebecca and confirmed that she is dying and he also found out I'm listed as the baby's father on his birth certificate, Sonny tells Will.  
Did you asks him to do that Sonny, Will asks annoyed.  
No babe he did it on his own, you know Uncle Vic, Sonny tells Will while placing his hand on Will's Arm.  
I'm sorry Sonny I guess I just overreacted, Will tells him.  
It's OK Will, this is a lot to accept in such a short time, we're both feeling overwhelmed by it, Sonny tells Will hugging him.  
Well I just got a call from the hospital, the DNA test results will be ready tomorrow morning, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny stands silent for a moment with a look of fear in his eyes.  
Hey Sonny we'll get thru this together, Will tells Sonny pulling him back into a hug.  
Lets go home Sonny, Adrienne is here and can run the place, Will tells Sonny taking his hand.  
OK babe, Sonny replies kissing Will.

In the morning Will and Sonny get up and Sonny is very nervous about the test results.  
Come on Sonny lets grab a shower and then go downstairs for breakfast, Will says.  
In the shower Will knows just how to relax Sonny and it works.  
During breakfast Will try's to keep Sonny's mind occupied on other things like the work on the house.  
Sonny, Brian is coming over today to see the layout of both houses and to come up with ideas on how we can connect them, Will says.  
Sonny, JJ and I are planning to start moving in Saturday if the closing happens tomorrow as planned, Gabi tells him.  
I called a fencing company to come over and give us options for the yard Sonny, I'm leaning toward the iron fence, Will tells him.  
Iron fencing will go well with the house, but PVC will give us privacy and will be easier to maintain, Sonny tells Will.  
And Gabi I like your idea of a bedroom for Ari with a door on each side so she is in effect between both houses, Sonny tells her.  
I also want to add a big deck on the back of our house like the one next-door Will so we can entertain out there, Sonny tells Will.  
And I was thinking we can put in a play set and playhouse for Ari and the kids in the yard too, Sonny tells Will and Gabi.  
Sonny I had another idea since we plan to convert the basement to a family room/playroom/exercise room, then, can redo the sun room into a office for you to work out of, with some technology you should be able to run both clubs from here, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe that's a great idea, Sonny says kissing Will.  
Ari giggles so Sonny kisses her then tickles her.  
Well babe it looks like its time to go, Sonny tells Will nervous.  
I'll wait for you in my car, Sonny adds.  
Will what's going on, Gabi asks.  
I'll explain latter Gabi, Will tells her running out the door.

At the pub Will runs in to get Rebecca and Jacob, but Caroline tell him that she left early this morning without the baby and she doesn't know what to do.  
She just left without the baby, Sonny says shocked after Will runs out to the car to tell him.  
She left us a note Sonny, Will says.  
Dear Sonny and Will, I'm sorry I had to leave but the pain and weakness is to much for me to handle, I went to the VA hospital about 40 miles from here, I am leaving Jacob in Caroline's care till you get the DNA test which will prove Jacob is your son, Please raise him and love him, if you cannot then please find him a loving home please guys, Rebecca Lawson.  
Will what should we do now, Sonny asks?  
Go get the test results, grandma has one of the waitress looking after Jacob till we get back Sonny, Will says.  
At the hospital Will and Sonny wait for the test results.  
Sonny paces the room.  
Well Mr. Kiriakis where is Ms Lawson, the Doctor asks entering the room?  
She had to leave town, Will tells the Doctor.  
But she wants us to get the results without her, Will adds.  
OK, well you are the father of Jacob, Mr. Kiriakis, the Doctor tells him looking at the report.  
So he's mine she told me the truth and she really is dying, Will I feel so awful, Sonny says crying.  
Sonny lets go get our son, Will tells him as he puts his arm around him and leads him back to the car.

At the pub Rafe has found out that Rebecca Lawson has abandoned her son and has called child protective services.  
Will and Sonny arrive to pick up Jacob and find Rafe holding him.  
Rafe what are you doing here, Will asks?  
Well I found out a friend of yours abandoned her son and I am waiting on child services to come and get him, Rafe tells Will and Sonny.  
He's not abandoned Rafe he's my, no our son, Sonny tells Rafe taking Jacob from him.  
Your son Sonny, but how, Rafe asks confused?  
I had a one-night stand with Rebecca in Paris after the hell you and Roman put me thru thinking my husband was dead for two months and Jacob is the result, Sonny tells Rafe.  
Wait you and a woman had sex, Rafe replies dumbfounded to Sonny.  
Yes and I would not have if you and Roman had told me Will was alive from the start, Sonny yells at Rafe angry.  
Sonny calm down, Will tells him while taking Jacob into his arms.  
Rafe We just got back from getting the DNA test results and Jacob is Sonny's son, he is also listed on his birth certificate as the father so he is not abandoned, he's our son, Will tells Rafe.  
Rafe stands dumbfounded for a moment.  
Hi I'm from child services a woman says entering the pub to Rafe, Will and Sonny.  
Is that the infant, the woman asks Rafe?  
No I'm sorry he isn't abandoned after all, Sonny Kiriakis is his father and Will Horton is his step dad, sorry to have had you come out here, Rafe tells the woman from child services.  
Well do you have proof that he's not abandoned Detective, the woman asks annoyed?  
Yes here are his papers naming me as his father, Sonny says showing her them.  
Also here is copy of the DNA test results and a letter from his mother explaining everything, Sonny adds.  
The child services woman looks over the papers for a few minutes.  
OK well since he's with his father, he's not abandoned after all, the child service woman tells Rafe looking up from the papers and returning them to Sonny.  
Detective make sure in the future you have all the facts straight before you call us, the woman says annoyed to Rafe as she leaves the pub.  
Sorry, Rafe says still stunned.

Sonny he really is yours Gabi and JJ ask coming into the pub confused after hearing the woman from child services?  
Yes he is, Sonny says taking Jacob from Will.  
Gabi, JJ we'll explain everything at home, Will tells them.  
Sonny lets take our son home, Will tells Sonny leading him towards the door.  
After they leave JJ turns to Gabi and says, that must be some explanation.


	25. Chapter 25

I guess we need another crib, Sonny tells Will while looking at Jacob smiling.  
I guess we do Sonny, Will replies also looking at Jacob.  
Will and Sonny leave while everyone just stares in shock and curiosity by what's happened.  
Sonny had sex with a woman and fathered a child, JJ says surprised.  
All because Roman and I didn't tell him Will was alive, Rafe says out loud.  
We should have told Sonny about Will, Rafe tells Gabi and JJ staring at the pub door.  
Yes you should have Rafe, Gabi replies.

Will and Sonny arrive home and they put Jacob down for a nap, as soon as they get downstairs Adrienne and Lucas arrive.  
Sonny what's this about your having a baby from a one-night stand, Adrienne says in a huff to her son?  
How could you cheat on Will, Lucas yells loud enough that Jacob starts to cry upstairs.  
Wait the baby is here, Lucas asks Will shocked as he hears Jacob cry upstairs?  
Yes dad Jacob is home with his two fathers, Will tells Lucas trying to calm him down.  
So wait Sonny cheats on you with a woman and your OK with it Will, HOW, Lucas asks astonished?  
Dad first that's my business, but to answer your question yes I forgive Sonny since he was put thru hell by grandpa and Rafe for two months thinking I was dead, Will replies angry to Lucas.  
Will your really OK with Sonny fathering a child, Adrienne asks in disbelief?  
YES, how many more time do I have to say it, I'm fine with it, I love Sonny so yes I forgive him, I also love Jacob, he's our son, Will replies to Adrienne. OK Will were both sorry we ganged up on you, Lucas tells his son.  
Jacob cries again upstairs in the nursery.  
I'll get him, Will tells sonny.  
Good luck, Will says to Sonny patting him on the back before running upstairs.  
Sonny I'm confused, how did this happen, I mean your gay, Adrienne asks Sonny confused?  
Mom, Lucas I was drunk and well it happened, Will is OK with it, he really is, so please stop asking him that already, Sonny tells Adrienne and Lucas.  
Dad, Adrienne I want you to meet our son, Jacob Andrew Horton – Kiriakis, Will says smiling showing them the baby.  
The mood in the room suddenly changes to one of joy and love looking at the newest member of the family.  
Wait if he's here and he's yours and Sonny's to raise, where's his mom, Lucas asks Will.  
She checked into a VA hospital with cancer dad, she's dying, Will tells Lucas and Adrienne sounding really sad.

Dying, his mother is dying are you sure Sonny, Adrienne asks taking Jacob from Will.  
Yes mom were sure Uncle Vic did a background check already and confirmed it, we're planning to go see her tomorrow and let her know we decided to raise Jacob as our own, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Hey little guy I'm your grandpa Lucas and this is grandma Adrienne, Lucas tells Jacob kissing his forehead.  
He's so cute he looks like you did as a baby Sonny, Adrienne tells her son.  
Sonny, Will would you like me to watch this little one tomorrow, Adrienne asks hopeful?  
Thanks mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
That would be great Adrienne, Will tells her.  
Hey what about me, Lucas asks Will?  
Dad could you take care of Ari tomorrow, Gabi has to work, Will asks Lucas.  
Sure we'll have some grandpa time, Lucas tells Will excited.  
Well let me put this little guy back to bed he looks tired from everyone playing with him, Sonny tells Will, Adrienne and Lucas.  
After he goes upstairs Adrienne thanks Will for accepting little Jacob as his son and for not being mad at Sonny for what happened.  
Adrienne I think I fell in love with that sweet little guy the moment I first saw him, and you know how much I love Sonny, Will tells her.  
That I know Will, and he loves you just as much, Adrienne says smiling with a tear running down her cheek.  
Besides Sonny was put thru hell by Rafe and my grandfather, anything he did he was not responsible for, Will tells Adrienne and Lucas.  
Lucas and Adrienne both nod their heads.

Will have you told Sami yet about Jacob, Adrienne asks changing the subject?  
No we just got home with Jacob, I'll call her in a little while, first I need to talk to Ari and Gabi about all of this, Will replies to Adrienne.  
Well Will this changes things a bit for you and Sonny, instead of being new fathers in 5 months you're ones now, Lucas tells Will.  
Yes dad but we both have a lot of experience having raised Ari so we'll be fine with Jacob, Will replies to Lucas.  
But remember Will you still have the twins coming in 5 months so now you'll have 3 babies to take care of instead of 2 and Ari as well, can you boys handle all that, Lucas asks his son.  
Lucas the boys are not alone, they have us and Justin and Gabi, and JJ and well most of Salem to help them if they need help, Adrienne tells him.  
Well maybe you and Sonny should think of hiring a nanny Will, Lucas suggests.  
Sonny and I have talked about it dad for the twins, so maybe in a few weeks or so after we bond with Jacob, Will tells Lucas and Adrienne.  
Sonny is everything OK you were gone a while, Adrienne asks?  
Yes I was just watching Jacob sleep that's all, Sonny replies to Adrienne with a big smile on his face.

Gabi, Ari and JJ arrive home, JJ is carrying a lot of big bags.  
Where's baby, Ari yells excited.  
Jacob starts crying at the sound of Ari yelling.  
Sorry boys, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
Will picks up Ari and takes her over to the couch while Sonny runs upstairs to check on Jacob.  
Ari now we need you to be as quiet as you can be while your little brother is sleeping OK, Will tells her.  
OK daddy, Ari replies giving him a kiss.  
Gabi where should I put these bags, JJ asks her?  
Put them in the kitchen on the table for now JJ, Will and Sonny can decide on where to put everything latter, Gabi tells him.  
Is that all for Jacob, Lucas asks JJ surprised?  
Well yes it is Lucas, Gabi and I bought some things for the baby so Will and Sonny don't need to run out to the store, JJ replies to him as Lucas helps him carry the bags in.  
How many diapers does one infant need, Lucas asks Adrienne as he walks past her carrying two large bags full of diapers?  
A lot Lucas, Adrienne replies following Lucas and JJ into the kitchen.  
We bought formula and disposable bottles and baby food too Will, Gabi tells him.  
Oh and wipes and baby powder and a lot of other things too, Gabi adds.  
Thanks Gabi, Will replies grateful as he hugs her.  
You're not planing to hug me are you Will, I still have nightmares of Sonny dancing with me on New Years eve, JJ says coming out of the kitchen.  
No but Sonny might after all he thinks you have a cute butt, Will replies to JJ laughing.  
Adrienne and Lucas stare at one another confused, Gabi breaks out laughing while JJ turns red.  
Will maybe Lucas should take Gabi home tonight for some grandpa time so you guys can get settled in with Jacob, I can stay too if you would like the help, Adrienne tells Will.  
Mom thanks but Will and I can handle Jacob if Gabi takes care of Ari tonight, Sonny says coming downstairs looking at Gabi.  
Of course I can, Gabi tells Sonny.  
Sonny Gabi and JJ bought everything we need for Jacob for the next few days, Will tells him with a mischievous look.  
That's great, thanks Gabi, JJ, Sonny says trying to hug JJ.  
Sonny leave JJ alone, Will says laughing watching Sonny chase JJ around the living room trying to hug him.  
Lucas, Adrienne and Gabi laugh watching Sonny chase JJ.  
Daddy can I see my baby brother please, Ari asks Will?  
I'll tell you what Ari I'll take you up to see Jacob if you promise to be as quiet as you can OK Will tells her.  
OK daddy, Ari replies smiling.  
I'm going to see my brother, Ari says happily to Sonny, Adrienne and Lucas and JJ.  
I glad she's so excited about having a sibling Adrienne tells Sonny after Will takes Ari upstairs.  
All Ari can talk about these days is how excited she is that's she's going to have a brother and sister, I guess we need to tell her that now she has two brothers, Sonny tells Adrienne.

Upstairs in the nursery Will creeps into the room carrying Ari to Jacobs crib.  
He's so cute daddy, Ari whispers to Will looking at Jacob.  
Yes he is Ari, Will whispers back kissing her.  
He looks like a little da da, Ari tells Will after they leave the room.  
Yes he does just like you look a lot like me Ari, Will replies.  
Daddy I'm a big sister now, Ari asks Will?  
Yes you are Ari and soon you'll have another brother and sister too, Will tells Ari.  
More babies, Ari whisperers to Will excited.  
Ari kiss Will and he kisses her back.  
I love you daddy, Ari tells Will.  
I love you too Ari, Will replies.

Jacob wakes both Will and Sonny many times during the night for feeding, diaper changes ect… and they love every bit of it.  
In the morning Sonny gets up and makes coffee while Will gets Ari ready to spend the day with Lucas since Gabi is working.  
We'll Ari is all set to go Sonny, dad just sent me a text saying he'll be here in a few minutes and take her to breakfast then they'll go to the park, Will tells him.  
My mom called me she'll be here at 10 to watch Jacob and I called the VA hospital we can visit Rebecca, Will she's not doing well at all, it may just be a few days till she's gone, Sonny tells Will very sad.  
I hear Jacob babe it's time for his feeding, Sonny tells Will running to the stairs.  
Lucas comes into the house and enters the kitchen.  
So how are the new fathers this morning Will, Lucas asks?  
Great dad, Ari is ready to go, Will tells Lucas.  
There's grandpa's girl, Lucas says to Ari bending down and kissing her.  
Sonny comes down carrying Jacob.  
Hi Jacob, Lucas says kissing his new grandson.  
Good morning Jacob, Ari says.  
Lucas picks Ari up so she can kiss Jacob.  
Sonny and Will smile.  
Hey babe have you seen the baby pack I used when Ari was this small, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes I brought it down already along with the playpen, it's in my office on my desk Sonny and I set up the play pen in there too,Will tells Sonny.  
You guys seem like old pros at this Will, Lucas tells him.  
Well dad with all the lesson's we learned raising Ari and the planning we did for the twins we have everything under control, Will tells Lucas.  
Lucas and Ari leave for some grandpa time and Will and Sonny eat breakfast and then play with Jacob till Adrienne arrives.

Later at the hospital.  
Rebecca hi, Will says entering her room with flowers.  
Hi Will, is Sonny with you too, Rebecca asks weakly?  
Yes he's here, his mom is with Jacob right now having some grandma time, Will tells Rebecca.  
Good it sounds like your family is taking well to you and Sonny having Jacob, Rebecca replies relieved.  
Rebecca, Jacob has a large family to love him, just about everyone in town is related in some way to either Sonny or I, Will tells her.  
Rebecca tries to smile at what Will just told her but is too weak.  
How is Jacob did you have any problems last night Will, Rebecca asks?  
No everything went well, Sonny and I raised Ari at this age so we know what to do for Jacob, Will tells Rebecca.  
That's good, Rebecca replies to Will.  
I know you and Sonny will be great fathers to Jacob Will, Rebecca adds.  
Sonny arrives and cries when he sees how weak Rebecca is.  
Rebecca sees the look on Sonny's face when he enters her room.  
Sonny its OK I made my peace with dying, as long as I know Jacob is going to be OK I'm fine, Rebecca tells him.  
I'm so sorry I was so rude to you Rebecca, if I had known that Jacob was my son I would never have acted like that, Sonny tells her.

It's OK Sonny, I know you really don't remember that night and since you're gay I guess the idea of your having sex with a woman seemed far fetched to you, Rebecca says.  
Rebecca I want you to know Jacob will have a great life with us, he'll go to college and he will be very happy we promise you that, Will tells her.  
I know that Will, Rebecca replies.  
Sonny, Will I have some things I want you to keep for Jacob till he's older, Rebecca says pointing to a suitcase on a chair.  
It's just some pictures of my family and other mementos from my side of his family, Rebecca tells Will and Sonny.  
Sonny I'm sorry for how I sprung all this on you, I didn't know about my being pregnant till I was almost 3 months along then I was diagnosed with cancer so I was in the hospital till he was born, Rebecca explains to Sonny.  
Rebecca you could have called and asked Will and I to come to you, instead of wasting your strength coming to us, Sonny tells Rebecca.  
You would not have believed me if I called Sonny, Rebecca asks?  
I had to bring him here myself Sonny, I needed to make sure you would take him because you wanted him not because you had to take him, Rebecca tells Sonny.  
Sonny, I was happy to hear you were married to a wonderful man like Will and that you both wanted kids, Rebecca adds.  
It also makes me happy that you and Will have such a large and loving family that has opened their arms to Jacob, Rebeca tells Sonny and Will.

Sonny, Will I have some papers that need to be signed allowing you to adopt Jacob Will, and verifying you are his father Sonny, also papers making him a US citizen since he was born abroad, Rebecca tells them.  
Do you have a lawyer to review these papers before you both sign them Sonny, Will, Rebecca asks?  
Yes I'll call my dad and have him come over Sonny tells Rebecca taking out his phone and walking out to the hall.  
Rebecca is there anything we can do for you, Will asks?  
Your already doing it Will, Rebecca answers.  
I do need to warn you about my Aunt, I haven't seen her in years but I want to make sure she can't, that no one can take Jacob away from you and Sonny, Rebecca says taking Will's hand.  
What type of person is your Aunt, Rebecca, Will asks a little worried?  
I mean Rebecca will she have a problem with two gay men raising her great nephew, Will adds.  
She might, that's why I want these papers signed, Rebecca tells Will.  
My dad will come right over Will, Rebecca, Sonny says coming back into the room.  
Sonny and Rebecca look I just got a picture from your mom of Jacob, look how cute he is, Will tells him and Rebecca.

Justin arrives less then an hour latter and reviews the papers and Will and Sonny sign them and they get notarized and witnessed.  
Justin also has a few extra documents drawn up to be signed and makes a video of the signing to prove Rebecca was of sound mind when they were done.  
Rebecca is exhausted after signing the papers so Will, Sonny and Justin leave as soon as they are done.  
Sonny, Will I handled the closing this morning so the house and land are yours now, Justin tells them in the hall as the walk to the elevator carrying the papers and the suitcase Rebecca has for Jacob.  
In the car Will fills in Sonny about Rebecca's aunt, Julia Lawson.  
Babe we'll worry about her tomorrow lets go home to our son, Sonny says kissing Will.


	26. Chapter 26

Will stands by the kitchen window holding Jacob watching Gabi and JJ play in the yard with Ari on the swing set, when he hears the front door bell ring.  
Paul, Tim hi, Will say's letting them in.  
There he is, Tim says seeing Jacob smiling.  
He's so cute Will, Paul says looking at Jacob.  
Yes he is, he looks a lot like Sonny, don't you think, Will asks Paul and Tim?  
Yes he does Will, Tim replies looking at Jacob face.  
Hey Jacob look what Tim and I brought for you, Paul says showing him the teddy bear he's carrying.  
I think he likes it guys look at his smile, Will tells Paul and Tim.  
We also brought this for Ari, Tim tells Will holding out a gift-wrapped box.  
Thanks guys, that was nice of you, Will tells Tim and Paul.  
Where is Ari, Paul asks Will?  
Out playing with Gabi and JJ in the yard, we setup a swing set and sandbox and a playhouse for her and the other kids when their old enough to play on, Will tells Paul.  
So JJ and Gabi are moving in together, do you think they'll be getting married Will, Paul asks?  
Sonny and I hope so, JJ makes Gabi so happy and he loves her as much as she loves him, Will replies to Paul.

Paul looks at Jacob and smiles.  
Could I hold him Will, Paul asks?  
Sure just support his head like this, Will tells Paul as he hands Jacob over to him.  
Wow Tim I think he is going to make some man very happy, Will says.  
Yes, he is Will, Tim replies lifting up his hand to show him his engagement ring while smiling.  
I have one too Will, Paul says shifting his hand to reveal his ring while holding Jacob.  
Paul, Tim congratulations, Will say's thrilled.  
So who proposed to whom, Sonny asks Tim and Paul as he comes down the stairs.  
Well actually we proposed to each other, Tim tells Sonny and Will.  
Congratulations to you both, Sonny tells them.  
So how did it happen and where, Will asks Paul and Tim.  
Well that's a funny story Will, we were having a romantic evening together and well the time felt right so I took Tim's hand and lead him to the fireplace in our room and I dropped to one knee and asked him, he said yes, I got up and we kissed and then he surprised me by dropping to one knee and asked me, and of course I said yes and we kissed again passionately and then we got cold and went back to bed and made love, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
Wait, back to bed, and cold, were you two naked, Sonny asks Paul laughing?  
Well yes, Paul replies blushing.  
Tim laughs and nods his head yes.  
But my mom and grandpa think we got engaged in the living room after eating a romantic dinner, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
So please don't tell them, Paul adds.  
Yeah I wouldn't tell your future kids that either if they ask, Sonny tells Tim and Paul still laughing.

Paul you look good holding a baby, Will says changing the subject.  
Thanks Will, Paul replies looking at Jacob.  
Tim and I hope to have a family too like you and Sonny, Paul adds.  
So you two will have a big family soon, I mean Ari, Jacob, Ryan and Victoria, Tim comments to Will and Sonny.  
Yes we will, Sonny say's thrilled to Tim.  
We always wanted a house load of kids, Sonny tells Paul and Tim smiling.  
Tim look at him, look how small his hands are, Paul tells him.  
He's a cute baby, Tim tells Will, Sonny and Paul.

So how's Jacobs mother doing Sonny, Paul asks concerned.  
Not well I'm afraid she hasn't got much time left Paul, Sonny replies sounding sad.  
Are you and Will going back to the hospital to see her again Sonny, Tim asks?  
Rebecca asked us not to visit her anymore, she wants us to bond with Jacob, he's so important to her, she wants to die knowing he is loved and in a good home, Will tells Tim and Paul.  
Well she certainly found the right home and the right family for him, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
Thanks Paul, Will replies looking at Jacob.  
Does Rebecca have any family or friends anywhere, Tim asks Will.  
No Tim only an aunt that she hasn't spoken to in 15 years, Will replies sad.  
As to having friends she was in the Army for two tours of duty as a nurse /medic, I guess she lost contact with them, Will tells Tim and Paul.  
We asked Rebecca to come here and stay with us till the end so she's not alone, but she wants us to concentrate on Jacob instead of her, Sonny tells Paul and Tim sounding sad.  
I wish we could do something for her Sonny, I hate the thought of her dying alone in that hospital, Will says.  
Babe I think we are doing the most important thing in the world for her, taking care of this little guy, Sonny tells Will as he kisses Jacobs forehead and then kisses Will.

So Sonny have the grandparents descended on you guys yet, Paul asks trying to change the subject?  
No, not all of them, my dad and Sami haven't been here yet, so we invited them Friday night to dinner to get it over with, Sonny tells Paul.  
You two seem like old pros at fatherhood, Tim tells Sonny and Will looking around the room at how neat and clean everything is.  
If we had this little guy our place would be a total mess, I mean I don't even know how to change a diaper, Tim tells Will and Sonny.  
When the time comes you'll learn and you'll have your families to ask any questions you might have, Sonny tells Tim.  
My family disowned me remember when I came out, so I have no one to turn to, Tim replies to Sonny sounding sad.  
Tim your not alone you have me and you have my family that already considers you one of us, hell my mom told me she thinks of you as her other son already, we'll be fine as fathers, Paul tells Tim while kissing him.  
And you have us Tim, Will says taking Sonny's hand.  
Thanks guys, Tim replies to Will and Sonny with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
And speaking of changing a diaper, it looks like our little guy needs changing, Sonny says taking Jacob from Paul.  
Come on guys diaper changing class has begun, Sonny tells Tim and Paul heading toward the stairs with Jacob.  
Tim and Paul follow Sonny up to the nursery and watch how he changes Jacobs diaper.  
See nothing to it, Sonny says to Tim and Paul.

Are you and Will going thru with the construction work on the house yet Sonny, Paul asks after they get downstairs again?  
Yes we plan to ask Uncle Vic if we can stay there for a few weeks till the framing and shell work are done then we'll come home, Sonny tells Paul.  
You'd better stay till the drywall work is done too Sonny, that makes a mess and is very dusty work, after all you don't want this little guy breathing in all that dust, Tim tells Sonny.  
Good tip, Will replies to Tim looking at Jacob.  
No you don't want to breath in that nasty dust do you Jacob, Will says.

Sonny can I try holding him, Tim asks?  
Sure Tim, Sonny says showing him how to hold the baby.  
Try not to crush him with those huge arms of yours Tim, Will says chuckling.  
Tim you are really huge, Sonny remarks looking at his body.  
So are you still competing in the bodybuilding contest next month Tim, Will asks?  
Yes, but I still have more work to do on my body, I need to lose more body fat and make my chest a little bigger, Tim tells Will.  
No, come on Tim your body is rock hard now, Paul complains to him.  
The other night I put my head on his chest in bed and it felt like I had it on a rock, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
You love every inch of my body and you know it Paul, Tim replies smirking.  
Yes I do Tim, Paul admits looking at Tim.

Hey guys, JJ says entering the house sweaty from playing with Ari and Gabi.  
Hi JJ where is Gabi and Ari, Sonny asks?  
In the kitchen making some lunch, you guys staying I'll ask her to make more food, JJ asks Tim and Paul?  
No thanks JJ we have to go I have a client to train in a hour and Paul has a meeting with Kate at Club TBD, Tim replies.  
After Paul and Tim leave Will takes Jacob into the kitchen for his bottle then upstairs for his nap.  
After Will comes back downstairs they all eat lunch together.  
So Ari did you and JJ and mommy have a great time playing, Will asks her?  
Yes daddy I did, Ari replies.  
So was I mistaken or did I see a engagement ring on Tim's hand, JJ asks Will?  
Yes you did JJ, Paul asked Tim and then Tim asked Paul and that's all were saying about the engagement, Will says as he and Sonny break out laughing.  
JJ and Gabi stare at one another confused.

In Italy Kristen gets another update on Andre's condition.  
Doctor I want you to speed up Andre's treatment, I need him, so give him more medication, do something I don't care what just get him back on his feet, Kristen tells the Doctor in a very demanding tone.  
Ms DiMera this treatment cannot be rushed, Andre is not recovering from some ailment he's recovering from death, the Doctor replies to Kristen.  
I warned you from the start that this was going to take longer then it did with your brother EJ, the Doctor adds.  
Kristen leaves the room in a huff and throws the first thing she gets hold of in anger.  
OK if Andre can't help me then I'm on my own, Kristen yells out.

In Salem EJ gets some disturbing news from a contact he has at the Hospital.  
Are you sure the body that was cremated by the funeral home was not Andre's, EJ asks worried?  
Yes Mr. DiMera we have security footage of a woman and a man wheeling a body in thru the loading bay by the morgue and then wheeling out with another body a few minutes latter, EJ's contact tells him.  
EJ hangs up the phone and calls his man at the airport to check if any private plans left Salem or the surrounding area on the day of the body switch.  
Well, what planes left Salem that night or the following morning, EJ demands to know?  
A plane to Italy left that night late, EJ's man tells him  
Who was on board that plane, EJ asks his man?  
According to the passenger manifest filed two men and a woman there's a notation that one of then men was transported on a stretcher and was unconscious, EJ is told by his contact.  
What airport in Italy where they going to, EJ asks?  
One in Rome, but I already check and it never arrived, EJ's man tells him.  
Dam it Kristen must be the woman and now she has Andre's body and I don't know where she took him, EJ says slamming down the phone!  
EJ what's wrong, Sami asks coming into the room with swatches of fabric and paint samples?  
My sister is alive Samantha, EJ tells her.  
And she has Andre's body, my guess is she gave him the serum to bring him back already, and I don't know where they are, EJ adds sounding worried.  
Oh my god EJ if that's true we're all in danger yet, Sami says terrified.

What do we do now, Sami asks EJ?  
We wait for Kristen to make her next move, Andre will not be conscious yet, it'll be months before he wakes up, if he does at all, EJ tells Sami.  
And months after that till he's on his feet again, EJ adds.  
How long did it take to work on you EJ, Sami asks?  
A few months and then many more for me to recover, EJ replies.  
But I'm also a much younger man then Andre is and in much better physical condition Samantha, EJ tells her.  
Because of his age the serum will take longer to work then it did on me, EJ explains to Sami.  
So maybe it won't work on him at all EJ, Sami says hopeful.  
We can only hope it doesn't Samantha, EJ replies.  
Meanwhile I do my best to find them, EJ promises Sami.  
And if I do then I'll make sure they never threaten our family again, EJ thinks to himself.

Back at Will and Sonny's.  
Sonny I called and ordered another crib and changing table for the nursery, Will tells him.  
Wills phone rings.  
Mom hi, what's wrong, WHAT NO he can't be alive, her too, safe, how can any of us be safe, no, OK I trust EJ, yes we will, are you and EJ still coming Friday night to meet Jacob, good see you then, Will says hanging up his phone after talking to Sami.  
Will what's wrong, Sonny asks scared.  
Sonny its Andre, Kristen gave him the serum, she brought him back, Will tells Sonny worried.  
NO, Will what should we do now, Sonny asks Will terrified?  
Mom said EJ is taking care of everything, and that Andre will not be up and about for months to a year, Will tells Sonny somewhat relieved.  
Sonny mom said we're safe, EJ will make sure of it, Will tells him.  
On another note Mom is coming over Friday night with EJ to see Jacob, I just hope she goes easy on you Sonny, I mean about how he was conceived, Will warns Sonny.  
Babe your mom I can handle, Sonny tells Will.  
Andre and Kristen, well that's another story, Sonny thinks to himself.

Brian comes over and presents several options to Will, Sonny, Gabi and JJ for the connection of the houses.  
Well I know which plan I like Sonny says to everyone.  
OK lets call this one option one, this option two and this option three.  
Now all in favor of option one raise your hand, Will says.  
What no one, OK then how about option two, still no one then I assume three is the winner, good, Will says excited after everyone nods.  
Two, two car garages, three bedrooms and two full bathrooms it is, Sonny says to Will, Gabi and JJ.  
What about the connecting door for Ari's room into each house, Will asks Brian?  
Well according to code we can't do it, but I'll have it framed in so after the inspections are done you can put the door in easily, Brian tells Will.  
So how fast can this be done Brian, Sonny asks?  
Well I can have the plans approved in a few days then we need a builder, probably a few months Sonny, Brian replies.  
You may want to stay somewhere else with Jacob till the work is done or at least till the excavation and framing are complete because of the noise, Brian warns Will and Sonny.  
We already planned on it Brian, Sonny replies.  
Well I guess I'll call Uncle Vic Will or you can call Sami, Sonny tells him laughing.  
Call Victor now Sonny, Will tells him taking Sonny's phone from Sonny's pocket.  
Sonny, Gabi and JJ break out laughing at Will's reaction to Sonny's suggestion about staying at Sami's.  
Hi Uncle Vic I need a favor, Sonny tells him on the phone.

Great news Will, Uncle Vic was delighted with us staying there till the construction work is done, he offered us a contractor he uses, he'll call to arrange him to do our work as soon as possible, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny can they also do the basement work at the same time, Will asks?  
Yes, and the deck as well, Sonny tells Will.  
The following day Sonny meets with the contractor and reviews the work to be done.  
Are you and your family staying in the house during the work, the contractor Bob asks Sonny?  
No we have a newborn and we'll stay with my Uncle's at least till the place is weather tight, Sonny tells Bob.  
And the other house, are they staying, Bob asks Sonny?  
Yes they are, Sonny replies to Bob.  
Well I can start on this project in a week, your Uncle postponed a project we were going to do for him so I could do this job instead, Bob tells Sonny.  
Great, Sonny replies.

Later that night, Will is in bed sleeping and Sonny is up with Jacob in the nursery, when Wills phone rings waking him up.  
Hello yes this is Will Horton, what , when , I see. yes thank you for calling, yes thank you. good night, Will says hanging up.  
Will starts crying over then news that Rebecca Lawson died earlier that night.  
Will gets up from the bed and walks to the nursery to tell Sonny the sad news.  
Sonny I have bad news, Rebecca died a little while ago Will says crying.  
Babe she was still so young, Sonny says moving to console Will.  
Will and Sonny hug for several minutes as they both cry over Rebecca's death.  
Will what about the arrangements that have to be made, I mean did Rebecca leave instructions, Sonny asks him?  
Yes she is being buried at a veteran's cemetery near her hometown, Will tells Sonny.  
She asked that we stay here with Jacob, Sonny, Will tells him.  
How is Jacob tonight Sonny, Will asks?  
Well I just changed him and gave him his bottle and sang him to sleep, Sonny tells Will.

Friday night Will has dinner all ready as his and Sonny's guests arrive.  
Hi Mom, EJ, Will says as he lets them in.  
So William where is Jacob, EJ asks?  
Sony will be down in a minute with him he kind of had an accident in the first outfit we had him in, Will tells EJ.  
A man his age having accidents, poor Sonny, Sami says joking to Will.  
The door bell rings again and its Justin, then Adrienne and Lucas arrive.  
So where is our new grandson Will, Justin asks?  
Here he is now along with his handsome father, Will replies as Sonny and Jacob come down the stairs.  
They all fight as to who gets to hold Jacob first, Adrienne wins.  
Where's Ari, Adrienne asks Sonny as he gives her Jacob to hold?  
Gabi and JJ took her out to a movie mom but they will be home soon for desert, Sonny replies.  
So come on pass me my grandson, Justin tells Adrienne.  
No way I get him next, Sami tells Justin.  
OK grandma's first, Justin replies to Sami.


	27. Chapter 27

At Will and Sonny's the grandparents are very busy getting to know their new grandson.  
EJ look at how handsome my new grandson is, Sami tells him smiling while she holds him.  
Yes he is Samantha, he actually looks a lot like Sonny, EJ says looking at Jacob.  
I hope he grows up to be as handsome as Sonny, Will tells Sami and EJ as he walks over to them.  
So Mom , EJ what do you think of our new son, Will asks them?  
Your son is very handsome William, EJ replies.  
He's a beautiful baby Will, Sami replies looking down at him in her arms.  
Will how can you be so.. ,Sami starts to say till EJ stops her.  
You promised to be good Samantha, EJ says under his breath to her.  
OK EJ, Sami replies under her's.  
Never mind William, EJ tells him for Sami.  
Will gives EJ a look of thanks knowing what Sami was going to say to him.  
Well mom let Justin and dad see Jacob because it almost time for him to go to bed, Will tells Sami as he kisses Jacob's forehead.  
So soon, Sami replies to Will disappointed.  
Sami you've had him for a while, come on and hand him over, Justin tells Sami.  
Sami hands Jacob over to Justin and he and Lucas both take turns holding him till Sonny carries him up to bed.  
After Sonny returns downstairs he pulls Will aside to see why he seems upset to him.  
Babe whats wrong, Sonny asks Will.  
Mom, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny we can't talk now dinner is ready, Will tells him walking to the kitchen.

At the dinner table a short time later.  
Well Will that was a great dinner you made, Justin tells him.  
Yes it was Will, Sami says.  
And to think a year ago he burned water, and now he's a great cook, Sonny says chuckling.  
Burned water, how do you burn water Will, Lucas asks his son curious?  
You burn the pot Lucas, or rather melt the pot, Sonny tells him laughing.  
Will closes his eyes and try's not to laugh unsuccessfully.  
Husbands who make fun of their husbands find themselves sleeping on the couch Sonny, Will replies laughing.  
I'm sorry babe, Sonny says kissing Will.  
Your a great cook, NOW Will, Sonny says chuckling as he tickles him.  
Sonny you have a great husband, so don't make jokes about how he used to cook, Adrienne says.  
I know it Mom, Sonny says taking Will's hand and pulling him into a kiss.  
Thanks, Will whispers into Sonny's ear after their kiss.

Grandma, Ari yells running to Sami excited.  
Hi Ari, Sami says picking her up and kissing her.  
How is grandma's favorite girl, Sami asks Ari?  
Great I'm a big sister, Ari says proudly to Sami.  
Yes you are sweetheart, Lucas says to Ari kissing the top of her head.

I hear Jacob crying, Sonny says heading towards the stairs.  
I'll come too Sonny, Adrienne says following him upstairs.  
Is he OK Sonny, Adrienne asks entering the nursery?  
Yes mom Ari woke him when she yelled downstairs that's all, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
I might as well check to see if he needs a diaper change while he's awake, Sonny adds as he picks Jacob up.  
Sonny why did you make that joke about Will before at the table, Adrienne asks concerned?  
I did it to lift his mood mom, Sami said something that upset him earlier and he needed to laugh, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
I didn't notice Will's mood being down Sonny, Adrienne says.  
I did mom, I guess as his husband I know when something is bothering him, Sonny replies to Adrienne as he puts Jacob down on the changing table.  
Adrienne looks at Sonny and smiles.  
I can imagine what Sami said to Will that upset him, Adrienne thinks to herself.

Back downstairs.  
Ari you need to stay quiet remember your little brother Jacob is sleeping, Gabi tells her.  
Sorry mommy, Ari says.  
Sorry Jacob, Ari says looking toward the stairs.  
Ari come over here and see your grandpas, Justin and Lucas tell her.  
Hey no fair, you two are hogging my granddaughter, Sami says.  
Now Samantha you and Adrienne hogged Jacob so its the grandpas turn with Ari, EJ tells her.  
I can't wait for the twins to be born then there will be enough grand kids to go around, Sami says.

Up stairs in the nursery Adrienne watches how quickly Sonny change's Jacob's diaper.  
You're really good at this, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Changing a diaper mom, Sonny asks?  
NO being a great father to Jacob and Ari and a fantastic husband to Will, Adrienne replies to Sonny.  
I so proud of you, and I'm so proud of Will for taking in Jacob like he did and accepting what happened and for being such a fantastic husband to you, Adrienne tells Sonny with a tears in her eyes.  
Thanks mom, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
He's so cute Sonny, Adrienne says looking at Jacob.  
Sonny and Adrienne stay a few minutes and watch Jacob sleep before going back downstairs.

After their guests leave Will and Sonny finish cleaning up and then go up to bed.  
Sonny goes into the nursery with Will and they watch Jacob sleep for a while then go to their room to sleep while they can.  
So what did Sami say to you babe, Sonny asks Will as they get into bed?  
She started to make a remark about you till EJ stopped her, Will replies to Sonny.  
Babe you knew she would, Sonny tells Will.  
Yes I know and I know she still will Sonny, but tonight was not the time or place for it, Will replies.  
Well your right about that babe, but you know your mom, Sonny tells Will.  
Yes I do, Will replies turning out the lights.  
Jacob wakes Will up a little while later, so he goes in to check on him.  
Did you make a mess in your diaper, Will says pulling back his diaper.  
Yes you did Jacob, well lets get you cleaned up so you can go back to sleep, Will tells him.  
Do you know that your father and I love you Jacob and so does your sister Ari and Gabi and your grandmas and your grandpas, and your mother will always love you, Will says sadly to Jacob.  
Your mom was a very brave woman, she served our country in the Army, Will tells Jacob.  
You should feel very proud of her and know that she loves you very much, Will adds.

After changing Jacob, Will tries to be quiet as he climbs back into bed.  
Is he all right Will, Sonny asks after he is back in bed?  
Yes he's fine Sonny he just needed a diaper change, Will tells him.  
Sorry if we woke you Sonny, I was trying to be quiet, Will tells him.  
It's OK babe, I already have an ear tuned to hear Jacob when he cries, Sonny tells Will.  
So babe we haven't had much time together since Jacob arrived, how about a having a little fun since we're both awake, Sonny asks Will?  
I thought you 'd never ask Sonny, Will replies grabbing Sonny and kissing him.  
Will and Sonny make love then fall asleep in each others arms until Jacob wakes them up again.  
Its my turn Will, Sonny says getting out of bed and pulling on his pajama bottoms before heading to the nursery.

In the morning at the DiMera Mansion EJ is on the phone in the living room.  
Well any news on Kristen's whereabouts, EJ asks annoyed?  
No Mr. DiMera not so far we may have a lead that were checking on now, I'll call you as soon as I know anything, EJ's man says.  
EJ any word yet on Kristen and Andre yet, Sami asks entering the room?  
No Samantha not yet, my man has a lead that he's checking out right now, he'll call me as soon as he knows anything, EJ replies.  
EJ none of us are safe as long as Andre remains alive and Kristen too, Sami tells EJ.  
I know Samantha, as soon as I find them I plan to end their threat once and for all, EJ tells Sami.  
EJ and Sami stare at his phone hoping it will ring.

Perhaps while we're waiting for the phone to ring we should discuss last night Samantha, EJ says.  
OK I know I should not have brought up my feelings over what Sonny did, but EJ how could he do that to Will, I mean he cheated on him, Sami tells EJ. Samantha first Sonny thought William was dead, I can't imagine how he felt thinking the love of his life was gone forever, Second Sonny was drunk when the indiscretion occurred a state that shows how affected he was by Williams death, Sonny is not a heavy drinker, third it was something that would not have happened if Roman or Rafe had told him the truth, and finally its Williams business not yours, EJ tells her.  
Samantha I know I can't stop you from bringing this up to William, but please exercise better judgment on where and when you bring up this subject, EJ adds.  
OK I admit last night was not the time or place to bring it up, can you imagine if Adrienne heard me the fight that would have ensued, Sami replies to EJ.

In Italy EJ mans catches a glimpse of Kristen as she gets into her car at the Villa.  
So I found her at last, the man thinks.  
Mr. DiMera I found her in a Villa in Italy, what's my next move, yes I understand, no she just went somewhere but my associate is following her, yes right now sir, yes I'll be careful, EJ's man says hang up the phone.  
EJ's man enters the Villa and starts to search it for Andre, he finally finds him in a room lying on a hospital bed.  
Well this will be easy, EJ's man says out loud.  
He takes out his gun and aims it at Andre's head and fires twice, Andre flat lines.  
Mr. DiMera part one done, yes he is, yes I know how to dispose of the body, EJ's man says hanging up.  
As he hangs up he hears a woman's voice calling for the Doctor.  
Well this is continuing to be an easy job, the man says.  
As the woman enters the room the man fires four shots into her.  
Then he sees its not Kristen but a nurse.

Back in Salem Sami goes to visit her new grandson with gifts for him and Ari.  
Sonny opens the door  
Hello Sami, what did you do buy out the store, Sonny asks chuckling.  
So where is my grandson Sonny, Sami asks?  
Will put him down for a nap a while ago and then went to his office, Sonny replies.  
So then we can talk Sonny, Sami asks sternly?  
Yes we can, I think I know what you want to say to me Sami, Sonny says bracing himself.  
Sonny how could you do this to Will, how could you sleep with a woman especially so soon after you believed you had buried him, Sami asks Sonny?  
And how does a gay man have sex with a woman in the first place Sonny, Sami adds.  
Sami I was drunk at the time and don't remember it at all, Sonny replies annoyed.  
Mom don't ask my husband questions like that, Will tells Sami as he enters the room.  
I knew you weren't going to let this go, I knew that was what you were going to say till EJ stopped you Friday night Mom, Will says angry.  
EJ asked me to behave myself the other night, Sami tells Will in a huff.  
But I still want answers from Sonny, Sami tells Will.  
Mom for the first and last time I love Sonny , he made a mistake at a time of severe grief, so leave him alone, Will yells at Sami.  
Will, Sami calm down before you make Jacob cry, Sonny says.  
Sonny takes Will hand, and Will take a deep breath before he speaks to Sami again.  
Mom what happen was not Sonny's fault, if grandpa and Rafe had told him I was alive then he would not have gotten drunk in the first place, Will tells Sami.  
You're so quick to blame my husband when your own father was in on the lie that caused this to happen, Will tells Sami.  
All right Will, Sonny I'm sorry, lets just drop the subject, Sami tells them.  
I guess nothing ever changes, I still always say the wrong thing, Sami tells Will and Sonny shaking her head..

So where is his mother anyway, Sami asks Will?  
Mom she died of cancer a few days ago, Will tells Sami.  
Will I'm so sorry I didn't know, Sami replies shocked.  
Well so then Jacob is really all yours boys, Sami says to Will and Sonny.  
Yes mom he is, he's our son, Will tells Sami.  
Will can you and Sonny handle three babies at once, it's a lot of work with one baby let alone three, Sami tells him.  
Sami we plan to hire a nanny as soon as we have some bonding time with the twins, my mom has offered to come and stay to help us out after they arrive, Sonny tells Sami.  
What Adrienne, Will why didn't you ask me before her, Sami demands to know from him?  
Mom, Adrienne offered to help us and we said yes, to be honest since you have three kids at home and the remodel of the DiMera Mansion to deal with we thought you were to busy to help us out, Will tells Sami.  
What about a nanny Will, Sonny, Sami asks?  
Mom we will hire a nanny after the twins are a few months old, Sonny and I want to bond with our kids first, Will tells Sami.

Sami stays a little while and plays with Jacob once he's up from his nap then goes home.  
You know what Sonny I think I liked it better when my mom was in California, Will says after she leaves.  
Will she means well, Sonny says.  
But the way she attacked you Sonny really annoyed me, Will says.  
Come on babe let it go Please for me, you didn't want me to be mad at Uncle Vic over you so please don't be mad at Sami over me Will, please, Sonny asks Will?  
OK Sonny if you give me a kiss, Will replies.  
Gladly Will, Sonny says kissing Will.  
I glad Sami doesn't know we're staying at Uncle Vic's while the house is worked on, Sonny tells Will.  
Can you imagine if we stayed with her and EJ, she might involve Jacob in one of her schemes, Will tells Sonny laughing.  
Speaking of the construction they can start Monday Will, Sonny says.  
That soon I thought the approvals from the town would take a while Sonny, Will says.  
No Brian and the contractor threw the Kiriakis and Horton names around and we got all the approvals, Sonny tells Will.  
Well I guess then we should pack up and move to the mansion this weekend then Sonny, Will say's.  
Uncle Vic and Maggie are already expecting us, and they set up the nursery already for Jacob, Sonny tells Will.

Will and Sonny with Jacob move temporally into the Kiriakis Mansion while the work is done to their house.  
Well Babe we're here, Sonny tells Will after the last bag is brought in.  
I hope the work on the house gets done quickly Sonny, Will tells him.  
Will, Sonny, Jacob welcome, Maggie says coming into the front hall.  
Ohh look at how cute Jacob is, Maggie says.  
Welcome boys, Victor says walking into the hall to Sonny and Will.  
So this is my new great great nephew, Victor says looking at Jacob.  
What a handsome boy he is, he has the Kiriakis look about him, Victor says with approval.  
Well Maggie and I want you to feel at home here, we have prepared a suit of rooms for you, Victor says.  
Will why don't you and Maggie take Jacob up and get him settled in, I want to have a talk with Sonny about some business, Victor tells them.  
Will and Maggie go up stairs while Sonny goes into the living room to discuss whatever is on Victors mind.  
Uncle Vic what is this business you want to discuss, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny your father filed the papers you and Will signed for Jacob and he started the adoption of Jacob by Will and there is a problem, Victor tells Sonny.

What problem, Rebecca wanted Will to adopt Jacob, and for us to raise him, Sonny replies to Victor.  
Apparently Rebecca's aunt has filed paperwork to take Jacob away from you and Will, she is not happy with two gay men raising her nephew, Victor tells Sonny.  
What why is she doing that, Will says entering the room alarmed?  
Victor we signed paperwork to prevent her from doing that, Will tells Victor upset.  
Uncle Vic we signed papers and had a video made showing Rebecca was in sound mind when she made the decision, how can this woman legally try to take Jacob from us, Sonny asks Victor?  
Sonny I have a team of lawyers lead by your father trying to stop the woman, but I felt I had to warn you and Will, Victor tells them.  
Justin enters the room.  
Dad what's going on with Jacob, Sonny asks?  
Sonny I filed papers today to stop that woman, and after talking to the judge presiding over the adoption I think he will dismiss the woman's motion to stop it, Justin tells him.  
Justin how can this woman even think she has a shot of taking Jacob from us, Will asks?  
The woman thinks that two gay men cannot raise a child in a healthy environment, that's the bases for her motion, Justin tells Will and Sonny.  
Look don't worry boys the lawyers Uncle Victor hired and I will fight this and we will win this fight, I promise you, Justin tells Will and Sonny.


	28. Chapter 28

Sonny I'm scared, what if that woman wins and takes Jacob away from us, Will asks him?  
Will it's not going to happen, Jacob is our son and always will be, Sonny tells him.  
Come on lets go watch him sleep, Sonny tells Will taking his hand and leading him up to Jacob's room from the Kiriakis living room.

Downstairs in the Kiriakis living room.  
Justin that was a big promise you just made to Sonny and Will, Victor says.  
Uncle Victor the woman's motion is based on homophobic views that have no place in the 21st century, Justin tells Victor.  
What chance do you and the lawyer's really give Sonny and Will of winning this case, Victor asks Justin?  
We feel that we have a 90% chance of winning, Will and Sonny have a lot on their side, first Sonny is Jacobs biological father, second their married, third they both have great careers,fourth they're respected members of the community and finally they're very well off financially, Justin tells Victor.  
The woman on the other hand has just her homophobic views on her side, Justin adds.  
Just make sure you win the dam case that boy is a Kiriakis just like you and I, Sonny, Maggie and Will are, Victor tells Justin.

Victor pulls out his phone after Justin leaves the room and makes a call to one of his men.  
I want a full background check done on a Julia Lawson right now, I want everything you can dig up on her, Victor tells his man on the phone.  
Victor do you really think that will help, Maggie asks him as she enters the room?  
Maybe, I won't let that woman take Jacob away from Sonny and Will just because they're gay, Victor tells Maggie.

About an hour later Sonny carries Jacob downstairs.  
So how is the newest Kiriakis doing, Victor asks Sonny?  
Great he finished his bottle and had a good nap and a diaper change, Sonny tells Victor.  
Sounds like he had a busy afternoon Sonny, Victor says looking at Jacob.  
Sonny I ordered a full check on Julia Lawson, I don't know if it will help but I'm determined to do anything and everything in my power to keep Jacob your and Will's son, Victor tells him.  
Have you and Will discussed any of this Sonny, Victor asks?  
Yes we have Uncle Vic and we're both disgusted with what this woman is doing just because we're gay, Sonny tells Victor.  
Victor and I are disgusted by that too Sonny, You and Will are fantastic fathers, so what if you're gay what does that matter, Maggie says entering the room.  
Unfortunately it still matters to some people, they have a hard time accepting people like Will and I and how we live our lives, Sonny tells Maggie.  
Maggie shakes her head.

Upstairs Will sits at the desk in the sitting room off his and Sonny's bedroom and thinks about ways they can keep Jacob.  
What if I called EJ and asked him to have Julia Lawson killed, would he do that for me, could I live with myself afterward, no that's not the answer, buy her off, maybe if I gave her 5 million dollars she might let us keep him, Will's mind swirls with different ideas and scenarios.  
No, Victor won't let us loose Jacob, he said Jacob is a Kiriakis after all and he loves Sonny, Will thinks.  
Will, Sonny say's entering the room.  
You seemed deep in thought when I came in, Sonny tells Will.  
Yes Sonny I was thinking about Jacob and how we can't loose him, Will says.  
Don't worry babe, Uncle Vic has the situation under control and will not let us loose Jacob, Sonny tells Will.  
At least I hope he can, Sonny thinks.

Where is Jacob, Will asks Sonny?  
Aunt Maggie and Uncle Vic have him right now, Sonny replies to Will smiling.  
Uncle Vic thought we might need some alone time, Sonny tells Will as he removes his own shirt and then starts kissing Wills neck.  
Will looses himself in the passion of the moment and he and Sonny make love.  
Afterward Sonny and Will talk in bed while cuddling.  
Babe did you know Uncle Vic called you a Kiriakis to my dad, Sonny tells Will.  
Really, Will replies to Sonny surprised.  
I'm honored Sonny, Victor's opinion matters to me, I guess he finally stopped thinking of me as Samantha Brady's son, and finally thinks of me as your husband, Will tells him.  
Now if we can just make sure Jacob stays a Horton - Kiriakis, Will tells Sonny as he takes Sonny's hand.  
Babe Uncle Vic won't let us loose Jacob, he's working very hard to make sure Jacob remains with us, remains a Horton - Kiriakis, so please stop worrying, Sonny tells Will.  
Your right Sonny, Will replies kissing him.  
In the mean time how about round two Sonny asks Will?  
Sure Sonny, Will replies as he starts kissing him.  
But your the bottom this time Sonny, Will says.

Will's phone rings a short time later and its Sami.  
Will whats this I hear about some aunt of Jacobs mother wanting to take him away from you and Sonny, Sami asks him?  
Mom Victor has the situation under control, Will replies.  
And how did you find out about this already, Will asks Sami?  
Justin told Adrienne who told Lucas who told me, Sami replies.  
Will why didn't you tell me about this, EJ and I might be able to help you and Sonny, Sami tells Will.  
Mom like I said Victor is handling it already, there is nothing you or EJ can do so please stay out of it, the last thing I need is for you to hatch one of your schemes, Will tells Sami.  
Will since when did you jump on the Victor Kiriakis band wagon, Sami asks him annoyed?  
Mom I told you before I think of Victor as my Uncle and I'm a member of his family so just drop it OK, I don't want to fight with you over this, Will tells Sami.  
Look I don't want to fight either Will, I love you, if you change your mind let me know we're hear for you and Sonny, OK, Sami says as she hangs up.  
What was that all about Will, Sonny asks?  
My mom heard about what's happening and wanted to help us, I turned her down, Will replies to Sonny.  
Good because the last thing we need is one of Sami's half backed schemes, Sonny tells Will.  
You can tell we're married; we both said the same thing Sonny, Will replies laughing.  
Sonny laughs too.

The following day.  
Babe I need to go to Wilson's and Club TBD to check a few things, I won't be long, could you watch Jacob till I get back, Sonny asks Will?  
Sure I just wanted to go to the gym, but I can wait till you get back, Will replies to Sonny.  
But it will cost you Mr Kiriakis, the price is one kiss, maybe two, Will tells Sonny.  
OK I think I can pay that bill Sonny replies pulling Will into a passionate kiss.  
And maybe latter we can do more then just kiss babe, Sonny tells Will as he leaves.

Later at the gym.  
Will and Tim have a training session and Tim puts Will thru a hard chest and triceps workout.  
Well Will that will get your chest growing, Tim says as Will finishes the last set.  
It sure will Tim, Will replies.  
Just remember I don't want to get as big as you Tim, Will adds.  
Don't worry Will, I'm not going to bulk up up like me, Tim replies flexing his Arms.  
How big are your arms Tim, Will asks?  
Over 19 inches Will, Tim replies striking more poses.  
So how's your contest prep going Tim, Will asks in between Tim's posing?  
Great I'm just about ready, Tim replies to Will as he stops posing.  
Will I've been practicing my posing routine when ever I can and gotten my body fat down so I'm almost ready, Tim tells Will.  
Well I think you look great, Will tells Tim.  
I hope the judges think so Will, winning would lead to more modeling work and bring me closer to my dream of owning a gym, Tim tells him.

Have you and Paul made any plans for your wedding yet Tim, Will asks?  
Well we decided on a semi traditional Japanese ceremony Will, oh and we both would like you and Sonny to be our best man's, Tim tells Will.  
We'd be honored Tim, Will replies thrilled.  
So whom would I be best man for Tim, Will asks?  
Will you'd be mine and Sonny would be Paul's, Tim replies.  
That works, Will replies to Tim nodding.  
How about a date and place for the wedding and reception, Will asks Tim?  
That's still up in the air, Paul's mom has a few ideas and they keep growing in scale, Tim tells Will laughing.  
Well just remember it's your and Paul's day, Will tells him.  
Well I better get going, I want to get home to feed Jacob, Will tells Tim as he picks up his gym bag to leave.  
Tim stays behind and removes his shirt to practice his posing routine in front of the mirrors.

Sonny guess what Will says excited as he enters their room in the Kiriakis Mansion!  
What's going on babe, Sonny replies?  
Tim and Paul want us to be each of their best man's, Will tells Sonny excited.  
Really Will that's great, Sonny replies excited.  
You will be Paul's and I will be Tim's best man, Will tells Sonny.  
It's going to be a Japanese wedding ceremony to honor Paul's grandfather, Will tells Sonny.  
I hope they will be as happy as we are, Sonny tells Will taking Wills shirt off.  
Sonny we have to feed Jacob now, Will says fighting the urge to make love.  
Will, Aunt Maggie fed Jacob, changed him and put him down for his nap already, Sonny replies kissing Will while removing the rest of his cloths.  
I did promise you more then a kiss before babe, Sonny tells Will leading him to their bed.  
Will and Sonny make love.

Later in their room as they cuddle.  
Sonny I'm still scared about Rebecca's aunt trying to take Jacob from us, Will says.  
I know babe, so am I, Sonny admits.  
But we're doing everything we can to keep that from happening, my dad hired another lawyer who specializes in discrimination against gays, Sonny tells Will.  
I still don't understand this Sonny, we have all the papers signed giving us custody from Rebecca, how can her aunt do this, Will ask Sonny upset?  
I mean Sonny you're Jacob's biological father, Will adds.  
Will calm down, Julia Lawson thinks that because we're gay we're not capable of raising a child in a healthy environment, but we have successful careers, a great home and we love one another, plus we have Ari and the twins on the way, so don't worry, Sonny tells Will.  
There's a knock at Sonny and Will's bedroom door.  
Yes Will calls out, who is it?  
It's Henderson Mr William, Mr Kiriakis would like to see you and Mr Sonny in the living room, he tells Will.  
OK tell him we'll be right down after we get dressed and check on Jacob, Will replies.  
Very good sir, Henderson replies to Will.  
Will, Sonny says hitting his arm, did you have to tell Henderson we weren't dressed, Sonny says chuckling.  
Hey I don't want to disappoint your Uncle, I mean Victor by now expects ever time he wants us to find us in bed making love so why disappoint him, Will replies laughing to Sonny.  
Sonny starts laughing too.

A few minutes later in the living room.  
Well nice of you two to get dressed and join us, Victor says to Sonny and Will as they enter the room.  
Sorry Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
This is Jonathan Wells the new lawyer Justin hired who deals with discrimination cases against gays, Victor tells Will and Sonny.  
Gentleman Mr Kiriakis and Justin have filled me in on the case, I have also reviewed the paperwork you both signed and viewed the video Justin shot of their signing, Mr Wells tells Sonny and Will.  
Mr Wells what are our chances of winning this case or better still getting it dismissed, Will asks?  
Well Mr Horton the papers already signed are enough to get the case dismissed under normal circumstances, but since Ms Lawson is suing for custody because you and your husband are gay it changes matters a bit, he replies to Will.  
Gentlemen I will do everything I can to help Justin win this case, Jonathan Wells tells Will and Sonny as well as Victor.


	29. Chapter 29

In the Kiriakis Living room Sonny and Will are meeting with Jonathan Wells a lawyer Justin hired that handles discrimination cases against gay couples.

How can Julia Lawson sue for custody just because we're gay, I mean being gay is not a crime and we're married after all, Sonny tells Mr. Wells.  
Sonny look I'm gay too so I understand your and Will's feelings but you have to understand the world we live in, not everyone accepts gay people getting married much less raising kids, Mr. Wells tells Sonny and Will.  
Look I'll do everything I can to show the court that you and Will are a loving couple and what great fathers you both are to both Jacob and Ari and will be to your twins when they're born in January, Mr. Wells tells Sonny and Will.  
OK so what do we do first to prepare for the case, Will asks Mr. Wells.  
For starters call me Jonathan, he tells Will and Sonny.  
Justin and I are trying to get Judge Sarah Harding to take the case, she has a nephew who's gay, Jonathan tells Will and Sonny.  
Won't Julia Lawson's lawyers have a problem with that, Sonny asks Jonathan?  
Well right now she doesn't appear to have a lawyer, the one she had was either fired by her or quit, I don't know which yet, Jonathan tells Sonny.  
But I plan to find out, Jonathan adds.  
What happens to the case if she doesn't find a new lawyer before the case is heard Jonathan, Will asks?  
Well in that case she can either accept a court appointed lawyer or represent herself, or try to get a postponement, Jonathan tells Will.  
I can tell you she is a very rude and nasty woman, so her chances of finding a new lawyer on her own are slim, Jonathan explains to Will and Sonny.  
I just wish we could convince the judge to dismiss the case and let Will adopt Jacob and let him and I raise him like we and Rebecca want, Sony tells Jonathan.

At the DiMera Mansion Sami and EJ are in the living room talking.  
EJ that woman wants to take Jacob away from Will and Sonny because they're gay we have to do something, Sami tells him frantic.  
Samantha I'll talk to Victor and see what's being done already to help the boys win the case, EJ replies to her.  
So please calm down Samantha, EJ adds kissing her.  
EJ can't you just have that woman killed or something, Sami asks him still frustrated?  
Samantha I can't just have someone killed, and besides it would look very suspicious if she were to have an accident while this case is being tried, EJ tells her.  
EJ I can't let Will and Sonny loose their son, not after everything they've been thru, Sami tells EJ.  
Look Samantha I won't let that woman take Jacob away from his fathers, but let me speak with Victor first about this before we make any plans, OK, EJ tells Sami.

EJ pays Victor a visit latter that day at the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Henderson, I need to speak to Mr. Kiriakis, EJ tells him.  
What the hell are you doing here DiMera, Victor asks EJ in his gruff voice.  
Victor charming as ever I see, EJ replies.  
I came here to find out about the case Jacobs's great Aunt has brought to remove him from his two fathers, EJ tells Victor.  
Let me guess Sami asked you to get involved in this, Victor replies to EJ annoyed?  
Victor I consider William a brother and Sonny too, I'm here to help them because they're family, but I need you to tell me what's being done already, EJ tells him.  
I'm taking care of the matter so go home to your wife or to your sister in law DiMera, Victor replies to EJ trying to close the door on him.  
Victor I'm here to help Sonny and William, EJ says again pushing the door open.  
Get the hell out EJ, go try to find your sister and brother; I'm more the capable of taking care of my family, Victor replies walking into the living room.  
Well its good to hear you at least refer to William as a member of your family Victor, EJ says as he follows Victor into the living room.  
Why the hell shouldn't I, he's married to my great nephew and has proven himself to be a Kiriakis even if he is Samantha Brady's son, Victor tells EJ.  
Victor I'm not leaving till you answer my questions about how you're helping William and Sonny keep their son, EJ tells him sitting down on the couch.  
Henderson call security and have EJ DiMera removed, Victor instructs him as he gets up from the couch.  
EJ, Sonny says entering the room; I guess Sami told you what's happened with Jacob?  
Yes and your gracious great uncle is refusing to tell me what he's doing to help you and William, EJ replies to Sonny.  
Security arrives and Victor tells them to remove EJ.  
Uncle Vic, EJ came here to help Will and I, so send your guards away please, Sonny asks Victor.  
Uncle Vic, EJ is family to Will and I, Sonny adds.  
Very well Sonny, get out, Victor yells at the guards.  
I hired several lawyers EJ, including a lawyer who handles discrimination cases against gays named Jonathan Wells, Victor tells him.  
Jonathan Wells I've heard of him, he's tough and has a good record of winning cases, EJ tells Sonny and Victor.  
EJ we have papers Rebecca signed as well as Will and I giving us sole custody of Jacob and allowing Will to adopt him, her main case revolves around us being gay, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny I would like to join your and William's legal team, EJ says.  
EJ that would be great, Sonny tells him relieved.  
Tell Mr. Wells to expect my call about the case so I can go over it with him Sonny, EJ replies.  
Where is William, EJ asks Sonny?  
He's upstairs bathing Jacob EJ, Sonny replies.  
All right tell him we can get together at my house after I talk to Jonathan Wells since your great Uncle is such a gracious host, EJ tells Sonny as he leaves.  
What the hell do need his help for Sonny, I already got you a great legal team, Victor asks him again using his gruff voice?  
Uncle Vic, Will and I like and trust EJ, he's family, Sonny tells Victor.  
All right Sonny if you and Will want him so be it, Victor says.

At the DiMera home the following afternoon Will and Sonny arrive to discuss the case with EJ.  
Well William where is Jacob now, EJ asks as they all sit down in the Library?  
We left him with Aunt Maggie EJ, Sonny tells him.  
OK then I spoke to Jonathan and he gave me good news, the case is being tried here in Salem by Judge Sarah Harding, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
How did you manage that, Sonny asks EJ?  
Between your Uncle and I we have a lot of influence in this town, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
EJ thank you for everything you're doing for Sonny and I, Will tells EJ.  
William you and Sonny are family, and I'll do anything to protect my family, EJ replies.

So what happens next EJ, Will asks.  
Well now that we have a judge appointed to the case she will probably send a inspection team to your home to inspect Jacobs living conditions, EJ tells Will.  
But we're not in our home right now because of all the work going on, Sonny tells EJ concerned.  
In that case they will be going to Victor's and your home both, EJ tells Sonny.  
As soon as I get word on when Judge Harding plans to send out the inspector I will let you know, in the mean time prepare for the inspection by making sure everything remains neat and clean around Jacob, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
I know what great fathers you both are so that won't be a problem for either of you, EJ adds.  
At your house I would seal off the nursery and make sure everything there is neat and clean as well, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
The workmen already sealed the doorways with plastic and covered everything in the house; we stored some items in our storage unit for safekeeping, Sonny tells EJ.  
We also moved just about everything for Jacob to the Kiriakis Mansion, Will tells EJ.  
EJ nods at Will as he writes it down in his notes.  
Good then William you and Sonny have everything in hand already, EJ replies to him.

How soon till the work is done on your house Sonny, EJ asks looking up from his notes?  
At least another month, the foundations are in and the framing has been started on the garages and is moving up to the second floor sometime next week, also the work on the basement has been started and should be done in about 4 wheels as well as the back deck, Sonny tells EJ.  
Good make sure you stay on top of the day to day work on the house, also ask your architect to supply you with a copy of the plans or better still a 3d computer model to show the court what the finished project will look like, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
Now Jonathan and I need a list from you of friends and family who can vouch on your character so please get that to me asap, EJ tells Will and Sonny. How many people EJ, Sonny asks as he makes his own notes?  
At least a dozen, make sure they understand what the court will be asking them I drew up a list of questions that may be asked, give each person a copy so they can prepare, EJ tells Sonny as he hands the list to him.  
Tell them that Jonathan or I may call them to make sure they have their answers ready if we need them in court, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
EJ what about Julia Lawson, what kind of woman is she, I mean I know she's homophobic, Will asks EJ?  
Jonathan told us she was rude and nasty too, Will adds shaking his head.  
William from what Jonathan and I and Justin have seen rude and nasty are a understatement so is homophobic, EJ tells him shaking his own head in disgust.

Victor was kind enough to share the background check he did on Julia Lawson with the legal team, she is of limited means, lives in a broken down trailer, she has a reputation of being unfriendly, rude, nasty, mean and she is racist and homophobic, EJ tells Sonny and Will.  
Then why is the court even bothering with this case, why was this case not dropped already, Sonny asks EJ?  
Look boys Jonathan and I will present this as evidence to the court, once Judge Harding sees what kind of person Julia Lawson I'm sure she will dismiss the case, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
In the mean time I want you both to continue to prepare for this, I need copies of your financial records for your selves and the clubs as well as an appraisal of your house, also William I need projections of what you will earn off the third book being published and from the movies, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
EJ we already set up trust funds for our kids so we can give you them as well, Will tells him.  
That's excellent William, I glad you boys did that already, how much is in each trust fund, EJ asks making notes?  
Two million for each child, Sonny tells EJ.  
Very good boys, very good, EJ tells Will and Sonny as he finishes his notes.  
Well I'll call Jonathan this evening and tell him what we discussed, he told me he's going to be in court all day today, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
Boys I had a nice lunch prepared on the terrace, Sami tells Will and Sonny as she comes into the room.  
Sounds great Sami, Sonny replies taking Will's hand after they get up.  
Sami, EJ, Will and Sonny go out to the terrace and have lunch together as a family, at least till Sami manages to put her foot in her mouth which she always seems to do with Will.

The following morning.  
Julia Lawson arrives in Salem with the intention of rescuing her great nephew from the disgusting men he's living with.  
Yes madam may I help you, Henderson asks answering the door at the Kiriakis Mansion?  
I here to rescue my great nephew, Julia Lawson yells at Henderson.  
Tell those two fa…. Julia Lawson starts saying till Victor cuts her off.  
Don't say it, Victor tells Julia Lawson as he walks to the front door and dismisses Henderson.  
And who the hell are you, are you of them fairies, Julia Lawson asks Victor disgusted?  
I'm Victor Kiriakis and this is my home, if your smart you leave, if not then my security guards behind you will remove you, it's your choice, Victor yells at Julia Lawson very angry.  
Julia Lawson refuses to move.  
I'm not going anywhere till I rescue my great nephew from those sinful disgusting men, Julia Lawson tells Victor.  
If men is something they can be called, them disgusting fa... , Julia Lawson starts to say again till Victor angrily cuts her off.  
Remove her; Victor yells to his security men as he slams the front door in Julia Lawson's face.  
Uncle Vic who was that, Sonny asks running down the stairs?  
Julia Lawson, Victor Replies to Sonny in his gruff voice.  
That woman is a real piece of work, Victor says taking out his phone as he walks into the living room closing the doors behind him.  
Sonny stands by the closed door wondering what Victor is up to when Will come downstairs.  
Sonny what was all the yelling I just heard, Will asks walking over to him?  
Julia Lawson just paid us a visit, Sonny tells Will as he turns around to faces him.  
Sonny that woman is NOT getting near our son, Will tells him.  
No babe she isn't, I can promise you that, Sonny tells Will looking back toward the closed living room doors.  
Sonny hugs and kisses Will and then takes his hand and leads him back upstairs.

At the DiMera Mansion.  
I want to know where Julia Lawson is, I know she arrived in Salem today, but where did she go once she arrived, EJ asks one of his men on the phone.  
Well find her NOW, EJ yells into the phone as he hangs up.  
Your man lost that crackpot, Sami yells at EJ.  
Samantha calm down I think I know where Julia Lawson went, EJ replies thinking.  
EJ makes another call and learns about Julia Lawson's visit to the Kiriakis Mansion from Will.

Lucas and Adrienne sit in Club TBD when a loud foul mouthed woman comes in demanding to see Sonny Kiriakis.  
Can I help you Ms, Lucas asks Julia Lawson?  
I demand to see Sonny Kiriakis or Will Horton, Julia Lawson yells at him.  
Look lady who are you, Lucas asks her sounding annoyed?  
Julia Lawson is who I am, She tells Lucas.  
So you're the woman who wants to take my grandson from his fathers, Lucas says in disgust looking at her.  
Get out, Adrienne yells at Julia Lawson as she walks over to her.  
What do you want with my son and his husband, Lucas asks Julia Lawson?  
I want to rescue my great nephew from those two men, if you can call them that, Julia Lawson replies to Lucas.  
And I not going nowhere till I see one of them, Julia Lawson tells Adrienne.  
I'm calling the police to have you removed then, Adrienne tells Julia Lawson.  
Adrienne pulls out her phone as JJ enters the Club in uniform.  
JJ sees the tense situation between Lucas and Adrienne and a strange woman.  
What's going on here, JJ asks Adrienne.  
JJ please remove this woman from the club, Adrienne asks him?  
Why what has she done, JJ asks Adrienne?  
I mean I cannot just remove someone unless they are causing a disturbance, JJ adds.  
Is this one of them fairy men, Julia asks Lucas pointing to JJ?  
NO he's a police officer, Lucas replies to Julia Lawson now sounding angry.  
JJ gets a disgusted look on his face when he realizes who the woman is.  
Ms the manager of this establishment has asks you to leave, please go or I'll have to arrest you as a disorderly person, JJ tells Julia Lawson.  
Julia Lawson leaves Club TBD muttering derogatory things about Will and Sonny as she goes out the door.  
Was that the woman who wants to take Jacob away from Will and Sonny, JJ asks Lucas after Julia Lawson leaves?  
Yes that is Julia Lawson, the woman who wants to take Jacob from Will and Sonny, Lucas replies with a disgusted look still on his face.

A short time latter in Salem Park JJ is walking thru the area when he discovers a body dumped in the woods just off the main trail.  
JJ bends down and checks the body for a pulse and finds none.


	30. Chapter 30

JJ discovers a body dumped in the woods in the park off the main trail leading to the lake.  
This is officer Deveraux I discovered a body in the park off the main trail, victim is a woman, please dispatch additional officers to my location, JJ says into his radio.  
Rafe arrives moments later having heard the call on his way to Club TBD for coffee.  
What do we have JJ, Rafe asks?  
Sir, I found this body just as you see it a few minutes ago, JJ replies to Rafe.  
Rafe checks the body for a pulse and finds none.  
OK, JJ we need to wait for the coroner to arrive before we can move the body, Rafe tells him.  
Any idea on who this could be JJ, Rafe asks?  
Yes sir, I believe the victim is Julia Lawson, she's the woman who wants to take Will and Sonny's son away from them because they're gay, JJ replies to Rafe.  
How do you know that this is her JJ, Rafe asks curious?  
I was on my way into Club TBD for a cup of coffee,when I observed an argument between Julia Lawson and Lucas and Adrienne, JJ replies to Rafe.  
Ms Lawson was harassing them over Will and Sonny being gay, JJ adds  
I had to ask Ms Lawson to leave because she was causing a big disturbance, JJ tells Rafe.

Other officers arrive a few minutes later along with the coroner.  
Well this woman was stabbed several times in the chest, the coroner tells Rafe.  
Was the murder weapon recovered yet, Roman asks Rafe as he walks up to the crime scene?  
NO, Rafe replies to Roman.  
Rafe has two officers begin the search, JJ wants to join them but Rafe has other plans for the new officer.  
How long has she been dead, Rafe asks the corner?  
Rafe, I mean sir, I just saw her in Club TBD less then a half hour ago, JJ reports to Rafe.  
Well from her temperature I would have to say she has only been dead a few minutes, so that fits with what Officer Deveraux just reported, the coroner tells Rafe.  
JJ I need you to locate Lucas and Adrienne and find out where they were at 1:00, Rafe instructs him.  
After them I want you to speak to Will and Sonny and see where they were at that time, Rafe instructs JJ.  
Yes sir, JJ says as he eagerly walks away to Rafe.  
And JJ stop calling me sir, Rafe yells to him in response for JJ calling him sir again.

At Club TBD a few minutes latter.  
Justin have you seen Adrienne or Lucas, JJ asks?  
NO why, Justin asks JJ as his phone rings?  
Rafe whats going on, Justin asks him on the phone?  
Justin I need t... ,JJ starts saying till Justin stops with his hand up to signal JJ to stop talking.  
A murder, where, who did, he's here right now looking for Adrienne and Lucas, who, are you sure its her, so he saw her here less then a hour ago, OK I'll be right there, Justin replies to Rafe on the phone.  
Sorry JJ but that was Rafe, he told me about the murder victim you discovered JJ, Justin says.  
To answer your question JJ I haven't seen Lucas of Adrienne today, Justin replies heading out the door.

Lucas and Adrienne arrive at Club TBD just after Justin leaves.  
Lucas doesn't JJ look handsome in his uniform, Adrienne asks Lucas when they see JJ?.  
Everyone is so proud of you JJ for getting on the police force, Lucas tells JJ offering his hand.  
JJ shakes Lucas's hand smiling, but then returns to business.  
Lucas, Adrienne I need to speak with you both in the office, JJ tells them.  
What's going on JJ, Lucas asks puzzled as they enter the office?  
JJ waits till he closes the office door before he says another word.  
Julia Lawson has been murdered Lucas, I need to know where you both were during the last hour, JJ asks Lucas and Adrienne?  
Why us JJ, wait you don't think we had anything to do with that vial woman's death do you, Lucas asks JJ shocked?  
Look Lucas it's my job, as far as I know you two were the last people Julia Lawson spoke with minutes before she was killed, JJ tells him.  
Actually so where you JJ, you asked her to leave the club remember, Lucas reminds JJ.  
I'm aware of that Lucas and I have already reported it to my superiors, JJ replies.  
OK JJ we went for a walk thru Horton square, Lucas tells him.  
Did anyone see you both there, JJ asks Lucas and Adrienne?  
I don't know, probably Adrienne says thinking.  
We did go into a baby shop to look for gifts for our grandson and granddaughter, Lucas tells JJ.  
Did you buy anything Lucas, JJ asks as he writes notes?  
Yes a few outfits for Jacob and two dresses and a toy for Ari, Lucas replies to JJ handing him a receipt.  
OK this is time stamped during the time of the murder, Lucas can I keep this to make a copy for my report, JJ asks him?  
Sure, Lucas tells JJ.  
Thank you both for your cooperation, JJ tells Lucas and Adrienne.  
JJ you handled the interview extremely well and I meant what I said we're all very proud of you, Lucas tells him as he pats him on the back.  
Thanks Lucas, JJ replies smiling before he leaves.  
Lucas you know what this means, the boys get to keep Jacob, Adrienne says thrilled.  
I hate to sound so happy with someone dead, but she was the most vial creature I ever meet, Adrienne adds.

At the Park a few minutes latter, Justin stops to call Sonny to tell him whats happened.  
Sonny its dad listen I don't have all the facts yet but Julia Lawson is dead, she was murdered and found in the park by JJ, Justin tells Sonny.  
DAD, Sonny says Shocked to Justin!  
Sonny where are you, Justin asks quickly before Sonny can say another word?  
I'm on my way to Wilson's dad, Sonny replies to Justin.  
Are they sure its her dad, Sonny asks Justin?  
Yes JJ identified her, he had just meet her at Club TBD while she was harassing your mom and Lucas, Justin tells Sonny.  
Listen make sure you and Will can account for your time during the last hour, OK I love you Sonny, Justin says as he hangs up.

After he hangs up with his father Sonny calls Will.  
Babe its over, Julia Lawson is dead, someone killed her at the park, Sonny tells Will.  
Will are you at the Mansion, Sonny asks?  
No Maggie is watching Jacob so I'm at the gym training with Tim, Will replies to Sonny.  
OK babe but we have to celebrate, Sonny tells Will.  
Wait babe I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Sonny tells Will.  
I know what you meant Sonny, Will replies.  
Sonny who killed her, do they know, Will asks?  
No dad didn't have any facts yet, Sonny tells Will.  
Well if you hear anything more let me know Sonny, I love you, Will tells Sonny as he hangs up.  
Will anything wrong, Tim asks?  
I'm sorry Tim I have to go, Will says picking up his gym bag and running out.  
Tim what's up with Will, he ran right past him without saying a word, Paul asks him?  
I don't know he got a call from Sonny and left right after it, Tim replies to Paul.

Tim do you have any more clients to train today, Paul asks Tim changing the subject?  
No, Will was the last one Paul, Tim replies.  
Well how about you put on this and let me film your posing routine for the bodybuilding contest next week, Paul says showing Tim a digital camera and handing him his posing suit.  
Tim leads Paul to a empty aerobics room in the gym.

Dad, Will calls out seeing Lucas walking thru Horton square.  
Will did you hear that Julia Lawson is dead, Lucas asks his son after Will catches up to him?  
Yes I heard dad, Sonny called me while I was working out at the gym, Will replies.  
Dad who could have done this, Will asks Lucas?  
I don't know Will, Lucas replies.  
Sonny told me that Julia Lawson was harassing you and Adrienne at Club TBD just before she was killed, Will says concerned.  
Will you don't think I had something to do with it do you, Lucas asks his son?  
Dad no, but you have to admit that anyone connected with Sonny and I are probably going to be suspects, Will replies.  
Will, you were at the gym working out, Adrienne and I were purchasing things for our grand kids, where was Sonny, Lucas asks?  
I don't know dad he left the mansion before I did, Will tells Lucas worried.

Will runs off to see Sonny at Wilson's.  
Sonny we need to talk, Will says locking the office door behind him.  
Babe what's wrong, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny where were you at approx 1:00, Will asks?  
Babe I know why you're asking me that, I didn't kill Julia Lawson, Sonny replies to Will surprised he asked.  
Sonny I don't think you killed her I'm just worried that the police may think you did if you can't account for the time, Will tells Sonny.  
Will I was at the house checking on some of the work being done, I have a surprise I had done for you as a present, I also had lunch with Gabi and Ari, Sonny tells Will.  
Will breaths a sigh of relief.  
OK then the contractor and Gabi can vouch for you Sonny, that's good, Will replies.  
Will what about your dad or my mom, Sonny asks?  
Dad told me he and your mom were shopping for our kids at the time and they have a receipt that's time stamped, Will replies to Sonny.  
Thank god, Sonny tells Will relieved.  
Will and Sonny kiss for a few minutes, then head out of the office together hand in hand.

JJ arrives at Wilson's to question Sonny and Will.  
Will, Sonny I need to ask you both some questions about something that's happened, JJ says entering Wilson's.  
JJ we heard about Julia Lawson being murdered already, Sonny tells him.  
I figured by now both your dads would have called you guys, JJ tells Will and Sonny.  
Will where were you at 1:00 today, JJ asks him?  
At the gym I had a personal training session with Tim, Will replies.  
OK Will, JJ says writing it down.  
Sonny where were you at 1:00 today, JJ asks?  
I was at the house talking to the contractor about the work being done, I also saw Gabi and Ari too, we had lunch at your place, Sonny tells JJ.  
OK thanks guys, JJ says after he writes some notes.  
Sorry if I interrupted anything guys, JJ says to Will and Sonny.  
Sonny gets a mischievous look on his face.  
Hey babe didn't you think JJ's butt looks great in his uniform pants, Sonny playfully asks Will.  
You know Sonny you're right, Will replies laughing.  
You're never going to forget that joke are you Sonny, JJ replies laughing.  
Nope, Sonny replies to JJ also laughing.

Well I guess we're cleared from the suspect list babe, Sonny tells Will after JJ leaves.  
Sonny kisses Will, I love you Will, He tells him.  
I love you Sonny, Will replies kissing Sonny.  
Well I better get back to the Mansion, I sure Maggie has things to do besides watch Jacob, Will says.  
Wait up babe I coming too, Sonny tells Will.  
I want to spend some time with our son and his father, Sonny adds patting Wills butt.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Will, why don't you take a shower, I'll be up in a minute, Sonny tells Will.  
Uncle Vic I need to speak to you, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny why so serious you should be happy that bitch is dead, Victor tells him.  
Jacob is yours and Will's, Victor adds.  
Uncle Vic about that, Sonny hesitates before he asks his question.  
Well Sonny what is it, Victor asks him knowing whats on Sonny's mind?  
Uncle Vic I need to know, you didn't you have anything to do with Julia Lawson's murder did you, Sonny asks Victor?  
And if I had then what Sonny, Victor asks becoming angry?  
Uncle Vic please don't misunderstand me, If you did I know you did it to help Will and I because you love us, Sonny tells him after realizing how his question sounded.  
Victor calms down after realizing Sonny was not accusing him but just asking him out of concern.  
No Sonny I didn't, but I wonder who the hell did, Victor replies curious.

Upstairs in Will and Sonny's bathroom Will stands in the shower naked.  
Sonny quickly strips off his cloths so he can join Will in the shower for some fun.  
Hi babe, Sonny says getting in the shower with Will.  
Will smiles then wraps his arms around Sonny and they kiss.  
So lets celebrate, Sonny says excited.

Later in Jacobs room, Will and Sonny play with their son.  
Hi boys, Justin says as he enters Jacobs's room, and how's my grandson today, Justin asks looking at Jacob in Wills arms?  
He's great dad, Sonny replies.  
And he's all ours Justin, Will says

Will have you and Sonny heard from your surrogate lately, Justin asks changing the subject?  
Yes Justin I just spoke to her this morning, everything is going great, she is due late January around the 25 the Dr said, Will replies.  
I bet you and Sonny are excited, this little guy and Ari will have more siblings, Justin says thrilled.  
Dad, Will and I are counting down the days till the twins are born, Sonny tells Justin.  
Sonny how's the house coming, Justin asks?  
Great the contractor is ahead of schedule, I think Uncle Vic promised him a bonus if he finishes early, Sonny tells Justin.  
Yes that sounds like something he would do, Justin replies to Sonny.

Dad can Will's adoption of Jacob go thru now, Sonny asks looking at Jacob in Will's arms?  
Yes I'll speak to the judge and have it moved thru, Justin tells Sonny.  
So how about letting me hold my grandson, Justin asks Will?  
Of course, Will replies handing Jacob to Justin.  
I love you Jacob, Justin says kissing him on the forehead.  
And I love you boys too, Justin adds looking at Will and Sonny.

Justin anything new on Julia Lawson's murder, Will asks?  
No the police are still investigating, Justin tells Will.  
Do they have any leads, Will asks Justin?  
Well Will the police are still interviewing people to try to piece together what exactly happened, Justin replies.  
I was glad to hear you and Sonny as well as Adrienne and Lucas have been cleared already from the suspect list, Justin tells Will sounding relieved.  
Well I think it's time to give this little man back to one of his fathers, Justin says handing Jacob to Sonny.  
Sonny puts Jacob in his crib for a nap, then returns to Will and Justin.  
Dad do you think it could have been someone trying to stop her from taking Jacob from us, Sonny asks Justin worried?  
Well Sonny that's where the police are starting their investigation, I'm sure that they're also looking to see if it was say a robbery gone wrong, or maybe even someone from her home town who followed her here to kill her, she wasn't a very nice person after all, Justin tells him.  
Well I should go and see if they're any new leads in the case, Justin says as he leaves the room.  
Sonny is it just me or was your dad acting a little funny just now, Will asks?  
No its definitely not just you babe, Sonny replies to Will with a worried look on his face.

A short time later in their room.  
Will I was thinking, we need to spend some quality time with Ari, lets ask Gabi if we can have her for a few days, Sonny tells Will.  
I already called her Sonny I was keeping it as a surprise, Ari should be here in about a hour, Maggie has a room ready for her, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny gets a big smile on his face knowing that Ari is coming.  
I love you Will, Sonny says kissing him passionately till they hear Jacob crying on the baby monitor.  
Our son is calling us, Will tells Sonny.  
Well lets go see what he wants, Sonny says taking Will's hand.

At the DiMera Mansion EJ gets a call.  
Dead, EJ says surprised to his police contact.  
What happened to her, EJ asks his police contact?  
Sir the investigation is just starting, so I don't know what exactly happened, EJ's police contact tells him.  
Well find out, EJ tells his police contact as he slams down his phone.  
EJ what happened, who's dead, Sami asks?  
Julia Lawson is dead, EJ replies to Sami.  
Good riddance to that woman, she got what she deserved, Sami replies to EJ.  
Samantha how do you know Julia Lawson got what she deserved, EJ asks curious?  
I didn't tell you how she died, just that she was dead Samantha, EJ adds.  
Lucas called to tell me Will and Sonny get to keep Jacob, he also told me she was murdered, Sami admits to EJ.  
Have the police learned anything more EJ, Sami asks?  
NO but Will, Sonny, Adrienne and Lucas have all been cleared from the suspect list already, EJ tells Sami.  
Well that's good news EJ, Sami replies relieved.

Samantha where were you this afternoon, EJ asks her?  
I was out shopping for the remodel of the house EJ, Sami replies nervous.  
Wait you don't think I may have killed her do you EJ, Sami asks him shocked?  
Well Samantha the thought had crossed my mind, EJ replies.


	31. Chapter 31

In Will and Sonny's room in the Kiriakis mansion later that night Will and Sonny are laying in bed talking about the murder of Julia Lawson..  
Sonny can I ask you something, did you consider killing Julia Lawson yourself, or asking Victor to have it done, Will asks sitting up in bed in a serious tone?  
I hate to admit it babe but I did, it must have been the Kiriakis in me, Sonny tells Will also sitting up in bed.  
How about you Will, Sonny asks curious?  
I hate to admit it but I thought about asking EJ to have it done for a split second Sonny, or even offering her money to buy Jacob, but I dismissed both thoughts a second after I thought of them, Will replies shaking his head.  
Hey babe it's all right to have those thoughts as long as you make the right decision to ignore them, and you did and so did I, Sonny tells Will taking his hand.  
Will and Sonny lay back down and cuddle.  
Sonny I hope no one did this for us, I really do, Will tells Sonny.  
I hope so to Will, Sonny replies caressing his face.  
Jacob crying is heard over the baby monitor and Sonny goes to check on their son.  
Someone needs a diaper change, Sonny says carrying Jacob to the changing table.  
Will stands in the doorway watching Sonny and Jacob together listening to Sonny sing to their son after he puts him back too bed.

At the Salem PD the following morning.  
JJ I reviewed your report on Sonny, Will, Adrienne and Lucas, you did a great job following up on their alibis of where they were when the murder occurred, I'm also happy to say you also cleared Gabi and Tim as well due to how through you were, Roman tells him.  
Thanks sir, JJ replies.  
Sir one question, since Gabi and I live at Will and Sonny's and they are my relatives and close friends, doesn't that make me also a suspect, JJ asks Roman in a serious tone?  
JJ you're a police officer and you found the victim, so no I don't consider you a suspect, Roman replies.  
Someone who murders a person tries to hide their victim, not report it's whereabouts, and as to your being a relative and friend of Sonny and Will, most of the people in Salem are related to one of them or are their friends or both, I mean I'm Will's grandfather, Roman adds.  
Yes sir, JJ replies to Roman nodding.  
JJ I want you to stay on this case and work closely with Rafe, he's taken the lead on it, Roman tells him.  
Thank you sir, JJ replies to Roman.  
And JJ, stop calling me sir, Roman tells him.  
OK Roman, JJ replies.

JJ leaves Romans office and reports to Rafe.  
Rafe, Roman told me to report to you on the Julia Lawson case, what would you like me to do, JJ asks?  
I need you to continue to interview suspects on this list JJ, Rafe tells him.  
Start with the people close to Will and Sonny, Rafe adds.  
JJ reads the list, which is very long and looks at the first few names on it.  
EJ DiMera, Sami DiMera, Justin Kiriakis, Victor Kiriakis, Paul Norita, Kate Roberts, Marlena Evans, JJ makes a copy of the list and leaves to continue the interviews.

JJ decides to go to see Sami and EJ first at the DiMera Mansion.  
Sami I need to ask you some questions, JJ tells her.  
JJ you look very handsome in that uniform, I bet your mom and Gabi must be very proud of you, Sami says.  
Thanks Sami, but I need to know where you were on Tuesday at 1:00 in the afternoon, JJ tells her taking out his note pad.  
I was at the decorators going over some plans for the house, Sami replies.  
I need the name of the decorator and their address and phone number Sami, JJ says.  
Sami goes to get the information for JJ and returns a minute latter with a card.  
Here's her card, Sami replies handing it to JJ.  
Thank you for cooperation, JJ tells Sami.  
Is EJ here, JJ asks Sami?  
Yes he's in the Library, Sami replies to JJ.  
Is that it over there Sami, JJ asks pointing to a set of doors in the hall?  
Yes it is JJ, Sami replies.  
JJ goes over and knocks on the door to the library.

Yes come in, EJ calls out from the desk.  
Well Officer JJ Deveraux welcome, EJ tells JJ taking off his reading glasses.  
EJ I need to ask you some questions, JJ tells him.  
Yes officer, how can I help you, EJ replies to JJ?  
EJ I need to know where you were Tuesday at 1:00, JJ asks him?  
I was here on a business call, I can tell you with whom I was speaking as well as furnish you with the phone records, EJ tells him.  
Did anyone see you in the house making the call EJ, JJ asks?  
Yes our maid and I forgot I also had just finished a meeting with Jonathan Wells a lawyer working with me on the case for Will and Sonny, EJ tells JJ.  
The maid brought in sandwiches and coffee after he arrived, EJ adds.  
And what time did that meeting end EJ, JJ asks writing notes?  
Approx 1:00, perhaps a bit before, EJ replies to JJ.  
So then you went from you meeting with Jonathan Wells to making your business call EJ, JJ asks?  
Yes, EJ replies to JJ.  
I'll need contact information for Jonathan Wells and also I need to speak to your maid, JJ tells EJ.  
Of course anything I can do to help you JJ, EJ replies handing him the number to call for Jonathan Wells as well as summoning the maid.  
JJ finishes up at the DiMera mansion and then leaves to check on Sami and EJ's alibis.

At the Kiriakis Mansion Will is sitting in the living room reading when his phone rings.  
Hello Jake, no, no Jake I'm not going on a book tour, NO, Look Sonny and I have a son that's less then six months old to take care of besides our daughter and we still have the twins on the way in January, so the answer is no, good bye Jake, Will shouts hanging up.  
What was that all about Will, Victor asks walking into the living room?  
My publisher wanted me to go on a book tour in a few weeks Victor, I told him no, Will replies looking at his phone annoyed.  
How the hell does he expect you to do a book tour with a new baby and two more due soon, Victor asks Will?  
He doesn't seem to have grasped that Victor; he's single and has no kids, Will replies.  
Will looks deep in thought for a moment then starts nodding his head.  
I think Sonny is right, I need to hire a go between so I don't have to deal with Jake directly anymore, Will tells Victor.

Sounds like a good idea Will, Victor replies.  
He seems to have aggravated you, Victor adds.  
Your right he did, Will replies.  
At least he wasn't on my back yet about the fourth book, I plan to tell him I'm taking a year off from writing it, Will tells Victor.  
Maybe you and Sonny should hire a nanny Will to help with the babies, Maggie says entering the room with coffee.  
We plan to Maggie, but not right away, we want time to bond with our kids first, Will replies.  
Sounds like you and Sonny have everything well planned out Will, Victor says drinking his coffee.  
This has been both Sonny's and my dream of having a family with several kids and we don't want to miss a moment of it, Will tells Maggie and Victor sounding very happy.  
Victor gives a nod of approval to Will.  
Maggie has a big smile.

Will hears Jacob cry on the baby monitor and gets up to go check on him when Maggie asks if she could go and check him instead.  
OK, Will replies to Maggie smiling.  
But if he needs a diaper change call me, Will tells Maggie.  
I can change a diaper Will, Maggie replies.  
Well if you do don't stand directly in front of him Maggie, our son is an excellent shot, Will warns her chuckling.  
A excellent shot, Victor repeats confused to Will and Maggie?  
Boys will be boys Victor, Maggie replies laughing.  
Victor gets a look on his face that indicates he understands what they meant.  
Thank you Will for letting her do that and for letting her take care of Jacob sometimes, she's been angry with me for letting Brady and his son move out, Victor tells Will.  
Will nods smiling.  
Maggie comes downstairs a few minutes later and enters the living room carrying Jacob.  
Hello Jacob, Will says as Maggie hands him to Will.  
Did he need to be changed Maggie, Will asks?  
No I think he just missed his father, Maggie tells Will.  
So how is my great great nephew today, Victor asks looking at Jacob in Will arms?  
Victor I think it will be a while before he can answer you, Maggie replies.  
His big smile just answered my question Maggie, Victor replies looking at Jacob.

A few hours latter.  
The doorbell rings at the DiMera Mansion and EJ answers it.  
Rafe what can I do for you, EJ asks?  
I need to see Sami, Rafe replies to EJ in an urgent tone.  
What about, EJ asks Rafe concerned?  
Officer Deveraux gave her a very through interview already, EJ adds.  
I need to know where she was when Julia Lawson was murdered, Rafe tells EJ.  
Rafe she already told JJ that, EJ replies puzzled.  
Rafe hello, Sami says in greeting coming down the stairs.  
What can I do for you, Sami asks Rafe?  
Sami, JJ checked on your alibi and it doesn't cover the time in question, Rafe replies to her and EJ.  
Rafe are you arresting her for suspension of murder, EJ asks?  
No, I came here as a friend to tell Sami she needs to rethink the statement she made to JJ, Rafe tells EJ.  
Sami think where exactly where you that day, think, Rafe tells her.  
Samantha you told me you were getting things for the remodel of the house, I need you to remember every place you went and anyone you talked to, EJ tells her.  
Sami think about it and call JJ at the Salem PD and tell him you need to amend your statement, OK, and Sami, EJ I was not here, Rafe tells them.  
Thank you Rafe, EJ says as he leaves.

EJ stares at Sami curious about where she really was.  
Samantha where were you that day, EJ asks?  
And what did you really do, EJ adds.  
SAMANTHA, EJ says after she is silent for a few minutes!  
OK, EJ I considered killing that bitch, but I didn't do it I swear, Sami finally replies.  
What did you do Samantha, EJ asks growing angry?  
I called one of your men and I meet with him, Sami admits to EJ.  
One of my men, where you planning to have him kill Julia Lawson for you, EJ asks Sami sounding very angry?  
Yes I was EJ, I was doing it for Will, after the horrible childhood I gave him I owe him happiness now, Sami tells EJ.  
Did William know what you were planning to do Samantha, EJ asks.  
NO, I don't think he would approve EJ, Sami replies.  
Well that's good, at least you didn't involve William in your latest scheme, EJ replies to Sami.  
Samantha I need to know which one of my men you called and met with, EJ tells her still sounding very angry.  
Sami becomes quiet again.  
Samantha, EJ yells!  
Joseph Mazannvio, Sami replies finally to EJ.  
You called my best hit man for this Samantha, EJ says shocked and angry?  
Well it was the only name I knew, I remembered hearing his name when you wanted to kill Andre so I thought he could handle this for me without you knowing, Sami replies to EJ.  
Samantha did you have him do this, EJ asks?  
He said he wouldn't do it without your approval, Sami tells EJ.  
Well that's good at least, EJ tells Sami relieved.  
Samantha don't you ever go behind my back like this again do you understand, EJ asks her?  
EJ stares at Sami waiting for her to answer him.  
OK EJ, Sami replies finally.

Now we have a problem, we need to establish a alibi for you that doesn't involve you meeting my man, but goes along with the statement you already gave JJ, EJ tells her.  
I was only trying to help Will and Sonny keep Jacob, Sami says as EJ pulls out his phone.  
I know that Samantha, EJ replies.  
EJ walks into the hall to make his call and returns a few minutes later to Sami in the Library.  
Samantha you gave JJ the wrong person to contact, you meet with James Thomson not Karen Lawrence do you understand, EJ asks her?  
Yes I'll call JJ and tell him I made a mistake when I handed him the card, I gave him Karen's by mistake, Sami tells EJ.  
What did James and I talk about EJ, Sami asks?  
He's waiting for your call Samantha, EJ replies handing her his phone.  
Make sure you get your stories straight, EJ adds.  
Sami calls James Thomson and they settle on their story, then Sami calls JJ and tells him she gave him the wrong card.  
Thank you EJ, Sami tells him kissing him.  
Samantha I know why you did what you did, but don't ever do it again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, EJ asks her.  
Yes EJ I promise, Sami replies.  
EJ and Sami kiss.

Latter at the DiMera Mansion EJ gets a call.  
What, when did she arrive, well where is she now, what do you mean you lost her, I want her found immediately, EJ yells into the phone.  
EJ what's wrong, Sami asks worried?  
It's Kristen, Samantha she's here in Salem and my men can't find her, EJ replies worried.


	32. Chapter 32

EJ how could your men loose Kristen, Sami asks scared?  
I don't know Samantha, EJ replies also scared.  
I'm having my men combing ever inch of Salem looking for Kristen, they'll find her Samantha, EJ adds.  
Why did they even allow her to come back to Salem, why didn't they just kill her, Sami asks EJ panicked.  
Because I told them not to Samantha, I want to talk to her before I decide to do anything, EJ tells Sami.  
Samantha she's still my sister, EJ reminds her.  
And Andre is your brother, if Kristen in here where is he, Sami asks EJ.  
I've received news from Italy Samantha, Andre is dead for good, EJ tells her.  
Are you sure this time EJ, Sami asks?  
Yes Samantha I had the body positively ID and had it cremated and the ashes scattered., EJ replies.  
Now if only Kristen was dead too, Sami tells EJ leaving the room in a huff.  
Samantha, EJ calls after her!

At the Kiriakis Mansion Will is sitting at the desk in the sitting room working on something when Sonny comes in.  
Hi babe what are you working on, Sonny asks Will?  
Something for Jacob, Will replies to Sonny looking up.  
I've been going thru the suitcase of memento's Rebecca left for Jacob and I'm trying to write a biography for him so he knows what a brave woman his mother was, Will replies to Sonny.  
Sonny glances at Will's laptop.  
What are all those emails on you computer babe, Sonny asks Will curious seeing at least 20 new ones?

I contacted the army unit Rebecca last served in, I thought maybe some of her friends and colleagues might write something we could give Jacob when he's older, Will tells Sonny.  
There are a lot of emails here babe, Sonny tells Will.  
I know Sonny the company commander told his unit what I was doing and why and they in turn contacted some of the patients she saved.  
I've been getting emails from all over the country from former patients she saved and from their family members too, Will tells Sonny.  
Rebecca saved a lot of soldier's lives both as a medic and as a nurse, Will adds.  
Are these commendations babe, Sonny asks Will.  
Yes she apparently put herself in harm's way countless times to save injured solders lives, Will replies to Sonny.  
I cried when I read a lot of the messages Sonny, Will adds warning him as he starts reading them.  
Sonny reads a few of the messages and breaks down in Will arms.  
Will, I'm glad you're doing this, you're right Jacob has to know how great his mom was, Sonny tells Will.  
Look at the medals Rebecca earned Sonny I want to have them framed to hang in his room, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny look at some of these pictures that I was sent thru email, look at this man she saved who lost both legs he's standing on prosthetic legs playing with his kids and it's all thanks to Rebecca, Will says with tears in his kids wrote a note telling Jacob that because of her they have their daddy, Will says crying to Sonny. Sonny reads a few more emails and he and Will cry more.

Sonny goes downstairs to make a few calls so he won't interrupt Will.  
Hi it's Sonny Kiriakis has the new stove and double oven been installed yet in the kitchen, great, how about opening the wall, great, you could that's even better, what, no he didn't tell me about that, no I guess it was meant to be a surprise for me like the kitchen changes are for him, OK, yes. I'll drop by this afternoon see you then, Sonny says into his phone as he hangs up with the contractor working on his and Will's home.  
What's going on Sonny, Victor asks?  
I was just touching base with the contractor on some surprises I had done to the kitchen for Will Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
That kitchen was just redone Sonny, Victor replies.  
I know Uncle Vic but since Will like to cook now I got him a new chef's stove and a double oven, so some changes had to be made, Sonny explains to Victor.  
Plus Will and I wanted the wall between the kitchen and the dinning room removed so we can cook and watch the kids in the living room, lucky the contractor was able to match the cabinets for the island that's taking the walls place, Sonny tells Victor.  
I heard you say something about Will not telling you something, Victor asks Sonny curious?  
Yes he had them do a surprise in what will be my home office; he had them install built in's because he knows I love them, Sonny replies to Victor. Where is Will, Victor asks Sonny.  
He's working on a project for Jacob when he gets older, a biography of his mother, he contacted the Army unit she served in and they have sent a lot of information about her, Sonny replies to Victor.  
Sounds like a great idea, Victor tells Sonny.  
Well I promised Will we could take Ari and Jacob for a walk since it's such a nice day out, Sonny tells Victor as he leaves the room.

In Horton Square a short time latter, Will and Sonny have Jacob and Ari out for a walk in the park  
Babe is he warm enough do you think, Sonny asks Will looking at Jacob in the stroller?  
Yes Sonny I bundled him up and I have a extra blanket for him just in case, Will replies pulling part of it out of the bag he's carrying.  
Ari look it's your great grandma Marlena, Sonny says seeing her at a table.  
Hi grandma, Will says to Marlena smiling.  
Will, Sonny, Ari and OH look at Jacob, Marlena says thrilled.

Will, Sonny can I hold him, Marlena asks looking at Jacob?  
Sure Marlena, Sonny tells her picking up Jacob and giving him to Marlena.  
Ari isn't you baby brother cute, Marlena asks her?  
Yes Grandma Marlena he is and I'm his big sister, Ari says proudly.

I know you're a wonderful big sister, Marlena says kissing her.  
Sonny, grandma can I get you coffee, Will asks them?  
Nothing for me Will, Marlena replies.  
Sounds good Will, Sonny replies.  
Will I have juice boxes at the Club fro Ari, Nate knows where they are babe, Sonny tells Will as he heads off to Club TBD.  
You guys make such a cute family, Marlena tells Sonny still holding Jacob.  
Thanks Marlena, Sonny replies.  
In the bushes nearby Kristen looks on at Marlena holding Jacob and gets angry.  
Be happy while you can Marlena, because it won't last for long, I'll see to that, Kristen thinks.  
Will returns to the table a few minutes latter with coffee for him and Sonny and a juice box for Ari.  
Sonny I thought I saw someone watching all of you from the bushes over there as I came back with the coffee, Will tells him.  
Sonny gets up and checks but finds no one there.  
I guess it was my imagination Sonny, Will tells him after Sonny returns to the table.  
Babe who did you think you saw in the bushes, Sonny asks Will?  
I thought it was a woman Sonny, Will replies.

A woman, why would some one watch us from the bushes Will, Marlena asks him?  
Forget it grandma, Sonny with everything that's been going on my imagination is just working overtime.  
Well how is my great granddaughter doing, are you excited about the twins coming in a few months Ari, Marlena asks?  
Yes grandma Marlena, daddy and da da said I'd have another brother and sister to be big for, Ari replies.  
Marlena laughs and kisses Ari.  
Well boys I have a appointment soon so I have to go, Marlena says as she returns Jacob to Sonny.  
Marlena kisses Will, Sonny, Jacob and Ari goodbye and leaves.

A short time latter.  
Kristen breaks into Marlene's house and plants a knife in her desk drawer.  
After she leaves she finds a pay phone and makes a call to the Salem PD.  
I know who killed Julia Lawson, I saw Dr Marlena Evans leaving the park at 1:00 on Tuesday, she had knife that had blood on it in her hand, Kristen tells the officer in a disguised voice.  
Who is this, JJ asks?  
Kristen hangs up the phone and leaves quickly.  
JJ goes to Rafe and tells him about the call he just got.  
JJ it had to be a prank call, Rafe tells him dismissing the tip.  
Rafe aren't well obligated to at least check out the story, I mean Marlena is on the list of suspects you gave me, JJ asks him?  
OK you're right check it out JJ, Rafe tells him.

A short time latter Marlena returns home after her appointment.  
JJ knocks on her door.  
JJ Hi what can I do for you, Marlena asks?  
Marlena I need to asks you some questions, I need to know where you where at 1:00 on Tuesday, JJ tells her.  
Well I was here alone, I think I was reading thru some paperwork JJ, Why, Marlena asks?  
Marlena I need your permission to take a look around your home, JJ tells her.  
Look around why, Wait JJ you don't think I killed that woman do you, Marlena asks shocked?  
May I search Marlena, JJ asks again?  
OK sure, Marlena replies.  
I have nothing to hide, Marlena adds.  
JJ looks around while Marlena watches from a chair; JJ soon reaches her desk and starts opening the drawers when he finds a knife.  
Marlena is this yours JJ asks as he removes the knife with gloves on and secures it in a evidence bag?  
No, I never saw it before, Marlena replies shocked to JJ.  
JJ calls into the station and tells a shocked Rafe what he has found and where.  
Rafe I hate to do it but procedure states I have to bring her in, JJ tells him.  
NO JJ wait till I get there, Rafe instructs him.  
Rafe arrives at Marlene's a few minutes latter and JJ shows him the knife and where he found it.  
Marlena I need you to accompany JJ to the station for further questioning, Rafe tells her.  
Rafe, JJ I didn't kill that woman, you know me, I would never hurt someone much less kill them, Marlena tells them.  
Marlena please go with JJ to the station, we need to investigate this further before I know if we have to place you under arrest, Rafe tells her.

Rae makes a through search of Marlene's home; he has the desk as well as the door's dusted for finger prints.  
Rafe, what have you found so far, Roman asks?  
Just the knife JJ discovered in the desk, I sent it to the lab already to see if it's the one used to kill Julia Lawson, Rafe tells Roman.  
Rafe it's not possible that Marlena murdered Julia Lawson, for starters how did she even know her, Julia Lawson was killed the very afternoon she arrived and knew no one in Salem, Roman tells Rafe.  
Roman I don't believe it either, but for the moment we need to keep investigating, Rafe replies.  
Rafe fills in Roman on the tip call JJ got earlier.

Marlena arrives at the Salem PD and JJ puts her in a interview room.  
Marlena can I get you anything, coffee or water, JJ asks her.  
No JJ but I'd like to call my lawyer if you don't mind, Marlena tells him.  
JJ gives Marlena a phone to use and then waits till she's done.  
EJ it's Marlena listen I'm at the Police department, JJ found a knife that may have been used to kill Julia Lawson in my home, could you come down here please, Marlena asks?  
I'll be right there Marlena, until I arrive say nothing, EJ warns her.  
EJ what's going on, Sami asks?  
Marlena has been taken in for questioning for the murder of Julia Lawson Samantha, EJ tells her.  
WHAT, Sami yells out to EJ!  
I'm calling Rafe and my dad, how dare they arrest my mother, Sami screams!  
Samantha she was just brought in for questioning, not arrested so calm down, I have to get down there, EJ tells her as he runs out the door.  
Wait EJ I'm coming too, Sami yells to EJ.  
NO SAMANTHA, stay here, I'll call you as soon as I know something, please remain calm and stay here, EJ tells her.

At the Kiriakis Mansion Will and Sonny are in Ari's room.  
Ari can you tell me what sound a cat makes, Will asks her after showing her a flash card?  
Meow daddy, Ari replies.  
Ari how about this one, Sonny asks as he shows her a card with a pig on it?  
Oink da da, Ari replies.  
Excuse me Mr. William but I have a call for you from Samantha DiMera, Henderson tells him as he hands Will a cordless phone.  
Will takes the phone into the hall.  
Mom what's wrong, ARRESTED why, Will yells into the phone to Sami.  
Will she was taken to the Salem PD by JJ and EJ is on his way down to see her, I just thought I should tell you, Sami says crying into the phone.

Mom don't worry EJ is an excellent Lawyer, Grandma Marlena will be just fine, Will tells Sami.  
Sami tells Will everything she knows.  
Babe what's going on, Sonny asks?  
Grandma Marlena was taken to the police department they found a knife the may have been used to kill Julia Lawson in her home, Will tells Sonny.  
Will it's going to be OK, they found a knife, everyone has knives, and you know Marlena would never kill someone, Sonny tells him.  
Your right Sonny, Will replies.

Will gets lost in thought for a moment.  
What where you thinking about babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Knives, Will replies to Sonny.  
Sonny I forgot to tell you something strange that happened the other day I went to the house to pick up some stuff, any way while I was in the kitchen I noticed on of the knives you bought was missing, Will tells him.  
Babe that doesn't mean anything, maybe Gabi needed a knife and borrowed it, or the contractor used it for something, Sonny tells Will.  
Will decides to call JJ and tell him about the missing knife.  
Sonny, I just spoke to JJ and the knife they found is ours and it was the murder weapon, Will tells him.  
JJ wants our permission to conduct a search of our house, I told him to go ahead, Will tells Sonny.  
Does he think someone broke into our house and stole it, Sonny asks Will?  
JJ seems to think it's a possibility, Will replies to Sonny.

A short time later Rafe calls Sonny.  
Sonny is stunned by what Rafe has told him.  
Babe it looks like someone was staying in our guest room, the police have searched for fingerprints and found none, but they did find a wig, Sonny tells Will.  
So whoever was staying in our house must be the person who killed Julia Lawson, Will tells Sonny.

At the Salem PD.  
JJ did we get any fingerprints on the knife used to kill Julia Lawson, Rafe asks?  
No the knife was wiped clean, JJ replies to Rafe.


	33. Chapter 33

At the Kiriakis Mansion in Will and Sonny's room.  
Will why would someone break into our house and sleep in the guest room, and how did they get past the alarm system Uncle Vic had installed, and why would they take the knife that's missing from the kitchen, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny it doesn't make sense unless the person needed a place to hide, Will replies.  
Will suddenly gets a look on his face like he has an idea of who it could be.  
Sonny maybe we should call EJ and speak with Victor they might have some idea who it could be, since the police are baffled, Will tells him not ready to share his theory.  
Will you have someone in mind don't you babe, Sonny asks?  
Yes I'm afraid I do Sonny, but you may not believe me, Will replies.  
Babe, please just tell me, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sonny grandma Marlena is being accused of murder and the knife used came from our house, JJ said he got a anonymous tip stating the person saw grandma leaving the murder scene, on top of that someone was sleeping undiscovered in our guestroom apparently hiding from someone, only one name comes to mind, Kristen DiMera, Will replies.  
Kristen, but she died last year in Italy; she fell out a window after she tried to push Marlena out of it, Sonny replies shocked.  
Will I think your reaching, Sonny adds.  
Sonny sits quietly for a minute thinking about Will's theory and he starts to see what Will did.  
You know babe you may be right, DiMera's have a habit of returning from the dead, and Marlena killing Julia Lawson makes no sense, and since we know how much Kristen hates Marlena somehow this theory of yours makes sense, Sonny admits.  
Will you call EJ, while I go downstairs and talk to Uncle Vic, Sonny adds running out of the room.

Will pulls out his phone and calls EJ while Sonny heads downstairs to talk to Victor.  
EJ I have a strange question to ask you, Will starts to say feeling a little foolish.  
What is it William, EJ asks?  
Will hesitates to ask EJ his question.  
Come on William you know you can ask me anything, EJ tells him realizing how hesitant Will is to ask his question.  
EJ is Kristen alive and could she be in Salem, Will finally asks?  
Yes William she is alive and my men tracked here to Salem, EJ replies after a minute.  
Why William, EJ asks curious?  
I think she might have framed my grandmother Marlena for Julia Lawson's murder EJ, Will replies.  
What makes you think that William, EJ asks considering Will's theory?  
EJ someone broke into our house bypassing Victor's alarm system, the person slept in our guest room, they also stole a knife from our kitchen that turns out to have been the murder weapon, the police received a anonymous tip claiming to have seen grandma leaving the murder scene, plus the police found a wig in the garbage can in the kitchen, finally Kristen hates grandma Marlena, Will tells him.  
EJ is silent for a moment as he considers what Will has just said.  
William I think you're right, EJ replies.  
William I need to make some calls, EJ tells him hanging up.

At the DiMera mansion.  
After the call with Will, EJ makes two calls, first one to his men instructing them to find Kristen and bring her to him, then he makes his second call to the police.  
Rafe it's EJ listen my sister Kristen is alive and in town and I think she's framing Marlena for Julia Lawson's murder, he tells him.  
EJ I'm not even going to pretend to be shocked by the fact that Kristen is alive and back in Salem, Rafe replies.  
After all DiMera's seem to always come back from the dead, Rafe adds.  
Rafe hangs up with EJ and makes a call.

At the Salem PD.  
This is Rafe I want a through search of Salem made for Kristen DiMera, he tells his officers.  
Kristen DiMera is alive, Justin says after hearing Rafe on the phone.  
So let me guess, Kristen is framing Marlena for murder to destroy her, Justin asks Rafe?  
Yes that's the theory we're working with, Rafe replies to Justin.  
Justin gets a look of shock and disbelief on his face.  
Look EJ just called me and reported Kristen is alive and in Salem, a murder was committed using a knife stolen from Will and Sonny's house by someone also was sleeping in their house and Kristen hates Marlena, Rafe explains to Justin.  
Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised that a DiMera is involved in this case, Justin tells Rafe.

Meanwhile at the Kiriakis Mansion Sonny goes to talk to Victor in the living room.  
Uncle Vic I need to talk to you, Sonny tells him.  
What's going on Sonny, Victor asks?  
OK I know this will sound bizarre, but Will and I think we know who killed Julia Lawson, but proving it will be difficult, Sonny tells Victor.  
Sonny who, Victor asks?  
Kristen DiMera, Sonny tells Victor.  
Victor sits back in his chair thinking about the possibility.  
Sonny you may be on to something, Victor tells him after a few minutes of thinking.  
Tell me how you and Will arrived at this conclusion Sonny, Victor asks astonished?  
Actually it was Will who thought of it based on what's happened, I mean someone broke into our house bypassing the alarm system you had installed, and slept in our guest room and stole a knife that was used to kill Julia Lawson, someone also made a anonymous tip to the police claiming to have seen Marlena leave the crime scene, and we already know Kristen's body was never found and we know she hates Marlena, Sonny explains to Victor.  
Plus she is back in town; Will tells Sonny and Victor entering the living room.  
So Kristen is alive, Victor says to Sonny and Will.  
Yes EJ just confirmed it, plus he has his men looking for her and Rafe has the police looking too, Will tells Sonny and Victor.  
Well I'm adding my people to the search; Victor says to Will and Sonny taking out his phone.  
This town isn't safe as long as that woman is loose in it boys, Victor adds.

Will what do you think Kristen will do next, Sonny asks him as they go back upstairs to check on Ari and Jacob?  
I don't know Sonny, Rafe and EJ and now Victor are all looking for Kristen hopefully one of them will find her and get her to confess to killing Julia Lawson, Will replies.  
I hope for her sake its Rafe and not EJ or Uncle Vic that finds her babe, I hate to think what either of them will do to her, Sonny tells Will.

Daddy, da da come and play with me, Ari asks them?  
OK Ari what should we play, Sonny asks her?  
Ari takes Sonny's hand and leads him to a game console and turns on a flash card type game.  
OK Ari lets see can you tell me what this is, Sonny asks?  
It's a B, Ari replies.  
Will joins them holding Jacob.  
OK lets try something harder Ari, Sonny tells her.  
What is word, Sonny asks Ari.  
Sound it out Ari, Will tells her.  
A pp le, Ari sounds out to Will and Sonny.  
After a few tries Ari finally says apple.  
Will and Sonny both kiss Ari and tell her how proud they are.  
OK lets see if you can read this sweetie, its words you already did before, Sonny tells Ari.  
Jack ate the apple, Ari replies after sounding it out to Sonny.  
Ari that's right, Sonny replies kissing her on top of her head.  
Jacob do you see how smart you big sister is, Will tells him.  
Ari gets a big smile on her face from her daddy and da da telling her how proud they are.  
Ops someone needs a diaper change, Will announces taking Jacob back to the nursery.

In her new hiding place Kristen is very pleased with herself.  
Marlena you're going to prison, Kristen toasts with a bottle of champagne she took from Will and Sonny's.  
Kristen using her phone looks at the local paper and gets upset that she doesn't see a headline stating Dr Marlena Evans has been arrested for murder.  
What went wrong, Kristen yells throwing the champagne glass.  
Kristen looks at her phone and sees a text message from EJ.

The text reads.  
Kristen I know what you did and I already told the police which are looking for you, the decision of turning yourself in to the police or to me is up to you but if you don't then one of Victor Kiriakis men is going to track you down and make you wish you had died when you fell out that window.

Kristen gets very angry and throws the phone and ever thing else she can find.  
EJ how dare you ruin my plans, Kristen yells out.  
All right Marlena if I can't frame you for murder then I'll just have to kill you, Kristen thinks holding the gun she stole from Will and Sonny's house.  
And then I'll move on to my dear brother, Kristen yells out as she leaves her hiding place.

Marlena sits in her living room when Rafe arrives.  
Marlena I need to talk to you, Rafe tells her.  
You're not arresting me are you, Marlena asks Rafe?  
NO listen, Kristen DiMera framed you, and now that her plan has gone wrong I'm afraid she may come after you, Rafe tells Marlena.  
We need to move you for your safety, Rafe tells Marlena.  
Rafe, Kristen is alive, Marlena asks shocked?  
Yes and she's in Salem and she killed Julia Lawson just to frame you, Rafe replies to Marlena.  
Marlena is speechless.  
Look I need to get you out of here Marlena for your safety, Rafe tells her.  
I'm assigning JJ as your bodyguard, he'll be here in a minute, so please pack a few things and get ready to go, Rafe tells her.

JJ arrives in plain cloths a few minutes latter.  
JJ I want you to take Marlena to the safe place we decided on now and I want you to stay with her at all times, I'll have another officer meet you there tomorrow, Rafe tell him.  
Don't worry about Gabi she's going to stay with Will and Sonny at the Kiriakis Mansion since Ari is already there, Rafe adds.  
JJ nod's and he and Rafe escort Marlena to a car and Rafe watches as JJ drives her away.

From down the street Kristen watches as Marlena gets into a car and is driven away and follows it.

At the Kiriakis Mansion Will and Sonny return having picked up Gabi .  
Gabi welcome, Victor says as she comes in the door.  
Maggie had the staff prepare a room for you, Victor adds.  
Thank you Victor, Gabi replies as she goes upstairs.  
Gabi where is JJ, Sonny asks?  
I don't know he packed a few things and just told me he was going undercover for a week or so, Gabi replies worried to Sonny.  
Listen Gabi JJ can take care of himself, Will tells her and gives her a hug.  
I know that Will, Sonny but I still can't help but worry, Gabi tells them.  
Gabi is that an engagement ring, Sonny asks looking at her hand?  
Yes JJ proposed guys, Gabi replies lifting her hand while crying from happiness to Will and Sonny.  
Well congratulations Gabi we're so thrilled for you, Will and Sonny tell her as they hug and kiss her.  
Gabi goes into her room to get settled in while Sonny goes to check on Jacob and Will goes to check on Ari.

Marlena and JJ arrive at the safe house.  
Kristen watches from a distance as the car she's been following parks in front of a house on the far side of town.  
Latter that night as Marlena and JJ sleep, Kristen quietly breaks into the house.  
JJ hears a noise made by Kristen walking on the squeaky floors and goes to investigate when Kristen shots him.  
JJ is hit in the chest and falls to the floor.  
Marlena comes running to help JJ as Marlena bends down to help JJ, Kristen hits her with her gun knocking her out  
Kirsten drags Marlena out to her car and dumps her in the trunk and drives away.  
JJ comes to in a pool of his own blood and tries to get up but can't, he sees his phone on the floor and manages to reach it and hits redial of the last number he called.

Gabi answers.

JJ hi, Gabi says excited.  
This is officer Deveraux officer down Kristen…, JJ says weakly as he passes out.  
JJ, Gabi screams into her phone several times!  
JJ answer me please, Gabi screams again!  
Sonny and Will come running from their room to Gabi's along with Ari and Maggie.  
Gabi what's wrong, Will asks?  
JJ something is wrong with JJ, Gabi says scared and crying.  
Guys he sounded so weak and I think he passed out, he said officer down, Gabi tells Will and Sonny still crying.  
Mommy is JJ hurt, Ari asks Gabi crying.  
Maggie takes Ari back to her room.  
Will takes the phone from Gabi and calls out to JJ while Sonny runs back to his and Will's room and calls Rafe and tells him what's happening.  
Maggie returns to Gabi's room to comfort her, after Henderson offers to sit with Ari.  
Rafe, JJ seems to have lost consciousness, Sonny tells him on the phone.  
OK Sonny I'm on my way to where JJ should be and I'm calling an ambulance to meet me there, Rafe tells Sonny as he races to his car.

Meanwhile Will is still trying to get JJ to respond on Gabi's phone.  
JJ can you hear me, please make a sound, Will pleads into Gabi's cell phone.  
Will, JJ weakly says to him.  
JJ stay with me, Will tells him.  
Sonny did you get Rafe, Will asks as Sonny runs back into Gabi's room?  
Yes, he's on the way to where JJ should be with a ambulance, Sonny replies.  
JJ stay with me, Rafe is on his way to you, stay with me JJ, Will tells him.  
Will hears a commotion on the phone a minute later followed by Rafe's voice who tells him he found JJ and the EMT's are working on him now.


	34. Chapter 34

Rafe is JJ all right, Will asks him?  
Will he was shot in the chest and lost a lot of blood, the EMT's are taking him to the hospital can you and Sonny bring Gabi there, Rafe asks Will?  
Sure let me ask Maggie to watch the kids, and we'll meet you there, Will replies to Rafe.  
Gabi, JJ is being taken to the hospital, Sonny and I will take you there, Will tells Gabi who is crying.  
I'll take care of Ari and Jacob boys you take care of Gabi, Maggie tells Sonny and Will.  
Thanks Maggie, Will replies.  
I'd better go get dressed, Gabi tells Will still crying.  
Gabi don't worry JJ is in good hands, Will tries to assure her.  
Sonny and Will run to their room and get dressed.  
Babe I just want to look in the kids before we leave for the hospital, Sonny tells Will as he leaves the room.  
Will finishes getting dressed and goes to check on Gabi.  
Sonny checks Jacob who is still asleep despite all the commotion, in Ari's room he sees Maggie tucking a very sleepy Ari in.  
Sonny goes downstairs to wait for Will and Gabi.  
What they hell is going on, Victor asks Sonny as he comes out into the foyer?  
Uncle Vic, JJ has been shot, Will and I need to take Gabi to the hospital, Sonny tells him.  
Meanwhile Will, Gabi and Maggie come downstairs.  
Gabi don't worry it's going to be alright, Maggie tells her as she hugs her before she goes out the door.  
Sonny, Will don't worry about the kids, we'll watch them stay with Gabi she needs you both, Maggie tells them as they follow Gabi out the door.

Maggie breaks down and cry's after Gabi, Will and Sonny leave.  
Victor hugs his wife.  
Victor, Gabi and JJ just got engaged, he can't die they have so much happiness to experience together, Maggie says crying.  
Jacob starts to cry and Maggie dries her eyes and goes up to check on him while Victor goes to see if Ari is asleep.

At the Hospital, Will, Sonny and Gabi arrive as the ambulance pulls in.  
JJ is wheeled past them directly into surgery and Gabi breaks down crying after seeing how pale JJ's face looks.  
Will takes Gabi into the waiting room and sits with her.

Rafe arrives a short time later.  
Rafe what happened to JJ, Sonny asks Rafe.  
Sonny, JJ was shot in the chest while he was protecting Marlena from Kristen, Rafe tells him.  
What about Marlena, where is she, Sonny asks Rafe scared?  
She's gone, Kristen shot JJ and took her, I'm assuming she knocked Marlena out because we found drag marks with a single set of foot prints leading to where a car was parked outside, Rafe tells Sonny.  
Sonny gets a terrified look on his face at the thought of Kristen having Marlena.  
Sonny, I have every officer we have in Salem looking for them, Rafe tells him.  
We're going to find her, Rafe adds.

Listen I'll go sit with my sister, Sonny you'd better go tell Will about his grandmother, Rafe tells him.  
Rafe goes over to Gabi and sits next to her; Gabi leans into him and cries.  
Babe, I need to talk to you, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny what is it, I don't want to leave Gabi at a time like this, Will replies looking at Gabi.  
Babe please it's important, Sonny tells Will in a tone that tells Will it's bad news.  
Sonny whats happened, Will asks after seeing the stricken look on his husbands face?  
Will it was Kristen that shot JJ and she also kidnapped Marlena, Sonny tells him.  
What Kristen has my grandmother, NO, Will cries out upset.  
Babe it'll be all right the police are searching for Kristen and Marlena, Sonny tells Will as he hugs him.  
Sonny hugs Will for a few minutes.  
My mom I have to call my mom, Will tells Sonny as he starts to calm down.  
Do you want me to stay with you while you call her Will, Sonny asks?  
No go back to Gabi, Sonny I can do this alone, Will replies.  
OK babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will, Rafe just told me about your grandmother, Gabi says crying as she runs over and hugs him.  
Will were going to find Marlena, Rafe tells him putting his hand on Will's shoulder.  
Rafe and Gabi return to their seats so Will can call Sami and tell her Kristen has her mother.  
Sonny joins them and holds one of Gabi's hands.

Will takes out his phone and dials Sami.  
Mom its Will, listen grandma Marlena has been kidnapped by Kristen and JJ was shot by her earlier tonight, Will tells Sami trying not to cry.  
Will, where is my mother, what are the police doing to find her and rescue her from the psycho bitch, Sami screams hysterically into the phone?  
Mom, Rafe told me that they're looking for Kristen and Marlena, Will replies to Sami trying to sound calm.  
What's Rafe doing at the hospital when he should be out looking for my mother; Sami yells into the phone to Will.  
Mom he's comforting Gabi, her fiance was shot tonight, Will replies shocked by her lack of concern about JJ.  
I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to sound like that, how is JJ, Sami asks as she calms down.  
Mom it's pretty bad, he was shot in the chest and lost a lot of blood, Will replies sounding scared.  
Poor Gabi thank god you and Sonny and Rafe are there with her, Sami tells Will.  
Will tell Rafe he has to find my mother, he has too, Sami says as she hangs up crying.  
Will hangs up and walks back over to Sonny.  
How's you mom taking it Will, Sonny asks?  
Like Samantha Brady, Will replies.

At the DiMera Mansion.  
Sami tells EJ whats going on with her mom and JJ.  
Kristen has Marlena, EJ repeats to Sami.  
Yes and she shot JJ in the chest and probably killed him, Sami tells EJ.  
EJ do something, find Kristen before she kills my mother please, Sami cries to EJ.  
EJ hugs Sami.  
Samantha don't panic, I'm sure the police are doing all they can to locate Kristen, and the Doctors will do their best to save JJ, EJ tells her.  
EJ you have to find Kristen and kill her, none of us are safe utill she's dead, Sami tells him.

Back at the Hospital.  
Where could she have taken grandma, Will asks Sonny?  
Wait our house, Sonny we know Kristen was there, she might have taken grandma there, Will tells Sonny excited.  
Will calm down, I'll go tell Rafe and he'll send some officers to check out our place, Sonny tells Will before walking over to Rafe  
After Sonny walks over to Rafe, Will decides to go and check out their house himself.

Will leaves the hospital and drives over to his and Sonny's house.  
Grandma, are you here Will calls out entering the front door?  
Will hears no response so he searches room by room thru the house.  
Will finds the opened safe in the hall closet that Sonny keeps his gun in.  
Will, Sonny calls out from the front door.  
Sonny they're not here, Will replies frustrated coming down the stairs.  
Babe you shouldn't have come her alone, Sonny yells at Will upset.  
Sonny I'm sorry but I have to find grandma, Will tells him.  
Sonny I did discover one thing, the gun you keep in the safe is gone, I think Kristen took it and used it to shot JJ, Will tells him.  
Sonny closes his eyes as he realizes Will is right.  
Sonny starts to cry realizing JJ was shot with his gun, Will puts his arms around him and gives him a hug.  
Come on Sonny let's get back to the hospital and see if there's any news about JJ, Will tells him.

Sonny did anyone call Jennifer, Will asks in the car on the drive back to the hospital?  
Yes babe, Rafe called her after I called Chad and Abby, Sonny tells Will.  
That's how I got the ride to the house, Chad and Abby arrived as I ran outside looking for you, Sonny adds.  
Will please promise me you won't ever do something this stupid again, you could have gotten yourself killed, Sonny tells him as the arrive back at the hospital.  
Will I lost you once and I don't ever want to go through that again, Sonny adds pulling him into a hug.  
I promise Sonny, and I'm sorry I worried you, Will replies realizing how stupid what he did was.

Marlena comes to in a dark, damp room tied to a chair.  
Kristen, Marlena calls out.  
Well Marlena you're awake good, Kristen tells her.  
What happened to JJ, did you kill him, Marlena asks?  
Ohh so that's who that cute police officer was I killed, too bad for Jennifer, Kristen replies to Marlena without the least bit of remorse in her voice.  
Kristen let me go, you know you won't win, you never win, Marlena taunts her.  
I could shoot you right now Marlena, it would be so easy to shoot you, Kristen says showing Marlena the gun.  
So go ahead Kristen kill me, I'll take the satisfaction that the police will catch you to my grave, Marlena says.  
You bitch, Kristen yells as she slaps Marlena in the face.

Back at the hospital the Doctor comes out to talk to Jennifer about JJ's condition.  
How is he, Gabi asks?  
Jennifer, JJ is in grave condition, the bullet nicked his heart and his aorta, the Dr tells her.  
He also has a collapsed lung, the Doctor adds.  
Dr will JJ be all right, Gabi asks?  
I'm sorry I can only discuss this with his family, the Doctor tells Gabi.  
Doctor it's all right JJ and Gabi are engaged, Jennifer tells him taking Gabi's hand.  
I'm Sorry I didn't know, Gabi we're doing everything we can, our best heart surgeon is working to repair the damage, but it will be a few hours till JJ's out of surgery, I'll see that you're kept posted, the Doctor says before leaving.

Gabi any news, Will asks as he and Sonny enter the waiting room?  
Will the bullet nicked JJ's heart and his aorta, Gabi tells Will crying.  
Gabi, JJ is strong, Sonny tells her as he hugs her.  
Sonny is right Gabi, Rafe tells her.  
Jennifer I'm so sorry this happened, Sonny tells her giving her a hug.  
Abby, Will says as he hugs her.

Rafe gets up from his chair and walks straight to Will with a angry look on his face.  
Will I want to speak to you, Rafe tells him.  
What the hell we're you doing going to your house alone like that alone, do you have a death wish or something, Rafe yells at Will!  
Look Rafe I'm sorry I know I did a dumb thing, Will tells him.  
Dumb, dumb doesn't even start to describer what you just did Will, Rafe continues to yell at him!  
Rafe, I'm sorry, Will replies shocked at how mad Rafe is over his going to his own house alone.  
Rafe looks at Will and realizes he's over reacting.  
Will I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, Rafe tells Will calming down.  
But I still remember that night almost a year ago when Gabi found you after Ben tried to kill you, I don't ever want to live thru a night like that again, Rafe tells Will.  
I love you like family Will, Rafe adds.  
I promise I'll never do anything like that again Rafe, Will tells Rafe giving him a hug.  
OK, Rafe replies to Will.  
Sonny walks over to Will and Rafe.  
Rafe can I talk to you for a minute, Sonny asks him?  
Sure Sonny what is it?  
Rafe I need to tell you Kristen stole my gun from the safe at our house, it was my gun she used to shoot JJ, Sonny tells him upset.  
Sonny it's not your fault JJ got shot, it's Kristen's, Rafe tells him.  
Sonny calms down, but still feels guilty about Kristen using his gun to shoot JJ.  
Will hugs Sonny.  
After Sonny returns to sit with Gabi, Rafe motions to Will that he needs to speak to him.  
Will I need to go to the station and check on the search, can you and Sonny stay here with Gabi, Rafe asks Will?  
Yes, but Rafe please find my grandmother, PLEASE, Will tells him.  
Rafe reaches out and holds Wills shoulder.  
Well do our best to find Marlena, Will I promise, just stay with Gabi, Rafe tells him as he leaves.

Word of the shooting spreads around Salem as well as news of Marlena's abduction by Kristen DiMera.  
Lucas and Adrienne arrive at the hospital to check on JJ condition.  
Will any news on JJ, Lucas asks his son as they enter the waiting room?  
No dad he's still in surgery, Will tells Lucas and Adrienne.  
Adrienne walks over to Gabi who is sitting hugging Sonny.  
Gabi, Adrienne says as she sits next to her.  
Can I get anything for you, Adrienne asks Gabi?  
No, no thank you Adrienne, Gabi replies sitting up in her chair drying her eyes.  
Jennifer walks over to Gabi and Gabi gets up and they hug.  
Chad and Abby sit together and Chad tries to comfort her.  
Chad begins thinking about the tunnels under the DiMera mansion and calls EJ.  
EJ we need to search the tunnels under the house for Kristen and Marlena, Chad tells his brother.  
We're on it already Chad, EJ tells him.  
I coming back there to help with the search, Chad tells EJ.  
No Chad your place is with Abby right now, I'll handle the search, EJ tells his brother.

Sonny how are you and Will holding up, Adrienne asks her son?  
Well mom Will is scared over Marlena's being kidnapped by Kristen, Sonny replies getting up and going back over to Will.  
Lucas I wish we could help them, Adrienne tells him.  
Will where are the kids, Lucas asks him?  
They're with Maggie, Will replies.  
Maybe I should go over and watch Jacob and Lucas maybe you can take Ari out for breakfast and then to the park, Adrienne suggests to Lucas.  
Will, Sonny would that be all right, Adrienne asks them?  
Mom the kids were asleep when we left several hours ago, Sonny starts to say till he realizes the time.  
I had no idea it was morning already, Sonny tells Adrienne as he looks at his watch.  
Yes mom that's a good idea, but check with Maggie, she loves having the kids at the house I don't want to upset her or make her think we don't trust her with them, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Lucas and Adrienne leave to go to the Kiriakis mansion.

EJ searches the tunnels under the DiMera mansion with several of his men.  
Remember men if you find Kristen bring her to me, EJ tells them.  
Damn I wish we had a map of the tunnels, the only one who knew them all was Stefano, EJ thinks.  
EJ hears a noise ahead in one of the tunnels and quietly gets one of his men's attention before investigating it.


	35. Chapter 35

EJ hears a noise in the tunnel ahead of him and signals his men to help him investigate the sound hoping its Kristen and her captive, Marlena Evans.  
The noise gets louder and EJ has his men stationed out of sight to grab Kristen.  
Kristen it's over, EJ tells her as she approaches.  
EJ, Kristen yells pulling out her gun and taking aim at him.  
You killed Andre and now Julia Lawson to set up Marlena didn't you, EJ asks as he secretly has the conversation recorded?  
Yes I did, so what after what I heard about that woman she deserved to die, Kristen tells EJ.  
And you killed father EJ I'll never forgive you for that, Kristen yells at him.  
Kristen, father died of a heart attack he was old and sick, and besides that he was a very evil man, EJ tells her.  
Kristen raises her gun and takes aim at EJ as one of his men grabs her and takes the gun.  
Kristen it's over, now where is Marlena, EJ asks her?  
Where is she Kristen, EJ repeats?  
Kristen don't make me ask again, EJ says holding his gun against her head.

At the hospital.  
Gabi, Jennifer, Abby the surgery is over and JJ has been moved to recovery, you can see him in a little while, the doctor tells them.  
Is he going to be OK Doctor, Jennifer asks?  
We removed the bullet and patched the nick to his heart as well as to his aorta, and fixed his collapsed lung, he has lost a lot of blood but we think he'll be fine, the doctor tells Jennifer and Gabi.  
Gabi why don't you and Jennifer come with me and you can sit with JJ, a nurse tells them.  
Jennifer and Gabi and Abby hug then Jennifer and Gabi go with the nurse to sit with JJ.  
Chad my brother is going to be OK, Abby tells him relieved.  
Chad and Abby hug and kiss.  
Abby let me take you home, you need some rest, Chad tells her.  
Where are you going to go, Abby asks Chad?  
I need to join the search for Marlena, after all she did for me I need to help find her, Chad tells Abby.

At the Kiriakis Mansion Adrienne and Lucas are taking care of Ari and Jacob despite Victor's objection over their being in the house.  
Victor they're the kids grandparents, so please be civil to them, Maggie tells him.  
Maggie as soon as Will and Sonny get home I want Lucas and Adrienne out of here, Victor says walking into the living room.  
Lucas how is Ari doing, Adrienne asks in the hall outside Jacob's room.  
I think Ari realizes something is wrong, she kept asking about JJ while we were at the park, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
Maggie said Ari was in Gabi's room when JJ called, so she saw and heard how frantic everything got, Adrienne replies to Lucas.  
She keeps asking if JJ's hurt is better, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
That poor little girl, she loves JJ, I don't want to think how she would take it if he died, Adrienne tells Lucas as she breaks down and cry's.  
Adrienne I remember when we thought Will died, Ari didn't understand why her daddy was suddenly gone, but then we got him back, Lucas says.  
I don't know how Will and Sonny would explain to her that JJ wouldn't be coming back, Lucas adds.  
We need to stay positive Lucas, JJ is going to recover and he and Gabi will get married, Adrienne tells him.  
Your right Adrienne, Lucas replies kissing her.  
How's Jacob doing Adrienne, Lucas asks?  
He's fine I played with him feed him and then I changed him and put him down for a nap, Adrienne replies to Lucas.

Any word from the boys about JJ, Adrienne asks Lucas?  
Not yet Adrienne, Lucas replies.  
Adrienne and Lucas go and watch Jacob sleeping with their arms around each other.  
Lucas's phone vibrates and he and Adrienne step out into the hall.  
Will, how's JJ, Lucas asks?  
He's in recovery dad, they repaired the damage to his heart and aorta and fixed his collapsed lung, the Doctor thinks he'll be fine, Will tells Lucas.  
That's great news son, Lucas replies relieved to Will.  
Dad, Sonny and I are coming back to the mansion now, Will tells Lucas.  
OK son I'll see you in a little while then, Lucas tells Will.  
Adrienne, Will said the surgery went well and JJ should be fine, Lucas tells her.  
OH Lucas that great news, Adrienne says kissing and hugging him.  
Stop that you too, I won't have you two doing anything in my house, Victor says angry to Adrienne and Lucas.  
Victor, JJ is going to be all right, Will just called me with the news, Lucas tells Victor.  
Well that's great news, NOW GET OUT, Victor tells Adrienne and Lucas.  
Maggie and I can take care of the kids till the boys get home, Victor adds.  
Victor the boys are going to be exhausted when they get back they've been at the hospital since last night, Adrienne replies in protest.  
Maggie and I are here to take care of the kids, NOW GET THE HELL OUT, Victor tells Lucas and Adrienne holding the front door open.  
Victor slams the door after Lucas and Adrienne leave.

Will and Sonny drive back to the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Babe thank god JJ is going to be all right, Gabi is like a sister to me, Sonny tells Will.  
As they arrive at the Mansion they see Adrienne and Lucas leaving.  
Dad how are the kids, Will asks confused on why they're leaving.  
The kids are great and they're both asleep, I tired Ari out at the park, Lucas tells Will.  
But why are two leaving, Sonny asks Adrienne and Lucas?  
Victor kicked us out, Lucas tells Will and Sonny as he opens the car door for Adrienne.  
Sonny go see your beautiful kids, Adrienne says kissing her son on the cheek.  
Adrienne kisses Will too and then she and Lucas get into his car and drive away.  
Well babe I guess we're lucky Uncle Vic let them in at all, Sonny tells Will half joking, half serious.  
Hi Uncle Vic, Sonny says entering the house.

Hi Victor, Will says.  
So JJ is going to be OK, Victor asks Will and Sonny?  
Yes he is, Gabi and Jennifer are sitting with him, Will tells Victor.  
Still no news on Marlena Will, Victor asks?  
No, but EJ is searching the tunnels he's sure that's where Kristen took her.  
EJ promised to call me if he finds her, Will adds.  
Well I better go check on the kids, Will tells Sonny and Victor.  
I hope EJ does find her, Victor tells Sonny after Will leaves the room.  
But knowing Kristen DiMera she probably killed her already, Victor adds.  
I hope you're wrong Uncle Vic, Sonny says looking up the stairs.

Was there something you wanted to say to me Sonny, Victor asks seeing a familiar look in his eyes?  
Uncle Vic why did you kick my mom and Will's dad out like that, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny you know how I feel about both of them, Victor replies as he walks into the living room and sits down.  
Sonny shakes his head and shrugs and then he runs up the stairs to see Ari and Jacob.  
Sonny joins Will in Ari's room where he is watching her sleep.  
How's Jacob, Sonny whispers to Will?  
He's fine, Maggie gave him his bottle and change him and now he's sleeping, she also told me we should get some sleep too, she'll take care of the kids, Will tells Sonny.  
Will and Sonny walk to their room and take a shower together then go to sleep.

At the DiMera mansion, EJ has Kristen in a room in the basement tied to a chair.  
Kristen where is Marlena, EJ asks?  
I killed her EJ I finally won, Kristen announces to EJ with the look of triumph on her face.  
You bitch, Sami yells coming into the room.  
Samantha let me handle this, EJ tells her.  
She killed my mother, Sami yells picking up a gun and aiming it at Kristen.  
Samantha, EJ says taking the gun, I don't think my sister killed Marlena, I have my men searching the tunnel she came out of, EJ tells Sami.  
EJ hugs Sami while Kristen snickers.  
Sami walks over to Kristen and slaps her hard across her face.  
Where is my mother you evil bitch, Sami asks Kristen?  
Sami slaps Kristen again and again each time asking where Marlena is.  
Samantha let me take you upstairs, EJ tells her.  
No EJ you should join the search, Sami replies walking towards the stairs.  
EJ please find my mother please, Sami pleads looking at EJ from the top of the stairs.

In the tunnels EJ joins the search so does Chad.  
Chad how is JJ, EJ asks?  
He's going to be fine, the surgery went well, he's in recovery and Gabi and Jennifer are sitting with him.  
Where is Abby, EJ asks Chad?  
Taking a nap, Chad replies to EJ.  
I see you found Kristen, did she tell you anything, Chad asks EJ?  
Yes she claims she killed Marlena, but I doubt it, EJ replies to Chad.  
I did get her confession, EJ tells Chad showing him the recorder.  
Well then Marlena will be cleared, now we just need to find her EJ, Chad says.  
Come on Chad lets get on with the search, EJ tells him.

EJ where was Kristen when you found her, Chad asks?  
Right here, EJ replies walking Chad to the spot.  
EJ I remember a secret room somewhere in this area where Andre took me when he brainwashed me, Chad tells him.  
EJ follows Chad thru the tunnel Kristen came out of till they hit a dead end.  
This was the place EJ, this is where I remember the secret room being, Chad tells him.  
Well how do we open it Chad, EJ asks?  
There is a lever somewhere over here, Chad replies to EJ pointing to a area of the tunnel wall.  
Chad and EJ begin looking for a lever that opens the door to the secret room.  
Here it is EJ, Chad announces as he opens the door.

Marlena, EJ says relieved as he sees her alive and tied to a , Chad where is Kristen, Marlena asks terrified?  
Don't worry I have her tied to a chair, EJ replies to Marlena.  
What about JJ, Marlena asks EJ and Chad worried?  
He's going to be fine, the damage to his heart and aorta were repaired, Gabi and Jennifer are sitting with him, Chad tells Marlena.  
Thank god, Marlena replies to Chad.  
Chad and EJ help a weak Marlena upstairs.  
Mom are you alright, Sami asks Marlena?  
Yes Sami I fine and I'm relieved that JJ is going to be OK, Marlena tells Sami.  
Thank you EJ, thank you Chad, you boys saved me, Marlena says sounding grateful.  
Marlena lets get you upstairs so you can get some rest, EJ tells her.  
Chad please call the Doctor and ask him to come over, EJ tells him as he and Sami help Marlena up the stairs

A short time latter Will's phone rings waking him and Sonny.  
William we found Marlena and she's OK, EJ tells him.  
Thank you EJ, Will says sounding relieved.  
Your welcome William, EJ replies.  
Will tells Sonny the great news and they kiss to celebrate.  
It's over Sonny, EJ has a recording where Kristen admits she killed Julia Lawson to frame grandma, Will tells Sonny.  
What about Kristen where is she now, Sonny asks Will?  
EJ has her for the moment, I don't know if he plans to turn her over or not to the police, Will replies to Sonny.  
Will is he planning to kill Kristen, Sonny asks horrified?  
I don't know Sonny, EJ just told me to trust him, Will replies.

EJ goes back down to the basement room to talk to his sister, and is horrified by what he finds, Kristen is dead, she was SHOT.  
Samantha, EJ says out loud.  
Back up stairs Sami has a big grin on her face.  
Samantha you killed her didn't you, EJ asks her in a angry tone?  
Yes I did EJ, I wanted the threat she represented to us ended once and for all, Sami replies.  
I also did it because I knew how hard it would be for you too, Sami tells EJ.  
Samantha I wish you hadn't done that, but I understand why you did, EJ tells her calming down.  
So what do we do with her now, Sami asks EJ?  
My men will dispose of her and that will be the end of that.  
What do we tell the police, Sami asks EJ?  
That Kristen escaped into the tunnels Samantha, EJ replies pouring a drink.  
EJ calls his men and has them take Kristen's body away then he calls Chad downstairs and tells him what happened, together they construct a story on how Kristen got away.  
Rafe its EJ, no she got away, yes I'm sure, she attacked Samantha in the basement while she was looking for Marlena and Samantha shot her, no I don't think she's dead, no no trace just some blood in the room Samantha shot her in, in the arm, yes of course have them search but you know large the tunnels are under this place, EJ tells Rafe on the phone.

How is Marlena, Rafe asks?  
Sami put her in a guest room to get some sleep and our family Doctor has already checked her out Rafe, EJ replies.  
How's JJ doing, EJ asks Rafe?  
Fine, Gabi called me and said he woke up a little while ago, Rafe replies.  
Thank God my sister didn't kill him, EJ replies relieved.  
Listen Rafe I made a recording of my sister confessing to killing Julia Lawson so we can close that case, EJ tells him.  
Good work EJ, give the recording to the officer I'm sending now to get it, Rafe replies.

Marlena wakes up after having a nightmare of Kristen trying to kill her, Sami hears her and goes to comfort her.  
Eric arrives a moment latter to see his mom along with Roman.  
Mom, Eric says with tears in his eyes at seeing her OK.  
Marlena I glad your OK, I spoke to John already and he's on his way here too, Roman tells her.

Upstairs in Marlena's room.  
Mom about Kristen, she's gone, Sami tells Marlena.  
Gone, you mean she escaped again, Eric yells out in anger.  
Yes she did, she attacked me in the basement room EJ had her in and I shot her, but she got away, Sami tells Eric, Marlena and Roman.  
Sami where did you hit her, Roman asks?  
In the arm dad, Sami replies to Roman sounding a little nervous.  
Roman thinks for a minute wondering if Sami is hiding something from them.

Roman goes into the hall looking for EJ.  
EJ, Sami just told us that Kristen escaped, Roman says.  
Yes she did Roman, EJ replies.  
I'd like to talk to you downstairs EJ, Roman tells him as he closes Marlena's door.  
Well Roman what did you want to say to me, EJ asks?  
Did Kristen really escape or did Sami kill her, Roman asks?  
EJ gets a bit startled by Roman asking him if his own daughter killed Kristen.  
Look EJ before you answer me remember she's my daughter and I love her, Roman tells him.  
I'm asking this as her father not as a cop, Roman adds.  
No she didn't, EJ replies looking Roman in the eyes.  
Roman nods his head.  
Just make sure she doesn't turn up again EJ, Roman says as he leaves the house.  
Not a chance of that happening EJ thinks.  
Is it done, EJ asks one of his men on the phone?  
Good sprinkle them in the rose garden, EJ tells his man.


	36. Chapter 36

At the DiMera Mansion.  
Samantha it's done, she's gone for good, EJ tells her entering their room.  
What about Chad, what did you tell him, Sami asks EJ?  
The truth Samantha, EJ replies.  
Chad helped me with the story we gave the police and everyone else Samantha, EJ tells her.  
Chad actually approves of what you did, EJ adds.  
But you're still mad at me for doing it aren't you EJ, Sami asks?  
Yes Samantha, like I said I understand why you did it, but I wish you hadn't she was my sister, EJ replies sadly.  
EJ, Kristen was evil, and as long as she stayed alive she was a threat to our family, Sami reminds him.  
OK Samantha let's just not talk about it anymore, EJ tells her walking into the bathroom.

At the Kiriakis Mansion the following morning.  
Gabi is just coming downstairs on her way out to the hospital to see JJ.  
Maggie greets her in the foyer.  
Good morning Gabi, Maggie says.  
Good morning Maggie, Gabi replies.  
How's JJ doing Gabi, Maggie asks concerned?  
Much better Maggie, the Doctors feel he'll make a full recovery, Gabi replies relieved.  
Gabi, Victor and I would like you to stay here till Will and Sonny move back home, you'll want to spend as much time as you can with JJ in the hospital, so this way you won't have to worry about Ari, Maggie tells her.  
Thank you Maggie, that would be wonderful, Gabi replies grateful.  
Gabi kisses Maggie on the cheek.  
Speaking of JJ I should go, the boys have Ari and I need to stop at the house to pick up some things for him before I head back to the hospital, Gabi tells Maggie.  
How's JJ doing, Victor asks Gabi coming out of the living room into the foyer?  
He' doing better Victor, but the Doctors said it'll be a long recovery, Gabi replies.  
I'd better get going the Doctor wanted to meet with Jennifer and I in JJ's room to discuss his care and I need to stop by the house first, Gabi tells Victor.  
After Gabi leaves Maggie tells Victor how grateful she is that JJ is going to recover.

Upstairs in Will and Sonny's room.  
Babe why don't we take the kids out for a walk, Sonny suggests to Will as he gets dressed.  
Sounds great Sonny, I'll get Ari ready if you get Jacob, Will says putting his shirt on.  
Will goes to Ari's room to get her ready.  
Daddy did mommy remember the picture I drew for JJ, Ari asks Will?  
Yes she did Ari and I know he'll love it, Will replies kissing her.  
Daddy when will JJ be better, Ari asks Will?  
It'll be a long time Ari, his heart was hurt, Will tells her pointing to her's.  
Ohh, Ari replies to Will.  
Who hurt it daddy, Ari asks?  
A very bad person Ari, a very bad person, Will replies shaking his head.  
Are you two ready to go, Sonny asks Will and Ari comming into the room with Jacob?  
Yes Sonny let's go, Will replies picking up Ari.

Good morning boys, Victor says to Sonny and Will.  
Good morning Ari , Jacob, Victor adds.  
Good morning Uncle Victor, Ari says giving him a kiss.  
Going out for some family fun today, Victor asks Sonny and Will?  
Just to the park Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
I wanted to tell you boys Maggie and I asked Gabi to stay here till your house is finished so she has time to spend with JJ, Victor tells Sonny and Will.  
Thanks Uncle Vic, Sonny replies grateful.

In the Park.  
Tim and Paul are sitting on a bench looking thru a fitness magazine when they see Will, Sonny, Ari and Jacob.  
Hi Tim, Hi Paul, Ari says running over to them.  
Hi Ari, Tim replies picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
HI Paul, Tim, Will and Sonny say together.  
Jacob hello, Tim and Paul say looking into the stroller.  
Will glances down to the bench Tim and Paul were sitting on and sees Tim on the cover of the fitness magazine they were looking at.  
Will points it out to Sonny.  
Wow you got the cover, Will says excited to Tim.  
Tim hands Ari to Paul so he can show Will the magazine.  
Yes I have a section inside too, Tim tells Will showing him the magazine.  
Tim we're sorry we meant to congratulate you on winning first place in the bodybuilding contest, but things got a little hectic for us, Sonny says.  
That's OK guys, I know how bad things were for you lately, Tim tells Sonny and Will.  
Well belated congratulations Tim, Will says hugging him.  
Paul you must be so proud of your fiance, Sonny says still looking at the photos in the magazine.  
Yes I am and now that he won he's getting lots of calls for modeling work from all the fitness magazines, Paul replies to Sonny excited.  
So then your dream of having you own gym will happen soon Tim that's great, Will tells him.  
Thanks Will, Tim replies sounding excited.

How are the wedding plans coming, Sonny asks Paul putting the magazine down?  
Great, my mom increased the size of the wedding again, Paul replies rolling his eyes.  
Yes we are strongly thinking of eloping, Tim says laughing to Will and Sonny.  
Daddy what's ewoping mean, Ari asks Will?  
Well it means that two people that love one another go away and have a small private wedding instead of a big one with all there friends and family, Will replies to Ari.  
Oh, Ari replies.  
She's in the question phase, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
Guys we meant to ask you about JJ, how is he, Paul asks Sonny and Will.  
He's recovering but it'll be a slow recovery, Sonny replies to Paul.  
Daddy is mommy and JJ ewoping, Ari asks Will?  
No sweetie, they're planning a big wedding sometime after JJ recovers, Sonny tells Ari.  
Paul is Tim still very hard, Ari asks him?  
Will, Sonny, Tim and Paul breaks out laughing at the question Ari asked Paul.  
Ari looks puzzled at the men laughing.  
Ari yes he is, Paul replies still laughing as he grabs Tim's arm.

What's all the laughing I hear over here, Adrienne asks walking over?  
Hi Ari, Adrienne says.  
Paul puts Ari down and Ari runs to Adrienne.  
Hi grandma, Ari says as she runs into Adrienne's arms.  
Grandma did you know Tim is hard, Ari asks Adrienne?  
Paul just touched him, Ari adds.  
Will, Sonny, and Paul start laughing, Tim turns bright red.  
Mom it's not what you think, Sonny tells Adrienne still laughing.  
Sonny pulls Adrienne aside to explain what Ari was repeating.  
Let this be a lesson to you both for when you become fathers, children this age repeat what they hear, Will tells Paul and Tim still laughing.

Later that night at the Kiriakis Mansion, Will and Sonny are talking as the get ready for bed.  
Will the work on the house is going very well, the framing is finished, and the roof soon will be by the end of the week, the contractor said they'll be  
doing the plumbing and electrical once the roof is finished, the contractor said after all the inspections are done they can start putting up the dry wall, Sonny explains to Will.  
Sonny that's great then we can go move back home soon, Will replies excited.  
You know we need to go furniture shopping soon for the new bedrooms and the family room and my office, Sonny tells Will as they turn down their bed.  
We also have to start thinking about what colors we want the walls painted, and if want the hardwood floors matched to the rest of the house or carpet in the addition, Sonny tells Will.  
I'd like the addition to match the rest of the house Sonny, Will replies.  
Great so do I, I'll tell the contractor in the morning, Sonny tells Will giving him a kiss.  
Sonny I asked Tim to help out planing the home gym, Will tells Sonny.  
That's a great idea babe, Sonny tells Will kissing him again.

Babe did you get to see JJ today, Sonny asks while removing his phone from the charger?  
Yes for a few minutes, they took him for some tests while I was there, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe, Gabi asked if one of us could watch Ari tomorrow Will, Sonny tells him.  
Well I can watch both the kids, but I would like to hit the gym sometime in the afternoon if I can Sonny, Will replies checking out his shirtless upper body in the mirror.  
Sure babe, I like you hard, Sonny replies kissing the back of Will's neck and wrapping his arms around his chest.  
Will is just about to kiss Sonny when Jacob starts crying.  
I get him, Sonny tells Will heading out of their room.

There's a knock at Will and Sonny's door a few minutes later.  
Gabi how is JJ, Will asks pulling on a t shirt?  
He's doing fine, but he hates the food in the hospital.  
Yeah I remember how bad it is, Will replies chuckling.  
Will why did Ari ask me if JJ and I were eloping, Gabi asks?  
She over heard Paul and Tim say they're considering it to escape Paul's mom ever increasing wedding plans, Will replies to Gabi.  
So I guess that explains the Tim is hard remark Ari repeated too, Gabi says laughing to Will.  
Yes don't worry I reminded them they need to remember kids at Ari's age repeat what they hear, Will replies laughing to Gabi.  
I have to remember to tell JJ that, Gabi tells Will.

A few minutes later Sonny throws open the door to his and Wills room.  
Sonny stands in the doorway naked thinking Will is alone.  
Babe the kids are asleep how about we have some fun, Sonny says to Will not seeing Gabi yet.  
GABI, Sonny yells surprised trying to cover himself.  
Gabi and Will burst out laughing.  
Sonny turns bright red in embarrassment as Gabi walks past him on her way out of the room.  
Will you're a lucky man, Gabi says after she checks Sonny out.  
Sorry babe, I thought you were alone, Sonny tells Will.  
Will walks over to Sonny and carries him to their bed.  
It's fun time, Will says as he strips down too.

In the Morning Sonny gets woken up by his phone ringing.  
Hello, Sonny says still half asleep.  
Sonny it's Paul can Tim and I see you and Will tonight over dinner, it's important, Paul asks Sonny?  
OK sure let me talk to Will and see if I can arrange someone to watch our kids and I'll call you back, Sonny replies.  
Will, Sonny says as he rolls over and sees that Will is not in bed.  
Sonny gets up and walks to Jacobs's room and finds Will feeding him.  
Good Morning babe, Sonny says to Will kissing him first then Jacob.  
Good morning Sonny, Will replies.  
Babe Paul just called me and wants you and I to meet him and Tim for dinner tonight, Sonny tells Will.  
Let me guess they plan to elope to escape Paul's moms wedding plans and want us to be their witness, Will tells Sonny laughing.  
That would be my guess babe, Sonny replies to Will laughing too.

Good morning boys, Gabi says walking into the nursery.  
Boys I want to thank you both for everything you have done for me since JJ was hurt, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
You're welcome Gabi, Sonny replies kissing her on the cheek.  
Gabi are you planning to spend the day at the hospital today, Will asks?  
Part of the day Will, JJ wants me to stay home tonight and spend time with Ari, Gabi replies.  
Gabi could you possibly do us a favor, Sonny asks?  
Sure what is it Sonny, Gabi asks?  
Paul and Tim need Will and I to meet them for dinner tonight at 5:00, could you watch this little guy for us, Sonny asks Gabi?  
It'll be my pleasure Sonny, Gabi replies smiling at Jacob.

JJ and I plan to have several kids, so I need the practice, Gabi tells Sonny and Will as she rubs her belly.  
We also decided to hold the wedding as soon as JJ recovers, Gabi adds.  
Gabi are you, Will starts to ask smiling?  
Pregnant, Yes Will I am I just found out yesterday, Gabi says crying from joy.  
Gabi that's wonderful, Congratulations, Sonny tells her while giving her a hug and a kiss.  
Congratulations Gabi, Will says thrilled.

Later at the Pub.  
Thanks for meeting us, Tim says to Will and Sonny while they wait for Paul to arrive.  
Hi guys, sorry I'm late, Kate and Theresa had a lot to cover at the meeting, Paul says as he kisses Tim.  
Did you tell them yet Tim, Paul asks?  
Nope I was waiting for you Paul, Tim replies taking Paul's hand.  
Sonny, Will, Tim and I are going to elope and we'd like you to be our witness.  
My mom is out of control with the wedding plans and it has become less about us and more about the event, we decided we just want a simple ceremony, Tim tells Will and Sonny.  
When are you planning to do it, Will asks?  
This weekend if you two are free, Paul replies to Will and Sonny.  
Sure, Will and Sonny both reply together.  
Where are you doing it, Will asks Tim?  
We are still working on it, Tim replies to Will.

What about your mom Paul, I mean isn't she going to be upset that you two got married without her and your grandfather, Will asks concerned?  
We talked about it Will, we decided to let my mom throw us a party at a later date, as to her missing the wedding well I just don't know how to avoid it, Paul replies.  
Paul, Tim what if you had a wedding that was both small but still had some of your family present, Sonny asks?  
But how Sonny, Tim asks?  
Well what if we have the wedding at Wilson's and invite your mom, grandfather and dad as well as Brady and Theresa on Saturday, Sonny suggests.  
Sonny that's not half bad, we could decorate the place in a Japanese motif, and you guys could wear your Japanese attire, we just need to find someone to officiate, Will tells Sonny, Tim and Paul.

I already have someone set to perform the ceremony, but how do we get my family there guys without them knowing why, Paul asks Will and Sonny?  
Leave that to us, for one thing we can tell Brady and your dad what were planning with no problem, it's just your mom we have to get here without her knowing anything, Sonny replies thinking.  
Sonny what if Paul flies his grandfather and mom here for say a surprise party for Tim for his birthday that would get them to Wilson's without any problem, Will tells him and Paul and Tim.  
That's a great Idea Will, Paul says.  
I'll call them right now and I'll invite them, they love Tim so I'm sure I can get them here for Saturday, Paul tells Sonny and Will and Tim excited.  
Paul walks outside and makes the arrangements with his mom and grandfather.  
Brady comes into the pub and Will goes over and tells him the plan.

Guys my mom and grandfather will be here Friday night, and I'll arrange a car to take them to the hotel for the night and then to pick them up and bring them to Wilson's Saturday, Paul tells Sonny and Tim.  
Will returns to the table and tells them Brady will be there with Theresa.  
OK so the just leaves John, Sonny tells Will, Tim and Paul.  
I'll speak to him tonight, Paul replies to Sonny excited.  
Do you guys have the rings already, Will asks Tim?  
Yes we have the rings and the license too, Tim tells Will also getting very excited.  
Is there anyone else you want to be there, Sonny asks Tim and Paul?

NOT KATE, Paul tells Sonny.


	37. Chapter 37

After their dinner with Paul and Tim, Will and Sonny head back to the mansion.  
Up in their bedroom a while later.  
Sonny look at this, Will says showing him his tablet screen as they lay in bed together.  
This is the restaurant that Paul and Tim love, I'm going to call and see if they can cater a small reception for after the wedding, Will tells Sonny.  
I called the owner of the company that does the party decorations for the clubs and they'll do the decorating for the wedding, Sonny tells Will.  
But there is a small problem babe they only have time on Friday afternoon to do it, Sonny adds.  
OK so we'll just have to not open Friday Sonny, Will replies.  
I guess we don't have a choice Will, I'll print up signs saying we're closed for a private event, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny what about flowers, should we get them too for a couple of tables, Will asks?  
I'll arrange it in the morning babe, Sonny tells Will.  
Will calls the restaurant and they settle on a menu for Saturday.  
Sonny I'm also ordering them a wedding cake, with two grooms on top, Will tells Sonny excited.  
You know something babe planning a wedding together is fun, but I can think of something that's even more fun we can do, Sonny says taking the tablet out of Will's hand as he lays on top of him and starts kissing him.  
Will and Sonny lie there kissing for a few minutes until Jacob cries.  
I'll go Sonny, Will tells his husband after another kiss.  
Sonny uses the time that Will's away to make a call.

A little while later Will returns to their room.  
Babe I called my mom and she and your dad will take care of the kids for us Friday night and Saturday, Sonny tells Will.  
Why Friday night Sonny, Will asks confused?  
Well we're the best men so I thought we should take Paul and Tim out for a night on the town, Sonny tells Will.  
Where Sonny, Will asks?  
We'll start at Club TBD then go to the gay club for some dancing, Sonny tells Will pulling him close.  
I guess we can't asks Brady to come along then, all the guys in the gay club would hit on him because he's so cute, Will replies laughing.  
Oh so you think Brady is cute, Sonny replies as he starts to tickle Will.  
Sonny you're the only man I think is cute, Will replies as Sonny keeps tickling him.  
Unless Brady is shirtless that is, then all bets are off, Will says laughing.  
Is that so, Sonny replies tickling Will more while laughing.

At the Salem PD the following morning.  
Rafe anything new on the search for Kristen DiMera, Roman asks?  
No Roman not a sign of her, Rafe replies frustrated.  
Roman do you think EJ and Sami are telling the truth about Kristen escaping, Rafe asks as he gets some coffee?  
I don't know Rafe, Roman replies.  
But if she didn't escape then what did they do with her, Roman adds.  
Roman wonders if Sami could really have killed Kristen.

What's going on with JJ, Roman asks Rafe trying to change the subject?  
I spoke with him yesterday and he's doing all right considering how bad he was injured, Rafe tells Roman.  
It'll be a long recovery, Roman replies to Rafe.  
Well he'd better hurry up and recover so he can play with his baby, Rafe tells Roman with a smile on his face.  
Gabi is pregnant, that's great news Roman replies to Rafe thrilled.  
JJ must be so excited, Roman adds.  
Yes he is and so is Gabi, Rafe tells Roman.  
So I guess this means they'll be getting married sooner then they originally planed, Roman asks Rafe?  
Yes Gabi told me she and JJ plan to get married as soon as he's well enough, Rafe replies to Roman.

Roman gets a serious look on his face.  
Rafe is Gabi prepared for this, I mean marrying a cop, what happened to JJ could happen again or even something worse, Roman asks Rafe in a serious tone?  
Roman she is, Gabi and I discussed it some time ago when they first started dating, she knows the risks but she loves him, Rafe tells Roman.

Friday night Sonny and Will pick up Paul and Tim and take them to Club TBD for a toast to their marriage, then Sonny suggest they go dancing at the gay club afterward.  
OK Sonny sounds like fun, Paul tells him.  
Just promise me that we'll leave early so we're in good shape tomorrow afternoon for our wedding, Tim tells Sonny as they leave Club TBD.

At the gay club.  
Sonny and Will dance together so do Paul and Tim.  
They have a few drink and dance and talk for over a hour.  
Several men in the club begin to stare at the group which makes Paul and Tim uncomfortable.  
Several guys finally approach Tim after recognizing him from the latest fitness magazine cover and want to take pictures with him.  
Several of the guys ask Tim to take his shirt off and to flex.  
Then they recognize Paul from his modeling for Basic Blank and from his baseball career and want to do the same with him.  
The attention gets a bit much for the guys.  
I think we'd better go guys, Paul tells Will, Sonny and Tim.

Sonny asks Paul and Tim to come with him and Will to Wilson's to check out the decor for the wedding.  
Wilson's isn't open tonight, Paul asks Sonny surprised?  
No Will and I decided to stay closed tonight so the decorators could come in and get the place ready for tomorrow, Sonny tells Paul.  
Guys I fell awful, you lost a lot of business tonight by staying closed for us, Tim tells Will and Sonny.  
Don't worry about it Tim you guys are family to us and we'll do anything for family, Will tells him and Paul.  
They walk in and see that the decorations are finished for the wedding; Paul and Tim both get tears in their eyes at how beautiful the place looks.

Will, Sonny thank you, Tim and Paul both say.  
You're welcome, Sonny and Will reply.  
Well since we're here we might as well go over the plans for tomorrow, Will suggests to Sonny, Paul and Tim.  
Sounds like a good idea Will, Paul replies.  
Now the ceremony is at noon and the car picking up your mom and grandfather is due to arrive at 11:30, Will tells Paul.  
The other guests should be arriving around the same time, Will adds.  
Paul you and Tim should plan to be here by 11:00 so that way you have plenty of time to get ready, Sonny suggests to them.  
Sounds good, Tim replies to Sonny.  
Now what about the ceremony itself, Tim you said you had that covered, Sonny asks him?  
Paul gets a panicked look on his face till Tim shows him a paper from his pocket.  
Paul I took a copy of the ceremony your mom had planed with you and I arranged for it to be like it with the officiate, Tim tells him.  
Paul gets a relieved look on his face.  
After all I want my mother in law and grandfather in law to be happy and honored by the ceremony, Tim adds.  
Paul kisses Tim very passionately.  
I also arranged for the officiate you and your mom planed to use to perform the ceremony tomorrow at noon, he said he'll be here at 11:00 to prepare, Tim tells Paul after recovering from their passionate kiss.  
Paul grabs Tim and kisses him passionately again, and then he hugs Will and Sonny.

After the ceremony we have the Japanese restaurant you guys like catering lunch, Will tells Paul and Tim.  
And we got you a wedding cake too, Will adds.  
Now Will and I will wear our tux's while you two wear your Japanese wedding clothes, you two can change in the office once you arrive here tomorrow, Will tells Tim and Paul.  
Our outfits Tim I forgot to have them pressed, Paul tells him panicked.  
Don't worry Brady already had them pressed and brought them here, so they're ready to go, Sonny tells Paul.  
That's a relief, Paul replies to Sonny.  
With that I think we're in good shape for tomorrow, Sonny tells Paul, Tim and Will.  
Guys thank you for everything you've done for us, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
Do you guys want to do a walk thru of the ceremony to iron out and problems, Will asks Tim and Paul.

Well the ceremony will start with the Officiate making a speech both in English and Japanese.  
Will you and Sonny will be standing right here on the stage, the officiate will be standing here just in front of you.  
After his speech then I'll walk out first and I will stop to bow in respect to my grandfather and then bow to my father and then I will kiss my mother on the cheek and she will kiss me likewise, then I'll take my position next to Sonny.  
Tim you will then come out and bow like I did to my grandfather and father and kiss my mother on the cheek and she will kiss you, then you will stand next to Will.  
Then the wedding ceremony will begin and the officiate will ask the normal questions, then we will recite our vows, then we will place the rings on each other fingers and then the big kiss.

And for your wedding night I arranged for the wedding suite at the Hotel, Brady tells Paul and Tim as he enters Wilson's.  
And our dad booked you guys a flight on Sunday morning for your honeymoon, 6 days and nights in Hawaii in the best hotel, it's our wedding gift to you, Brady adds.  
Paul and Tim look at one another stunned.  
Don't worry I checked both your schedules and your free, Brady tells a stunned Tim and Paul.  
Paul as a matter of fact you'll both stay 2 extra days in Hawaii you'll just move to the big island for Tim's next modeling assignment, Brady adds.  
Paul rushes over to Brady and hugs his brother followed by Tim who does the same thing.  
I can't believe what everyone is doing for us, Tim says to Will, Sonny, Brady and Paul.  
You two are loved, we're all determined to give you the best wedding and honeymoon we can, Will tells Paul and Tim.

Paul your mom called me when she arrived in Salem, she wanted to confirm her suspicions, Brady tells him.  
Don't worry Paul your mom figured out what you guys are doing and is thrilled by it, Brady tells Paul.  
Your mom asked if you and Tim would meet her and your grandfather in the morning for breakfast, she and your grandfather want to give you both something before the wedding, Brady tells Paul.  
So my mom knows, that's great news, Paul says relieved to Brady.  
And she's happy about it too, Paul adds.  
Paul I think all she ever wanted was for you and Tim to be happy, she realizes now she went overboard with her plans, Brady replies.  
I think your grandfather is going to be happy when he sees how great this place looks and that you're honoring your heritage in the wedding ceremony, Brady tells Paul looking around the club.  
I hope so Brady, I really want to honor him, Paul replies.  
Before I forget Paul, Theresa arranged the photographer Basic Black uses to take some wedding pictures tomorrow, he'll be here at 11:00 to set up, Brady tells him.  
Theresa said Kate even surprised her by agreeing to pay for him to do it, Brady adds.  
Kate's not planning to come her is she Brady, Paul asks worried.  
No she isn't but dad is bringing Marlena along, Brady tells Paul.  
Brady we figured on approx 20 guests tomorrow, do you know of any more guests planing to come, Will asks concerned as he shows him the guest list.  
No this look like everyone, Brady replies to Will who gets a relieved look on his face.

Will, Sonny can I talk to you both for a minute, Brady asks pulling the aside while Paul and Tim rehearse for the ceremony?  
What's up Brady, Will asks?  
Mrs. Norita asked me if you boys would stop by the hotel tonight, she wants to talk to you both, Brady tells Will and Sonny.  
Well guys I think were ready for tomorrow, Paul tells Will, Sonny and Brady after he and Tim finish several run troughs of the ceremony.  
Then we'll see you both tomorrow, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
Good night Will, Sonny and thanks again for all you're doing, Paul tells them as he and Tim leave.  
Sonny I guess we should head over to the Hotel and see what Mrs. Norita wants, Will tells him.

At the Hotel.  
Hello William, Sonny please come in, Mrs. Norita says.  
William, Sonny first I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done to help Paul and Tim with their marriage plans, Mrs. Norita tells them.  
Second I wanted to apologize to you William for my refusing to accept your apology when you offered it for what happened between us last year, Paul told me about how you were drugged and how your actions were not your fault, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Norita tells Will.  
Will sits silent for a minute trying not to show on his face how upset he is at being reminded of last year.  
Mrs. Norita and Sonny both see that her bringing up last year has upset Will.  
Mrs. Norita I would rather forget last year, between almost being killed and being drugged, and my marriage almost ending, it's not a year I care to remember, Will replies sounding a little upset yet.  
But I do accept your apology and I hope we can start again with a clean slate, Will adds after recovering himself.  
William I'm so sorry, I should not have brought that up, I really am sorry, Mrs. Norita tells Will.  
It's all right Mrs. Norita, Will replies.  
William, Sonny I have something for each of you to wear tomorrow, Mrs Norita tells them.  
Mrs. Norita gives Will and Sonny a box containing two flowers for them to wear in their lapels.  
I also wanted to give you both these gifts for your daughter and son, Mrs Norita says handing Sonny two boxes.  
Babe look, Sonny says opening the boxes and showing the contents to Will.  
In the boxes are beautiful outfits for both Ari and Jacob.  
Mrs. Norita thank you, Will and Sonny both say.  
Well, the best men better get home Mrs. Norita tells Will and Sonny, you have a busy day tomorrow.

Later back at the Kiriakis Mansion Will and Sonny are in their room.  
Babe I put the flowers in the mini refrigerator in the sitting room, Sonny tells Will as he is getting into their bed.  
That's great Sonny, Will replies a little distracted.  
Babe what's wrong, Sonny asks Will?

Sonny I've been doing my best to forget about last year and I did till Mrs. Norita brought it up tonight, it made me remember that it's close to the anniversary of the attack, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe I'm sorry, Mrs. Norita didn't realize that is was a painful subject to you, she didn't mean to upset you like she did, Sonny tells Will.  
I know Sonny that's why I tried my best to hide how upset her bringing it up made me, Will replies.  
But like I said I managed to keep it out of my mind till she brought it up, Will adds.  
I never told you this Sonny but being drugged like I was left me feeling a bit violated, Will tells Sonny.  
Will maybe you should talk to Doctor Cline again, before.. Sonny starts to say till Will cuts him off.  
Before I throw another nutty, Will says to Sonny.  
Will I would never call you nutty, sweet, kind, gentle, loving yes, nutty no, Sonny replies trying to lighten Wills mood.  
I'm sorry Sonny, Will says moving close to Sonny.  
Sonny puts his arms around Will to comfort him.

In the morning Will and Sonny have breakfast with the Kiriakis family then go back to their room to shower for the wedding.  
Will, how about I give you a special present, Sonny asks him in the shower?  
Only if I can reciprocate, Will replies.


	38. Chapter 38

Will and Sonny wake in the morning and go down to breakfast with the rest of the Kiriakis Family.  
Good morning Uncle Vic, Sonny says walking into the dinning room hand in hand with Will.  
Good morning boys, Victor replies to Will and Sonny.  
So today is the big day for Paul and Tim, Victor says to Will and Sonny.  
That's right Uncle Vic soon they will be happily married like Will and I, Sonny replies kissing Will.  
I just hope they don't have all the challenges you two have endured, last year things were really tuff on Will and your marriage , but you two still survived together despite it, Victor replies to Sonny.  
Will gets uncomfortable with what Victor is saying and starts to squirm in his chair.  
Sonny notices it, and takes Will's hand.  
Hey babe it's OK, Sonny tells Will.  
Did I say something wrong Victor asks Sonny after Will leaves the table suddenly?  
Uncle Vic it's almost a year to the day since Ben attacked Will, he feels uncomfortable being reminded of it, Sonny replies to Victor.  
I'm sorry I didn't realize that Sonny, will he be OK, Victor asks concerned?  
I think so but I want him to see Doctor Cline again, Sonny tells Victor.  
Sonny excuses himself and goes upstairs to find Will.  
What's wrong Victor, where did the boys go, Maggie asks entering the room?  
I said something that upset Will, Victor replies to Maggie.  
Victor Kiriakis what did you say now, Maggie asks?  
Nothing on purpose, I made the mistake of reminding him about last year, and since the anniversary of the attack is in a few days it's been bothering Will, Victor replies to Maggie.  
Poor Will, that poor boy has been through so much for someone so young, Maggie replies to Victor.  
Lets just hope Sonny can help Will through it, Victor tells Maggie.  
I hope he can, Maggie replies worried to Victor.  
Victor takes Maggie's hand and he kisses it, as he holds her close.

Upstairs in Will and Sonny's room.  
Sonny hears Will talking on the phone and stands in the doorway listening.  
Yes Doctor, no I didn't relive the event, I just feel sick inside it happens ever time someone mentions it, no I think its also the fact I was used as a guinea pig, yes I feel violated by it, well he's dead so I guess I feel relieved that he can't do it to anyone else, yes Monday morning OK, yes I have a wedding today for some friends, no I can't, I understand that Doctor Cline, but I'm the best man, well one of them, Yes I'll tell Sonny I called you, you know he'll look out for me today, yes we do, OK I'll go pick them up just in case, thank you, Will says to Doctor Cline on the phone.  
Hi babe, so you called Doctor Cline yourself, I'm so proud of you, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny I don't want a repeat of what happened before, Doctor Cline gave me a prescription to calm me down if I need it today, and he wants to see me Monday morning at 10:00 in his new office.  
That's great babe, do you feel up to the wedding, I mean I can handle everything if you're not, Sonny tells Will.  
No Tim and Paul are counting on me today and I want this day to as perfect for them as our wedding was, Will tells Sonny kissing him.  
Sonny gets a worried look on his face.  
Don't worry about me, I can handle the wedding today, Will tells Sonny.  
Just remember I'm there with you, if you start having a problem I'll help you thru it, Sonny tells Will taking his hand.  
I love you Will, Sonny says kissing him.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies hugging him.  
Sonny I still have some of the pills Doctor Cline gave me last time and I just took one, so I should be fine Sonny, Will replies holding the bottle up for Sonny to see.  
He called in a script for more pills that we can pick up on the way to the wedding, Will tells Sonny.  
OK babe, Sonny replies to Will as he kisses him.

Will's phone rings and it's the manager from Wilson's calling to tell him the wedding cake and the flowers arrived and are perfect.  
Will turns to Sonny after the call and tells him, I think we're in good shape.  
Sonny's phone rings a minute later and the bar tender tells him the champagne he ordered for the toast was delivered to Club TBD by mistake instead of Wilson's.  
OK I'll pick it up on the way to Wilson's, Sonny tells the bar tender on the phone.  
Babe I need to stop at Club TBD on the way to Wilson's to pick up the champagne for the toasts it got sent there by mistake, Sonny tells Will as he strips down for a shower.  
Well come on then lets get showered and dressed, I know you Sonny Kiriakis what should be a in and out stop at Club TBD will turn into a hour stop, Will tells him laughing as he strips down too.  
And here I was going to give a special present in the shower, Sonny replies to Will grabbing him.  
Will gives Sonny his puppy dog eyes.  
OK Sonny replies kissing Will Passionately as he takes Will's hand and leads him into the bathroom.  
But I get to reciprocate the special gift Sonny, Will replies laughing.

Meanwhile Paul and Tim meet Paul's mom and grandfather for breakfast.  
Hi mom, Paul says excited.  
Grandfather hello, Paul says kissing the old man.  
Well boys it's your big day, Mrs. Norita tells Paul and Tim.  
Tim my father and I want to welcome you into our family, Mrs. Norita tells him.  
Paul gets misty eyed and he kisses Mrs. Norita on the cheek and hugs Paul's grandfather.  
Paul I'm so proud of you, you found the man of your dreams and are committing today to spend the rest of your life with him, Mrs. Norita tells Paul excited.  
Paul, Tim I want you boys to have these, Paul's grandfather says handing them both a small box.  
Inside the boxes are gold watches that he had engraved "Paul and Tim may your love last forever".  
Paul and Tim get misty eyed and thank Paul's grandfather for the lovely gifts.  
I also wanted to give you both my blessing, Paul's grandfather tells Paul and Tim and he says it first in Japanese and then in English.  
Paul and Tim bow to Paul's grandfather as a sign of love and respect, then they hug him and say thank you.

Paul's mom gives Paul and Tim a box to open, inside is a small statue of two men in love kissing in Japanese Wedding attire similar to one that Paul remembers of a man and woman in love that his grandfather has that he and his wife received on their wedding day.  
This is a traditional gift in our family, Mrs. Norita tells Paul and Tim.  
Mom it's beautiful, Paul says as he hugs and kisses her.  
Thank you Mrs. Norita, Tim says as he also hugs and kisses her.  
Tim you can call me mom if you like, I already consider you my son, Mrs. Norita tells him.  
Thank you Mom, Tim says with tears of joy in his eyes.  
Tim I would be honored to be your grandfather, Paul's grandfather tells him as he bows to Tim.  
Tim bows back to his new grandfather then hugs him.  
Grandfather, mom, husband, I've just gotten the best gift any man can get the gift of family, Tim says with tears of happiness streaming down his face to Paul, Mrs Norita and Paul's grandfather.  
And I'm getting the best gift ever too, I'm marrying the man of my dreams, Paul says kissing Tim.  
Well you boys better get going so you'll be ready for the ceremony, Paul your brother already picked up your robes, Mrs. Norita tells him.  
Yes mom Brady told us, there at Wilson's all ready for the ceremony, Paul replies to Mrs. Norita as they leave for Wilson's.

At Wilson's Will and Sonny arrive carrying the champagne and do a last minute check on the place.  
Babe look at the beautiful wedding cake, and look they even put two grooms in Japanese wedding attire on top, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I'm glad it arrived in time; the bakery had trouble getting one, Will replies looking at the statue of the two grooms on top of the cake.  
We certainly pulled off a lot in such a short time, Will remarks to Sonny.  
Yes we did babe, Sonny replies to Will giving him a passionate kiss.  
And we appreciate ever bit of it guys; Paul tells Will and Sonny as they enter Wilson's.  
We love you guys, not just for doing all of this for us, but for being such great friends, brothers really, Tim tells Will and Sonny.  
It's our pleasure Tim, Paul, Sonny replies as he and Will hug Tim and Paul.

The Officiate arrives to prepare for the ceremony.  
The five of them run thru the ceremony one last time.  
Well Paul, Tim you'd better both go into the office to get changed, Will tells them.  
Will, Sonny before I forget here are our rings, Tim says handing them to Will and Sonny before he runs into the office to change.

Paul's mom and grandfather arrive and they love how the club has been decorated.  
Father look at that beautiful wedding cake, Mrs. Norita says.  
William, Sonny everything looks so beautiful, Mrs. Norita tells them.  
Paul's grandfather bows to Will and Sonny and then say's thank you in English to them.  
You're welcome sir, Will and Sonny reply as the bow to him.

The wedding begins at Noon.  
Will and Sonny take their positions and the officiate begins with a traditional Japanese speech given in Japanese first and then in English.  
Paul then walks down the aisle and bows to his grandfather and then to his father in a sign of respect, then he kisses his mother on the cheek, then he takes his place next to Sonny.  
Tim then walks down the aisle and bows like Paul did to his new grandfather first and then to Paul's father then he kisses his new mom and takes his place next to Will.  
The Officiate then asks the normal wedding questions followed by Paul and Tim reciting their vows that they wrote themselves, after that the rings are exchanged and then comes the big kiss.  
The officiate then introduces them to the guests first in Japanese then in English using their new married names.

At the reception after the catered lunch is served Will and Sonny as best men give their speeches, as does John as Paul's dad.  
Mrs. Norita says a few words, Paul and Tim's grandfather recites a old Japanese family blessing on the new couple that officially makes Tim a member of the family.  
Several toasts are made by various family and friends to Paul and Tim's love and hopes for their happiness together.  
Paul and Tim cut the Wedding cake and Tim manages to surprise Paul with some cake in his face, which makes everyone laugh.  
Theresa has the photographer taking lots of wedding pictures during the reception.  
Well guys congratulations it was a beautiful ceremony and reception, Theresa tells Paul and Tim as she hugs them.  
Thanks Theresa, I can't believe it I'm actually a married man, Paul replies looking at his ring.  
Paul the photographer wants to get a few more pictures of us, Tim tells him.  
He doesn't want us to pose shirtless like sumo wrestlers anymore does he, Paul asks Tim.  
No, but to be honest I wouldn't mind doing it Paul, Tim replies.  
Maybe once my mom and grandfather leave, Paul replies to Tim laughing.  
Actually I think that would be a nice picture, Mrs. Norita tells Paul as she walks over.  
OK Tim lets do it, Paul tells his new husband.  
Paul and Tim pose for more wedding photo's both inside and outside for a little while including the sumo wrestler photo, then go back in a mingle with their guests.

Well Paul how does it feel to be a married man, John asks his son as he walks over to him?  
Great dad, I love Tim so much, Paul replies to John as he looks lovingly at Tim.  
And I love you Paul, Tim says kissing him after he walks over to join him and John.  
And there he is my new son in law, John says to Tim giving him a hug and welcomes him into the family.  
John tells Tim he can call him dad if he wants to.  
Tim again gets misty eyed.  
Thank you Dad, Tim replies to John.  
Hey what happened to our best men, Paul asks Tim and John looking around?  
I think they're in the office with Marlena, John tells Paul.  
Paul and Tim share a worried look.  
Guys what's going on, John asks Paul and Tim.  
Well dad, Will has been having a problem facing the anniversary of the attack that almost killed him, Tim tells John with worry in his voice.  
I almost forgot about that happening to Will, I hope he is all right, John tells Tim and Paul.

In the office.  
Grandma, Sonny I'm fine, I really am, Will insists to them.  
Will I saw you got a little nervous during the ceremony I was just worried that you might be having a problem from the stress of the wedding, Marlena tells her grandson.  
Grandma, Sonny I forgot which pocket I put Paul's ring in that's why I got nervous, fortunately I picked the right pocket when the time came so there was no problem, Will replies to Marlena and Sonny.  
Babe I'm sorry, I just worry about you that's all, Sonny says apologetic.  
I'm sorry too Will, Marlena tells him giving him a kiss and leaving the office.  
Come on Sonny lets rejoin the party, Will says taking his hand.

There you boys are, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for Paul and Tim, Mrs. Norita tells Will and Sonny.  
It was our pleasure, Sonny replies to Mrs. Norita.  
Will is it OK if Paul and I change our cloths in the office, Tim asks him?  
Sure go ahead Tim, Will replies.  
A short time later the limo Brady hired takes Paul and Tim to the hotel for the night.  
As they leave everyone showers them with rice.  
Will and Sonny see Mrs. Norita and Paul's grandfather to the car that's there to take them back to the hotel.

After the last guest leaves the Wilson's staff work to get the club ready to open, the decorators arrive and quickly remove the decor.  
Will and Sonny pitch in cleaning up then leave for the mansion.

Back at the mansion up in Will and Sonny's room.  
Well babe that was a great wedding we pulled together for Paul and Tim, Sonny tells Will as he takes his tuxedo off.  
Yes it was Sonny, you know Sonny my dad and your mom have the kids until tomorrow morning, Will says pulling Sonny close.  
What did you have in mind Mr. Horton, Sonny asks Will?  
Will pushes Sonny down on the bed and starts kissing and striping him.

Monday morning Will heads to see Doctor Cline while Sonny watches the kids.  
Hello Doctor Cline, Will says shaking his hand.  
Will how did the wedding go, did you have any problems, Doctor Cline asks?  
I had a problem during the wedding ceremony, but I was able to hide it from everyone but Sonny and grandma Marlena, Will replies to Doctor Cline.  
I was fine the rest of the day, Will adds.  
Will about the problem you had during the ceremony do you know what triggered it, Doctor Cline asks?  
I looked at Mrs. Norita and remembered her bring up last year the night before, Will tells Doctor Cline.  
And how did that memory make you feel Will, Doctor Cline asks?  
Sick, it made me feel very sick, Will replies to Doctor Cline.  
I also had the urge to strike out at the man who did this to me, that is if he wasn't already dead, Will adds.  
Who was he Will, Doctor Cline asks?  
Clyde Weston was his name , he was Ben Weston's father, Clyde drugged me for over a year just to see what effect the drug he stole from Stefano DiMera had on someone, Will tells Doctor Cline.  
And how does what he did to you make you feel Will, Doctor Cline asks?  
Violated, victimized, Will replies to Doctor Cline.  
I don't understand Doctor Cline I thought I was past all of this, Will says frustrated.  
Will what happened to you was a server double trauma for you, its normal for you to think about it especially with the anniversary coming up, I suggest you and Sonny do something special on that date so you stop associating it with the attack, Doctor Cline suggests.  
I also think you need some additional counseling to help you deal with what happened, that is if for what ever reason you can't discuss it with Sonny, Doctor Cline tells Will.  
So you think my talking to Sonny will help, Will asks Doctor Cline?  
Yes Will, the two of you share a very strong bond, talk to him Will, Doctor Cline tells Will.  
OK I'll talk to him about it, Will tells Doctor Cline.

At the Kiriakis Mansion a short time later, Will asks Maggie if she can watch the kids while he talks to Sonny.  
Sonny can we talk, Will says entering their room after Maggie said yes to watching the kids.  
What's up babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny I lied to you and grandma, I was having a problem during the wedding ceremony, I lied because I didn't want to worry you, Will tells him.  
Will I figured you did, and I also figured you'd talk to me about is when you were ready, Sonny replies taking his hand.  
I'd like to right now if we can, Maggie said she will watch the kids, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny leads Will over to the couch in their sitting room so they can talk.

In Horton square a man is sitting at a table drinking coffee reading the local paper.  
As he gets up to leave he bumps into Kate who is reading a text message while walking.  
I'm so sorry he tells her after his coffee spills on both of them.  
It was my fault I was reading a text message instead of looking where I was going, Kate tells the man.  
Let me pay to have your jacket cleaned, Kate tells him.  
How about instead you let me buy you some lunch, the man asks Kate?  
I'm new in town and would like to make some new friends, the man adds

Here let me begin again properly the man tells Kate.  
My name is Charles Benson, he tells Kate extending his hand in friendship.  
I'm Kate Roberts she replies taking his hand.  
It's a pleasure to meet you Kate, Charles replies kissing her hand.  
Kate looks at how handsome Charles Benson is and decides to have lunch and to get to know this man.  
Kate puts her phone away and they go to the pub for lunch.


	39. Chapter 39

Kate walks into a man in Horton Square and spills his coffee all over him, after they introduce them selves he make the bold move of inviting her to lunch.  
Kate accepts his offer of lunch.  
Well Charles so you're new in town, Kate asks after they are seated in the Pub?  
Yes I just arrived yesterday on business, Charles tells Kate.  
What kind of business are you in, Kate asks Charles?  
Investments, Charles replies to Kate.  
Kate you own a business in town I believe its called Basic Black, Charles says.  
Yes my partner and I run the company, Kate replies curious.  
How did you know that Charles, Kate asks?  
I read an article about your buying the company, Charles replies to Kate.  
I was actually researching both the Kiriakis and DiMera Company's to see if I might be able to do business with either of them, Charles tells Kate.  
Kate thinks to herself maybe Charles is the answer to how to get Theresa out of Basic Black.  
After lunch Charles walks Kate to her afternoon appointment and they make a date to have drinks later to discuss business.

At the Kiriakis Mansion Will And Sonny are in the sitting room off their bedroom talking after Will gets back from seeing Doctor Cline.  
Sonny, Doctor Cline thinks we should do something special on the anniversary of Ben's attack on me so I associate the date with something besides his nearly killing me, Will tells him.  
Babe what about a fun family outing, Sonny suggests to Will.  
Sounds like fun, Will replies to Sonny.

Will squirms in his chair and Sonny knows why.  
Will can I ask you something and please give me an honest answer, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny what is it, Will asks?  
Will after we found out about Clyde having drugged you, you felt disappointed and betrayed didn't you, Sonny asks?  
Disappointed that I did not get you help or even notice something was wrong with you, betrayed and hurt that I even thought about being with Paul instead of you, Sonny adds.  
Will sits in silence for a minute unsure how to answer Sonny's question without hurting him.  
Come on babe please be honest, I can take it, Sonny tells Will taking his hand.  
OK Yes Sonny I did but I was afraid to tell you that after how you reacted to the news that I was drugged, but I was disappointed and hurt that you couldn't decide between your husband and an old boyfriend, and that you didn't realize at all that I was acting strange, Will replies.

Sonny you know how much I love you and that I would never cheat on you, why didn't you realize something was wrong with me, Will asks Sonny with tears in his eyes?  
Babe I screwed up, you went to California unexpectedly and I was alone here in Salem and then Paul kissed me and my feelings for him came flooding back, Sonny replies.  
I know that's no excuse for what I did Will, Sonny adds crying.  
Sonny my going to California made no sense at all, why didn't you stop me from going, Will asks?  
Babe it was a great career opportunity for you, I didn't want to stand in your way, Sonny replies to Will.  
I mean yes Will, I did think it was odd that you made the decision to go without talking it over with me first, my mom even commented on it being a add thing for you to do, I really screwed up Will, that's all I can say in my defense, Sonny tells Will crying.  
Sonny you know me or I thought you did, you know I would never leave you like that for anything, that's what I can't understand, I thought we knew one another, Will says.  
Babe we do it's just that I was so focused on the Club I tried to open and then I was so confused about Paul, well it blinded me to what should have been so obvious, I can never say I'm sorry enough for that, all I can do is beg you to forgive me, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sonny I do forgive you, and I love you, Will tells Sonny.

Babe come on ask me the next questions please, Sonny tells Will.  
Will it's time to get it out in the open, Sonny adds.  
Sonny I need to ask you something important and I want you to think before you answer me OK, Will says taking his hands.  
Sonny after I cheated on you and you forgave me, did you ever wonder if I might cheat on you again, Will asks?  
Yes a little, I mean the thought was always in the back of my mind, Sonny replies to Will.  
But babe now that we know it was the drug I know you would never do it again, Sonny replies to Will.

Will gets a serious look on his face.  
Sonny, Paul is married now, but I still need to know that if another old boyfriend comes to town that you won't feel confused again about your feelings, I need to know that what happened before won't happen again, you know the issues I had as a child left me feeling insecure so please just promise me it'll never happen again, please Sonny, Will asks Sonny as he holds his hands.  
Babe I love you and only you, you have my full heart like I know I have yours, I promise you It'll never happen again I promise pinky swear, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will holds up his pinky and takes Sonny's.  
Will I love you, Sonny says kissing him passionately.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies.

At the DiMera Mansion Rafe arrives to see EJ and Sami about Kristen's disappearance.  
EJ we have covered miles of tunnels and found no trace of Kristen at all, since Sami claims to have shot her in the arm there should be at least a blood trail or something to prove she escaped that way, Rafe tells him and Sami.  
Sami becomes nervous wondering if Rafe is on to her having killed Kristen.  
Rafe perhaps Kristen managed to bandage her arm, it probably was only a flesh wound so the blood loss would have been minimal, EJ suggests to him.  
But you're forgetting we had the dogs down there too EJ and they failed to pick up Kristen's scent, Rafe tells him and Sami.

Sami makes an excuse and leaves the room; Rafe notices how nervous Sami was all thru their discussion about Kristen.  
EJ why was Sami so nervous just now, Rafe asks him?  
Nervous I didn't notice her being nervous Rafe, EJ replies.  
EJ, I'm a cop and I'm trained to notice things like that, so I ask you again, why was Sami so nervous, Rafe asks?  
Rafe I think Samantha is scared that Kristen may still be somewhere nearby and might come after us, your talking about not finding a trace of her in the tunnels must have set off her fear again, EJ says trying to cover for Sami.  
Do you really think she might come after you and your family EJ, Rafe asks?  
It is a possibility Rafe, EJ replies.

EJ I'd like to tell you a hypothetical scenario I came up with a friend, Rafe says.  
OK, EJ replies to Rafe.  
Imagine someone evil who is a threat to a lot of people you love and imagine that person is tied up in a accessible place for you, what would you do, would you let them go or would you kill them and end the threat the pose once and for all, Rafe asks EJ?  
That's an interesting scenario you and your friend came up with Rafe, EJ admits pouring himself a drink.  
But I don't see how it's relevant to Kristen, EJ adds.  
EJ did Sami kill Kristen and did you dispose of her body, Rafe asks him point blank?  
No she did not Officer and before you pursue this further I would ask you where is your proof that my sister is even dead, EJ asks Rafe?  
EJ I didn't come here as a police officer I came here as a friend, if Sami did do it then she had a good reason to, and if she did then I know no trace of Kristen will ever be found and I may as well officially close the case, Rafe replies.  
Can I close the case for good, Rafe asks EJ?  
Well since you found no trace of Kristen and it's not likely anyone ever will, I would recommend as a friend that you save the tax payers some money and close the case for good, EJ tells Rafe.  
OK then Case closed Rafe says as he leaves the DiMera Mansion.

In Hawaii Paul and Tim are laying on the beach together.  
Paul how about we go Para sailing, Sonny said it was fun, Tim says.  
OK and then we can go jet skiing, Will said that was fun, Paul tells Tim.  
And then we can swim the coral reefs tomorrow I heard there spectacular, Paul tells Tim.  
Paul and Tim kiss.  
Paul I can think of something really fun we can do, Tim says as he caresses Paul's face.  
Last one to our bed bottoms, Paul yells to Tim as he starts running to the hotel.

At the Kiriakis Mansion Will and Sonny are taking care of Jacob and Ari.  
Da da my brother smells stinky, Ari tells Sonny.  
I guess he needs to be changed, Sonny replies to Ari taking Jacob to the changing table.  
Ari how about we play a game while da da is changing Jacob, Will Asks?  
OK daddy, Ari replies taking Will's hand and leading him to the games.  
Daddy how long will JJ be hurt and why can't I see him, Ari asks Will?  
Ari, JJ was hurt very badly and it may take months for him to get better, Will replies.  
But your mommy is trying to arrange for you to go see JJ, she knows how much you love him, Will tells Ari as he kisses the top of her head.  
Sonny joins Will and Ari after changing Jacob first and then putting him down for a nap.  
So what game shall we play Ari, Sonny asks?  
Ari points to a game and Will puts it into the console and they sit as a family and play it.

Downstairs Victor gets a disturbing call about a stranger named Charles Benson who's been going around town questioning people about the Kiriakis and DiMera families.  
Who is this man, Victor says into his phone, well then find out NOW he yells into the phone and hangs up.  
Victor what's wrong Maggie asks?  
Some stranger is apparently asking question about our family and I don't like it, Victor replies to Maggie.

In Horton square Charles Benson is sitting alone looking at a tablet that is displaying articles about the Kiriakis family.  
Charles imagine meeting you here, Kate says walking over to him.  
Charles stands up and offers her a seat at his table, which Kate accepts.  
So you seem to like to work here Charles, I always see you sitting here, Kate observes.  
Well it's a beautiful spot and since I was hoping to see you again, it seemed like the perfect spot, Charles tells Kate.  
Kate smiles at Charles.  
I was wondering Kate if you would join me for dinner tonight, Charles asks her?  
Why yes I will, Kate replies intrigued by Charles.  
Shall we say about 7:00, Kate replies to Charles.  
I can hardly wait, Charles replies to Kate.

At the DiMera mansion.  
EJ, Rafe knows, he knows I killed Kristen, Sami says panicking.  
Samantha calm down in the first place Rafe told me the case on Kristen is closed for good, EJ tells her.  
In the second place Kristen is gone, there is no trace of her for them or anyone to ever find Samantha, EJ tells her wrapping his arms around her.  
Samantha I love you and I will do anything and everything to protect you, EJ tells Sami just before he kisses her.

Back at the Kiriakis Mansion Will and Sonny put Ari down for a nap and then go back to their room.  
Will I received an update on the house from the contractor, we can move back in the end of next week, Sonny tells his husband.  
Sonny that's great news, Will replies excited.  
Sonny and Will kiss.  
Babe the contractor still needs us to decide on some of the finishes and fixtures.  
I asked Aunt Maggie to watch the kids while we meet with the contractor and then do some shopping, I also think we need to settle on the new furniture we're ordering so we have it before Thanksgiving since we invited almost all our family and friends for dinner, Sonny tells Will.  
Sounds like a good plan Sonny, Will replies kissing him.

You know Sonny since you call me babe a lot I was thinking I need a nick name to call you, I was thinking cheeks, Will says chuckling.  
Cheeks why che… Will you can't call me that in front of our kids, Sonny tells Will tickling him.  
How about Mr. big then, or sexy stud that would be a great name for you, Will says laughing hard as Sonny keeps tickling him.

In Horton Square Charles meets Kate to take her to dinner.  
Charles walks her over to his car and opens the passenger door for her.  
I made reservations at the best restaurant in Salem, Charles tells her as he closes the door.  
At dinner Charles orders an expensive bottle of wine and proposes a toast to new friends.  
Well Charles you must have a lot of money, Kate says.  
I've managed to build a rather large fortune for myself, Charles tells Kate.  
So Kate I was wondering something do you dance by any chance, Charles asks?  
Why yes I do, Kate replies.  
Charles and Kate go dancing after dinner and to Kate's delight Charles proves to be an excellent dancer.

Kate gets a text message and a photo and smiles.  
Look Charles at my great grandson isn't he cute, Kate asks Charles?  
Why yes he is, whose son is he, Charles asks Kate?  
Oh he belongs to my grandson Will and his husband Sonny, Kate replies testing how Charles reacts to Will having a husband.  
Well your grandson Will and his husband certainty have a very handsome son, Charles tells Kate.  
Kate is your grandson Will Horton by chance, Charles asks?  
Yes he is, Kate replies.  
I've read his books; I believe his third one is due out soon, he's an excellent writer, Charles tells Kate.  
Yes he certainty is, Kate replies to Charles.


	40. Chapter 40

At Salem Hospital JJ lays in bed counting the ceiling squares when Will comes in.

Will Hi, JJ say's excited to see him.  
Your not counting the ceiling tiles again are you JJ, Will asks laughing.  
Will if I don't get out of here soon I'm going to go mad, JJ replies.  
Well here is something that should lift your spirits, fresh from the Ari Horton easel Will says handing a picture to JJ.  
Ari drew you another masterpiece, Will says showing him a drawing of their house with all of them too.  
Ari drew Gabi with a big belly holding hands with you and her, she also has me holding Sonny's hand and Sonny is holding Jacob, Will tells JJ.  
Will tell Ari this is a true masterpiece, JJ replies smiling.  
Will hangs Ari's picture with sever others on the wall next to JJ's bed.  
Well I see you have another work of art, a nurse tells JJ as she looks at Ari's picture.  
Yes I do Karen, JJ replies to the nurse.  
Well I have some news for you JJ the Doctor approved the artist to come in and see you tomorrow, do you want to call Gabi and tell her or do you want me to, the nurse asks?  
I'll call her, JJ replies to the nurse.  
OH Karen this is Will Horton my cousin and close friend and Ari's father, JJ tells her.  
Nice to meet you I've read your books and I love them I can't wait to see the movie and read the third book, Karen tells Will.

JJ, I have some other news for you too, the Doctor has approved your getting up and walking around a little, but no marathons, Karen tells him.  
Thank god if I had to stare at the ceiling or watch another TV show I think I would loose it, JJ replies to Karen.  
Karen and Will Help JJ get up and he walks around the room with Will following him in case he falls.

Later that night at the Kiriakis mansion Will and Sonny are in bed talking.  
Sonny I saw JJ today, the Nurse told him Ari can visit him tomorrow and he's allowed to get out of bed, Will tells Sonny.  
I know about Ari getting to visit him tomorrow already babe she and Gabi were busy earlier trying to pick an outfit for her to wear, Sonny says laughing.  
I'm glad to hear he can get up and walk a bit, the last time I visited him he was counting the holes in the ceiling tiles, Sonny tells Will.  
I know he was doing that when I went to see him this afternoon, Will replies to Sonny.

Will have you met the new guy Kate is seeing, Sonny asks?  
No I wasn't aware she was seeing anyone Sonny, Will replies.  
Well I meet him today at Club TBD when they came in for drinks, Sonny tells Will.  
What did you think of him Sonny, Will asks?  
I don't know babe, I just don't know, Sonny replies to Will.

In the morning all Ari can talk about at breakfast is how excited she is to be seeing JJ.  
Gabi helps Ari get dressed and takes her the hospital, Maggie offers to watch Jacob so Will and Sonny can meet the contractor and go furniture shopping.

At a furniture store that afternoon.  
Sonny how about this sectional for the family room, Will asks?  
I like that one too Will how about this fabric in this color Sonny says showing Will the swatch.  
OK and then the matching chairs in this one. Will says showing Sonny a complementing fabric.  
Will and Sonny pick out all the items they need and place the orders.

As Will and Sonny leave they notice a strange man watching them.  
Hey babe that's the man that's seeing Kate, Sonny tells Will.  
The man walks over to Will and Sonny.  
Hello gentlemen I'm sorry for starring but I wanted to make sure you were Kate Roberts's grandson and his husband, Charles says.  
My name is Charles Benson, he says extending his hand to Will and then Sonny.  
I happened to be walking by doing a little window shopping when I saw you two, Charles tells Will and Sonny.

Later back at the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Will that man Charles Benson that your grandmother is seeing is a bit creepy, Sonny tells Will.  
I agree Sonny, I think he was spying on us why I don't know, I'll talk to grandma Kate tomorrow about him, Will replies.  
Jacob starts to cry and Will goes to check on him, Sonny decides to go see Victor about Charles Benson.  
Uncle Vic have you heard anything about a businessman named Charles Benson, Sonny asks?  
Yes, why do you ask Sonny, Victor asks?  
Sonny fills him in on his and Will's encounter with Charles Benson at the furniture store and how creepy he seemed to both of them.  
Sonny I got word that Benson fellow has been asking questions about the Kiriakis and DiMera families around town, Victor tells Sonny.  
I already have my people trying to find anything they can about him, Victor tells Sonny.  
In the mean time stay away from him, and that goes for Will too, Victor adds.  
Uncle Vic apparently this guy is seeing Will's grandmother Kate, Sonny tells him.  
Tell Will I'll handle it, I don't want any member of our family talking to this man till I know more about him, Victor tells Sonny.  
All right Uncle Vic, Sonny replies before heading back upstairs.

Hey Cheeks did you just come upstairs, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes I did babe and don't call me cheeks, Sonny replies to Will as he tickles him.  
Aw I like the name cheeks, I mean look at those, Will says looking at Sonny's butt.  
Will no more cheeks, Sonny replies tickling him more.  
Will and Sonny fall onto their bed laughing.

There's a knock on Will and Sonny's door a short time later.  
Come in, Will calls out.  
Victor hi what's up, Will asks jumping up off the bed?  
Where is Sonny, Victor asks Will?  
In the bathroom Victor, Will replies.  
A moment later Sonny comes out of the bathroom.  
Uncle Vic is something wrong, Sonny asks?  
Sonny, Will I just received word from one of my people that I had checking on Charles Benson, they found out nothing about him, Victor tells them.  
Well then Charles Benson is not his real name, Will replies looking concerned at Sonny.  
Uncle Vic who is that guy and what could he want with the Kiriakis and DiMera families, Sonny asks?  
I don't know, Victor replies to Sonny.  
Will I would like you to ask EJ to do his own check on Mr. Benson, maybe he can come up with something, Victor tells him and Sonny.

OK Victor I'll call him right now, Will says picking up his phone.  
EJ Hi look I need a favor apparently there is a man named Charles Benson who is trying to find out information on both the DiMera and Kiriakis family, Yes I have met him and Sonny and I think he's creepy, what no but EJ he was watching Sonny and I while we shopped for Furniture yesterday, He's also seeing grandma Kate, yes all I know is his name, yes Sonny and I will, OK I'll talk to you tomorrow thanks EJ, Will says as he hangs up.  
Well Victor, EJ will check on this guy, he shares your concern , he said hopes to have something by tomorrow, Will says.  
Did he say anything else Will, Sonny asks?  
Yes he told me that you and I should stay away from Charles Benson, Will tells Sonny.  
Just make sure you boys stay away from that man, Victor says as he leaves the room.

Will and Sonny hear Jacob crying and they both go to check on him.  
Is our little man hungry, Will asks as he prepares his bottle?  
Will hands the prepared bottle to Sonny who feeds Jacob; Will leaves the room to check on Ari.

The following day.  
Will and Sonny wake up and hear Jacob crying and Will goes to check him.  
Will's phone rings and Sonny looks and sees its EJ so he answers it.  
Hi EJ no he's checking on Jacob, anything on Charles Benson, no Uncle Vic couldn't find any record of him either, what can we do next, really OK, yes I'll tell Will, OK EJ bye, Sonny says as he hangs up.  
Babe, EJ just called and found out nothing about Charles Benson, he is exploring a few other avenues thought, his interest in the DiMera and Kiriakis families has him really worried, Sonny tells Will.  
It has me worried too, I'd hoped there would be no more problems in Salem, or at least none that include us, Will replies.  
Will, EJ told me again that you and I are to stay out of this; EJ is going to have Lucas talk to your grandmother Kate about Charles Benson.  
I hope my dad can convince her to stay away from Benson, Will tells Sonny.  
I hope so too babe, Sonny replies.  
Well Sonny, Jacob is sleeping again so let's get Ari and get some breakfast, Will tells him.

After breakfast Sonny goes to Club TBD to do payroll and Will stays with the kids.  
Gabi I didn't know you were still here, Will says as she enters Ari's room.  
Yes JJ has some more test this morning so I thought I'd spend time with Ari, Gabi tells Will.  
OK I'll go check on Jacob and then I have more work to do on the album I'm making for him, Will tells Gabi.  
Are you still getting lot's of emails Will from the service men Rebecca saved, Gabi asks him?  
Yes and letters thru the mail too from their grateful families, Will replies to Gabi.  
Will goes and checks Jacob who is sound asleep so he goes to work on the Album back in his and Sonny's room.

Sonny arrives at Club TBD.  
T, I need to ask you something, Sonny says.  
Sure what Sonny, T asks?  
That man Kate is seeing Charles Benson how has he been paying his bill, Sonny asks?  
He paid with cash a couple time and with a credit card yesterday, T replies to Sonny.  
Sonny runs into his office and looks for Benson's receipt to get his credit card number then he calls EJ with it.  
Sonny thank you for getting this but remember I want you and William to stay away from that man, EJ tells him.  
Hey boss that man Benson and Kate just came in for coffee, T tells Sonny.  
Are they still here T, Sonny asks?  
No they took it to go I think they're going to the square, T tells Sonny.  
Thanks T, hey I need you to forget I ask you anything about Charles Benson understand, Sonny asks him?  
Sure thing, but is there something wrong Sonny, T asks?  
No Will and I were just curious about the man his grandma is seeing that's all, Sonny replies to T.  
Sonny stays at Club TBD for a while doing the books and then goes to meet Will at their house to do a walk thru before they start moving back home.

Wow Sonny I love our family room, and the playroom is fantastic, Will says.  
Look at the workout room Will, you can bulk up a lot in there, Sonny says grabbing Wills arm.  
Oh so you like bulky men now do you, Will replies laughing to Sonny.  
Only when they're you babe, Sonny tells Will.  
Will pulls Sonny into a passionate kiss.  
Come on I want go see Ari's room, Will tells Sonny taking his hand.  
Sonny she is going to love this room it's fit for a princess, Will says looking around the room.  
Hey they got the door in to Gabi and JJ's side of the house already, Will says to Sonny.  
They put it in after the inspector signed off on the house, they also put the one in to the sun room to, Sonny adds.

Gabi comes in thru the sun room door.  
Wow everything looks great, you just need furniture and the rooms are all set, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
Some of it will be delivered tomorrow afternoon Gabi, Will tells her as he opens the back door.  
Looks like the deck still needs a little work Sonny, Will says looking out the door.  
They'll finish it later today, they're building the railings at their shop, Sonny tells Will.  
So boys when can we move home, not that staying at the Kiriakis mansion hasn't been fun but I miss our home, Gabi asks Will and Sonny?  
How about tomorrow Gabi, Sonny, Will asks?  
Why not, tomorrow it is Sonny tells Will and Gabi.

Boys has Maggie spoken to you about hiring a nanny yet, she told me that she knows someone that would be perfect for the position, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
We should ask Aunt Maggie tonight babe, Sonny tells Will.  
OK we'll ask her about it after dinner, Will replies to Sonny.


	41. Chapter 41

In Hawaii.  
Paul and Tim board a Yacht that Brady arraigned to take them on a small cruise before taking them to the Big Island for Tim's next photo shoot.  
Boy Tim this is relaxing Paul says as the lay on lounge chairs in speedo's up on deck drinking tropical drinks and catching some sun.  
Yes it is Paul, Tim replies giving his husband a long lustful look.  
Seeing you in that speedo is really turning me on Paul, Tim says.  
Tim gets an embarrassed look on his face when he looks up and sees the steward and realizes he just heard what he said.  
I'm sorry to interrupt your Honeymoon gentlemen, but the Captain asked me to inform you that we'll arrive at the Big Island tomorrow morning and that a car will be waiting to take you gentleman to your hotel, the Steward tells Tim and Paul.  
Great, Paul replies to the Stewart.  
After the Steward is out of earshot Paul looks at Tim with a mischievous look on his face.  
So I'm turning you on wearing this speedo Tim, well I revved up and ready to go from seeing you in yours, Paul tells him taking his hand and leading him to back to their cabin.  
Paul and Tim make love, later as they cuddle they talk.  
This has been a fantastic trip Tim, Paul says kissing him.  
Yes it has been Paul, Tim replies kissing him back.  
I still can't believe it were Married, Tim says excited to Paul!  
I love you Paul, Tim says kissing him.  
I love you Tim, Paul replies pulling him into a passionate kiss.

In the Morning the Yacht arrives on time at the Big Island and Paul and Tim are whisked off to their Hotel by the waiting car.  
Paul are you coming to watch the shoot, Tim asks?  
Yes, I want to see my hubby at work, Paul replies kissing Tim.  
Tim and Paul arrive for the shoot and the photographer tells them there is a problem, the other male model took ill and cannot do the shoot, the photographer looks at Paul's build and asks him if he could fill in for him.  
What would I have to do, Paul asks the photographer.  
Well for starters could you remove your shirt so I can see your body, the photographer asks Paul?  
Paul removes his shirt.  
Excellent you're perfect, the photographer says after seeing Paul shirtless?  
Could you wear these shorts while Tim wears these, the photographer asks Paul?  
And for this shoot Paul I just need you to act like your Tim's training partner, the photographer tells Paul.  
I think I can handle that for my hubby, Paul replies to the photographer.

The photographer takes a long look at Paul.  
You look familiar Paul do you model, the photographer asks him?  
Well I am the spokesman for Basic Black and I played baseball till my shoulder gave out, Paul replies.  
Paul what's your last name, the photographer asks?  
My husband last name is Norita, he was a pitcher before he became a sexy spokesman , Tim happily tells the photographer.  
Wow Paul Norita you had a fantastic fastball, the photographer replies excited to meet Paul.  
Will Basic Black have a problem if you do this shoot, the photographer asks Paul?  
Let me call my boss and check, Paul replies to the photographer.  
Paul calls and speaks to Kate directly who green lights his doing the shoot as long as Basic Black is mentioned in the credits, she writes and emails a letter approving the shoot as long as the caption reads "Model Paul Norita courtesy of Basic Black".  
The magazine rep at the shoot approves the caption.  
The shoot begins.  
Paul and Tim have a lot of fun on the shoot working together.  
After its over they go out to dinner at a romantic restaurant, and then take a long walk on the beach followed by making love back at their hotel room.  
The following day with the shoot finished they fly home to Salem.

Back in Salem at the DiMera mansion,  
EJ checks the credit card number Sonny gave him that belongs to Charles Benson.  
After he gets the results he calls Victor to fill him in.  
Victor it's EJ listen Sonny gave me a credit card number that our Mr. Charles Benson used to pay for drinks at Club TBD and it checked out, EJ tells him.  
Dam-it, Victor replies to EJ frustrated.  
Victor I'm having my people hack into his account to gain access to his personal information, EJ tells him.  
Well keep me posted; Victor replies slamming down the phone still frustrated.  
Who the hell is Charles Benson, Victor says out loud.

Will and Sonny meanwhile pack their bags for the move back to their home.  
Sonny I packed up Jacobs's things and Gabi did Ari's so that just leaves our stuff, Will says.  
Just think Will tonight we'll be in our own house again and we can make love in our own bed to again, Sonny tells him.  
Wishful thinking Mr. Kiriakis, maybe I'll have a headache tonight, Will replies to Sonny laughing.  
A headache, Sonny replies to Will as he tickles him.  
OK Sonny we make love and I'll be the bottom, Will finally tells Sonny.  
Will how about a little pre show fun, Sonny suggests?  
Don't you two ever stop, Victor asks Will and Sonny as he walks past their room?  
Babe we've been caught by Uncle Vic, Sonny says laughing.  
At least we still had our cloths on unlike when your mom and my dad walked in on us at Wilson's, Will replies to Sonny laughing hard.

Will and Sonny are helped loading the cars by Victor's household staff and they take the first load home, an hour later they return for the second load, then return to get Ari and Jacob.  
Well babe we're home, Sonny tells Will after they finish settling back into their house.  
Will is just about to kiss Sonny when he hears a truck pull up out front.  
Sonny I think the furniture truck just pulled up, Will says running to the door.  
Some of the furniture the boys ordered arrives, the furniture for the family room and playroom are delivered as well as the desk for Sonny's new office and items for the bedrooms upstairs and a new bed for Will and Sonny.  
Well babe after the rest is delivered, this place will be in good shape for all our thanksgiving guests, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny hears Jacob crying in his room and goes up to check on him while Will orders dinner.  
Will, Gabi, Ari and Sonny sit and have a family diner in their own home again.  
Will keeps eyeing the new chef size stove and double oven Sonny ordered for him as a surprise.  
You can't wait to use that stove can you babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Nope just like I can't wait to try out our new bed Sonny, Will says with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
Boys there is a child present, Gabi reminds Will and Sonny pointing to Ari.  
After dinner Gabi takes Ari out for a walk and Will and Sonny have a little alone time.  
Last one on the new bed bottoms, Sonny yells as he runs upstairs.

The following day is the day Will has dread it's the one year anniversary of when Ben almost killed him.  
Babe I got Jacob all dressed up and Ari is ready lets go, Sonny tells Will.  
Will hesitates a bit as he remembers what happened that day a year ago.  
Sonny I don't know if I can do this, I keep thinking about last year and how Ben nearly killed me, Will tells Sonny.  
Hey babe I'll be with you all day, so will Jacob, Ari, my mom and your dad, Sonny tells Will.  
Come on Will the hayride it's going to be fun, Sonny tells him.  
And the best part is our parents are taking the kids so we can drive up the coast and have a romantic dinner, then we have a reservation at a Bed and breakfast for the night, Sonny tells Will.  
Sounds like a great day and night Sonny, Will replies still feeling apprehensive.

Will and Sonny arrive at the hayride and to Will's surprise besides the people he was expecting T is there with a new woman he's dating, Victor and Maggie are there too so is Chad and Abby and so is Brady and Theresa.  
Sonny you arranged all this for me, Will asks?  
Yes babe I wanted to plan a great day for us, Sonny tells Will kissing him.  
We're all here for you Will, Brady tells him.  
The group boards the hayride and the ride starts, they see beautiful trees in fall colors, picturesque scenery and then they stop and a have a great picnic that Victor had catered.  
Sonny and Will have a great time and Will forgets the events of last year.  
After the Picnic the hayride resumes and after an hour or so they arrive back at the parking area.  
Will I packed some things for us for tonight and tomorrow, Sonny tells him.  
Gabi packed a bag for Ari and I packed up stuff for Jacob, Sonny adds.  
Will and Sonny go and have some fun, well take the kids for some grandparent time, Adrienne and Lucas tell them with big smiles on their faces.  
After they say good bye to everyone Will and Sonny leave.

Sonny drives him and Will of for a romantic night of fun.  
After dinner they head to the Bed and Breakfast for the night.  
Sonny that dinner was fantastic, Will says as they enter their room.  
Babe the fun's only just starting, Sonny replies to Will as he strips off his cloths and then Will's.  
Come on lets hit the shower, Sonny tells Will as he takes his hand.  
OK cheeks, Will replies slapping Sonny on the butt as he runs into the bathroom.  
Oh someone is going to get so tickled for that, Sonny tells Will playfully.  
Sonny and Will kiss in the shower and then go to bed to make love.

In the afternoon they depart for a winery nearby that Sonny wants to stop at to do a little tasting, later the go into a antique store and they buy a antique mantle clock and a few other items for their home.  
On the way home as they near Salem a tractor trailer that's right in front of them swerves to miss a deer and Sonny loses control of the car and hits a tree.  
Sonny is knocked out in the crash and has a gash on his forehead; Will is not hurt and calls for help.  
At Salem Hospital Sonny is brought in still unconscious and Will is scared.  
Will calls Adrienne and Justin and tells them what happened and they rush to the hospital.  
Lucas stays with Ari and Jacob at his place.  
Will asks Justin to call Victor and let him know what happened, while he talks to the Doctor.  
Mr. Horton, your husband needed 8 stitches to close the gash on his forehead, he's still un conscious but the tests show no damage to his brain, he should wake up in a few hours.  
Can I sit with him, Will asks?  
Of course, the Dr replies.

Sonny wakes up in a hospital room alone and starts to call out for Will.  
Will where are you, Sonny calls out?  
Sonny you're awake thank god Adrienne says entering the room.  
Mom where is Will is he OK, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
Sonny, Will is dead, Adrienne tells him.  
What no Will, WILL, Sonny starts yelling with tears streaming down his face.  
Sonny calm down please, Adrienne says.  
Mom, Will can't be dead, he can't be, Sonny cries to Adrienne.  
Sonny, Will died months ago don't you remember, Ben murdered him back in Salem, Adrienne tells him.  
NO mom he survived, Sonny replies to Adrienne confused.  
Mom where are Jacob and Ari, you and Lucas were watching them, Sonny asks Adrienne concerned?  
Sonny who is Jacob, Adrienne asks confused?  
He's Will's and my son, Sonny replies to Adrienne surprised.  
Sonny you have no son, your Ari's stepfather and she is fine back home in Salem with Gabi, Adrienne tells him.  
Sonny gets a confused look on his face because of what his mom is telling him.  
Oh Sonny it's no wonder you're so confused, you just woke up after being unconscious for the last two days, Adrienne tells him.  
Mom, Will is not dead, he survived don't you remember and we have a son named Jacob and we have twins that will be born in January, Sonny tells Adrienne trying to make her remember.  
Sonny I don't know what your talking about, Will is dead, you have to accept that, Adrienne says.  
Sonny you must have had a dream while you were unconscious, Justin tells his son.  
Sonny becomes very agitated and keeps yelling NO.  
Sonny starts yelling out WILL over and over again.  
Justin we need the Dr or a nurse, we need to calm Sonny down, Adrienne tells him worried.  
Justin pushes the nurse call button.  
A nurse comes in and asks the Dr to prescribe something to calm Sonny down.

After Sonny is given the medication, Justin and Adrienne walk out into the hall to talk.  
Justin why does he think Will is still alive, Adrienne asks?  
I don't know Adrienne, Justin replies sounding worried.


	42. Chapter 42

A few hours later Sonny wakes up and hears his parents talk about taking him home to Salem.  
Mom where is Will, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
Sonny Will died back in October don't you remember, Justin asks his son?  
No dad he didn't he survived and came back to me and he was drugged by Clyde Weston that's why he did the things he did, Sonny tells Justin like he should know that.  
Sonny, Will is dead I'm sorry but you have to accept that, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Sonny lies in bed shocked and upset, it wasn't a dream I had it was real I know Will is alive, but why doesn't anyone else, Sonny thinks to himself.

In the morning Sonny is taken to Victor's plane for the ride home to Salem by Justin and Adrienne.  
Sonny spends the flight sitting quietly looking out the window, Justin and Adrienne spend it worried about their son.  
As the plane lands Sonny hopes that Will is there waiting for him in Salem.  
Sonny welcome home, Victor tells his great nephew.  
Uncle Vic where is Will, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny he's dead and buried, Victor tells Sonny.  
It's time you forget about that whore of a husband you had, Victor adds.  
Uncle Vic I warned you what would happen if you called Will anything like that again, Sonny replies looking like he's ready to hit Victor.  
Sonny calm down Uncle Victor didn't mean to be so insensitive that's just how he is, Justin says standing in between him and Victor.  
Dad he promised me he would never call Will anything like that again and what the hell happened he knows Will was drugged when he did those things, Sonny tells Justin.  
Sonny I don't know what you're talking about Will was not drugged, he was Samantha Brady's son so it was just a matter of time till he showed his true colors, Victor tells Sonny.  
Sonny moves towards Victor very angry and Justin grabs his son and pulls him out of the room just as Sonny is about to deck Victor.  
What the hell is wrong with Sonny, Victor asks Adrienne angry about how Sonny just spoke to him?  
He thinks Will is somehow still alive Victor, he's been acting very strange since he woke up after the accident he had in Paris, Adrienne tells him.  
Well he'd better get a hold of himself soon, Victor tells Adrienne pouring himself a drink.  
And you'd better learn to be more forgiving and sensitive Victor what you said about Will was horrible considering he's dead and Sonny's still in mourning, Adrienne yells at Victor.  
Will Horton was a whore and slut just like his mother and Sonny is well rid of him, Victor replies to Adrienne before he downs his drink and then throws the glass.

In the hall, Justin works to calm Sonny down and wonders how he can convince him that his husband is dead.  
Justin finally decides what he must do.  
Sonny come with me, Justin tells his son.  
Justin takes Sonny to Will's grave.  
NO this grave is empty dad, and it was removed after it was revealed Will was alive months ago, Sonny tells him.  
Who the hell put it back, Sonny asks Justin angry?  
Sonny look I'm sorry but Will is dead, he's buried here, he's been buried here since October, Justin tells his son.  
No dad he isn't why won't anyone believe me, Sonny yells at Justin before running off.  
Sonny, Sonny come back here, Justin yells at his son!

Sonny runs as fast as he can to his and Will's house and is shocked when he arrives.  
The addition is not there and the place looks much like it did the first day they saw it.  
Sonny tries to open the front door and can't since it's locked.  
Sonny, Rafe calls out from his car.  
Sonny are you OK, your dad is worried about you, Rafe tells him.  
Rafe where is Will, Sonny asks?  
Sonny, Will is dead, I'm sorry but he died months ago, Rafe tells him.  
Sonny falls down to his knees and cries out Will's name.  
As he cries out Will's name he feels a hand holding his and starts to feel weird for a moment.

In the Hospital Will sits by Sonny's bed and holds his hand.  
Sonny wake up please Will begs his husband.  
Will come on let me take you home, you've been sitting with Sonny for 2 days, Justin tells his son in law.  
No Justin I'm not leaving Sonny, Will tells him.  
Will continues to hold Sonny's hand for a while until he finally falls asleep in his chair.  
Will wakes up as he hears Sonny calling his name followed by his calling out for Jacob and Ari too.  
Will jumps up and looks at Sonny and takes his hand again.

Sonny slowly opens his eyes and they focus on Will.  
Sonny you're awake, an excited and relieved Will says.  
Will is that you babe thank god, they kept telling me you died last October and I kept telling you didn't, Sonny tells him excited.  
Sonny who were you telling that to, you've been unconscious since the accident we had 2 days ago, Will replies very confused.  
I guess it was a nightmare babe, Sonny tells Will relieved it was.

Will calls Justin and Adrienne and tells them Sonny is awake but doesn't tell them about the dream he had.  
Sonny thank god, Adrienne tells him on entering his room.  
Sonny you had us and your husband very worried, Lucas tells him.  
Lucas where are the kids, Sonny asks him concerned?  
Sonny don't worry they're with Gabi, Lucas replies wondering why he is so concerned.  
Ari and Jacob are fine,and they both want their daddy and da da to come home, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Justin arrives a few minutes later and expresses his relief that Sonny is finally awake.

Will, Sonny's awake and he's going to be fine, now go home and get some rest your dad and I will stay with Sonny, Adrienne tells him.  
Babe go home you look like hell, Sonny tells his husband.  
You look like hell, that's a nice thing to say to your husband, Will says jokingly to Sonny as he kisses him.  
I'm sorry babe, Sonny tells Will after the kiss.  
Will looks at his mother in law who has a stern look on her face.  
OK don't worry Adrienne I'm going, Will tells her.  
Come on Will I'll drive you home, Justin tells him.

Kate, Charles Benson calls out in Horton Square.  
How is your grandson's husband doing, Charles asks Kate?  
Well I just got a text from my son that Sonny's awake and they sent Will home to get some sleep, Kate replies to Charles.  
Will was sitting by Sonny's bedside for 2 days refusing to leave till he woke up, Kate adds.  
Will must really love Sonny to have done that, Charles remarks to Kate.  
Yes he does Charles, Kate replies.  
Well Kate I've given your proposal some thought and done some research and I want to buy up your partner's share of your company, Charles tells Kate.  
That's great let me speak to her and I'll get back to you Charles, Kate tells him.  
Kate walks away thinking about how to get Theresa to part with her share of Basic Black.  
Theresa I have a business proposal for you, Kate tells her over the phone.  
Whatever it is I'm not interested, Theresa replies to Kate hanging up.  
Kate hangs up angry that Theresa would not even discuss her proposal with her.  
Now I need a plan B, Kate thinks.  
I know, Brady I'll go thru Brady, Kate thinks.

Will arrives home and checks on Jacob and Ari and then takes a shower and then a nap.  
A few hours later Gabi wakes Will up for lunch.  
Will I just spoke to Sonny, he sounds good, Gabi tells Will.  
What worries me is the Doctor has no idea why he was unconscious for so long Gabi, Will replies.  
Well Will he's awake now, so he'll be just fine now, Gabi tells Will.  
You're right Gabi, Will replies.  
Gabi how are the kids, Will asks as he gets up?  
I feed Jacob and bathed him and he's down for his nap, Ari is in her room trying to play quietly so you could sleep, Gabi tells Will.  
Thanks Gabi for taking care of them, I really appreciate it, Will tells her.  
We're family Will, Gabi replies.  
Speaking of family how's JJ doing, Will asks Gabi?  
He's doing great Will he may come home next week, the Doctor's are very happy with his progress, his heart and Aorta have healed very well and the Doctor wants him to start some physical therapy, Gabi tells Will.

So have you two planed a date yet for the wedding, Will asks Gabi?  
Yes we have Will, the 12th of November, I arranged for the church and I wanted to talk to you about booking Wilson's for the reception, Gabi tells Will.  
Will picks up his phone and calls the manager at Wilson's and secures the Club for the reception on the 12 of November as well as the rehearsal dinner the night before.  
Gabi you're all booked for the 11th and 12th of November, Will tells her as he kisses her on the cheek.  
Will have I told you how much I love you and Sonny, Gabi replies kissing him back on the cheek before heading back downstairs.

Will hurries to shave and get dressed while Gabi makes lunch.  
Will comes downstairs a little while later with Ari.  
Will, Adrienne is coming over any minute for lunch and then she'll stay with the kids so we can both go to the hospital to see our men, Gabi tells him.  
Adrienne arrives and Will, Gabi, Ari and Adrienne have a nice lunch before Gabi and Will head off to the hospital.

Will arrives at Sonny's room with flowers for his husband.  
Babe they're beautiful, but not as beautiful as you, Sonny tells Will.  
Beautiful, oh you mean I don't look like hell anymore Sonny, Will replies chuckling.  
I'm sorry I said that babe, Sonny replies kissing Will.  
Apology accepted, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him more.

The Dr comes into Sonny's room a little while later.  
Well Sonny how do you feel, the Doctor asks him?  
OK, Sonny replies to the Doctor.  
Can I go home now, Sonny asks the Doctor?  
Tomorrow Sonny, I still want a few more tests done today, the Doctor replies.  
Tests why I feel great, Sony protests to the Doctor.  
Sonny you were unconscious for 2 days and for no apparent reason, The Doctor replies.  
We need to know why, the Doctor adds.  
Sonny he's right, Will says.  
OK do the tests, Sonny replies to Will and the Doctor.


	43. Chapter 43

Well Sonny you're test results are all in and they're fine, but I still have no idea why you were unconscious for two days, the Doctor tells him.  
Can I still go home today Doctor, Sonny asks worried ?  
Yes you can Sonny, but if you have any problems at all I want you to come back immediately, the Doctor tells Sonny.  
Sonny I'm prescribing rest for you for the next 5 days, that means I want you to take it easy, the Doctor tells him.  
And I don't want to run into you at either of your clubs understand, the Doctor warns him as he leaves the room.  
Sonny takes out his phone and immediately calls Will after the Doctor leaves the room.  
Babe I've been sprung, Sonny tells Will on the phone.  
Will finishes putting a roast in the oven for dinner and asks Gabi to watch the kids and leaves to go get Sonny.  
Sir your chauffeur has arrived, Will says as he enters Sonny's room.  
Now lets get you home, you have a daughter and son who are both anxious to see you, Will tells Sonny.  
I can't wait babe, Sonny replies excited as he's wheeled out of the room.

In Will and Sonny's driveway a short time later.  
Will picks Sonny up and carries him from the car into the house and plops him on the living room couch.  
Sonny either I'm getting stronger or you're loosing weight, Will tells Sonny.  
I think you're getting stronger from Tim training you babe, Sonny replies grabbing Will's bicep.  
Stronger and bigger and I love it, Sonny adds.  
Will flexes his arms for Sonny.  
Wow, is all Sonny can say.  
So babe how about letting me look at the rest of you muscles, Sonny says as he lift's ups Will's shirt.  
Later Sonny, Gabi and Ari are somewhere in the house Will reminds him as he pulls his shirt back down and tucks it back in.

So how's it feel to be home cheeks, Will playfully asks Sonny?  
Babe it's great to be home, I hate hospitals, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.  
Well Sonny between the two of us we certainly have been there a lot lately, Will observes.  
Unfortunately babe you're right, Sonny replies to Will giving him another kiss.

Hey babe where's my mom, I would have thought she'd be here when I got home, Sonny asks Will?  
Your mom is at Wilson's going over the books and then she's going to Club TBD to do them as well, she said she'll call you later after you get settled in Sonny, Will replies.  
I could have done the books Will, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny the Doctor told me you're to rest, so your mom and I are going to make sure you do, Will replies.  
You're lucky I didn't put you up in our bedroom instead of the living room couch, Will tells Sonny.  
That's only because you wouldn't be able to resist joining me in bed, Sonny replies grabbing Will and Kissing him.

Da da, Ari yells running over to Sonny.  
Ari how's my favorite girl, Sonny asks as she kisses him?  
Ari gives Sonny a big hug.  
Da da did you miss me, Ari asks Sonny as she sits on his lap?  
Yes I did, Sonny replies to Ari as he kisses her on top of her head.  
Will sits next to Sonny on the couch and puts his arm around Sonny and he kisses Ari.  
Gabi carries Jacob downstairs to Sonny so he can see his son.  
Gabi Hi, Sonny says excited to see her and Jacob.  
Welcome home Sonny, Gabi replies.  
Ari moves over to Will's lap so her da da can hold her little brother.  
Ari leans over and kisses Jacob on the cheek after Gabi gives him to Sonny.  
See Jacob I told you our da da was coming home, Ari tells him.

Gabi, Will told me the great news about your and JJ's wedding plans, if there is anything I can do to help out let me know, Sonny tells Gabi.  
Thanks Sonny but with Will's arranging for the rehearsal dinner and the reception to take place at Wilson's I think everything is set, Gabi replies to Sonny.  
Who's doing the catering Gabi, Sonny asks?  
JJ's mom is making some of the dishes herself and for the rest she hired a caterer.  
They'll also serve the food and provide the dinnerware and clean up afterward, Gabi adds.  
And Wilson's is providing the booze, Will tells Sonny.  
JJ and I still need to decide on the wedding cake, the bakery is bringing over a few samples after he gets home, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
I assume Rafe is giving you away, Will asks Gabi?  
Yes he is Will, Gabi replies.  
And Ari is going to be our flower girl, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
Ari smiles.  
Well it's time I get Ari ready, she and I are going to the park to meet Rafe, and then we're going to take dinner to JJ, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
After Gabi and Ari leave, Will puts Jacob down for a nap up in his room.  
After Will returns downstairs he and Sonny spend some time making out on the living room couch, Sonny wants to do more but Will reminds him the Doctor wants him to take it easy the next few days.

The doorbell rings interrupting their making out and Will goes to answer it.  
Hi Paul, Tim, Will says greeting them.  
Will we wanted to see how Sonny is, Paul tells him.  
Well come in, Will replies to Paul and Tim.  
Tim, Paul welcome home, how was your honeymoon, Sonny asks?  
It was great Sonny, Tim replies.  
We had so much fun in Hawaii guys it was amazing, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
And to top it off Paul modeled with me on the photo shoot I had after our honeymoon, it was a lot of fun working with him, Tim tells Will and Sonny.

How are you doing Sonny, Paul asks looking at the bandage covering the gash on his forehead?  
I'm fine guys, I just got this little cut on my forehead and was knocked out for a while that's all; Sonny tells Paul and Tim trying to downplay the accident.  
Will decides to go along with Sonny and down play what happened too.  
Sonny I almost forgot I spoke to the insurance adjuster this morning and he's totaled your car so we have to empty it sometime over the next few days, Will tells him.  
And he also said he's mailing us a check for the current value of the car, Will adds.  
Totaled, really babe it didn't seem that bad, Sonny replies to Will surprised.  
Sonny you smashed into a tree and that's a 55mph area so you can downplay the accident to Paul and I all you want but the car has to be totaled, Tim tells him.  
We didn't fool you guys then, Sonny replies chuckling to Tim.  
Nope, Tim replies to Sonny.  
Sorry guys but it's a little embarrassing to have hit a tree, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
Sonny you were avoiding a tractor trailer that swerved ahead of you, these things happen, Paul tells him.  
I guess your right, Sonny admits to Paul.

Babe what happened to the clock we bought was it destroyed, Sonny asks Will as he looks up at the empty mantel?  
No Sonny I got it out of the trunk yesterday and it didn't have a scratch on it, I dropped it off at the clock repair shop so they can clean and oil the mechanism, Will replies.  
Everything else we bought is in my office for now except for the case of wine, I put one bottle is in the wine fridge for tonight and I put the rest down in the wine closet downstairs, Will adds.

Guys I have a large roast in the oven how about staying to dinner tonight, Will asks Paul and Tim?  
Paul looks at Tim who nods OK.  
We'd love to Will, Paul replies.  
Great, Will starts saying till he hears Jacob and he runs up to check on him.  
Will returns a few minutes later with Jacob.  
I think Jacob doesn't want to take his nap right now because he missed his da da, Will says giving Jacob to Sonny.  
Jacob did you miss me, Sonny asks him?  
Wow Sonny, Will I think he got bigger since we last saw him, Tim says looking at Jacob.  
He did Tim, Sonny replies.  
His Doctor said he's right on target with his growth and weight, Will tells Tim and Paul as he kisses Jacobs forehead.

Paul and Tim both look at Will and Sonny with Jacob.  
Paul I can't wait for us to start a family, Tim tells him.  
I know Tim neither can I, Paul replies looking at Jacob.  
We'll guys we can give you then name and number of the lawyer we used to find our surrogate Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
That would be great, Paul and Tim reply togther.  
Just remember it's not as easy as it looks, Will warns Tim and Paul.  
I mean I had my brother and sisters that I took care of and then Sonny and I had Ari so we already know what to do and when to do it with Jacob, Will tells Paul and Tim.  
I know you guys make it look so easy, Tim tells Will.  
Don't worry we'll be there for you guys to help out and answer any questions you have, and I know you'll get a lot of help from Brady too, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
Will gets up and goes to his office to get the Lawyers name and number for Tim and Paul and then he goes into the kitchen to check on dinner.  
Will that smell great, Tim says as he enters the kitchen.  
Thanks Tim, I love this new stove Sonny got for me and the double wall oven, I can cook a meal over here and bake a cake in the wall oven and anything else too, this kitchen is a chef's dream, Will replies.  
Tim looks around the kitchen and dreams of having one like it.  
Oh here's the lawyer's name and number Will says pulling it out of his shirt pocket and handing the card to Tim.  
Great we'll call him, Tim replies to Will excited.  
Will is there anything I can do to help in here, Tim asks Will?  
Nope, all we need to do is let it cook, Will replies to Tim.

Will and Tim rejoin Paul and Sonny in the living room.  
Paul and Sonny are talking about Paul and Tim's future plans.  
So have you two figured out where you want to live, I mean in an apartment or in a house, Sonny asks Paul?  
Well we'd like to find a house somewhere in this area since it close to everything but still is a quiet family neighborhood, Tim tells Sonny and Will.  
Sounds like you two have a plan then, Will tells Tim and Paul.  
Sonny thinks for a moment and then turns to Will.  
Hey babe did they sell that house around the corner yet, Sonny asks Will?  
No I don't think so Sonny, Will replies.  
Will gets up and gets his tablet and pulls up real-estate listings and the house Sonny mentioned is still for sale.  
Here it is guys, Will says showing Paul and Tim the listing.  
Paul I love it, Tim tells him excited.  
Lets call the realtor and go and see it, Paul replies pulling out his phone.  
Paul arranges for him and Tim to see the house in the morning.  
Paul its all really happening, Tim says kissing him.

At Salem Hospital Gabi and Ari are visiting JJ.  
Hi Ari have I missed you, JJ says kissing her.  
Hi Gabi, JJ says giving her a passionate kiss.  
We brought dinner fresh from the Pub, Gabi tells JJ showing him the bag.  
Wow real food, JJ says excited.  
Lets sit down and have a nice family dinner, JJ says excited to Gabi.  
JJ asks Gabi to put Ari on the bed next to him and Gabi pulls a chair over and they all eat together.  
Gabi how is Sonny, I heard he got discharged earlier, JJ asks?  
He's fine, Will brought him home this afternoon, Gabi replies to JJ.  
I can't wait till I get to go home, JJ tells Gabi.  
I know I can't wait till you're back next to me in our bed, Gabi tells JJ holding his hand.  
Well the Doctor said I may get to go home the day after tomorrow, JJ tells Gabi excited.  
I have another test tomorrow and if everything is healed like it should be then I can go home at last, JJ tells Ari and Gabi.  
Wow that's great JJ, Gabi replies giving him a kiss.  
Ari did you hear that JJ may be coming home the day after tomorrow.  
Yay, Ari replies to Gabi clapping.  
JJ kisses Ari on the forehead and then kisses Gabi.

Back at Will and Sonny's  
After dinner Paul and Tim insist they help Will clean up while Sonny rests on the couch.  
Sonny suggests Will take Paul and Tim on a tour of the changes done to the house while Sonny feeds Jacob.  
Tim and Paul love the family room and the playroom.  
Tim gets very excited at the seeing the home gym he helped design.  
Wow Will you can do a serious workout in here Tim says trying out a piece of equipment.  
Paul we definitively need one of these in our house then we can work out together, Tim tells him giving him a kiss.

At Horton Square.  
Kate sees Brady in Horton Square having coffee and walks over to talk to him.  
Brady hello, Kate says.  
Well Kate how are you, Brady asks?  
I'm fine, listen I have a interesting proposition for Theresa, I have someone who will pay her cash for her share of Basic Black that she can use to start her own design company, Kate tells Brady.  
Is this the proposition you called her about the other day the one she hung up before you pitched it, Brady asks Kate?  
Yes and before you say no please think about it and tell Theresa to think about it, Kate tells Brady.  
Brady, Theresa could use the money to start her own design company, she's dreamed of doing that, Kate reminds him.  
Brady thinks a moment.  
Let me guess your pal Charles Benson is the one who wants to buy Theresa's share of the company Kate, Victor asks walking over?  
Well Victor nice to see you now goodbye, I'm having a conversation with Brady, Kate tells him.  
Kate who the hell is Charles Benson, Victor asks her in his gruff voice?

I can tell you that Mr. Kiriakis if you like, Charles replies walking over to Victor.  
Well so I finally get to meet the man who is so curious about my family, Victor says to Charles looking him over.  
I'm only interested in any business deals we might do together Mr. Kiriakis, Charles replies.  
NONE, there now you don't need to look into my family anymore, Victor replies to Charles in his gruff voice as he walks away.  
I'm sorry for that Charles, Victor can be very rude at times, Kate tells him as she watches Victor walk away.  
On the point of your doing any business with the Kiriakis family I agree with my grandfather Benson, Brady says.  
Kate If he's the one who's coming up with the money you need to buy Theresa out I can answer for her right now, NO, Brady tells Kate as he gets up and leaves.  
Apparently I ruffled some feathers in Salem Kate, Charles tells Kate.  
I guess you did, Kate replies to Charles.

Brady runs to catch up with Victor.  
Grandpa wait up, Brady shouts at Victor.  
What is it Brady, Victor asks in his gruff voice?  
Would you mind explaining what just happened back there, why don't you like Charles Benson, Brady asks Victor?  
Brady he's been checking into things that are none of his business on our family and the DiMera family too, and EJ and I both have tried to find out some background information on Benson and came up empty, I have NO idea who the hell he really is, Victor tells Brady.  
OK calm down grandpa, Brady tells Victor.  
Don't tell me to calm down Brady, if you want to do something useful help me find out who the hell Charles Benson is, Victor yells at Brady.  
Behind a bush Charles Benson listens to Victor and smiles.  
You'll know soon enough who I am Victor, and you'll regret it when you do, Charles thinks to himself.


	44. Chapter 44

Charles Benson stands behind a bush listening to Victor Kiriakis and his grandson Brady talking.  
You'll know who I am soon enough Victor, everyone will, Benson thinks as he walks away.

A few days later.  
JJ welcome home, Sonny says as JJ enters the house.  
Thanks Sonny, JJ replies as Gabi sits him down on the couch.  
Sonny how are you, JJ asks looking at his bandaged forehead?  
I'm fine this is just a little scratch, Sonny replies to JJ.  
Sonny your car was totaled, you have 8 stitches in your forehead and you were unconscious for 2 days, stop down playing it, Gabi tells him.  
OK, OK, Sonny replies to Gabi.  
Hey where's Will, JJ asks Gabi and Sonny?  
Will is making you a special welcome home dinner, Sonny replies to JJ.  
He didn't have to do that, JJ replies to Sonny.

JJ welcome home, Will says entering the room.  
Hi Will, JJ replies.  
So I hear you 're making me a welcome home dinner Will, JJ says.  
Yes I am and Gabi made dessert with Ari's help, Will replies to JJ.  
JJ, Ari yells coming down the stairs with Jennifer.

Welcome home, Ari says as she runs to him.  
Thank you Ari, JJ replies kissing.  
Hi mom, JJ says to Jennifer as she comes over and kisses him.  
JJ you're looking a lot better now that your home, Sonny tells him.  
Thanks Sonny but I still feel so weak and out of shape, JJ replies.  
Well that's why the physical therapist will be working with you for a while, he'll help you get your strength back, then after that Tim offered to train you, Will tells JJ.

Mom are you staying for dinner, JJ asks Jennifer?  
Yes I am JJ, Jennifer replies.  
Abby and Chad are coming over to, they should be here soon, Gabi tells JJ.  
In the mean time you're to rest, Gabi tells JJ as she puts a pillow under his head.  
Yes dear, JJ replies kissing Gabi.  
OH I'll yes dear you, Gabi says tickling JJ.  
Jennifer, Will and Sonny laugh.

Sonny hears a car park in the driveway and runs to the door.  
Hi Abby hi Chad and hello Thomas, Sonny says as Abby hands him to Sonny.  
JJ, I'm so happy you're home, Abby says as she runs over and kisses her brother.  
So JJ how's it feel to be home, Chad asks him as he shakes his hand?  
It feels great Chad, I missed my family, JJ replies kissing Ari.  
Now Sonny how about letting me see my nephew, JJ tells him.  
Here you are JJ here's you beautiful nephew, Sonny says as he hands Thomas to him.

Hello Thomas, JJ says.  
He's gotten a lot bigger since I saw him last, JJ tells Abby and Chad.  
Yes he has JJ, Chad replies as he touches the top of Thomas's head.  
Hi Abby and Chad, Jennifer says coming in the room.  
Hi mom, Abby replies hugging her.  
Where's Gabi, Abby asks JJ?  
She's helping Will and Sonny with dinner, JJ replies to Abby.  
Hi Chad, Abby, welcome, Gabi says hugging them.  
Hello Thomas, Gabi says as she kisses him.  
Just think you and JJ will have one of your own soon, Jennifer tells Gabi.  
Did you hear that Thomas your Aunt Gabi and I are going to have a baby soon and you'll have another cousin, JJ tells him.  
Well Chad I think it's time to give this little guy back to his father, JJ says as he hands Thomas to Chad.

Dinner is wready, Ari announces as she comes into the room.  
Chad, Sonny set up a crib in Will's office for Thomas, Gabi tells him.  
Great but I think first Thomas needs to be changed, Chad tells Gabi.  
Sonny has a changing table set up in Will's office too Chad, Gabi tells him.

Wow Will this all looks and smells fantastic, Abby tells him.  
Thanks I wanted to make a nice meal to welcome JJ home, Will replies to Abby.  
They all sit down to a wonderful dinner and discuss the kids and the upcoming wedding of JJ and Gabi.  
After dinner Sonny takes everyone on a tour of the changes to the house, while JJ stays on the couch resting.

Later that night in JJ and Gabi's bedroom.  
JJ I'm so happy to have you back in our bed, you know you really scared me getting shot like that, Gabi tells him.  
I know Gabi, I'm really sorry but danger is part of a Police Officers life, JJ tells her.  
Gabi are you sure you want to marry me, I mean really sure, this could happen again and next time I might not be so lucky, JJ tells her.  
JJ I love you and I want to be your wife, I know what could happen and yes I'm afraid for you but I want to marry you, Gabi tells him.  
Gabi and JJ kiss, JJ wishes he could do more but he's still feeling to weak.  
They fall asleep with Gabi in JJ arms.

In Will and Sonny's room that same night.  
Babe I need to go to both clubs tomorrow to arrange the Halloween events and work on the kids party and the safe trick or treating that the Salem Business are hosting, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny you still have 2 more days of rest yet, you're going nowhere, Will replies.  
Babe I'm fine, Sonny replies in protest to Will.  
Sonny, doctor's and husbands orders, Will replies as he kisses him.  
I'll handle the Halloween plans, Will tells Sonny.  
OK babe you win, just make sure the kid's customs are delivered to Club TBD, Sonny reminds Will.

Do you remember that time when I went to help you bring the customs from your apartment and we almost made love for the first time, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes babe I do and as I remember it your dad arrived just as we were getting naked, Sonny replies to Will laughing.  
Yeah I had trouble containing my excitement if you know what I mean, Will jokes to Sonny laughing.  
You know babe we could make love or at least give one another special presents, Sonny tells Will.  
OK cheeks, Will replies turning out the lights.

In the morning Will and Sonny get up and Will makes breakfast while Sonny feeds Jacob and makes the coffee.  
So Sonny for the Halloween event at Wilson's we discussed the food already and the decorations and you already scheduled a live band for the night and the bartender is making up a few special drinks for the occasion, Will tells Sonny.  
Was there anything else we need to do, Will asks?  
So Wilson's is under control, now for Club TBD and the Salem Safe Trick or Treats we still need the route finalized and the Halloween party afterward still needs some planing, Sonny replies pouring the coffee.  
The business and some members of the community have to finalize the safe trick or treating route,Will repeats as he writes it down.  
And the Halloween event at Club TBD needs to be arranged yet, Sonny reminds Will.  
Babe I can really handle all this myself even from here, my office is linked with the computers at both clubs and I can make all the calls from there too, Sonny tells Will.  
Will gets an I don't know look on his face?  
Come on babe please I need something to do besides wait for Jacob to soil his diaper, I can do everything sitting at my desk all comfy cozy, Sonny tells Will.  
Please babe, Sonny says giving Will a kiss.  
OK Sonny you win, make the event arrangements yourself, Will replies giving in.  
Thanks babe, Sonny replies kissing Will several times before grabbing his coffee and toast and going to his office.  
Will laughs watching how excited Sonny is.

Will's phone rings a few minutes later as Will cleans up from breakfast, Will looks at the caller Id and sees its Jake his publisher.  
Jake what's going on, Will asks answering the phone?  
Will look I know you have a new son and two more kids on the way soon but this business can't wait, I need you to go to California to meet with the Movie exec's about the second movie it'll be a 2 to 3 day trip max I promise, Jake tells Will.  
When would I need to go, Will asks Jake?  
Next week Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Jake replies to Will.  
Let me discus it with Sonny and I'll call you right back, Will tells Jack.  
Will do you need permission from him to use the washroom, Jake asks Will sounding annoyed?  
Jake unlike you I have a husband and a family to take care of, I can't just leave on a whim, Will replies angry as he hangs up the phone.

What was that all about babe, Sonny asks Will as he comes into the kitchen for more coffee?  
Jake wants me to fly to Californian for 2 or 3 days early next week for meetings about the second movie, Will replies to Sonny.  
Go babe, Sonny tells Will as he pours a cup of coffee.  
Sonny you're just recovering from an accident I can't just leave in a few days and leave you all alone with Jacob, Will replies in protest.  
Will I'm fine, Jacob will be fine, I want you to go, Sonny tells him.  
Are you sure Sonny, Will asks him?  
Babe GO, Sonny replies to Will handing him the phone.  
Will calls Jake back and agrees to go.

Paul comes over to Will and Sonny's later that afternoon with great news, they're buying the house around the corner.  
Paul that's great, Will tells him thrilled.  
What's great babe, Sonny asks coming into the room?  
Paul and Tim are buying the house around the corner, Will replies to Sonny.  
Paul congratulations, Sonny tells him thrilled.  
Any idea when you'll close, Will asks Paul?  
Yes within the next week or so since we're paying cash, Paul replies to Will.

Where's Tim, Sonny asks Paul looking around?  
He's away on a modeling shoot for a few days then he has to go to NYC for a meeting to discuss a fitness video series, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
He hopes to be home by the end of the week, Paul adds.  
Well then why don't you stay for dinner tonight, Will asks Paul?  
Come on Paul stay you know Will always make plenty of food, Sonny tells him.  
OK guys I'd loved to, Paul replies to Will and Sonny.

The following morning Will and Sonny are up in their room.  
So babe Jacob is sleeping how about we make love, Sonny suggests to Will.  
Will pulls Sonny into a big kiss, followed by them ripping of each others cloths.

Later that morning after Will changes Jacob they sit in Sonny's office discussing Halloween.  
Babe have you given any thought yet to what you want to wear costume wise, Sonny asks Will?  
I was going to ask you about that Sonny, I mean I figured we'd wear matching themes, Will replies.  
How about superhero's, Sonny suggests to Will.  
That would work, Will replies to Sonny.  
Tim and Paul are helping out with the safe trick or treats event and then the kids party afterwards, Paul said he is going to be Superman and Paul is going to be Thor, Sonny tells Will.  
Hey I could be Spider-man and you could be Wonder woman, Will tells Sonny with a mischievous grin.  
No way babe besides your butt would look better in her costume then mine, Sonny playfully replies.  
I do like Batman and Robin Will, Sonny suggests.  
OK I'll call the costume store and get them for us, Will replies to Sonny.  
Hey babe before I forget Paul asked if we would like to go to the gay club Halloween party afterwards, Sonny tells Will.  
Apparently they're having a costume contest for the sexiest costume, Paul said he and Tim have some skimpy costumes to wear that show off their muscular bodies, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I think our day of doing stuff like that is over, we're fathers after all, Will tells Sonny.  
That was my feeling too babe I just thought I should ask you, Sonny tells Will.

In the Salem Hotel that same morning.  
This is Charles, I want everything ready for the end of next week, yes I know it's sooner then we planed, but Victor Kiriakis has become suspicious already, no it was your clumsy information gathering that tipped him off, yes, make sure everything is ready I want it all, Charles says hanging up the phone.

Several days later.  
Will packs for his California trip up in his and Sonny's bedroom.  
Sonny I really don't want to go on this trip, you're still not fully recovered from the accident and you're going to have to take care of Jacob alone, Will tells him.  
Babe I can survive for a few days believe me everything will be fine, Sonny replies.  
All right Sonny, Will replies giving up.  
Sonny I made plenty of food for you and Gabi is right next door if you need any help, Will tells him.  
Will starts looking thru his brief case for something.  
Hey Sonny have you seen the recorder I use to make notes on, Will asks Sonny still looking in the briefcase..  
No babe the last time I saw it was in your office a few days ago, Sonny replies to Will.  
Well I guess it'll turn up, Will tells Sonny as he closes the brief case.  
The following morning the car arrives to take Will to the airport.  
Jacob be good for da da OK, and Ari be a good girl and a good big sister, Will says as he kisses each of them good bye.  
Gabi takes the kids inside and Will and Sonny kiss before he gets into the car.

Later that day Paul comes over.  
Hi Sonny has Will left on his California trip, Paul asks?  
Yes he left early this morning, the plane landed about a hour ago and he already called to check on me, Sonny tells Paul chuckling.  
Where's Jacob Sonny, did Will take him along on the trip, Paul asks?  
No my mom took him, she figured I was still recovering from the accident, Sonny replies to Paul.  
So where's Tim I thought he was due home last night, Sonny asks Paul?  
Yeah they had another shoot for him, so now he won't be home until Thursday, Paul replies to Sonny sounding lonely.  
Well join me for dinner Paul, Will left me enough food to last a month, Sonny tells Paul laughing.  
He does worry about you Sonny, Paul replies helping Sonny take food out of the fridge.

Sonny and Paul have a big dinner and open a bottle of wine.  
Several hours later they're both drunk after consuming several bottles of wine.  
Paul follows Sonny downstairs to the Wine closet to get another bottle and they drink it in the family room.

The following morning Gabi goes looking for Sonny after he misses breakfast at her house.  
Sonny where are you, Gabi calls out as she looks around the house for him.  
Gabi goes down into the family room and screams.


	45. Chapter 45

Sonny and Paul have dinner together and drink wine, one bottle leads to another and then another.  
In the morning Sonny misses breakfast with Gabi, JJ and Ari.  
Afraid that something has happened to Sonny, Gabi goes next door to check on him.  
Gabi goes down to the family room looking for Sonny and screams at what she finds.  
Sonny and Paul are lying naked on the sectional.  
Sonny what is going on here, Gabi yells which wakes up Paul and Sonny?  
Oh my god Sonny yells as he realizes that both he and Paul are naked.

Gabi, Sonny yells as he tries to cover himself with a pillow.  
Paul grabs a pillow to cover himself too.  
Gabi runs back upstairs while Paul and Sonny get dressed.  
Paul where's my shirt Sonny asks him?  
It look like you got sick on it Sonny, Paul replies as he dumps it in the waste can.  
My shirt is ripped, Paul tells Sonny as he looks at it and then tosses it into the waste can as well.  
What did we do last night Sonny, Paul asks looking around the room?  
I don't know I can't remember at all Paul, Sonny replies.  
My head, Paul complains to Sonny.  
I now Paul mine too, Sonny replies as he holds his.

Sonny and Paul go upstairs shirtless and see Gabi waiting for them.  
Gabi I'm so sorry you saw that, a very hungover Sonny tells her.  
Sonny why were you and Paul naked, Gabi asks him?  
I don't know Gabi; I can't remember anything from last night, Sonny replies holding his head.  
What happened to your shirt, Gabi asks Paul?  
It was ripped but I don't remember how, Paul tells Gabi.  
Sonny walks over to the laundry room and returns with a clean T shirt for Paul to wear home.  
Thanks, Paul replies to Sonny as he puts it on.  
Gabi suddenly moves back away from Sonny and Paul.  
You boys stink, Gabi tells Paul and Sonny.  
Boys what exactly happened here last night, Gabi demands to know?

Well Gabi I remember Paul came over and we had dinner together and I opened a bottle of wine that I wanted him to try, then I remember getting another bottle, Sonny tells Gabi still holding his head.  
Well from these empties you two polished off at least 4 bottles up here last night, Gabi tells Paul and Sonny.  
But why were you both naked, Gabi asks Paul and Sonny?  
Oh my god you boys didn't cheat on your husbands did you, Gabi asks Sonny and Paul with a horrified look on her face?  
No we would never do that Gabi, Paul replies.  
I love Tim and Sonny loves Will, Paul adds.  
Gabi we swear we didn't cheat on our husbands, Sonny tells her.  
Then explain why you were both naked if you didn't have sex, Gabi asks Sonny and Paul?  
We don't know Gabi, but I swear we didn't do anything last night, you have to believe us, Paul tells Gabi.  
Gabi, Paul and I would never cheat on Tim and Will, Sonny tells her.  
OK boys I believe you, Gabi replies to Paul and Sonny.  
Gabi please keep how you found us a secret please, its so embarrassing, Sonny begs her.  
OK I won't mention it to anyone, Gabi tells Paul and Sonny.

Paul leaves and Gabi goes back to her house thru the sun room door.  
Sonny goes upstairs and takes a shower and then changes into clean cloths.  
Afterward Sonny goes back downstairs to clean up, as he cleans up the family room he finds 3 more empty wine bottles which he gets rid of.  
As Sonny continues to cleans up the room he discovers a condom wrapper on the floor.  
Sonny picks it up and looks at it.  
Will and I don't use condoms any more, and Gabi and JJ couldn't have used it, Sonny thinks.  
OH no did Paul and I have sex last night, Sonny wonders horrified.

Sonny's thoughts begin to race as panic sets in.  
Should I ask Paul if he and Tim uses condoms or pretend I never found it, Sonny wonders?  
Do I really want to know if Paul uses these condoms, because if he does and he had one on him then it confirms that we cheated on our husbands, Sonny thinks.  
No we couldn't have, Sonny thinks.  
But I found the wrapper here so we must have used it, Sonny thinks.  
What have I done, Sonny yells out loud.  
If I tell Will he might never forgive me and Tim might never forgive Paul, Sonny thinks.  
Our marriages, my family, NO, Sonny cries out.  
Paul doesn't remember last night so if I don't tell him about the condom wrapper he won't know we did anything, Sonny thinks.  
But what if he remembers, Sonny thinks.  
I don't know what to do, Sonny says out loud.

Sonny are you down there, Gabi calls downstairs?  
Yes Gabi I'm coming up, he replies putting the condom wrapper in his pocket.  
I brought you something to eat and some strong coffee, I see you cleaned up here, how's downstairs, Gabi asks Sonny?  
Well is smells like a bar right now so I think I'll call the cleaners Gabi, Sonny replies to her.  
Have you figured out why you boys were naked yet Sonny, Gabi asks?  
Yes, I remember we poured the wine into our mouths in a contest and our cloths got soaked, I guess we took the off before we both passed out so we didn't get the sectional soaked too.  
Gabi believes Sonny's explanation and Sonny is relieved.

A little while later.  
Adrienne calls Sonny to check on him.  
Hi mom hows Jacob, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
He's good little boy and his grandma loves having him till Will gets home, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Mom, it was only supposed to be one night and, Sonny starts to say in protest until he feels the full effects of his hangover.  
OK mom you win, Jacob can stay with you till Will gets home, Sonny tells Adrienne holding his head.  
Mom tell him his da da loves him and give him a big kiss for me, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Of course I will Sonny, Adrienne replies.

So Sonny you and Paul got pretty drunk last night, Adrienne tells him.  
Mom how did you know about that, Sonny asks Adrienne horrified?  
Well let's see you called me in the middle of the night and wanted to sing Jacob to sleep and I told you and Paul to stop drinking and to go to bed, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Sorry mom, I don't know how it happened, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Sonny relax, Will, Jacob and Tim were away and you were both lonely, Adrienne replies.  
Thanks mom for understanding, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
And tell Paul from me he needs singing lessons, Adrienne adds laughing as she hangs

Later that afternoon Paul comes back over showered and in clean cloths.  
Sonny I came over to see if there's anything I can do to help you clean up the mess from last night, Paul tells Sonny.  
No Paul I'm calling the cleaning service to clean the family room up, Sonny replies nervous.  
Sonny what's wrong, Paul asks Sonny concerned?  
Nothing Paul, Sonny answers.  
Sonny I've known you to long, I know when you're lying to me, Paul replies.  
Paul its nothing, really, Sonny replies.  
Sonny tell me, Paul demands.  
Sonny takes a deep breath, and realizes he has to tell Paul.

Paul how much do you remember about last night, Sonny asks him?  
I don't remember anything Sonny, Paul replies.  
Why, Paul asks Sonny?  
Paul do you think its possible we might have had sex last night, Sonny asks him?  
No Sonny I love Tim and you love Will, drunk or not we couldn't have done that, Paul replies.  
Sonny why do you think we might have had sex last night, Paul asks becoming nervous?  
Paul, I found a condom wrapper on the floor this morning in the family room, Sonny tells him.  
Paul turns pale.  
Oh my god Sonny a condom wrapper, then we must have used it and had sex last night, Paul replies upset.  
Sonny it could end our marriages if Will and Tim find out, Paul tells him horrified.  
I know Paul, your right we can't ever tell anyone about this, Sonny tells him.

How about Gabi, I mean she found us naked in your family room this morning Sonny, Paul asks him worried?  
It's OK I told her we were pouring the wine into our mouths as a game and our cloths got soaked so we must have taken them off, Sonny replies.  
Did she believe it, Paul asks Sonny?  
Yes she did Paul, and she promised to keep it a secret, Sonny replies.  
Paul breaths a sigh of relief.  
Sonny, we can't ever let our husbands know what we did last night, Paul tells Sonny in a serious tone.  
I know Paul, Sonny replies.  
Sonny and Paul look at one another wishing they had never gotten drunk last night.  
Well if you don't need any help cleaning up then I'd better get going, Paul tells Sonny.  
Paul leaves and Sonny looks up the cleaning service number in his office and calls them.  
Tomorrow that's fine, yes my family room, no its just the sectional and the carpet that need cleaning, white wine, great, yes tomorrow, OK bye, Sonny says as he hangs up.  
I wish my guilt could be washed away as easy, Sonny thinks.

Sonny's phone rings, and he sees its Will.  
Hi babe, Sonny says trying to sound normal to Will.  
So you and Paul got drunk last night, Will tells Sonny.  
What, how did you know that Will, Sonny asks horrified?  
Relax Sonny as long as Ari and Jacob didn't see it, its OK, Will replies.  
By the way Paul sings off key Sonny, Will tells him.  
Wait off key how do you know that Will, Sonny asks?  
Well you called me last night late and sang bar songs, Will tells Sonny chuckling.  
You and Paul also called Tim, he and I compared notes a while ago and we agree that from now on we're locking up the booze when we're out of town and we're getting Paul singing lessons, Will tells Sonny laughing.

But seriously how's your hang over Sonny, Will asks concerned?  
Well babe I don't think I'll ever get drunk again, Sonny tells Will.  
Well Sonny besides calling to check on my hungover hubby, I wanted to tell you I managed to wrap up the meetings early so I'll be home tomorrow afternoon, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe that's great, I can't wait for you to get home, Sonny replies to Will.  
Is Jacob still at Adrienne's and my dads place, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes and my mom wants to keep him till you get home, we apparently sang to her last night to, Sonny tells Will.  
Well cheeks since you're so hung over it might be better for Jacob to stay with them so you can get some sleep, Will tells Sonny.  
I know babe, you're right, Sonny replies to Will.  
Well babe I'll see tomorrow and be prepared to be tickled for calling me cheeks again, Sonny tells Will playfully.  
And Will I love you, Sonny adds.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies hanging up.  
Sonny hangs up the phone and cries as he thinks about his cheating on Will with Paul.  
I don't know if I can keep this a secret from Will, Sonny thinks.  
I just don't know, Sonny says out loud.

The following day Adrienne brings Jacob home in the morning and Will returns home from his trip early in the afternoon.  
Well how are my favorite two men, Will asks as he kisses Sonny and Jacob?  
Great babe, Sonny replies to Will as he gives him a quick kiss back.  
Will I have to go to Wilson's, I'll be home before dinner, Sonny tells him as he runs out the door.  
Will is surprised at Sonny's leaving so abruptly.  
And here I thought we would make love, Will thinks as he watches Sonny drive away.  
Jacob what has gotten into your da da, Will asks him?  
Ari comes running into the living-room with Gabi and JJ behind her.  
Welcome home daddy and Jacob, Ari says.  
How's daddy's girl, Will replies kissing her.  
Daddy were is da da, Ari asks Will?  
He had to go to work Ari, he'll be home later, Will replies to Ari.  
HI Gabi, Will says kissing her on the cheek.  
Will approaches JJ with a mischievous grin and he backs away from Will.  
Your not going to kiss me are you Will, JJ asks him?  
No JJ I wasn't planing to but if you want a kiss, Will replies puckering up as moves closer to him.  
JJ walks quickly back to the sun room door.  
At the door JJ yells, Its great to have you home Will.  
Will and Gabi laugh.  
Ari, how about you help me put your brother down for his nap, Will asks Ari.  
OK daddy, Ari replies excited.

At Wilson's.  
Sonny arrives at Wilson's and runs into the office not realizing Adrienne is already there doing the books.  
Hi Sonny I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you and Will would be well in bed by now, Adrienne remarks surprised.  
Mom I have a business to run, Sonny tells Adrienne as he just about pushes her out of the office.  
Mom I appreciate your help but I can do the books myself, Sonny tells Adrienne as he closes the office door behind her.  
Adrienne walks away wondering what's bothering Sonny.  
I can't do this I can't hide this from Will, Sonny thinks pacing the office floor.

In Horton Square  
Adrienne meets Lucas in the Square and she tells him what just happened with Sonny at Wilson's.  
Lucas you don't think something happened between Sonny and Paul the other night when they were drunk do you, Adrienne asks him?  
I hope not, Lucas replies worried.

Back at Will and Sonny's.  
Will answers the front door, and it's the cleaning crew that Sonny called for the family room.  
Will takes the cleaners down to the family room.  
It does smell disgusting down here, Will comments to the cleaning crew.  
Don't worry Mr. Horton we'll get that odor out in no time, the lead cleaner assures Will.

A short time later the cleaners are finished, and Will goes down to inspect their work and is thrilled that the smell is gone.  
OH Mr. Horton I found this in the sectional, the head cleaner tells Will.  
The head cleaner hands Will his missing recorder.  
Thanks I thought I lost this, Will replies to the cleaner.  
After Will shows the cleaners out he looks at the recorder and realizes it recorded almost 6 hours.  
Will decides to listen to it while he works on dinner?  
Will hears Sonny and Paul singing while they were drunk.  
I was right Paul definitely needs singing lessons, Will thinks.  
Will hears Sonny telling Paul he can't fly and to get off the coffee table which is followed by a tearing sound.  
My shirt you tore my shirt Kiriakis, Will hears Paul say.  
Well I had to stop you from you know falling Paul, Sonny replies.  
Here take my shirt, Sonny tells Paul.  
You know what Paul I think I'm going to be sick, Sonny says.  
Well here Sonny, Paul replies which is followed by the sound of Sonny throwing up.  
Wow Sonny I guess I don't want that shirt any more, Paul says chuckling.  
Paul I need to lie down, Sonny tells him.  
Well I should go home, Paul lets Sonny.  
Were did I leave my keys, Paul asks Sonny?  
No Paul you can't drive home like this you'd better sleep right here, Sonny tells Paul.  
Well I don't think you should go upstairs like this either then, Paul tells Sonny.  
OK then we'll sleep right here, Sonny replies.  
This is my side and that's yours, Sonny tells Paul.  
But my pants are wet I don't want to ruin the secti, the thing so I better take them off Paul, Sonny says.  
A few moments later Will hears Sonny snoring.  
Then he hears Paul say, Well I'd better take mine off to, I don't want Sonny to be mad at me.  
A few moments later he hears Paul snore too.  
Will fast forwards the machine and hears Gabi screaming followed by Sonny yelling when he realizes he and Paul are naked.  
Will breaks out laughing.

At Wilson's.  
Sonny sits in his office afraid to go home and face Will thinking he cheated on him.  
He's going to know I'm hiding something, Sonny thinks.  
What am I going to do, Sonny yells out loud.


	46. Chapter 46

How am I going to face Will at home when he's going to know something is wrong, Sonny wonders sitting at his desk at Wilson's?  
Sonny hears his phone ring and looks at the caller id and sees that it's Will so he turns it off.  
What am I going to do, Sonny cries out.  
If I see or talk to him he's going to know and if he knows what we have will be ruined, Sonny says out loud upset.

Sonny hears a knock at the office door and followed by his mother's voice.  
Mom I can't talk right now I'm very busy, Sonny calls out.  
Were not leaving, Lucas yells back to Sonny with an angry tone in his voice.  
Sonny gets up and opens the door and lets Adrienne and Lucas in.

Sonny you look like hell, Adrienne tells him.  
Sorry Mom, I've been busy, Sonny replies trying to straighten his cloths.  
It's not true is it Sonny, you didn't really cheat on Will with Paul Norita did you, Lucas asks him angry?  
I didn't mean for it to happen we were both drunk, Sonny cries out in response to Lucas.  
How could you, I thought you loved Will, Lucas replies to Sonny moving towards him till Adrienne stops him.  
Lucas I do love Will, Sonny sobs to him and Adrienne.  
Then why Sonny, Adrienne asks him?  
We were drunk that's all I can say, neither of us can even remember doing anything, Sonny tells Lucas and Adrienne.  
Then if you can't remember how can you be sure you did, Lucas asks Sonny as he starts to calm down?

I found a condom wrapper on the floor next to the sectional in the family room, since Will and I don't uses them anymore how else could it have gotten there, Sonny asks Lucas and Adrienne?  
Maybe Paul had a wrapper in his pocket that he and Tim had used and it fell out, Adrienne suggests to Sonny.  
Sonny there are other possibilities about where the wrapper came from beside you and Paul, Lucas tells him.  
Mom, Lucas, Paul and I were naked, why would we be if we didn't do anything, Sonny asks Lucas and Adrienne?  
Lucas and Adrienne look at one another hoping the other will come up with a plausible reason for Sonny and Paul to have been naked.

Sonny does Will know anything about this yet, Lucas asks?  
No I left the house as soon as he got home and I haven't spoken to him at all, Sonny replies to Lucas pointing at his turned off phone.  
Sonny it's hard to believe you would do this to Will drunk or not, Adrienne says.  
Or Paul would to Tim for that matter, Lucas tells Sonny.  
I know mom, Lucas but it looks like we did and I don't know what to do, Sonny tells Adrienne and Lucas.

Will meanwhile tries to call Sonny several times but each time it goes to voicemail.  
Sonny Kiriakis why aren't you answering my calls, Will wonders?  
Will calls Wilson's on the land line and is told Sonny left word that he can't be disturbed.  
Will turns off the stove and goes next door to see Gabi.  
Gabi what exactly happened over the last few days that now Sonny won't answer my calls and ran out so abruptly when I got home, Will asks her?

Will I promised Sonny and Paul I wouldn't say anything, Gabi replies to him.  
Gabi please, Sonny is acting strange and I need to know why, does it have anything to do with him and Paul getting drunk the other night, Will asks her?  
Yes Will it does, Gabi replies.  
Gabi fills Will in on how she found Sonny and Paul naked after their night of drinking and that she suspected they may have had sex.

Gabi they didn't, Will tells her.  
Will pulls out his recorder that the cleaners found.  
Gabi the cleaners found my missing recorder in the sectional and it somehow got turned on and recorded the whole night, they didn't have sex, Will tells Gabi.  
Gabi breathes a sigh of relief.

Well at least I know what wrong with Sonny and why he's acting so strange, Will tells Gabi.  
Sonny must really think he and Paul cheated on Tim and I, Will tells Gabi.  
Will I bet he's at one of the clubs right now afraid to come home, Gabi tells him.  
He's at Wilson's I called over there but Sonny wouldn't come to the phone, Will tells Gabi.  
I need to tell Sonny, and since he won't answer his phone I'll have to go to Wilson's myself, Will tells Gabi.  
Will, I'll look after Jacob you go to Wilson's and tell Sonny and bring him home, Gabi tells him.

A little while later at Wilson's.  
Will enters the club and asks a waiter if Sonny is still there.  
Yes he's in the office with Adrienne and Lucas, the waiter replies to Will.  
My dad and Adrienne, oh boy I'd better get in there and save Sonny, Will thinks.  
Sonny I need to talk to you, Will says as he enters the office.  
Sonny gets up ready to accept whatever Will has to say to him about his cheating on their marriage.  
Will please stay calm, Lucas tells his son.  
Remember Sonny loves you Will, Adrienne tells him.  
To Lucas and Adrienne's surprise Will smiles and shakes his head in response to them.

Will you know what Paul and I did don't you, Sonny asks sounding very ashamed?  
Yes I do Sonny and you didn't do what you think you did with Paul, all you did was to get very drunk with him, Will replies showing him the recorder.  
This was found in the sectional by the cleaners and it recorded everything you and Paul said, Will tells Sonny.  
You didn't have sex with Paul, Sonny, Will tells him as he takes his hand.  
We didn't, but I found a condom wrapper that I thought we used, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny it must have fallen out of Paul's pocket when he was looking for his keys after you told him he had to stay and sleep it off, Will replies.  
But then why were we naked Will, Sonny asks puzzled?  
It was all your idea Sonny, you were afraid to get the sectional wet from your wine soaked cloths, Will replies laughing.  
Sonny you and Paul both started snoring right after you each took off your cloths, and you both kept snoring until Gabi woke you up, Will tells Sonny smiling.  
Thank god we didn't, I was so afraid we had Will, Sonny tells him relieved.  
So he didn't cheat on Will after all, Lucas tells Adrienne relieved.

Sonny why didn't you just talk to me instead of hiding out here torturing yourself, after all that we've been thru together you should have just told me, Will tells Sonny.  
I was afraid to Will, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and the love of my life and I didn't want to ruin what we have, Sonny replies.  
Sonny the only thing that can ruin what we have is if we stop being honest with one another, Will tells Sonny.  
You're right babe, Sonny replies kissing Will.

Well lets go home cheeks, Will tells Sonny.  
Cheeks, Adrienne repeats confused to Will.  
Adrienne its kind of a pet name I call Sonny, I forgot we weren't alone sorry, Will replies red faced.  
Adrienne and Lucas laugh.  
Well dad, Adrienne why don't you join Sonny and I for dinner we have a lot of food, I got kinda carried away and made to much food for Sonny to eat while I was away so you can have your pick of meals, Will tells them.  
Will thanks but I think we'll let you to have a nice quiet evening together, Lucas tells Will.  
Adrienne and Lucas leave.

Babe I'd love to, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies.  
Sonny you'd better call Paul and let him know you guys didn't do what you thought you did, and invite for dinner if he didn't already eat, Will tells him.  
Sonny pulls out his phone and turns it back on and dials Paul's number.  
Paul we didn't do anything, Will's missing recorder was in the sectional and recorded everything we said and we didn't have sex, Sonny tells Paul.  
Paul is relieved.

Paul, Will wants you to come over if you didn't eat dinner already and help us finish all the food he made for me, Sonny tells him.  
Well I didn't eat yet so I loved to, Paul tells Sonny.  
But no wine with dinner, Paul adds.

At Will and Sonny's a little while later.  
Paul you have four choices for dinner, Will tells him.  
Roast beef please Will, Paul replies.  
Will serves the food and they sit and eat.  
Paul when is Tim coming home, Will asks?  
Tomorrow Will and I can't wait, Paul replies.

So are you going to tell Tim what you both thought happened, Will asks Paul laughing.  
I guess I should Will, but is embarrassing, Paul replies.  
Speaking of embarrassing, Paul I need to ask you a question, Sonny tells him.  
What Sonny, Paul asks?  
Paul did you have a condom wrapper in your pocket, Sonny asks him?  
Yes I didn't do the laundry and well I wore those jeans twice, Tim and I had made love in an interesting place the night before he left and I stuffed the wrapper in my pocket, Paul replies to Sonny.

Later that night up in Will and Sonny's bedroom.  
Will and Sonny make love and then cuddle.  
Babe I'm really sorry about today, you're right I should have just told you, I'm sorry Will, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny I love you, and I want you to remember no matter what happens I always will, Will replies as he kisses him.  
But do me a favor no more getting drunk, the family room still has a faint smell of alcohol, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe after the hangover I had the next day I can guarantee that I won't be drinking again any time soon, Sonny replies to Will.

A few days later its Halloween and Will and Sonny have the house all ready with decorations in the front yard and around the inside of the house.  
Babe these pumpkins you carved look great, Sonny tells Will.  
Thanks Sonny, Will replies.  
Sonny did you see how cute Ari looks in her costume yet, Will asks him?  
Yes I did babe I already took several pictures of her, Sonny replies.  
Hey is JJ still planing to come to the kids party Will, Sonny asks?  
Yes he said he wouldn't miss it, but Gabi made him promise to take it easy, Will replies to Sonny.

Will and Sonny get into their costumes and head off to the Clubs while Jacob spends the night with his grandpa Lucas.  
Sonny, Wilson's looks great, Will tells him as they enter the Club.  
After checking Wilson's they head off to Club TBD to check preparations there.  
Will checks all the decoration for the kids party as well as the favors and games and prizes.  
Paul and Tim arrive in costume and go and walk the safe trick or treat route for Sonny and they take care of a few last minute changes that need to be made.  
Tim, Paul, Marlena, EJ, Sami, Adrienne, Rafe all work to make this a safe and happy Halloween for the kids of Salem.  
Gabi, JJ, Will and Sonny all take Ari out trick or treating on the safe trick or treat route.  
Next year we'll have Jacob with us Sonny and the twins as well, Will tells Sonny excited.  
I know babe I can't wait, Sonny replies to Will as he kisses him.  
Paul and Tim help out with the kids Halloween party and the kids all have a blast.  
Will, Sonny, Paul and Tim finish cleaning up when Will reminds Tim and Paul they should get ready for the party at the gay club.

Tim and Paul go into Sonny's office at Club TBD to change.  
Will and Sonny are shocked at how skimpy Paul and Tim's costumes are.  
Wow Paul, Tim those customs certainly show off how muscular you both are, Will tells them.  
You're not planning on walking thru town like that are you, Sonny asks Paul and Tim concerned?  
No Sonny we have these long coats to wear till we get to the gay Club, Paul tells Sonny.  
Are you guys sure we can't convince you to come along, Tim asks Will and Sonny?

No thanks Tim, Will and I are going to check on Wilson's then were going home, Sonny replies.  
Tim and Paul put on their coats and leave; Will and Sonny check on Club TBD and then go to Wilson's.  
At Wilson's everything is in order and the band that Sonny hired is playing and the crowd love them, Sonny speaks with the band leader and arranges for them to play again in a few weeks.  
Will and Sonny listen to the band for a while then decides to go home.  
Babe we're alone, Sonny tells Will with a mischievous look on his face.  
Yes we are, Will replies kissing Sonny.  
Sonny scoops Will up and carries him upstairs to there room for a night of fun.

At the hotel.  
Charles Benson is frustrated, his plans to take over Victor Kiriakis business interests have failed because Victor was ready for him.  
Charles gets a call and is terrified when he sees who it is.  
Hello, no it didn't work, yes Victor was ready, yes I going to try again, no sir please I won't fail again, no, yes I have the information on the DiMera family, but EJ DiMera will be waiting for me to try, yes I said EJ DiMera, dead no, no I don't think that's a good idea, because everyone here thinks your dead remember, OK yes I'll keep you posted, Charles says as he hangs up the phone.  
Charles hits the table with his fist hard.  
I can't fail again, Charles yells out.  
Not if I want to live, Charles thinks.


	47. Chapter 47

At Will and Sonny's house.  
Will and Sonny spend Halloween night in bed making love.  
The following morning Lucas brings Jacob home after breakfast.  
Sonny next Saturday is Gabi's and JJ's wedding, Do you have any idea what we should get them, Will asks?  
No do you know if they're registered at a store babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes they are, I'll pull up the list and see what they still need yet, Will replies.  
Will did you hear from Pam at all about her last check up, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes everything was great, the doctor said she and the twins are fine, Will replies.

Speaking of appointments Jacob has a Dr appointment on Thursday, Will tells Sonny.  
OK babe, Sonny tells Will pulling him into a passionate kiss.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Victor Kiriakis sits at his desk looking over some papers when he gets a call.  
What, he did, when, those fools, OK yes get rid of them, and make sure they're not found, Victor says as he hangs up.  
Victor thinks a moment and then decides to make a call.  
EJ it' Victor, Charles Benson tried to take over my business interest, I have a feeling he'll go after yours next, yes 7 of them, no they'll never be found, no, Victor says as he hangs up.

At Wilson's that night.  
Sonny we won first place last night for the sexiest costumes, Paul tells him excited.  
I'm not surprised; those costumes left very little to the imagination, Sonny replies laughing.  
Hey if you got it flaunt it, Paul replies 's.  
Paul where's Tim, Sonny asks?  
He's meeting me here any minute Sonny, Paul replies.  
Care to join us for a drink Sonny, Paul asks?  
No thanks I'm going home, It been a long day, Sonny tells Paul.  
Tim arrives and he and Paul sit at a table, Sonny wipes down the bar and then calls it a night and goes home.

A short time later at Will and Sonny's house.  
Will, I'm home, Sonny says as he enters the house.  
Sonny you're just in time to help tuck our little boy in, Will calls down from the second floor.  
Sonny runs up the stairs excited and he sings Jacob to sleep, then Will goes to Ari's room and reads her a bedtime story and then Sonny comes in and sings her to sleep as well.

Thursday morning Will and Sonny take Jacob to his check up appointment, everything goes well and they leave for home.  
Several hours later.  
JJ and Gabi are driving home from a doctor's appointment when they drive past a car parked by the side of the road.  
Gabi that's Will's car, JJ says.  
Why would Will leave his car on the side of the road like that JJ, Gabi asks him?  
JJ parks the car a short distance in front of Will's car.  
JJ grabs his gun from the glove box and then gets out of the car after telling Gabi to stay put and to drive away if there is trouble.  
As JJ approaches Will's car he hears a baby crying and finds Jacob still in his car seat all alone.  
Hey buddy where are your dads, JJ asks Jacob as he takes him out his car seat and grabs his diaper bag?  
JJ carries Jacob over to Gabi along with the diaper bag, which alarms her.  
JJ where is Will and Sonny, they wouldn't just leave Jacob here alone like this unless something happened to them, Gabi says upset.  
Gabi I need you to stay calm and to take care of Jacob, I'm calling this into the station, JJ tells her.

JJ walks back toward Will's car and pulls out his phone and calls Rafe.  
Rafe it's JJ, Gabi and I just found Will's car abandoned at the side of the road in a deserted area with Jacob still inside, JJ tells him.  
Is Jacob all right JJ, Rafe asks?  
Jacob is fine, Gabi is changing his diaper and other then that he's great, JJ tells Rafe.  
Rafe there's no sign of Will or Sonny and it looks like there was a struggle, JJ tells him.  
I also found a small amount of blood on the ground near the drivers side of the car, JJ adds.

Rafe dispatches several cars to JJ's location and then runs and to tell Roman whats happened.  
Rafe and Roman speed to the scene.  
Rafe, I looked around the area and found no sign of Will or Sonny, JJ tells him.  
Roman walks over to Gabi and JJ's car to check on Jacob.  
Gabi how is Jacob, Roman asks looking at his great grandson?  
He looks fine he just needed a diaper change, Gabi tells Roman scared and worried about Will and Sonny.

Roman tells Gabi to stay in the car with Jacob, and then he walks back over to JJ and Rafe.  
Rafe I'm going to call Lucas to see if he heard from the boys today, Roman tells him as he pulls out his phone.  
Lucas have you heard from Will or Sonny today, Roman asks him on the phone?  
No why Roman, Lucas replies.  
Lucas, JJ and Gabi found Will's car abandoned with only Jacob in it, don't worry apart from his needing to be changed he's fine, Roman tells him.  
Will and Sonny would never leave their son alone in the car like that Roman, Lucas replies alarmed.  
I know, we found signs of a struggle near the car and blood on the ground; I'm having it compared to Will and Sonny's.  
Roman were they kidnapped, Lucas asks him scared?  
It looks that way Lucas, look don't panic well find them, in the meantime could you come and take Jacob home with you, Roman asks him?  
Yes where's he now, Lucas asks Roman?  
Gabi and JJ have him here at the scene but they're going to take him back to their place in a few minutes, Roman replies to Lucas.  
All right I'll meet them there, Lucas tells Roman as he hangs up the phone.  
Roman calls Adrienne, Justin and Sami next.

Lucas, Adrienne yells out as he's about to get into his car.  
Roman just called me and said our boys are missing and they found blood nearby, Adrienne tells Lucas scared.  
I know Adrienne, Lucas replies hugging her.  
I'm on my way to the Gabi and JJ's to get Jacob, he was found in Will's car alone, Lucas tells her.  
Lucas is Jacob OK, Adrienne asks him panicked?  
Yes he just needed a diaper change, otherwise he's fine, Lucas reassures Adrienne.  
I'm coming with you, Adrienne replies as she gets into the passenger seat of Lucas's car.

At the DiMera Mansion.  
EJ my dad just called someone kidnapped Will and Sonny and left Jacob abandoned in Will's car, Sami screams at him upset.  
I know Samantha, and Rafe and Roman are doing all they can to find the boys, EJ tells her as he gives her a hug.  
Gabi and JJ have Jacob and he's fine, Lucas is meeting them at their place and will take care of him till the boys are found, EJ adds.  
EJ why did someone abduct Will and Sonny like this, Sami asks him?  
I don't know Samantha, EJ replies.

Back at the scene of the kidnapping.  
Rafe what can I do to help, JJ asks him?  
JJ you're still on medical leave, I know Will and Sonny are your cousins and close friends, but you need to take care of yourself, Gabi and Ari right now, Rafe replies as he walks JJ back to his car.  
Rafe where is Will and Sonny, Gabi asks him crying from inside the car?

Gabi don't worry we'll find them, for now take care of Jacob, Ari and JJ OK, Rafe tells her as he kisses her check.  
Gabi, JJ I just called Lucas and he'll meet you at your house to get Jacob, please stay out of Will and Sonny's house till the investigators are finished there, Roman instructs them.  
Roman please let me help out, JJ pleads to him?  
JJ go home and look after Gabi and Ari for now, Roman replies.  
JJ drives Gabi and Jacob back to their place where Lucas and Adrienne are waiting for them.

Gabi hugs Adrienne and Lucas.  
JJ runs into the house and puts his uniform on.  
JJ no you can't go back to work, Gabi tells him.  
JJ your still not completely recovered yet, Adrienne tells him.  
JJ listen to Gabi and Adrienne and stay home, Lucas tells him.  
Look I can't just sit at home when two guys I love like brothers are missing, JJ tells Gabi, Adrienne and Lucas.  
JJ, Gabi yells as he drives off in his car.  
Gabi he'll be all right Rafe and Roman won't let him do anything that will overtax him, Lucas tells her.

Gabi where is Ari, Adrienne asks alarmed?  
She's OK, she's at the sitters yet, Gabi replies to Adrienne.  
Gabi lets go get her, Adrienne says.  
Gabi and Adrienne get into Gabi's car and drive to the sitter's.  
Lucas places Jacob in the car seat in his car and takes him home.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Charles Benson calls Victor.  
Mr. Kiriakis hello, Charles says.  
Listen Benson if you had anything to do with my great nephew and his husbands abduction you'd better return them now unharmed if you want to live, Victor tells him.  
Threats Mr. Kiriakis, that's not a good way to start negotiations, Charles replies.  
I think it best to call you later once you calm down, Charles says hanging up.  
Listen Benson, Victor screams into the phone till he realizes Charles has hung up.

Victor gets a call from EJ a few minutes later who tells him he also got a call from Charles Benson.  
Victor he has the boys and said he plans to kill them unless we turn over all our business interests to him, EJ tells him.  
What did you tell him EJ, Victor asks him?  
I didn't, he gave me a few hours to think about it, EJ replies to Victor.  
Did you speak to either of the boys EJ, Victor asks?  
Yes he put Sonny on the phone, he said Will was hit over the head when they were kidnapped, but he's OK, EJ replies to Victor.  
That bastard, Victor replies to EJ.  
Do you know where they're being held EJ, Victor asks?  
Not yet but I managed to record most of the call and picked up some background noise on the recording, EJ tells Victor.  
I have my people working on it trying to determine what those sounds are, EJ adds to Victor.

Victor I think we need to get word to Rafe threw a third party so he knows what's going on, EJ tells him.  
That will get us access to the police department resources, EJ adds to Victor.  
OK arrange it, but make sure they know they can't have any contact with us directly, Victor tells EJ.  
Victor it's not the first time I've handled something like this, EJ replies annoyed.  
Yes but usually you're the kidnapper not the family of the victim, Victor replies as he hangs up.

In the place Will and Sonny are being held.  
Will and Sonny sit on the floor in a empty room, Sonny is trying to take care of the cut on the back of Will's head.  
Babe don't worry we'll get out of this, Sonny tells Will.  
Charles Benson enters the room and gives Sonny the first aid kit he asked for and some water for them to drink.  
Well boys I got thru to EJ, but I'm afraid Victor was too obstinate to listen just yet, Charles tells Will and Sonny.  
What have you done to our son Benson, Will demands to know?  
Don't worry Will, he was found OK in your car, I believe he's at your fathers home now, Benson tells him.  
What do you want with us Benson, Sonny asks him?  
From you nothing from Victor and EJ a lot, Benson replies.  
You won't get away with this Benson, by now the whole Salem PD and EJ and Victor are looking for us, Will tells Benson.  
Don't count on them finding you boys, Charles Benson tells Will and Sonny.  
And unless I get what I want from them I'm going to kill you both, Charles tells Will and Sonny as he leaves the room.  
Babe we have to get out of here, Sonny tells Will after Charles Benson leaves the room.  
But how Sonny, Will asks him?

At Lucas's home a few hours later.  
Adrienne and Lucas pace the floor hoping the phone rings with news about Will and Sonny, while Justin takes care of Jacob.  
Justin comes into the room after putting Jacob down for the night.  
Justin why would someone kidnap the boys, Adrienne asks?  
Leverage, Lucas tells Adrienne and Justin.  
Leverage, Adrienne repeats confused to Lucas.  
Adrienne the one thing both our boys have in common are their ties to the Kiriakis and DiMera families, my guess is someone wants something from Victor and EJ and are using the boys to get it, Justin replies to Adrienne.  
I'll kill Victor and EJ if anything happens to Sonny or Will because of them, Adrienne yells out waking Jacob up.  
Lucas tries to calm Adrienne down while Justin goes to check on Jacob.

At the Salem PD.  
Anything Rafe, Roman asks him after the team from the police lab gives him their report after searching for clues in Will's car?  
Nothing from the car Roman, Rafe replies.  
What about the blood has that been identified yet, Roman asks Rafe?  
Yes the blood found at the scene is from Will, but don't worry it was only a small amount so the injury shouldn't be anything serious, Rafe tries to reassure Roman.

JJ walks into the Salem PD in uniform.  
No arguments Rafe, Roman, I need to help find my cousins and friends, JJ tells them.  
OK JJ you win, Roman replies.  
JJ you can compile a list of empty buildings for the search teams, Rafe tells him.  
OK search underway, JJ replies as he begins going thru the computer files.  
You know Roman I bet either Victor or EJ know something about this, Rafe says.  
You're probably right, I was thinking the same thing, Roman replies to Rafe.  
You don't think EJ or Victor have anything to do with their abduction do you, JJ asks Roman and Rafe while he waits for the files to load on the computer?  
JJ why would someone want to abduct Will and Sonny, except to use them as leverage to get something they want from Victor and EJ, Roman tells him.  
JJ finds several buildings that are vacant near the area of the kidnapping and he advises the search units.

Will and Sonny start thinking of a way to escape.  
Will looks at the door to the room their in.  
Sonny if we can get these pins out of the hinges we could get out of here, Will tells him.  
Good idea babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will takes off his belt and tries to use the buckle to push the pins up.  
Sonny meanwhile looks around the room for anything they can use as a weapon.


	48. Chapter 48

Will struggles at trying to push the first pin out of the door hinge when he hears someone coming so he stops and returns to Sonny in the middle of the room.  
Charles Benson opens the door and pushes a tray of food that's on the floor into the room with his foot while holding a gun on Will and Sonny.  
After he leaves the room, Will and Sonny talk.

Sonny the only person we've seen since we were brought here is Benson, Will says.  
I know babe I noticed that too, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will there were two men that abducted us, and one was Benson, Sonny says.  
Well if that's all there is then we're evenly matched, Will replies.

Sonny looks at the metal tray and the door and thinks up a plan.  
Babe what if you stand behind the door with this tray and when Benson returns you hit him as hard as you can on the head, Sonny suggests to Will.  
But what about you Sonny, he might shoot you, Will replies worried.  
I'll stand there next to the door against the wall and I'll try to grab his gun as you hit him, Sonny replies to Will.  
Then we'll take his gun and keys and try to get out of here, Will tells Sonny nodding in agreement.  
We need to make sure we lock Benson in here Sonny, Will suggests.  
Good Idea babe, Sonny replies to Will.

Charles Benson paces the floor nervous about how his desperate plan is going so far.  
I haven't gotten a response from either Victor or E on my demands, Benson thinks.  
If I don't get their business interests I'm as good as dead, Benson says out loud  
Benson's phone rings and he hopes its EJ or Victor but instead it's his boss.

No they haven't responded, yes they're secure, yes I know I'll have to kill them if they don't give me what I want, yes I know I'll be next if I fail, yes he had 7 of your men killed, I see the 8th one will kill me if I fail you again, no, that's not enough time, please no I need more time sir, SIR, Benson yells into the phone till he realizes his boss hung up already.

Benson calls Victor and demands an answer to his demands for his business interests, but Victor stalls him, EJ does the same thing.  
OK I'll have to injure one of them, Benson thinks.  
That way it'll motivate Victor and EJ to give me what I want if they want to save the injured mans life, but who should I injure Will or Sonny, Benson says out loud.  
I'll have to shoot the first one I see as I enter the room, Benson finally says out loud.  
What have I gotten myself involved in, Benson thinks as he starts up the stairs?

Charles stands outside the door hesitant to do what he has to do.  
I have no choice, I have to do this or he'll have me killed Charles thinks as he unlocks the door.  
But as he enters the room Will and Sonny put their plan to escape into action.  
Will hits Benson as hard as he can with the tray, and Benson falls down unconscious and bleeding from the spot Will hit him.  
Sonny grabs the gun and Benson's keys and he and Will lock him in the room.  
Sonny goes first holding the gun, and Will follows closely behind him, they make their way downstairs towards a door they hope leads out of the building.  
Sonny this is then old deli and restaurant building we looked at when we were looking for a place to open another Club, Will tells him in a hushed voice.  
I know Babe that means were only blocks away from Wilson's, Sonny replies also with a hushed voice.  
Will and Sonny go out the door and find themselves in an alley and see a car they assume to be Benson's and Sonny drives them to the police station for help.

At Salem PD, JJ marks off more building the teams have searched and starts to worry.  
Well all that's left is the area Wilson's is located in JJ thinks looking at the map.  
Will and Sonny have to be somewhere in that area, at least I hope so JJ says out loud Worried.

JJ's phone rings and it's Gabi calling to see if there's any news and also to make sure JJ is all right.  
Gabi, they have me sitting down on a computer looking for possible places Will and Sonny might be held in, and I get up periodically to mark searched areas on the map, JJ tells her.  
The only thing I'm straining right now are my fingers, JJ tells Gabi sounding annoyed.  
Oh god, I'm sorry Gabi I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I'm just so frustrated, I want to be out there searching for Will and Sonny myself and I can't, JJ explains to Gabi.  
I know JJ it's OK; I know you feel frustrated, Gab replies.  
JJ I love you, Gabi tells him.  
I love you to Gabi, JJ replies.  
How's Ari, JJ asks Gabi?  
She wanted Will to tell her a bed time story and Sonny to sing to her, I told her they went out of town, Gabi tells JJ.  
JJ what if something happens to them, I don't think I could handle loosing Will and Sonny, how can this be happening we just got Will back less then a year ago, Gabi sobs to JJ.  
Gabi don't give up hope, Will and Sonny are strong men and can take care of themselves, I taught Will to use whatever is around him as a weapon to protect himself, JJ tells her.  
I just hope he doesn't hesitate like he did when Ben attacked him last year, JJ thinks.

Gabi I have to go my phone is ringing, JJ tells her.  
After Gabi hangs up JJ answers the phone and speaks to another search team and he marks off another area of town that's been searched for Will and Sonny.  
JJ is just about to call Rafe and Roman to report another search area completed when Will and Sonny walk into the station.  
Will, Sonny are you all right an excited JJ asks them?  
We're fine JJ where is Jacob, Sonny asks him?  
Jacob's fine he's at Lucas's, JJ replies as he calls Roman and Rafe to tell them the boys are there.  
JJ are you sure he's all right, Will asks still worried?  
Yes Will don't worry other then needing a diaper change Jacob is just fine, JJ reassures him.

JJ are you all right you look very tired, Sonny asks him?  
I'm OK Sonny; don't worry about me, JJ replies.

Sonny who kidnapped you, JJ asks him?  
Charles Benson, Will tells JJ as he gets water for him and Sonny.  
JJ sends out an alert message to all units that Will and Sonny are safe and at the police station.  
Sonny where were you two held, JJ asks?  
Just as Sonny is about to answer, Rafe and Roman arrive.

Will, Sonny, Rafe says relieved to see them.  
Grandpa, Will calls out as he hugs him.  
Roman hugs Sonny after hugging Will.  
Will who kidnapped you and Sonny, Roman asks?  
Charles Benson, Sonny tells Roman and Rafe.  
Rafe, Grandpa he's at 213 Maple Ave it's the old deli/restaurant that closed a while ago, Will tells Roman.  
We locked him in an upstairs room after Will knocked him out, Sonny tells Roman and Rafe.  
Here are the keys, Sonny tells Rafe as he hands him them.

Rafe leaves and calls for back up to meet him at 213 Maple Ave.  
At 213 Maple Ave Charles Benson is starting to come to when Rafe enters the house.  
Rafe and the backup climb the stairs and break into the room and find Charles Benson sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head still dazed and arrest him.

Charles Benson is taken out in handcuffs to a Police car when a shot is fired from across the street killing him.  
Rafe and the other police officers take cover, but the shooter takes no more shots.  
Rafe and several officers search the rooftop where the shot was fired and find the rifle used, but the shooter is long gone.  
Why was someone watching Benson, Rafe wonders?

Rafe returns to the PD to update Roman.  
So someone else must have had Benson kidnap Will and Sonny and they killed him so he wouldn't betray them, Roman tells Rafe and JJ.  
But then who wanted Will and Sonny kidnapped in the first place, JJ asks Roman?  
That is the question JJ, Roman replies.  
Rafe lets get to the hospital maybe Will and Sonny might remember something useful that we can use to figure out who did this to them, Roman tells Rafe.  
JJ go home and stay there, you're still on medical leave, the next time I see you better be at your wedding next week, Roman tells him.  
And JJ thanks for all your help tonight, Roman adds as he shakes JJ's hand.  
JJ smiles and leaves to go home.

Meanwhile Will and Sonny are being checked over at the hospital when Rafe and Roman arrive to question them further.  
Victor, Maggie, Sami, EJ, Justin, and Adrienne all arrive at the hospital to see Will and Sonny.  
Thank god you two are all right Adrienne says as she hugs Sonny and then Will.  
Mom, Will and I are fine, we worked together to escape, Sonny replies as he proudly looks at Will.  
Like I always have said you two can face any challenge life throws at you together, EJ comments to Will and Sonny smiling.  
Sami hugs Will then Sonny.  
Mom were OK, Will reassures Sami.  
Adrienne how is Jacob, Will asks her?  
He's fine Will, your dad is home watching him, Adrienne replies.

Rafe decides to take advantage of EJ and Victor being there to ask them questions about the kidnapping.  
Victor why were Will and Sonny kidnapped, Rafe asks him?  
How the hell should I know, that's your job to find that out, Victor hollers at Rafe as he walks away from him.  
EJ replies pretty much the same way.

EJ, Victor's says as he gestures to him to follow him to have a private talk.  
Any idea who were dealing with, Victor asks EJ?  
No and with Benson dead we may not know till he or she makes another move, EJ replies to Victor.  
Who would want our business interests, the only person who tried recently to take control of them was Clyde Weston and he's dead so are Kristen, Stefano and Andre, Victor tells EJ.  
Well then who the hell are we dealing with, EJ asks Victor?  
I don't know EJ, Victor replies.

EJ, we have to keep Will, Sonny and the rest of our loved ones safe, Victor tells him.  
I know, I doubled the guards at the house already, EJ tells Victor.  
I already did the same thing, Victor replies to EJ.  
EJ as much as I hate saying this, were going to have to work together to protect our families, Victor tells him.  
I agree Victor, EJ replies.  
It might be a good idea to have the boys stay at the mansion till we can get rid of who ever we're dealing with, EJ tells Victor.  
Victor agrees with EJ and goes to tell Will and Sonny they are coming home with him along with Jacob, Gabi, Ari and JJ.

Uncle Vic you know who had Benson do this don't you, Sonny asks him?  
No I don't Sonny which is why you're all moving into the Mansion, Victor replies to Sonny.  
NO, Victor we're going home, Sonny has a gun and so does JJ, Will replies in protest.  
Will maybe I didn't make myself clear, you and Sonny aren't being asked, you're being told, Victor tells him.

Will and Sonny look at one another and then Victor.  
We want out of your and EJ's world Uncle Vic, Sonny tells Victor.  
What the hell does that mean Sonny, Victor asks him?  
Uncle Vic, Will and I are not naive, we realized why we were kidnapped, we were being used as leverage to get you and EJ to give something to whoever did this, Sonny replies.  
Sonny where is all this anger towards me coming from, Victor demands to know?

Will and I know dam well you and EJ are both involved in some shady businesses dealings and to date it caused me to get stabbed and almost killed last year, Will was drugged for over a year and now we both get kidnapped and our son's life gets put in jeopardy, Sonny yells at Victor angry.  
Sonny you won't be safe at your house, Victor tells him.  
Uncle Vic, NO, we're going home, if someone tries to harm us again I'll kill them, Sonny replies.  
Sonny what makes you think you can protect yourself and Will, Jacob, Ari, Gabi and JJ alone, Victor asks him?

What makes you think you can protect us, you and EJ haven't done a very good job of protecting us so far, Will tells Victor.  
So how can we do any worse, Will adds.  
Victor looks at EJ who heard everything that was said and shakes his head worried.


	49. Chapter 49

EJ stands listening to Will and Sonny yell at Victor Kiriakis in the waiting room at the hospital.  
Will, Sonny you two need to calm down, EJ tells them as he walks over to them and Victor.

Like it or not you are involved in this now, the people that had you kidnapped will not hesitate to kill you or your kids to get what they want, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
Yes because of you two, Sonny yells at EJ angrily.  
Will, Sonny, listen to me, right now you're both speaking from anger and not common sense, the only way your kids or you will be safe is if you go home with Victor, EJ tells them.  
Boys I know you're angry and blame EJ and I for what happened, but despite that I love you both and I want you and your family to be safe, so please stay at the mansion where you'll be safe, Victor pleads to Will and Sonny.

Will thinks a moment and then takes Sonny by the hand and leads him into the hall so they can talk.  
Babe you're not thinking about staying with my Uncle Vic after what he and EJ have done, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny were fathers and sometimes that means doing things we don't want to do, but have to do to keep our kids safe, Will replies to him.  
Sonny paces back and forth in the hall for a while still angry with Victor, but also thinking about what Will just said.

OK babe you're right about what we have to do to keep Jacob and Ari safe, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny walks back into the waiting room and approaches Victor and EJ.  
OK Uncle Vic, well stay at the mansion for now, Sonny tells him.  
Victor and EJ both breathe a sigh of relief.

Sonny returns to Will in the hallway.  
Will I told Uncle Vic we'll stay at the mansion, but I refuse to apologize to him, so our stay may be a cold one, Sonny warns him.  
Just remember it's to keep our son and daughter safe, Will reminds Sonny as he hugs him.  
I try to keep that in mind babe, Sonny replies to Will while they hug.

Babe we need to let Gabi and JJ know what we're doing too, Sonny tells Will.  
Will calls Gabi and JJ to tell them about what Victor wants them to do.  
Will, if it's to keep Ari safe then we'll pack up right now and meet you at the Kiriakis mansion.

EJ and Rafe come out into the hall to talk to Will and Sonny.  
Boys, I'm sending a couple of officers to escort Lucas while he drives Jacob over to the Mansion, Rafe tells Will and Sonny.  
Will, Sonny I'm glad EJ made you see sense, I have a car outside to take you home to pack, and rooms are being prepared at the Mansion for you all, Victor tells them as he leaves.  
Sonny gives Victor a look as he leaves that tells Will this is going to be a interesting stay.  
Will, Sonny, Victor and I have arranged for some of our security guards to go to your house to protect you both while you pack, EJ tells them.  
I also sent a truck and some of my staff to help you with packing, EJ adds to Will and Sonny.  
Several security guards that work for Victor approach Will and Sonny in the hall and escort them to the car Victor have waiting for them.  
Mr. Kiriakis, Mr. Horton, when we arrive at your home I'll need your car keys so we can store your cars in the Kiriakis garage, the guard tells them.  
From now on any where you want to go we'll be driving you and one of us will be with you at all times, the security guard adds.  
Will and Sonny exchange worried looks.

Meanwhile at Lucas's home several police officers arrive to accompany him and Jacob over to the Kiriakis Mansion.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Will and Sonny arrive home to pack and are stunned by all the security people Victor and EJ sent to keep them safe.  
Will receives a call from Lucas telling him that Jacob is already at the Kiriakis Mansion waiting for them.  
Dad how is he, Will asks Lucas?  
Don't worry Will, he's fine, Maggie put him down in his crib already for his nap, Lucas reassures his son.  
Thanks dad, Will replies relieved to Lucas.  
Sonny, Jacob arrived safely at the Mansion already, Maggie put him down for a nap, Will tells him relieved.  
Sonny looks at Will relieved.  
Babe, Ari and Gabi are on their way over to the Mansion too, Sonny tells Will.  
Will looks at Sonny relieved.  
What about JJ, Will asks concerned?  
He's coming with us, he stayed behind to help with the packing of their stuff, but he wanted the girls out of here as soon as possible for their safety, Sonny tells Will.  
Good idea, Will replies to Sonny relieved.  
JJ comes over to Will and Sonny's a short time later to let them know Gabi and Ari arrived safely at the Mansion and he has all their things packed and loaded on the truck.  
Were almost done too JJ, Will replies.

JJ did you pack Gabi's wedding dress and your tux, Sonny asks him?  
Yes I took care of it already, JJ replies to Sonny.  
Good because your wedding is less then a week away, Will reminds JJ.  
I know Will, but with things as they are maybe Gabi and I should postpone the wedding, JJ tells Will.  
Don't do that JJ, Sonny tells him.  
We'll figure a way to have it even if we have to hold it at the Mansion, Sonny tells JJ.  
Hey after all we got married there, Will tells JJ as he takes Sonny's hand.  
I don't know guys, but Gabi and I'll discuss it, JJ replies to Will and Sonny.

We should discuss their wedding with Victor and Maggie ASAP, Will tells Sonny after JJ leaves the room.  
Sonny thinks a moment and squeezes Will's hand hard.  
Sonny, Will yells pulling his hand away from Sonny's.  
I'm sorry babe, Sonny replies worried that he hurt Will.  
It's OK, Will tells Sonny as he rubs it.  
Babe really I'm sorry I just felt so angry when you mentioned Uncle Vic and I didn't realize how hard I squeezed your hand, Sonny tells him as he kisses Will's hand.  
It's all right Sonny, Will tells him as he kisses him.

Sonny paces the room still felling anger towards his uncle.  
Sonny suddenly punches the front door's oak trim in anger with his right hand hurting it.  
Sonny your hand, Will says running over to him.  
Sonny listen I don't like this any better then you do, but we agreed its what's best for our family, Will tells him as he checks Sonny's hand.  
I know babe, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.  
I just feel so dam angry with Uncle Vic right now, Sonny tells Will.

Will gets a idea and leads Sonny downstairs to their home gym and tells Sonny to take off his shirt and to put on the boxing gloves.  
Will holds the punching bag as Sonny takes out his anger on it.  
Sonny hits the bag with a lot of force, much more then Will has ever seen him use.  
After a few minutes Sonny is sweaty and exhausted and seems calmer to Will then he was.  
Thanks babe, Sonny tells Will as he removes the gloves.  
Do you feel better now Sonny, Will asks him?  
Yes babe, don't worry this did the trick, I won't be hitting Uncle Vic tonight, Sonny replies.  
I'm going to hold you to that Sonny, Will tells him.  
Sonny goes into the downstairs washroom to clean himself up.

Will waits for Sonny in the family room.  
Will's phone rings and its Rafe telling him he wants to stay at their house to make sure it remains secure while they're gone.  
OK Rafe if you think that's necessary, Will tells him.  
Sonny, Rafe wants to stay here while we're gone, I'm going to make up the guest room for him before we leave, Will calls to him from the family room.  
I'll help you babe, Sonny replies to Will as he enters the room and puts his shirt back on.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Victor enters the nursery to see Jacob.  
Well how's my great, great nephew doing, Victor asks Jacob.  
Jacob smiles at Victor and he smiles back.  
Well at least that's one member of their family that's not angry with me, Victor says in his gruff voice.  
Victor can you really blame the boys for being so angry with you, Maggie replies as she enters the room.  
Not you too Maggie, Victor replies as he looks at her.  
Victor Kiriakis, you and EJ put those poor boys lives and the life of this sweet innocent baby in danger, not to mention Gabi, Ari and JJ as well, Maggie tells him.  
Maggie I had nothing to do with their kidnapping, Victor tells her.

Maggie leads Victor out of the nursery and back downstairs to the living room to continue their discussion.  
Victor do you really expect me to believe that, while I know you had nothing directly to do with their kidnapping, it was done because of you, Maggie tells him as they enter the room.  
OK so I admit it, it was done to get EJ and I to relinquish some of our business interests that's why the boys were taken, Victor tells Maggie as he pours himself a drink.  
That man Charles Benson contacted me and threatened to kill the boys unless I gave him what he wanted, fortunately, the boys escaped and Benson was killed by one of his own men before the time limit was up for a answer, Victor Tells Maggie.  
And what were you planning to do if they hadn't escaped on their own, Maggie asks Victor?  
I would have given Benson anything he wanted to get them back safely Maggie, I love those boys, Victor replies.  
Maggie walks over and hugs Victor.

In the Foyer of the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Will and Sonny arrive and immediately run upstairs to see Jacob and Ari.  
There he is all safe and sound, Sonny tells Will as they enter the nursery.  
Sonny I want to check on Ari, Will tells him as he leaves the room.  
Don't worry son, da da is going to keep you, Ari and daddy safe, Sonny tells a sleeping Jacob.  
I promise Jacob, Sonny adds as he kisses him.  
Will returns a few minutes later to the nursery.  
How is she babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Great, she's sound asleep, Will replies to Sonny.

You know babe I have been standing here thinking about why I've been so angry, Sonny tells Will as they leave the nursery.  
I still remember last year, losing you again or losing one or both of the kids, I don't think I could handle it, Sonny tells Will with tears streaming down his face.  
Sonny don't worry I'm safe, we're all safe, Will tells him.  
Will wraps his arm around Sonny and they hug for a moment, when Will suddenly panics and pulls away.  
Sonny, you don't think whoever did this is might go after Pam do you, to get the twins, Will asks him scared?  
No Will I don't think they will, they only took us because of out ties to Uncle Vic and EJ, remember they left Jacob alone in the car when they could have taken him too, Sonny replies to Will.  
Your right Sonny, Will replies relieved.

At the Salem PD.  
Well Rafe the boys are safely at Victors, Roman tells him.  
But we still don't know who had them kidnapped, Rafe replies to Roman.  
We're sure Stefano and Andre are dead and Kristen has to be dead as well, Rafe tells Roman.  
Then who the hell did this, Roman asks Rafe?  
Rafe thinks for a moment, and one name keeps entering his thoughts.  
Roman I think it might be a good idea to have Clyde Weston's remains exhumed in Florida, just to make sure he's really dead, Rafe tells him.  
Roman nods in agreement and Rafe makes the call to the Florida Corrections department to get the ball rolling on the exhumation of Clyde Weston's body for a positive ID.  
Well all we can do now is wait, Rafe tells Roman after making the call.  
Well the boys and their family are safe so lets call it a night, Roman tells Rafe.  
Rafe leaves for his apartment to pack a few things before heading over to Will and Sonny's.

Meanwhile at in Salem Park.  
Sir, Benson is dead, I shot him before the police took him away, yes they escaped, they hit Benson with a metal tray and knocked him out, no they weren't hurt, Will Horton was hit by Benson when we abducted them initially but he's fine, no he was trying to get to their son who was crying in the back seat, the kids OK he was found in the car a short time later, it was Benson's idea to kidnap them, he was desperate after your last call, no he may have been a good business man but he had no stomach for this type of work, yes they are staying at the Kiriakis Mansion now and their house is under constant guard, Yes I'll wait here for further instructions, yes I know he made a mess of things, Sir you told me to follow his orders, the man puts away his phone up after his boss hangs up.  
Damn it, Charles Benson you made a mess of things and now the boss is angry at me for it, the man thinks as he leaves the park.

At the Kiriakis Mansion the following morning.  
Sonny asks the maid to serve his and Will's breakfast in their room so he can avoid seeing his Uncle Victor.  
Sonny you can't avoid Victor forever you know, I mean this is his house, Will reminds him.  
Babe I know that, but I'm still mad as hell at him and I don't want to see him till I calm down, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sonny I've been thinking about it all night, we're blaming Victor and EJ for things they had nothing to do with, Will tells Sonny.  
Will you're not saying you forgive Uncle Vic for everything he's done, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny, Victor didn't have us kidnapped, Charles Benson did, Will reminds Sonny.  
OK you're right babe, I needed someone to blame and I took it out on Uncle Vic, Sonny admits.  
Sonny I think we owe him a apology, I mean despite our yelling at him he still let us move in here and he's done everything he can to keep us and our family safe, Will tells Sonny.  
OK babe I agree, we need to apologize to him, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny and Will walk hand in hand downstairs to the living room to find Victor.

Uncle Vic can we talk to you, Sonny asks as he and Will enter the living room?  
Are you both planning to yell at me some more, Victor asks Sonny?  
No Victor we want to apologize for the way we both spoke to you and for blaming you for what happened, Will tells him.  
Uncle Vic, Will made me see the truth that you had nothing to do with what happened, I'm sorry I yelled at you and blamed you Uncle Vic, Sonny tells him.  
Victor I'm sorry I took out my anger and frustration on you too, Will tells him.  
Thank you boys, Victor replies.  
I accept your apologies, Victor Adds to Will and Sonny.  
Will and Sonny both hug Victor.  
Sonny runs to the kitchen to tell the staff that he and Will, will eat breakfast with the family in the dinning room after all.

After Sonny leaves the room.  
Thank you Will, Victor says as he pats him on the shoulder.  
You're a good man, father, husband and a great member of this family, Victor adds to Will.  
You're welcome Victor, Will replies.  
Victor offers Will some coffee, and Will pours himself and Sonny a cup.  
So how is Jacob and Ari settling in, Victor asks Will?  
Great Victor, Ari and JJ are upstairs playing one of her education games before breakfast, Will replies with pride.  
That's one smart girl you all have, Victor comments to Will.  
Yes she is Victor, I hope Jacob and the twins are like her, Will tells Victor.  
They will be, you and Sonny are great fathers, those kids are going to turn out great, Victor tells Will.

In an undisclosed location.  
A man, who we can only see from the back, reads the Salem newspaper on a tablet, which he throws against the wall in anger.  
The headline he was reading was about Will and Sonny's kidnapping by Charles Benson.


	50. Chapter 50

At an unknown location.  
An unidentified man reads the Salem newspaper on a tablet, he reads all about Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis being kidnapped, and their escape from their captors, and Charles Benson being killed.  
Charles Benson made a mess of things in Salem, the man yells out as he throws the tablet against a wall.  
Dammit now things will be even harder for me in Salem, the man thinks.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Will and Sonny sit down with the rest of the Kiriakis family for breakfast.  
After breakfast Will goes upstairs to feed Jacob while Sonny goes to play with Ari.  
Well my little man you finished all your breakfast, good job, Will tells Jacob.  
Will burps Jacob and then gives him a diaper change and dresses him.  
You look so handsome Jacob, Will tells him.

Lets go see what your sister and da da are up to Jacob, Will says as he carries him to the playroom.  
Jacob, Ari yells out excited to see her little brother.  
Will sits own on the couch and Ari climbs up and sits next to him, Sonny puts one of Ari's games into the gaming station and turns on the TV.  
OK Ari lets play, Sonny says as he sits down next to her.  
Jacob, da da and I are going to play a game, you watch and I'll show how to play, Ari tells her little brother.  
Ari loves being a big sister, Sonny remarks to Will as he kisses her on top of her head.  
Yes she does, doesn't she Jacob, you have a great big sister, Will tells him.  
OK Ari are you ready, lets start the game, Sonny tells her.  
Sonny and Ari play the game for a while as Will watches them while holding a sleeping Jacob in his arms.

Later that day while Ari and Jacob are taking a nap, Sonny goes on his computer and accesses both clubs records and is impressed at how well they're doing.  
Babe Wilson's is really doing great, even better then we expected, Sonny tells him thrilled.  
Well then maybe we should buy the adjoining property and expand the club, maybe add a room on for private parties so we can also keep the club open to our regulars, Will tells Sonny.  
That's a great idea Will, Sonny replies exited.  
Sonny pulls out his phone and calls the tax department to find out who owns the empty lot next to Wilson's.  
Babe, I'm going to call and get the land appraised so we can come up with an idea of what to offer the property's owner, Sonny tells Will.  
Good idea Sonny, hey who owns it, Will asks Sonny?  
EJ does, Sonny tells Will.  
Do you want me to call him and ask him if he'll sell it to us, Will asks Sonny?  
No, lets wait until we know how much the land is worth babe, Sonny replies to Will.

At Horton Square.  
Tim and Paul go for a walk after just returning home after a modeling job they did together, while in the Square they see John, Paul's dad.  
Hi dad, Paul says as they approach his table where he's drinking coffee.  
Hi guys, John replies as he gets up and hugs first Paul then Tim.  
Tim runs off to get him and Paul some coffee while Paul sits down with his dad.  
How was you're trip son, John asks Paul?  
Great dad, working with my hubby is a lot of fun, Paul replies to John.

Tim returns to the table with the coffee and sits down next to Paul.  
So anything new happening around her dad, Paul asks as he sips his coffee?  
Well yes a lot has happened, John replies to Paul.  
What, Tim asks John?  
Will and Sonny were kidnapped and Jacob was left alone in their car after they we're taken, but don't worry they're fine they escaped unharmed and Jacob was found a few minutes after they were kidnapped, John explains to Paul and Tim.  
Paul and Tim look at one another shocked.  
John where are Will and Sonny now, at home, Tim asks him?  
No after what happened they moved with their kids, Gabi and JJ into the Kiriakis Mansion for their safety, John replies to Tim.  
Well that's good, that place is a lot more secure then their house, Paul tells Tim and John.  
Paul I'd like to go see them this afternoon, Tim tells him.  
Yeah I would too, Paul replies to Tim.  
Hey dad do they know who kidnapped them, Paul asks John?  
Charles Benson, whose dead now, but he did it for a unknown employer, John tells Paul and Tim.  
Great so they're still in danger, Paul replies to John shaking his head.  
After they finish their coffee Paul and Tim head off to the Kiriakis Mansion to See Will and Sonny.

Outside the main gate of the Kiriakis Mansion a short time later.  
Tim and Paul arrive at the Kiriakis Mansion, and are surprised at all the security guards now patrolling the property.  
Tim and Paul are detained at the main gate until they get approval from Sonny or Will to allow them to enter the grounds.  
Yes send them up, Will tells the security guards at gate.  
Sonny, Tim and Paul are here to see us, Will tells him.

Sorry about the security guys, Sonny tells them as he opens the front door.  
After what happened to you two it understandable that Victor would want this place really secure, Paul replies to Sonny.  
Paul, Tim, hi Will calls out as he comes down the stairs.  
Hello boys, Victor says as he comes into the entry hall.  
Hello Victor, Paul says as he shakes his hand.  
Hi, Tim says as he also shakes Victor's hand.  
Well I'll leave you guys alone, Victor says as he starts to walk away.  
Victor takes a few steps and then stops and turns around to face Paul and Tim.  
Paul, Tim, since you're here how about you two joining us for dinner tonight, Victor asks them?  
Paul gives Tim a quick OK nod.  
Thank you Victor we'd love to, Tim replies.

Will leads Paul and Tim into the living room, and Sonny follows them in.  
Sonny, Will how're you both, Tim asks them concerned?  
We're fine guys, other then a small cut on the back of my head we weren't hurt, Will replies to Tim.  
How did you get the cut Will, did you fight with your abductors, Paul asks him?  
No, after they grabbed and knocked out Sonny, Jacob starting crying and I managed to break free of the goon holding me, he hit me over the head just as I made it to the drivers side door of my car, Will replies to Paul.  
I still can't believe you were kidnapped, Tim tells Will and Sonny.  
Guys really we're fine, we escaped before they could do anything to us, Sonny tells Tim and Paul.

How about Jacob, we heard he was left by the kidnappers alone in your car, Paul asks Sonny?  
He's fine fortunately Gabi and JJ found him not long after we were abducted, Will tells Tim and Paul.  
Excuse me for a moment guys, Will says as he leaves the room.  
Thank god you guys are safe, Tim and I were so worried when my dad told us what happened to you this afternoon, Paul tells Sonny.

You guys were out of town, Sonny asks?  
Yes we did another photo shoot together, Tim tells Sonny.  
That must have been a lot of fun to work together, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
The hardest part in working so close together was the skimpy shorts they had us wear, I got very excited seeing Paul in them, and not being able to grab him and mess around with him was very hard, Tim tells Sonny as he grabs Paul and kisses him.  
Very hard huh, Sonny repeats to Tim laughing.

Guy's children are present, Will says as he enters the room with Jacob and Ari to Tim, Paul and Sonny.  
Tim, Paul, Ari calls out as she runs into their arms.  
Hi Ari, Tim replies as he picks her up and kisses her cheek.  
Ari gives Tim and then Paul a big kiss on the cheek and then sits next to them on the couch.  
Hello Jacob, Paul says as Will hands him to Paul.  
Paul and Tim both look at Jacob with big goofy smiles on their faces.  
You guys are silly, Ari tells Tim and Paul giggling.  
Silly are we, Tim replies to Ari as he tickles her.  
Ari repeats silly, silly, silly, as Tim tickles her more and she laughs.

Sonny, Will and Paul look on and laugh too.  
Hey did you too move into your new house yet, Sonny asks Tim and Paul?  
No not yet we decided to make a few changes to the kitchen that evolved into a complete remodel, Paul replies to Sonny laughing.  
Yeah that usually what happens, one thing leads to another, Will says laughing to Paul and Tim.  
Are you putting in high-end appliances in your new kitchen, Sonny asks Paul and Tim?  
Yes we are, we both love your kitchen so were going high end too, Paul replies to Sonny.  
We can't wait to have you guys over, Tim tells Will as he tickles Ari again.

Any idea how long you'll have to stay here, Tim asks Will and Sonny?  
Until who ever it was that Benson worked for is caught, Will replies to Tim.  
Everyone is afraid that if we were kidnapped once it could happen again, Sonny explains to Paul and Tim.  
Well it's great that you had a safe place to take your family, this place is like a fortress, Tim remark's to Will and Sonny.  
Yes it is, our only other choice would have been to leave Salem and go into hiding and hope we'd be safe, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
I think you guys made the right decision, Paul remarks to Will and Sonny. _  
_

What's happening with JJ and Gabi's wedding, Paul asks?  
I hope they don't have to cancel it because of all this, Tim tells Will and Sonny.  
We hope not too Tim, Will replies.  
Babe we should really discuss this with Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie, maybe we can do a smaller wedding for them here at the mansion, Sonny suggest to Will.  
We can bring it up after dinner with them Sonny, Will suggests.

I can't get over how calm you two seem about this whole thing, Paul remarks to Will and Sonny.  
I mean if I were kidnapped and might be again I'd be scared as hell, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
We know we're safe here Paul, and so is our family, Will replies to him.  
We weren't so calm at the hospital after we escaped our kidnappers, Sonny tells Tim and Paul shaking his head.  
What happened Sonny, Tim asks?  
Well we kind of yelled at Victor for one thing, Will tells Paul and Tim.  
You yelled at him, why, Paul asks Sonny and Will?  
Well we blamed him for our being kidnapped and how Jacob was left alone, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
As a matter of fact all our thoughts while we were being held were worry about Jacob and his being left all alone, Will tells Paul and Tim.  
That's because you're both great dads, Paul replies to Will and Sonny.  
Well I assume you worked things out with Victor judging from how friendly he was to us just now, Tim remarks to Will and Sonny?  
We apologized to Victor the following morning, Will tells Paul and Tim.  
Actually Will was ready to apologize to Uncle Vic the night before, but it took me all night and the following morning for Will to get thru my thick skull that Uncle Vic wasn't responsible and I was just looking for someone to vent at, Sonny replies to Tim and Paul.

Meanwhile at the Salem PD.  
Rafe gets a call from Florida.  
Did you make a positive ID of the body buried in Clyde Weston's grave, Rafe asks the Florida official on the phone?  
There was no body to ID in the grave just an empty box, the Florida official tells Rafe.  
Are you sure you exhumed the right grave, Rafe asks the Florida Official?  
Yes there's no doubt, this was the right grave and casket, the casket was marked with his name on it, the Florida Official tells Rafe.

Then what happened to the body, Rafe asks the Florida official?  
I don't know, the Florida official replies to Rafe.  
I personally watched as the body of Clyde Weston was put into that casket down in the prison morgue and I sealed it myself as soon as the lid was closed, I even stayed with the box till it was buried, the Florida official tells Rafe.  
So sometime after that the box was dug up, and the seal was broken and the body removed, Rafe replies to the Florida official.  
But why would someone want Weston's body, The Florida official asks Rafe?  
They would want it if Weston wasn't really dead, Rafe tells the Florida Official.  
Rafe hangs up the phone and sits at his desk thinking for a minute.  
So Clyde Weston isn't dead after all, Rafe says out load.

Rafe calls down to the police lab to see if they completed their work on the items found in Charles Benson's pockets, car, hotel room and the building Will and Sonny were held in.  
We came up with nothing sir, the lab tech replies to Rafe.  
What about the cell phone Benson had on him, did you find out who he called, Rafe asks the lab tech?  
We checked the cell phone, and he received several calls that were made from a prepay cell phone, and Benson made several calls back to the same number, but we have no clue of who he spoke with, the lab tech tells Rafe.  
So we're still no closer to finding out anything about Benson's employer or where he might be, Rafe asks the lab tech?  
No sir, the lab tech replies.  
Go over everything again, Rafe orders the lab tech.

Rafe did you get a call back from Florida, Roman asks him.  
Rafe fills in Roman on his call with the Florida Corrections department on Clyde Weston's grave and on the lack of clues found in Benson's car, from his body and the building that Will and Sonny were held in.  
So where do we go from here, Roman asks Rafe?  
I think we need to have all units on the lookout for Weston in case he shows up here in Salem, Rafe tells Roman.  
We should also circulate his picture to the Hotels, Inn's and Motels in the area, Rafe suggests to Roman.  
See to it, Roman tells Rafe.


	51. Chapter 51

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Tim and Paul sit down to dinner after being invited by Victor.  
Paul, Sonny tells me you and Tim have been modeling together, Maggie says.  
Yes Maggie we just did a shoot together for another fitness magazine, it was a lot of fun for me working with Tim, Paul tells Maggie.  
How about you Tim, Maggie asks?  
I loved it, Tim replies to Maggie.

Really I thought you told me earlier that it was HARD, Sonny joking remarks to Paul and Tim.  
Paul and Tim both turn red from embarrassment and Will hits Sonny in the arm.  
Victor gives Sonny a stern look for making that joke at the dinner table.  
Adrienne and Justin just roll their eyes at their son.

So how's the new house boys, Victor asks Paul and Tim to change the subject?  
Great, we're re doing the kitchen right now before we move in, Paul tells Victor.  
Yes we both love the kitchen Will and Sonny have, all their high-end appliances are great, but they wouldn't fit in the existing layout, Tim tells Victor.

You two also want to have kids soon I hear, Justin asks Paul and Tim?  
Yes we do, we both have always wanted to be fathers and now that we're married and our careers are going well we feel the time is right, Paul tells Justin.  
I think that's fantastic, Adrienne tells Paul and Tim with a big smile.  
Thanks Adrienne, Tim replies.

At the Salem PD.  
So how do we find Clyde Weston, Rafe, Roman asks him?  
The FBI have gotten involved and they are trying to find out how he pulled off faking his death, Rafe tells Roman.  
They think if they can discover who it was inside the prison that helped him they might learn where he is now, Rafe adds.  
Well let's hope they're successful, the sooner that man is back in prison the better, Roman tells Rafe.

In Clyde's undisclosed location.  
They dug up my grave in Florida and discovered it's empty, damn it I told you to have the body cremated instead of leaving an empty box in the ground that could be dug up, Clyde Weston tells his man.  
We tried to sir, but your daughter refused to have it done, she told me she wanted you to rot in the ground for the things you have done, the man explains to Weston.  
Make sure the guard that helped me is silenced for good, Clyde tells his man.  
All ready done sir, Clyde's man replies.

I wouldn't worry sir with your new face and identity they'll never find you, Clyde's man tells him.  
Yes but I still need to put them off my trail and make them once again think I'm dead, Clyde tells the man.  
If I don't they'll keep looking for me, Clyde adds.  
How can you do that sir, the man asks Clyde Weston?  
Figure it out, Clyde tells the man.

What about my son, has there been any change in his condition, Clyde asks the man?  
No sir and the Dr said there may not be for a year or more yet, the man replies.  
Why so long, EJ DiMera was back on his feet a lot quicker and my son is in much better shape and is younger then DiMera is, Clyde asks the man?  
That's true sir but our Dr has little experience with the drug used to bring Ben back, the man explains to Clyde.  
I don't want excuses I want results, Clyde replies to his man.

At the DiMera mansion.  
EJ have you had any luck in finding Clyde Weston, Sami asks?  
No Samantha I haven't, EJ replies.  
EJ either you or Victor has to find and end that man once and for all, Sami tells EJ.  
I know that Samantha, EJ tells her.

How are William and Sonny today, EJ asks Sami?  
Will and Sonny are anxious for all this to be over, they're still upset about Jacob being left alone like he was, Sami tells EJ.  
Just make the boys know they have to stay at the Kiriakis Mansion till we resolve this, EJ tells Sami.

At the Kiriakis Mansion later that night.  
Will, I spoke to Aunt Maggie and Uncle Vic and they're willing to have the wedding for Gabi and JJ here, Sonny tells him.  
That's great Sonny, Will replies.  
I spoke with JJ and Gabi tonight and they'll have the wedding here if they have to, the main thing that's important to them right now is to get married, Will tells Sonny.  
Well I guess tomorrow we should start calling everyone and change the venue, Sonny tells Will.  
Well that's tomorrows job, tonight lets have some fun, Will tells Sonny as he pulls him into a kiss.

Later that night.  
Will hears Jacob crying and he tries his best to get out of bed quietly so he doesn't wake Sonny.  
After he gets up, Will pulls on a pair of sweats and goes to check on Jacob.

In the nursery.  
Hey my little man, Will whispers to him as he approaches his crib.  
Someone needs a diaper change, Will tells Jacob ask he begins to change it.  
Hi babe, hello Jacob, Sonny says as he enters the nursery.  
I'm sorry Sonny I tried my best not to wake you up, Will tells him.  
You didn't babe I woke up when I didn't feel your warm body next to mine, Sonny replies as he kisses Will then Jacob.  
Will finishes changing Jacob and lies him back down in his crib.

Jacob fusses a little and starts to cry again so Sonny picks him up.  
Babe I think he has a tooth coming in, Sonny tells Will.  
I have some of the cream we used when Ari was teething, Will tells Sonny as he takes a tube from a drawer and then puts some on Sonny's finger.  
Sonny rubs Jacobs gum with the cream and then he lays him back down in his crib.  
Sonny sings to Jacob one of his favorite songs and soon little Jacob is sound asleep.

You know babe seeing you shirtless like this caring for our son is sort of a turn on for me, Sonny tells Will as they leave the nursery.  
Well I guess I'll have to take care of you too Sonny, Will replies as he takes Sonny's hand and leads him back to bed.

In the Morning.  
Good morning boys, Victor says as they enter the dining room for breakfast.  
Good morning Will and Sonny both reply to Victor.  
You boys look tired, is everything all right, Maggie asks them?  
Everything is fine, we had to get up with Jacob a few times last night, he's teething, Sonny replies to Maggie.  
OH poor little dear, Maggie replies.

If you boys need anything for Jacob let one of the staff know and they'll get it for you, Victor tells Will and Sonny.  
Will already had what we needed for Jacob, but thanks Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.

Sonny, how come JJ and Gabi don't like to eat with the family, Maggie asks him?  
Well Aunt Maggie they feel like intruders here, Sonny replies.  
Nonsense, Victor tells Sonny.  
Gabi is family and JJ soon will be, Victor adds.  
Tell them that they're family and we want them to feel like they are, Maggie tells Will and Sonny.  
I'll talk to them after breakfast, Will tells Victor and Maggie.  
Speaking of JJ is his therapy and training going all right here in gym room, Victor asks Will.  
Yes he's getting stronger each day, Will replies to Victor.  
That's good he'll need his strength for his and Gabi's honeymoon, Victor tells Will and Sonny.

In Clyde Weston's hidden location.  
Well is it done yet, Clyde asks his man?  
Yes, the man replies to Clyde.  
Who did you get to drive the car, Clyde asks his man?  
A man who owes you a lot of money, he drove the car in exchange for us not harming his family and forgiving the debt, the man tells Clyde.  
Your man in the FBI saw to it that his medical records were substituted for yours, Clyde's man adds.  
Make sure the remains are cremated this time, I want no slip ups, Clyde tells his man.

A hour or so earlier.  
On the highway near the town Clyde calls home a car is stolen.  
An anonymous tip leads the police to believe that it's being driven by Clyde Weston, so they chase it.  
The stolen car is driven at a high rate of speed and crashes and explodes into flames after loosing control on a sharp turn.  
The driver's body is completely burned and the explosion causes sever damage to it.  
The FBI exam the remains and conclude it was Clyde Weston and that he is finally dead.

At the Salem PD hours later.  
Rafe gets a call from the FBI.  
Clyde Weston is dead he's told.  
Have you confirmed the body's identity, Rafe asks the FBI agent?  
Yes we confirmed it is him, Rafe is told.  
Rafe requests the body be sent to Salem, but is told the body has already been cremated.

Rafe calls Victor and EJ and tells them news.  
Will, Sonny I have good news, Clyde Weston is dead, Victor tells them.  
Will runs up and tells JJ the news.  
Sonny calls and requests a truck be brought to the Mansion to move him and his family home.

JJ and Gabi are thrilled because this means Will and Sonny are no longer in danger and that they can get married as planed.

In Clyde's hidden location.  
It's done sir; everyone in Salem now believe you died in that car crash.  
Good, now as soon as these bandages are removed I can begin my new life.  
And what about your plans for Salem sir, the man asks Clyde?  
I want them to feel secure that I'm dead for a while, then in my new identity I'll strike, Clyde tells his man as he touches his bandaged face.


	52. Chapter 52

Will and Sonny have moved back into their home and are busy with last minute preparations for Gabi and JJ's wedding.  
Sonny I picked up our suits from the cleaners this morning, I also polished our shoes, Will tells Sonny as he enters their bedroom.  
That's great babe, how're things going next door, Sonny asks Will as he wraps his arms around him?  
Great, Gabi had the finial alterations made to her dress yesterday, and I had JJ's suit cleaned along with ours and I dropped it off to him already, Will replies.  
I also made Gabi's hair dresser appointment for tomorrow morning, and I'll drive her over there and then bring her home, Jennifer, and Abby will come over to help her get dressed and the Limo arrives at 11:00 to take them to the Church, Will tells Sonny.  
A car is also picking up JJ tomorrow at his mom's house at 11:00 after you help him get dressed, Will tells Sonny.  
What about their little flower girl, Sonny asks Will?  
Well our little Ari is going to be stunning in a rose colored dress with matching shoes Sonny, Will replies.  
My dad and your mom will get her dressed and over to the church tomorrow, Will adds.  
She's going to be so cute, Sonny remarks to Will.  
So are you Sonny, Will replies with a gleam in his eye.  
Will and Sonny kiss.

How're things for tonight's rehearsal dinner at Wilson's, Will asks Sonny after a few minutes spent kissing him?  
Well everything is going great the caterer already delivered the linens, and tableware and set up in the kitchen, so that's done.  
The floweriest delivered the centerpieces for tonight and will come back tomorrow to change them for the reception as well as deliver the flowers to the church, Sonny tells Will.  
I made sure the bar is well stocked for tonight and the wedding reception tomorrow, Sonny tells Will.  
The decorators already put up their decorations for tonight and will come back tomorrow morning to change things for the reception, Sonny tells Will.  
Our staff is also ready both behind the bar and to help out as needed tonight and for tomorrow, Sonny adds.  
I arranged the band Gabi and JJ wanted to play for the rehearsal and the reception, Sonny adds.  
Well then we're ready, Will replies to Sonny as she kisses him.

What about the kids babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny my mom and EJ are coming over to pick up Jacob and Ari this afternoon, mom said we could pick them up Sunday afternoon, but we have to stay for Sunday dinner, Will tells him.  
That's OK babe, Sonny tells Will.  
My dad is going to pick up Ari tomorrow morning from mom and EJ's and he and your mom will get her ready for the wedding and then bring her there, then sometime during the reception my dad will drive Ari back to my mom's and EJ's for the night, Will tells Sonny.  
Will I almost forget I ordered champagne and roses to be sent to their hotel room in Hawaii, Sonny tells Will.

I'm glad Victor and Maggie insisted on sending them there for their honeymoon as their wedding gift, Will tells Sonny.  
After everything they have been thru these last few months, I think they wanted them to have some fun for their honeymoon, Sonny replies to Will.  
Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie said they deserved it, Sonny adds.  
Babe did you remember to arrange to have the limo drive them to the airport Sunday afternoon, Sonny asks Will?  
All arranged Sonny, Will replies.  
Their plane tickets are already in their carry on bag, Will adds.

Sami and EJ arrive a few hours later and pick up Ari and Jacob.  
Sonny we have a while before the rehearsal and an empty house, what ever will we do to fill that time, Will asks him as he removes his shirt?  
Sonny doesn't reply, he just scoops Will up and carrying him up to their bedroom.  
Will and Sonny spend the rest of the afternoon in bed making love.

Later at the church.  
Rafe shows up late for the rehearsal, so Gabi has to walk down the aisle alone.  
The flowers that were delivered were the wrong color but the florist promised to have the right ones delivered in time for the ceremony.  
The rehearsal dinner went well, though Jennifer to everyone's surprise got tipsy and Rafe had to drive her home.

The following morning Will drives Gabi to the hair dresser and then runs over to his fathers to check on Ari.  
Sonny meanwhile attends to a nervous JJ who spent the night at his mom's house.  
Sonny what if I screw up my vows, what if I drop the ring before I put it on Gabi's finger, JJ asks him.

Relax JJ, ever groom is nervous before their wedding, Sonny tells him.  
Were you Sonny at your and Will's wedding, JJ asks him?  
Yes I was, so was Will, but once I saw him and we stood together up front it disappeared, Sonny replies to JJ.  
JJ is so nervous he has trouble buttoning his shirt so Sonny has to help him, then he helps him with his tie.  
Sonny did Gabi and I ever tell you how grateful we are to have you and Will in our lives, JJ asks him?

Thanks JJ, Will and I love you guys, Sonny replies as he puts a flower on JJ's jacket.  
OK JJ the car will arrive here to pick you up in about 15 minutes and Will is coming to get me right after that, so I 'd better get dressed myself, Sonny tells him as he leaves the room and goes into Jennifer's guest room to get ready himself.  
Sonny smiles when he discovers Will left a little love note in his coat pocket.

Meanwhile.  
Will leaves his dads after helping to get Ari ready for the wedding and runs back to the hair dresser to get Gabi.  
Gabi your hair looks beautiful, Will tells her.  
Thank you Will, Gabi replies giving him a peck on the cheek.  
Will and Gabi arrive at their house and Jennifer and Abby help her get into her gown while Will goes and gets dressed.  
An hour later the Limo Will and Sonny ordered to pick up Gabi and her wedding party arrives and they all leave.  
Sonny, Gabi and the other just left, how are things at your end, Will asks him?  
Great babe but I forgot my cuff links, I think I left them on our dresser, Sonny tells Will.  
Don't worry I have them in my pocket already, Will replies.  
I love you Will, Sonny tells him.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies.

Will leaves the house and picks up Sonny and then they go to the church.  
Babe do you have their rings, Sonny asks Will worried?  
No I thought you took them, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny starts to panic until Will pulls them out of his pocket.  
Will laughs and Sonny tickles his husband.

The ceremony begins.  
Will and Sonny stand up front as the best men.  
JJ joins them still feeling nervous.  
The Officiant also gets into position and Lucas and Adrienne have Ari all ready to walk down the aisle as flower girl.  
The wedding march begins and Ari walks down the Aisle.  
Gabi and Rafe get into position.  
And Gabi walks down the Aisle on her brother's arm.  
Everyone gasps at how beautiful Gabi is, and like Sonny told him, JJ ceases to be nervous as soon as he sees his beautiful bride.

The ceremony is a very beautiful one, and after it's over JJ and Gabi pose for wedding pictures.  
Will, Sonny, Ari and the others in the wedding party pose for pictures with the happy couple.  
Afterward Will and Sonny leave for Wilson's to make sure everything is ready.  
The reception goes very well, and Will and Sonny dance all night long.  
Will and Sonny both make heartfelt speeches as best men. Rafe dances with his sister and Will and Sonny also get a dance with her.  
JJ makes sure he and Sonny do not have a dance like Sonny tried to on News Years Eve.  
Hope catches the bouquet.  
Gabi and JJ are picked up by the Limo for a night at the Hotel spent as husband and wife.

At Will and Sonny's late that night.  
Well babe their married, Sonny tells Will when they arrive home.  
Yes they are, I hope their as happy as we are, Will replies to Sonny as they kiss.  
Sonny looks at Will with a mischievous look.  
Now Mr. Horton I seem to remember a certain husband playing a nasty little joke on his husband at the church, something to do with the rings I believe, Sonny tells Will as he starts to tickle him again.  
Well how can the husband who made the joke make it up to his husband, Will asks Sonny?  
I'll think of a way, Sonny replies to Will as they head upstairs.

The following morning Will and Sonny get up and go out for brunch with Tim and Paul.  
After brunch they head home and get ready to go pick up their kids.  
Hey Sonny we should talk to EJ today about the property next to Wilson's, Will asks him?  
Yes I think we should babe, last night I was thinking about your idea about a separate area to hold functions like receptions, parties ect and it's something we should definitely go forward with, Sonny replies to Will.

At the DiMera mansion an hour later Will and Sonny arrive.  
They immediately go check on Jacob and play with Ari and Will's brother and sisters.  
EJ can Sonny and I talk to you, Will asks him a little while later.  
Of course boys, EJ replies to Will and Sonny.  
EJ leads them into the study.

OK boys what can I do for you, EJ asks?  
EJ you own a piece of land that's next door to Wilson's and we'd like to buy it from you so we can add on to it, Sonny tells him.  
Will hands EJ a piece of paper with their proposal for him to consider.  
Well boys I have no use for the land, and your offer is good one, so we have a deal, EJ replies to Will and Sonny.  
EJ leaves the room and Will and Sonny kiss.  
After dinner, Will and Sonny take Jacob and Ari home.

In Hawaii.  
Gabi and JJ arrive and check into their room.  
Wow, JJ look at all the flowers and bottles of champagne our friends and family sent us, Gabi says.  
JJ picks up his bride and carries her to bed to make love.  
Later they have a romantic dinner in their room on the balcony, followed by more love making.

At the Salem PD the following morning.  
Rafe and Roman have a meeting in Romans office to discuss Clyde Weston.  
Rafe I don't like this, I just can't believe Clyde Weston was simply killed in an auto crash and his body was burned, Roman tells him.  
I know and how about his being immediately cremated after the identification was completed, Rafe tells Roman.  
I don't think we have seen the last of Clyde Weston, Rafe remarks to Roman.

Roman what about Ben Weston, Rafe asks?  
I know I've been thinking about him too, Roman replies to Rafe.  
We know Ben died after being shot at the hospital, BUT not what happened to him after that, Rafe replies to Roman.  
I think we need to have Ben's body exhumed and verify that he's actually dead, Rafe tells Roman after thinking a moment.  
I think you're right Rafe, Roman replies as he picks up his phone.

A few hours later.  
Rafe I just received the report on how Ben Weston's body was disposed of, it was cremated at his sister's request, at least that's what the records show, but I called her and she actually had no idea he had been cremated, Roman tells him.  
I checked with the funeral home that handled the arrangements for Ben and they claim they received last minute instructions to cremate the body and scatter the remains instead of the burial that the family had originally contracted for, Roman tells Rafe.  
So who changed the plans for Ben's body, Rafe asks Roman?  
Clyde Weston, Roman replies to Rafe.  
Then our fears that Clyde stole more then the drug he tested on Will are confirmed, Rafe tells Roman.  
I'm afraid they are, Roman replies to Rafe.  
Then we'll be seeing the Weston's again, Rafe tells Roman worried.


	53. Chapter 53

In Clyde Weston's hideout.  
How is my son today Dr, Clyde asks him?  
No change sir, the Dr replies.  
Now look here Dr, my boy has to recover and if he doesn't well I wouldn't be you do you understand me, Clyde tells the Dr.  
Sir I'll do the best that I can to help your son, threats are not necessary, the Dr tells Clyde.  
Oh Dr it's not a threat, its a promise, Clyde tells him as he leaves the room.

At Will and Sonny's House.  
Sonny goes downstairs to the home gym to talk to Will.  
Will is doing bicep curls in front of the mirror shirtless.  
Wow babe you look fantastic, Sonny tells Will as he enters the room.  
Will picks up heaver dumbbells and performs another set while Sonny watches.  
Babe I almost forgot why I came down here, Sonny tells Will as Will towels down.  
And here I thought you came down here to play, Will replies to Sonny flexing his arms for Sonny.  
I would love to play babe but Jacob will be awake soon, I will however sit and watch you working out till he does, Sonny tells Will.  
Will gets a disappointed look on his face.

What's' up Sonny, Will asks him as he begins working his abs.  
Babe, EJ's lawyer called ours already about the land deal, Sonny tells Will while he watches Will perform crunches on the floor.  
So when will we be able to take ownership of the land, Will asks Sonny?  
In a few days Will, I already had a certified check delivered to the lawyer so it should be just a couple of days till its ours, meanwhile lets call Brian and have him work up some plans, Sonny tells Will still watching his husband.  
Sounds like a plan Sonny, Will replies after finishing a set.  
Sonny sits back and watches his husband for a few minutes.  
Over the baby monitor a little while later Sonny hears Jacob waking up.  
Well babe our son calls, but I do want to play with you when we can, Sonny tells Will as he goes up to Jacob.  
Sonny runs upstairs to Jacob while Will finishes up his workout.

A short time later.  
Will walks thru the kitchen still shirtless and finds Sonny feeding Jacob.  
Will mixes up his after workout supplement and drinks it.  
Sonny I'm going to grab a shower then how about I fix us some lunch, Will asks him?  
Sounds good Will, Sonny replies.  
Will kisses Sonny and then Jacob before running upstairs to shower.  
Jacob you have one hot daddy, Sonny tells his son as he watches Will as he leaves the room.

In Salem Park.  
Ari want to go for a slide with grandpa, Lucas asks her?  
Yeah a swide with grandpa, Ari yells excited.  
Lucas climbs up the slide and then Adrienne hands him Ari and he places her on his lap and they slide down with Adrienne taking pictures.  
How about a swing, Adrienne asks Ari after the slide?  
OK grandma, Ari replies as Adrienne lifts her up onto the swing and gives her a little push.

Hi Adrienne, Lucas, Paul says as he approaches them.  
Hi Ari, Paul says crouching down.  
Hi Paul, where's Tim, Ari asks him?  
He's working Ari, he has a client at the gym, Paul replies.  
Oh, Ari replies.  
Is he helping him get strong like he did for JJ, Ari asks?  
Yes he is Ari, Paul replies.  
Paul we were just going to have some lunch, care to join us, Adrienne asks him?  
If I wouldn't be intruding sure, Paul replies to Adrienne.  
Yeah Paul is going to come for lunch too, Ari yells excited.

At the Pub.  
So Ari how did you like being a flower girl at your mommies and JJ's wedding, Paul asks her?  
It was great Paul, I got to wear a pwetty dress, Ari replies.  
Yes it certainly was a pretty dress, Paul replies to Ari.  
You're so good with her Paul, I bet you and Tim can't wait to have a few kids of your own, Lucas remarks.  
No we can't Lucas, mater of fact we meet with the lawyer that helped Will and Sonny find their surrogate a few days ago, Paul tells Lucas excited.  
Wow that's great Paul, I'm so happy for you both, Adrienne tells him as she gives him a peck on the cheek.  
So who is going to be the, you know father, Lucas asks Paul?  
I am or the first child and Tim for the second, Paul replies to Lucas.  
Maybe you'll wind up with twins like Will and Sonny are, Adrienne tells Paul.  
Maybe, that would be fantastic if it happens, Paul replies to Adrienne.  
Wow all these new kids, it seems like all the young people are getting married and starting families, Adrienne remarks to Lucas.  
Great isn't it, Lucas replies to Adrienne as he kisses her.

Have you too decided when you're moving into you house yet, Lucas asks Paul?  
Well we have a problem there, the new cabinets we want are back ordered and without them we have no kitchen, so we had to postpone moving in till its finished, Paul replies to Lucas.  
That's horrible, Adrienne tells Paul.  
I know at this rate we won't be in till the first of the year, and Tim and I were looking forward to spending our first Christmas as a married couple in our own house, Paul tells Adrienne.  
There's no chance it could be done sooner, Adrienne asks Paul?  
Not unless Tim and I change the cabinets, were heading over to meet the contractor later to see if we like any other cabinets he can get immediately, Paul tells Adrienne.  
Well I hope it works out Paul, Lucas tells him.

At Will and Sonny's House.  
Sonny when are your mom and my dad going to bring Ari home, Will asks?  
Later this afternoon, my mom asked if they could take her to a movie, Sonny replies to Will.  
I told her yes so we could have a little alone time, Sonny adds with a mischievous smile.  
Good thinking, Will replies to Sonny as he pulls Sonny into a passionate kiss.  
Is Jacob down for his nap, Will asks Sonny in between kisses?  
Yes he is Will, Sonny replies as he grabs Will's hand and leads him to the couch in Will's office.  
Now I believe you you said something about your wanting some play time Mr Horton, Sonny tells Will as he takes Will's shirt off.  
Yes I did Mr Kiriakis, Will replies to Sonny knocking him onto the couch.

After making love on the couch for a while, Sonny and Will put their cloths back on to wait for Ari to be brought home.  
Will starts to get dinner ready, while Sonny goes to check on Jacob.  
Sonny returns a few minutes later with Jacob in his arms.  
Hello Jacob, Will says as he walks over and kisses him and then Sonny.  
Sonny sits down with Jacob in the kitchen and gives him his bottle.  
Look at daddy Jacob, one day he'll teach you how to cook, Sonny tells him.

Hopefully you won't burn water like he did before he learned how, Sonny tells Jacob laughing.  
I see there is a certain husband that won't be having any more playtime anytime soon, Will tells Sonny giving him a stern look.  
Aw babe I was just kidding, Sonny tells Will with a I'm sorry look on his face.  
Will and Sonny both laugh.

Babe have you settled on the Thanksgiving menu, Sonny asks Will as he burps Jacob?  
Yes I have Sonny; I plan to buy everything next week so I can start baking and prep early Thanksgiving week, Will replies.  
Did you talk to the manager at Wilson's about Thanksgiving to see if anyone wanted to work or not, Will asks Sonny?  
I told her to ASK the staff if they would like to, but told her if no one wants to work that's it's OK and we'll stay closed, the staff should be with their families for the holiday if they want to be, Sonny replies to Will.  
I agree, I always feel bad for the people that are made to work the holidays by their employer, Will tells Sonny.

At Clyde Weston's hideout.  
Nurse, any change the Dr asks as he enters the room?  
No Dr, the nurse replies.  
Dr will this patient recover, I've never seen anyone quite like this before, the nurse remarks.  
Well he was given a experimental drug after he was technician dead so I really don't know, his father keeps asking me for a update and wants positive results soon, The Dr tells the nurse.  
I may be forced to try an experimental procedure I came up with on him if he doesn't begin to improve soon, the Dr tells the nurse.  
But Dr won't that be dangerous for the patient, the Nurse asks?  
Yes, but I'm afraid his father wants faster results so I may not have a choice, not if we want to live, the Dr tells the nurse.  
Dr, you don't really think he would kill us do you, the Nurse asks him scared?  
Yes I'm afraid I do Nurse, the Dr Replies.

Back at Will and Sonny's house.  
Lucas and Adrienne bring a very tired Ari home.  
I think someone is going to bed early tonight, Will tells Sonny looking at their tired daughter.  
Dad, Adrienne would you like to stay for dinner, Will asks them.  
Sure Will, we'd love to, Adrienne replies.

During dinner.  
We saw Paul at the park today guys, Lucas tells them.  
How are he and Tim making out on their kitchen problems, Sonny asks Lucas?  
Paul said he and Tim were going to their contractor's tonight hopefully to pick out new cabinets, Lucas replies.  
I hope they do pick out new ones, their lease expires at the end of the month, Will tells Lucas and Adrienne.  
Babe we could ask them to come here, Sonny suggests to Will.  
That would be great, we should ask them if they can't get new cabinets, Will replies to Sonny.

Any word on the twin's boys, Adrienne asks Will and Sonny?  
Yes everything is great, there is a good possibility the babies may be born a week or so early, Sonny tells Adrienne and Lucas.  
That's great, I know you have the nursery all set for them, but have you considered a nanny for Jacob, Adrienne asks Will and Sonny?  
Yes we are going to start interviews the first week of December, Will replies to Adrienne.  
Sounds like a good idea, the twins are going to take up a lot of your time, Lucas tells Will and Sonny.

Did you boys know that Paul and Tim met with the Lawyer to start the search for a surrogate, Adrienne asks Will and Sonny?  
Yes mom we do we're so happy for them, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Paul said the first baby would be fathered by him, Will tells Lucas and Adrienne.  
Yes he told us, he also said he and Tim would love to have twins like you're having, Adrienne tells Will and Sonny.  
We hope they do, Sonny replies.

At Clyde Weston's hideout.  
Clyde enters the room his son is in.  
Well why isn't he awake yet, he demands to know from the nurse?  
Sir he's going to be unconscious for a long time yet, the Nurse tells Clyde.  
Clyde grabs the Nurse by the arm.  
I warn you my patience is wearing thin with the constant excuses about my boys recovery, if he's not soon you and the Dr will be as unconscious as he is, Clyde tells her.


	54. Chapter 54

At Clyde Weston's Hideout.  
Clyde grabs the Nurse by the arm.  
I warn you my patience is wearing thin with these constant excuses about my boys recovery, if he's not awake soon you and the Dr will be as unconscious as he is, Clyde tells her.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Well any leads on where Clyde Weston is, Victor asks his man over the phone?  
Well keep trying, Victor tells his man.  
Mr. Kiriakis, Mr. DiMera is here to see you, Henderson tells him.  
Have him wait in the living room Henderson, Victor replies.

Victor joins EJ a few minutes later.  
EJ any word on Weston's whereabouts, Victor asks him?  
No but I do have word about Ben Weston, it seems a man paid the funeral home director money for Ben's body and gave them another body to cremate instead, EJ tells Victor.

EJ did Clyde get any of the serum you DiMera's use to cheat death, Victor asks him?  
Yes he did, he got several doses Victor, EJ Replies.  
EJ pulls out a tablet to show Victor something.  
I also checked with the hospital, here is a video from the hallway just after Ben was shot by Rafe, look right here on the video, EJ tells Victor.  
It looks like whoever that is just injected Ben's body with something, Victor replies to EJ.  
The funeral home didn't embalm the body before the switch was made, so Ben could be alive right now, EJ tells Victor.  
Great so now we have to find both of them, Victor tells EJ.

How much do the police know, Victor asks EJ?  
I heard from my man in the Police department that Rafe and Roman suspect that Ben is alive and know Clyde is, EJ tells Victor.  
They also contacted the funeral home and Jordan, so they know a body was cremated in place of Ben's, EJ adds.  
Lets just hope we find the Weston's before the police do so we can end this once and for all, Victor tells EJ.

Victor I'm worried about Will and Sonny, their still in danger from the Weston's, EJ tells him.  
I know but I doubt they'll agree to move back in here again, Victor tells EJ.  
Do you think they would at least allow us to have our security men monitor their house, EJ asks Victor?  
We'll have to talk to them and try to convince them, Victor replies.

Victor calls Sonny and asks him and Will to come over to the Kiriakis Mansion immediately.  
Uncle Vic what's wrong, Sonny asks Victor as they enter the Kiriakis living room a few minutes later.  
EJ what are you doing here, Will asks him curious?

Boys sit down we need to talk to you, EJ tells them.  
Where are the kids, EJ asks Will?  
My dad was at the house when you called so he's watching them, Will replies.  
Good, EJ replies to Will.  
Uncle Vic whats going on, based on both your faces it can't be good, Sonny tells him.  
Boys, EJ and I have discovered that both Clyde and Ben Weston are alive, Victor tells Will and Sonny.  
Alive but they can't be, Will replies to Victor sounding more scared then shocked.  
Uncle Vic, Ben was shot dead by Rafe at the hospital months ago and Clyde died in a car crash, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny, Clyde faked his death and he got Ben's body injected with some of the DiMera serum right after he was shot by Rafe, Victor tells Sonny and Will.  
OH my god, Will says.  
Will and Sonny share worried looks.

William don't panic, Ben won't be fully recovered for almost a year, and Clyde must be trying to establish a new identity for himself which takes time, EJ tells him.  
But what's to stop them from coming after our family again, Sonny asks EJ and Victor.  
We are Sonny, Victor replies motioning to EJ and himself.  
Boys I know you won't agree to move permanently in here so EJ and I want to hire a full time security force to look after you and your family, Victor tells Will and Sonny.  
Uncle Vic, Sonny starts to say but Will cuts him off.  
Sonny we have to do this to protect our kids, Will tells him.  
Babe are you sure, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes babe I am, we have 2 very good reasons to, Will tells him.  
And 2 more on the way, Will adds.  
OK Uncle Vic, EJ, Sonny tells them.

Victor makes a call and one of his men enters the living room.  
Tom, I want you to hand pick several men that will be assigned to guard my nephew and his husbands home, and I want them to accompany them when they go out as well, Victor tells him.  
Yes Mr. Kiriakis, Tom replies.  
Victor I have several of my men ready to go, I'm going to have then coordinate with yours, EJ tells him as he hangs up his phone.  
Good EJ, Victor replies.  
Tom returns to the living room a few minutes later accompanied by 2 other men.  
Mr Kiriakis these men are ready to accompany Mr Kiriakis and Mr Horton back to their home, Mr. DiMera's men are already headed to their home now, Tom tells Victor.  
Good, Victor replies to Tom.  
We'll wait in the hall for you gentleman, one of the men Tom brought in tells Will and Sonny.  
Tom use whatever resources you need to secure their property, EJ tells him.  
Yes Mr DiMera, Tom replies as he leaves the room.

EJ what about Gabi and JJ they're still on their Honeymoon, you don't think they'll be in any danger do you, Will asks him?  
No, but I'll call JJ just to be safe and let him know what's happening here, but I don't think they'll be in any danger, EJ tells Will.

Will and Sonny are driven back to their house by the security men, they run into the house and are scared when they find it empty until they find a note on the kitchen table saying Lucas took the kids out for a walk.  
Sonny my heart almost stopped when we found the house empty, Will tells him.  
Mine to Will, Sonny replies.  
Will looks at Sonny nervous.  
Babe it'll be OK, Sonny tells Will taking his hand.

Sonny I want a gun, Will tells him.  
Babe are you sure, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny I won't have the people I love in danger, Will replies.  
OK babe I'll help you get one and also get you lessons on how to use it, Sonny tells Will.  
Will I promise you we'll all be all right.  
Uncle Vic and EJ will find both Clyde and Ben before they can get to us or our kids, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny, I also want more self protection training, I need to know I can defend myself and our family if I need to.

Sonny hears the doorbell and runs to answer it.  
Do you know these two men, a security guard asks Sonny pointing to Tim and Paul?  
Yes they're two of our closets friends, Sonny replies to the guard.

Sorry about that, Will tells Paul and Tim as they enter the living room.  
What's going on guys, why the security men, Tim asks Will and Sonny?  
We just found out that Clyde Weston and his son are still alive, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
Alive how can they be, Paul asks Sonny?  
Clyde faked his death again and Ben was injected with some of the serum the DiMera's have used to cheat death, Sonny tell Paul and Tim.  
Tim and Paul share a shocked and worried look.

What are you guys going to do, Paul asks Sonny and Will?  
Well for one thing, I want a gun to protect my family with, for another I want to get more advanced training on how to protect myself and my family, Will replies to Paul.  
Will if you want I could teach you that, I have a full training program for self defense that you might like to try, mater of fact you both might like to do it, Tim tells Will and Sonny.  
Tim will train you to put someone thru a wall, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
It's not pretty what I teach you to do but it gets the job done, you just have to not be squeamish about inflicting harm on another person, Tim tells Will and Sonny.  
Will looks over at Sonny.  
I think we should do it Babe, Sonny tells him.  
OK Tim you have two new students, Will tells him.  
Great, how is Monday night for you both, Tim asks Will and Sonny while looking at his phone app that he has his scheduling on.  
OK, Sonny tells Tim.  
Yes, Will replies to Tim.

What about the house, Paul asks Will?  
Well you already meet the security force that Victor and EJ have sent to guard the house, Will tells Paul.  
And we still have that alarm system in the house, Victor had it upgraded after Kristen bypassed it when she broke in while the remodel was going on, Will tells Paul and Tim.  
A flea couldn't get in here now, this place is more secure then fort Knox, Will adds.  
I'm surprised Victor didn't want you guys to move permanently to the Mansion with all this going on, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
He wanted us to, but knew we wouldn't do it, Sonny replies to Paul.  
As long as we feel secure here we're staying in our own home, Will tells Paul and Tim.

So what's new with you two, Sonny asks Paul and Tim trying to change the subject.  
Well we picked out new kitchen cabinets that we actually like more then the original ones we picked, the contractor can get them immediately so we should have a kitchen by Thanksgiving, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
We're planning to move in the day after Thanksgiving if everything stays on track, Tim tells Will and Sonny.  
That's great news guys, Will replies to Tim.  
So then you'll have your first married Christmas in your own home after all, Sonny tells Paul and Tim sounding thrilled.  
Yes we will, now we'll be able to get a 12 foot Christmas tree I want, Paul tells Will and Sonny.  
12 feet, wow, I know you have high ceilings in your house, but isn't that a little big, Will asks Paul and Tim?  
I know Will, but my hubby wants a big tree, Tim replies laughing.  
Happy hubby happy life, Paul replies to Tim.  
Tim kisses Paul.  
Will and Sonny laugh and then kiss.

Well you guys are still coming for Thanksgiving dinner aren't you, Will asks Tim and Paul.  
Yes and I know my dad and Marlena will be here to, Paul tells Will.  
Brady and Theresa are coming also, Will tells Paul.  
What about Victor and Maggie, Will asks Sonny?  
I don't think they plan to come, I don't think Uncle Vic wants to sit at the same table as your mom Will, Sonny tells him.  
Hopefully they'll change their mind, Will replies to Sonny.  
So we have, my dad, your mom, your dad, my mom, EJ and my brother and sisters, Grandma Caroline, Paul, Tim, Grandma Marlena, John, Rafe, Hope, Gabi, JJ, Jennifer and my grandpa confirmed, Will tells Sonny.  
That's a lot of people to cook for Will, Tim says after hearing the guest list.  
For a Horton that's just a small gathering Will replies to Tim chuckling.  
I keep forgetting how many people in this town you're related to Will, Tim replies.  
I'm surprised you didn't do Thanksgiving at Wilson's or Club TBD and invite everyone, Paul says laughing to Will.  
Don't give him any ideas, Sonny tells Paul.  
Sonny that's a really great idea for next year, Will tells him as he starts planning it in his head.  
Now see what you've done Paul, Sonny tells him as he throws a couch pillow at him.

At Clyde Weston's hideout.  
Nurse we have no choice we need to try my experiential procedure on our patient, the Dr tells her.  
Dr maybe we should call the police, this madman plans to kill us if we fail to revive his son, the nurse tells the Dr.  
But how would we do that, we have no phones and we can't leave the building, the Dr reminds the nurse.

My procedure is the only thing we can do if we want to live, the Dr tells the nurse.  
But what if it kills him, The nurse asks the Dr?  
Then we're dead too, the Dr replies to the Nurse.


	55. Chapter 55

At Clyde Weston's hideout.  
The Dr and Nurse have finished setting up the Drs experiential equipment and are ready to begin.  
Nurse when I tell you to, hit that button, the Dr tells the Nurse.  
Hit it, the Dr tells the nurse.  
No response the, Dr says tells the Nurse.  
Turn the machine up 2 points, and hit the button again Nurse, the Dr instructs.  
Still no response Nurse, we're going to have to risk going higher if we want to live, set the machine up 5 more points into the red area and hit the button, the Dr tells her.  
Ben Weston stirs a little in his bed and his eyes slowly open.  
We did it, the Dr tells the Nurse who who has a relieved look on her face.  
The Dr exams Ben, by checking his brain waves and by observing his reaction to outside stimuli, Ben show's slight reaction to his name and also to being touched, but no much else.  
Well he's awake, but barley and it may not last, the Dr tells the Nurse.  
Should try using the machine again Dr, the Nurse asks him?  
No, any higher and it could seriously damage his brain or even destroy it, we'll have to continue with the original therapy.  
I just hope his father will be satisfied that he's awake, at least for now, the Dr tells the nurse.

The day before Thanksgiving at Will and Sonny's house.  
Sonny I got two large turkeys and two hams for Thanksgiving dinner, Will tells his husband.  
Will goes to put the turkeys and hams in the refrigerator when he notices one of the pies he baked is missing.  
Sonny one of the pumpkin pies I baked last night is missing, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to it, would you, Will asks him?  
I think Jacob ate it, Sonny tells Will trying to hide the guilty look on his face.  
Jacob huh, Will replies.  
Jacob did you eat daddy's pie all by yourself, what no da da did, I think you're right, and I know just how to be sure, Will tells Jacob.  
Will grabs Sonny and pulls him into a passionate kiss.  
Hmm that kiss tasted like pumpkin pie Sonny, Will tells him.  
Oh babe I tried a new pumpkin coffee that's what you tasted in our kiss, Sonny tells Will.  
Pumpkin coffee huh, well lets try it again, Will replies giving Sonny another passionate kiss.  
Nope that's my pie I taste, Will tells Sonny.  
Busted, JJ tells Sonny as he enters the kitchen.  
Will do you want me to arrest Sonny, JJ asks him laughing?  
No I'll punish him on my own thanks, Will replies to JJ.

And speaking of being busted, why do I see what looks like piecrust crumbs on the front of your shirt Officer JJ, Will asks him?  
Oh sorry Will, I think I hear Gabi calling me, see you later, JJ replies quickly leaving the room.  
Coward, Sonny calls after JJ.  
You know Mr. Kiriakis eating my pie will require some punishment and I think I know exactly what I will sentence you to, Will tells Sonny as he pats Sonny's butt.  
Sounds like a fun kind of punishment to me, Sonny replies to Will.  
We'll see about that mister, Will replies to Sonny with a mischievous grin on his face.

Gabi and JJ come over to Will and Sonny's and Gabi helps Will with Thanksgiving prep.  
So JJ how is married life, Sonny asks him?  
Great Sonny, JJ replies.  
So I heard from Tim that you and Will started some self-defense training, JJ asks Sonny?  
Yes we did, we had our first class on Monday, Sonny replies to JJ.  
Well after that course you will definitely be able to put an attacker thru a wall, JJ replies to Sonny.  
Just so long as we can keep ourselves safe and keep our family out of danger that's what we want out of the training, Sonny tells JJ.

Speaking of danger, any news on Clyde Weston's whereabouts from either Victor or EJ, JJ asks Sonny?  
Is that officer JJ asking or friend JJ asking, Sonny replies.  
Friend, JJ replies to Sonny.  
No, no leads yet, Sonny tells JJ.  
I spoke to Roman a while ago Sonny, and the PD isn't having much luck either, JJ tells him.  
You know in truth Sonny I hope Victor and EJ get to Clyde and Ben first, that way they're dealt with once and for all, JJ tells Sonny.  
Sonny nods his head in agreement.

Well I need to do a workout, mind if I use the gym downstairs, JJ asks Sonny?  
No go ahead, do you need a spotter, Sonny asks him?  
Sure if you have time, JJ replies to Sonny.  
I do, Will banished me from the kitchen for eating his pie and both Ari and Jacob are taking naps, so lets go, Sonny tells JJ.  
Sonny and JJ head downstairs.

In the Kitchen.  
Will, Sonny said you still want to get a gun, Gabi asks him?  
Yes Gabi I do, as long as the Weston's are a threat, I'm going to do what I have to do to protect our family, Will replies.  
Speaking of family Jacob and Ari should be awake soon from their naps, Will tells Gabi as he leads her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
Any word on the twins Will, Gabi asks him as they walk to the kids room kids?  
Yes they're doing great the new target is early January for their birth, Will tells Gabi.

Will and Gabi take both kids downstairs to the kitchen, Ari sits at the kitchen table and colors, and Will puts Jacob into his rocking seat.  
Well lets see if I bought everything we need to make Thanksgiving dinner, Will tells Gabi.  
I did the baking last night, Will tells Gabi.  
Of course I already know thanks to your husband and mine that I need to bake another pumpkin pie, Will tells Gabi chuckling.  
Gabi laughs, at least they left the others alone, she tells Will.  
Yeah for now, I'd better make a few more just in case, Will replies to Gabi.

The phone rings and Will sees its Paul from the caller ID.  
Hi Paul, what no just cooking with Gabi for thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, no he's downstairs spotting for JJ I think in the gym, what no you don't have to, you could bring them here, Paul you know I always make a lot of food, yes, is there anything special your mom or grandfather would like, OK I can make that for him, OK, see you tomorrow, bye, Will tells Paul over the phone.

Well Gabi we have 2 more guests for dinner, Paul's mom and Grandfather are coming, I need to run out and buy some fresh fish for them, Will tells her.  
Why not sends our hubby's to the store, Gabi suggests to Will.  
Well that will keep my pies safe Gabi, Will replies.  
Will walks to the basement stairs and calls down to Sonny.

What's up babe, Sonny asks him as he enters the kitchen.  
Listen, we have a few last minute guest for tomorrow, Paul's mom and grandfather are in town, could you go out and get a few things, Will asks him?  
Will if it'll get me out of the doghouse for eating your pies then tell what you need babe, Sonny replies.  
OK Sonny but the punishment still stands, Will replies to Sonny slapping his butt again.  
HMM standing that could be fun, standing interesting; Sonny replies with a mischievous look on his face to Will.  
Sonny goes to get his keys and wallet.

Sonny take your co conspirator with you, Gabi tells him laughing.  
Oh fellow pie eater we have a mission to go on, Sonny tells JJ as he goes downstairs.  
Sonny and JJ leave to go to the store to but what Will needs for dinner, they also pick up pizza since Will and Gabi are busy with Thanksgiving dinner and have no time to make them dinner.  
Will and Gabi with Sonny and JJ helping, work on getting the food and house ready for the following day.

Thanksgiving morning at Will and Sonny's.  
Morning babe, Sonny says as he kisses Will.  
Sonny Kiriakis is that yam pie I tasted in that kiss, Will asks him?  
Well I had to make sure it was good, Gabi and JJ helped so did Ari, Sonny tells Will with a puppy dog look on his face.  
More punishment for you mister, Will tells Sonny as he pinches his butt.

What time is everyone coming Will, Sonny asks.  
About 2or so dinner is at 3, Will replies to Sonny.  
So then we have time for a little Thanksgiving celebration of our own, Sonny tells will as he pulls the covers over their heads.  
Sonny Kiriakis what am I going to do with you, Will asks laughing?  
Don't worry babe I'll think of something, Sonny replies back to Will.

Later that day at the dinner table.  
Ever one can have your attention, before we begin our feast I thought in the spirit of the holiday we should each say what were thankful for, Will tells all his and Sonny's dinner guests.  
Well then Will I think you should go first, Lucas tells his son.

Well first I'd like to say welcome family and friends to our home for Thanksgiving this year, Sonny and I certainly have a lot to be thankful for, Will says.  
I'm so thankful to have each of you in my life, especially my husband Sonny and our kids, Ari, Jacob and the soon to be born twins, I feel truly blessed, Will tells everyone.

Sonny you're up next, Lucas tells him.  
I am so thankful I got you back Will, and that we have Ari and Jacob and will soon have the twins, Sonny says in his speech.

OK I guess now we go one at a time. Adrienne says.  
Everyone gets up one at a time to say what they are thankful for.  
Tim tells everyone that he is most grateful for having a wonderful man like Paul to share his life with, he is also thankful for the day he became good friends with Will and Sonny, as well as all his friends around the table.  
Mrs. Norita says she is thankful to Will for saving her son from freezing to death and for he and Sonny being such good friends to Paul and Tim.  
Lucas tells everyone he is most thankful for getting his son back, and for Adrienne, their grand kids and all their family and friends.

After everyone finishes saying what they are thankful for, Will and Sonny bring in the turkey.  
Dad I think the honor of carving the turkey should be yours this year, Will tells him.  
Lucas gets up and carves the turkey and soon everyone is served and they begin to eat.  
Will you are really a good cook and out did yourself with this meal, the turkeys are moist and delicious, Caroline tells her great grandson.  
You know Will we should do this again next year, Lucas tells his son.

Well Dad, Christmas is coming up so why wait, Will replies to Lucas.  
Babe we could do a Christmas day open house, Sonny suggests to him.  
After all babe the kids and I want to have a lot of family fun Christmas day and not have you in the kitchen cooking, Sonny adds.  
That sounds like fun Sonny, Adrienne says excited.  
Yes it does, Gabi tells Will.  
Soon everyone agrees.

Later that night up in Will and Sonny's room.  
Are the kids asleep Sonny, Will asks him as he comes into the room?  
Yes all tucked in for the night, Sonny replies climbing into bed and snuggling up next to Will.  
Babe today was so wonderful, thank you, Sonny tells him as he kisses Will.  
It was actually a lot of fun Sonny, but I think we all ate way too much food, Will tells him.  
Well babe, even with sending food home with people, we still have enough in the house to feed a small army, Sonny tells Will.  
That's OK Sonny I'm sure we can round up enough family and friends to help us eat it all, Will replies.  
Well we'll worry about that tomorrow babe, Sonny tells him.

We have other things to do tonight, Sonny tells Will.  
Like what Sonny, Will asks him?  
Well you know babe I don't think I learned my lesson, I think I need more punishment, Sonny tells Will.  
I've created a monster, Will replies to Sonny.  
Hey a love monster if you please, Sonny replies pulling Will into a passionate kiss.


	56. Chapter 56

It's early December in Salem and Horton Square is being decorated for the festive holiday season.

At Paul and Tim's new house.  
Well Tim that was the last box, we're now official moved into our home, Paul tells him excited.  
So what should we work on now, Tim replies as he takes off his shirt keeping his eyes glued to Paul's?  
Paul looks at his husband for a moment.  
Well, I think for now we should go get cleaned up and then break in our new bed, Paul tells Tim.  
But Paul, I'm not tired, Tim replies as he takes off his pants next.  
Neither am I, Paul tells Tim as he strips off his shirt, pants, socks and underwear and then gives Tim a passionate kiss.  
Paul and Tim race upstairs to the shower hand in hand and then make love for the first time in their new house.

A hour later while Paul and Tim cuddle in their bed.  
So Tim have you thought about how many kids you want, I mean this is a huge house, to big for just us, Paul tells him.  
Well the surrogate will picked hopefully will soon be carrying our first child Paul, maybe we'll get lucky like Will and Sonny where and she'll have twins, Tim tells Paul giving him a kiss.  
That would be great Tim, but how many kids in total do you think you want, I mean I love the idea of 4, but how about you, Paul asks him?  
4 maybe 6 kids would be fantastic to me, I've always dreamed of having a big family, Tim tells Paul.  
Sounds like we have a plan then, Paul replies pulling Tim on top of him and kissing him passionately.  
Paul and Tim wind up making love again.

At Will and Sonny's house.  
Sonny I tried calling Paul and Tim before, but they didn't answer, I hope everything's all right over there, Will tells him.  
Babe remember when we first moved in here, what were we doing after the last box was carried in, Sonny asks Will?  
You know what Sonny, I can't remember what we did all that well, I think I need a little reminder, Will tells him.  
Sonny runs over to Will and throws him over his shoulder and carries him into their room.  
As Sonny strips his and Will's cloths off he tells Will it's a good thing they put the kids to bed already.

After making love twice Will and Sonny cuddle for a while.  
So babe I think we should start getting our house ready for the holidays this the weekend, Sonny tells Will.  
Should we let Ari pick out the tree again this year, Will asks Sonny?  
Well we'd better make sure we have a lot of lights, tinsel and ornaments this year, Sonny replies to Will with a chuckle.  
Sonny puts his arm around Will in bed and they snuggle closer.  
I bet she'll pick out a tree almost as tall as Paul and Tim are planning to get, Sonny tells Will laughing.

Speaking of them, Paul called me yesterday, he and Tim want us to come over for dinner one day next week, he said he's anxious to break in their new kitchen appliances, Will tells Sonny.  
Sounds great to me, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will kisses Sonny passionately again.

At the Kiriakis Mansion the following day.  
EJ, I found that bastard, he's in Georgia holed up in an old run down factory, Victor tells him.  
How where you able to find him Victor, EJ asks him?  
My people were able to locate him from the medical supplies the Dr he has treating his son ordered, Victor tells EJ.  
My compliments to your people Victor, EJ replies.  
Well then we can give William and Sonny an early Christmas gift by ending the Weston's threat once and for all, EJ tells Victor.  
I'd like to send in my people Victor to handle everything, EJ tells Victor.  
No my men can handle everything, Victor replies to EJ.  
I'll make you a deal then, your men gets rid of the Weston's , mine will dispose of them, EJ suggests to Victor.  
Deal, now lets get this done immediately EJ, Victor tells him as he hangs up the phone.

At Clyde Weston's hideout that same day.  
Well Dr it's been almost a week, when will I be able to talk with my boy, Clyde asks him?  
Mr. Weston, I told you from the beginning that this will take time, your son is not recovering from any normal injury, YOUR SON WAS DEAD, the Dr reminds him.  
Dr, Now I told you I was tired of your dam ole excuses, now I want my boy completely awake by the end of this ole week, and if he's not you aint going to see the following one, Clyde Weston tells him.

Mr. Weston your treats will not change anything, Ben won't be fully awake for a while, and I will not risk my patients life or health by trying to rush his recovery, The Dr tells him.  
Dr, men don't usually stand up to me like that, I have half a mind to kill you right now, Clyde Weston tells him grabbing him around the neck.  
Mr. Weston if you kill me or my Nurse, then Ben will surely die, he needs constant medical care, and to bring in another Dr on this case is not possible, no one understands the drug he was given like my Nurse and I do, we are the ONLY chance your son has to recover, the Dr tells Clyde Weston while Clyde's hands are still around his neck.  
Clyde stares at him a moment and then releases him realizing the Dr is right.  
All right Dr you've convinced me, just make sure my boy recovers or you know what happens, Clyde tells the Dr as he leaves the room.  
Dr you just saved our lives, Thank You, the nurse tells him.  
At least for now, the Dr thinks as he checks on Ben.

At Gabi and JJ's home.  
Gabi watches, as JJ gets dressed for his first day back to work since Kristen shot him.  
JJ walks around the room in his uniform pants but no shirt.  
As JJ sits on their bed to put his shoes on Gabi runs her hand down his back.  
Gabi stops at the scar on her husbands back and prays that he never gets shot or hurt like that again.  
JJ and Gabi kiss passionately and then JJ puts his hand on his pregnant wife's belly and kisses her there too.  
JJ gets up and puts on his uniform shirt.  
Well, I better get going, I love you Gabi, JJ tells her as he buttons the last button.  
I love you too JJ, Gabi replies.

JJ you going to work now, Ari asks him in the hall outside his and Gabi's room?  
Yes I am Ari, JJ replies as he crouches down and kisses her on the forehead.  
I love you Ari, JJ tells her.  
I love you to JJ, Ari replies.

At the Salem PD a little while later.  
JJ welcome back, Rafe tells him with a warm handshake.  
Thanks Rafe it feels good to be back in uniform after all this time, JJ replies excited.  
So what do you have for me to do Rafe, JJ asks him?  
Well for now take a patrol car and go over to Horton Square and make sure all the barricades are in place for the tree lighting tonight and then meet up with Carson and go on foot patrol in the square and Park, you two will be handling security at the tree lighting tonight, Rafe tells JJ.  
OK, JJ replies as he hurries out excited to be back at work.

At Wilson's.  
Sonny is everything set for tonight's tree lighting, Will asks him?  
Yes I checked with the Mayors office and everything is set, the workmen tested all the lights already, and I made sure all the festivities sponsored by the Salem business are all set up and ready, OH and I made sure we have plenty of hot coco and cups for tonight too, we ran out last year, Sonny tells Will.  
I love how you organize things so well Sonny, I find it so sexy, Will tells Sonny.

You know babe, Aunt Maggie has the kids and we have about a hour before the Club opens, we could go into the office and have a little fun, Sonny tells Will with a mischievous grin.  
Will takes Sonny's hand and leads him to the office; he also picks up a Santa hat and a set of reindeer antlers along the way.  
Will and Sonny strip each other down and make love, Will wears the antlers and a red noise that lights up and Sonny wears the Santa hat.  
Ho Ho HO Will, I hear you've been a very good husband and dad this year, Santa Sonny tells him.  
I rather be a very naughty one Santa Sonny, Will replies kissing him passionately.

Meanwhile Adrienne and Lucas enter Wilson's  
Lucas I just need to get my wallet, I think I left it in the office earlier, Adrienne tells him.  
How about I come with you, and could have a little fun, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
You naughty boy, keep it up and I'm going to tell Santa on you, Adrienne replies to Lucas chuckling.  
Adrienne opens the door to the office and she and Lucas walk in just in time to see Will on top of Sonny on the desk only wearing the Santa hat and the antlers and red nose.

OH god not again, Adrienne yells out embarrassed to Lucas shutting and covering her eyes.  
Hello boys, hey Will its nice to see you on top this time, Lucas tells his son.  
Mom, Lucas, Sonny yells out surprised with a red face.  
Dad could you two please go outside and maybe have a cup of coffee or something, Will asks Lucas.

After Lucas and Adrienne leave the room.  
Well Sonny where were we, Will asks him as he kisses him on the lips?  
Babe you can't be thinking of finishing, I mean we just got caught by your dad and my mom, Sonny tells Will.  
Yeah I know it's a real turn on isn't it, Will replies with a mischievous look.  
Mr. Kiriakis - Horton, you are a naughty boy, Sonny tells him as he and Will kiss.

10 minutes later Will and Sonny join Adrienne and Lucas at a table in the clubs main room.  
Boys nice to see you both dressed, Lucas tells Sonny and Will trying to keep a straight face.  
I hope we didn't rush you two, Lucas adds as he starts to laugh.  
Will those antlers and the red nose looked so good on you, Adrienne tells him laughing too.

Well I will say this Adrienne; as we saw both our boys have very fit bodies, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
I noticed that to Lucas, and Will you have a very nice butt, Adrienne tells him.  
I do hope Sonny appreciates it, Adrienne adds.  
And Sonny it's so nice to see you traded positions with Will since last time, Lucas tells him laughing.

Will and Sonny exchange embarrassed looks.  
OK, are you two done embarrassing us, Sonny asks Lucas and Adrienne?  
Not even started Sonny, Lucas replies laughing.  
You boys do have a bed at home don't you, Adrienne asks Will?  
I mean if you don't I could ask Santa to bring you one, Adrienne adds.  
How about he brings us one for the office, that desk is hard especially with what we were doing on it mom, Sonny tells Adrienne and Lucas as he rubs his butt.  
A bed in the office, Sonny that's a fantastic idea, Will tells him excited.  
OK now I'm getting embarrassed, Adrienne tells Lucas.  
OK boys we're done, Lucas tells Will and Sonny.

At the Kiriakis Mansion, EJ and Victor talk on the phone.  
No EJ you're staying here, you need to be at the tree lighting, no I'll call you when everything's done and then you can tell them, yes they already spoke to me there watching the place now, yes they are defiantly in there, as soon as I arrive, Victor tells EJ hanging up.  
Victor leaves the house and gets into his car and drives away.

Later that night at Horton Square.  
The Mayor stands in front of the giant tree.  
OK folks, five, four, three, two, one Happy Holidays he yells out as he flips the switch and the lights on the tree go on.  
Ah Oh, everyone says thrilled looking at the tree.  
Carolers standing beside the tree begin to sing Santa Clause is coming to town as Santa arrives at the Square.  
All the kids in the Square yell out in excitement.  
Will and Sonny take Ari and Jacob over to Santa for a Christmas photo.

Afterward they walk around the square looking at all the decorations and the lights.  
Ari do you like the lights, Will asks her?  
Yes daddy, when can we have a tree, Ari asks him?  
Baby we're going to have two trees, daddy and da da will have one and JJ and I will have one too, Gabi tells Ari as she joins them.  
Jacob did you here that two trees, Ari tells her brother all excited.

Gabi how JJ's first day back at work going, Will asks her?  
Great, he's taking a break in few minutes and we hoped we could get a few photos with Santa with all of us in it, Gabi tells Will.  
Great let me grab Sonny, Will replies to Gabi.  
Will, Sonny, Gabi, JJ, Ari and Jacob are all in the picture with Santa.

Babe I had a lot of fun tonight, and it looks like everyone else is too, Sonny tells Will.  
Look Sonny, Paul and Tim are getting their picture taken with Santa too, Will says laughing.  
Well by this time next year they hopefully will be dads to just like us, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.  
And we'll have Victoria and Ryan besides Ari and Jacob, and Gabi and JJ will have their baby too, Will tells Sonny excited.

Meanwhile at Clyde Weston's hideout.  
Well Clyde that's a nice face you have there, you hardly look like the hillbilly hick you really are, Victor tells him.  
How the hell did you find me Kiriakis, Clyde asks Victor angry?  
Wasn't hard Weston, Victor tells him.

So what now, Weston asks Victor?  
I thought even a hillbilly hick like you would know the answer to that question, Victor replies to Clyde.  
Victor I beg you just spare my boy, Clyde tells him.  
Like he spared any of his victims and after he almost killed Will, and Marlena as well as Abigail and Chad, Victor replies to Clyde.  
You must be stupider then I thought Clyde, Victor adds.  
Victor signals one of his men to shoot Clyde, who afterward falls to the floor.  
Make sure the bastard is dead, Victor tell his man.  
Victor's man shoots Clyde a second time, this time in the head.  
Well, Victor asks his man?  
He's dead sir, the man replies after checking for a pulse on Clyde's body.

All right I want these bodies destroyed, Victor tells his and EJ's men.  
Mr. DiMera already made arrangements for them to be cremated, one of EJ's men tells Victor.  
Good, let me know as soon as it's done, Victor tells EJ's man as he walks back to his car.  
Victor pulls out his phone and calls EJ.  
EJ, it's done, Victor tells him over the phone as his car drives away.

Back at Horton Square, EJ has just finished his call from Victor Kiriakis and looks around for Will and Sonny.  
EJ is it over, Sami whispers to her husband?  
Yes, I need to tell William and Sonny, EJ tells Sami.  
There over there talking, Sami tells EJ pointing them out.  
EJ and Sami walk over to Will and Sonny in the square with the kids.  
EJ pulls Will and Sonny to the side to talk to them privately while Sami plays with Ari and Jacob.

William, Sonny it's over, the Weston's no longer pose a threat to you or anyone else, EJ tells Will and Sonny.  
Both Will and Sonny breathe a sigh of relief.  
It's over babe, Sonny tells Will as he hugs him.  
Thanks EJ, Will tells him as he hugs him.  
EJ thanks, Sonny tells him also with a hug.

Mom can we get a picture with Santa with Will and Sonny and our nephew and niece, Johnny asks Sami?  
Sure Sami replies as she leads the group over to Santa.


	57. Chapter 57 updated

The night of the Christmas tree lighting in Salem.  
At Will and Sonny's later that night.

Babe, I think everyone had a fun tonight, Sonny tells Will as he gets ready for bed.  
Yes I think everyone did to, thanks to the great job you did organizing it, Sonny tells Sonny with a kiss.  
Look at all the great pictures we got, this one has to go up on the wall, Will tells Sonny showing him a picture with their whole family with Santa.  
Sonny smiles.  
This one's great too babe, Sonny tells him showing Will another one as Will removes his shirt.  
Yeah I love that one too, Will tells Sonny as they kiss again.

So babe what do you want for Christmas this year, Sonny asks Will as he gets into bed?  
Hmm, well lets see, I already have a gorgeous and very successful husband, two soon to be four beautiful kids, my books are on the best seller list, I think I have everything I could ever want Sonny, Will replies giving him a kiss after he joins Sonny in bed.  
How about you Sonny, anything Santa can bring you this year, Will asks him as he rests his head on Sonny's chest?  
Well I got the best gift I ever got last year Will, I got you back, Sonny replies kissing Will on top of the head.  
Will and Sonny cuddle till they fall asleep.

At Club TBD the following afternoon.  
Paul it won't fit, how would we even get one that big thru the front door, Tim asks Paul?  
Tim if we take out the sashes on the front windows we can get in that way, Paul tells Tim.  
Paul, we're not taking apart the windows to get a Christmas tree into the house, Tim tells him.  
Why not Tim, Paul asks his husband with a pouting look on his face?  
That look won't work mister, Tim tells Paul.

Tim looks around the Club looking for anyone they know that can reason with Paul.  
Tim see's Sonny walking towards them.  
Sonny please help, Tim calls out to him as Sonny walks by.  
What's up Tim, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny would you please tell my husband that a 12 foot high, 5 foot wide Christmas tree is to big, plus that it's impossible to get into the house without taking the windows apart, Tim asks Sonny?  
Guys, I love you both, so I'm staying out of this argument, Sonny tells Tim and Paul as he hurries back to the bar.

What's going on over there Sonny, Adrienne asks her son after he walked quickly back to the bar?  
Paul and Tim are having a small disagreement over the size of their Christmas tree, Paul wants a tree that's 12 feet high and 5 feet wide, Sonny tells Adrienne laughing.  
Adrienne laughs too.  
Sonny, I guess you're to young to remember the time I let your father buy a tree, he came home with a tree that was taller then the room it was going in, plus it was so wide we had to remove most of the living room furniture, Adrienne tells him laughing.  
Do you remember the tree Ari picked out last year, now that was one huge tree, Sonny tells his mom laughing.

Hi Adrienne, Sonny, Marlena says as they enter Club TBD.  
What's so funny you two, John asks Sonny and Adrienne after seeing them laughing?  
Your son and his husband are having a minor argument about the size of their Christmas tree, Adrienne replies to John laughing.  
Marlena chuckles and looks at John.  
John we'd better go talk some sense into Paul before Tim has him sleeping on the couch till New Years, Marlena tells him.  
John and Marlena rush off to join Paul and Tim.  
Good luck, Sonny yells to them as they head to their table.

Sonny speaking of Christmas trees, are you and Will getting your tree this weekend, Adrienne asks him?  
Yes but this year we plan on limiting Ari's choices before she picks a tree like Paul wants, Sonny tells Adrienne chuckling.  
We plan to get it Friday night and decorate it Saturday afternoon, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Hey mom, why don't you and Lucas come over and help us decorate it Saturday afternoon and then you can stay for dinner, Sonny asks her?  
Sounds like fun family activity Sonny, Adrienne replies.  
Let me ask Lucas, and I let you know, Adrienne tells Sonny.

At the Salem PD.  
Gone, what do you mean he's gone, the FBI just located him, how can they be gone, what do you mean it burned, when, last night, I thought the FBI had the area surrounded, any bodies in the wreckage, no, DAM IT, Rafe yells as he hangs up the phone.  
Rafe what's wrong, JJ asks him as he walks over to his desk?  
Clyde and Ben Weston have disappeared again, Rafe replies to JJ angry.  
I thought the FBI tracked them down, JJ asks Rafe?  
They did, but somehow the building burned down last night and there are no bodies in the rubble, Rafe tells JJ as he hits the desk hard with his fist.

Rafe I heard you yell all the way in my office, I take it the news on Clyde Weston isn't good, Roman asks Rafe?  
The FBI found him yesterday and today he's gone and his hideout is a pile of burnt out rubble, Rafe tells Roman.  
So we're back to square one, Roman tells Rafe angry.  
How did that bastard get away, Rafe says out loud as he hits his desk again with his fist?

Something isn't right here, Rafe tells Roman.  
How could the Weston's have gotten away, there are no vehicle tracks or footprints to or from the building,there's nowhere for a plan to either land or take off, and helicopters were grounded because of fog last night, Rafe tells Roman.  
So then either they managed to escape and used the fire as a diversion or someone killed them and used the fire as a cover up, Roman tells Rafe.  
Only two names come to mind that could pull off killing the Weston's and leave no trace, Rafe tells Roman.  
I agree, Roman replies to Rafe.

JJ looks at Rafe and then Roman and remembers the night before at the tree lighting when EJ had a talk alone with Sonny and Will.  
They both seemed to be relieved at what EJ told them, I wonder if he had anything to do with this, JJ thinks as he leaves the Police station.

At Will and Sonny's a short time later.  
Will, I need to talk to you, JJ tells him as he enters the house.  
JJ what's wrong, Will asks him concerned?  
Will last night I saw EJ pull you and Sonny aside, and the two of you seemed to be very relieved afterward by whatever EJ told you, JJ tells Will.  
Will looks at JJ like he doesn't understand.

Will I want to know what EJ told you and Sonny last night, JJ tells him.  
JJ, all EJ told us last night was he decided to sell us a piece of land he owns that's next to the property Sonny and I already own and plan to build a new club on, we need EJ's property to go ahead with the plans we have because of some laws involving parking spaces required or something, we were both relieved because without his property the hole project would have to be canceled and we would loose a lot of time and money, especially money, Will replies to JJ.

JJ why are you asking me this, Will asks him as he wipes down the kitchen counter?  
Will, Clyde Weston disappeared last night leaving no trace, and his former hideout is now a pile of burnt out rubble, the FBI and Rafe are stumped on how he got away from them, I don't think the Weston's got away, I think EJ and maybe Victor took matters into their own hands and had the Weston's killed last night, JJ tells Will.

Wait JJ if the Weston's have disappeared then Sonny and I and the kids are in danger, how do we know they aren't coming here to kills us, Will asks JJ sounding panicked?  
Will calm down, I doubt you or your family are in any real danger, JJ tells him.  
JJ you can't be sure of that, if the Weston's have disappeared then we have to assume we're in danger.

The front door bell rings causing Will to jump and interrupts him and JJ's discussion.  
Will takes a moment to calm down before going to answer the door.  
Paul, Tim come in please, Will tells them.  
Will, I'd like an answer to my question, JJ tells him.  
JJ, I have no idea where you got this bizarre idea from, I told you what EJ told Sonny and I last night, I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about a simple business conversation, Will replies.  
All right Will, I hope you're telling me the truth, JJ replies.  
JJ leaves and goes thru the sun room to his and Gabi's part of the house.

Will what's going on, Paul asks him concerned because of how disturbed he seems?  
It seems the Weston's have disappeared again and JJ for some reason thinks Victor and EJ had something to do with it, Will tells Paul.  
Why, Tim asks Will?  
Last night at the tree lighting he said he saw Sonny and I talking to EJ, and he thinks because we seemed relieved afterward that EJ told us that he and Victor had the Weston's killed, Will explains to Paul and Tim.  
Will you don't think the Weston's might come here do you, Tim asks Will worried?  
I hope not, but I know one thing for sure, if either of them comes near my family again I'll kill them on sight, Will tells Paul and Tim rubbing his neck.

Well Will under the circumstances I think we should forget why we came over here, Tim tells Will.  
No guys, what's up, Will asks Tim and Paul trying to sound calm?  
Well we wanted to invite you and Sonny to dinner tomorrow night, Tim tells Will.  
That sounds great, let me call Sonny and ask him, Will tells Tim.

Will acts like he hears something up stairs.  
Hey, would you both excuse me for a moment, I want to go up and check on Jacob, I think he's up from his nap, Will tells them leaving the room.

Will runs upstairs and calls Sonny and tells him what JJ just asked him and tells him what he told him and how he acted, he also tells him about Tim and Paul asking them to dinner the following night.  
Dinner sounds great babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
Good I'll tell them Sonny, Will replies.  
Sonny, be careful I'm sure JJ plans to ask you about this, probably EJ and Victor as well, Will tells him.  
OK babe, look I'll call Uncle Vic and warn him, you'd better call EJ and tell him what's up, OK Will, and babe remember I love you, Sonny tells Will.  
I love you too, Will replies as he hangs up.

Will dials EJ as soon as his call to Sonny ends.  
EJ it's Will, listen JJ is asking questions about why you spoke to us last night in private, no, I told him it was a business deal involving the property we're buying from you that's next to our property for the new club because we need a bigger parking lot, I said you told us last night you would sell it to us and that we were relieved because of the time and money we already spent on the project, I don't know, yes he knows about it, yes I'm sure they are, yes he's going over to see Victor right now, OK, OK fine, I will, bye, Will says as he hangs up the phone.  
Will goes into the nursery and finds Jacob awake so he caries him down to see Paul and Tim.  
Sorry for the delay guys, but Sonny was running a few ideas by me for the new club when I called him for his OK about dinner tomorrow night, he said yes by the way, and also this little one needed a diaper change, didn't you Jacob, Will tells Paul and Tim.

At the Kiriakis Mansion a few minutes later.  
Sonny what's wrong, Victor asks his great nephew in the living room?  
Uncle Vic, JJ is asking questions about the Weston's disappearance last night, I doubt it will go anywhere but I thought I should warn you, Sonny tells him.  
All right Sonny, don't worry, I'll take care of everything, Victor tells him.

Did Will contact EJ yet, Victor asks Sonny?Yes he was going to call him, Sonny replies to Victor.  
All right just stick to the story that Will already gave JJ if he questions you, and I'll take it from here, Victor tells Sonny.  
Sonny leaves to return to the club.  
Dam it, Victor thinks after Sonny leaves the house.

Back at Club TBD an hours later.  
Sonny, JJ is out here and wants to talk to you, I told him you didn't want to be disturbed, but he said it's urgent, a waitress tells him.  
Tell him to come in, Sonny tells her.  
JJ hi what's up, Sonny asks him as he puts down the plans for the new club?  
Sonny last night I saw you and Will talking to EJ, you and Will looked like whatever he said relieved you both, JJ tells him.  
So, Sonny asks JJ sounding confused?

What did he say to you, JJ asks Sonny?  
JJ, I don't know why you're so interested in our conservation, it was nothing earth shattering, Will and I have been planning to build another club and we ran into a problem, the building we plan to build requires more parking spaces by law then we can accommodate on our property, EJ owns the property that's next to ours so we offered to buy it from him, he wasn't able to give a answer right away, last night he told us he accepted our offer, that's all, Sonny replies.  
Why would you be so relieved over a piece of land Sonny, it doesn't make sense, JJ tells him.

JJ, it's because Will and I have already invested a lot of money and time on this project, time and money that would have been wasted if we couldn't get EJ's property, that's why we were so relieved, Sonny tells JJ showing him the plans for the Club and the letter he received from the town rejecting their plans due to the lack of sufficient parking.

JJ, why are you so curious about our conversations with EJ anyway, we talk to him all the time, he's family to us remember, Sonny asks him curious?  
Sonny, Clyde and Ben Weston disappeared last night and their hideout was burned to the ground, JJ tells Sonny.  
Sonny gets a terrified look on his face.  
You don't think those bastards are going to come after us again do you, maybe I should take Will and the kids away, Sonny tells JJ sounding panicked.

Sonny I don't think that's going to be necessary, I think EJ and possibly your uncle had something to do with their disappearance, JJ tells Sonny.  
I doubt it JJ, Uncle Vic and EJ are both concentrating on keeping us and the kids safe, not in hunting down Clyde Weston and Ben, Sonny replies to JJ.  
Sonny, I'm your and Will's cousin and close friend, please if you know they did something to the Weston's I have to know or I can't protect you both, JJ tells Sonny.  
JJ, I appreciate that, I really do, but I'm more concerned right now with the safety of my family then to worry about how or why the Weston's disappeared, Sonny tells JJ.  
OK Sonny, I just hope you and Will know what you're doing, if EJ and Victor did kill the Weston's and you and Will know they did, then you both could be in a lot of trouble, if you want to talk I'll be at home all evening, JJ tells him before he leaves.  
Sonny looks at the door a moment after JJ leaves and thinks of what to do next.

Will, listen JJ was just here at my office, yeah he came right out and asked me, no I told him we knew nothing, I told him the same thing you did, and I even showed him the plans for the Club and the rejection letter telling us we could not build as we planed because of the parking problem, Sonny tells Will over the phone.  
Good I told EJ that when I called him before, Will replies to Sonny.  
Listen Will, you need to act scared about the Weston's disappearance like I did, yes, great, OK see you latter, I love you to, kiss the kids for me, bye babe, Sonny says hanging up.

Back at the Kiriakis Mansion.  
EJ, I assume Will called you and filled you in on JJ asking questions about the Weston's, Victor asks him on the phone?  
Yes and William already told me what he and Sonny already told JJ about our conservation last night, EJ tells Victor.  
Good, does Will know he has to act scared about the Weston's disappearance, Victor asks EJ?  
Yes William knows that, I trust Sonny does too, EJ asks Victor?  
Yes, well then we have all our loose ends tied up, Victor tells EJ as he hangs up.


	58. Chapter 58 NEW

Saturday morning.

At Will and Sonny's House.  
Hey babe I brought down all the tree ornaments from the attic, Sonny tells Will as he puts them down by the tree.  
Great, I just finished stringing the lights on the tree, so we're all ready to decorate it this afternoon, Will tells Sonny.

What time will your mom and my dad showing up babe, Will asks Sonny?  
They should be here at 2:00 babe, Sonny replies to Will as he rubs Will's shoulders.  
Is Ari next door yet, Sonny asks Will as he moves his hand down to Will's chest?  
Yes, she's helping Gabi baking some Christmas cookies, Will replies to Sonny enjoying what Sonny is doing to him.  
And Jacob is taking his nap Sonny, Will tells him with a mischievous grin about what he wants to do next.  
Mr. Kiriakis – Horton are you suggesting we be naughty boys, Sonny asks Will trying to look innocent?  
Why not, Will replies pulling Sonny into a passionate kiss.  
OK, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sonny scoops Will up and carries him up to their room where they make love.

A short time later in their room.  
Sonny, I'm still a little worried about the questions JJ keeps asking, I mean he's a smart man, if he's questioning what happened to the Weston's, then my grandpa and Rafe must be wondering too so probably is the FBI, Will tells him as they cuddle.  
I know babe, I am too, but I spoke to Uncle Vic last night and he said he had everything under control and for us not to worry, Sonny tells Will.  
I just hope he does something soon, Will replies to Sonny.  
Sonny hears Jacob crying so he reaches for his pants and goes to check on their son shirtless.  
Will enjoys the view from their bed.

Will's phone rings right after Sonny leaves the room.  
Grandpa hi, Will says.  
Will, I wanted to let you and Sonny know that Clyde Weston was spotted at a air strip in California late last night, he boarded a plane that was supposed to go to Japan, the FBI were to late to stop him and the plane disappeared from radar somewhere over the Pacific ocean, the FBI is trying to discover where the plane is really going, but so far they have no idea, Roman tells Will.  
So he left the country as far as we know, Will asks him sounding hopeful?  
It either that or the plane crashed into the ocean, Roman tells Will.  
Grandpa, what about Ben, was he with his father, Will asks Roman?  
All we know is 4 people were listed as passengers for the flight, so the FBI assume one of them was Ben, they also assume the other 2 people were probably a Dr and a nurse to tend to Ben, Roman tells Will.  
Grandpa, are we safe then, Will asks Roman?  
Yes, the FBI has alerted all airports around the country to watch for either Clyde or Ben if they try to reenter the country, Roman tells Will.  
Will, don't worry, you and your family will be safe OK, I love you Will, Roman tells him as he hanged up the phone.

Will throws on his pants and he runs shirtless to Jacob's room to talk to Sonny.  
Sonny, my grandfather just called, Clyde was spotted leaving the country with Ben, Will tells him.  
That's great, Sonny replies relieved to Will.  
Will also breaths a sigh of relief as well and then he and Sonny kiss.

Sonny lays Jacob back into his crib after he finishes changing him.  
Sonny and Will kiss passionately enjoying the fact that they are both shirtless.  
Will, our folks will be here soon, maybe we should get dressed, Sonny tells him.

Why Sonny, we could stay shirtless and have a little more fun Sonny in our room, Will tells him.  
I love the idea babe, but they're going to be here soon, and I don't think they're ready to catch us making love again, Sonny tells Will while they're in each others arms.  
Oh come on, you be the top this time, Will tells Sonny trying to talk him into it.  
OK babe, Sonny replies giving in, because he loves how Will is touching him.

At the DiMera Mansion.  
EJ has Victor taken care of it, Sami asks him?  
Yes Samantha, he has, EJ replies.  
Good, that will put an end to any more questions, Sami tells EJ.

At the Salem PD.  
Rafe leaves a meeting with Roman in his office, and returns to his desk.  
Rafe hits his desk frustrated as soon as he sits down.  
Rafe what's wrong, JJ asks him?  
The Weston's JJ, we just got a call from the FBI, Clyde Weston was seen leaving the country on board a private plane last night, Rafe tells him.  
So they're alive, JJ replies to Rafe.  
Yes they are, Rafe replies to JJ.  
So the conversation I saw between Will, Sonny and EJ was really about the land they're buying from him, I was wrong, I need to apologize to the guys when I get home, JJ thinks as he gets into his car.

At Will and Sonny's house.  
Wow boys, that's a beautiful tree, Adrienne tells them as she looks at it.  
Thanks Adrienne, Will replies.  
Ari picked it out, but we got her to pick a smaller one this year, Sonny tells Adrienne with a chuckle.  
Sonny how did Paul and Tim make out with their tree, did Paul finally see reason, Adrienne asks him?  
Yes they settled on a 9 foot tree mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Are joining us for dinner Sonny, Adrienne asks him.  
Yes, Sonny replies to Adrienne.

Grandma, grandpa, Ari yells excited as she comes into the house with Gabi.  
Hi sweetie, how's grandpas favorite little girl, Lucas asks her?  
Great grandpa, I helped mommy bake cookies, Ari replies with a big smile.  
Do I get to eat one Ari, Lucas asks his granddaughter?  
Yes grandpa, you can have one, Ari replies.  
Ari can I have one to, Adrienne asks her?

Yes grandma, mommy said they were for everyone, but you have to ask before you can have one, Ari replies to Adrienne.  
Who do I have to ask for one Ari, Adrienne asks her?  
Mommy or daddy or da da or JJ, Ari replies to Adrienne.  
OK thank you for telling me Ari, Adrienne replies giving her a kiss.

Hi Gabi, Adrienne says as she kisses her on the cheek.  
Hi Adrienne, Lucas, Gabi says.  
Where's JJ, is Rafe and Roman working him hard on the weekends too, Lucas asks Gabi?  
Yes, but he just got home a few minutes ago, he's changing out of his uniform and then he'll come over, Gabi tells Lucas.

Hi Everyone, JJ says as he enters the house dressed in jeans and a Christmas sweater.  
Hi JJ, Lucas says as he shakes his hand.  
JJ hi, Adrienne says as she kisses his cheek.

JJ looks at Will and Sonny and walks over to them.  
Will, Sonny can I talk to you for a minute, JJ asks them?  
Sure JJ, Sonny replies.  
Guys I'm so sorry for my doubting you both the last few days, I was just so worried about you getting into trouble if EJ and Victor had killed the Weston's, I'm sorry, JJ tells Will and Sonny.  
It's OK JJ, we both appreciate why you were doing it, Sonny tells JJ as he hugs him.  
You were just looking out for us JJ, Will tells him as he hugs him too.  
Thanks guys, JJ replies relieved.

Will walks over to the sound system and puts on Christmas music while Sonny brings in hot chocolate, coffee and eggnog.  
Come on, let's gets this tree decorating party underway, Will tells everyone.  
Ari hangs the first ornament on the tree with Lucas's help, and then everyone starts hanging the rest.

A few hours later.  
So Ari do you want to do the honors, Sonny asks holding her and the switch for the Christmas tree lights?  
OK, Ari replies to Sonny excited.  
OK everyone, Sonny says.  
everyone says together and then Ari pushes the button and the tree lights come on.  
Merry Christmas Ari, Sonny tells her with a big kiss.  
Ari looks in awe at the lights and claps her hands all excited.  
Look Jacob see our pretty tree, Ari tells her baby brother while Will holds him.

Well everyone dinner should be ready soon, Will tells them as he hands Jacob to Adrienne.  
Are we waiting for Paul and Tim to get here, Lucas asks Sonny?  
Yes but they should be here any minute, Sonny replies to Lucas.

Sonny serves the adults some wine, while Will heads into the kitchen.  
So Ari did you have fun seeing Santa the other night, Lucas asks his granddaughter?  
Yes grandpa, Ari replies.  
What did you ask him for sweetheart, Adrienne asks her?

In the kitchen.  
Will takes the roast out of the oven and starts to slice it when his phone rings.  
Hello, yes this is Will Horton, what she did, is she alright, how about the twins, they are will says relieved, yes we'll be right there, Will tells the nurse as he hangs up.

Sonny, SONNY, the twins are being born; Will yells excited as he enters the living room.  
What, wait Will, but they aren't due for a few weeks yet, Sonny replies excited.  
Sonny, the nurse said not to worry, she said everything is fine, but we need to get right down there, Will tells Sonny all excited.

Will do you want us to come to, Lucas asks his son as Will and Sonny are putting on their coats?  
Um no Jacob, someone needs to stay with him dad, Will tells Lucas.  
Lucas, Adrienne go with them, we'll stay here and take care of the kids, JJ tells them.  
Thanks JJ, Gabi, Sonny replies.

I'll get our car Sonny, Dad follow us in yours, Will tells him as he heads out the door.  
Oh Gabi, the dinner, can you take care of it to, Sonny asks her as he runs out the door too?  
Sure don't worry about a thing here, Gabi tells Sonny.

At the Hospital.  
Hi I'm Will Horton and this is my husband Sonny Kiriakis, our surrogate is here giving birth to our twins, Will tells the nurse in the delivery ward.  
Will Sonny, Pam has been asking for you both, Dr Morris tells them as he walks over.  
Is everything OK Dr Morris, Sonny asks him nervously?  
Everything is fine Sonny don't worry, Dr Morris replies.  
Pam wants you both to come into the delivery room so you can see your children's birth's, Dr Morris tells Sonny and Will.  
Dr Morris has a nurse lead Sonny and Will into the delivery room after they are dressed and masks.  
Babe this is it, Sonny tells Will excited as he squeezes his hand.

In the maternity waiting area.  
Adrienne, Gabi called me and told me the twins were being born, are they all right, Justin asks her?  
Yes from what the Dr told the boys they are, Adrienne tells Justin excited.  
Are the boys in the delivery room already, Justin asks Adrienne?  
Yes, Adrienne replies to Justin.

Sami and EJ arrive a few minutes later.  
Lucas any word yet, Sami asks him?  
We're all just waiting right now Sami, EJ, Lucas tells them.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Gabi, where are Will and Sonny, Tim asks her after she lets them in?  
They're at the hospital, the twins are being born early, Gabi tells Tim and Paul.  
Are they all right, Paul asks Gabi worried?  
Yes, Gabi tells Tim and Paul.  
Um can we do anything to help, Paul asks Gabi?  
Yes help us eat some of this food, Gabi tells them pointing at the table.


	59. Chapter 59

At Will and Sonny's.  
Gabi, where are Will and Sonny, Tim asks her?  
They're at the hospital, the twins are being born early, Gabi tells Tim and Paul.  
Are they all right, Paul asks Gabi sounding worried?  
Yes, Gabi replies to Paul.  
Um can we do anything to help, Paul asks Gabi?  
Yes help us eat some of this food, Gabi tells them pointing at the table.

In the hospital delivery room.  
Well babe this is it, Sony tells Will holding his hand tightly.  
OK the first baby is coming, OK Pam when I tell you I want you to give me a big push, Dr Morris tells her.  
OK now give me the big push, Dr Morris tells Pam.  
Will and Sonny are very excited as they see their daughter born.

Victoria, our little Vicky, Will say's crying to Sonny from happiness.  
Would one of like to cut the cord; Dr Morris asks Sonny and Will.  
Will steps forward and cuts the cord, and Vicky starts to cry, afterward the nurse cleans Vicky off, checks her out and then wraps her in a warm blanket and places her in Will arms.

OK boy's here comes your son, Dr Morris tells Sonny and Will.  
A moment latter Ryan Christopher is born.  
This time its Sonny that gets to cut the cord and after the nurse finishes checking Ryan Christopher over she wraps him and puts him in Sonny's arms.  
They're beautiful, Dr Morris tells them.  
Will and Sonny kiss while they hold their kids.

The nurse takes the babies after a few more moments of bonding time with their fathers, and Will and Sonny walk over to Pam and thank her for making their dream of a family come true.  
This is why I do it guys, I love the look new parents get when their kids are born, Pam tells Will and Sonny.

In the Waiting Room.  
Well what's taking so long, Sami asks out loud?  
Samantha it hasn't been long at all, now calm down, EJ tells her.  
Will and Sonny come out to the waiting room holding hands and with huge smiles on their faces.  
They're so beautiful everyone, Sonny says to the group with tears of joy running down his face.  
Mom it was incredible, we got to hold them, and we both felt this deep bond with them, like the one we feel with Ari and Jacob, Sonny tells Adrienne.

The nurse escorts the group to the window where they can see the kids.  
OH Will, Sonny they're beautiful, Sami tells them as she kisses both men.  
Congratulations William, Jackson, EJ tells them with a hug.  
Everyone congrats the new fathers.  
So when will they be able to go home, do you know, Adrienne asks Will and Sonny?  
In a few days, Dr Morris tells everyone as he approaches the group.  
Nothing is wrong with them is there Dr Morris, Lucas asks him worried?  
No the babies are perfect, Dr Morris replies to Lucas.  
We would just like them to gain a little more weight, since they were born a little early they both weigh in at just under 5 LBS and we need to get them there before they can go home, Dr Morris explains.

How's Pam doing, Sonny asks the Dr?  
She's doing just fine, Dr Morris tells Sonny.  
Will and Sonny are relieved.  
Lucas takes pictures with his phone and everyone joins him in taking pictures of the babies.

Will and Sonny after a while are taken into a Hospital room and the twins are brought in and they get to hold them again, this time Sonny holds Victoria and Will holds Ryan.  
Dad could you take a few pictures of the kids and send them to Gabi, I want all of them especially Ari to see the babies, Will asks Lucas?  
Sure son, Lucas replies to Will.  
Lucas takes the photos and sends them to Gabi and then he calls her to let her know the kids were born and everything is fine.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Ari look there is your baby brother and sister, Gabi tells her showing her the pictures Lucas took.  
Mommy they're beautiful, Ari replies all excited.  
I'm their big sister, Ari says proudly to Gabi, JJ Paul and Tim.  
Tim and Paul look at the twins picture and take each others hand happy for Will and Sonny and excited that they will one day be the proud fathers.  
JJ smiles as he looks at the baby's pictures and dreams of the day his and Gabi's first child is born.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Victor, I have wonderful news the twins were born today, Maggie tells Victor excited.  
Sonny and Will's, are they OK, Victor asks Maggie worried?  
Yes Victor, they're fine, they're just a little underweight that's all, Maggie tells Victor.  
Here look at them Victor, Maggie says showing him the pictures Adrienne just sent her.  
Victor smiles looking at the babies and kisses Maggie.  
Look at the boys Victor, they look so happy and proud don't they, Maggie tells Victor with a tear of joy running down her face.  
Victor and Ryan Christopher Kiriakis, Victor says out loud proudly.  
Horton – Kiriakis, Maggie corrects Victor.

Back At Will and Sonny's.  
Tim and Paul help Gabi clean up from dinner and they also make a plate the boys can heat up when they come home.  
JJ meanwhile plays with Ari downstairs in the playroom until its her bedtime, then he gets to tuck her in and reads her a bedtime story.  
Goodnight Ari, I love you, JJ tells Ari as he kisses her good night.  
I love you too JJ, Ari replies as she kisses him back.

Back down in the living room.  
Gabi how's the nursery, is everything ready for the kids when they come home, Paul asks her?  
Yes you know the boys, they had it ready as soon as they learned they were going to be fathers.  
What about Jacob, Will he be all right in there with the twins, I mean they will be crying a lot, won't it disturb his sleep, Tim asks Gabi?  
They should be all fine together, Gabi replies to Tim.

There's our favorite little man, Paul says excited as JJ comes downstairs carrying Jacob.  
Did you change him already JJ, Gabi asks him?  
Yes he's all changed, he just needs his bottle, JJ tells Gabi as he hands Jacob to her and then runs into the kitchen.

Can I feed him, Tim asks JJ and Gabi when JJ returns into the room?  
Sure, Gabi and JJ reply.  
Hey what about me, Paul asks Tim?  
You can burp him afterward Paul, Tim replies chuckling.  
After Jacob finishes his bottle.  
OK hand him over, Paul tells Tim.  
Paul are you sure you want to burp him, that sweater looks expensive, Gabi warns him.  
I could take it off, if no one objects to seeing me shirtless, Paul asks Gabi, JJ and Tim.  
I see JJ like that all the time, and anyway we've modeled together in much less, Gabi replies to Paul.  
Paul stands up and takes off his sweater and then throws the towel JJ gave him over his shoulder and then takes Jacob from Tim.  
There you go Jacob, give your Uncle Paul a nice big burp he says as he pats him gently on the back.

You two are going to make wonderful fathers, JJ tells Tim and Paul.  
Well, we have dreamed about having kids for a long time, Tim replies to JJ.  
I think Jacob needs to be changed again, Paul tells JJ's and Gabi.  
Would you like to do it Paul, JJ asks him?  
Sure, Paul replies thrilled to JJ.  
Better leave your sweater off until after you change him, Jacob is a good shot, JJ warns Paul chuckling.  
Are you a good shot, Paul asks Jacob as he follows JJ upstairs to the nursery?  
Tim follows behind them carrying Paul's sweater.

Latter that night, at Paul and Tim's home, up in their bedroom.  
Paul, I can't get over how beautiful Will and Sonny's twins are, Tim tells him as they get into bed.  
I know Tim, they are, Paul replies as they snuggle together in the middle of the bed.  
Don't worry Tim, we'll be fathers soon, Paul reminds him.  
I hope so Paul, I hope the implantation works, Tim replies.  
It will Tim, I can just feel it, Paul tells Tim as he gives him a kiss.  
But lets just continue to keep it to ourselves until we know for sure, Paul adds.  
Paul and Tim kiss and then make love.


	60. Chapter 60

At the hospital.  
Sonny look at our beautiful twins, Will says happily as he kisses him.  
Our little girl is beautiful, I mean look at her, Will tells Sonny.  
Hey Victoria, Sonny says to her as he picks her up.

Did you hear your daddy Vicky, he said your beautiful and you are, you're so beautiful Vicky, yes you are, Sonny tells her.  
Will, I can't wait to take the our twins home, Sonny tells him excited giving him another kiss.  
Will picks up Ryan and holds him in his arms.  
Oh look at our handsome little boy Sonny, he's going to be a real heart breaker when he grows up, just like his papa, aren't you Ryan, Will tells him.  
Sonny you asked me a few weeks ago what I wanted for Christmas, well we got it right here, we got our twins for Christmas, Will tells him with a tear running down his face from the joy he feels.

Several hours later.  
I hate leaving the babies Sonny, Will tells him as they leave the hospital.  
I know babe I do to, but don't worry they'll be coming home soon, Sonny tells Will taking his hand.  
You know Will we have to still do a few things to get ready before the kids come home since they were born early, Sonny reminds him as they get in his car to drive home.  
And you were right babe, I'd better get a larger vehicle like yours so we don't have to both uses yours everything we need to take all the kids somewhere, Sonny tells Will while giving him a kiss.  
But can I keep this one too babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Why not, we'll need something to drive on date night after all, Will tells Sonny with a passionate kiss.

At the Kiriakis Mansion the following morning.  
Victor, come with me to the hospital and see Sonny and Will's babies, Maggie tells him.  
In a moment I just need to make one more quick call, Victor replies to Maggie.  
What's so important, that it can't wait Victor, Maggie asks him curious?  
I'm having a few changes made to my will to include Victoria and Ryan, that's all and I want it done now Maggie, Victor replies.  
You're not planning to die any time soon are you Victor, Maggie asks him worried?  
No but at my age it's better to be safe then sorry, It'll only take a few minutes then we can go, Victor tells her with a kiss.

A while later.  
Hello boys, so where is my new great, great nephew and niece, Victor asks Sonny and Will?  
Right here Uncle Vic, Aunt Maggie Sonny tells them proudly.  
Sonny, he looks just like you and Jacob, Maggie tells him as she looks at Ryan whose in Sonny's arms.  
I hope he grows up to be as handsome as Sonny, Will tells Maggie while holding Victoria.  
I think he will, Will, Victor tells him with a smile.  
Oh and look at Victoria, Victor she has your eyes, Maggie tells him as they look at her.  
So how soon till they can go home, Victor asks Will and Sonny?  
At least a week, the Dr said Victor; both babies were under 5 lbs because they were born early, so until their weight increases, they have to stay here, Will tells him.

Have you boys picked a nanny yet, Maggie asks Will and Sonny?  
We have the list down to 2 candidates Aunt Maggie, Uncle Vic and EJ are conducting background checks on them both, after everything that's happened to us recently we don't want to take any chances, Sonny tells her.  
Until we do hire the nanny, Adrienne and my dad are moving in to help us out since Jacob is still under a year old and now with the twins, well we need all the help we can get, Will tells Maggie and Victor.  
Don't worry boys, I spoke to EJ this morning and we should have the reports for you by tomorrow, Victor tells Sonny and Will as he looks at the babies with a smile.  
Well if you need any more help till you hire someone please let me know, Maggie tells Sonny and Will.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Adrienne this is a lot of diapers, baby wipes and powder you bought, Lucas tells her as he and JJ carry them all into the house.  
Babies go thru a lot of diapers Lucas, you've scene how many diaper changes Jacob goes thru per day, Adrienne tells him.  
And now with 3 babies in diapers in the house, well you can imagine how many diapers they'll go thru per day, Adrienne adds.  
Adrienne, where do you want us to put these, JJ asks her as he carries the last bag into the house?  
JJ some will go on the changing tables, the rest can go in the closet in the hall, Will said that's where he and Sonny want to keep extra supplies for the babies, Adrienne tells him.  
Oh and JJ make sure you sort the diapers, some of them are for Jacob, Adrienne adds.  
Come on JJ, I'll show you, Gabi tells him as she enters the living room from the kitchen.  
After all, soon we're going to have a baby of our own, Gabi tells JJ after kissing him.  
I know and I can't wait, JJ replies.

Mommy I help to, I'm the big sister, it's my job, Ari tells Gabi proudly.  
Well then Ari you'd better come with me, JJ says as he picks her up.  
You can help me sort the diapers for you brothers and sister, JJ tells her.  
Yeah, Ari replies to JJ all excited to be helping.  
Lucas and Adrienne look on with big smiles on their faces.  
Ari is so excited about being a big sister, Lucas remarks to Adrienne with a smile as Ari is carried upstairs by JJ.  
Yes she is, Adrienne replies to Lucas giving him a kiss.

At the Salem PD.  
Rafe any more leads on Clyde Weston from the FBI, Roman asks him as he walks over to Rafe's desk?  
No, there's still no word on where his plane went after it disappeared off the radar, they're just too many places a plane that size could land in that area the FBI said, plus that model plane has a very large fuel tank, and records show it was full, Weston could be anywhere by now, Rafe tells Roman.  
Damn when are we going to get that bastard, Roman asks Rafe frustrated?  
I don't know, Rafe replies to Roman.  
You know I really wish that Victor or EJ did have Clyde and Ben killed, at least then we would know that it's over once and for all, Rafe tells Roman.  
So do I, Roman replies walking back towards his office.

At the Kiriakis mansion later that day.  
Well did the plan work, Victor asks EJ?  
Yes everyone thinks they escaped on that plane, with no idea where it went after it disappeared off radar , EJ replies to Victor.  
Good, then all the loose ends are finally tied up, Victor tells EJ as he hangs up.

A few days later at the Gym.  
Tim is working out on the gymnastic rings shirtless, when Paul comes running up to him all excited.  
Paul what s wrong, Tim asks as he finishes his workout?  
Tim it worked, IT WORKED, we're going to be fathers, Paul tells him while pulling his sweaty husband in for a hug and a passionate kiss.  
It worked Paul, Tim repeats very excited after their kiss.  
Yes it did daddy to be, Paul yells out excited to Tim.  
Paul and Tim kiss passionately again.

Hey what's going over here, John asks as he runs over to Paul and Tim from the weight room.  
Dad it worked, Tim and I are going to be fathers, Paul tells John excited.  
I'm going to be a grandpa Paul, wow, congratulations you two, John tells them all excited from the great news.

Paul look I'm going to go hit the showers and then we can go out and celebrate, Tim tells his husband after giving him one more kiss.  
Son I'm so proud of you, you've married the man of your dreams and now you two are starting a family together, I'm so proud of you son, John tells Paul as he hugs him.

So what's going on over here, Lucas asks as he walks over to Paul and John?  
Tim and I are going to be dads Lucas, Paul tells him excited.  
Congratulations Paul, Lucas replies giving him a hug.  
Thanks Lucas, Paul replies.

Oh hey how're the twins doing, Paul asks Lucas?  
They're doing great Paul, they should be going home in a few more days, Lucas replies.  
That's great news, I can't wait to see them, Paul tells Lucas.  
You know what dad, Lucas, Tim should be almost done showering by now, I'm going over to go the locker room to wait for him, I'll see you both later, Paul says as he runs off all excited.  
Wow the good news just keeps coming these days, its fantastic, Lucas tells John.

So grandpa to be you must be so happy, Lucas tells John giving him a pat on the back.  
So must you grandpa, congratulations on the twins, John tells Lucas patting him on the back.

So how is Ari doing, I hope she's not feeling any jealously about all the attention everyone is paying to Jacob and the twins now, John asks Lucas worried?  
Are you kidding, Ari walks around telling everyone how she is their big sister and how much she loves them already, Lucas tells John.  
That's great, Ari is such a wonderful little girl, Jacob and the twins are very lucky to have her as their big sister, John replies to Lucas.

At the Hospital.  
Will and Sonny stand holding hands as they watch their twins sleep in their cribs.  
They look so beautiful, they look just like you Sonny, Will tells his husband leaning in to give him a kiss.

Sonny's face suddenly lights up with a idea and he suddenly turns to face Will.  
Babe, I want you to father another child, I want another baby with your blue eyes and blond hair in our family, please Will, Sonny tells him all excited.  
Sonny I want that too, really I do, but we have our hands full as it is, Jacob is only 6 months old and now we have the twins, maybe in a year or two we can have another baby OK Sonny, Will tells him as he caresses his face.  
I know you're right babe, but I still can't help wanting another child of yours to complete our family, Sonny replies.  
And we will one day Sonny, Will replies to Sonny as he kisses him passionately.

We'll Will, we should go, we still have a few Christmas presents to buy for Ari and then we're supposed to meet Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie at Wilson's, Sonny reminds his husband.  
Can't we stay just a little while longer and watch the babies sleep, please Sonny, Will replies.  
OK babe, a little while longer, Sonny replies to Will as he kisses him.

Few hours later at Wilson's  
Babe look Paul and Tim are here, Sonny tells Will as they enter the club.  
Hey guys, Will says to Paul and Tim as they walk over to their table.

How are the twins, Tim asks Will and Sonny?  
Beautiful, Will replies showing them pictures he took with his phone.  
When will the come home, Paul asks Will and Sonny after he sees the pictures?  
In a few days, Ryan is almost at the 5 lb mark; Vicky is just a little behind her brother, Sonny replies to Paul and Tim.

Well we have some news to share with you two, Paul tells Will and Sonny very excited.  
What s up guys, Sonny asks Paul and Tim?  
We're going to be fathers too, Tim tells Will and Sonny.  
Congratulations guys that's fantastic, Will and Sonny say together to Paul and Tim.  
Paul and Tim kiss and so do Will and Sonny.

At another table.  
That's disgusting, an older woman yells out toward the happy group.  
Look at the sinful display, the husband yells out sounding disgusted too.

Excuse me is there something wrong with my husband and I kissing, Sonny asks the couple as he walks over to their table?  
You men are disgusting kissing like that, the woman tells at Sonny in disgust.  
Where is the manager, these **** should be thrown out, the husband yells out.  
Sir is there a problem here, the club manger asks as she walks over to their table?  
Throw these four ****** out of here they're ruining our evening with the disgusting sinful display, the man shouts to the manager.

Will walks over with Tim and Paul behind him and they all join Sonny who's furious.  
Sir, first of all I wouldn't do that, love is love, and second of all Sonny and his husband are the owners of Wilson's and Club TBD, the manager replies to the man in a angry tone.  
The man throws some money on the table and then he and the woman get up from the table.  
The couple look around the club and notice the angry looks their getting from the other guests in the club as they walk towards the door.  
I told you we shouldn't have moved to this sinful town, the woman yells at the man as they walk towards the door.  
Well what was I supposed to do, Mr. Kiriakis asked me to transfer here, how did I know that this town was a den of iniquity, the man replies to his wife.

As the couple approach the door, the man sees a familiar face, he sees Victor Kiriakis and his wife Maggie by the door with disgusted looks on both their faces.  
Mr. Kiriakis, the man says nervously as he and his wife approach him and Maggie.  
Victor levels a cold eye on the man.  
Well Westerly in case you're not aware, SONNY KIRIAKIS and his HUSBAND WILL happen to be members of OUR FAMILY, if you can't stand to see two people in love showing their affection to one another, just because they happen to be both the same sex, because you and your wife are both HOMOPHOBIC then I recommend you get the hell out of Salem, Victor yells at him as he holds the door open for him and his wife.  
OH and Westerly one more thing, YOUR FIRED and don't expect a recommendation for your HOMOPHOBIC ASS, Victor adds as he closes the door.

After the couple leaves, everyone in Wilson's begins to clap and cheer.


	61. Chapter 61

At Wilson's.  
Well that was very unpleasant, Sonny tells Will, Paul and Tim.  
Yes it was, but I loved the way Victor handled it, Will tells Sonny.  
I did to babe, Sonny replies to Will.

Victor and Maggie walk over and join Sonny, Will, Paul and Tim.  
Thanks Uncle Vic, Sonny tells him.  
Yes thank you Victor, Will tells him.  
Paul and Tim also thank Victor.

I can't stand people like that, Victor replies to Sonny, Will, Paul and Tim looking at the door disgusted.  
Well it's over Victor, and you handled the situation perfectly, Maggie tells him as she kisses him.  
So how are you boys, Victor asks Paul and Tim trying to change the subject?  
Well Victor, we're fantastic, because we're going to have a baby, Paul announces to Victor and Maggie all excited.  
Paul, Tim congratulations, Victor and Maggie reply together.  
Maggie goes over and kisses both Tim and Paul on the cheek.  
Well we better get going, we have another fitness shoot tomorrow afternoon so we both need to get to bed early, Tim tells Victor, Will and Maggie as they leave.  
I'm so happy for those boys, Maggie tells Sonny and Will as she watches Paul and Tim leave the club.

Have you boys finished your Christmas shopping yet, there's only a week left, Maggie reminds Will and Sonny.  
I have one more gift to pick up for Ari tomorrow and then we're officially done, fortunately we already wrapped her other gifts already, we don't want the Twins and Jacob taking away Ari's Christmas, Will replies to Maggie.  
Will you boys be able to make it to the house on Christmas Eve, Victor asks Sonny and Will?  
We don't know yet Uncle Vic, we're going to try our best, but with the twins and Jacob we can't promise anything, we may not even make it to the Horton tree decorating this year, Sonny tells Victor.

How are the plans going on the new club, Victor asks Sonny?  
Great with the property EJ sold us we were able to get the finial permits to start construction, unfortunately the weather will probably delay us untill spring, Sonny replies to Victor.  
Are you boys still planning to extend Wilson's too, Victor asks Sonny and Will?  
Yes, the plans for that have also been approved, Sonny replies to Victor.

Victor's phone rings and he gets up and leaves the table to talk to whoever it is on the phone.  
Sonny watches his uncle and sees a angry look on his face so he decides to get up and check on him.  
Everything all right Uncle Vic, Sonny asks him?  
Yes that was just a small business matter, Victor tells Sonny.  
Victor thinks a moment and then stops Sonny so they can have a private conversation.

Sonny I wanted to talk to you about the Weston's, Victor tells him.  
What about them Uncle Vic, Sonny asks him curious?  
Make sure you and Will both continue to act like they're alive, it also wouldn't hurt for you to check in with Rafe or Roman for any new information on their whereabouts, Victor tells Sonny.  
OK Uncle Vic, I know Will already asked Rafe about them when Rafe came to the Hospital to see the twins, so I'll wait a week or so to ask him again, Sonny tells him.  
Good, Victor replies.

When Sonny and Victor return to the table the see Will showing Maggie and their waitress pictures of the twins.

A few days later.  
OK babe this is it, the twins come home tomorrow, lets make a finial check that we have everything we need for the twins and Jacob ready, Sonny tells Will.  
Well Sonny for starters we have enough diapers to last for several weeks thanks to your mom, we also have plenty of formula and bottles and two warmers, all the baby cloths are freshly washed and in their room, we have your new SUV and mine already fitted with four car seats, and Gabi made sure we have plenty of food in the house, were all set, Will tells him as he messages Sonny's shoulders.

When are Lucas and my mom moving in, Sony asks Will?  
In the morning, I have the guest room all ready for them, and the bathroom to, Will replies to Sonny.  
I guess were ready then babe, Sonny replies to Will.

I can't wait to have all the kids under one roof babe, Sonny tells Will excited.  
I know, Will replies to Sonny.  
Speaking of babies' sounds like Jacob is awake, Sonny tells Will heading for the stairs.

Will's phone rings.  
Hello Jake, NO, NO I can't, NO I told you the twins were born early and are coming home tomorrow, NO I can't just leave them with Sonny, Jake look I'm tired of this argument, you work for Me not the other way around, NO, look your job is to follow my instructions, yes I know you know your job, difficult, Jake I've had it with you, No you're fired, good bye Jake, Will yells into his phone as he hangs up.  
Sonny comes downstairs carrying Jacob and looks at his very angry husband.  
Let me guess Jake wanted you to do another book tour, Sonny asks Will ?  
Yes and he was being a pain in the ass so I fired him, Will tells Sonny.

The front door bell rings and Will answers it.  
Mr Horton, you received this package from Mr Kiriakis and this one from Mr DiMera, one of the security guards tells him.  
Thank you, Will replies taking it from the security guard.  
Will opens the packets.  
Sonny we got the background checks results from EJ and Victor, Will tells him.  
Sonny puts Jacob down in his playpen and looks over the reports with Will.

I think Elena Robins is the best choice of the two, Sonny tells Will.  
I agree, Will replies to Sonny giving him a kiss.  
Sonny gets out his phone and calls Elena and offers her the job.

Elena said she could start the first of the year, Sonny tells Will.  
Great and did she agreed to live here, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes, I told her room and board are included in the package and she accepted the salary and benefits we offered her, Sonny tells Will.  
You know Sonny, this is our last night free day before the babies come home tomorrow, we should make the most of it, Will tells him.'

Mr. Kiriakis - Horton just what did you have in mind, Sonny asks Will trying to sound clueless?  
Well for starters Jacob is asleep and Ari is out with Gabi for the day, we could go into my office and I could give you a early special gift for Christmas, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny grabs Wills hand and playfully pulls him towards his office.

The following day outside the Hospital.  
OK Sonny I have Ryan in his seat, Will tells him.  
Vicky is secure in hers to babe, were ready to take the twins home, Sonny tells Will giving him a kiss.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Lucas did Will text you yet, Adrienne asks Lucas all excited?  
Yes they just left the hospital, they should be home soon, Lucas replies to Adrienne.  
Jacob did you here that your brother and sister are on their way home, Adrienne tells him.

Where's Ari, Lucas asks Adrienne?  
Gabi and JJ are keeping her busy next door until after the babies arrive home, Adrienne tells Lucas.  
She's more excited about about the twins then about Christmas, Lucas comments to Adrienne.

She's going to be as wonderful a big sister as wonderful as Will is a big brother, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
I know she will, Adrienne replies with a smile.  
That's one thing I've always loved about Will, his love for his brother and sisters, Adrienne tells Lucas.  
That's one thing that worried me the most when Will came out, I was afraid he would never have the family he always said he wanted, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
Sonny always had the same dream too, Adrienne tells Lucas.

Did Will tell you Sonny wants him to father another child to complete their family, Adrienne asks Lucas?  
Yes he did Adrienne, I was so relieved when he said he talked Sonny into waiting a year to do it, Lucas replies.

The door bell rings and Lucas answers it.  
Sami, EJ welcome, Lucas says as he lets them in.  
So when are they getting home with my new grandchildren, Sami asks Lucas?  
Relax Samantha, I'm sure William and Jackson will have the twins home soon, EJ tells her.  
Adrienne gives Sami a dirty look.  
I'm their grandma, you're just SAMI, Adrienne thinks annoyed.  
The door bell rings again and this time its Justin.

20 minutes later everyone hears the sound of Sonny's SUV pulling into the driveway.  
Finally, Sami says out-loud.  
This time Adrienne is joined by Lucas and EJ also giving Sami dirty looks.  
Vicky, Ryan welcome home, Adrienne, Lucas, Sami and EJ say as Sonny and Will carry them in.  
Jacob meet your brother and sister, Lucas tells him as he holds him in his arms.

Welcome home babies, Ari says excited as she runs into the room.  
Sonny and Will sit on the couch and Ari sits in between them so she can see her brother and sister up close.  
Ari holds her hands near Vicky and Ryan and they both grab her fingers with their hands.

Look papa, daddy they're holding my fingers in their hands, Ari happily tells them.  
Adrienne cries at the happy scene and Lucas takes a picture.  
That's because they both know you're their big sister, Sonny tells Ari.


	62. Chapter 62

Welcome home babies, Ari says excited as she runs into the room.  
Sonny and Will sit on the couch and Ari sits in between them so she can see her new brother and sister up close.  
Ari holds her hands near Vicky and Ryan and they both grab her fingers with their hands.

Look papa, daddy they're holding my fingers in their little hands, Ari happily tells Sonny and Will.  
Adrienne cries at the happy scene and Lucas takes a picture.  
That's because they both know you're their big sister, Sonny tells Ari.  
Ari smiles.

Well boys I bet the twins would like to take their nap now, Adrienne tells Sonny and Will.  
Come on mom, we want to hold them a little longer, Sonny replies in protest to Adrienne.  
Nope, its nap time for them, Adrienne tells Sonny and Will.  
OK, Mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne.

In the nursery.  
Well Vicky, Ryan this is your new room, Sonny tells them.  
And papa and I are just next-door if you need us, Will tells them.  
Jacob you need to look after your little brother and sister OK, Sonny tells him as he kisses him.  
Ari comes into the room and pulls on Sonny's shirt sleeve.  
Papa, grandma told me to tell you and daddy that dinner is ready and that you should let the babies sleep, Ari tells Sonny and Will.

How soon till the new nanny starts, Will asks Sonny laughing as they walk down the stairs.  
I heard that, Adrienne calls up to Will.  
Better watch out babe, my mom might send you to your room without supper, Sonny tells Will in a teasing voice.  
OK if you get to go with me, Will replies to Sonny as he pinches Sonny's butt.

Christmas Eve.  
Sonny, you, Will, Ari and Jacob are going to the Horton tree decorating party and that's finial, Adrienne tells him.  
And then afterwards your all going to your Uncles for Christmas Eve dinner, your mom and I will take care of the twins SO GO, Lucas tells Sonny  
Mom don't you and Lucas have somewhere you want to go to celebrate Christmas Eve, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
Nope, we plan to spend the next few hours of Christmas eve alone with our grandchildren, so go and try to have a good time and that goes for Will too, and no calling here ever 10 minutes to check up on the twins you got that, Adrienne tells Sonny in a motherly tone.  
OK mom, OK, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Merry Christmas Eve mom, Sonny says as he kisses her cheek.  
And thanks, Sonny adds.

Sonny and Will get dressed and then dress Jacob up in one of them many Christmas outfits they have been given for him.  
Sonny and Will then pick up Gabi and Ari and drive over to the Horton house.  
Is JJ already at his mom's, Will asks Gabi?  
Yes he left a few hours ago to help her with finial preparations, Gabi replies.  
Just be careful, JJ said something about putting up a lot of mistletoe this year, Will warns her.  
He already put it everywhere in our house especially over our bed, Gabi tells Will with a smirk.  
JJ loves to kiss mommy, like papa loves to kiss daddy, Ari says giggling.  
Everyone laughs.

Merry Christmas, Jennifer says as they enter the Horton home.  
Everyone gathers around Jacob and Ari, Gabi goes over to stand next to JJ and they kiss under the mistletoe, Sonny and Will kiss under more mistletoe as well, and Ari giggles again.  
Soon the annual Horton party is underway and the Christmas balls start going up on the Horton Christmas tree.  
Will places his ball and Sonny puts his next to Will's, then they help Ari hang hers and then Jacobs, Victoria's and Ryan's since it's her job as their big sister.  
JJ and Gabi hang their ornaments on the tree next.  
Just think next year well be hanging our babies ball as well, JJ tells Gabi as he kisses her.  
Abigail and Chad are next and hang their ornaments and of course one for their son.  
Soon the Horton Christmas tree is completely decorated with all the family ornaments and the Horton Family all look at the tree and remember the members of their family that are no longer with them in body, but are with them in spirit, especially on Christmas eve.

After leaving the Horton house, Will and Sonny go to the Kiriakis Mansion next to have dinner.  
Merry Christmas Uncle Vic, Aunt Maggie, Sonny says as they enter the house.  
Merry Christmas boys, Maggie says as she takes Jacob from Sonny.

Everyone except Will goes into the living room, Will pulls out his phone and calls his dad.  
Dad how're they doing, Will asks Lucas?  
About the same as they were 20 minutes ago when you last called Will, Lucas replies sounding a little annoyed.  
Sorry dad, I just worry about them that's all, and Sonny and I feel guilty leaving them with you two on Christmas eve, Will tells Lucas.  
Well Don't be Will, Adrienne and I are with them and this is exactly where we wanted to be tonight, so go have a good time, and no more calls, Lucas tells his son.  
OK dad, Will replies to Lucas as he hangs up.

Will joins everyone in the living room.  
So are the twins OK Will, Victor asks him?  
Yes, Will replies.

So how many times have you called home so far babe, Sonny asks Will?  
OK, OK I get it, my dad already yelled at me, I don't need to hear it from my husband to, Will replies siting down next to him.  
Everyone laughs.

Don't worry babe, Brady had to almost sit on me to keep me from call home too, Sonny tells Will.  
OH so I'm not the only one, Will replies to Sonny as he playfully hits him on the arm.  
Did you really think I needed to go to the bathroom that much tonight babe, Sonny asks Will laughing?  
The rest of the evening spent at the Kiriakis mansion is a very happy one, and Will and Sonny refrain from calling home again.

Later that night at Will and Sonny's  
Sonny, I'm going to put Ari to bed, she's exhausted, Will tells him.  
She should be after opening that mountain of presents Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie gave her, Sonny replies as he kisses her good night before Will carries her upstairs.  
Sonny, Will, JJ and Gabi all place Ari's gifts under the tree, and Sonny gobbles down Santa's cookies and drinks his milk.

No special Christmas eve gift for you Sonny, Will says after seeing Sonny eat the cookies and drink the milk Ari put out for Santa.  
Sonny puts on a Santa hat and gives Will a sad puppy dog face.  
OK, OK Sonny I'll give you the special gift, Will tells him as he kisses him passionately.

JJ looks at Gabi confused.  
Special gift, JJ asks Gabi curious.  
Like what I did for you this morning JJ, Gabi replies.  
OK now I get it JJ replies raising his eyebrows.

Christmas morning.  
Ari wakes up Will, Sonny, Gabi and JJ and tells them Santa Clause came.  
Sonny takes Ari's hand and they walk downstairs.  
Ari runs to the Christmas tree to see how many gifts Santa left for all of them.  
Papa look Santa brought you and Daddy gifts too, he must know your the bestis daddy's in the world, and look mommy and JJ got them too, Ari tells Sonny all excited.  
Sonny looks at Ari and smiles remembering when he was a kid on Christmas morning.  
OK Ari you know the rules on Christmas morning, first we have a family breakfast and then we open the presents, Sonny tells her.  
OK papa, Ari replies as she follows him into the kitchen.

Adrienne and Lucas come downstairs first each holding a baby, then Will comes downstairs with Jacob.  
Sonny that coffee smells good, Lucas tells him as they enter the kitchen.  
Adrienne warms the baby's bottles so the twins and Jacob can be fed, mean while Sonny and Will start making breakfast.  
Ari go next door and tell Mommy and JJ that breakfast is almost ready, Sonny tells her.  
OK papa, Ari replies.

Gabi, JJ and Ari are all soon seated at the breakfast table along with Lucas, Adrienne and Sonny.  
Will then serves them pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon, Juice, coffee and milk of course for Ari, and then joins them at the table.  
Daddy can we open presents now, Ari asks him after they all finish eating.  
Yes we can, Will replies to her.  
Sonny takes Ari's hand and Will, Adrienne and Lucas carry the babies into the living room.

Sonny and Lucas make sure the camera they set up in the room is ready to shoot video of their Christmas morning.  
OK who's turn is it to playing Santa this year, Adrienne asks everyone.  
It's mine, Will replies handing Jacob to Sonny.

Ari these are for you from Santa, Will tells her.  
Ari sits on the floor and starts to rip open her presents.  
Daddy look I got a dolly, Ari says hugging it.  
She's pretty Ari, what are you going to name her, Adrienne asks her?  
Sarah, Ari replies to Adrienne.

Ari opens all her presents and she and Lucas sit on the floor and play with them.  
Babe, I think Jacob needs to be changed, Sonny tells Will.  
I know so does Ryan, Will replies.

Sonny and Will carry the babies into Will's office which they have set up as a temporary changing station for them.  
Adrienne soon joins them with Vicky.  
There we are Ryan your in a nice dry diaper, Sonny tells him.  
Aren't they beautiful, Will asks Sonny looking at their kids?  
Yes they are babe, yes they are, Sonny replies to Will as he looks at the babies.  
Sonny and Will kiss.  
I love seeing you two do that, Adrienne tells Sonny and Will.

Gabi meanwhile goes into the kitchen.  
Will, I'm going to put the turkeys in the oven, Gabi calls to him.  
Great thanks Gabi, Will calls back to her.

Back in the living room  
Grandma can you help me with my doll house please, Ari asks Adrienne?  
Sure Ari, Adrienne replies as she sits on the floor.

Sonny meanwhile brings out cookies and coffee for everyone to enjoy.  
Are the twins down for their nap, Adrienne asks Sonny?  
Yes they are, so is Jacob, and it'll be your turn soon Ari, Sonny tells her.  
OK papa, Ari replies to Sonny while still playing with her doll house.

Sonny looks around the room and notices his dad is there.  
Dad Merry Christmas, Sonny says to Justin giving him a big hug.  
When did you get here, Sonny asks his Justin?  
A few minutes ago while you, Will and your mom were changing my grand kids, Justin replies to Sonny.  
OH and I have this for you and Will and these for Ari, Justin tells Sonny.  
Justin also hands Lucas and Adrienne a gift and places one for Gabi and JJ under the tree.

And just where is that husband of yours Sonny, in the kitchen I bet, Justin says to Sonny in a joking tone?  
Of course he is dad, he just went in there to put in a ham and to check on the turkeys Gabi already put in the oven for dinner, Sonny replies.  
Will is determined that we all get fat, Adrienne tells everyone in the living room.  
I heard that Adrienne, Will says as he comes into the room.  
Will you spend too much time in the kitchen on holidays, Adrienne tells him.  
What can I say I like to cook, and that's what the holidays are for, spending time with family and over eating, Will replies to Adrienne chuckling.

One of the babies starts to cry in the office and Will runs to check on them.  
That sounded like Jacob, babe is he all right, Sonny asks Will when he returns a few minutes later?  
He is he just needed another diaper change, Will replies to Sonny.

See Lucas, I told you babies go thru a lot of diapers, Adrienne remarks to Lucas.  
OK, OK you were right, Lucas replies as he kisses Adrienne.

Babe are Tim and Paul still coming over for Christmas dinner, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes actually they should be here soon along with Grandma Marlena and John, Will replies to Sonny.

So is it true that Paul and Tim are going to be dads, Justin asks Sonny?  
Yes it is dad, they found out a few days ago, Sonny replies.  
Wow they must be so excited, Lucas says to everyone.  
Have they told Tory or Paul's grandfather yet, Lucas asks Sonny?  
I don't think so Lucas, I know they're going to visit them, so I assume they're waiting to tell them in person, Sonny replies as he eats a cookie.

The doorbell rings and Victor and Maggie arrive carrying gifts.  
Uncle Vic what did you and Aunt Maggie do stop to buy Ari more gifts since last night, Sonny asks him laughing?  
Those were Christmas Eve presents, these are Christmas day presents, Maggie replies to Sonny.

Paul and Tim arrive a few minutes later.  
Paul, Tim congratulations, Adrienne tells them as she kisses both of them on the cheek.  
Thanks Adrienne, Paul replies.  
Paul and Tim mingle around the room accepting everyone's congratulations.

Later.  
Sonny and Will take Tim and Paul into Will's Office to show off their twins and Jacob.  
Just think Paul were going to have a baby of our own someday real soon, Tim tells him as he kisses him.

Well then papa's to be I think we need to start your baby 101 training, Vicky needs a diaper change, Sonny tells Paul and Tim.  
Can I do it, Paul asks Sonny and Tim?  
Sure, Sonny replies to Paul.

Meanwhile Marlena and John arrive at the house for dinner.


	63. Chapter 63

Babe that was some dinner you cooked tonight, Sonny tells Will as they get ready for bed.  
Thanks Sonny, everyone seemed to have a great time tonight, even Victor, I was sure he was going to blow his stack a few times tonight, but he kept his cool, Will tells Sonny surprised.  
It was probably because Aunt Maggie was sitting right next to him that he didn't, I know she asked him to be on his best behavior since he was a guest in our house, Sonny replies to Will.  
Remind me to send her some flowers as a thank you, Will replies to Sonny laughing.  
Now if she could only get to act like that at their house, Will adds still laughing.  
Now that would be something babe, Sonny replies to Will laughing.  
Sonny and Will kiss but it's interrupted when Sonny hears first Vicky cry, then Ryan and Jacob as well.  
OK babe it's a three baby alarm , Sonny tells Will as he jumps out of bed.  
Lets go, Will replies taking Sonny's hand.

Will and Sonny, who are both shirtless run into the nursery and they check each of the babies.  
Well we have two soiled diapers and one baby woken up by the other two, Sonny tells Will after they check all three babies.  
Alright papa you get Jacob and I'll take Ryan, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny and Will clean and change Ryan and Jacob into new diapers, Sonny stops and looks at Vicky a moment.  
I wonder how soon Vicky will soil her diaper, Sonny asks Will?  
Probably right after we leave the room after getting the babies back to sleep, Will replies chuckling.

After the diaper changes Sonny sits in one of the rockers with Jacob and asks Will to give him Vicky as well, Will takes Ryan into his arms and pulls another rocker close to Sonny and the other babies.  
Sonny holds both his babies while Will holds his and they gently rock them as he sings to all three of them to back to sleep, and then Will puts two of them back into their cribs, and then Sonny puts the third one into his crib.

Sonny and Will leave the nursery quietly hand in hand.  
Sonny what happened to my dad and your mom, Will asks Sonny out in the hall?  
Well my guess is they're doing what we wanted to do babe, Sonny replies to Will chuckling.  
Well after all the help they have given us they deserve a baby free night, Will replies to Sonny.  
So maybe we should take advantage of the short quiet time babe, Sonny suggests to Will smirking.  
And what did you have in mind Sonny Kiriakis, Will asks him?  
Well babe I never gave you my special present last night, so I owe you one, Sonny replies raising both eyebrows at Will.  
Lets go, Will replies to Sonny as he grabs his hand and leads him back to their bedroom all excited.

Soon after Sonny finishes Will special present Vicky cries followed by Ryan and Jacob.  
Will pulls on his pajama bottoms and he and Sonny return to the nursery.  
The three babies cry several times through the night and Will and Sonny are exhausted.

The following day at Wilson's  
Sonny how are the twins, a waitress asks him as he enters the club to check the books?  
Great, Sonny replies as goes into the office.  
You know Sonny, everything is on the computer, there's really no reason for you to come down here to get the books, you could just pull it up at home, the manager tells him.  
Oh I couldn't access them from home so I told Will I had to come and look at them here, Sonny tells the manager.

Sonny picks up the books and walks over to the couch and lays down on it with them and then falls asleep.  
What's with Sonny lying there on the couch sleeping while holding the books, a waitress who was bringing him coffee asks the club manager?  
Well that's simple Sonny and Will are the father's of three babies, Sonny must have came here to catch a quiet nap, the club manager tells the waitress laughing as they close the door to the office.  
Do you think Will knows why his husband really came here, the waitress asks the manager as the approach the bar.  
No, and we don't know a thing about what he did here, got that, the manager asks the waitress?  
Got it, the waitress replies to the manager.  
Will is going to be so pissed the manager thinks as she returns to her duties.

At Will and Sonny's  
Hmm well, well, well Mr Horton – Kiriakis, the inventory and sales figures are showing up on the computer after all, you lied to me, Will says after pulling them up on Sonny's computer.  
Will where's Sonny, Adrienne asks him as she gets ready to leave?  
Well your son decided to lie and claim the computer link to Wilson's was down and that he needed to review the sales figures and inventory, so he went to Wilson's to check on them, Will replies to Adrienne.  
I bet he's really taking a nap there, Will adds annoyed.  
Will, Sonny wouldn't do that Adrienne replies trying not to laugh.

Me thinks some punishment is in order for a certain Horton – Kiriakis, Will tells Adrienne.  
Oh boy someone is in trouble, Gabi tells JJ after they hear Will and Adrienne talking in the kitchen.  
Think we should warn Sonny the gig is up, Gabi asks JJ?  
NOPE, JJ replies to Gabi laughing.  
Adrienne, Lucas, Gabi, JJ and Ari all leave the house for there scheduled outings that Sonny knew about, after Will assures them that Sonny promised he would be back quickly before he left.

Six hours later at Will and Sonny's.  
Adrienne and Lucas return and find a very tired and frazzled Will all alone with the three babies.  
Will, Sonny never came home, Adrienne asks him?  
Nope, Will replies.  
Maybe something happened to him, Lucas suggests to Will.

NO he was sleeping at Wilson's with his cell turned off, the wait staff didn't know he was in there apparently, Rose woke him up a few minutes ago, Will tells Lucas pissed.  
Sonny walks in to the house and see's Will face.  
Mr. Jackson Horton – Kiriakis where have you been, Will asks Sonny sounding very annoyed?  
I'm sorry babe I fell asleep at the club while going over the books, Sonny replies with a my bad type of look on his face.

Oh you just fell asleep sitting at your desk, Will asks Sonny?  
Um yes, Yes I did babe, Sonny quickly replies to Will.  
Then would you mind explaining to me why Rose said you were sleeping on the couch the hole time, Will asks Sonny sounding very angry?Sonny you left Will all alone for 6 hours with three babies, didn't you remember we were all going out for the day, Lucas asks him showing him the baby scheduled?  
I forgot, Sonny replies to Lucas.  
You forgot, Adrienne says annoyed to Sonny.  
Sonny how could you, Adrienne asks her son.

I'm sorry, Will, I forgot, I just meant to close my eyes for a few minutes, Sonny tells Will in his defense.  
So first you lied to me about the computer being down so you could leave the house in the first place, and then you lied to me telling me you were quickly going to go over the books and be BACK, BEFORE everyone left the house for the day as YOU knew they were scheduled to do, then you lie to MY FACE about what you REALLY DID and why you really went there to begin with, Will replies to Sonny sounding very annoyed.

Someone is in deep trouble, Lucas tells Adrienne as they quickly leave the room.  
Sorry babe, but after last night I was exhausted, Sonny replies to Will giving him a peck on the lips.  
Sonny, I am even more tired then you are, I cooked all day yesterday for our Christmas guests, and then I cleaned up afterward, then we were up taking care of our babies most of the night, and then you left me all alone for SIX hours with the 3 babies, Will replies to Sonny still sounding very, very annoyed.

Will, I'm so sorry, I just forgot they were all going out today, I'm really so sorry babe, I thought after we gave my mom and your dad the night off from baby duty that they were going to be here all day, I don't know how I forgot they weren't, I'm REALLY so sorry Will, Sonny replies trying to hug his husband.

Sonny realizes he screwed up bad and thinks a moment.  
Babe look why don't you go to the hotel for the night and I'll take care of the kids, Sonny suggests to Will?  
Will thinks a moment.  
You know what Sonny, since I KNOW YOUR MOM AND MY DAD WILL BE HERE ALL NIGHT, I think I will, Will replies as he leaves the house.

Adrienne and Lucas enter the room.  
Will left, Adrienne asks Sonny?  
Yes he's spending the night at the hotel, how could I have screwed up like this, I completely forgot you, Lucas, Gabi and JJ weren't going to be home today, Sonny tells Adrienne and Lucas.  
Relax Sonny, Will's not really that mad at you, just sleep deprived, Adrienne replies to him.  
At least I hope he's not, Adrienne thinks.

A while later.  
Lucas its Tim listen Paul and I just wanted you guys to know Will is here asleep in our guest room, we're leaving now for the airport, so someone should wake come over sometime tomorrow morning to wake him up, but I wouldn't try to until at least 10:00, he looks beyond exhausted, Tim tells Lucas.  
What happened, Will hardly said two words, but he looked really pissed, Tim asks Lucas?  
Yeah Tim, well Sonny crewed up today and went to the club to take a nap completely forgetting we all were going to be out for the day.  
So he had all three babies all day, no wonder he's so pissed, Tim replies chuckling.  
I bet Sonny will be in the dog house for a while, Tim adds.

Well anyway Will and Sonny have our keys so if they need to get away from the babies or you do, feel free to use our guest room while were gone, Tim tells Lucas.  
Thanks Tim have a great trip, Lucas replies as she hangs up the phone.

Lucas calls to Sonny.  
Sonny, Will is at Tim and Paul's sleeping in their guestroom, I would not advise waking him tomorrow until at least 10 am tomorrow if I were you, Lucas tells Sonny.  
Don't worry Lucas, after my screw up, Will can sleep as long as he likes, Sonny replies.

At the Airport.  
Paul did you remember the gifts for your mom and grandfather, Tim asks him?  
Yes there in one of the suitcases, Paul replies to Tim as he gives him a kiss.  
Paul and Tim hear an announcement that their plane is now boarding.  
Well that's our flight Paul, Tim tells his husband.

On the plane.  
So what exactly did Sonny due to piss off Will so much, Paul asks Tim?  
Sonny went to the club and took a very long nap forgetting no one else was scheduled to be home with Will and the three babies, Tim replies to Paul as they take their seats.  
I wouldn't want to be Sonny right now Tim, Paul tells his husband as he kisses him.  
Neither would I, Tim replies.

At the DiMera mansion.  
Well the kids had a fun Christmas, EJ tells Sami.  
Yes they did EJ, Sami replies.  
What about you Samantha did you have fun Christmas, EJ asks her as he kisses her?  
Well I think I had more fun Christmas night, Sami replies kissing EJ back.  
Well I think we should have a encore tonight then, EJ tells Sami as he leads her up to their room.

At the Salem PD.  
Really, he forgot that you were all going to be out for the day, and he left Will alone for 6 hours with the 3 babies, Rafe replies to JJ after JJ told him what happened at Horton – Kiriakis home that day.  
Will is definitely exhausted and annoyed with Sonny right not, he's even getting some sleep at Tim and Paul's tonight, JJ tells Rafe with a chuckle.  
I hope Will remembered to take a bodyguard with him, since Clyde Weston is still out there, Rafe comments to JJ.  
Don't worry he did, JJ replies to Rafe.

Still no word on where the Weston's plane went, JJ asks Rafe?  
No, Rafe replies frustrated to JJ.  
You know Rafe I still wish we knew for sure that the Weston's are really alive, I hate to say this as a cop but in truth I really hoped that Victor or EJ had, really had them killed, JJ tells him.

If they did, I wish they would find a way to let us know that they're dead, Rafe replies to JJ.  
I know, JJ replies to Rafe.  
If Victor or EJ did kill them, then they did a great public service, Rafe thinks as he walks away from JJ. 

At Will and Sonny the following day.  
Will returns well rested and less angry with Sonny, as he walks into the living room he sees red roses all over the room and a great big I'm sorry sign hanging over the mantle.  
Sorry babe, sorry I screwed up yesterday, Sonny says coming out of the kitchen with his shoulders slumped down.  
Come here Sonny Kiriakis, Will replies to Sonny planting a very passionate kiss on his lips.  
Apology accepted, but DON'T do it again Sonny, and I expect a few of your very special presents as well, Will tells Sonny with another kiss.  
You got it babe, Sonny replies to Will.


	64. Chapter 64

Hey dad, have you seen Sonny this morning, Will asks him outside the nursery?  
Yes he's downstairs in his office going over the sales figures from both clubs, then he's going down to the playroom with Ari for a while, he doesn't want her to feel neglected because of the twins, Lucas tells Will chuckling.  
Will laughs.  
Just so long as he's not sleeping somewhere again, Will replies.  
Will why don't you take Jacob downstairs and join them, you mom and I can take care of the twins up here, Lucas tells his son.  
Thanks dad, Will replies as he goes into the nursery and picks Jacob up from his crib.  
Come on Jacob, lets go see what your papa and big sister are up to, Will tells him.

Outside the playroom Will listens to how happy Sonny and Ari are playing together.  
Hey babe, hi little man, Sonny says to Will and Jacob.  
Hi daddy, Jacob, Ari says from the swing.  
Will your dad and my mom want us to go to Uncle Vic's New Years Eve party tomorrow night, Sonny tells Will as he pushes Ari on the swing.  
Sonny shouldn't they be the ones to go out to celebrate New Years, I mean they let us go out on Christmas eve after all, it's only fair that they go out tomorrow. Will tells Sonny.  
Babe I already had that argument with my mom and your dad this morning over coffee, Sonny tells Will.  
But its not fair, Will replies to Sonny.

We need to put our foot down on this Sonny, your mom and my dad deserve a life outside of being grandparents, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe I used that argument on them already and they said NO to it, Sonny tells Will.  
Well then we should just refuse to go out too, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny is cut off by his Adrienne before he can say a word.  
You boys are going out tomorrow night, end of discussion Will, Sonny, Adrienne tells them as she enters the playroom.  
Boys your dad and I want to spend time with the grand-kids alone, Justin already is taking Ari for the night so we can take care of the babies, so we expect you and Sonny to go out and have some fun, we also booked you boys a room at the Hotel for the night, Adrienne tells Will and Sonny.

Mom you didn't have to do that, Sonny says in protest.  
We wanted to Sonny, you and Will deserve more then a quickie between baby cries, Adrienne replies to Sonny trying to make both men blush.  
Both Sonny and Will's faces turn red.  
And Sonny you owe your husband some presents after bailing out on him a few days ago, Adrienne adds chuckling.  
Sonny and Will's faces are now bright red from embarrassment.

Papa what present do you owe daddy, Ari asks him scratching her head?  
Kisses Ari, I owe daddy lots of kisses, Sonny quickly replies giving his mother look.  
Adrienne's face turns red now at her slip up in front of Ari.  
Adrienne gives Sonny a sorry look.

The babies start crying and Adrienne goes back upstairs to check on them.  
So Ari, are you excited to be spending News Year Eve with grandpa Justin, Sonny asks her?  
Yes papa, he said he'd play games with me, Ari replies as she goes down the slide by her self.  
Just promise papa that you won't try and hide behind his couch again if you play hide and seek, last time grandpa was getting upset when he couldn't find you sweetie, Sonny tells Ari.  
OK papa, I won't, Ari replies to Sonny.  
You don't have to worry about that Sonny, after the panic he felt last time I doubt your dad will ever play hide and seek with Ari again, Will tells Sonny chuckling.

At JJ and Gabi's.  
Gabi do you want to go tomorrow night to Victor's News year eve party, JJ asks her in the kitchen while washing a plate.  
Yes and I bought a new dress to wear, with my figure rapidity expanding none of the dresses I own fit me anymore, Gabi replies drying the plate.  
I think you look beautiful Gabi, JJ tells Gabi as he passionately kisses her.  
I love you so much Gabi, JJ tells his wife.  
I love you to, Gabi replies to JJ.

Well, I'd better go check on my tux then, JJ tells Gabi.  
Sonny picked it up with his and Will's tuxes yesterday from the cleaners, Gabi tells JJ.

At the Salem PD.  
Roman, the FBI just called, they have a lead on the search for the Weston's plane, apparently a navy ship picked up debris from the same model plane they escaped in, Rafe tells Roman.  
So their plane might have crashed when it disappeared from radar, Roman replies to Rafe.  
Hopefully it did, but so far no bodies have been found, just parts of the plane, Rafe tells Roman.  
The FBI thinks the Weston's have to be dead, Rafe tells Roman.  
Well lets hope they are, Roman replies to Rafe.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Is everything ready for tomorrow night, Victor asks Maggie as she enters the living room?  
Yes, and Sonny just called to say that he, Will, Gabi and JJ will all be here for the party, Maggie tells Victor.  
Great, Victor replies to Maggie excited.

At the DiMera mansion.  
EJ, I'm going over to Will's to see my new grand-babies, come with me, Sami asks him?  
All right Samantha just let me make one phone call before we leave, EJ replies.  
Sami leaves the room to get ready to go to Will's and EJ makes his call.  
Victor, I took care of it, yes they already found it, yes it's from the plane, no they'll think it crashed the day it disappeared off radar, no, bodies would have been to risky, they would have done DNA testing on them, yes it should satisfy them, yes all right, EJ says as he hangs up the phone.  
All right Samantha lets go see the twins, EJ tells Sami as he leaves the library and joins her in the hall.

The following afternoon.  
Sonny which color tie should we wear with our tuxes, the black or the red, Will asks him?  
The black ones babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sonny, I have no problem wearing a red tie, I haven't since last year, Will replies as he ties it around his neck.  
See, Will adds showing it to Sonny.

OK babe then the red ones, you know have I ever told you recently how proud I am of you Will, Sonny replies as he kisses him.  
Yes you have, but keep it up, you know how insecure I can be, Will replies kissing Sonny back.  
Babe the insecure you disappeared a long time ago, now you're my strong confident husband, Sonny replies to Will.  
Hey babe you know this red tie would really look great on you if you were shirtless or better still completely naked, Sonny suggests to Will while Will is still in his arms.  
Now that's something I would love to see, Sonny adds smirking.  
I'll make you a deal Sonny, tomorrow night in our hotel suite I'll wear just this tie, just for you, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him.  
But you have to wear something just for me, Will tells Sonny as he runs his hand down Sonny's muscular chest.  
DEAL babe, Sonny replies to Will raising his eyebrows.

Sonny and Will's kissing leads to them starting to pull of each others cloths when they hear Ryan cry.  
Will pulls back on his a shirt and Sonny's his.  
You know babe our kids are definitely killing our sex life, Sonny tells Will as they go into the nursery.  
It'll only last till they go to college Sonny, Will replies chuckling.

At the motel.  
Is everything ready a man asks several more men gathered in the room?  
Yes we all got jobs working at the Kiriakis Mansion for their News Years eve party, one man replies to the others.  
Just make sure that everyone on that list I gave you is accounted for, and make sure the accounts for the money transfers are all ready, if Victor Kiriakis wants his guest to live then the old bastard better caught up his money, the first man says to the others.

Later that day at the Salem PD.  
Rafe are you going to Victor's party, JJ asks him?  
Yes, Rafe replies to JJ.  
JJ do me a favor, make sure you have your gun with you, I know Victor has a lot of well to do people on his guest list, and he already has a lot of security, but just to be safe bring it along, Rafe tells JJ.  
Rafe are you expecting trouble tonight at Victor's, JJ asks him?  
No, but lets play it safe, Rafe replies to JJ.

Early that night at the Kiriakis mansion.  
Boss, Sonny Kiriakis and his %#$* husband will be here tonight, the man informs his boss.  
Good, they're just the leverage we made need to force the old bastard to give me what I want, the boss replies to his man.  
Boss they have lots of money too, so do the Weller's and several of the other guests attending this Kiriakis shin ding, the man tells his boss.  
No we concentrate on Victor Kiriakis money only, the boss tells his man.  
Make sure the men keep track of the #$ ^&% whereabouts tonight, the boss tells his man.  
OK, the man replies to his boss?  
That way we can kill them if he refuses to give us what we want, the boss thinks to himself.

At Will and Sonny's a while later.  
Babe are you almost ready, Sonny calls into the bathroom.  
Yes Sonny, OH and I packed our over night bag for the Hotel, I left it by the front door, Will replies.  
Think Victor will be upset if we leave right after midnight, Will asks Sonny?  
He'll understand that we need some alone time at the Hotel, Sonny replies to Will as he kisses him.  
So are you planning to asks JJ to dance this year, like you did last year, Will asks Sonny as he straightens his tie?  
Sure, if you can dance with Gabi it's only fair, I'll even let him lead this year, Sonny replies laughing to Will.

Just be careful, Gabi said Rafe asked JJ to take his gun along tonight, so if something pokes you while you're dancing with him, it's his gun and nothing else, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe, why is JJ bringing a gun to Uncle Vic's tonight, he and Rafe don't expect trouble do they, Sonny asks Will?  
Gabi didn't know why Rafe asked JJ to bring it, Will tells Sonny.  
You think I should bring mine, Sonny asks Will?  
No, Victor always has lots of security people around for his parties, besides we still have the personal bodyguards following us around, Will replies to Sonny.  
Besides I want something else to poke me tonight while we dance, Will tells Sonny smirking.


	65. Chapter 65

At Will and Sonny's a while later.  
Babe are you almost ready, Sonny calls into the bathroom to Will.  
Yes Sonny, OH and I packed our over night bag for the Hotel, I left it by the front door, Will replies.  
Think Victor will be upset if we leave right after midnight, Will asks Sonny?  
He'll understand that we need some alone time at the Hotel, Sonny replies to Will as he kisses him.  
So are you planning to asks JJ to dance this year, like you did last year, Will asks Sonny as he straightens his tie?  
Sure, if you can dance with Gabi it's only fair, I'll even let him lead this year, Sonny replies laughing to Will.

Just be careful, Gabi said Rafe asked JJ to take his gun along tonight, so if something pokes you while you're dancing with him, it's his gun and nothing else, Will tells Sonny chuckling.  
Babe, why is JJ bringing a gun to Uncle Vic's tonight, he and Rafe don't expect trouble do they, Sonny asks Will?  
Gabi didn't know why Rafe asked JJ to bring it tonight, Will tells Sonny.  
You think I should bring mine too, Sonny asks Will?  
No, Victor always has lots of security people around for his parties, besides we still have the personal bodyguards following us around, Will replies to Sonny.  
And besides I want something else to poke me tonight while we dance, Will tells Sonny smirking.  
Yeah I hope I feel something from you poking me tonight, both at the party and at the hotel babe, Sonny tells Will with a mischievous grin.  
Count on is Sonny, Will replies grabbing his butt.

In the living room of Will and Sonny's  
Sonny I put our bag in the car, are you ready to go yet, Will asks him from the front door?  
Coming babe, just had to get something, Sonny replies running towards the door.

At the Kiriakis News Year Eve party.  
Well is everything ready, the boss ( Mr Craton) asks one of his men?  
Yes everything is ready, all we need is Victor and the two # $%#* and we're ready, the man replies to his boss.  
Victor I have waited a long time for this, now you'll pay for ruining me, the boss thinks to himself.

Sonny and Will arrive and they start to dance together, so do JJ and Gabi.  
Now remember Sonny you promised that you'd let JJ lead tonight, Will reminds him loud enough for JJ to hear.  
Sonny you're like a brother to me and I love you man, but if you try and dance with me this year so help me I'll slug you, JJ playfully tells him.  
Will, Sonny, Gabi and JJ all laugh.

Well Sonny, Will Happy New Years Eve, Victor and Maggie saw as they approach them on the dance floor.

Hi uncle Vic, Aunt Maggie, Happy New Year to you both, Sonny says as he and Will greet them by kissing Maggie and shaking Victor's hand.  
So how are those beautiful babies of yours, Maggie asks Sonny and Will?  
Will pulls out his phone and shows Maggie the latest pictures of their kids.  
Victor and Sonny discuss the new club he and Will are building.  
Sonny, I'm so proud of you and Will, you have beautiful kids, successful careers and more importantly each other, Victor tells him.  
Thanks Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.

Maggie lets let these two dance, Victor tells Maggie leading her towards their other guests.  
Can I have this dance Mr Kiriakis, Will asks him?  
Yes Mr Horton, you may, Sonny replies kissing Will.

In a far corner of the room.  
Boss they're all together, should we make our move now, a man asks his boss?  
Not yet, some of the men are off the floor at the moment, the boss replies looking around the room.  
When Mr. Craton, the man asks his boss?  
Soon, get the missing men into their positions, Mr. Craton tells his man.

On the dance floor.  
Sonny and Will are dancing together when Will's phone rings.  
Adrienne is something wrong with the kids, Will asks moving to a quieter area of the dance floor with Sonny following him.  
He did, is he OK, no we'll be right home, Will replies.  
Sonny, we have to leave, my dad had a accident on the stairs, your mom thinks he broke something, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny and Will run out without telling anyone they're leaving and Mr Craton doesn't notice either.

At Will and Sonny's a few minutes later.  
Dad are you OK, Will asks running to him on the couch?  
Yeah I just feel like a damn idiot, Lucas replies to Will.  
What happened Sonny asks Lucas concerned looking at Lucas's swollen ankle.

Lucas gets a embarrassed look on his face, so does just what were you and Adrienne doing, Will asks Lucas?  
OK, look we were kissing standing on the bottom landing of the stairs, and one of the kids started to cry, and I turned around to head up the stairs, and well I slipped and came down hard on my right leg and twisted my ankle, Lucas tells Sonny.

So mom did you get hurt too, Sonny asks her?  
Sonny Kiriakis, we were NOT doing what your thinking when that happened, Adrienne tells her son playfully hitting him with a pillow.  
SONNY, Will says shocked to him.  
Sonny why would your mom and my dad use the stairs when we have a nice comfy couch they could do that on, Will says smirking.  
You two boys are so bad, Adrienne says hitting Will two with the pillow.

Lucas I'm taking you to the emergency room, I don't like how that ankle looks, Adrienne tells him.  
Yeah you're right, and it hurts like hell, Lucas replies to Adrienne.  
Boys can you help me get Lucas to my car and I'll take him to the hospital, Adrienne tells Sonny and Will.  
Will looks at his dad and wonders if he can even walk.  
Dad do you want us to carry you, Will asks Lucas looking towards Sonny?  
No just let me put my arms around both your shoulders, Lucas replies.  
After Lucas is safely in Adrienne's car, he and Adrienne leave for the hospital.

Well babe, New Years eve didn't turn out quite as planned, Sonny tells Will as they watch them drive away.  
So we can still dance right here at home Sonny, Will replies pulling Sonny close to him.  
Sonny and Will start to dance when one of the babies starts crying and Sonny runs up to check on them.

Will's phone rings and its Roman.  
Grandpa, Happy New Years, Will tells him in greeting.  
Will where are you and Sonny right now, are you still at Victor's, are you two OK, Roman asks his grandson?  
No grandpa we're at home Dad had a accident so we left why, Will asks him worried?

Will some men seized Victor and all his party guests, and apparently they're looking for you and Sonny at the party from what Rafe said at the scene, Roman tells Will.  
Oh god, why are they looking for us, Will asks Roman scared?  
Probably as leverage to use against Victor, it's no secret how he feels about you two, especially Sonny, Roman replies.  
Are you sure grandpa, Will asks Roman in disbelief that this is happening?  
Son, Rafe heard one of the men say they were looking for you two, the man, how do I say this, well he used a word to describe you that's Well its,... it definitely was referring to you and Sonny, Roman tells Will.  
Because were gay, and the only gay couple there tonight, I can guess the word the man used to describe us grandpa, Will replies to Roman.

Grandpa what can we do to help, Will asks Roman worried for everyone at the party?  
Just stay at home, one of my men has already alerted the security men at your house about what happened, so just stay put, OK, make sure Sonny remains calm, Roman tells Will.  
I'll do my best grandpa, but you know protective Sonny is about the people he loves, Will replies to Roman.  
Just keep him there Will, Roman replies.  
OK grandpa, but please let us know what's happening, Will tells him as they hang up.

Babe what's wrong Sonny asks Will as he comes downstairs.  
Whats happened, Sonny asks Will growing alarmed by the look on Will's face?  
Sonny some armed men have taken Victor and the rest of his guests hostage, and they apparently are looking for the two of us at the party, grandpa said they planned to uses us as leverage to force Victor to do something, Will explains to his husband quickly.

Sonny gets a shocked look on his face followed by a scared one.  
Babe has anyone been hurt, Sonny asks Will talking quickly as he heads toward the door?  
Will moves to block Sonny from leaving the house.  
Grandpa said not so far, Will replies to Sonny standing in front of the front door. 

Sonny reaches for the door knob, and Will puts his hands on both of Sonny's shoulders.  
Babe please, I'm going back their, I've got to back there, that's my family they're holding, Sonny tells Will as he tries open the door.  
Sonny NO, grandpa said we BOTH have to stay here, the men are looking for us, so it's safe to say they planned to harm us to get to Victor.  
Babe I have my gun and I can take care of myself, Sonny argues to Will.  
NO, Sonny NO. Will tells him taking the gun from him.  
Babe you don't understand, that's our family those men are holding, I have to help, Sonny replies to Will sobbing.

The babies start crying upstairs.  
Sonny right now our kids need us to be here with them, there's nothing you can for the rest of our family right now, come on lets go see whats going on upstairs, OK, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny doesn't move as Will heads up the stairs.  
Sonny come on it's all three of them crying, Will yells to him.

SONNY, Sonny Kiriakis where are you, Will calls out from the top of the stairs.  
Will hears a noise from outside the front of the house and runs to his and Sonny's bedroom and peers out.  
Dam it Sonny, I told you grandpa said to STAY HOME, Will says as he see's the security men stopping Sonny from leaving the property.  
Will runs to the nursery to check on the kids, wanting to also run and check on Sonny if he somehow could split in two.

Outside the house.  
Mr Kiriakis we have our orders direct from the police department, you and your husband are not allowed to leave the house right now, so please step back inside or else we'll have to escort you in, the lead security man tells Sonny.  
Sonny sizes the security man up.

Sonny starts to walk towards the house, but then turns suddenly and punches the security man in the face, the man is unfazed and puts Sonny in a head lock and they struggle, Sonny takes a punch to the face and the security man drags him back into the house.  
Well Sonny, that was quite a show you just put on, Will tells him coming downstairs with Vicky in his arms.

Will looks at his husbands face and sees his eye start to swell up.  
You'd better put some ice on your eye Sonny, Will tells him leading him towards the kitchen.  
Dam that guy was fast wasn't he, Will remarks to Sonny as he puts some ice in a dish cloth and hands it to Sonny.  
Shut up babe, if I wasn't cold I could have taken him, Sonny tells Will angry.

Sonny, grandpa only wants us to stay safe, the men are looking for us at the party according to Rafe, look Sonny everything will be all right, Will tells him.  
Sonny takes a deep breath.  
I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to tell you to shut up before, I was just angry and embarrassed, Sonny tells Will.  
I know that Sonny, I'm not angry with you for that, but I am for you risking your life when we have 4 kids that need both of us, Will tells Sonny.  
I'm sorry babe, you're right, it was stupid, Sonny replies to Will.

You know you kinda look all sexy with that shiner, Will tells him trying to lighten the mood.  
Sonny smiles at his husband.  
Babe, you always say I look sexy, Sonny tells Will.  
Hey can I help it, you're a very sexy, sexy man Sonny Kiriakis, Will tells him giving him a kiss.

Will's phone rings and its Adrienne.  
Will did you and Sonny hear about whats happening at the mansion, Adrienne asks him?  
Yes my grandpa called and told us already, Will replies to Adrienne.  
Make sure Sonny doesn't do something stupid like try to go there himself, Adrienne tells Will.

Sonny already tried to leave the house and the security men stopped him, Will replies.  
Was he hurt, Adrienne asks Will concerned remembering how big the security men are?  
Well he has a shiner and wounded pride, other then that he's fine, Will replies to Adrienne.

How's my dad, Will ask Adrienne.  
Well he broke his ankle, they're working on it right now, Adrienne tells Will.  
Ouch, Will replies to Adrienne.

How are the kids, Adrienne asks Will?  
Their doing OK, I have Vicky with me, and the other two are asleep in the nursery, Will replies to Adrienne.  
Well, I'll let you go then, I should be home in a few hours, I think they'll keep Lucas at least over night, Will please make sure Sonny doesn't do something stupid, Adrienne tells him.  
Don't worry, I took his gun away already, Will tells Adrienne.  
See you when you get home, give my dad our love, Will tells Adrienne as they hang up.

Well Ms Vicky lets get you back to bed, and then I can see where your papa is, Will tells Vicky.  
Will returns to the nursery and looks at the rocker he left his jacket on and notices it's been moved, he puts down Vicky in her crib and checks the pocket he put Sonny's gun in and finds it EMPTY.

Sonny, NO, Will says out loud.


	66. Chapter 66

It's News Years Eve in Salem and the old year is not ending well for many of it's residents, Will and Sonny were attending Victor and Maggie's New Years Eve party when they got called home due to Lucas having a accident and needing to go to the ER. Meanwhile at the party, armed men stand ready to seize Victor's guests, and in particular are looking for Sonny and Will to use as leverage against Victor.

At Sonny and Will's house.  
Adrienne calls Will and Sonny from her cell phone to update them on Lucas.  
How're the kids, Adrienne asks Will?  
Their doing OK, I have Vicky in my arms, and the other two are asleep in the nursery, Will replies to Adrienne.  
How's my dad, Will asks Adrienne?  
I think they'll keep Lucas at least over night since he had surgery,Adrienne replies to Will.

Will where is Sonny, Adrienne asks him knowing whats happening at the Kiriakis Mansion and knowing her son?  
He went upstairs to check on the babies, Will replies to Adrienne.  
Will please make sure Sonny doesn't do something stupid, like go to the Mansion, Adrienne tells him.  
Don't worry, I took his gun away already, Will tells Adrienne.  
Will gets nervous remembering he put Sonny's gun in his jacket pocket and he left the jacket in the nursery.

All right Will, kiss the kids for me, and I'll see you later, Adrienne tells him as they hang up.  
Well Ms Vicky lets get you back to bed, and then I can see where your papa is, Will tells Vicky.  
Will puts Vicky into her crib and then checks the other kids and then looks at the chair he left his jacket on and sees its on the floor now, he checks the pocket for Sonny's gun and finds it EMPTY.

Sonny, NO, Will says out loud sounding panicked.  
Will runs downstairs and outside and asks the head of their security if he saw Sonny, the man replies no and has a search the property for him.  
Will returns inside the house and cries, worried about Sonny and what he might do.

At the Kiriakis mansion.  
Sonny pulls out his gun as he works his way towards the house, he is very careful to avoid the police.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Mr Horton, your husband is not on the property, I'm afraid that means he went to the Kiriakis Mansion to play hero, the Security man tells Will.  
Sonny, Will thinks shaking his head with the look of fear on his face.  
Will pulls out his phone and tries to call Sonny, but it goes straight to voice mail.  
Will calls his grandfather (Roman).

Outside the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Grandpa, Sonny is gone and he took his gun, he might already be at the mansion by now, please stop him before he gets himself killed, Will begs Roman.  
Dam it, what is he thinking, Roman asks Rafe and Hope worried after filling them in about Sonny?  
He's a Kiriakis, he's thinking about his family, Rafe replies to Roman.  
Yes but he's forgetting he has a family that loves him and needs him at home, what about Will and their kids, what if he gets himself killed, Will would be devastated, and their kids will loose one of their fathers, Hope replies to Rafe.  
Look if he's here we'll find him, Rafe tells Hope and Roman running to start the search for Sonny.

Inside the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Mr Craton, there's no sign of either %^$*&, they must have left the party early, a man tells him in the kitchen.  
Dam it, all right then lets go to plan B, bring Victor's wife and grandson along with him to me, Mr Craton tells his man.

Victor, Maggie and Brady are brought to Mr Craton in the kitchen a few minutes later.  
Well, well, well Victor Kiriakis, I bet you never thought you would be seeing me again, Craton says holding a gun aimed at Maggie.  
Craton, whatever is going on is between us, let my family and the others go, Victor replies trying to get to Maggie.  
Victor you're in NO position to dictate anything, I call the shots, Craton replies angrily.

Craton you are a stupid man, you were stupid years ago and you're still now, Victor tells him.  
I warn you Victor, if you don't give me back everything you stole from me, I'll kill first your wife and then your grandson, Craton tells him holding a gun to Maggie's head.  
Victor looks over Craton's shoulder and sees one of his own men standing behind him, Brady sees him too.  
Victor's man quickly disarms Craton, while Brady subdues Craton's other man.

Craton lunges toward Victor in rage.  
Hold it right there, Victor's man tells Craton as he hands a gun to Victor.  
Like I said STUPID, Victor says as he holds the gun to Craton's head.  
Maggie, Brady are you both all right, Victor asks them?

Yes Victor, Maggie replies relieved.  
I'm OK grandpa, Brady replies looking up at him while he secures Craton's subdued man with handcuffs he just got from one Victor's security men.

In another area of the house, Sonny has gained entry thru a bathroom window in the servant's part of the house and works his way towards the living room.

Meanwhile in the living room of the Kiriakis mansion.  
JJ, what are we going to do, Gabi asks him scared and rubbing her belly?  
Don't worry Gabi, I'm going to get you and our baby out of here, JJ replies.

JJ thinks a moment about what to do, he thinks about taking his gun out and shooting the man guarding them but hesitates because he doesn't know where the rest of the men are and doesn't want to put the civilians in danger.

Meanwhile Sonny is still making his way toward the living room and encounters one of Craton's men, Sonny uses the self-defense training Tim taught him and Will and subdues the man and ties him up, then continues towards the living room.

The man Sonny subdued wakes up several minutes later and yells out to the others to warn them, Craton's remaining men scatter to search the house thinking the police might have entered the house with Sonny.

At Will and Sonny's  
Adrienne arrives home and calls out for Sonny and Will, she finds a very scared Will sitting in the nursery, and knows what's happened.  
Sonny, NO Adrienne says as she tries to comfort Will.

Back at the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Craton call off your men unless you want me to put a bullet thru your brain, Victor warns him as he holds his gun to Craton's head.  
Craton yells out to his men to kill all the guests, not wanting to accept defeat.  
Victor's security man hits Craton on the back of the head with his gun knocking him out.

Gun fire is heard in other area's of the house and Brady, now armed, runs with Victor's security men toward the gunfire.  
Outside after hearing the gun fire, Rafe, Hope and Roman tell their men to storm the mansion.

Sonny is now just outside the living room doors when he encounters another of Craton's men who has his gun out ready to carry out Craton's order to kill everyone in the living room.

The man sees Sonny and fires at him, wounding him on the right side of his chest.  
Sonny fires back and kills the man.  
Sonny slumps against the wall next to the living room door and sees Rafe and the police enter the house thru the front door a minute later.

One officer checks Craton's man while Rafe checks on Sonny.  
I'm all right, Sonny says weakly to Rafe holding his wound.  
Rafe, save my family, Rafe PLEASE, save them, Sonny begs him with his bloody hand now on Rafe's shirt.  
Sonny passes out from blood loss.  
Get a ambulance here NOW, this man was hit in the chest, Rafe says into his radio.  
Hang in there Sonny, Rafe tells him as he tries to stop the bleeding.

Inside the living room.  
Craton's man aims his gun at JJ and Gabi.  
JJ pushes Gabi behind the couch and pulls out his own gun and shoots at Craton's man after yelling for everyone else to take cover.  
The party guests do as JJ tells them.

JJ fires several times at Craton's man hitting him in the chest, but the man has already fired TWO shoots towards JJ before he falls to the floor dead, one of the shots fired by him hits the couch Gabi is hiding behind.

Roman, Hope and the rest of the police enter the living room just as more of Craton's men enter the room.  
Hope and Roman fire at them, killing one of Craton's men and wounding several more.  
Craton's remaining men are captured in other area's of the house.

JJ meanwhile runs to his wife and panics when he sees she was hit in the abdomen.  
JJ our baby, they shot our baby, Gabi cries trying to stop the bleeding.  
JJ calls out for a ambulance.  
Hope, and Roman run over to the injured Gabi and try to help her and JJ, Rafe runs into the room after the paramedics arrive and start working on Sonny.  
Rafe sees his sister and runs to her yelling for the paramedics to come and help her.

Gabi and Sonny are stabilized and are made ready for transport to the hospital.  
JJ, she's going to be fine, so is Sonny, Rafe tells his brother in law.  
JJ starts to walk towards the ambulance Gabi was put into to accompany his wife when he collapses outside the front door.  
Rafe and Roman see JJ fall and run to him and discover he was also shot.  
Rafe calls for the paramedics and they start to work on a now unconscious JJ while Sonny and Gabi are in route to the hospital.

At Will and Sonny's  
Wills phone rings and his grandfather tells him what's happened, Will yells to Adrienne that Sonny was shot, so where Gabi and JJ.  
Roman tells Will to go to the hospital, that he should ask the security men to drive him, meanwhile he tells him that he will send someone to take care of the kids so Adrienne can also go.

At the Kiriakis mansion.  
Victor looks at Craton who has woken up with a splitting headache, as he is lead away in hand cuffs and vows he will destroy him and his family if anyone has been hurt.  
Victor, we rounded up Craton's reaming men, Roman tells him as he enters the kitchen.  
Has anyone been hurt, Victor asks Roman worried?

Yes, Sonny and Gabi, Roman replies.

Sonny what the hell was he doing here, I thought he left with Will a hour ago, Victor tells Roman.

He came back once he learned what was happening here, Roman replies to Victor.  
Maggie gasps fearing for them both and for Gabi's unborn baby.  
Victor slams his fist down on the counter in anger that people where hurt.

Has anyone called Will yet and told him about Sonny, Maggie asks Roman?  
Hope did, Roman replies to Maggie.  
Hope said Will is terrified so is Adrienne, but they can't leave to go to the hospital because of Sonny and Will's three babies, Roman tells Maggie and Victor.

At Will and Sonny's a short time later.  
Paul and Tim arrive at the house not knowing whats happened.  
Paul, Tim can you both look after the 3 babies, Will and I need to go to the hospital, Adrienne asks them sounding panicked.  
Adrienne what happened, Tim asks her alarmed after seeing how upset she and Will are.  
Sonny and Gabi were shot tonight at Victor's New years party, Adrienne replies to Tim.  
SHOT, Paul says shocked.

Are they all right, Paul asks Adrienne?  
We don't know, Adrienne sobs.  
OK, Tim can you take them to the hospital, and I'll stay with the kids, Paul asks his husband?  
Tim nods OK to Paul in reply  
Oh hey Adrienne where's Ari, Tim asks her as they head to the front door?  
She's at Justin's, Adrienne replies as she and Will put on their coats.

Paul, call Justin and tell him I'll pick Ari up on the way back, I'll drive Will's car so she can ride in a car seat, Tim tells him.  
Good idea, Paul replies to Tim.  
I'll be right back with Ari then, Tim tells Paul as he takes Adrienne and Will out to Will's car.

After Adrienne, Will and Tim leave, Paul calls Justin to make sure he knows whats happened, and to tell him Tim will pick up Ari and bring her home so he can go to the hospital too.  
Thanks Paul, Justin says as they hang up.  
Tim drops Will and Adrienne of at the ER and then heads to Justin's to get Ari.

In the ER.  
The bullet hit the womb, one of the Drs working on Gabi say.  
Gun shot wound no exit, the Drs working on Sonny say.  
He's lost a lot of blood, the Drs treating JJ say.

He's flat lining, a nurse yells to a Dr somewhere in the ER.


	67. Chapter 67

In the ER.  
The bullet hit the womb, one of the Drs working on Gabi tells his staff.  
Gun shot wound no exit, the Drs working on Sonny say.  
He's lost a lot of blood, the Drs treating JJ say.

He's flat lining, a nurse is heard yelling to a Dr somewhere in the ER.

Will comes into the Er looking frantically for Sonny.  
Sir, sir you need to wait in the waiting area, a nurse tells Will.  
Jackson Kiriakis where is he, Will yells to the nurse?  
Are you a relative, the nurse asks Will?  
I'm his husband, Will replies to the nurse.

The nurse gives him a why are the cute ones always married or gay look.  
He's in Surgery sir, the nurse tells Will after looking Sonny up in the computer.  
Will, where is he, Adrienne asks her son in law as she runs into the ER?

They said he's in surgery, Will replies upset to Adrienne.  
Is the Kiriakis family here, a Dr asks one of the nurses?  
Yes over there, the nurse points towards Will and Adrienne.  
Are you Jackson Kiriakis's family the Dr asks Will and Adrienne?  
Yes, I'm his mother and this is his husband Will, Adrienne replies.

Come with me, the Dr tells Adrienne and Will.  
Dr how is my husband, Will asks him sounding very scared?  
He's stable, the bullet only did minor damage, but he did loos a lot of blood at the scene so we had to give him a few pints, he should be out of surgery soon and then one of you can sit with him in the recovery room, the Dr tells Will and Adrienne.  
Will you go, Adrienne tells him with a look of relief on her face.  
Will hugs Adrienne.

Wait till I get my hands on Sonny, scarring us like this, Adrienne tells Will after their hug.  
Hey I get first crack at him for that Adrienne, call it a husbands privilege, Will replies.  
Adrienne smiles.

Will spots Rafe, Roman and Hope in the waiting area and runs over to them to tell them about Sonny but stops midway after seeing how upset Rafe is.  
Adrienne and Will look at Rafe and see he has been crying and that Hope and Roman are trying their best to comfort him.  
Rafe whats wrong, Adrienne asks him as she walks over to them?  
Will joins them.  
Gabi and JJ were both shot, the bullet hit Gabi in the abdomen Rafe tells Adrienne and Will sounding very upset.  
OH god the baby, Adrienne replies crying.  
Will hugs Rafe and cries.

How are they, Will asks Roman?  
We don't know Will, how about Sonny, Roman asks him?  
The Dr said he'll be fine, I'm just waiting until he's moved to recovery, Will replies to his grandfather.  
That's a relief, Roman replies to Will.

Will pulls his grandfather aside to get answers about what happened out of earshot of Rafe.  
Adrienne joins them.  
Grandpa what happened, how did Sonny, Gabi and JJ get shot tonight, Will asks Roman?  
Sonny was found leaning next to the living room doors, he apparently shot and killed one of the gunmen before getting wounded himself, Roman tells Will.

Gabi and JJ where in the living room with the other guests, Craton the man responsible for the attack ordered his men to kill everyone after he was captured, When JJ saw what was about to happen he pulled out his gun and ordered all the civilians down on the floor, Gabi hide behind the sofa, the gunman fired at JJ twice and JJ killed him, one of the 2 bullets the gunman fired hit the sofa and went thru it and hit Gabi, JJ didn't realize he was hit as well until he collapsed outside, Roman tells Will.  
Adrienne gasps and Will looks sick.

Will I know you must be mad as hell at Sonny for what he did tonight, but If Sonny hadn't delayed the man in the hall a lot more people would have been hurt.  
JJ gets a lot of credit too for saving people tonight, if he hadn't remained calm and ordered everyone down before he pulled out his gun, we would have had a lot more people hurt or dead now, Roman tells Will and Adrienne.

Will, Adrienne and Roman rejoin Rafe and Hope that are now sitting down in the waiting room, Rafe has calmed down a lot.  
After a short while a Dr comes out to speak to Gabi's family and Rafe and Will go over to her.

How is my sister, Rafe asks the Dr worried?  
Gabi is doing OK, but…., the Dr trails off.  
Will and Rafe smile until they here the Dr say BUT.  
What about her baby, Will finally asks the Dr sounding scared again?  
We'll do everything we can to save him, the Dr tells Rafe and Will.  
We'll keep you posted, excuse me, the Dr tells them as she leaves them.  
Rafe sits down again and holds his head in his hands.

Victor and Maggie arrive at the hospital and Will runs over to them and tells them about Sonny, then breaks the news about Gabi, the baby and JJ.  
Maggie cries and Victor comforts his wife.

An officer comes over to Roman and reports something to him.  
Roman I wish I killed that bastard Craton tonight while I had the chance, Victor tells him angrily as he walks over to him.  
No need Victor, he's dead, he apparently had a heart attack while being brought to the station to be booked, Roman tells him.

A nurse comes out and takes Will into the recovery room to sit with Sonny, Adrienne meanwhile decides to call Paul and Tim to check on the kids.

At Will and Sonny's  
Tim and Paul go to check on a Ari who they put to bed after Tim picked her up from Justin's a while earlier.  
God I hope Sonny is all right, that poor kid has been thru so much already, Tim tells Paul.  
So has Will, Paul replies to Tim.

Paul's phone vibrates and he steps into the hall to take Adrienne call.  
Sonny's going to be fine Tim, Paul tells him.

Tim doesn't like the look on his husbands face and starts to worry.  
Paul, what happened, why do you look so upset, Tim asks him?  
Tim, Gabi and JJ were both shot tonight as well and they may loose the baby, Paul replies crying.  
Tim pulls Paul into a hug after crying himself.

Tim hears crying from the nursery and he and Paul go to check the babies.  
Paul, Jacob needs to be changed and so does Ryan, Tim tells his husband when he enters the nursery.  
I'll get Jacob, Paul tells Tim.  
Paul starts to change Jacob when Jacob wets Paul's shirt.  
Someone forgot to stand out of the line of fire, Tim says laughing to Paul when he sees what happened.  
Paul finishes changing Jacob and then removes his wet shirt.

Paul you probably should go home and get another shirt to wear, you're to broad to borrow one from either Will or Sonny, maybe you should go home and get another one, maybe bring a extra in case you forget to stay out of Jacobs line of fire, Tim tells him laughing.  
Paul chases Tim around the living room with the soiled shirt and then they stop and kiss, afterward Paul goes to get another shirt.

At the Hospital.  
Will sits by his sleeping husband wondering how he would ever live without him.  
Will shakes his head and says out loud while holding Sonny's hand, Sonny that was a very brave, and very selfish and stupid thing you did tonight, did you even stop to think about our kids or me when you left.  
I'm sorry babe, Sonny replies sounding very groggy to Will.  
Will kisses Sonny, and then says I love you to him.

In the waiting room.  
Jennifer arrives and Adrienne goes over to sit with her.  
Abby and Chad arrive too, having been out of town for New Years.

An hour later a Dr comes out to talk to JJ's family.  
Mrs. Deveraux, your son will be moved to recover in a few minutes, we repaired the damage the bullet did, he needed several pints of blood, but he'll be all right, the Dr tells Jennifer.  
What about my daughter in law Gabi, and their baby Dr, Jennifer ask him?  
I see if I can get a nurse to get you an update on them, the Dr tells Jennifer after excusing himself.

A few minutes later Gabi's Dr comes out to talk to Jennifer.  
Mrs. Deveraux, your daughter in law is stable condition, but the baby is in distress, we're trying to repair the damage the bullet did while the baby is still in the womb, but its not working, but we may have to perform a c-section and remove him, the Dr tells Jennifer.

But it's to soon, Gabi isn't due for over 3 months yet, Rafe replies to the Dr.  
We know sir, but we may have no choice, the Dr replies to Rafe.  
Dr what are the baby's chances if you have to do the C section now, Rafe asks the Dr?  
Well, his lungs aren't fully developed yet, but we'll do everything we can to save him, the Dr assures Gabi's family and friends.  
Jennifer and Abby break down and cry over the baby news.


	68. Chapter 68

At the hospital.

A few minutes later Gabi's Dr comes out to talk to Jennifer.  
Mrs. Deveraux, your daughter in law is stable condition, we repaired the nick to her kidney, but the baby is still in danger, we're trying to repair the damage the bullet did while the baby is still in the womb, but its not working, we may have to perform an emergency c-section and remove him, the Dr tells Jennifer.

But it's to soon, Gabi isn't due for over 3 months yet, Rafe replies to the Dr.  
We know sir, but we may have no choice, the Dr replies to Rafe.  
Dr what are the baby's chances if you have to do the emergency C section, Rafe asks the Dr concerned?  
Well, his lungs aren't fully developed yet, but its his only chance at survival, I assure you we'll do everything we can to save him, the Dr assures Gabi's family and friends.  
Jennifer and Abby break down and cry over the news about the baby.

In Sonny's room a few hours later.  
Babe, you're here, Sonny says weakly to Will as he opens his eyes.  
Where else would I be, Will replies to Sonny as he leans over and kisses Sonny on the lips.  
I'm so sorry Will, I know it was a stupid thing I did, but it was for my family, those men could have killed them all, Sonny tells Will.  
Will closes his eyes and tries to control his anger at Sonny.

Sonny, what about me or the kids aren't we your family too, did you even think ones about us before you left the house, I can't believe you, I can't raise three babies and Ari all alone Sonny, I need you, they NEED YOU, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny looks at the hurt in Will's eyes.  
Will, I'm so sorry, Will,I didn't think, Sonny replies to Will with tears streaming down his face.

What would I have done if you died tonight, Will asks Sonny?  
Sonny, do you remember how you felt those months you thought I was dead, Will asks Sonny?  
I can never forget it Will, Sonny quietly replies.  
Then why would you do something so stupid that might have cause me to go through what you did, Will asks Sonny?  
Our kids need BOTH their fathers, Sonny, I'm more pissed at you now then I ever thought I could ever be, and whats more I'm disappointed in you, HOW could you have been so stupid and don't bother blaming your Greek heritage, Will yells at Sonny.  
Sonny looks at his angry husbands face and sees how deeply he hurt him.

I screwed up Will, that's all I can say, I'm sorry, Sonny replies knowing he did a very stupid thing.  
Will takes a deep breath and dries his eyes.  
Look, I can't stay mad at you Sonny, you did a dumb thing and you realize it, and you got wounded as a result, and I understand why you did it, so lets just forget about it and move on, Will tells Sonny.  
Thanks babe, Sonny replies.  
Will leans over and kisses Sonny again.  
Just never do it again, Will tells Sonny after their kiss.  
I promise, Sonny replies.

In the OR.  
Dr I can't stop the babies bleeding, we have to remove him, it's his only chance for survival this baby has, the Dr tells the other Dr's and staff present.  
One of the Dr's observing leaves the OR to go and tell Gabi's family what they have to do, as the staff in the or prepare to preform the C section.

In JJ's hospital room.  
JJ is asleep, after being given a sedative after he got upset and tried to leave his bed when his mother told him about Gabi and their baby.  
Jennifer, the Dr says as he motions for her and JJ's and Gabi's family to join him in the hall.  
You have to remove their baby from Gabi's womb don't you, Abby asks the Dr as she and Chad join them in the hall.  
Yes, there's no choice now, if we don't he won't survive, the Dr tells Jennifer, Abby and Chad.  
Abby and Jennifer gasp and then cry.

It's his only chance Jennifer.  
Does Gabi know, Jennifer asks the Dr?

No, the Dr replies.  
I have to tell my son when he wakes up; Jennifer tells the Dr.  
He should be awake soon, the sedative he was given wasn't that strong, the Dr tells Jennifer.

I already spoke to his Dr and he insists that he and his nurse be present when you tell JJ about the baby, the Dr tells Jennifer.  
We can't risk his trying to get out of bed again, the Dr adds.

Flashback, a few hours ago in JJ's room.  
JJ tries to get out of bed so he can go to Gabi to make sure she's really still alive and that their baby is all right, Chad tries his best to stop him while Abby goes to get the Dr and nurse, Jennifer tells her son to stay in his bed as she tries to help Chad to keep him in bed.  
JJ get back in bed, you can't help Gabi or your son, Jennifer yells at her son.  
Chad look I don't want to hurt you, so let me get up, JJ warns his brother in law.

No, Chad replies to JJ.  
JJ punches Chad weakly in the face and then tries to get out of his bed.  
Gabi, I've got to get to Gabi, JJ cries out.  
JJ look at me, Gabi and the baby are going to be all right, you have to stay in bed, Chad yells at JJ as he rubs his face where JJ hit him.

A nurse, Dr and two orderly's come into the room, the nurse checks JJ IV and then injects another sedative into it and he fights it but falls asleep.  
The orderly's re position JJ on the bed, while the nurse checks the monitor leads, and the the Dr checks JJ's wound which has bleed a bit from his movements.  
Nurse the dressing needs to be changed, the Dr informs his nurse.  
The Dr and the orderly's leave the room, and the Nurse changes the dressing on the wound.  
The nurse finishes the dressing and looks up and notices Chads face which is now turning colors from where JJ hit him.

Let me get you a ice pack, the nurse offers to Chad.  
Thanks, Chad replies to the nurse.  
Jennifer and Abby look at Chad's face.  
You know even in a weaken state, JJ has one mean right hook, Chad tells Jennifer and Abby as he holds the ice pack to his face.

End of Flashback.

In the hall outside JJ's room.  
How is Gabi, Jennifer asks the DR?  
She's doing well, as soon as the C section is preformed she'll be moved to recovery, the Dr tells Jennifer.  
Does she know about the baby Dr, Chad asks?  
No, she's still unconscious, the Dr replies to Chad.  
She's going to be as upset as JJ is about their son, Jennifer says upset.

Abby hugs Chad for a minute.  
Mom, Chad, I'm going to go check on Rafe, and let him know how JJ is, Abby tells them.  
Do you want me to go whit you, Chad asks his wife?

No, Abby replies to Chad as she walks down the hall.  
Jennifer, I'm going to go get us some coffee, do you want a sandwich, you haven't eaten in a while, Chad asks her?  
Yes, OK, thanks Chad, Jennifer replies.

I'll be back to update you as soon as the surgery on the baby is completed, the Dr tells Jennifer as he leaves.  
Thank you Dr, Jennifer replies as she walks back into JJ's room.  
Jennifer looks at her son lying on the bed, and thinks about Gabi and the baby ans cries.  
God please, let the baby live, Jennifer says out loud.

A few hours later, in Sonny's room.  
Will, how is he, Lucas asks his son?  
He'll be all right, Will replies as he notices the crutches his father is using.  
Dad, I'm sorry I forgot about your accident, how is your ankle, Will asks Lucas as he offers him a chair?  
It's fine Will, don't worry about it, Lucas replies as he sits down.

Where's Adrienne, Lucas asks Will?  
She went home to check on the babies a few minutes ago, Will replies to Lucas.  
Didn't Maggie and a few members of the Kiriakis staff already go there to help Paul and Tim with the babies, Lucas asks Will?  
Yes, they did, and they finally got Paul and Tim to take a nap, they've been taking care of the babies since I left the house last night, they were exhausted, Will replies to Lucas.  
Those two are going to be great fathers, Lucas comments to Will about Paul and Tim.  
Yes they are dad, Will replies to Lucas.  
A short time later.

Jennifer, the baby was delivered successfully and we stopped the bleeding, he is in a incubator and he'll need to stay here for the next few months, but he will be fine, Dr tells Jennifer.  
Thank god, Jennifer replies to the Dr.  
What about my daughter in law, how is Gabi, Jennifer asks the Dr?

She's been moved to a room; her brother is with her, she already saw the baby for a few moments, the Dr tells Jennifer.  
Gabi wanted to be brought here to see JJ and tell him about their handsome son, Rafe tells Jennifer as he enters JJ's room.  
How's JJ, Rafe asks Jennifer?

Asleep yet, I assume Abby told you he had to be sedated to stop him from trying to get up to go to Gabi and the baby, Jennifer asks Rafe?  
She told me, she also told me about Chad getting JJ's right hook, Rafe replies to Jennifer.  
Rafe why don't you go home and get some sleep, you look exhausted, Jennifer tells him.  
Me, what about you, Rafe replies looking at a worn out Jennifer.  
I need to stay with my son, I need to tell him about Gabi and the baby before I can leave, don't worry about me, Jennifer tells Rafe.  
At least let me get you some coffee and something to eat, Rafe tells Jennifer.

I'm OK, Chad made sure I had coffee and something to eat before he and Abby finally left a hour ago, Jennifer tells Rafe.  
OK then, I think I will go home, I have to be at the station in a few hours, Rafe tells Jennifer.  
Rafe leaves and Jennifer continues to sit at JJ's bedside.


	69. Chapter 69

At the hospital.  
How's JJ, Rafe asks Jennifer?  
Asleep yet, I assume Abby told you he had to be sedated to stop him from trying to get up to go to Gabi and the baby, Jennifer asks Rafe?  
She told me, she also told me about Chad getting JJ's right hook, Rafe replies to Jennifer.  
Rafe why don't you go home and get some sleep, you look exhausted, Jennifer tells him.  
Me, what about you, Rafe replies looking at a worn out Jennifer.  
I need to stay with my son, I need to tell him about Gabi and the baby before I can leave, don't worry about me, Jennifer tells Rafe.  
At least let me get you some coffee and something to eat, Rafe tells Jennifer.

I'm OK, Chad made sure I had coffee and something to eat before he and Abby finally left an hour ago, Jennifer tells Rafe.  
OK then, I think I will go home, I have to be at the station in a few hours, Rafe tells Jennifer.  
Rafe leaves and Jennifer continues to sit at JJ's bedside.

Gabi, GABI… JJ cries out in his sleep over and over.  
JJ, it's OK, she's fine and so is your son, Jennifer tells him.  
Son, I have a son, JJ mumbles in his sleep.  
JJ wakes up and tries to sit up.  
JJ lay back down, Jennifer tells her son.

Mom I need to see them both, I have to, I need to see my wife and son, JJ tells Jennifer.  
No JJ you can't, the Dr said you have to stay in bed, if you move around to much you'll cause your wounds to open up and bleed again, Jennifer warns him.

Mom, I don't care, I HAVE TO SEE MY FAMILY, JJ tells her.  
OK JJ look, I'll speak to the DR and see if there's anyway he can arrange a visit with Gabi and the baby, Jennifer tells him.  
Jennifer gets up and leaves the room to talk to the Dr, JJ meanwhile tries to get up again on his own and feels a wince of pain, but he continues getting up anyway.

A few minutes later, Jennifer returns to JJ's room.  
JJ, I've spoke to the Dr, he'll see what he can do, Jennifer says as she walks into his room only to discover JJ's bed empty.  
Jennifer panics, especially when she sees a few drops of blood on the floor by the bed.

In the Hallway leading to the maternity wing of the hospital.  
JJ walks along the hall wearing scrubs he stole a supply closet.  
JJ stops a few times and leans against a wall due to the pain he's in.  
Are you all right a orderly asks JJ after seeing JJ holding his side while leaning against a wall?  
Yes, I'm fine, JJ replies as he pushes himself away from the wall and he lowers his hand he had on his wound to his side.

After the orderly leaves, JJ notices looks at his hand and sees it has blood on it.  
Damn I need another bandage, he thinks as he scans the area looking for another supply closet.  
JJ finds some bandages and another set of scrubs and changes his bandage and then his scrubs since the ones he had on have blood on them.  
JJ then continues on his way.

In JJ's room.  
Jennifer screams and panic's at finding JJ's bed empty and the Dr and several nurses come running.  
The Dr orders a search of the hospital for JJ, concentrating on the maternity wing first.  
Jennifer runs to the maternity wing herself and cries when she sees a bloody hand print on the wall and drops of blood on the floor.  
JJ stops at a nurses station and grabs some more bandages and goes into a bathroom and cleans his wound and changes the bandage again, then resumes looking for Gabi.  
At a computer terminal at the nurses station in maternity he looks up both the location of his son and his wife and heads to see them both.

In Gabi's room.  
He what, Oh my god, NO, we have to find him, Gabi tells Jennifer as she tries to get up.  
Gabi stay in bed, Jennifer tells her forcefully.  
One stupid Deveraux is all we need right now, NOT TWO, SO STAY IN BED, Jennifer tells her daughter in law.  
The baby and I, he has to be looking for us, Gabi tells Jennifer.

I know, that's why I came here, Chad and Abby are waiting near nursery for him, Jennifer tells Gabi trying to stay calm ,but worried about all the blood she saw from JJ.

JJ arrives at Gabi's room and slumps against the door holding his side with bloody hands.  
JJ, both Gabi and Jennifer say together alarmed at seeing the blood.  
Jennifer runs to her son and helps him to sit on Gabi's bed and then goes for help.

Gabi helps JJ lay next to her on the bed and checks his wound.  
Gabi takes a towel she has and uses it on her husbands wound.  
JJ, you should not have gotten up, you lost a lot of blood, Gabi tells him alarmed.  
I'm OK Gabi, JJ tells her looking anything but OK.

JJ, I can't believe you did this, Gabi tells him upset.  
I'm sorry Gabi, but I had to see you and our son, I just had to, JJ replies.  
I know, Gabi tells JJ as she kisses him.

JJ's Dr and a nurse arrive along with Jennifer and they begin to treat JJ.  
The Dr orders a gurney to take JJ back to his room and tells him he'll have to have him restrained if he won't stay put this time.  
NO, I'm not going anywhere till I see our son, JJ yells out.  
JJ, please, Jennifer says alarmed.

The Dr calls the baby's Dr and arranges a brief visit to appease JJ so they can move him.  
A few minutes later, baby Deveraux is brought in with a breathing tube and wires that monitor him, but the happy parents only see their son.

Look at him, he's so tiny, JJ tells Gabi as he touches his son for the first time.  
Yes he is, but he's a fighter like his dad, Gabi tells JJ as she kisses him.  
OK, now you've seen him and Gabi, not young man it's time to get you back to bed, Jennifer tells JJ.  
JJ, I arranged a new room that's closer to the maternity wing, I also arranged for the baby to be brought into see you every day, I spoke to your wife's Dr and he said she can go home in a few more days, but she can be wheeled into your room as well, is that enough to keep you in your bed, the Dr asks JJ?

Yes Dr and thank you, sorry I've been such a pain, JJ replies to the Dr as he offers his hand to him.  
It's my fault, I should have realized how desperate you were to see your wife and son, especially after what happened to you all, the Dr replies as he takes and shakes JJ's now clean hand.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Lucas, stay off that foot, Adrienne yells at him as he stands in the nursery doorway on his crutches.  
OK, OK, I just wanted to see my grandchildren, Lucas tells her.  
Well visiting hours are over, Adrienne replies as she steers him back to their bedroom.  
Did Paul and Tim leave, Lucas asks Adrienne as she helps him into the bed?

Yes, but the said they'll be back in a few hours to help out again, the poor boys needed some rest, Adrienne replies to Lucas.  
Those two have been a huge help, Adrienne tells Lucas as she sits on the bed next to him.  
I know, Will and Sonny are lucky to have such great friends, Lucas replies as he leans in and kisses Adrienne.

Did Tim tell you one of the boys got Paul while he was changing him, Lucas asks Adrienne after their kiss?  
Yes he did, Paul had to take off his shirt, I would have loved to seen that, that boy is a hunk, Jennifer remarks to Lucas with a evil smirk.  
Hey, Lucas replies as he pulls Adrienne into another kiss.  
Paul, is married, and gay and to, plus he's to young for you, so don't get any ideas, Lucas replies to Adrienne as he gives her another kiss.  
I was just kidding Lucas, Adrienne replies as she wraps her arms around Lucas and they kiss more.  
I'll kid you, Lucas replies as he playfully tickles Adrienne.

Just as they are starting to have some fun, one of the babies cries and ends their intimidate moment.  
Adrienne runs to check on the babies.  
Watching the grand kids has its drawbacks, it ruins your sex life, Lucas thinks after Adrienne leaves the room.

Lucas hears Ari coming down the hall towards his room.  
Ari runs into Lucas's room and climbs on the bed next to him.  
How's grandpa's favorite girl, Lucas asks Ari as he hugs her.

Grandpa is your BO BO OK, Ari asks him looking at his ankle?  
Not yet but it will be soon Ari, Lucas replies.  
Ari yawns.  
How about you and grandpa take a little nap, Lucas asks Ari?  
OK grandpa, Ari replies as she snuggles next to Lucas.  
Adrienne returns to the room a few minutes later and looks on the beautiful scene of Lucas and Ari lying on the bed sleeping.

At the Hospital in Sonny's room.  
Babe I'm sorry, I know I did a dumb thing, can't you forgive me, Sonny asks Will giving him puppy dog eyes?

ONLY if you promise me to NEVER do something so DUMB again, and I MEAN it Sonny, you pull a stunt like this ever again and I'll leave you and take the kids with me, Will warns Sonny trying to make him understand how upset he is with what Sonny did.  
I won't babe, I PROMISE I won't, Sonny replies realizing how upset Will really is with him.

At Paul and Tim's house.  
Paul and Tim lay in bed after making love.  
Paul, we should get up, we promised Adrienne we would go back to help with the babies, Tim tells his husband as he caress his muscular chest.  
How about round two first, Paul suggests to Tim.  
Why not, Tim replies as he pulls Paul into a passionate kiss.

At Will and Sonny's a while later.  
Paul and Tim arrive to help with the kids and Will arrives home to get something to eat and to get some sleep.  
Will walks into the kitchen and goes thru the fridge.  
Will how's Sonny, Tim asks him in the kitchen while Will eats a sandwich?

He'll be fine Tim, but I may ask the Dr to exam his brain, Will replies sarcastically.  
You're still pissed at him then Tim replies to Will.  
Yes, I can't help it, I try to forgive him for being so stupid and then I realize I could have lost him and I get angry at him all over again, Will tells Tim.

Will, Sonny loves you and the kids, but he also loves his family, you're right he did a stupid thing, but from what I hear if he hadn't distracted the man he killed in the hall, a lot of people would have be injured of killed, Tim tells Will.  
I know that Tim, and you're right he did save a lot of people, but still, I could have lost him, Will tells Tim with tears running down his face.  
Tim goes over and hugs will for a moment.

Will finishes his sandwich and then goes upstairs to bed after checking on the babies first.  
TO BED, Adrienne tells Will in the nursery.

I just wanted to see the babies a moment, Will replies sin protest to Adrienne.  
Moment's up, you haven't been to bed since before Sonny got hurt, to bed Will, NOW, Adrienne tells her son in law.  
OK, OK I'm going, Will replies and he heads into his and Sonny's room.

At the Hospital.  
Sonny, what the hell where you thinking, Victor asks his great nephew in his angry voice as he enters his room?  
Hello to you too Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
Sonny, you were told NOT to come to the mansion, to stay with Will and your kids, so why in the hell did you come there anyway, you could have been killed, Victor yells at Sonny?

Uncle Vic, I didn't think past my family was in danger, that's all I was thinking, that and I had to do something, Sonny replies.  
Yes and that something could have gotten you KILLED, and made Will a widower like you were for over a month, Victor replies angry.  
And what would have happened to those beautiful babies Sonny, Victor adds.

Uncle Vic I.., Sonny says till he's interrupted by Victor.  
Save it Sonny, you did a dumb ass thing, I'm very angry with you, if you worked for me I would fire you right now, Victor tells him.  
I'm sorry, Uncle Vic, Sonny replies realizing how angry Victor is with him.  
I promise I'll never do something that dumb again OK, really I'm sorry, Sonny tells Victor.  
Victor calms down.

How angry is Will with you, Victor asks Sonny?  
Very, Sonny replies to Victor.


	70. Chapter 70

Uncle Vic I.., Sonny says till he's interrupted by a angry Victor.  
Save it Sonny, you did a dumb ass thing, I'm very angry with you and disappointed, if you worked for me I would fire your ass right now, Victor yells at him.  
I'm sorry Uncle Vic, I really am…, your right I did a dumb ass thing, Sonny replies realizing how angry Victor is with him.  
I promise I'll never do anything that dumb again OK, really I'm sorry, Sonny replies to Victor.  
Victor calms down after hearing Sonny's promise.

How angry is Will with you right now, Victor asks Sonny?  
Very, Sonny replies to Victor.  
I don't blame him, Victor replies to Sonny.

OK, OK I understand Uncle Vic, I really screwed up big time, I've never seen Will more angry with me then he is now, not even when I took the money out of our joint bank account without discussing it with him first, Sonny replies to Victor.

Sonny, Will has been thru a lot, more then anyone should EVER have had to endure in a full lifetime let alone at his age, and so have you, now you both have the family you've both always wanted and what do you do, you almost throw it all away by doing something so stupid that you could have DIED, you ignored me, Roman and Will and risked your life all to play hero, Victor tells Sonny sounding very angry again.

Look Uncle Vic I.. Sonny starts to say but is cut off by Victor.  
SAVE IT SONNY, and listen to me, if you ever do something so dumb again you'll be sorry, Victor tells Sonny as he storms out of the room in an angry huff.  
Sonny just stares at the door totally shocked by Victor's last comment " you'll be sorry".  
What the hell did that mean, Sonny wonders.

At Will and Sonny's  
Will, I'm going to the store for groceries, Adrienne tells him in the kitchen while he prepares dinner and makes some soup to take to Sonny.  
Is there anything else you can think of we need, Adrienne asks him?  
Will asks her to get a few things Sonny really likes since he's coming home soon.  
Got them Will, Adrienne replies as she adds them to the list.  
Thanks Adrienne for doing the shopping for me, Will replies as he chops vegetables for the soup.

Will stops chopping and wipes his hands on a dish towel and he walks over to Adrienne.  
You know Adrienne, I would have never gotten thru these last few days without all your help and support, you, Paul and Tim, you've all been a great help in getting me thru all this, Will tells her.  
We're all glad to help, Adrienne replies to Will as she gives him a peck on the cheek.  
We all love you and Sonny and the kids, Adrienne adds.

Will, listen about Sonny, you know he meant well don't you, I mean, I know he did was extremely dumb and stupid thing and I'm mad as hell at him for doing it, but he did it out of love for his family, and his actions did save lives, Adrienne tells him.  
Adrienne, I know why he did it, but my problem with it is he didn't think about OUR FAMILY at home, what would we have done without him if he got killed that night, Will replies starting to cry.  
Adrienne, Sonny barley survived when he thought he lost me last year, and I know I could never survive loosing him, let alone be able to raise our kids alone without him, Will tells her as he cries.  
Adrienne hugs Will till the kitchen timer goes off.

The soup, I need to get back to it, Will tells Adrienne pulling himself together.  
Adrienne pats Will on the back to comfort him.  
Well I should get going to the store so you can go to the hospital later with the soup your making for Sonny, Adrienne tells Will.  
Thanks Adrienne, Will replies as she leaves.

A few days later.  
Sonny, you are going straight to bed and that's finial, I'm carrying you up there right now, Will tells Sonny after he carries him in the house from the car.  
Babe I can walk, my legs do work, Sonny replies to Will.  
NO the Dr said you have to rest, NO Excretion, he only let you come home because you kicked up such a lot of ruckus and threw around the Kiriakis name, Will tells him.  
Babe, all I want to do is see the kids, come on PLEASE, then I'll lie down I promise, Sonny replies to Will.  
Yeah well I know what your promises are worth these days, Will thinks to himself.

OK but just for a moment and then straight to bed papa, Will tells Sonny as he picks him up bridal style and carries him up the stairs.  
Sonny notices the tone in Will's voice and realizes he's not out of the dog house yet.

In the nursery.  
Hi Sonny welcome home, Tim says as he finishes changing Ryan's diaper.  
Hi Tim, Sonny replies.

Tim leaves the room seeing the look on Will's face, as Will puts Sonny down in one of the rockers.  
Sonny is still not out of the dog house , Tim thinks as he leaves the nursery.  
Here Sonny, Will says as he gives him Jacob to hold while he holds Vicky in his own arms.  
I think he grew a little, Sonny tells Will as he looks at Jacob.

I think they have, Will replies still sounding annoyed at Sonny.  
Will allows Sonny a few minutes to visit with each of their kids and then Will carries him to bed.  
Will passes his and Sonny's room carrying Sonny to bed.

Wait Will why am I in here and not in our room, Sonny asks Will surprised as Will puts him down on the bed in one of the guest rooms?  
Will takes a deep breath before answering Sonny.  
Sonny, you violated my trust, until I feel I can trust you again…. you're sleeping alone, Will tells him.  
Babe come on please, Sonny replies in protest.  
I said I was sorry, Sonny tells Will begging.  
Are you Sonny, are you really SORRY, because all I've heard form you are meaningless words, nothing heart felt, no regret at all in your voice over what you did, YOU just keep repeating what I and everyone else say to you, I CAN TELL YOU DON'T MEAN ANY OF IT, AND IT PISSES ME OFF, Will tells Sonny in a angry voice.  
Sonny looks at Will and realizes he's right, he has been telling everyone what they want to hear, the truth is he doesn't really understand why everyone is angry with him over what he did.  
Will, look I AM SORRY, you're right I didn't think about you or the kids and I should have because I love you Will Kiriakis Horton, I love you with all my heart and I love our kids, you're right….I have been repeating what everyone has said to me because I didn't realize that I was wrong to do what I did, Sonny tells Will with tears rolling down his face.  
Will looks at Sonny and wonders if he really means it.  
So what made you finally realize it then, Will asks Sonny sitting next to him on the bed?

While you carried me in the house before….. I looked at the scars on your neck from Ben's attack, I remembered the pain I felt when I thought I lost you last year and realized how stupid I was, my stupid actions might have caused you to live the nightmare I did during those weeks of hell I went thru, I really am sorry babe, Sonny tells Will sounding sincere.  
I'll never do anything like that again, Sonny adds.  
Can you forgive me, Sonny asks Will?

Will thinks a moment and then kisses Sonny and scoops him back up and carries him to their bedroom.  
Tim and Adrienne watch Will as he carries Sonny back to their room and smile.  
Will closes the door to their room with his foot and puts him on their bed and then kisses Sonny passionately.  
Sonny tries to make love to Will, but Will stops him from taking his shirt off.

Sonny, NO, no making love until the Dr says you can, we can kiss and cuddle and that's ALL, Will tells Sonny while he re buttons his shirt.  
Sonny tries to give Will puppy dog eyes.  
Can't I even do stuff for you Will… PLEASE, Sonny asks with a mischievous glint in his eye?  
We'll see, Will replies as Sonny caress Will's face gently.  
Can't I even see my sexy husbands body, you know naked or at least half naked, Sonny asks Will as he tries to unbutton Will's shirt again.  
Will playfully slaps Sonny's hand away and re buttons his shirt again.

Later, Sonny I'll put on a little strip show for you before I shower OK, but for right now get some sleep, Will tells Sonny as he gets up and leaves the room.  
A strip show, I can't wait, Sonny thinks after Will leaves the room.

An hour later.  
Adrienne hears the doorbell ring and runs to answer it.  
Hello I'm Elena Robins the young woman tells Adrienne as she enters the house carrying a suitcase and garment bag.  
Hello, I'm Adrienne, Sonny's mother, Adrienne tells her as they shake hands.

Elena looks at Jacob who is Lucas's arms and walks over to them and smiles.  
He's such a beautiful baby, I can't wait to see the twins, Elena tells Adrienne.  
Adrienne smiles.

Sonny and Will have your room all ready for you if you'll follow me you can get settled in before dinner, Adrienne tells Elena.  
Elena looks around the living room before following Adrienne up the stairs.  
Your son and son in law have a beautiful home; it's going to be a joy to work here Elena tells Adrienne.


	71. Chapter 71

At Will and Sonny's house.  
Adrienne hears the doorbell ring and runs to answer it.  
Hello I'm Elena Robins the young woman tells Adrienne as she enters the house carrying a suitcase and garment bag.  
Hello, I'm Adrienne, Sonny's mother, Adrienne tells her as they shake hands.

Elena looks at Jacob who is sleeping in Lucas's arms and walks over to them and smiles at Jacob.  
He's such a beautiful baby boy, Just as beautiful as the twins, Elena tells Adrienne.  
Adrienne smiles.

Sonny and Will have your room all ready for you, if you'll follow me you can get settled in before dinner, Adrienne tells Elena.  
Elena looks around the living room before following Adrienne up the stairs and smiles.  
Your son and son in law have a very beautiful home; it's going to be a joy to work here Elena tells Adrienne as she looks around.

At the DiMera mansion.  
EJ, I'm going over to see Will and Sonny and the kids tomorrow afternoon, I called and Will asked me to come over for lunch, he asked if you would come too, if you had the time, Sami tells EJ.  
So would you like to go with me, Sami adds sounding hopeful?

I would like to Samantha, but I have several important conference calls already scheduled that can't change for tomorrow morning and afternoon Samantha, but invite the boys here as soon as Jackson is feeling well enough to go out, I would really like to see them both, EJ replies giving her a kiss.  
Sami gives EJ a disappointed look.  
EJ kisses Sami, and in a few moments she is no longer as disappointed.

You know EJ, it's a miracle Sonny survived the shooting, what was he thinking, what would Will have done if he lost Sonny with three babies and Ari to raise alone, Sami asks EJ sounding very annoyed with Sonny.  
Samantha, Jackson was thinking about protecting those he loves, but you're right he exercised very poor judgment in running out on William to go save the rest of his family, especially since he has a family of his own and a husband that needs him, EJ admits to Sami.  
Sami nods her head to EJ.

How are he and William doing, I imagine Will is less then pleased with Jackson right now, EJ asks Sami sounding worried?  
Will said its all fine now, he was very angry with Sonny, but he said they worked thru it, he also said he told Sonny if he ever does something that stupid again that he'll file for divorce and full custody of the kids as well, Sami tells EJ.  
EJ nods his head and hugs Sami.

At Sonny and Will's house up in their bedroom.  
Sonny Elena arrived, your mom already showed her to her room, Will tells him as he enters the room.  
That's great babe, Sonny replies.  
I already told her that she can start tomorrow morning, and get settled in tonight, Will adds as he looks up his schedule for the next day on his phone.  
Sonny, you have a follow up with the Dr tomorrow morning at the hospital, but your mom is taking you instead of me, I have a phone interview with prospective agents to replace Jake as my agent, Will tells him.

Babe are you sure that firing him was a good idea with the new book and the movie due out soon, I mean that's a lot for a new agent to catch up on so quickly, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny, all Jake and I did was butt heads, I'm a established author now, and he was supposed to work for me, not tell me what to do and argue with me at every turn, Will tells Sonny ash he lies down next to Sonny.  
Will thinks a moment about what Sonny just said.  
Jake did call me to apologize the other day, he also asked me to consider working with an associate of his, I agreed to interview her for the job, but made no promises to him, I'm really pissed at him, I hope she is nothing like him, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny pulls Will in close and they cuddle.  
Anyway she is the first interview I have tomorrow, if I go with her, then there shouldn't be any problems with transition to a new agent, Will tells Sonny.  
Sounds good babe, Sonny replies to Will as he nibbles on the back of his ear.

In the nursery.  
Meanwhile Elena asks Adrienne to show her the nursery, so she can be ready for the start of her duties the following morning.  
Hello Victoria, hello Ryan, Elena says as she looks at them lying in their cribs.  
They are so beautiful, just like Sonny, Elena thinks to herself.

Back in Sonny and Will's room, Will is fixing his cloths after Sonny gave him a special present.  
Thanks babe, I needed that, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.  
NO Thank you, Will replies giving Sonny another kiss this time a passionate one, maybe later after you take a nap I'll give you one, I think we'd both enjoy that, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny gives Will that big beautify Sonny smile.  
Sonny settles down to take his nap and Will decides to go check in on the new nanny.

In the hall.  
Hello Elena, welcome to our home, Will says shaking her hand.  
Thank you Mr. Horton, Elena replies.  
Please call me Will and my husbands name is Sonny, Will directs Elena.  
Elena nods.

How is Mr. Kir… I mean Sonny, Elena asks Will?

Better he goes to the Dr tomorrow morning for a follow up, so hopefully he'll be allowed to be up and around again after it, he's so board staying in bed, well at least all alone, Will replies to Elena.  
Elena feels jealous but hides it.

How are the babies, Will asks Elena realizing she just came out of the nursery?  
Ryan and Victoria just had their bottles and both had a diaper change, they're sleeping now, Jacob is downstairs with your father and mother in law, Elena replies to Will.  
Will smiles and heads downstairs.

In the family room.  
So this is where my son is hiding out, Will says as he enters the room.  
Adrienne puts her hand up to tell Will to be quiet.  
Will sees Lucas sleeping with Jacob lying asleep on his stomach.  
Will smiles and takes a picture with his phone.  
Lets get you up stairs and in your crib young man, your grandpa needs his rest especially at his age, Will joking says as Lucas begins to stir.  
Watch who you call old Will, Lucas replies as he sits up and stretches.  
Will laughs.

How's your ankle dad, Will asks Lucas?  
It throbs  
And give me back my grandson, we were enjoying our bonding time, Lucas tells Will as Will hands him Jacob back.  
Jacob has remained sleeping while Will and Lucas talked.  
OK dad BOND, but he'll need his bottle soon and probably need a diaper change as well, my son works like clockwork, Will replies chuckling to Lucas.

Already ahead of you Will, Adrienne says as she enters the room with fresh diapers and Jacobs bottle and ice for Lucas's ankle.

Now it's my turn to hold our grandson to bond Lucas, Adrienne says.  
But I want to feed him, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
You fed him last time Lucas, it's my turn, now hand him over, Adrienne tells Lucas.

Lucas looks at his son to referee.  
I'm not getting in the middle of this, but just remember you both have 3 more grand kids, there's no need to fight over Jacob, Will says as he leaves the room to both Adrienne and Lucas.

The following morning at the Dr' office.  
Well Doc can I start to resume my daily life yet, Sonny asks him sounding hopeful?  
I think he's asking if he and his husband can resume their sex lives, Adrienne says trying to make Sonny blush.

The Dr looks at Sonny and laughs a moment.  
Yes you're healed enough to ease back into you normal activities, and ease means you still need to rest often, so nothing to strenuous and make sure Will knows that, the Dr says chuckling to Sonny.  
Sonny turns bright red.  
Adrienne and the Dr both start laughing.

OK Sonny, I want you back in 2 weeks for another follow up, but in the mean time if you have any problems at all or experience any severe pain, I want you to call me immediately, the Dr tells him.  
Don't worry Dr, I'll make sure he does, and I know so will, Will, Adrienne tells him.

In Adrienne's car.  
Mom can we stop by Wilson's before we go home, I want to see the progress on the extension, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
Just for a minute, and stay away from the bar and the office, Adrienne replies to Sonny.  
OK mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne nodding his head excited.

At Wilson's  
Brian how is everything going, Sonny asks him as he shakes his hand in greeting?  
Everything is going great, the foundation was poured before the weather turned and as you can see the frame work is way ahead of schedule, but I do need to review some of the minor changes we need to make, if you have a moment, Brian says looking at Adrienne to make sure it's all right.

No moments, Adrienne says as she pulls Sonny toward the door.  
Brian email Will and I the changes, and we'll call you tomorrow, Sonny tells Brian as his mother pulls him out the door.  
Brian laughs and sends the updated plans to both Sonny and Will's email addresses.

In the Car.  
Mom, that was embarrassing, it was almost as bad as when you asked the Dr if Will and I could have sex, Sonny tells Adrienne annoyed.

Sonny the Dr said to ease back into your normal life, I know you and Will can't keep your hands off one another, and I know just how physical you to are based on the sounds that come out of your bedroom, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be hurting yourself, and If I let you discuss the changes with Brian it would be hours before you left Wilson's and you know it, Adrienne replies.

So I don't want to here your normal loud activities tonight understand me, NOTHING STRENUOUS, Adrienne reminds Sonny.  
Sonny gets a disappointed look on his face.  
Mom once you tell Will nothing Strenuous, he is going to not allow me to touch him at all tonight, he's as protective of me as you are, Sonny complains to Adrienne.  
Well Will is a good man, he loves you Sonny, to be honest I'm still surprised he forgave you already for what you did, I don't think I would have under the circumstances, Adrienne tells Sonny.

Mom don't start on me about that please, Will went on and on about it, he ever threatened me with divorce if I ever do something that stupid again, so I get it, and Uncle Vic, Uncle Vic said if I worked for him he'd fire me for what I did, so believe me I got the message, Sonny replies to Adrienne.

I hope so Sonny for your and Will's sake, you know you really scared all, especially Will, he'd be devastated if he lost you, Sonny replies to Adrienne

Remember how you felt when you thought Will was dead, Adrienne asks Sonny?  
Yes, I'll never forget it, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Well then you know how Will would have felt then, Adrienne tells Sonny.

At Sonny's and Will's later that night Up in Sonny and Will bedroom.  
Babe, I'm good to go, Sonny tells Will as he enters their room from the bathroom naked.  
I'd say you are, Will replies as he pulls Sonny down on the bed.  
But we have to keep it down babe, my mom will charge in here and douse us with a bucket of ice water if she hears us, Sonny warns Will laughing as they kiss while Sonny undresses Will.  
Don't worry Sonny, I locked the door, and we WON'T be doing anything too strenuous, I'll be topping for a while, Will tells Sonny as he is pushing him under him.  
I like it when you take charge babe, Sonny replies as they kiss passionately.

In the Morning.  
Good morning boys, Adrienne says smirking as then enter the kitchen for breakfast.  
Did you sleep well, Adrienne ask Sonny and Will with a smirk?  
Sonny gets a horrified look on his face, while Will laughs.  
Mom tell me you weren't listening at the door last night to make sure I didn't hurt myself, Sonny asks Adrienne sounding mortified?  
Only for a minute or so Sonny, I left after Will started to top you, Adrienne tells a red faced Sonny.  
Will keeps laughing at his husbands red face.  
Sonny pinches Will's butt in response to his laughing.

Sonny turns back to his mom.  
Mom remind me again, just how long before you and Lucas leave, Sonny asks Adrienne half joking.  
A few more weeks at least Sonny, maybe even as long as another month, Adrienne replies as she pours them all coffee.  
I mean Will asked us to stay, he even said something about an in-law suite being added onto the house for us, Adrienne adds.  
Sonny looks at Will.  
Will shrugs. in response to Sonny.

Lucas enters the room on his crutches.  
Is Elena with the kids, Adrienne asks Lucas as she pours him a cup of coffee?  
Yes she just finished changing them, she said she'd be down in a few minutes for breakfast, Lucas says as he sits down and starts to drink his coffee.  
Will and Sonny begin to prepare breakfast.

Up in the nursery.  
Don't worry my sweet ones, we'll all be home soon with your daddy, I promise, we'll be a very happy family, Elena tells Vicky and Ryan.


	72. Chapter 72

Up in the nursery.  
Don't worry my sweet ones, we'll all be home soon with your daddy, I promise, we'll be a very happy family like we should be, Elena tells Vicky and Ryan.

Elena daydreams about a time in her future when she, Sonny and the twins will be together forever.

Elena's daydream.  
Elena I'm home, Sonny says as he enters their house.  
I love you Sonny, Elena replies as they kiss passionately.  
Sonny strips off his shirt and then carries Elena up to their bedroom to make passionate love.  
Elena is interrupted by Will from her daydream.

Elena, ELENA are you all right, Will asks her as he sees her just standing in the nursery by Ryan.  
What, OH I'm fine, sorry I was lost in thought, I dream of having little ones like these some day, after the man of my dreams sweeps me off my feet that is, Elena tells Will.

Well, it's time for Jacob's bath, Will tells Elena.  
I take care of it right now Will, Elena tells him.

In a town to the east of Salem at their police station.  
Sheriff we found a naked body of a young woman, by the looks of it she has been dead for a few months, she is unidentified, the coroner tells her.  
What is her description so I can check missing person's data base, the Sheriff asks the coroner?  
She is 5ft 8 weighed 150lbs and was in her early to mid twenties, Sheriff my office already ran her description thru missing person's, no hits, the Coroner tells the Sheriff.  
Well lets put her description out to all police stations in the area and see if maybe someone recolonizes her description, the Sheriff tells the Coroner.  
The Sheriff types in a report and sends it to all police stations in the area, including Salem.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Sonny goes down to his office and boots up his computer to check on Wilson's and Club TBD.  
Hey babe, we had a excellent December for both clubs, both exceeded projected profits, Sonny happily tells Will.  
Well that's all do to you excellent business sense Sonny and management, Will replies with a kiss to Sonny's lips.

Elena stands outside Sonny's office with a mug of coffee and drops it when she hears Sonny and Will kiss.  
Elena are you all right, Sonny asks her as he walks out into the hall to see what happened?  
I'm fine, sorry, the cup just slipped out of my hand, I'll clean it up, Elena tells Sonny.  
Sonny returns to his office and Will and they go back to kissing and then they leave the office hand in hand to go to their room to make love.  
Elena, Sonny and I will be in our room um having some private time, Will tells her as they pass her in the hall.

Elena looks at Sonny and Will with disgust while their backs are turned to her.  
He's mine Will, you won't keep us apart much longer, Elena thinks as she finishes cleaning up the mess from her dropped coffee cup.

Up in Sonny and Will's bedroom.  
Sonny strips off Will's shirt and then removes his own and they lie on their bed kissing with their hands roaming all over each others bodies.  
Will suddenly stops

Sonny, why did Elena drop that cup before, I mean the handles on them are large enough to hold comfortably without burning yourself, Will asks him?  
I don't know babe, she said it slipped out of her hand, Sonny replies as he tries to remove Will's belt.  
Sonny, you don't suppose it was because of us do you, I mean we weren't exactly being quiet in your office just now, Will asks Sonny?

No, I mean Elena knows were gay, we told her that upfront, we even told her that we often show affection to one another and she said it would not bother her, Sonny replies to Will.  
Your right, she said she wasn't the least homophobic when we interviewed her, forget I brought it up, Will tells Sonny as they go back to kissing and taking off each others cloths.

In Elena's room a few minutes later.  
Why was my Sonny kissing that F&^*%$, he's corrupted my love, I have to get rid of him and that other kid so Sonny will be mine, Elena thinks as she looks at a photo of Sonny shirtless while at the park with Will and the kids.

In Lucas's and Adrienne's room.  
Lucas, what do you think of Elena, Adrienne asks him?  
She seems very nice, why, Lucas asks her?  
I don't know, I just have this funny feeling about her, Adrienne replies.

Adrienne, Sonny, Will, Victor and EJ all checked her background you have nothing to worry about, Lucas replies to her.  
You're right, but I still can't shake this feeling that something is off about her, Adrienne tells Lucas.  
How about you talk to the boys about your concerns, Lucas suggests to Adrienne.  
I will, Adrienne replies to Lucas as they start kissing.

In the Kitchen a short time later.  
Elena stirs the pot of soup Will is making for dinner and then pours something into it.  
Sonny my darling, soon we'll be a family like we where meant to be, Elena thinks as she stirs the soup.

Will enters the kitchen.  
Elena, how are you doing, do you like working here, Will asks her?  
I like it here very much Will, your babies are so beautiful, Elena replies to Will.  
Yes they are, Will replies smiling.

I need to check on the babies, Elena tells Will as she leaves the room suddenly.  
OK that was more then just strange, Will thinks after Elena leaves the room.  
Will pulls out his phone and calls EJ for advice, but his call goes to voice mail.  
I'll try him after dinner, Will thinks as she stirs the soup.

At the dinner table that night.  
Will serves everyone the soup he made along with a fresh green garden salad, and everyone but Elena starts to eat.  
Elena don't you like the soup Will made, Sonny asks her when he notices her not eating?  
No it's fine, I just want to let it cool a little more, that's all, Elena replies to Sonny.

Everyone eats and finishes their soup but Elena who hasn't touched it.  
Will shakes his head as he starts to feel very sleepy, Lucas and Adrienne fall asleep as well and fall out of their chairs to the floor, Sonny gets up and tries to walk over to them but collapses.

Elena smiles as she looks at the sleeping family.  
She walks over to Sonny and places her hand on his head and runs her fingers thru his hair.  
Sonny it worked, soon my darling we'll be in our home together forever, Elena tells the sleeping Sonny as she plants a kiss on his lips.

Elena goes upstairs and takes the twins from their cribs and wraps them up carefully and then puts them into Sonny's car seats, then she drags the sleeping Sonny to the car as well and puts him in the front seat.  
Elena kisses Sonny again on the lips and caress his sleeping face and smiles and then drives off.

Several hours later in the dinning room at Will and Sonny's  
Will awakens to hearing Jacob crying and tries to get up to go to him.

Sonny, what happened, Jacob, Sonny, Will calls out as he stumbles towards the stairs.  
Will realizes Sonny is not answering him and he goes back into the dinning room to check on him but finds him missing and then see's the front door is open and Sonny's car is missing.  
Sonny, SONNY, Will calls out frightened.

Adrienne and Lucas come too.  
As the Adrenalin starts pumping thru his body from the fear he feels, Will gets up and runs up to the nursery to check the kids all the while calling for Sonny.  
Will's heart stops when he sees only Jacob in the nursery.  
Will what happened where are Vicky and Ryan and what happened to Sonny, Adrienne asks him scared as she enters the room still groggy.  
Adrienne take care of Jacob, Will yells to her as he runs and gets his phone to call Roman and Rafe.

Downstairs.  
Lucas, sits rubbing his ankle that is throbbing after he twisted it as he fell out of his chair.  
Rafe, Hope and Roman arrive along with other police officers.

Grandpa, their gone, Sonny and our babies are gone, Will yells at him as Roman enters the house.  
What happened Will, calm down and tell me, Roman tells his frightened grandson.  
We were eating dinner, Elena wasn't eating, suddenly we all started to feel drowsy and one by one we collapsed, when I came to I could not find Sonny or Elena and Ryan and Vicky were missing as well as Sonny's car, Will tells Roman.  
Rafe gets a description of Sonny's car out to all units as well as a description of Elena, Roman tells him.

Hope enters the room from the kitchen.  
Roman this soup is drugged, Hope tells Roman and Rafe.

DRUGGED, WHY, Will yells out in disbelief.

That's what were going to find out Will, Roman tells his grandson.  
Roman, what happened to Sonny and the twins, Adrienne asks him frantically as she comes down stairs carrying Jacob?

Adrienne calm down, Lucas tells her as he takes Jacob from her and sits with him in a chair.  
Calm down, my son and our grand kids are missing, how can I be calm, Adrienne asks Lucas?  
Adrienne panicking is not going to help, Hope tells her.  
Jacob starts to cry again and Lucas tries to comfort him.

Will, what the hell happened, Victor asks him as he and Maggie enter the house?  
I don't know Victor, Sonny and the twins are missing, so is our nanny; I can only assume Elana took them, Will tells him.  
Victor, we were all drugged during dinner and when we came to, Sonny, Elena and the twins were all missing as well as Sonny's car, Lucas tells him.

This is all your fault Will, Adrienne yells at him, if you had done a better job interviewing Elana none of this would have happened, Adrienne yells at her son in law.  
Adrienne, Sonny, Will, EJ and I ALL checked into Elena's background, the fault for this is not Will's, Victor tells her in his gruff voice.  
He's Sami's son, a screw up, Adrienne replies to Victor as she gives Will a angry look.  
Adrienne stop attacking Will, Lucas tells her.

I know you're scared, but blaming Will is not helping, Lucas adds.  
Adrienne hugs Lucas and cries in his arms after Will takes Jacob from him.

A few minutes later.  
Will, I'm sorry for what I said, I know it's no your fault, I'm sorry, Adrienne tells him.  
Will just looks at Adrienne and then he pulls her into a hug.

Rafe has a APB put out on Sonny's car, he's soon told that it was found empty a few miles out of town and another set of tire prints were found nearby.  
Dam it, if they switched cars, then it'll be that much harder to locate them, Rafe tells Roman and Hope.

Hope gets a call from the police station on something she wanted checked out.  
OK so they match, Hope says into her phone before she hangs up.

Hope what is it, Roman asks her?  
That body that was found, the description matches Elena, what if whoever she is killed their real nanny and took her place, Hope tells Roman and Rafe.

But why, who the hell is she and what does she want with my family, Will asks Hope as he hears their conversation?

Will, we are going to find out, we got finger prints and have samples we collected from Elena's room, they might help us to identify her, Roman tells his grandson.

We should call in the FBI, this is a kidnapping case and since the body we suspect is the real Elena was found out of state, they will have jurisdiction, Hope tells Roman and Rafe.

The following day.  
Where am I, Sonny asks as he wakes up tied to a bed half naked?  
Sonny hears the babies crying, and tries to get up but can't  
You're awake my darling, Elena/ Andrea says excited as she carries Ryan over to where Sonny is tied up.

Elena let me and my kids go, and what did you do to Will and the others, Sonny asks her growing angry as he pulls on the ropes tying him to the bed?  
Don't worry about them Sonny my darling, I left the little fairy and the brat alone, stop worrying about them, we're finally together like we always dreamed we would be my love, Elena replies.

Elena, Sonny starts to say but she cuts him off.  
ANDREA, my name is ANDREA sonny my love, She tells him.  
Andrea or what ever the hell your name is, let me and my kids go, NOW, Sonny yells at her.

Sonny but we are home, OUR home, Andrea tells him.  
Andrea I belong with my HUSBAND Will, not you, and my kids belong with Will and I, NOT YOU, Sonny yells at Andrea still trying to break free.  
NO, no you don't belong with him, he's just a pathetic gay freak, you belong to me my love, only I love you the way you deserve to be loved, Andrea replies to Sonny.

Andrea, I'm GAY TOO, WILL is my husband and my true love, not you, Sonny yells at her as he pulls against the restraints tying him to the bed again.

NO you were only confused by him, he made you think you were gay, it was all a lie, you belong to me, Andrea tells Sonny as she sits nets to hi on the bed.  
I don't know why you're not free of that FA&^%, maybe I need to get rid of him, yes that's what I need to do , then your heart will belong to ME, Andrea tells Sonny.  
Sonny looks at Andrea with terror in his eyes.  
DON"T YOU DARE HURT WILL you bitch, Sonny yells at Andrea.  
But he's making you believe their lies my darling Sonny, Andrea replies.

They aren't lies you nut job, Will is my HUSBAND, and they all are my kids and Will's NOT YOURS, Sonny yells at Andrea.  
Andrea cries and leaves the room and the twins begin to cry and Sonny struggles to try and get free.

At Will and Sonny's house hours later.

Will, we confirmed the body found is the real Elena, we checked with her family to see if they had any idea who killed her and why, Rafe tells Will.  
The family told us that a cousin that's unbalanced who matches Elena's discrimination is missing from the mental Hospital she has been confined to, The FBI agents checked it out and they found something disturbing in her room, Rafe tells Will.  
What Rafe, Will asks him?  
According to the FBI the visitors log shows Elena paid Andrea a visit a few months ago, they think that's how she learned that Elena had a interview with you and Sonny for the nanny position, as a mater of fact we found a copy of Elena's resume with the newspaper articles as well, the FBI thinks Andrea might have some how suggested Elena apply for the job, Rafe tells Will.

Will gasps in horror.


	73. Chapter 73

Andrea, I'm GAY TOO, WILL is my husband and my true love, not you, Sonny yells at her as he pulls against the restraints tying him to the bed again.

NO you were only confused by him, he made you think you were gay, it was all a lie, you belong to me, Andrea tells Sonny as she sits nets to him on the bed.  
I don't know why you're not free of that FA&^% now that you're away from him my darling, maybe I need to get rid of him for good, yes that's what I need to do, then your heart will belong to ME, Andrea tells Sonny.

Sonny looks at Andrea with both terror and anger in his eyes.  
DON"T YOU DARE HURT WILL you bitch, Sonny yells at Andrea.  
But he's making you believe these lies my darling Sonny, Andrea replies.

They aren't lies you nut job, Will is my HUSBAND, and they all are my kids and Will's NOT YOURS, WILL AND I BELONG TOGETHER NOT YOU AND I, Sonny yells at Andrea.  
Andrea cries and runs out of the room upset while the twins begin to cry, Sonny struggles to try and get free from his bonds to get to the twins to take care of them.

At Will and Sonny's house hours later.  
Will, we confirmed the body found that was found is the real Elena, we checked with her family to see if they had any idea who would have killed her and why, Rafe tells Will.  
Will takes a deep breath frightened by Rafe's tone.

The family told us that about a cousin of Elena's named Andrea that's unbalanced, she matches Elena's discrimination almost exactly, she is also currently missing from the mental Hospital she has been confined to for several years, the FBI agents have already checked out her room there and what they found is very disturbing, Rafe tells Will.  
What Rafe, WHAT DID THEY FIND, Will asks him sounding terrified?  
Will, they found a lot of newspaper articles about Sonny, there were a few about you too, but well your face was scratched out in all of them, Rafe tells Will.  
So this nut job has a thing for Sonny, is that what you're saying, Will asks Rafe terrified?

Yes it would seem so Will, Rafe replies.  
According to the FBI, the visitors log from the hospital shows the real Elena paid Andrea a visit a few months ago, they think that's how she learned that Elena had a interview with you and Sonny for the nanny position, as a mater of fact we found a copy of Elena's resume along with the newspaper articles she had on you both, the FBI thinks Andrea might have some how suggested Elena apply for the job in the first place, Rafe tells Will.

Will gasps in horror.  
Rafe what does this wacko want with my husband and our twins, you don' think she'll hurt them do you, OH MY GOD, what if she hurts them Rafe, what are we supposed to do, how do we get them back, Will asks Rafe breaking down emotional.  
Lucas goes to Will to try and comfort his son.

Will, let me call your grandmother, I think you need something to help you relax, Lucas tells him?  
All I need dad is my HUSBAND AND KIDS BACK dad, Will replies as he turns back to face Rafe.  
Find them Rafe, find them Grandpa, don't just stand around here trying to take care of me, go out and find MY FAMILY, NOW, Will yells out at Roman and Rafe.

Roman steps away from Rafe, Will and Lucas and makes a call.  
Roman returns to the three men after his call and pulls Lucas aside to talk to him.  
Lucas, I called Marlena she's on her way, I think both Will and Adrienne will need some help getting thru this, Roman tells him.

Lucas looks around the living room for Adrienne and realizes she's not there.  
Where is Adrienne, the last I saw of her was when she went to check on Jacob just before you all got here, Lucas asks Roman and Rafe?  
Why worry where she is DAD, it's SONNY, RYAN and VICKY we need to concentrate on finding not ADRIENNE, Will yells at Lucas.  
Will, Calm down, Victor tells him as he walks over to him.  
Lucas, Maggie went upstairs to check on Ryan and Ari, she found Adrienne sitting holding Jacob in one of the rocking chairs, she's a complete emotional wreck like Will is, Victor tells Lucas as he looks with sympathy at Will.

I am not a emotional wreck Victor, Will yells at him.  
Yes you are Will and it's understandable considering the stress you're under, Maggie tells him as she hugs him and then leads him to sit on the couch beside her.  
Maggie gives Victor, Lucas , Roman and Rafe a concerned look about Will's current emotional state.

Marlena arrives.  
Marlena, thank god you're here, It's Will, I think the kidnapping is starting to push him over the edge, Roman tells her quietly.  
Marlena sits beside Will and Maggie and takes his hands in hers.

Will, please take this, Marlena says as she offers him a pill to relax him.  
NO, I can't just sit here, I need to go find my family, Will replies trying to get up but is restrained by Lucas and Roman.  
Dad, grandpa LET ME GO, Will yells at them in anger.

Will take the pill, Lucas tells his son.  
NO, Will yells so loud that Jacob begins to cry upstairs in the nursery.  
I'll go check on him and Adrianne, Maggie says getting up.

Will, you need to take this and calm down, being upset like this will not solve anything, Lucas tells him.  
He's right Will, Marlena tells Will.  
FINE, Will replies as he swallows the pill with water a cop gives him from the refrigerator.  
Will sits quietly while the pill takes effect.

I called EJ and Samantha before I came here, they're on their way home to Salem, they should be here sometime in the morning, EJ suggested Jacob, Will, Gabi, JJ and Ari all move to the DiMera Mansion or the Kiriakis Mansion immediately, Marlena tells Roman and Rafe.  
That's not a bad Idea, Roman replies.

NO, absolutely NOT, we are NOT RUNNING from our HOME NOT AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME, NEVER AGAIN, Will yells at Roman and Marlena.  
Will it's for all your protection, plus you're in no shape to take care of Jacob all alone, Gabi is busy talking care of JJ who just got home earlier today, plus they have their son in the hospital to worry about and then there's Ari as well, Adrienne is to upset right now to be of any help and your dad cannot handle the stairs that well because of his ankle, Roman explains to Will.

Grandpa, NO, we've run to many times from fear, I've been thought dead, drugged, ect it all stops NOW, NO MORE RUNNING, Will tells Roman.  
Roman I'll stay here for a few days to watch Jacob and help out, Maggie offers him.  
Victor nods his head in approval of her plan.  
Is that all right Will, Maggie asks him?  
Will doesn't answer her instead he pulls her into a hug and begins to cry, Maggie puts both her arms around him.

Victor pulls Roman and Rafe outside.  
Well, what are you doing to get Sonny and the kids back, Victor asks Roman and Rafe in his gruff voice?  
Everything we can, but so far we have very few leads to follow, Rafe tells an irate Victor.

I WANT MY GREAT NEPHEW AND MY GREAT GREAT NEPHEW AND NIECE BACK SAFELY , Victor tells Roman and Rafe.  
Victor goes back inside leaving Roman and Rafe alone.

Do you think Will is going to be all right, Rafe asks Roman?  
I don't know, he's been thru so much the last few years, this might drive him over the edge if we take to long to find them, Roman tells Rafe.

IN Gabi and JJ's house.

JJ where do you think you're going, Gabi asks him seeing him dressed in his police uniform.  
To work, I need to help find Sonny and the twins, JJ replies to Gabi  
Seem like we had this discussion before, Gabi tells JJ.

Look Gabi, Will and Sonny and the kids are OUR FAMILY and I can't just lie in bed and do nothing, I have to help find them even if that means helping out from behind a desk, Sonny tells Gabi.  
When will it all end, Gabi asks throwing up he hands crying, what did Will and Sonny ever do but fall in love and marry, why is all this happening to them, Gabi asks JJ crying?  
They didn't do anything, JJ replies to Gabi as he loads his gun.

Stop where you are young man, Victor yells at JJ as he enters their house from the sun room door.  
Victor, I have to help find Sonny and the twins, JJ replies to him.  
What you HAVE TO DO is get back upstairs and back into bed immediately, Victor says as he opens the sun room door to let in two of his men.

Mr. Deveraux, you're ordered back to bed now give me your gun and go back upstairs, or so help me we'll carry you one of the men tells him.  
JJ considers fighting the men but then one of them quickly disarms him.  
See you can't even defend yourself Mr. Deveraux, now upstairs before we carry you up and tie you to the bed, one of the men tells him.

JJ turns his head and looks at Victor and curses under his breath as he climbs the stairs.  
Well now that that's taken care of, Victor says as he heads back to Sonny and Will's part of the house.  
Mrs. Deveraux, Mr. Kiriakis has assigned us to protect you and your family, he also ordered us to keep your husband in bed, if he leaves it again call us, we'll be just outside, one of the men tells her.

Maybe we should check on MR Deveraux first, the man who disarmed JJ tells the other man.  
I'll go, and for his sake he'd better be back in bed, the man says as he goes upstairs.  
TO his relief JJ is back in pajamas and is lying in bed fuming.  
Where is your lock box for this gun Mr. Deveraux, the man asks him.  
In the closet JJ replies.

A few miles from Salem in a deserted house.  
Andrea this has gone on far enough, you'll never get away with this, MY family and MY husband are very powerful and they won't look to kindly on you for kidnapping me and the twins, Sonny warns her.  
Your family loves me Sonny my love, you know that they do, everyone loves me except that gay f# , but once he's out of the way we'll be able to go home, Andrea replies as she kisses Sonny's lips.  
Sonny immediately spits away the taste of Andrea's lips that just touched his.  
You hurt Will and I'll kill you you sick twisted bitch, Sonny yells at Andrea.

In Will's office back at their house.  
Victor picks up the phone and makes a call to EJ.  
EJ we need to talk, I know Ramon told you what happened already, no he's now doing very well, yes Maggie is staying whit him and Jacob, yes I already brought a security team to their house, NO Will refuses to go, NO I don't think in his current mental state that would be advisable, I already have my best men searching f them, yes I think we need to combine our forces, yes, no Marlena already gave him something to relax him, get back here asap EJ, Victor tells EJ over the phone.

Dam it, Victor says as he looks at a family picture on Will's desk.  
If that bitch hurts any of them I'll kill her myself, Victor thinks as he looks at the photo.


	74. Chapter 74

In Will's office back at their house.  
Victor picks up the phone and calls to EJ.  
EJ we need to talk, I know Roman told you what happened already, no he's not doing very well, yes Maggie is staying with him and Jacob, yes I already brought a security team to their house, NO Will refuses to go anywhere, NO I don't think in his current mental state that would be advisable, I already have my best men searching for them, yes I think we need to combine our forces, yes, no Marlena already gave him something to relax him, I'll keep him and the others safe, lets just focus on finding Sonny and the twins, get back here ASAP EJ, Victor tells him over the phone.  
Victor hangs up with EJ and a picture in Will's office catches his eye.

Dam it, Victor says as he picks up a family photo of Will, Sonny and all their kids together.  
Victor slams his fist down on Will's desk in anger and frustration.  
If that bitch hurts any of them I'll kill her myself, Victor thinks as he puts the photo back on Will's desk.  
Unseen by Victor up till now Will has been in the doorway while he was on the phone with EJ, Will looks at Victor with fear in his eyes and tears on his cheeks.

Victor please help find them, please, Will begs Victor as he enters his office.  
Will, EJ and I will do all we can to find Sonny and the kids, that I promise you, Victor tells him as he leaves the room.  
Will sits down in one of the guest chairs near his desk and breaks down again because he feels so helpless.  
Victor looks back at Will from the office doorway and thinks, that bitch will regret the day she was born Will, that I promise you, Victor thinks before he walks back to the living room.

Victor have you seen Will, Marlena went to check in on him upstairs but he wasn't there, Maggie tells him.  
He's in his office, I just spoke to him, Victor replies.  
I need to get back to the house, Victor tells Maggie as he kisses her.  
Take care of Will and Jacob, Victor adds as he leaves the house.

Victor pulls out his cell phone as soon as he's in his car.  
I want them found NOW, that woman couldn't have taken them to far, NO I don't care what happens to her, I want my Great nephew and my great great nephew and niece back alive and well and I want them back NOW, Victor yells at one of his men over the phone.

A few hours later at the Kiriakis mansion.  
EJ who has arrived home calls Victor to give him a update on his men's search.  
Have you found anything EJ, Victor asks him?  
Victor, I have had my men searching all the empty building both inside Salem and outside of town, they think they might have already stumbled onto something, one of the search teams saw a light in what should be a empty house just outside of town in the woods, they think that's where Andrea is keeping Sonny and the twins, no it'll take me to long to gather up enough of my own men to storm the place, yes that's what I think we need to do, send your men to that location, my men at the sight are keeping out of sight till they arrive, EJ tells Victor over the phone.

I'm sending my men and I'm going to, meet me there, EJ make sure BOTH our men know to protect Sonny and the babies from harm, what they do with that bitch that kidnapped them is up to them, Victor tells EJ as they hang up.

Victor leaves the house to drive to the location EJ just gave him after he dispatches his men to meet up with EJ's.  
MAKE SURE THE MEN KNOW TO BE CAREFUL OF SONNY AND THE BABIES, I DON'T WANT THEM INJURED, NO KILL THE BITCH, Victor tells his man on the phone as he starts the car.

A short time later.  
EJ and Victor booth meet on the road near to where the house is.  
Victor and EJ give orders to their men before they take the house.  
Make sure to secure Sonny and the twins as soon as you're in the house, we don't care what happens to the woman, both Victor and EJ tell their men.

Meanwhile inside the house.  
Sonny lies on a bed with his arms and legs tied to the head and foot board.  
I have to get free, I have to get Ryan and Vicky out of here, Sonny thinks as he tries to free his left arm that feels loose in its bindings.

Sonny hears a light taping on a window and sees a man he recognizes as working for his uncle Vic, the man signals Sonny that they are about to storm the house, he mouths to Sonny a question, Where is Andrea, is she in the house and is she armed, Sonny nods his head to signify that she's not there, and the men storm the place, one man immediately frees Sonny who then runs to the his and Will's babies, to his relief they're both fine.  
Will..., Sonny says alarmed to the lead man who untied him.  
Andrea is planing to kill my husband, Sonny yells at Victor's man.  
Victor's man immediately calls Victor's men guarding their house and warns them about Andrea's plans to kill Will Horton.

Meanwhile outside Will and Sonny's house a guard finds a open window that leads into the workout room in the basement and calls the lead guard that they have a intruder in the house.  
Andrea waits inside the workout room thinking how she will find Will and kill him so she and Sonny can finally be together.

Upstairs in the master bedroom Will changes into sweats and a t shirt thinking that maybe a few rounds with the heavy bag will calm him down.

Meanwhile the lead guard alerts the men inside the house that the woman has fallen for their trap and is inside the workout room.  
Andrea hears someone approach the room and she thinks it's Will whose voice she just heard talking to someone about Jacob.  
He's coming to me, good, Andrea thinks as she gets ready to fire her gun.  
One of Victor's Guards enters the room thru the same open window that Andrea entered thru, Andrea is to busy dreaming about being with Sonny to hear him.  
Andrea stands ready near the door to the room ready to fire her gun as soon as Will enters the room.

Now Sonny my love you will be free to love me, Andrea thinks as she hears movement outside the door, as she waits for Will to enter the room.  
Will approach tot eh workout room is halted by one of Victor's guards who signals him to remain quiet and has him return upstairs.  
As soon as he is safety upstairs the guard inside the workout room approaches her from behind and grabs her gun, other guards enter the room and they subdue her.

Upstairs.  
We have her, the lead guard informs Will and Maggie.  
What about my family, Will asks the guard alarmed?  
They're safe and on their way home, the guard informs Will.  
Will is relieved, so is Maggie.  
Their safe, Marlena and Lucas both say relieved after hearing the guard as he tells Will.  
I'd better go tell Adrienne and Justin, Lucas says as he gets his crutches.  
No, stay with Will, I'll go tell them, Maggie tells Lucas.

In the workout room.  
What should we do with her, one guard asks another about Andrea?

Hand he over to the police per Mr. DiMera's orders, another guard replies.  
Let me go, Andrea screams as the men drag her from the room and upstairs.  
Will sees Andrea and for a moment wants to kill her for what she did to his family.

Babe don't, Sonny says as he, EJ and Victor enter the house.  
Sonny who has Ryan in his arms hands him to Lucas while he gives Vicky over to EJ.  
Will immediately runs into Sonny's arms and they kiss.  
After kissing Sonny for a few minutes, Will takes Ryan into his arms and kisses him and then kisses Vicky that is now in Sonny's arms.

Andrea looks at Sonny and screams as she is lead upstairs.  
NO Sonny my love you belong to me, YOU BELONG TO ME, Sonny I love you, don't let them take me, Andrea screams as the guards take her out of the house to await the police.

Will and Sonny take the babies upstairs to the nursery, Will then grabs Sonny and plants a very passionate kiss on his lips as they stand int he nursery surrounded by their children.  
Sonny winces when Will touches his left wrist.  
Are you all right Sonny, maybe you should be checked over at the hospital, Will tells his husband worried.  
I'm fine babe, Sonny replies rubbing his wrists from where the restraints had been.  
Your wrists, those look like rope burns, Will says as he looks at Sonny wrists up close.  
Yeah she had me tied to a bed, Sonny admits to Will.

Will and Sonny leave the nursery together and see Victor on the stairs coming up to see them.  
Well the police have her in custody, Roman needs to get a statement from you Sonny, Victor tells him.

Victor, Sonny and Will enter the nursery to look at the sleeping babies.  
Victor looks how peaceful Ryan and Vicky are sleeping in their cribs and then he looks at Jacob in his.  
Maggie comes into the nursery and checks the babies to make sure they don't need a new diaper and asks Sonny if they need to be feed.  
NO, Andrea kept to their normal scheduled, Sonny replies to Maggie.

Boys, why don't you both go get some rest, I'll stay with the babies tonight, Maggie tells Will and Sonny.  
Sonny you can talk to Roman later and give him your statement, go get some sleep, Victor tells him.  
Will you need to sleep to, Maggie tells him.  
Will and Sonny agree with Maggie and Victor, and head to their bedroom.

Sonny plants a passionate kiss on Will as soon as the door is closed and he quickly strips off Will's shirt and then begins to work on his pants, Will likewise starts to strip Sonny of all his cloths.  
Babe I want you so bad, Sonny says in between kisses with Will.  
All I could think about while Andrea had me tied to that bed is you and I together, damn I want you so badly, Sony tells Will while kissing him.

Sonny and Will make love and then cuddle, Sonny fills Will in everything that happened while he was held by Andrea.  
So she really wanted to kill me, Will asks Sonny sounding stunned.  
Yes, she wanted me and the twins, she had us as a happy family in her deranged mind, Sonny replies.  
She saw you as a obstacle to her having me and them, Sonny adds.  
Will shakes his head.

Why did she do it, Will asks Sonny confused?  
She read about me in the papers and developed some fantasy of her and I being together, when she heard her cousin was interviewing for the nanny position she killed her and took her place thinking it was he chance to be together with me and the twins.  
EJ told me that she and the real Elena were almost twins despite being cousins, that's how she slipped thru their background check, Sonny adds.  
Sonny I don't know if I could ever trust anyone to watch our kids again except family after this, if she could get past EJ and Victor's background check then there's no way to make sure anyone else is safe to hire, Will tells him.  
Babe, it's all right, Sonny tells Will as he embraces him.  
Sonny and Will eventually fall asleep in each others arms.

The following day at Will and Sonny's  
Will and Sonny spend most of the morning with the babies, Will looks at Sonny holding Ryan and is so grateful that Sonny is home and safe with the babies.

Sonny, I was thinking maybe we need to go away from Salem, Will tells Sonny suddenly.  
You mean a trip, Sonny asks Will?

NO, I mean move away from here Sonny, there are to many problems here in Salem, trouble keeps finding us here, we've been thru so much hell these last few years, I don't know how much more I can take, I don't want the kids lives or yours ever in the danger again, Will tells Sonny.

Babe listen to me, if we moves away we loose our support system that we have here in Salem, think about it, I would still be held by that bitch and so would Ryan and Vicky without Uncle Vic and EJ joining forces to find me and the kids, Sonny replies to Will.

Also you would not have had the support you had while I was gone to help you, I mean yes more has happened to us these last few years then I care to remember but it had nothing to do with our living in Salem, Sonny replies to Will as he hugs him.

Sonny it's just gotten too much for me to handle here, ever time I think it's all behind us something new happens to us, what will happen to us tomorrow, Will asks Sonny?  
I don't know babe, but at least here we have our family for support, Sonny replies still hugging Will.  
Maybe you're right Sonny, Will admits after he thinks over what Sonny has just said.

I do however think maybe we need to get away, just the two of us for at least a few days, Sonny tells Will.  
I don't know Sonny, after everything that's happened I'm not sure I can be separated from the babies right now, I'd worry to much to enjoy being away, Will replies to Sonny.  
I have my ways to distract you babe, ways like this Sonny says as he moves his hand inside Wills pants, Will soon has a smile on his face.  
OK Sonny, but I want the kids to stay with Maggie and Victor, they'll be safe there, Will tells him.  
Good, I'll make agreements, Sonny replies as he and Will kiss and move back u to their bedroom.


	75. Chapter 75

Sonny, I was thinking maybe we need to get away from Salem, Will tells Sonny suddenly.  
You mean a trip, Sonny asks Will?

NO, I mean move away from here Sonny, away from Salem, to many things have happened to us here, trouble just seems to keep finding us here all the time, Sonny we've been thru to much hell these last few years, I just don't know how much more of it I can take, I don't want our kids lives or yours ever to be in danger again, Will tells Sonny sounding upset.  
Sonny embraces Will to comfort him.

Babe listen to me... if we move away from Salem and we leave our families we also loose our support system that we have here, think about it Will, I would still be held by that bitch along with Ryan and Vicky without Uncle Vic and EJ joining forces to find us, Sonny replies to Will still holding him close.

Also you would not have had the support you had while I was gone that helped you thru it and helped with Jacob, I mean yes more has happened to us these last few years then I care to remember, but it really had nothing to do with our living in Salem, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will breaks the embrace and looks at Sonny and Sonny sees how upset Will really is.

Sonny it's just gotten too much for me to handle, ever time I think trouble is all behind us something new happens that's even worse, what will happen to us tomorrow or next week or next month, Will asks Sonny almost crying?  
I don't know babe, but at least here we have our family here to support us and protect us, Sonny replies to Will as he hugs him.  
Will stops talking and thinks a few minutes about what Sonny has said to him.

I don't know Sonny, maybe you're right, Will admits sounding unsure.  
Sonny, I just want it all to stop, NO MORE PROBLEMS, I want to live a normal life with you and the kids, is that really to much for me to want, Will asks Sonny?  
No babe it isn't , but in life sometimes bad things happen, granted we've had more bad things happen to us, but at least here in Salem we have a chance to overcome them when they do happen, Sonny replies to Will.  
Fine, we'll stay here in Salem Sonny, Will finally tells him.

Sonny looks at his worried husband and has a idea.  
Hey babe, look maybe we should think about going away for a few days maybe a week, just the two of us, Sonny suggests to Will.  
Sonny sees Will doesn't look to thrilled with his idea.

I don't know Sonny, going away, leaving the kids, after everything that's happened I'm not sure I could stand to be separated from them right now, I think I'd worry to much about them to be able to enjoy being away, Will replies to Sonny.  
Babe, I have my ways of distracting you, ways like this Sonny says as he moves his hand down inside Wills pants, Will soon has a smile on his face.

OK, Sonny, but before we go anywhere, I want to be sure the kids are in the safest possible place... I'd like them to stay with Maggie and Victor at he mansion, I know they'll be safe there, Will tells him.  
Sonny considers Will's plan and realizes he would feel safer going away with the kids staying there too.  
Good idea babe, I'll make agreements with Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie for the kids to stay there, Sonny replies as he and Will kiss.  
So which of us are going to tell our parents of our plans, Sonny asks Will.

Hey going away is YOUR IDEA not mine, I elect you, Will tells Sonny chuckling.  
Sonny swats Will on the butt.

The following day in Sonny's home office.  
Hi Aunt Maggie, no I'm fine, really I am, no Will is doing OK too, yes so are the kids, actually that was my thought too, would you be able to take care of the kids for a few days, a week at most for us, I don't know if Will or I could stand to be separated from them that long, I think a week would be pushing both our comfort levels almost to the max, No of course they will be safe with you there, yes I know you will, could you run it by Uncle Vic, you did already, what did he say, he does that's great, OK I'll suggest it to Will and see what he says, no we loved Hawaii when we were there, OK, yes and thanks, I love you to, Sonny says to Maggie over the phone.  
Sonny ends the call and smiles and thinks, this is what I was telling Will about, our family helps and supports us here in Salem.

Will walks into Sonny's office with coffee for the both of them.  
So I assume that Maggie and probably Victor too think you and I need to get away for awhile, Will asks Sonny as he sits on the couch and places both their coffee mugs on a side table.  
Yes babe they were going to pitch the idea of us going away and the kids staying there to us already, they even suggested we go back to Hawaii, Uncle Vic booked us for a 10 day stay in a luxury hotel for us to relax, I told Aunt Maggie I didn't think we could stand to be away from the kids that long, but she assured me they will be safe and well looked after with them while we're gone, Sonny tells Will.  
Will thinks a moment.

I think we should go Sonny, the kids will be fine safe with Maggie and Victor at the mansion, I know my dad and your mom will not like it but it's the only place we both feel they will be absolutely safe while we're gone, Will replies to him.  
If you're sure babe then lets go start packing, I know our parents will be upset with us for leaving the kids at the mansion, BUT WE ARE THEIR PARENTS so it's our decision to make, Sonny replies as he moves from his desk chair to sit next to Will on the couch in his office.  
Sonny and Will drink their coffee and think about the trip and how their parents are going to take the news.

Sonny, My dad and your mom are upstairs right now with the kids, Ari is with Gabi, that means we have the first floor all to our selves right now, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him passionately while he unbuttons Sonny's shirt.

Sonny starts to remove Will's shirt then he removes his own unbuttoned shirt and they make love on the couch.  
Later they are cuddling on the couch naked and they talk.  
I wonder how many times we've made love since we got together Sonny, Will asks as him?  
Sonny thinks a moment.  
Oh probably something like a million times by now babe, and you know what babe, it just gets keeps getting better and better ever time we do it, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will sits up like he's insulted.  
Better, Sonny Kiriakis, what we do is nothing short of FANTASTIC, better huh, I'll better you Mr. Kiriakis, Will replies as he tickles Sonny.  
Sonny laughs from Will tickling him.  
OK, OK we're fantastic not better, Sonny concedes still laughing to Will.

Will gets a satisfied look on his face.  
That's better, now lets do the fantastic thing again, and maybe once more after that, Will tells Sonny as he moves on top of his husband and starts to kiss him again.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Victor, the boys agreed to go away on the Hawaii trip, Maggie tells him as she enters the living room.  
So then the kids coming here to stay while they're gone, Victor asks Maggie?

Yes, both Sonny and Will already planned to asks us if they could before I suggested it to them, Maggie replies.  
Good, well I guess that Adrienne, Lucas and Sami must be angry as hell about it by now, Victor tells Maggie chuckling.  
Victor Kiriakis, the safety of the twins and Jacob is nothing to laugh about, neither are their grandparents feelings, Maggie scolds him.  
Maggie leaves the room to start having preparations made ready in the nursery.  
Victor thinks, hurt feeling are a plus and something to be enjoyed from that group, he thinks to himself.

A few hours later at Will and Sonny's.  
Adrienne and Lucas have learned of Sonny and Will's plans and are NOT pleased, Adrienne is telling her displeasure to her son.  
Mom of course we trust you and Lucas to look after the kids, it's just that after everything that's happened to us Will and I only feel safe leaving them at the mansion while we're gone, Sonny tells a upset Adrienne.

Mean while in the car after Lucas's Dr appointment that Will drove him to, Lucas is also sharing his displeasure with their plans.  
Will, you know I can more then protect the twins at your house, Lucas tells his son in protest to the kids staying at the mansion.

Dad I know normally you can but your ankle is still healing and well you really can't move that fast right now, I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings it certainly was not Sonny or my intentions to do so, but as their parents we have to make the decision we're most comfortable with, the mansion is the safest place for the kids to be while we're gone its a fortress, dad, Maggie said you and Adrienne can visit the kids anytime you want so please respect our decision, Will asks Lucas?  
Lucas moves his ankle and winces from the pain and realizes Will is right.  
All right son, I agree the mansion is safer and you're right, UNTIL this ankle heals I can't move that fast so protecting the kids is out, Lucas concedes to Will.

Back at Will and Sonny's Adrienne and Sonny are still discussing Will and Sonny's plans for the kids.  
Adrienne looks at her son who looks hopeful she'll understand their plans and agree to go along with them.  
All right Sonny, I still don't like it but I'll go along with your and Will's decision, Adrienne reluctantly tells him.  
But Victor better let me visit my grand-kids or there will be hell to pay, Adrienne adds.  
Sonny looks at his mother and hopes Uncle Victor doesn't cause trouble while they're gone with her visiting the kids.  
Sonny doesn't hold much hope at that.

Will and Lucas arrive back at the house and they take a seat on the couch.  
So when do you leave, Adrienne asks Sonny and Will?  
Sunday afternoon, we'll be gone 10 days, the kids will go over to the mansion on Saturday afternoon, and Aunt Maggie has invited us for brunch Sunday before we leave for the airport, she invited you and Lucas to mom, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Oh that should be fun, Lucas thinks.

Sonny and Will both get up now that their parents accept their plans.  
Well we should start to pack for our trip, Will tells Lucas and Adrienne as he takes Sonny's hand an leads him upstairs.

At the top of the stairs.  
Well that went fairly well, Sonny remarks to Will.  
If that went well I hate to see what would happen if it didn't, Will replies chuckling.  
Sonny swats Will's butt again.

Sonny and Will stop in the nursery.  
Will sees Jacob lying awake and looking up at him so he picks him up.  
Hey little man, how's my boy Will says as he kisses Jacob on the cheek.  
Will takes Jacob over to a rocker and sits down with Jacob.  
Listen Jacob your papa and I have to go away for a little while and we need you to be the great big brother while we're gone, Will tells Jacob as Sonny looks on.

Sonny meanwhile gets Jacobs bottle ready so Will can feed him.  
Sonny smiles at seeing Will with Jacob in his arms.  
Will looks at Jacob and has second thoughts about their trip.

Sonny can't we just take them with us, Will asks him suddenly?  
Babe I thought of doing that too, but unless we take someone along with us to help take care of them, then we spoil the whole point which is for us to relax, Sonny replies to Will as he tests the bottle before he hands it to Will.  
I know Sonny, I just hate to leave them, Will replies as he starts to feed to Jacob.

Will look, I need time alone with you and you need time with me, I know that sounds selfish, but we need this trip after everything that's happened to us, Sonny replies to Will as he checks on Ryan and Vicky.  
Will nods his head in agreement to what Sonny said.  
It's not selfish Sonny, your right we both need this, Will replies to him as he burps Jacob.  
Will checks Jacob's diaper and then lays him back in his crib.  
Sonny checks off on a board that tracks the babies feeding that Jacob has had his scheduled feeding.

In Sonny and Will's bedroom a few minutes later.  
Sonny pulls out their luggage and places it on their bed so they can start to pack.  
Sonny pulls out a speedo that he bought for Will for their last Hawaian trip and places it in the suitcase.  
No way, Will says as he picks up the speedo.

Babe come on please wear it for me on the beach, you'll so fantastic, Sonny tells Will.  
You just want to see my butt in it, Will replies to Sonny.

Will thinks a moment.  
OK a Speedo it is, but if you really want to see my butt so much, then lets agree to go naked in our suite for the duration of our trip, I want to see your perfect naked body as much as you want to see mine, Will replies to Sonny.  
OK babe, Sonny replies sounding excited.  
But I better hit our gym before we go, I ate to many holiday cookies last month, Sonny adds.  
You hide it well, Will replies with a mischievous grin on his face as he swats Sonny's butt.

What do you say we get a early start to our vacation, Will asks Sonny as he takes off his shirt?  
I like how you think Mr Horton, Sonny replies to Will as they start kissing.


	76. Chapter 76

Sonny I can't believe we're here for 10 days, Will says as he looks at the view from their suites balcony.  
I know babe isn't it great, but I think you're a bit over dressed right now Mr Horton, I remember you saying something about us going naked in our suite, Sonny reminds Will as he undressed him.  
Um good memory Mr Kiriakis.  
Sonny strips Will and then himself and looks at Will with lust in his eyes and carries him to their large bed.

At the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Victor, you promised us we could see our grand kids whenever we wanted and I want to see them NOW, Lucas tells him.

It's been just a few hours since the boys left, they probably just got up to their room and you miss the kids already, Victor asks Lucas annoyed?  
Lucas gives Victor a angry look.  
It doesn't matter how long the boys have been gone, you promised them that Adrienne, Sami, and I could visit the kids ANYTIME WE WANTED, Lucas tells Victor looking like he's ready to hit him.  
Victor's security guards arrive and stand ready to throw Lucas out.  
Lucas looks at Victors goons and decides to calm down.  
Victor please, you've had the kids here since yesterday and I want to see them, Adrienne and I have been with those kids since they came home from the hospital. we've bonded with them, Lucas tells Victor in a calm voice.  
I also need to get of this dam leg so PLEASE let me in, Lucas adds wincing in pain.

Fine come in, Victor angrily replies pointing to a chair in the foyer.  
Maggie heard Victor and Lucas arguing and enters the foyer to remind her husband about their promise to the babies grandparents.  
Victor Kiriakis, Lucas is a guest in our home, now take him into the living room and offer him a drink while I'll go get the babies, Maggie tells him.  
Victor smirks with a evil glint in his eye.  
Let him hop up the dam stairs to see them, Victor replies to Maggie.  
Maggie gives Victor a angry look.

It's OK Maggie I can manage stairs quite well now, Lucas tells Maggie.  
Just point me in the right direction, Lucas adds.

Victor considers giving Lucas a direction of where to go but it's not upstairs in his house, but he looks at his wife and restrains himself.  
Maggie looks at Victor angrily but calls for a maid to take Lucas upstairs so she can speak to Victor.  
Lucas looks at Victor who makes himself a drink before getting yelled out by his wife.

Well Victor I see you can't be civil to the babies grandfather, Maggie tells him annoyed after their alone in the room.

He's not their grandfather, Justin is the babies ONLY GRANDFATHER, those babies are SONNY'S KIDS after all, Victor replies.  
Maggie gives Victor a very angry look.

At Paul and Tim's house.  
Tim Sonny called and invited us to join them in Hawaii for a few days, I say we go, Paul tells his husband.  
Don't they want to be alone, Tim asks Paul?

Sonny needs help distracting Will from all the stress, he's hoping we can help him do that, Paul tells Tim.  
OK pack the speedos and lets go, Tim tells Paul.

Victor Kiriakis you know Will adopted those babies so they are as much his as Sonny's, AND YOU WILL BE CIVIL TO LUCAS ADRIENNE AND SAMI when they come here to see them, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, Maggie asks him?  
Victor looks at his wife and realizes how angry she is with him so he backs down and agrees.  
OK you win, Victor replies finishing his drink and pouring himself another one.

GOOD, Now I'll see to our guest, Maggie replies as she goes upstairs to the nursery to join Lucas.  
Victor retreats to his study planning to spend the next 10 days to avoid seeing Lucas, Sami and Adrienne as much as possible.

In Hawaii a few hours later Will and Sonny are lying in bed naked with a sheet covering them.  
Babe this is a great vacation already, Sonny says as he holds Will in their bed after making love several times.

It sure is Sonny, Will replies as his stomach begins to rumble.  
I think someone is hungry, Sonny says laughing to Will.  
Well we haven't eaten in hours and making love burns a lot of calories, Will replies as he tickles Sonny.  
Sonny starts to laugh from Will's tickling him.

OK, OK order us something to eat babe, Sonny replies as he gets out of their bed naked to escape the tickler.  
Will looks at his naked husband with lust in his eyes.  
Well now I'm tempted to forgo eating food after looking at your cute butt, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny shakes his butt as he grabs a pair of shorts to put on.

Food first babe, my butt can be your desert, Sonny tells Will.  
I wanted desert first Will replies pouting.  
Sonny looks at Wills face and takes off his shorts and runs back to their bed.  
OK babe you win, desert first, Sonny tells Will.

In the Kiriakis mansion nursery Lucas plays with Jacob while Maggie plays with Ryan.  
They're so beautiful, Maggie tells Lucas smiling.  
Yes they are, Lucas replies to Maggie.  
Lucas I want you to feel free to visit the babies any time you want, If you have ANY problems with Victor let me know.

Downstairs in the Kiriakis mansion foyer.  
Adrienne, Victor says as he walks to see who just arrived at his home.  
Victor I'm here to see the babies not to argue with YOU, Adrienne tells him.  
Just go up and see them, Maggie and Lucas are already up their, Victor tells her annoyed.  
Adrienne goes upstairs.

Well either Victor is mellowing in his old age or you put your husband in his place Maggie, Adrienne says as she enters the nursery.  
Lucas laughs.  
Well I'm glad he's behaving, Maggie replies to Adrienne.

In Hawaii.  
Sonny, I miss the kids already, Will tells his husband after they finish eating dinner.  
I know I do to babe, but we need this vacation to unwind after everything we've been thru and the kids are safe at the mansion with Uncle Vic and Maggie, I just hope Uncle Vic doesn't give our folks a hard time when they go to visit them, Sonny tells Will.

Babe, lets just try to enjoy our time together OK, Sonny tells Will.

Will's phone rings and he answers it.  
Will Horton, yes, no, no I won't do a book tore now, I'm on vacation right now, NO, look I hired you to do as I say, don't argue with me or try to tell me what to do or I'll fire you understand me, Will says as he disconnects the call.  
Your new publisher rep again babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Yes they want me to do a damn book tour to promote the movie coming out, Will replies to Sonny as he takes a gulp of his drink.

Babe calm down, this is exactly the type of stress we came here to avoid, turn your phone off, Sonny tells him.  
No what if something happens at home Sonny, Will asks him?  
Then they'll just call my phone, come on turn it off before you get another call, Sonny tells Will.  
Will turns off the phone and he and Sonny start to kiss.


	77. Chapter 77

**Sorry this chapter took so long, to be honest I'm running out of ideas for these Will and Sonny stories, I 'll probably start ending all four of them soon so I can move on to other things.**

Babe, lets just try to enjoy our time together OK, Sonny tells Will.

Will's phone rings and he soon regrets answering it, it's Will's new agent calling.  
Will Horton, yes, no, no I won't do a book tour now, NO, I said NO, I'm on vacation right now, NO what part of NO did you NOT UNDERSTAND the first few times I said it, look SHUT UP and LISTEN TO ME, I hired you, you WORK FOR ME not the other way around, call me like this again and I'LL FIRE YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, Will yells as he disconnects the call.  
Sonny lies in their bed and looks at his agitated husband and he gets up and wraps his arms around him from behind and feels Will's muscular torso while kissing his neck.  
Will turns around to face Sonny and he takes him into his arms, Sonny kisses Will's bare skin from his chest up to his neck and then kisses him passionately on the lips.  
Come on calm down babe, Sonny tells Will as he still feels his husbands tension in his shoulders.

Sonny stops kissing Will and Will gets up and walks out onto the balcony, Sonny follows him and they sit on a lounge chair together to talk.  
So what happened that has you so riled up babe, Sonny asks Will as he massages Will's shoulders.  
Let me guess babe, that call was from your agent who is still trying to push you around, Sonny asks Will?  
Yeah they want me to do a damn book tour to help promote the movie, Will replies to Sonny as he leans hack enjoying Sonny's massaging his shoulders.

Come on back to bed Will and I'll give you a full body massage and a happy ending, Sonny tells Will as he takes his hand and leads him back to their bed.

Sonny takes off the shorts he's wearing and then takes off Will's and Will lies on the bed on his stomach while Sonny gets the massage oils and begins working out his husbands hard tense muscles.  
Will enjoys the massage very much and finally starts to relax.  
After the massage is done and the happy ending which Will returned the favor to his loving husband they lie on their bed and continue to talk.  
Sonny reaches for a bottle of wine on the nightstand and pours Will a glass and hands it to him, Will gulps it down so Sonny pours him another glass.

Babe turn your phone off, Sonny tells Will.  
Will looks at Sonny not sure he can live without his phone.  
But what if something happens Sonny, What if someone needs to reach us, what is something happens at home, Will asks Sonny?  
They'll call me if they can't reach you babe, come on please, please just do this for me, I hate to see you so stressed out, babe escaping stress is exactly the reason why we needed to take this trip, Sonny tells him as he caresses Wills face.  
Will starts to relax again and they start kissing when Will pulls away from Sonny.  
No I can't Sonny, what if something happens to our kids or our family, Will asks him sounding alarmed?  
Then they'll call my phone and tell me whats happening and I'll deal with it babe, but nothing is going to happen to our kids so please just relax, come on turn it off before you get another call about the book tour, Sonny tells Will.  
Will thinks a few minutes weighing all Sonny has said and then he nods his head and gets up and turns off his phone, Will then returns to their bed where he and Sonny start to kiss.

Meanwhile at Horton Square.  
Kate spots Lucas sitting at a table reading the paper while drinking his coffee and walks over to him annoyed.  
Lucas where the hell are the boys, I stopped by their house and no one was home, Paul and Tim jogged by (shirtless of course) while I was there and said they weren't home but refused to say where they were, Kate tells Lucas sounding annoyed.

Relax mom their on a vacation in Hawaii, after everything they've been thru these last few months they needed some time to relax and DE stress, Lucas tells Kate as he puts his paper down to talk to her.  
Kate gives Lucas an annoyed look because NO ONE told her they were going away.  
So they and the babies are in Hawaii, Kate asks Lucas?  
Well no mom, they left the babies here in Salem, Lucas replies hoping she doesn't ask him where the kids are.

So you and Adrienne are watching my great grand babies while they're gone, Kate asks Lucas?  
Um well no actually we're not, the boys felt safer leaving them at the Kiriakis Mansion in Maggie's care were they know they'll be safe, that house is a fortress, Lucas tells Kate.  
The mansion, THE KIRIAKIS MANSION, with Victor, with Victor and Maggie, so let me guess Victor isn't allowing visits from their family while they stay there, Kate asks Lucas sounding angry?

Victor approaches Lucas and Kate and hears their conversation and grins.  
NO, their GRANDPARENTS are allowed to see them, Victor tells Kate in his gruff voice as he joins them.  
What about their great grandparents Victor. Kate asks him sounding annoyed?  
I promised Sonny and Will to allow Adrienne and Lucas and even that bitch Sami access to them, Victor tells Kate as he walks away.  
Kate is pissed.

Back in Hawaii Will and Sonny lie in their bed naked wrapped in each others arms after making love.  
I love you Sonny, Will says as he kisses his husband on the lips.  
I love you too babe, Sonny replies to Will as he gets on top of him to make love again.

10 days later.  
This was a great trip Sonny, Will tells him as they pack to go home to their family.  
Will picks up his shirt and is about to put it on when Sonny stops him.  
Do me a favor babe and leave your shirt off until we leave, I love watching you walk around shirtless like this since you don't do it at home often.  
I will if you Will Sonny, Will replies.  
Sonny pulls off his shirt too.  
Sonny and Will kiss.

At the Kiriakis mansion.

Is that everything, Lucas asks Adrienne as the last of the babies things are loaded into a van to take them home by Victor's staff?  
Yes, all we need now is to put the babies into the car and we can leave, Gabi and JJ are at the house ready waiting to help us get the babies settled in before their dads get home, Adrienne tells Lucas.  
I bet you JJ is shirtless and they are either making love or about to when we arrive at the house, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
Oh to be that young, Adrienne tells Lucas.  
Hey we're not that old Adrienne, we enjoy our sex life just like they do, Lucas replies to Adrienne as he pulls her into a kiss.  
Maggie and Victor come down the stairs along with a few maids helping carry the babies downstairs.  
Oh I'm going to miss them so much, Maggie tells Adrienne and Lucas.  
Lucas and Adrienne take the babies from the two maids.  
Maggie kisses Jacob whom she is holding and then she follows Lucas and Adrienne out to their car.  
Well lets get them home and tucked in, Adrienne tells Lucas as they put the babies into their car seats.  
Maggie has tears in her eyes as they drive away, Victor has his arms around his wife to comfort her.

At Sonny and Will's  
JJ comes upstairs shirtless wearing a tight pair of shorts after working out down in the home gym.  
Gabi I'm grabbing a quick shower and then I'll be back down he says as he climbs the stairs two at a time.  
Gabi watches him go and smiles enjoying the beautiful view.

15 minutes later.  
JJ comes back downstairs as he's pulling on a t-shirt.  
They should be here any minute, Adrienne called to make sure we're ready, Gabi tells JJ.  
There's a knock at the door and JJ answers it, it's Paul and Tim so he lets them in.  
We came to help get the kids all settled in before Will and Sonny get home, is someone picking Will and Sonny up at the airport, Tim asks Gab and JJ.  
Lucas is, JJ tells Tim and Paul.  
They hear a car horn beep and they go to work bringing the babies in, several of Victor's staff arrive to unload the van and to put everything back into it's place.  
After working all afternoon everything is finally back in place and the babies are feed and changed and napping, Lucas, Adrienne, Tim, Paul, JJ and Gabi all go downstairs.  
Something sure smells good, Lucas comments to Gabi as the smell of their dinner greets them at the bottom of the stairs.  
It'll be ready as soon as the boys get home.  
Speaking of the boys I should get out to the airport, their plane arrive soon, Lucas tells everyone as he leaves the house.

Later that night in Sonny and Will's room.  
Are the babies asleep, Sonny asks a shirtless Will as he gets into their bed?  
Yes, Will replies as he moves to cuddle with Sonny.  
So how many messages, Sonny asks Will?  
Will smiles knowing Sonny saw him go into his office to check messages after he saw the babies when they arrived home.  
175, mostly their from my agent about the tour, a then few from the studio as well asking me to attend the premiere, NO actually demanding we attend, Will tells Sonny as he tenses up a bit.

Babe, you wrote the books, your work is done, if we go we go, if not well tuff, Sonny tells Will.  
I wish I could be as calm as you are Sonny, Will tells him.  
What do you mean babe, Sonny asks him a little worried?

Well, it's just that well writing the books was on thing, I mean I was in complete control of their content and story-line, but to hand off my story to someone else and then to see their interpretation up on a big screen is well another, what if the public hates the movie and it causes the public to hate my books, what will that mean to my future as a writer, Will asks Sonny?  
Babe, it'll be a box office hit and even if the movie is not, that's the movie not your books, the movie like you said is not a word by word version of your book, it's only based on the story you wrote with some embellishments and changes to the plot line, Sonny tells Will.

I know I should have never agreed to their changes to my story, Will tells Sonny sounding even more worried?  
Babe listen to me, it'll be fine, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him passionately.  
Sonny does his best to keep Will occupied for the rest of the night and also the following morning.


End file.
